


The Last Of The Dragons

by gianahennelly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Extra Dragons, Female dragons, Jon has dragons, Multi, Serious Plot twist, Sibling Bonding, Slow start but worth it, mixing book and show elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 264,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: Jon has been plagued with dreams of dragons since we reached the wall and now the day after Ygrittes death when he is about to burn her body the dreams become far too vivid to ignore. Once finding hidden eggs left by the Targaryen queen that visit castle black centuries ago he places them on the pyre and his whole life begins to change.**********For anyone that read the early chapters I'm adding POV's and adding more scenes so if you want to you can reread the early chapters would





	1. Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mixing elements of both the story and the show especially the theory in the book that dragons are impossible to kill when in the sky because Ragheal dying broke my heart

Jon POV 

_ The thunderous sound of mighty wings beating against the sky filled my ears as my heart thunder just as loudly in my ears. Warmth spread through me like a never-ending inferno as dazzling silver, blue and red flames dance at my feet. _

_ Licking against my skin but no pain rose. My skin didn't blacken and char, puss didn't spill out of exploding boils. My skin started back at me just as pale as it usually is but soon the thunderclaps sounded closer. _

_ Ghost howled unsteadily to my right as three mighty roars filled the air, the first dangerous and billowing shaking the ground roughly. The second just a mighty but raspy and filled with rage as the wind grew wilder. The third was more reserved than the other two but the edge was brutal and cold like a winter storm unexpected but just as dangerous as a blade. _

_ Three dragons larger than castles toward loomed over me the one to the right has gleaming mercury eyes slit and almost glowing. Her silver scales the shape of diamonds and her wings the same sterling silver with intricate swirls of gray. While her tail seemed to be the only thing pure white and radiant. Just like the colors of house stark something in me called out to her. _

_ To her left stood a dragon of equal size with deep ocean color slit eyes and filled with the depth that amazed me. Her eyes had more depth than the eyes of almost human men I know. Her wings a deep cobalt blue and her body then same color with navy blue lines running down her neck and tails. While her tail is longer than the other and the pikes at the edge of her tail were razor-sharp and gleaming far more pronounced than the other two. _

_ The thin skin of her wings shimmer in the pale winter sun as ferocious winds whipped at her back. The deep black forest just beyond the wall loomed but instead of feeling anxious or worried for the whites and wilding that lay beyond. I felt warm and at peace as I turned to the third dragon. _

_ Her ruby red eyes studied me with cruelty and edge unknown to the two other dragons. She wasn't as large as her sister but her boy was leaned and heavily armored. Her underbelly and her wings alike were coated with thick scales that didn't seem to weigh her down but only seemed to further protect her. _

_ Her crimson red scales shimmered with radiance and light, unlike anything that I have seen though there is a danger to her beauty that I can't quite place. Unlike her sister, she didn't seem don't have two colors swirled against her scales. From her mighty wings to her spiked tail. Her diamond shapes scaled were colored a dangerous red that reminds me of the blood that seeped out of my enemies wound. _

_ “Find us” Thick and raspy their three-voice echo in my mind as the sense of rage and anger filled me. Along with a sense of unease and exhaustion almost hazy like I had been sleeping for centuries. _

_ “Fine us were the Targaryen queen of old left us.” Whispered filled my mind edge me forward but as I reached a hand out to touch the smaller of the three dragons their raspy voice faded and I had nothing in my hands but soot in my grasp. _

I slammed up in my bed Ghost whirled his head to the side his ruby-red eyes stared longly at me like he had been waiting for a while. But that same sense of unease and haze rain over me.

I have been having these dreams since I got to castle black and I have always shut them down but now it was like the haunted me even in the day. My mind clouded and nothing but that raspy voice filled my mind. “Find us we have waited too long for a Targaryen.” I wanted to scream back that I was nothing more than a bastard that they were wrong. 

But there was this with this similarity to those dragons an aching need seed deep in my bones and a longing that I had all but forgotten. Something that I wanted since a child but knew that I would never have a family. 

The voice filled my mind driving away from the burning hole in my chest for Ygritte she has just died yesterday and that constant pain seemed dulled now. Tormound said that I could burn her body but all my mind could focus on wasn't the dead women whom I loved. But the word Fire and blood are needed and come find us. 

Raspy and thick the place in my mind as the cool warmth of my bed faded, quickly slipped on a clock I had hoped to shake it off. All dreams fade given time but as I slipped to the room Ghost soft pants filling my ears. Those same raspy voices filled my mind as a haze ran over me once more. “The cellars behind a false wall” 

People wave or gave me praise for holding off the attack until stance could come to my aid. I'm the hero of castle black but I didn't pay them any mind. My heart hammer in my ears ready to burst as I finally gave in to the whisper. I dragged my heavy body down the cellar stare as dust filled my lungs choking me. 

Ghost sniffed the air his nose pointed upwards as if he could sense the wind's current before rushing down the steep stone steps. The scent of mold and moisture in air sat heavy in my lungs as I followed after him. 

Howling angry as Ghost rushed forward his snow-white fur slowly getting cake a dingy gray thanks to the dust dirting in the air. But as I created into the room the soft pattern-filled my ears as dust contained to choke me while the dark swirled around me. 

Running a hand only the weeping rock past dusted shaved and broken weapons waiting to be fixed a sense of unease ran over me. Like this was a trap but those whispers filled my head a pounding filled the back of my right eye. Crippling pain nearly brought me to my knees as I clutched the right side of my head. Pain bleeding and true filled my head as I refused to move but it was the excited whisper that filled my head. 

“Yes, yes find us.” Over and over they pounded in my head as my vision began to fade and black spots acne in my head. The dust-choked me like it had a life of its own as my heart pounded wildly. Fear gripped me as I took a step forward shaky and unsteady then another and another until the pain drifted from my mind. 

By the time that I made it to the other northernmost wall, Ghost has sat on his hind legs and the voice whispered sweet happiness. An ominous and foreboding feel force the air to grow heavy as I curled my finger over the wall pulling at the frayed mother of the bricks until deep black brick most and heavy clunked to the ground. 

Dust exploded from the wall but as my eyes blink away the dust forced my eyes to burn I noticed three large eggs at least 6 times the size of normal eggs. Only these were armored. Three of them the one to the left seemed to be the largest of the three eggs a deep sliver with swirled of white running across the egg much like the colors of house stark.

Just like the dragon in my dreams, slowly peeling my glove away I reach a shaking and tentative hand to the egg my heart pounded as my mind race but once I touch that egg….it was like a warmth rushed over me the egg burning hot to the touch even though they had to be here for at least a few hundred years. 

The one in the middle seemed almost as large was a deep cobalt blue with navy blue swirls. Again I slowly lifted my right hand over to the egg running a gentle hand over it as my eyes shifted quickly to the 3rd egg. Smaller than the other two this is true but unlike the other to this one seemed thicker the scales on the egg seemed stronger. 

But how and why me I am no Targaryen and only a Targaryen can hatch a dragon or ride one. Only the dragon lord of old but as doubt grip me madness took hold my body reacted without m connect my brain to slow on the uptake to realize what is happening. Quickly I gripped the eggs hiding them amongst my clothes before rushing up the stairs. The stones slapping hard against my boots as I desperately ran up the stairs slamming the wooden door open to reveal the frigid winter air. Without thinking I rushed to grab Ygritte body holding tightly to the girl that I one love and moved her out beyond the wall. 

A madness gripped me and resume to let ago even as the sun rain down warm rays and my body began to ache as I built the pyre as high as I could. It felt like fate was moving my body and I was just along with the ride. Though I felt all the bone-breaking work and the way that my muscle tense as my sweat began to freeze as it ran down my back. But not even that could stop me from my madness. A splintered bit deep into my hand as I work and by nightfall I was ready. 

Her vibrant red hair wildly and her pale creamy skin Ygritte truly was breath taken in every way. Even now she looks as though she is sleeping and only waited for her prince to wake her from her enchanted slumber. 

Only I'm no prince and she no princess this wasn’t some magic fairy tail despite the dragons eggs hidden beneath my cloak. Despite the raspy voice telling me to place them on the prey as the image of dragons dance in my head. 

I let myself have this allowing only a brief few moments to wallow in my grief to mourn the only woman that I will ever truly love again. At that moment the cold chilling wind flew at my back. 

Slowly I placed the silver egg by the right side of her head, the blue egg by the left and the ruby red dragon egg nestled in between her breasts. Douching her in oil is the hardest part my heart broke with each slash and oil scent. 

But once I lit the pyre no tears came only the scent of burning flesh and deep black smoke billowing from the air. I half expected her to jump up screaming in a panic begging me to put the flames out but she never did. 

Nervous energy filled me as I watched the flames grow higher and higher while men loomed on the walls waiting for me. I doubt that they saw the eggs that burned to life on the prey but it didn't matter. 

I'm mad I can't even be sure that those are dragons eggs. For all, I know this is lapse insanity but it was said that the Targaryen queen came here with her dragon by why would she hide eggs in a cellar. 

For safekeeping from her husband and the rest of her family, maybe dragons that would only be loyal to her, and why would I think that I could do this I'm nothing more than a bastard born of husband’s betrayal. To think that I'm worthy to hatch such eggs. Only Targaryen and other bloodlines of old Valyira could ride and train them. 

My family has never descended from old Valeria we are the first man we have dire-wolves, not dragons we have white walkers, not stupid warg dreams. I have to be mad. I stood there for hours my legs lock and the madness slowly slipped free of me. It wasn't until the fire died and screeches filled my ears that I saw them three dangerous from my dreams only smaller. 

All wings and tail and scale but still cutest things that I had ever seen, a newfound strength washed over me as I stared at each eye. Silver, blue and red bags of scale and intelligent eyes each of them studying me like a rush of heat filled my body. Quickly I knelt the snow seeping into my pants half expecting them to claw or screech but slowly one by one they climbed into my arms. 

The silver dragon nestled deep into my right arm. Soft purrs of approval leaving her lips as the blue dragon jumped into left arm soft hiss and the scent of smoke filling my nose. Finally, the red one swirled around my arm climbing until she reaches my shoulder. Screeching with delight as she glared at the wall.“Now how am I to explain you to night's watch.” 

Each of them cocked their scaly little head to the right as if to say how should I know. But mercury, ocean blue, and ruby red eyes studied me watching with intelligence and love as the dull warmth spread into a raging inferno. Slowly I turned to Ghost he sniffed at my arms and then my shoulder before letting out an annoyed snort as he licked his lips almost like he wanted to eat them. Butt a thought popped into my mind what am I to do, it's not like I couldn’t hide them eventually someone one would know right?

Danesery POV

The sound of screeches filled the air as wings beaten against the sky. I slowly opened my eyes to see the bright blue sky stared back at me. As I looked to the balcony I could see Viserion laying on the porch bathing in the sun. His golden scales shimmered in the light. 

Rhgeal flew through the air excited screeches filled my ears as the sounds of the city filled my ears. Somewhere very far away I knew Drogon is hunting but what drew my eyes to the skies wasn't Rhgeal flying or Drogon off hunting somewhere. It's the spiking red comet in the shape of a dragons head. The same comet that appeared when my children were born. My heart fluttered and doubt filled my mind as hope began to blossom in my chest I watched as the looming pyramids stared back at me. My dragon banner fluttering in the wind. 

Doubt worked its way into my mind but my heart wouldn't allow for me to feel it somewhere in the back of my mind I heard the same words that have haunted me since the house of the undying. "The dragon must have three heads," My brother said it like I should know what that means but if my heart is right and this comet means the birth of more dragons then there might even be 2 more Targaryens out there. My heart ached for that reality to hope beyond all odds that there is someone out there hoping against all odds just like me that they weren't alone. 


	2. Dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end

Stannis POV 

Screeches from the yard both animal and people alike filled the air shattering the warmth and silence that swirled around me. I know that there must be something going on but at the moment I couldn't care. 

I need for the prophecy to come true now more than ever my men can't sit idly by or my claim will die. I looked ore the dimly lit room the soft pops and crackles of the fire filled my ears as the red women looked deep into the flames. 

I could see the way that her face change as she strokes her ruby in the middle of her necklace. First, it was a doubt that flashed across her face, then shock so pure that it baffled me and finally acceptance as her shoulder began to sink with more doubts but not of what she saw. Though it wasn't until Davos slammed my door open with a surprised look on his face and sweat dripped from his brow did I understand what she saw. 

“Sir there are dragons!! Jon Snow has dragons!!” His voice short of breath and raspy as he panted and first I thought that he must be mad but more screeching louder this time filled the air. 

I have never heard a sound before but the commanding tone of Jon Snow filled the air “Get back your scaring them” His voice filled with parental rage but there is no way only a Targaryen can hatch them only I can do that. I was supposed to wake the dragons, not some bastard boy. Quickly I jumped to my feet uncertainty clouded my mind I was the one that was to wake Dragons from stone, not some bastard boy. 

The cold air bit deep into my skin but not as much as the look of people slowly backing away as Snow's dire-wolf snapped and snarled at people that got to close. His arms folded protectively over his chest as he looks to be carrying something. 

Though what is perched on his shoulder is undeniable a crimson-colored dragon with intelligent and dangerous red eyes stared at the brothers in black and my men alike. Flapping its wings differentially as if to beat them off. Though it was nothing more than wings and tail it’s diamond shapes scale gleaming in the moonlight. 

As I stumble down the stairs in utter shock, rage began to boil as I noticed in his arm were two more dragons one of silver with white swirls and a white tail of the purest snow white. The other a deep bleu with another lighter shade of blue filled came in smooth broad strokes down its neck and back. Both were nestled in his arms content but their eyes cold and daring. 

I didn't know what to say words escape me but rage-filled me I could see Jon a grim and hard line on his face. He looked so much like his farther from the deep gray eyes and black curls and sullen yet handsome face. Nothing scream Targaryen let alone any blood from old Valeria. 

Nothing is known of his mother for all we know Ned fucked the queen before she died and popped him out a bastard. But she was in storm's end pregnant with the silver-haired queen across the narrow sea so it couldn't be.

But its is known only the dragon lords of old Valyira would tame them could even touch them without burning. I don't think that these three are much now but that doesn't mean that they would be taken easily. I started at the valyrian steel sword at his side, the poll was that of a wolf but it could easily be a dragon. 

Doubt and worry clouded my mind as slowly Snow noticed me worried flashed in his eyes before it turned red. Flames of defense flicker in his gaze as he gripped a little tighter to the two dragons in his arms. He wasn't going to give me those dragons so be it I would have to take his head before I took them.

“Lord Snow may I speak with you alone” My voice cold and subtle as my teeth ground mercilessly and rage sat heavy in my stomach like steel. My heart thumped erratically as I glared coldly at him. He didn't blanch or shrink away from my rage and that only further annoyed me. 

He stood stern his face a cold icy mask of indifference that most northerners had but now there is a dangerous fire lit in his eyes that I didn't think that I was going to be able to quell short of a sword to the neck. 

If I could keep him alive make him my soldier, I can have him train the dragons to take orders from me that would be best but it, not the Dragons would learn to heel from me I would need them not only to fight the dead but to fight the living as well.” 

Cold and dangerous he stalked up the stairs with the dire wolf at his side while the red woman stood at the top of the stairs staring at him with wonder. Like she was seeing him for the first time I wanted to scream that I'm the prince who was promised but where would that get me. 

I would look more like a child screaming because he didn't get the attention that he wanted. The whisper and cold leer didn't go unnoticed as I sucked in an unsteady breath did my best to keep my temper before starting to make my way up the steps. Snow and his dire wolf waited for me as he spoke in a polite tone through a clenched jaw. 

“If you wouldn't mind sir I would like Measter Ameon here he is a Targaryen and he knows more about this than I ever could.” Snow at least has the sense to act humble though I could see it. He is just as wild and free as the beast in his arms. I simply nodded my head as I jerked my head to Davos.

“Bring the old blind man we will wait in my room.” Quickly I pushed him into the room desperate to keep the dragons out of sight. The room seemed to grow warmer in my absence of only a few short minutes. The soft crackle seemed to rage as if sense the dragons in the room. Snow quickly sat at pen forte empty leather-bound seats at my war table. Looking lazily at the war map as he studied it. “Come on than hope down.” 

Snow turned his head to stare at the red dragon its ruby eyes studied him as it listened to his gentle tone. He wasn't firm and commanding beast like these are weapons to be controlled and he is a fool to think sweet words would say them. Such a weak boy shouldn’t possess the only 3 dragons in the world. 

The burn in my chest almost forced me too made with rage as I sucked in another claim breath through clenched teeth. The red dragon glared at me studying me with a cocked head. “There girls I don't know what to name them but I knew there was no sense in hiding them. Dragons would be very useful in the coming wars I'm no fool I had no intention of hiding them.” 

The boy's cool town told me that truth I knew that much I watched the red dragon for a moment her ruby eyes studied me as her tail laid against the back of Snow's neck “How do you know that they are girls.” 

I looked over to him as he let out a heavy sigh I walked around the table to sit in front of him. Milsansder following my lead as she looked behind me. I steady my gaze off the fiery gray gaze of the bastard boy who thinks himself a king. 

“I'm a warg I can slip into Ghost as easily as I would put on my shoes but only at night somehow I slipped into their mind and I just knew they were girls. Though from what I have been told by maester Aemon dragons are gender fluid.”

His voice got caught off by the opening of the front door cold air burst through threatening to shake the fire free of the chimney. Davos walked in with the craven fat boy that I didn't ask for his gaps that lips dry and cracked forcing me to glared but the master spoke in a cool tone. “I need him to be my eyes Jon tell me of how you came to these Dragons.” 

The commanding tone hun heavy in the air as the old man and the fat boy walked briskly into the room with Davos closing the door behind him he left firmly against the now-closed door as he gave Jon a watery look. 

His eyes cold and he stared the beast in Snow's arms with hate I'm sure-fire is not his friend after what happened to 3 of his sons at Blackwater Bay. The fat boy gasped and stared on in wonder as he slowly helped the old man sit beside Snow. 

“You are a Targaryen it's only right would you like to hold one. Three all girls and all beautiful, silver and white, navy and cobalt blue and fire red with ruby-colored eyes.Just the same way that they appeared in my mind last night.” 

Slowly he places lift the silver dragon into maester Aemon’s lap, she hissed in protest deep black smoke coming out in wispy puff from her nose. Small venomous hisses filled the air as her mercury colored eyes study the man before giving him attention sniff. 

As if she could smell the magic in his blood slowly she began to sit in his lap a few soft hisses and purrs fled her scaly lips and into the air as her eyes closed and her tail wrapped around her body. Shocked and excited gasps of joy filled the air as the blind fooled stroke the dragon’s small blocky head. 

“Now boy how did you come by these Dragons” I gave Snow a cold look my tone even colder also meaning as he leered coldly at me but didn't say a word. It is the ruby dragon that did his taking for him. Jumping from his shoulder, she landed on the desk with a soft thud as she screeches widely at me. Her wings beating against the still warm air as her tail lashed wildly. 

But Snow simple hushed his dragon as the other two began to hiss as well. With a tentative finger, he rubbed down the ruby dragons head. The fire in his own eyes began to quell as his easiness washed over the other three dragons. The ruby dragon back away sitting intently in front of Snow. 

“Like I said I'm a warg or a skin-changer as the wildlings call me in my dreams I can slip into the mind of beast of my choosing until last night it had only been Ghost. But I slipped into all three of their minds at once” His voice soft as he gave me a cautious stare trying to figure out if I believe him but with these dragons, in his lap, it's hard press not to. 

With a slow breath and a lick of his bottom lip he spoke again this tie in a more confident voice. “we're outside passed the wall I could tell by the forest, they kept telling me to find them that they were left here but the Targaryen queen that visit the wall ages ago. They were hiding in the cellars behind a wall that seemed to be crumbling. They kept calling me driving me mad to the point that my head spun and it goes to painful to ignore. Almost like magic…” 

His voice grew uncertain once more as he studied the dragon in his arms tentatively run an absent finger on the spiked spine of the blue dragon the size smaller than a pup that rated contently in his lap. Soft purse left her lips as soft black tuft of smoke slipped from her small nostrils.

“Anway Ghost leads me to the wall almost like they had been calling him too and once I had them a fit of madness ran over me. I gripped Ygrete body the body of my lost love the wildling girl and I place her in the price I put all three eggs on the pyre with the body and that was it once the flame dies down they were left. Fire and blood they weren't just the words of House Targaryen for no reason.”

Hesitant he stopped talking suddenly ashamed of something but as he shifted to give me a cold-hearted glare the flames burst to life again in his eyes. Chasing away the doubt that had once been present. His voice stronger and surer as he spoke in an almost mystified tone. 

“It was almost like my body knew before my mind a blood sacrifice must be made and she was the one that the dragons chose it was like I had no control of my body I just wanted to get the voice out of my head I didn't think that I would get three dragons out of it.”

His voice filled with childlike wonder as his brows dipped as he studies the silver dragon resting in Aemon's lap. “I still can't believe it and I was thereafter I held them I knew that I couldn't just hide them away I don't know the first thing about racing or training dragons and it would be selfish of me to hide them away from the world when they need so desperately the country is torn the north and the river land bleed and a Lannister king sits on the throne and the dead are marching on us but no one seemed to care. These dragons might be our only chance there are rumors across the narrow sea of dragons but we have yet to see them and yet there are three right here that can't be chance.” 

His voice grew cold and weary as the study the dragon in his lap before turning to Aemon. “You are a Targaryen knowledge has been passed down in your line that is going to be needed to train and nurture them. They have to grow and quickly if not they won't be able to defend even themselves and the wall and the rightful king are going to need them.”

I felt a sense of ease wash over me as his commanding tone filled the air no longer confused or torn sure and confident. Power radiated off of him as he spoke each word. But I didn't believe for a second that he would give me those dragons. 

Studying the way that his brows dipped as his gray eyes cloud over with worry Aemon spoke in a low gravelly voice though he couldn't hide the joy that burned in his chest and filed his voice with an edge of excitement.

“Dragons eat meat burnt as black that is a good start the more you feed them the more that they grow. Also, Dragons tend to imprint with the first person that they see when their eggs hatch. That is why Targaryen place dragons eggs in the cradles of their newborns so that they might grow side by side. Also, most dragons are trained in high Valerian so it would be best to teach them in their native tongue of their lands. I can teach you, for now, I would start with feeding them meat turn black. We can talk more though after they have eaten and I have some scrolls that you might want to read. To think that there were dragons eggs just been us. But that speaks more to you, Jon Snow. How much do you know about your birth mother.” 

A sense of fear ran over me even the old man knew there is just no way that Snow was who he said he was. He just can't be 100% Northmen. A frown began to pull at my lips soon the Lannister would get word of this and they would try to take the dragons for themselves. Or they might just slaughter them. They could even take Snow if they so damn well have chosen and their army is larger.

“If the Lannister didn't kill my father we would know he swore to me that he would tell me who my mother is after I took the black and not a moment before. But by the time that I took the black he lost his head.” 

His voice turned to a low guttering snarl and rage in the dire wolf rose with his master's temper. Ghost snarled aimlessly flashing his gleaming white teeth. The red dragon screech while the Silver and blue hissed together. “Gīda ilagon byka ones” 

The words slipped idly from Snow’s lips but he didn't even seem to know what his language change but the dragons respond to his soft-hearted commands. It was Millsandre who bought the language change to our attention and his. 

“Nyke thought bona ao couldn't ȳdragon Valyrīha” Her starry gaze and a shocked voice filled Snow shook his head as Valyrian spilled easily from her tongue as her crimson brows raised in shock.

“Nyke ȳdra daor” Even as they carried on in Valyrian I could tell that he didn't realize that he wasn't even speaking the common toughen any more. After a moment something in Snow clicked as he looked up at Melisandre his gray eyes stunned as he studies her heart-shaped face. 

Her beauty just a beguiling as this whole mess. “Sorry I don't know where that came from it just popped into my mind. Anyway, I don't know who my mother is but my father was certain that she was no whore so there that I guess but I don't know.” 

His voice grew cold as his brows knitted as he stared gently at the Dragons loving filled his eyes and quenching the burning flames that had once filled them. Placing his left hand upward his pal facing the roof. I watched as his ruby dragon jumped happily into his calloused hands. Beating her wings against the air as she returned to her spoke on his shoulder. Nipping playful at his cheeks. “If you don't mind, I want to get them so food could we continue this in the kitchen or maybe even tomorrow.” 

His tone questioning and soft as he looked up at me with patience gray eye as he glared coldly at me I knew that he wanted to tell me to shove it to keep the Dragons. I never thought that Snow would or could be these greedy but those things are power. With a heavy sigh, I nodded my head I would have to find a way to get those things away from him. 

“Alright, then Measter Aemon would you show me which meat would be best.” He is too light-hearted as he invited Aemon to sit with him but ignores me altogether. Doubt began to fill my mind as bile and poison began to fill my mouth, I would have to keep a close eye on him.

Melisandre POV

Was he the true prince that was promised, I watched Jon Snow from afar, a light smile graced his usually sullen face. His eyes darkened as in the light gray eyes flicker to violet. 

His dragon screeched happily as the nipped playfully at his fingers. Hate grew and thickened, in the air as his brothers watched him. Some with hate burning in their eyes others with envy but it was Janos Slynt who caught my eyes. 

Jumping quickly from his seat moved about his brothers. Briskly making his way out of the room and a sense of dread filled me but I didn't something told me to say. Like a lover caress whisper of the lord of light brushed against my skin. Whispering the same words over and over as the flames grew high and wild in the hearth. 

"He is the prince who was promised" Growing louder and louder until the gentle caress turned into a hard smack. Urging me forward and yet my feet felt grounded as I watched him as still as any tree. If he is the prince who was promised Stannis will not simply let go. What have I done guilt and disgust wiggled in me I burned innocent men, sure they were infidels but I burned them for the wrong man. This man this boy standing before is the prince who was promised and he is far too honorable or proud to break his vows. Nothing short of his death would get him out of this vow, but what am I to do? Do I stay with Stannis who I know would never lead us through the long night and wars to come. Or do I stay with the boy who would never wage war against false kings and prophets? 

My heart twisted in the wind as my feet dragged me numbly through the mess until cool frigid air ran against my skin like a gentle breeze the might blue wall of ice imbued me with power but not knowledge. I wish that the lord of light would just tell me what he wanted.

I had one man a hard and honorable man that knew battles than anyone, I also have this boy a born leader, with strength, intelligence, cunning, dragons and magic flowing in his veins.

A skin-changer a child of the north the power of the old gods flow through him. At first, I thought that it was simply the trees but then I noticed an older presence one ancient searing power hotter than the 14 flames of old Vaylria. 

I watched the moon full in the sky as my mind swam with the thought that I couldn't hope to puzzle the loud screeches from the mess seemed to drown out as the men ran about hoping to get just a bit closer to the dragons. I wanted to do the same I'm blessed by the fire but something told me that they wouldn't like me that they would hate me and soon it would be for good reason.

But as my heart and my thoughts were torn I noticed 2 ravens flying through the sky their black feathers glowing in the light as Janos Slynt rushed down the steps. His face hard and cold as he rushed back to his room before he could be missed and I just knew that something wasn't right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gīda ilagon byka ones:Calm down little ones  
Nyke thought bona ao couldn't ȳdragon Valyrīha:I didnt know you spoke Valyrian  
Nyke ȳdra daor:I don't


	3. Unwanted Attention

Jon POV 

The soft crackle the warmth that swirled around me didn't block out the cold glares of the man sitting among the mess hall. None of them more then Thorne his cold beedy blue eyes stare me down. But screeches and hisses from the little ruby dragon knock that off. With an angry growl, he turned to talk with Slynt

I could only chuckle as I watched the bright pink and tender flesh turn black as night as justice exploded from the meat. The scent of swine filled my nose as my mouth began to pool with hungry drool. Placing a few cubes of meat on the table I turned back to see Ghost gnawing on a bone from a pork shoulder. The scent of burning flesh and meat filled the air the three little bags of scale snapped at each as they fought over the meat. 

Dark cubes of meat stared back at me as they each gobbled them down their sharp baby teeth gleaming in the firelight as Master Aenom and Sam sat to the right of me. I could see Sam watching them timidly but that same childlike wonder but he didn't have the heart to touch them. 

I ran a figure carefully over the silver dragon her mercury eyes shimmering in the light turning luminous in the firelight. I could see Sam growing antsy he wanted nothing more than to touch them. “Go on” I smiled gently at him as his brown eyes filled with worry. 

After chilling silence, he reached a handout. Tentatively his fingers curled under Silvers's chin. Soft purrs left her clenched jaw. Though it didn't last long blue got jealous and with a furious snap of her jaw, Sam snatched his head away. 

“Hey that wasn't nice” I gently chastised blue my tone growing just a bit sterner as she lowered her gaze. I couldn't help but laugh as I began to scratch behind her spiking horn on her tiny little square head. Finally, I laid a gentle hand on the back of red, eagerly she ripped off the remnants of the cubed of meats before nipping playfully at my finger like she wanted to eat me next. 

“Have you thought of names it would better help the dragons imprint and bond with you more” Aemon informative tone forces me to smile, every kid dreams of dragons but I never thought that I would possibly have the only 3 left in the world. 

“No do you have any ideas?” My tone casual as I turn to look at Aemon as sad smile started to form on his face as his creamy white skin seemed to grow lighter but just being in the presence of dragons seemed to fuel him. “Ageon named all of his dragons after the gods old Valyria maybe you should keep the tradition.” 

I didn't know much of the old gods of Valyria but I knew that people still shudder at the names of the first three dragons to traffic the andals and seven kingdoms before they were brought to heel. 

Excitement burned in me for a moment I dare to think of myself as something other than the bastard of Winterfell. “Well, that red one seemed to be the most fierce and daring of the bunch and quick to rage and attack maybe Tyraxes after the goddess of warfare and battle strategy among other things.” 

His tone light with levity but softness in his tone had an edge to it like the names that I pick will affect their personality. With a cool smile, I began to bubble with warmth as I looked over to Tyraxes. Her ruby eyes sending the fire in the hopes of more meat being cooked. 

Quickly though as if she had known that we were talking about her ruby eyes studied me as a sign of love and protection ran over me. “Well, what do you think does Tyraxes sound good to you.” 

Soft purr filled the air as she tried to fly her wings beating rapidly against the air but she didn't so much as left off the ground. But her determination confirmed that she loved them the name I laughed at her before curling my finger beneath her skin bubbling with burning warmth that sizzled the skin as other that touch her but to me it is a dull warmth. 

“Aright Master Aenom how about the silver and white beauty.” My tone filled with levity the one ever-present leaders seemed to fade away as ease of peace ran over me. I knew that nothing would happen to my girls as long as Ghost had my back. My body felt embed with power and purpose as I looked at the gorgeous girls in front of me. 

My heart thumped happily as I studied the mercury colored eyes that grew. Her fork tongue spilled from her scaley lip exploded her teeth as she licked up the juice leftover from the meat. Aenom let out a content sigh as his handheld up idly his palm facing upwards so that silver could jump into his hand. 

Nipping play full frozen Aenom to laugh gently a sense of joy so pure that I couldn't even help but laugh as the darkness of the room and the wrath of the fire at my back filled me with newfound hope and love for these dragons they truly are a gift. I'm sure that Aenom wouldn't have much longer and at least he could see this or feel it before he passes. 

“How about Tessarion the goddess of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, beauty, and archery. If she is as described by sam her scale are a thing of beauty and her sight must be breathtaking.”

I smiled gently at Tessarion her shining and brilliant eyes shimmer just a bit brighter at the mention of her new name. Finally came the blue dragon her head coach another side as her wings rested at her back. 

Her spiked tail whipping back and forth like she was happy to see me and she wanted me to know it. Love and admiration filled her eyes and warmth and fatherly pride bloomed my chest. Warmth and love like I never felt before filled me and for a moment I felt like I belonged.

“Meleys” The words spilled from my lips I didn't know where the name came from but she is happy as her chin adjusted upward with a dignity befitting a queen. “Goddess of love and fertility wisely chosen. There have been many dragons but these three will be of legend even compared to the 3 of Aegon's conquest.” 

His voice so sure and warm that I could feel his joy as his smile slowly began to slip as he spoke in a cool and informative voice. His head dipped low as he looked over to me as if he could see me for the first time. 

“Now with that out of the way I should tell you some commands for the dragons. “Dracarys though this won't be used for a while not until they are a few months maybe even a year older. It means Dragonfire, then there is Sovetes which means fly though it is plural. Also, there is some text you should read that might help.” 

I nodded my head as I took a turn to speak both words and they spilled out in a perfect high Valyrian. Though it didn't seem right that I could easily speak a language that took other years to master. I didn't know what to make of all of this magic and dragons eggs speaking to me and sending me dreams. It doesn't seem real but as I looked at the three dragons below me I found it hard not to believe. I have seen white walkers this shouldn't be as spring and breathtaking as it is. “Alright, shall we go now?” 

Aemon POV 

Darkness swirled around my always it was dark but the moment that Jon put that dragon in my lap something in me stirred long forgotten, not since the last time that I place a hand in the swirling orange flames of a heart long ago when I was still a boy. 

If he is immune to heat that means that he is of Targaryen or Blackfyre blood he is no simple bastard no matter how much he wishes. I'm not the only one to notice even as Sam slammed the door shut behind him and Stannis slapping boots echoed in my ear I knew what he is here about before even he did. 

Jon posed a threat not just as a boy who can wild dragon but as a possible heir to the throne Stannis is an honorable man that much is clear but he started this quest for power and now no matter the laws that he tries to uphold he will not allow Jon or his dragons to take what he believes is his. 

They will call Jon a usurper a liar a pretend nothing more than a bastard but his blood his gifts with skin changing and his growing connection with those dragons that can't be denied. 

Plus if he truly is who I think that he is then the throne is his birthright how could any Targaryen be a usurper when they were the ones that united the kingdoms, but I doubt that Stannis will see it that way. "That boy do you know who his mother is? Was it the late queen? Could she have had twins? Did he send one north with ned stark and the other across the narrow see hoping that at least one of them would escape Roberts wraith." 

His hushed and hurried voice grew more anxious and strain I could almost make out his gaunt aggravated face his brows dipped down in silently worry and confusion as sweat slipped down his face. A warmth swirled around me that might have been thought to be stifling to someone like Stannis.

"That unlikely the queen died in childbirth and at the time of Daenerys birth, Ned Stark was in the capital and before that he never met the queen. He isn't Daenerys brother that much is clear he might not be a Targaryen at all." 

I knew that was a lie as far as the world knows only one out of 40 dragonlord bloodlines made it out of the doom, that is the Targaryen through a series of unfortunate events a lesser branch known as the Blackfyres formed that much is known as well. 

But any living backfires are in Essos across the sea long before Jon was born. The only logical choice would be Rhgear he wanted the song of ice and fire so badly that he was willing to do whatever it took to make it a reality. "Could he be a Blackfyre?" 

Again panic tones ripped me from my deep thought as I leaned further back into the chair I could almost see the panicked expression on his face as I spoke in a cool tone, "Impossible" That one word force a heavy grunt to leave his lips as confusion began to well in him, Rhgear please tell me that you didn't. 

My thought scared as I realized how easily Jon had begun to sing the dance of dragons the same song that Rhgear favored, the unconscious knowledge of High Valyrian could have been absorbed when he was still in his mother's womb. Could Jon Snow be a child of Prince Rhaegar? 

"So if he isn't the son of the late queen and he isn't a Blackfyre then who is he?" Stannis impatient tone wasn't all too surprising and as my heart hammered in my chest I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for a long time without making a plausible lie. Jon, please be careful. 

Jon POV 

_A few hours later _

My body grew weary as I did my best to keep my eyes from shutting the soft snores of the girls filled my ears. Their warmth burned into my body as they laid across my lap and chest as I reclined backward. Staring blankly as orange flames reduce the firewood to ash and splinter of blackened wood. 

I impulse to rush into the fire to touch it and feel the warmth against it skin came bubbling up in me. But I would be burn I knew that and yet my body ached to touch the flames, quickly I shove that roaring impulse down into a tight little box hidden deep in my chest. 

Instead, I turned my tired eyes to get another dragon to scroll the words faded with time the scent of dust mites an old paper filled my nose. But I couldn't go to sleep just one more scroll was this how Sam felt when he was down here reading. “Your still up?” 

A cautious and another voice filled my ears as Sam walked around the chair in a wide berth before settling his chair before the fire. Sitting to my left as his lips were pursed into a shocked expression when he noticed the faded leathery paper in my hands. 

Then he gave a coyote look to the dragons resting on me fear flashed in his eyes but also wonder as he began to look away. Instead of feeling safe staring at Ghost curled up in a tight arctic white ball of fur he snorted gently. He looked like he preferred Wolf to the dragons which I understood he needed time. For me, though it seemed natural, so much so that it scared me. 

“If we are being honest I'm afraid to sleep I don't know why but a part of me feels like I might die if I part from these dragons even for a moment. It's still so hard to believe me a bastard boy I knew nothing about dragons or magic and I managed to bring three of them back to life.

By all accounts, these dragons should be in the arms of Maester Aemon or even that Tarygean girl over across the narrow sea. This is the last place for dragons is a cold and desolate place like this. Most resided in volcanoes or hot area like deserts. That was why they could only be found in old Valyria where they had 14 Volcanoes each of them named after the 14 gods. 

Gods by now my mind is spinning with Valyrian religion, geography and a few tips about dragons. But I still plant there has to be a reason that I'm even able to touch them their skin forced you to snatch your hand away after a few moments. They are fire made flesh, that much is said in these scrolls but I can touch them, same as Aemon and they seemed to sense my moods.” 

My voice weary and horse many people have come to see them and a feared to fill me each time I only trust two men with my dragons with my children. Any other time a fierce aura of protectiveness settled around me. Which didn't help anything because my spitfire Tyraxes picked up on that each time. 

She would scream and beat her wings against the air as she leaned back on her legs, her eyes lit up with fury the others veered from her but some of the braver was able to touch her even stop her from screeching with a few well-placed scratches but she would look to me first as if to say can we trust them? 

My shoulder dipped with doubt as I looked oversee Sam he looked to be holding something back. But instead of speaking he shivered miserably as his teeth began to chatter force a clicking echo to fill the room. “Sam?” His averted his gaze looking like a large black blob as the light of the fire began to die down.

“Can I throw some more wood on?” I didn't think that it had been that cold but then again I have the dragons laying on me everything seemed warm with them on me. “Sure as long as you tell me what's wrong.” Even as I spoke the words, the winter wind howled at the door and blew the shutters open. 

Sam simply nodded his head and started to make his face as he threw a few logs in thick with deep brown bark. While his leather fur-lined gloves started back at me as he continued to chuck in a few more logs until the flames came bursting back to life no longer fading embers but a raging orange flame. E

With only final heavy breath and a dip of his shoulders, Sam spoke in a rather reluctant tone as his brows dipped down in worry as frown line began to take up residence in his forehead. “Maester Aenom told me that imprinting has nothing to do with it, that even if you were just the bastard of Ned Stark you shouldn't be able to tame the dragons. He worried that people might have the blood of old Valyria and come after you. Stannis and that red woman they have been burning kings if they think that you might be related to Ares even in the slightest it might be too dangerous to stay here Jon.” 

I wasn't all that worried about it, the first man has magic in their veins the same as the Dragonlords and I'm a warg so of course, I should be able to control these dragons. I said as much to same but he didn't seem convinced as he chews his bottom lip as he began to mull over his thoughts. Not saying a word he numbly nodded his head like he didn't really believe the words that spilled from my lips but he wouldn't openly question it. 

So there we sat in silence as my lids grew heavy and the soft snores of Ghost and the girls began to ease me further and further into a comfortable sleep. I could feel the Sam stirring beside me and I only managed to say 3 words before images of Old Valyria and flying Tyraxes filled my mind. “Bard the door” 

Ser Jorah POV 

The screeches of the dragons still brought wonder into my eyes and joy into my heart but nothing would be a more stunning sight then the Khaleesi her silver hair shimmering in the light as pure as freshly fallen snow. 

A slight smile pulled at her supple pink lips as her eyes were trained on the sky ever since she conquered Astapor she had been staring at the sky with longing and hope.

I knew why up in the sky sat a red comet the color of blood and fire the same comet that appeared the moment that her dragons were brought into this world. Even now I felt my own eyes drawn to the bright blue sky. 

Doubt filled my mind but there sat the comet for almost 2 days, bright as blood with the head in the shape of a dragon in mid roar heading back to Westeros she swore that was a sign but she the only living breathing Targaryen left in this world is the only one that knows the secret to hatch dragons eggs, maybe this is just another trick of the house of the undying or it might not be but that doesn't mean that her family is alive. 

It hurts me to say such thing but in reality that is the truth they are all gone the last 4 dragons sit here on this cliff on their way to Yunkai, with a sad huff my presence was known.

I could tell by the way that her shoulders stiffened but she didn't say a word didn't turn around just sat still as possible. A slight smile on her face as she tossed a silver curl over her shoulder letting it ripple. Her alabaster skin smooth and browning in the sun as she stared up in wonder.

"Ser Barristan said the same thing that you are about to say that I'm the last Targaryen that my children are the last dragons but you could be wrong. We all could I woke up yesterday night with the scratches of hatchlings in my ears and this red comet in the sky. That isn't some random event or a fibration of my mind this has to be real I'm not mad like my father." 

Her voice almost sounded pleading as if she needs me to see this the way that she does for the love that I bore for this girl I knew that I should just agree with her to make her happy but she needs council, not lies and sweet words. "I wish for you to have a family for you not to be dealt the cards that you have been given but the chances of their being more Targaryens and dragons well that is almost impossible." 

I spoke the words but I didn't believe them there is a part of my way deep down that though maybe I'm wrong we all were, we though Dragons were dead we swore by the old gods and the new that we would never see a dragon in our lifetime. 

Then came Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen and three dragons were born who is to say that it will stop there may be the age of dragons didn't die out maybe this is the start to a new Targaryen empire. 


	4. Bastards and Dragons

Cersei POV 

The morning sun shimmer into the room from the window, a gentle breeze ruffling my bed head tousled and spilling down my back. Deep purple win stared back at me as I sipped absently as the tanning taste of the wine forced my lips to buzz. Leaning against the cool marble of the window cell I watched as doves flew easily through the sky. Their wings flapped with a few board strokes as their sweet song drifted over the wind.

A resounding knock at the door forced me out of my sense of ease as a bright flash of annoyed burn in my chest. What idiot thought that they could ruin my morning this early? I looked over to see Jaime walking in the room his golden hand causing a hue of golden to run over my bed. 

His shimmering gold breastplate reflects the morning light onto the wall as he cautiously walked into the room. A slight frown gracing his handsome face as his shimmering emerald eyes filled with worry. In his hand, a rolled-up paper with the black seal of Castle Black appeared. “It's from Slynt and you should see it. He sent one to you and one to father, father read him, and he is burning with rage.” 

His voice tense and cool as I noticed for the first time how rigged his look called in his golden and white armor. The annoyance began to wane in my body and for a short moment, I felt worried. Then I remember the kind of sullen fool that we are dealing with it is probably just another plea to be released from his vows. 

The warmth of the sun felt cool against my skin as the joy of my morning began to slip away. The air grew tense and cold as I felt my hand as my mother tip my glass cup to my lips. The sweet wine almost overshadows the annoyance and rage that started to form in my chest. 

The cool and moist paper hit my skin and I blanched away from the coolness of it though I'm sure that is thanks to those flurries that the north suffer from. The cool paper felt light in my hand but as I unrolled the paper and read the childlike cursive words my heart started to speed up slightly. 

“This is Ser Slynt formerly of the king's guard and former Lord of Harrenhal. I write this without others knowing. Stannis has taken up residence in castle black after he helped fight against the wilding masses. After the fight, the bastard Jon Snow burned his wilding whore in the woods and came back with three dragons. He holds them now hidden away in the maester tower away from me and the rest of the men. The men are all worried due to the dragons that seemed to be smitten with him and follow his orders. Quickly riders must be sent to collect him and the dragons before Stannis can steal them for himself or Jon Snow could use against House Lannister. Your faithful servant Janos Slynt” 

Doubt fills me first I mean really first the silver bitch has dragons and now you are telling e a brat that doesn't even have the blood of old Valyria is claiming to have dragons. As the cold desktop lands of the north driven Janos made. 

Then joy bubbled in me this had to be a joy I giggled happily my muscles began to ache as I clutch tightly to my stomach. Tears spilling easily from my eyes as my lips and cheeks began to ache from laughing. That made my morning wiping the tears from my eyes as joy faded I had the letter for Jamie to read. 

Though I didn't get the response that I thought I would even staid of him breaking out into comical laughter he grew a new shade of pale. As pure white as his cloak as he studies the paper his emerald eyes turning a jaded forest green as he sucked in an unsteady breath. “I father has this same letter and he is seething in a silent rage don't you think that you should be taking this seriously.” 

Doubt again swirled as I watched Jaimie they caught off his hand not his brain what is wrong with him. With a heavy sigh, I thought back to the same boy from the feast nearly 2 years ago. 

A boy with black curls slicked back with cool gray eyes hard and cold with a handsome yet grim face. A white dire wolf pup rolling at his heels and now something is claiming he has three dragons as well. Laughable I let you another snort there is just no way my skepticism seemed to only further annoying Jaime as he spoke in a cold tone. “Father is called a meeting I have to go get Joffrey.” 

With those words, he turned swiftly on his heel his eyes burning with rage as he stormed off like I'm the one in the wrong. I mean really to think that Dragons would be in the north. I chortled gently as I gulped the remaining sickly sweet purple wine before making my way to my closet. 

I quickly got dressed pulling on my red silk dress with a golden armor plating and a line in mid roar. Our families words hear me roar it brought a slight smile to my face as I started to make my way down the hall. The soft feel of my slippers pattering gently against the marbled color as I quickly made my way up the stairs. Doubt slowly began to eat away at me again as I thought about Slynt 

Slynt isn't the kind of man that believed in magic of any kind he is the son of a butcher who doesn't have the creativity. But still, everyone knows that dragons like it were it is warm, to be in such a cold place as the north the winter cold is ever-present there is no way that they would live even if they were real. 

Plus the world seems dragon crazy since the Tarygeans lost their throne they claim that they are in the Qarth making their way to the slave cities even as we speak and come on that couldn't be the slightest bit real. Though I would never voice those doubts if father thinks that to be real.

I quickly I shove the large metal doors of the hand chamber open to see my father rubbing the golden stubble on his jaw. His bottom jaw rocking back and forth as he did so lost in his thoughts. The golden specks in his eyes seemed to gleam violently as he finally noticed me. My steps grew light with worry as I made my way to the opposite end of the table seeing at the head of the table. 

“I got a letter as well as the rest of the council is on their way I assume” My tone light as for a moment I let myself believe this lie even if he had dragons the Lannister would be his first target. Joffery saw to that when he killed Nex Stark there is no way that he could have the dragons so there is no point in worrying. 

The doors were flung open as the rest of the council walked in, the bumbling fool Mace Tyrelle and his aimless rambles. Varsy setting of rose water and powdered white cheeks clean shave and training as he smiled gently at me.

Slowly they all walked in and finally Tyrion waddled into the room I had to stifle a laugh as his crimes vest insulted our family name with his very breath. Silicone rained only for a moment the heavy footfall of a man and the lighter footfall my guess Jeffory echoed in the air. The soft links of sword against armor filled my ears as my son broke into the room. 

His golden curls dampened by sweat as he let out heavy panting breaths while his father Jaimie didn't seem the least bit winded even in full armor with a Valyrian sword on his face. One-handed and he is still twice the man that Joffrey would ever be. 

“What is the meaning of this!!!” The angry shrieks are raspy and girlish as he glared at father. His teeth slammed shut as he ground them as his first began to clench so tightly that his knuckles turned white. 

“You follies have come back to bite us in the ass, come looked at this boy” With angry snarled and a meaning yet commanding tone. Joffery blanched away from father rage his green eyes lit with rage. His lips pulled into a disgusted sneer as I let out a heavy breath as he flung a white parchment Joffrey who flinched. 

I could hear the imp stifling a chuckle as the white paper drifted through the air, fluttering about until it felt into Joffery’s hands. Even as he read the words from the paper I could see the same doubt and confusion fluttering onto his face. 

“How is this my folly this fool is wrong there are no dragons in the north.” Tension and unease ran over the room as Varys squirmed in his seat while Tyrion's eyes widen with wonder like an amazing child. Mace shudder his original royal family of the high garden was distracted and his lowly family took its place. 

“Oh really you didn't cut his father's head and then have his brothers killed, and there's the fact that you keep one of his sister hostage and the other is missing and thought to be dead. He could have dragons three of them unlike that brat across the sea the whole night watching supposedly wanted this. Unlike her unproven dragons these have people to back them up so tell me how so solve your mess this time” 

Rage didn't begin to explain father murderous intent that clocked him like a dangerous beast wild with rage and hate. His gaze narrowed in on Jofferry as the rest of the table didn't dare speak. Not even me I had to resist the urge to shudder as I sense the confusion hanging heavy in the air. I decided that I would clear that up for them all before things got progressively worse. 

“This is Ser Slynt formerly of the king's guard and former Lord of Harrenhal. I write this without others knowing. Stannis has taken up residence in castle black after he helped fight against the wilding masses. After the fight, the bastard Jon Snow burned his wilding whore in the woods and came back with three dragons. He holds them now hidden away in the maester tower away from me and the rest of the men. The men are all worried due to the dragons that seemed to be smitten with him and follow his orders. Quickly riders must be sent to collect him and the dragons before Stannis can steal them for himself or Jon Snow could use against House Lannister. Your faithful servant Janos Slynt”

Even as I spoke the word they seemed ridiculous as father snapped his head back and spoke in a cold tone. “That might be what he wrote to you but he wrote in more detail to me, he spoke of how Jon Snow the bastard walked into castle Blacks training yard with three dragons clinging to him the whole castle saw him. I'm sure that he would have written you the same thing but I guess that there wasn't supposed to be any word leaving Castle black he gave you a shortened versions so that he would not get caught.” 

Farther voice hoarse from rage but clear that little shit cheated me he should have given me the one in detail. Rage bubbled in the pit of my stomach as I leaned further into my chair. Resting my arms against the warm leather as heat buzzed inform the open solar windows.

Tyrion cleared his throat as he studies the table drinking in the mood as he would wine before speaking in a cool tone. “The best way to get to the truth is to see for ourselves if what is to believe in Esos is true that girls have three dragons of her own this would be the only way to combat them. 

Sansa my lady wife it's her brother if we use her pull at his heartstrings for her then Joffrey absolves him of his vows as a man in black. We could have him raise and train them so that we may use them if and when the girl crosses the sea.”

Even as he spoke, I knew that it was a sound plan but it would be better if we knew were Arya stark is. Two would be better than one and if we have one of his brothers then we would have one Stark child for each dragon and any more that he might be hiding under Winterfell. Suddenly the words took on a new meaning as a sense of power and amusement ran over me. Absolute power it forces warmth to pool in my legs and longing to fill my heart it's everything that I have ever wanted. 

“I would like you to search for the youngest daughter as well it would help to have them both, for now, the dragons are not full-grown and we can use that to capture them and him,” I added my voice to Tyrion's and it felt so strange to agree with him but at the moment this threat seems to be growing more credible though I'm still skeptical too if those dragons even really exist.

“No-kill him and take the dragons” Joffery’s raspy voice filled the air with familiar panic from his fight with the blackwater bay battle. Though even I know that if we kill this boy even if he does have the dragons they would never trust us unless he ordered them to. 

Father glared hatefully at him as he spoke in a cold commanding tone, “Oh and would you start winning back the trust of Sansa. If her brother ever found out who the two of you terrorized her, he would revolt against us. ” His rage burned so brightly that the room sends to grow a few degrees warmer. 

Tension grew in the air and I swallowed my doubt they are all overreacting mark my words no kind of beast exist. But Jeffory took a step back his face paling I'm a sure image of burning alive terrorized his mine. But instead, his lips began to tremble as he spoke in a panicked tone. “You can't talk to me like that I'm your king.” 

He shudders back he sounded like a crying child. Father simply grumbled at him as his lips pulled back over his teeth as he stares angrily. “You stupid child this is your fault you killed Ned Stark if you would have let him take the black none of this would even be happing. You mutilated the boy's brother he will take your head and fences don't start to get mended. Its 6 months back and forth then to the wars and winter in the north, that is how long you have to get Sansa back into both of your corners” 

With a cold glare flashed my way farther angled his body so that he was only looking at the imp and only the imp. “Tyrion you know the boy you traveled with him to the wall once before, right?” I looked over to Tyrion as father questioning tone took him to be surprised but he didn't seem to eat it up.

“Yes that is true he is a boy that has no love for Lannister he hates us as much as Ned Stark did and he is just as stubborn and noble. But he does love his family and is a dutiful son if Sansa is lord over him, he would give the dragons to us they are beast but she is family he would surely choose her.” 

Varsy seemed to smile smugly but he didn't say a word which is unlike him, his eyes seemed to be drinking all of this in. Like he had someone to report back to but I didn't trust him though it not like I could have him killed for treason based on a hunch. 

“Good, take an envoy of 20 men starts to make the journey north and swiftly I want you to have him back here before the wedding. Cersei, Joffrey you both tortured that girl I expect you to warm up to her give her something to want to hold onto. Treat her more like the family she is and less like the wolf forced into a den of lions.

Jaime put a team together and give them the best tracking house we have I want Arya Stark found her clothes are still here use them to get a base scent. I want both those girls in my grasp before that boy has three dragons and an army at his back.” 

His booming voice forced everyone into action but I sat there for a moment knowing for a fact that there were no dragons to speak up. But what I'm supposed to speak to some dimwitted girl like she is my sister. Thought made me want to vomit as I resisted the urge to gag as I rose from my seat. 

Fine, I might as well go find out what I can do with this boy and if he has the dragons and if he does come here I could marry him that would be power all for me. I would permanently cement my power and keep Joffrey from the throne. A mad grin began to spill onto my face as I strolled out t resolved to find Sansa.

Varys POV 

I walked briskly down the hall but not too fast as to make it seem like I'm rushing, should I tell the queen about the dragons she is a Targaryen would she allow a bastard boy like Jon Snow to have these dragons to keep them. Doubt wormed its way into my heart but so did trepidation, if I gave this girl false hope and it turned out to be all baseless rumors what would become of me. Would she designed into darkness and try to kill me or would she be resolved to see for herself. 

I racked my brain as I notice Tyrion walking down the hall on stunted legs the way that he waddled about I knew that he had to be in pain and it would be less than pleasant riding hard to the north hoping to get there before the storms start to flare up.

Pity welled in me but with him gone that is one less person that I have to worry about, Joffery would make a terrible king and Tommen is a sweet boy but if he were on the throne Tywin would be leading and he kills children just because he can. Should I get word to Aegon if the prince knew that there were dragons in Westeros he would rush here hoping to claim all three for himself. 

The plan is for him to meet up with his aunt on her quest of the slave cities but their pace is moving too slow they must be arriving at Astapor even now watching the direction left by her still young dragons. 

I'm sure that seeing that would make him crave for his dragon and with that boy's pride, I know that he would demand one of his aunt's dragons if not all of them. He is a good boy but he feels entitled to it all even though he did work hard and trained to be a king if there is even a chance that he can have three dragons for himself and make his aunt bow before him he will take it. 

So I could tell the queen and risks her rage I could tell Aegon and risk him doing something foolish or I could tell neither until I knew if these rumors had any basis to them but if I didn't tell them right away they would think that I'm hiding something. What to do?

I looked around the empty hall taking in a steady breath as my shoulders were thrown back and I stopped hunching. Rolling my neck gently I excluded as the pop of tension fell from my neck I will tell neither of them they will think it either a foolish rumor or that I false. 

Though with that thick red comet hanging in the sky, I don't know if I would believe these rumors to be false magic is strange especially blood magic. For now, silence is my friend but who knows soon I might tell them. 


	5. One Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know that the plans the Lannister made are stupid and completely illogical but that is kinda the point, dragons are living creatures but their also the worlds most powerful weapon and in acts of desperation idiotic and downright awful ideas are formulated that even sound reasonable to the fools that created them. Panic and desperation are what break a person mentally especially when facing their own mortality. Hence why they would put any plan into motion no matter how stupid. Any whose that's all oh and expect too more chapters put up maybe even more than that.

Jov POV

For a month now a thick blood-red comet flew across the sky a large roaring dragon head and it appeared the moment that my girls were born the only other time that the comet appeared was when Joffery became king. Many claimed it as a blessing but if the rumors are true maybe that was when meaning that 3 years ago her dragons were born the silver queen. Aemon tells me more about her then he does about the dragons he claims that he taught me all that I would need to know but I think that he knows something that he isn't telling me. 

Tyraxes screeched happily shaking me out of my thoughts as I looked up I could tell that she grew to the size a little larger than a dog her wings beating against the winter winds as she did loops. The cool winter sun hit her scales each time she started to black flip. Cause her crimson scale reflecting red onto the dirt. I smiled gently at her as Tesarion plunged into the gray clouds.

Her screeches are the only thing that I could hear as she hid above the clouds. Once in a while, I caught a glimpse of her silver wings or pure white tail shimmering in the wind. Finally, there was Meleys she was busy attacking a dummy off in the training yard her ocean blue eyes dangerous and filled with concentration.

Her spiked tail whip and curled around the dummy throat as the claws on her feet that sliced open the brow cloth of the dumb. Straw spilling out in replace of blood and guts. 

I could see my brothers and the king's men like watching as the three songs played happily as I work on my sword skills. Slashing and pairings as I kept one eye on the girls.Though after about a month the men seemed to warm up to them. 

“Lord Commander, Slynt is here” The stone-cold tone of Sam's rumbled low in the air as I pivoted on my heels. Slynt's bald head with only a few wisps of silver hair stared back at me. Well, that and the murderous glare that filled his beady eyes. 

His eyes burned with hate and doubt as he looked casual over my shoulder like he was studying something. With good reason Ghosts, The stalked behind me as he made his way to my side. Dropping down on his hind legs as his own ruby red eyes studied Slynt. 

“Sir Slynt I heard something interesting that two ravens were sent off to Tywin Lannister and the other to the queen Cersi Lannister the sworn brother of the night's watch take no sides in a war so unless you were asking for knights to join up I can't understand why you would call for them.” 

My voice grew cold but I hid my rage though not well because Meleys jumped from her dummy her wings and legs working in concert as she crawled over to him from behind. Smoke spilled from her nose as she grew more serious. Her sisters weren’t any better Tessarion who loved to fly loomed just overhead of me her wings flapping at my back as Tyraxes screeched as she perched upon my shoulder.

Soon she would be too big to do that even now I could feel her claws breaking through my boiled leather and armor. Threatening to break the skin but not quite doing it. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the predatory look on her ruby eyes as her tail swished dangerously before stilling like she is getting ready to pounce. 

Honestly, this is all a show I know exactly why he sent those letters my dragons but no one and I mean no one is taking them from me. “I was doing just that asking them for men after all the wilding attacks I thought it would be helpful to get more expressing men.” His tone cool but I could see the way that his right brow twitch and the thick vein in his neck bulge.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Edd giving me this cautious look as if to say don't start burning people. Trust me there is a part of me in the back of my mind that screamed for all my enemies to burn. But instead, I place a grateful smile on my face and nodded along with his lies. “Well then I owe you my thanks to Lord Slynt 

Even as I said the word they tasted like bile in my mouth bitter and pungent as if vomit would begin to fill my lungs at any moment. Even as I had my rage Meleys still prowled closer as the hackles on Ghost began to rise. Way to ruin the act guys, with a sad shake of my head I spoke in a cool almost chipper tone. I would hide my amusement as I watched his outraged face begin to redden. 

“We are going to need those men because starting now the other castle must be managed properly for the war to come. That being said and since you are such a go-getter thinking ahead I am putting you in command of 30 men, I expect you to be out of here by first light tomorrow. Edd shall give you the details” 

My tone final and curt and colder than the icy wind whipping at my back that helped quenched the flames in my heart. Ghost reached and Meleys sat on her legs staring up at me with her head cocked to the side. 

Love filled my heart but still, I'm wearing a break from training and my aching muscles would do me some good and the girls and Wolf alike would like to hunt not doubt. Smiling gently I turned to the same who had been stained off to the right of the training yard. Quickly lowering his gaze as he noticed the dragons watching him with bright cunning eyes.

“Sam I'm heading out for a ride south of the wall it's not safe for the girls to hunt on their own just yet. Won't you join me?” I looked over to Sam I could see the cold terrified shivers ripping through him as he glumly nodded his head. I understood he feared them and for good reason that begin said if he stays aways they will never like him. 

Walking quickly to the horse stalls, Tyraxes and the rest of the girls were just about the size of a grown dog and still, she thought that she could sit on my shoulder as if she was still a hatchling. Though they have been growing faster than Atom predicted he claimed that the lands of the north were rich with magic. He called them lay lines like magical roads that connect over the whole north. 

So even though the dragons thrive best in hot arid climates like Old Valyria the ley lines are what is feeding them. The ley lines connect all the heart trees and the magic in the wall. But if it is the heart trees and the old tree golds that give it power. I wonder what would happen if I took them to the isle of the face where there are more heart trees then I have time to pray.

The thought forced a smile to grow on my face as I looked up to see Miles and Tessarion flying overhead. Tyraxes loves to fly along with the winter winds, Meleys played happily in the snow and Tessarion loved to catch the snow as it fell from the sky. So the north seemed to agree with them more than it did with some of the people here. 

The smell of wet hay and barn animals filled my nose along with the scent of moist earth. The soft neigh and stomping of the horse told me that I was in the stalls, the dimly lit stalls made me think of my a time long ago. When Grenn, Pyp, Sam and I were still fresh lads and they had to drag me back here.

A sense of melancholy washed over me now there is only me and Sam left. “Lord Commander your horse” With a polite tone the horse master handed me over my black mustang his leaned muscle hidden beneath a thin layer of skin and a shaggy black man its cool chocolate brown eyes no longer widen with fear when he saw my girls. 

Though my daughter is a sight of beauty they are still dangerous to a lot of people thanks to all my time training them they have yet to attack without command. I'm just glad they haven't flown to Moles town and eaten any children. 

Dark and not humorous I know but somehow it seemed like a likely possibility quickly I mounted my horse. With a bop of his head and his shining black hooves tearing into the dirt we were off. With a happy cry, Tyraxes flew over the wall into the forest as her sister followed after her. 

Tyraxes is the most daring and fastest but Tesseron is the one that loves flying I think the only time she isn't soaring the sky was when she was sleeping. But today she said low hovering a few feet above us as she watched me. 

Tessarion wasn't just intelligent she is diligent watching over me and everyone else in castle black. But instead of making Sam feel safe I knew he was doing his best not to whimper as his wide brown eyes looked like the eyes of a little doe. 

I resisted the urge to laugh when amusement bubbled in my chest he has braved white walkers and it's my girls that he fears. Though I do get it Gilly tried to be around her once and she damn near took a handoff. The girls don't have a problem with men with the women they can't stand and when I think of that I can't help but laugh. They are as much the watcher on the walls as we are with an attitude like that.

“Go on Tesarion” I spoke gently without thought she dart upwards in a spiral of silver and white as the scent of winter pines and freshly fallen snow filled my nose. The soft crunch of snow beneath my horse hooves helped soothe my tension riddled body. Ghost darted out head blending in with the snow as he faded into a forest of green and browns. 

I knew that the woods were dangerous not because of people you would find none in the lands surrounding the gift. But it's the hidden snakes and thick rock that trip a horse and kills the rider. So I slowed down my horse and has Sam do the same, cool winds whipped in his cloak around him shaggy black fur covered his face as he looked pale white. 

I asked sam on this ride not just for the bubbling and warm conversation but for his knowledge of Stannis. Tension has been high and when I tried my dragons to avoid any projectile that may come their way. I can feel his cold hungry stare burrowing into my back, watching every move that I'm going to make. It's hard enough to lead the men, getting ready for war, train myself and the dragons while at night leaning more about dragons.

I don't have time to deal with Stannis and I know for a fact that he has been making a lot of trips to Aenom and there are only three reasons why he would do that. “So Stannis I know that he has been speaking a lot with Aenom behind closed doors with only you in the room, not even the red woman is allowed. Though that is understandable since the girls came into my life she has been following me around with moony eyes.”

My voice grew low as the very mention of that women forced heat to flush into the air and fire to blaze in my heart. As if she or her lord knew that I'm talking about her, but I mean she followed me around and the girls hated her. 

Sam seemed to visibly shoulder as he looked away to the ground staring at the soft twinkling white crystals in the snow. All the while I could hear victorious screeching and snarls along with the snapping of powerful jaws. Panic gripped tightly to Sam as I noticed how stiff he got. His wide brown eyes filled to the brim with fear and uncertainty but that only confirmed it for me. He knew exactly what is going on with Stannis but would he tell me or leave me in the dark and hope I don't find out.

The winter winds filled my ears drowning out any sound as I simply sat her my horse moving even slower than before as strong might oaks and pine needle trees swirl around me. A sense of ease and bemusement filled me this is my ancestors land and in it, I brought to life the world's only dragons as far as I know. Those very dragons are going to be the salvation of not only the north but the world. 

That alone brought a sense of pride to my heart but a fatherly pride burned in my chest for the amazing creatures I know my daughters will become. Just thinking about that chased away the rage and doubt that had been bubbling in my chest since Stannis started his bullshit. Even a proud half-smirk began to form on my face as Sam exhaled a shaky breath shaking me from my thoughts. 

The air grew ominous and tension began to build choking the joy and pride that has once warmed my body. Leaving only the chilly sense of dread as Sam spoke in a cautious whisper while eyes searched the trees.

“The king wants your dragons and he is growing more impatient as the days grow. Every time he sees them learn a new tactic that you teach them or when they started to spew fire of silver, red, and blue he craves the power on your dragons can give. He is wilder than before and if you don't bend the knee soon he is going to take your dragons.” 

His voice low and his gaze coyotes but a roaring wave of rage washed over me blinding me in a haze of red. My mind filled with murderous gut-wrenching thought as my shoulder shook with unspoken rage. My bones ache and my nugs dug into the leather of my glove. My body burned hot chasing away the cold. 

I want nothing more than to put spurs to horse and answer this demand with fire and blood I wanted to rip him apart. No one is or ever will take me from my children and when I'm long dead they will still be free-flying over ocean and land. No fool will ever touch them, I sucked in a shaky breath. 

My heart hammered in my ears and I knew that if I didn't get my temper under control the dragons would be back bruising with a vengeance all their own. The cool frosted air hit my lung cooling my chest and throat as I took in steady deep breaths. After a few calming breaths, my heart ceased to sound like a war drum and I felt in control. 

Sam, on the other hand, had a new kind of worry in his eyes as well as terror and I knew that it wasn't the dragons that made him feel this way. But me in my rage I'm more besat them men slashing and hacking at anyone that threatens me. But that is no way to lead I needed to keep calm to think properly. 

“Stannis has worn out his welcome he is a hindrance to everything and I don't need him here when the Lannisters here Slynt already brought them down on me. It's about 3 months thanks to the snow-covered roads. But between the bandit and the outlaws that plagued the river lands, it could be 4. They could take a boat but with their fall storms up south they would be dead in the water. I plan to have him gone by then and I'm sure that they had to figure that into their plans.” 

At that moment I grew weary and no longer wish to be about the forest but I sucked it up and waited until Ghost and the girls were back before taking off. Once back at the wall the wooden gate began to open revealing none other than Stannis. His sterling blue eyes stared at me his gaunt cheeks pale and glistening with sweat. His limp black hair fray and his hairline receding. 

By him to the right stood his queen her brown hair and pale milky white skin looks almost sickly and finally, there was their daughter. Her eyes widening as she stared at my daughter her bright blue eyes filling with joy. 

Stannis watched them fly overhead circling him only I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he gripped his fist tightly. Play and meaty his hands stared back at me as I began to speak. Swallowing my rage as I did so but I never finished my sentence he bellowing with rage cutting me off.“Your grace….” “You dare take my dragons without my permission!!!” 

His voice boomed agonist the silent halls of the castle people slowly peeled out of doors and cellars, from forges and horse stalls. My men, I could see his leaning around the walls staring coldly at me. Each one of them had a hand on the pommel of his sword, I knew that I could give in to my rage and attack but that would solve nothing. N

With a cool steady breath, I spoke in a cold commanding tone, “You are expected to leave at first light to Winterfell take the castle or don’t either way, I don't care but you will get no help for me and you will not take my children. They are not your tool to use as you please, Slynt leaves at first light have your men ready to leave at the same time. Take only what you brought and no more if even a single grain is gone you will not live to regret it.”

Slowly I descended from my horse my booming tone shook the trees as the winds began to rise with my anger. While the wall wept, tears of water slipping from the bright blue icy walls. I gripped tight to the leather reign of my horse pulling him along as I tried to brush pasted Stannis. 

Only for hi to grip tightly to my arm his pale fist only growing player as the skin on his knuckles grew tighter and thinner as pain shoot through my arm. Gripping tighter until I could move I tried to yank my arm back only for him to knock my legs out from under me just as he let go. All the while those cold blue eyes studied me with rage and hate burning brighter than the fires in the mess hall hearth. “They are my dragon and this is my castle.” 

His voice boomed strong and sure but it almost seemed desperate like he had to have the dragon but he would be nothing but a pretender. Rage scorched my nerves ending whipping away any pain that I might have felt for this shell of a man. Ghost rose to my right his hackles raised his thick lips curled over bright pink gums as his bloodstain teeth made an appearance.

Tessarion light out her first roar not ferocious and more like a screech but her wings beaten roughly against the wind. Whipping up white snow flurries. Tyraxes roared with rage as she snarled at Stannis to his right while Meleys crept to the left here head dipped low and her tail swaying as the spike slam into piles of snow. 

A sense of pride filled me as I began to pick myself up off the ground the mud slipping down my cloak and the snow seeping into my boot but still, I managed a triumphant smile. “These are my dragons and I let you leave with your life be thankful now get out I no longer want to have to look at you even for another moment longer you have 2 hours to gather your men and leave your not welcome at the night watch any more our debt to you has been paid.” With those cold-hearted words, I took off to my room with my dragons and Ghost at my side.

_ The Next Morning _

The soft snores of Tessarion filled my ears there with her body felt close my head lolled to the side to see her curled up to my right. Silver and white wings hiding her face as her tail curled protectively around her body. 

Then there is Tyraxes I could feel her on me and as I slowly began to move my head I met lazy ruby eyes staring intently her wings spread across her back her small little headrest on my heart while her tail laid unfurl down my chest. But the moment she noticed me looking at her, her tail swished happily as her eyes lit up with excitement like it was time to play. 

A light chuckle left my lips as I notice Meleys her growing blocky head seemed to thin and growing more elegant. Resting her scaly arm on my arm warm radiated in my her blue lids close as she snored gently. A small puff of smoke left her nose as she exhaled. 

I have to admit that I half expected the scale to aggravate my skin but even with their thickening scales and smooth scaly skin, it felt right almost natural like I have known those feelings for a long time. 

Slowly the door began to open as Sam stuck his head in timidly looking around the room till his eyes laid on me and the girls. Speaking in a cool and prevailing tone. “Lord Commander, Stannis left last night like your order, taking all his men with him however Lord Slynt won't leave he hasn’t even saddled his horse yet.” Timid and almost anxious a sad smile began to pull at my lips as I looked to see Ghost resting at my feet, as he held his breath hammered the souls of my feet. “Very well I can assume that he is in the mess hall” 

I didn't even bother to fashion it into a question I knew that he meant to stay and spy on me for the Lannister in the hopes that he is relieved of his vows and give his land and tiles back. But nothing short of death is going to allow for that to happen and if he keeps refusing my orders that is where he will be dead. The old bear died because of a mountain I would rather die the same way. 

Quickly I rose from the bed although Tyraxes gave me an angry huff as she flew just above the bed. The other two along with ghost were still curled up on my bed and that was were they stayed. Once I got dressed Tyraxes dropped onto my shoulder while her tail curled around my throat. 

The gleaming morning sun forces me to stumble as it breached my tired eyes I stumbled down a few stairs before safely making it to the about. The squishing sound of mud and snow mixing beneath my boots filled my ears. The scent of fresh air cleared out my sense waking me up easily as I started to stalk toward the mess

The darkened room revealed two men laughing and joking as they ate their morning blood sausage and eggs. Throne gave me a cold glare his blue eyes filled with hate and venom I would have thought making him the first ranger would have made him happy. But he only seemed to hate me more only now he doesn't voice it. 

Then there is Slynt he laughs and jokes pretending like I didn't exist and to be honest it annoyed me. I leered coldly at him as did Tyraxes as I spoke through a clenched jaw. “Lord Slynt I told you that you were to leave at once to rule the castles along the wall and yet here you sit your horse and your men are not even ready why is that.”

I gave him the coldest glare as he spoke his voice dripping with hate and venom, that might have made a lesser man shrink away. “I will not go bastard and your dragons and wolves can't make me, I'm not the false king, I won't go.”

Just looking at his smug fat face made me burned with rage he is the reason I have no father he stabbed him in the back, we all know it. I'm giving him more then he deserves but I will ask him once more before I say fuck it.

“That wasn't a polite suggestion it was an order you are to leave at once this is the last time that I will tell you.” My town grew cold and menacing as a growl rumbled in my chest but all I got is a sideways glance and a few looks from the brothers at me back. I could feel their eyes peering through me trying to figure out if I would make good on my haters. “shove your order where the sun don't shine bastard.” 

Fine, it's not like I'm going to lose sleep, not over this kill, I turned back to see Edd awaiting orders unlike Slynt here he knew how to follow them. “Get a block boys to grab him” I turned back to see Slynt staring at me. His expression bored like this wasn't his life we are talking about. Instead, he ranted and raved that he has friends in the capital and that I was no lord Commander but a traitor's bastard. 

That didn't help my rage and as the men move closer Throne jumped up to his feet his gaze cold as his hand drifted to the pommel of his sword. His eyes scanned the men surrounding him and finally, he moved out of the way. 

Even as he started to be drag thou themes the darkness fading as the door opens to relieve the bling light from the sun he ranted and raved that I couldn't kill him that I couldn't scare him but I had no intent to scare him. It wasn't until he noticed the thick golden block of wood that has had would rest on in its final moments. Only then he had the nerve to beg for his life but his pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears just like with my father. 

A low guttural growl left my lips as I spoke in a cold tone not an ounce of pity filled my voice. “If you use any last words” Those seemed to be the magic word tears slipped from his cold eyes as his fat cheeks began to stain his face. But only pitiful please came out but now it's too late. 

Gripping tightly to the leather grip with both hands I brought my arms down in a killing arc. The sound of crunching bone filled my ears as my sword sliced clean through his skin the scent of copper blood filled my nose as the sloths of blood pooled beneath me as his head began to roll. Now his watch has ended. 


	6. Strange Things

Sansa POV 

The capital was lit abuzz with talk about what I'm not quite sure but the bright red comet hung heavy in the sky forcing my breath to catch as it looked to be a dragon in flight as its mouth froze in a mighty roar. That wasn't the strangest thing to happen, no the strangest thing had to be how the queen is acting, in fact since the appearance of that comet thing has changed. The air seemed more charged with tension but the queen and other hid all that tension behind a sweet smile and pleasant word. She even fitting me new gowan or walking with me through the garden as she talked happily about the wedding in a few months. 

I never trusted a single act of kindness or tender affection I might be a fool but I learned my lesson the hard way when I told her about father’s plans to leave the capitol. If I hadn't been such a stupid child I could be at Winterfell not here among the lions. 

The pain burned in me, not for the hits that no longer came across my face. But for the pain of knowing that the death of my father was all my fault. Guilt gnawed at the edge of my mind as Cersi sat beside me.

Even now her eyes lit up a bright emerald green as she laughed gently I only managed a timid smile as her golden curls swayed from the right the left. Her crimson gown with gold plating and lions mid roar stared back at me. The sweet scent of winter rose filled the air the gorgeous blue color made me long for the crypts beneath Winterfell. 

The heat that usual morning sun seemed to lesson today as the bright blue sky loomed over me. Not a single cloud in sight to block the hot waves but at least I wasn't drenched in sweat like yesterday. Back in the north, I'm sure the grounds were covered in a light blanket of white snow and that thought only made me ache more from home. 

“Little bird tells me about your bastard brother Jon” Her tone casual but she has no reason to ask me about that. She is high born and a queen that has no reason to be concerned with Jon. Unless they were going to kill him, even though he was only my half brother he is the only family that I have left. 

Winterfell is in ruin my family is gone and only he remains the boy that I have been so horrible too. With desperation burning in my mind I did my best to fight back worried the tears that were sure to start spilling as memories of the old days flooded back into my mind. 

“Honestly your grace I was horrible to him much like my mother I hated him and did my best to ignore him. I thought him below me but Arya worshipped the ground he walked on and he loves her more than anyone else. They were closer and they looked the most like father while my brothers and I look more like our mother. Red hair and blue eyes” Mother always told me that she hates the fact that her trueborn children look less like Northmen then a bastard. 

She would pray in the sept asking for Jon to be punished and his mother as well, I did the same every time that father paid more attention to him then the did the rest of us. Fiercely protective and never once thought of him as a bastard. “Surly dear that can't be true. You could never hate anyone.” 

At her smooth and comforting tone had the exact opposite effect on me, my stomach roiled with disgust as I looked numbly at my lap. I hated her, and her horrible son all the Lannister I wished to see them all dead. Though it's not like I can say that to her the warm air swirled around me as my mind began to spiral as I took a few deep breaths doing my best it calms my mind.

Even as she said warmly at me I must never forget the monster that is hidden beneath the planet smile and the nice gestures she was nothing more than a monster in human form. “I'm sad to say that it is true I doubt that he even cares that I'm the only one left our family he will mostly like wish me just as dead as he did my mother at one point.”

“She tortured him blame him for everything even the thing that he didn't do anything, I was just a cruel though he is far too noble to admit it he would say something foolish like I was a child but that doesn't erase my guilt.” I didn't know why I'm telling her this may be to keep her screaming at me or maybe to relieve some of my guilt that grew too heavy to bear. 

Her supple red lips pulled into a sad smile as she nodded her head numbly. “I wasn’t kindest to my brothers either but still they love me tell me, dear is he like your father? Noble and king and willing to do whatever he had to do to protect his sister.” 

Her sickly sweet to forced a shiver down my spine and regret to bloom in my heart, I could tell that I shouldn't be talking to her about this, about Jon. She must want something from him but what. What could a bastard like Jon have that she might want? Panic filled my mind as I shook my head.

“Yes he is kind, strong, an amazing swordsmen better then our brother Rob and he has his dire wolf Ghost.” Doubt filled me and my mind and heart both begged me to run but I held my ground. But what in seven hell does Jon have that they want? But I just kept talking idly giving nothing important away just small things about Jon that didn't seem important. 

He has no claim to Winterfell and with me married to the dwarf, his monstrous family held it in their golden grasp. I felt like a bird in a golden cage trying to get our screeching but nothing I did would set me free. I should have left with peter when I had the chance.

Regret filled my mind as anxiety pooled in my chest making me jumpy as I sucked in a dependent breath. After that Cersi left leaving me to walk amongst the garden. I walked amongst the bright blue rose to bend down to smell their sweet scent as stories of Prince Reghar giving them to my aunt Lyanna so long ago. 

The story always made me swoon until I heard how that love affair was one side and turned into a rape that leads to war. But that war is the only reason that I exist if my uncle had not died and my father didn't marry my mother would I exist. 

That haunted filled my mind but the sweet songs of the birds shook away the darkness as I walked from to a row of fire lilies their bright crimson triangle-shaped petals stared back at me as the sweet scent of rose mingled with the cinnamon-like scent that always seeped out from the dew-covered leaves for the fire lilies.

“My Lady I thought that I might find you here” A polite and sweet voice filled my ears but I knew it better as cold and cruel. My stomach lurched as bile filled my throat and spilled out into my mouth. My heart thumps in my ears as it began to warm with hate. 

Though I have to admit in the past 2 weeks he has been the kind sweet prince that I fell for even now in the sun bearing down on us it for his golden curls shined as his emerald green eyes studied me with warmth in them. 

He is so much better plating his part then his mother you would never know the kind of beast he was unless he was behind closed doors. I hear he killed one of the whores his uncle gave him. When I heard the tale drifting along the castle wall I thank the gods old and new that it wasn't me and I knew that was horrible to think but I didn't want to be his latest victim. 

“Your grace I didn't think that you visited the gardens” I hope you would you vile boy I slowly stood just a little bit taller than him as his looped his arm in mine. His arms nothing more then limp nucleus as his golden sleeve brushed against my arm. My sleeveless silk gown with mryish lace slipped behind me as the smoothness of his doublet of crimson red with chains of gold brushed against my skin. 

A joyful smile on his face as he looked up to the sky in what looked like to be fear but his gaze fade after a while and only his smile remained as he stared off into the distance. “I used to come here with my mother as a child thought it has been a while since I have been back. Though I hoped that we could talk. 

I would like to apologize for all the ugliness in the past few months I understand that the war I have been fighting isn't your fault and I took out my misplaced rage on you. I will always feel great shame for that. Truly I'm sorry I swear it on the warrior and the father” 

His sleek sweet tone came out as lie dripped each word that he speaks, his words flimsy and weak just like his arms. He is playing the same game as his mother and he played it just as well but I wasn't going to be fooled never again. 

He directed me to the tower of the hand and memories filled my mind, the stench of death and the tears of hardened men filled my mind. As they cried out for relief from their pain. Sword in their gullets and their stringing white and red organs lying on the floor as the life drifted from their eyes. 

While men in gold cloak cold and cruel as they swarmed after me and Jenny Pole who I can only assume is dead now. Sorrow and fear filled my heart but I pushed passed in my father's old solar only to find Tywin and Lord Jamie both golden hair lions look up from the table with pleasant smiles on their faces. Tywin's green eyes had shining golden flecks to them, Jaime still seemed handsome even if he was a cripple his glisten like a god in his gold even his golden hair stared back at me. All I could think is what did they want from Jon and why?

Aegon POV 

The scent of burning flesh and smoke-choked my sense as I looked over to see the black smoke billowing high into the sky shocking out the sun and all the light that it provided us. 

Jon sat to my right his palfrey pawing at the ground with her hove as if to say that we don't belong here. I watched as men and women slaves masters body drenched in blood were moved through the street and outside of the gates like a warning. 

Somebody was burnt black and turned to ash in the wind while the remake of blood and shit as spear and sword wounds payout form their back, stomach, or shoulder just seeing it made my heart pound and excitement began to build in my chest. Duck came back a large smile on his face as he spoke in a cool and almost callous voice far to familiarly out he has known me since I was a babe. 

"The silver queen left her just a few short moons ago they said that her next move is going to be Yunkai if we hurry we might be able to get there before she heads off to Mareen." 

With a soft smile pulled at septa's lips as she smiled gently at me but I could see the fear and hate in her eyes for what my aunt did, she used three dragons no more than a few years old 3 if I'm right. They wouldn't be bigger than small ponies but they were able to do this much damage and on top of that, she has already begun to build my army. 

I will ride her mightiest dragon so large that he will be larger than even Balerion the dread he will be as tall as a castle and his head as large as 3 supply carts, and he will bring fear to my enemies and protection to my allies. I'm the rightful heir to the throne Aegon Targaryen 6th of his name and I wasn't going to lose my throne I'm going to take it back with fire and blood. 

"Alright then we will load up on supplies and move out I want to be at Yunkai before the end of the day." My commanding tone forces my advisor to nod their heads still a little unsure about it all but they don't dare to argue with me. Here I come my dearest aunt you better have my dragon and army waiting for me.


	7. Doubt

Tyrion POV 

I mean Dragons in the north I knew this claim is one that needs to be investigated and Slynt is no fool he would never make an enemy of the most important Lannister of us all. The air reeked of shit as snow ripped through the air as the winds howled against the shutters. The cold seeped deep in my bone and wouldn't leave. The cool wooden floors didn't make it better the moisture seamed sealed into the wood.

I pulled my cloak closer to my body as I attempted and failed to keep the warmth in your body. My teeth slammed together constantly as I struggled to get my chatter teeth under control more than a few times the taste of warm copperish tasting fluid filled my mouth as the burning pain of my teeth slamming down on my tongue. Only the soft crackle of the golden flames licking against the black logs provided a sense of warmth.

My thoughts turned back to the bastard even if he had dragons there is a chance that they will grow weak and feeble just like the once before him. Not to mention that in this act of mad desperation we created a plan that most likely most work. Three dragons or a sister that you barely know. I know what my choice would be.

I glared at the man huddle next to me by the flames clutching tightly to their red leather as they shivered in a shake as a wild storm raged just outside. As if the tree gods of the north were trying to force us out of the north. 

All my life even at the rock it was always warm the blue ocean raves crashed against the rock and the golden colored sand squashed beneath my feet moist and cool. Last winter I was a child and can't remember much since then all my life I have been in place that was warm. Just thinking about the rock made me think of Jaime and that only cause sorrow to fill my heart.

Just thinking about my golden idiot of a brother force my heart to ache for the capital I can smell the pig shit and unwashed masses. I prefer that over the bone-deep cold and ever-present win that seeped into me. It has been three months since we started our journey there were winds whipped, baren roads and numerous outlaws. 

The only good thing is that we are on the gift the land given to the watch centuries ago by a Targaryen queen. The same queen that supposedly left dragon eggs in the castle. If those foolish rumors are to be believed then there are more eggs hidden beneath Winterfell I saw head there taken them from the Bolton if they are there and call it a day. 

Coughs racked my body as the frozen air frozen my lungs as the wind continued to howl. All I could do was inching closer to the fading ember in the heart we were lucky to find this abandoned shack and we will be even luckier if we can get to the wall within the week. The only good thing about this storm is that it pinned down Stannis army down just outside of Winterfell. 

My mind filled with the slim possibility that these 3 dragons are real and we do get there in time they have to be around what 4 months old they would have grown in size and the wall would protect them. 

The fact that only one brother sent us a letter just proves they have no intention of telling us. Then there are the rumors going on that a girl just a year younger than Jon has 3 of her dragons in the desert. All these claims of dragons and kings it makes you wonder if any of it is real.

The sullen boy I knew didn't believe in dragons or magic and he hated the dragon lords and the lion alike for what we have done to his uncles and grandfathers. So even if he were to believe in dragons and even if he were able to get three eggs centuries forgotten and turned to stone. The chances of him giving them over to me just because we have his sister are slim to none. Everyone in his family that went south is dead or a captive. 

He is in no way a stupid boy but his honor might command it ut dragons corrupt people he might not even care for his sister then what. With a heavy breath and a few more tedious thought, I fell asleep. Dreams of Jon standing over me hate burning in his gray gaze as three dragons cloak in black shadows stood behind him as black flames shot from their mouths. 

The morning came early in the cold chills still clung to m boy as the scent of freshly fallen snow began to mingle with the scent of dirt as I noticed the large wooden gates. Even from here I could see the brothers of the Night watch. Their face hidden beneath the hoods hid their look of utter disgust. But the harsh weather delayed us a week and I'm far too tired to deal with snide remarks or hate-filled comments. 

“We are here from a decree of the king where Janos Slynt or Jon Snow!!!” My voice didn't boom, to be honest, it rarely carried to their ears. My body aches my legs were cramping and pain beyond my belief filed me. Too tired to move let alone yell up to fool dressed in black. 

Slowly the gates began to open and at first, all I saw were gray and brown snow littering the ground. But as the gate opened more I could see a group of men like the scent of smoke from the forges filled my nose as a hope for some warmth filled me. I half expected to see Stannis waiting for me with a sword in hand but instead, I saw Jon dressed in all black. 

His usual cold gray eyes were lit up with a fire that I never knew he had as he spoke with a man with a thick red beard and wild red locks. He has a mad grin on his face as he slapped Jon roughly on his arms. I thought that he might tip over, but Jon didn't seem to mind he had his own warm and loving smile. 

While the men in red had two steel razor-sharp dual axes, dressed in all white with furred white boots. White isn't the color of the night watches could these be some of the wildlings that they have mentioned in their pleas for help. A warmth seemed to radiate off of him as he placed a hand on what had to be a new sword.

My felt my own feet drifting through the snow the soft crunch filled the air as my legs began to ache, my bones begged me to stop but I did no such thing. I kept going no matter how much I don't want to. With each step I took, I could see Jon turning cold and rigid as he slowly turned to glare at me. His gaze turning cold and piercing in an instant.

“Lannister” His lips curled in disgust as he spoke my family name as his jaw locked out of rage as he nodded to his head. “As you can see we are about to be off on an expiation so whatever you want to make it quick. Your men will be giving warm stew and once we are done you are to leave castle black. The storm should be done by tomorrow if you must you can stay till then I can only assume that all of your horse died on the journey.” 

Rigid, cold and expression about his disdain for me and my family he truel is a Stark, all I could do was a nod as I looked at the hate that flared in his eyes as he peered past me. He seemed to be staring coldly at my mind before speaking. “Come we can talk in my office” He spoke and acted as if he is in command here. 

As we walked up to the stairs to the quarters of the old Lord Commander it clicked he is in command here. Instantly guilt filled me as I recalled the old bear ruff and a hardass like any other northern but that didn't change the fact that he was a good man and didn't deserve to die the way that he did. “I'm sorry to hear about Mormont the old bear was a good man.” Even as I spoke in a cool tone I could tell that it only further repoed to annoy him. 

“Aye a great man.” With a sad shape of his head, we head into his quarter the warmth of his fire warmed me as well as filling me with joy. I moved to a wooden chair in front of the fire. My legs dangled above the ground I gently rub them mindlessly until the pain disappeared. 

After a few minutes of soaking up the warmth of the room, I look to see maps forgotten on snows desk. Other than that there wasn't much to see in his office but as I looked through an ajar door I could see a contraption that had three rungs on it. “You are here because of Stannis I kicked him out I only allowed him to stay for a few weeks because he saved the lives of the entire menu of the night's watch.” 

Defensive and cool his tone lashed at me as he took his seat in the chair leaning back as he gave me a once over not sure what to make of me for a second time. I simply shook my head no as the snow melting in my golden hair began to trickle down my skin. 

My lips tremble as I licked them, they were dry and peeling from the harsh winds that melted my face on the way here. “I'm not here for Stannis I'm here but we received a letter at king's landing that you might have dragons in your possession we are willing to set your sister free though her marriage to me will still stand.” 

I didn't even finish my sentence when booming laughter race through the air and boomed against the walls as Jon rubbed joyful tears from the corner of his eye. “Lannister are you out of your mind. I don't have a dragon if I did do you think that your family would still be breathing. Janos Slynt he sent you didn't he” 

A dark chuckle left his lips he darkness swirled around him for a moment as he stared off into the fire. His face turning mournful as he spoke in a chilling tone. “After he sent some kind of letter to your sister I thought that it was about Stannis I don't have any love for the man but he outnumber us and could have taken all of us down. Anyway, I gave orders that he refused to follow direct orders and I gave him more than a few chances but he refuses. The old bear died beside his men stabbed him in the back. I wasn't going to be the next Lord Commander to die in a mutiny so I had him executed. Though if it would put you and your men at ease your more then welcome to stay the night and see for yourself. Though we can't spare much I will give you horse how many are you about 10” 

With a sad shudder I stared numbly at my lap for a moment there were 20 to start with and now more than half are gone and for a fool's errand, father is going to be crossed when he finds out.

“Yes that is right” I spoke in a thankful tone as I turned to look at Jon he nodded his head numbly but an air of sincerity swirled around him as he gave me a sad smile. “I'm sorry to receive you so rudely but truly you caught me at a bad time and with all that your family has done can you blame me.” With a sad smile he began to rise “That being said, I will give you five horses you will have to double up but they can take it. On horseback, you may get there in 3 months if you take the road you can go to white harbor or east watch and sail from there but between the iron born and the storm, you might not make it home. Though that is your choice just know if you need anything Throne is in charge till I'm gone.”

Doubt plagued my mind as I watched him leave, Slynt is no fool but John doesn't seem to be hiding anything unless he is lying. But Jon is just as noble as his father, if not more, he might be lying to protect the dragons. Even still I called out to him once and I swear as he turned around he looks like someone I knew from a long time ago but just couldn't place. 

“Are you sure that there are no dragon or dragon eggs here.” With a sad chuckle, he smiled gently at me. “No, though you could always check Winterfell I here they are in the crypts good luck with your hunt. I hear that there are a lot of hatches down there.”

With those light-hearted words he was gone but something about how he said the word Hatches like that is the proper term for what you would call a culture of dragon eggs. Doubt filled me as I waited until the door had closed before rushing into his room. On his desk by the fireplace I could see texts written in High Valerian but what would a northern read that for. 

Then there is the golden brown post that has three rungs on just a few feet above the ground. One runs place perfectly in the middle and the last run at the very top of the pole. The first two rungs had claws marks that didn't belong to any bird. While the 3rd rung didn't have any claw marks but instead were teeth marks bitten deep into the wood. 

They had to be here somewhere there is no way that I normal animal made these marks but as A serve every part of the castle I found nothing. Until finally I gave up and shipped spiced wine as stated at a deep brown broth with cubes of sliced meat and thick slices of potatoes. I ate suddenly as my man drank at the fire. 

“Well, Sir?” I turned back to see a young boy faded pale blue eyes and dirty blonde hair with a gaunt face and pale white skin. “Nothing the Lord Commander denied it all but I found some signs in his room so it isn't a dead-end but there are no dragons here” Even as I spoke the word they taste bitter in my mouth as another man snared angrily.

“Where is Slynt?! 10 good men died for him I shall kill him myself.” I shook my head sadly as I look to a man deep amber eyes stared back at me as chestnut-colored curls spilled down his back. I could see veins bulging from his neck in rage as I spoke in a look tone. “Dead he attempts tired to mutiny, disobeyed orders and Snow cut his head off. He has let us stay the night and will supply us with 5 northern mounts better suited for the cold. It is all that they can spare. They are going to give us beds to sleep in and hearth to stay warm in the storm should break by the morrow.” 

Even as I say the word bile filled my mouth as I noticed the rage among my men as the same amber eyes man about my age spoke with hate in his voice. “They let Stannis stay for weeks we can't stay a few days to gain back some warmth.” His angry jeers filled my ears as I watched the shadows on the wall dance as the flames flickered against the logs. 

“If we stay any longer we will be trapped in the north they always get the worst of it before we do. Would you rather be here in the cold for 3 more months or make it back to a warm city. Would you like to stay in the dusty castle and take the black.” I looked over to the men each of them shivering at the thought of swearing off women. 

After a few more drinks I made my way out into the cold only to see Throne talking about. The heavy step for his boots slapping against the wooden walkways got my attention as they creak and groan thanks to the rusting bullets. He kept glancing to the sky fear and worry burning in his eyes as he checked the horizon before looking back down. 

For a moment I dare to hope the sound of northern dragons flapping their wings or the screeches as they dance in the sky. But nothing but the cold chill of the winter air filled my ears as I moved back to my quarters for the night. 

_ 3 Months later  _

My heart thudded in my chest rattling against my ribs like a bird desperately trying to escape its cage. A sad sigh left my lips as I struggled up the stairs still watery from my journey but none the less I walked up to the stairs until I made it to the chamber room of the hand. 

Father sat seething in silent rage at the head of the table as Joffrey glared coldly his emerald eyes studying me as I waddled over to my chair. The rest of the table seemed impassive almost bored. Mace Tyrell, Cersi, Jaime, even Varys look at my wide eyes like they half expected me to be caring the dragons.

“The storm delayed us by an extra week by the time that we got there Lord Snow the commander of the night's watch was about to leave for a mission but he took the time to speak with me and give us mounts and food that managed to get us through the journey. We discussed how he kicked out Stannis and how he assumed that was what I was here for. He claimed that he had no dragon he even went as far to say that if he did have dragon the Lannister family wouldn't exist. 

But once he left I found strange claws and teeth marks that didn’t come from a normal beast. Then there was the way that all of his men acted every one of them watched me and my men without ever speaking to us. They also studied the sky in fear like they thought that the dragon might come back before I left. Jon claims that there might very well be hatches of dragon eggs Winterfell but there were none here. But I also found ancient book printed about dragons in high Valyrian so while there might not have been dragons there at the moment that doesn't mean that they weren't there before we arrived he might have ordered them away until we were gone.” 

Even as I finished my report as panic gripped me as I thought of the three dragons possible losses in Westeros right now. “Alright well until we should assume they don't exist just like the supposed dragons across the narrow sea. But kept a close on the girl there might still be a chance that these dragons are real and she is your key to obtaining them. I have spent enough time with the mad king and his family to know that it's better to have the dragon tamer with the dragon if you wish to utilize them properly, for now, go on and get ready for the wedding.” As the others rose from the table father spoke in a cool tone. “Tyrion stay” I gulped heavily what could I have done know?


	8. Then I was Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I know that some of you have mentioned that the grammar issues take away from the story, so I wanted to see if anyone would like to be a beta for the story. Though as you know I upload 2 to 3 chapters day so it would be a lot of work if any of you did volunteer any way let me know in the comment section and the translation for Jons high valyrian are going to be at the endnote.

Jon POV 

_ The coolness of the snow seeped deep into my legs as the heat that dance against my fingertips warmed me. While gate shut behind us and I could breathe with ease now that Tyrion was out of my hair. The soft purrs of Tyraxes filled me with warmth her ruby eyes shimmering with delight. _

_ She and her sisters are now the sizes of a horse's her red scales only seems to shimmer brighter and her armored wings and underbelly grew even thicker. I thought that it might weigh her down. But she drifts easily through the sky her wings.  _

_ I scratched her for a moment longer the sun against my back and the Wildlings and brother's of the night's watch stood off in a cluster of trees with thick black trunks and green leaves. Tormund gave me wide blue eyes as he stared wide-eyed at my girl.  _

_ Though I didn't watch him for long, I found myself on my back staring up as a slimy red tongue as the scent of a dead cow and smoke filled my nose. I chuckled gently as Meleys licked my face her teeth gently scraping against my skin but it didn't hurt.  _

_ Her ocean-blue eyes sad but still very much filled with loving her tail still as she loomed over me the angry screeches of her sister fell on deaf ears. Like they both wanted a turn but she refused to move from her spot. _

_ The warmth of her body cloaked me in a blanket of warmth. As my black cloak began to get soaked as the snow melted against it. Slowly she floated gently above me before sitting beside Tyraxes.  _

_ Finally, the oldest and most intelligent Tessarion gave me a worried stare. Mercury colored eyes trying to peer into my mind as I gently ran my hand over her burning hot skin. Her scales smooth against my hand and the leathery skin of her wings felt good beneath me. _

_ She is still large then her sister and her once small blocky head now long and elegant her head is just a little bit larger than a horse skull. As I ran my fingers along with her wings a burning ache grew in my chest.  _

_ It felt like I have been breaking into a million pieces and I knew that if I stay here a minute longer than I wouldn't want to leave. But hard horn was waiting. The dead are on the march but we have to get there first. _

_ Though they are the size of horses they are still only 6 months old too young to meet the white walkers. With a heavy sullen breath I push down the burning ache in my chest and my body is riddled with anxiety. I spoke once in a commanding tone the sound of high Valyrian spilling from my lip as the eyes on me only grew more numerous.  _

_ “Umbagon hen hen sight till se Tȳhrion tēmbi se umbagon va sombāzmion zōbrie skoriot issa ȳgha kesan sagon lenton aderī” _

_ As I spoke the words my chest burn with fear and worry that they might be hurt without me here to protect them but I had to go slowly I rose from the snow. Each of them let out a muted whimpers before taking off into the sky like a rocket too fast to be seen to the human eye.  _

_ Those are my girls. I watched them memorized for a moment. Their wings flapped wildly just watching them fly hidden amongst the clouds soothed me. Thorn didn't like me but he agrees that the crown can't know about the dragons they are needed for the long night and the crown would want them for weapons.  _

_ “Snow!” The annoyed face of Tormund filled my ears he lost his patience with me. “Snow!” Again he yelled my name this time his tone burned with impatience. I turned to see him glaring at me as he jerked his head while a sad smile began to pull at his lips. “We have to go come on Snow”  _

“Snow come on we have to go” I open my eyes to the sound of Tormund's hoarse voice. His sterling blue eyes met my gray as a layer of exhaustion filled them. I watched him for a minute as the light began to fill up the skies. 

I watched as the men and women of hard horn began to pack up their tents. Their faces were cold and sullen as they grew more and more dejected. I sucked in a heavy breast before nodding my head slowly. 

We took the ship back to east watch and had to walk the rest of the way here there weren't enough horses for all of us so we had to walk. But would they open the gates when we got there they would have to without me they couldn't hope to use the girls as they wanted. 

Did Stannis come back when I was gone did he stab me in the back and take my girls and the brothers for his army? That thought alone forced me to feet as I quickly packed up my stuff. The soft crunch of snow-filled my ears as a blanket of white reflected the brilliant sunlight into my eyes. I could see Edd the only other brother of the night's watch pack up his stuff as he gave me a grim nod. 

It didn't take long to get going and given how far we are from the wall we could be there in a few hours. The skylight up a hue of colors purples, oranges, and red filled the sky as the sun began to slowly rise on the horizon. 

The great colors only make me think of Tessarion scales in the morning light as they cast a godly glow over castle black. That same ache began to fill my chest as Tormund bumped my shoulder playfully to get my mind together. 

When I looked up to him I could see a smile on his face as his bushy red beard had to ice in it. “How did you get he the dragons none of the brothers would tell us” I smiled sadly at him as I nodded my head before looking off into the distance. I knew that once we got passed the pines and oaks that there would be a thick icy blue wall. 

“I took your advice when you said to burn her out in the real north I placed the dragon eggs on the pyre with her. I found them hidden in a cellar left there by one of the old dragons queens. I don't understand why maybe she knew about the dead and wanted to keep them there just in case. I couldn't tell you why but I found they called out to me in my sleep the same way that Ghost does. Anyway, when the fire died down there were three dragon hatchlings that were damn almost 9 months ago.” 

My bones ache and march to Hard Horn took longer than suspected it's been a long 3 months I'm sure that they thought that I was dead that we were all because of a fool's errand. They would be right we only save ten thousand and that thought alone will haunt me. I sucked in an unsteady breath as I looked at Edd. 

He had been walking just a few feet ahead of us. Two lone cloaks of black in a sea fo white. “The red one reminds me of Ygritte.” I chuckled gently as his casual yet loving tone. I could see the start look in his eyes he had to be thinking about her.

“Aye her crimson color and fierce eyes a part of me hopes that her soul gets to live on in those three girls.” My tone wistful and filled with sorrow as a new kind of ache began to burn in my chest. Tormund spoke aimlessly about his daughter that was safe in the wall or his son who had been with them protecting them when he couldn't. Though if they were anything like their father they didn't need their brothers to protect them. 

Sweat drenched down my body and froze just a quickly as it had formed my legs ache and my back muscles were sore from carrying in my boiled leather and wool cloak and my then layer of chain mail just beneath it.

My body aches from the fall I took in Hard Horn most of all it feels like I got hit by bricks but it was all worth it when I notice the wall. Thick icy layers that for the tie being kept the wall at bay. I could see Thorn at the top of the wall leering at me hate burning brighter in his eyes than it ever did before. 

But the gates began to open as blurs flashed before my eyes the ground shook slightly as the wind whipped at the snow. Screeches of joy as if to say father is home filled the air as they plunge through the air to get to me. gate Throne gave me hate-filled stare before slowly opened the gate. Tyraxes bigger than a horse but not ready to be ridden yet dropped next to me, with her held inclined upwards she expects me to scratch her chin.

Warmth and love bubbled in me as I watched her ruby eyes glare at me telling me to hurry up and give her some love. I could only let out a laugh as I wrapped at my arms around her thickening neck. The scale hot against my skin and a welcome comfort thanks to all the snow and ice. Gently she nuzzled my neck her way of hugging me back before I pulled from the grasp and begin to scratch her chin just like she wanted. Other than growing a bit her scales on her wings grew a little bit lighter in color but not so much that it could be noticed. 

Tessarion came next she flapped her wings gently the force of the winds begin whipped about almost knocked me down as I study her there were more streaks of white and gray running down her neck and muzzle. Her underbelly seemed to grow just a bit larger and better armored as her tail looked to be sporting some new dazzling white spike that almost looked like crystals. Running a soothing hand over her jaw I rubbed her face tenderly it's hard to believe that they are 9 months old. 

But just as I started to move my hand over to her neck, she and Tyraxes took to the sky as a thunder screeched fills the air. I fell face into the snow force in ice chills in my mouth as the earthy taste of soil began to fill my mouth. While a heavyweight clung to my back I could feel thick claw poking into my boiled leather as light-hearted laughter filled the air. 

“Meleys please get off” I ground a little exported as the weight began to lessen until I could roll over to see deep cobalt blue clawed legs staring back at me. I sat up from the snow to see Meleys who to go larger inside. A little bit smaller than Tessarion but still larger than a horse and Taxes. 

I smiled gently at her as her deep once blue eyes filled with even more depth and love if that was possible. She had a playful and loving air about her that I love it as like begin with Arya. Quickly I scratched the underside of her wing her spiked mall tail seemed to grow even more dangerous spikes stare to grow further up her tail no longer just the tip. 

Her thick leathery skin warm and gentle filling with joy and purpose as I spoke in a commanding tone but still very much filled with love. “Sōvegon” Jumping happily she ascended into the sky to dance among the winds. 

“Jon?” A shocked and astonished voice forces me to spin sharply on my heels only to be met with Sam. A sullen and dejected look that very much matched the look of the wildling. His big brown eyes filled with doubt and worry though they look as wide as saucers. “What is it the Sam?” I could see the way that he fidgeted looking up to the sky as his shoulder grew weary and his face even more low and sullen if that were possible.

“Measter Aenom passed while you were gone the girls lit his pyre in turn Tarygean fashion.” The pain in his voice seemed palpable as tears welled in his eyes, my heart began to ache for yet another good soul is gone. As the levity and love at the moment gone turning to ashes in my mouth.The chilling air ripping at me as I sucked in an unsteady breath. “I'm sorry Sam he was a good man.” 

Sam seemed sullen and nothing that I could say would change that I have my losses to mourn more than 90,000 of them. I could see the way that Sam study Wun Wun king of the Giants and the last of his kind. Wonder filled his eyes but I could still see the pain hidden just beneath that as I spoke in a low broken tone. "It was a failure," Even as I said the words they taste like bile and venom in my mouth but Sam gave me a stubborn stare as he gave me a pointe look.

"It wasn't." Instinct and cold Sam’s voice rang in my ears as he glared at me like I had told him that he couldn't keep gilly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes or burn with rage as I spoke in an even tone that was somewhat stronger than it had been before. "I went to save them 100,000 of them and how many do you see Sam I have failed."

Sam looked at all the Wildlings coming through and saw the distraught on their faces their pain and sorrow still fresh like a bleeding wound. A wound that wouldn't heal when they saw everything that they have ever known taking from them.

"You didn't fail him," Sam said, pointing to a Wildling that walked by, "or him, or her. Every one of them is alive because of you, and no one else." I knew that and so did they but that didn't make the pain any less painful. Instead, I said my goodbyes to Tormund as his people and sent Sam and Gilly off to Oldtown. 

Only then when all my affairs were handled did I make the journey up the wall to get a few bitter moments to myself. The black trees loomed overhead and an ominous feeling swirled them magic and power. Dark and evil I knew that I had to keep the girls on this side of the wall, if even one of them fell into his hands they would easily get passed the wall. 

Measter Aenom said this wall is cloaked in ancient magic a wall built by my ancestors and the children of the forest. He claimed there were only three ways to break it, dragon fire which would never happen. The blood of a child of the house stark by spilling it on the wall the magic wards would be disabled burned away by the magic in the blood of House Stark. Finally, the 3rd way if enough of his arm were to char the wall the magic wars would be able to withstand such a strong attack they would fail and then it would fall.

Sucking in an unsteady breath I did my best to fight off those haunting thoughts, I can't stop the last one but it would take days for them to break the wall and by then they would lose a large portion of their men. I sucked in another breath as I finally sense a presence behind me, I turned to find none other than Ghost talking more to me.

Carefully I dropped to one knee as I ran my fingers through his silky fur. The pain and guilt all the turmoil from my previous thoughts they slept away. I didn't know how long that I had sat there but as a deep chill finally started to make me shier I knew that it was time to get into the metal cage. 

As I descended I could see the yard coming to life no longer a speck that I couldn't see from the stop. The more that I descended I could see a man with a bald head and a trimmed white and silver beard. His lips pulled into a grim smile as his gray eyes studied me unsure of what he should tell me. 

I smiled even though I felt like collapsing and bed and never getting out of it ever again, instead, I focused on the faded white sun as it slowly began to move over the horizon. Once the lift hit the ground I spoke in the most polite tone that I could muster. 

"Ser Davos, what are you doing here?" The last time that I saw him was when I had three dragons and a dire-wolf ready to leap for his throat. Though now looking at him I could see leaving took a toll on him but I wouldn't have my children, my dragons put at risk. 

Even now as he spoke in an urgent and somewhat pressing tone I walked to the wooden gate that leads south. I knew that the girls liked to play there and hunt and I need a pick me up right about now. Ser Davos walked to my right with long even strides as Ghost to my left he began to lick his chops as he relished the idea to go for a hunt.

"I've come at the request of Stannis. Our camp was stationed in a cavern a perfect spot to set up camp when the storm hit soon the fire died and if anyone tried to leave they were never seen. I only barely made it here, we need your help." I could hear how hard it was for him to say the words I'm sure that they tasted sour in his mouth but that didn't change the fact that there would be no help for him. 

Even as I opened my mouth to respond I could tell that he would think that this was more about my problem with Stannis then helping good men. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t still bitter about what happened. But I wouldn't let good men die over it even if they were swayed by a crazy woman in red. 

"I'm sorry but the answer is no and before you say it this has nothing to do with my dragons and Stannis. Not only do we not have the resources since your man ate up most of our stores, but on top of that we don't have the men or the mounts, sorry."

Ser Davos didn't even blink at me no he gritted his teeth pressed his lips into a flat line and leer at me as he spoke in a cold tone. "If you can send Stannis what he needs for one battle, it could turn the tide for the entire war. With Winterfell taken and the Boltons has gone, Stannis will have the support of the North for defeating the family who murdered their King. He can repay what was given tenfold and has promised to give you just as many men." 

His words sweet his tone compelling but my eyes were drawn to Meley and Tyraxes they were playing rolling around the ground snarling and snapping at each other but in a moment the atmosphere changed. Tension started to grow in the air as Tyraxes snapped at her for real as crimson flames threatened to fill the air. 

“Religion sir” In a moment they broke apart both taking to the air snapping at each other angrily but they fling fire or claw each other so that is good. Ser Davos, on the other hand, stare at them with wonder before turning to the only dragon still on the ground. 

Tessarion her wings resting against her back covering her legs as her tail wrapped gently around her. Her mercury eyes studied the wildlings as the last few stragglers made their way into the gift. 

She did not attempt to attack them, her large head and long elegant neck wrapped around a small portion of her body. It's hard to believe that they were once small little bags of scales. All tail and wing not never the size of a pup. 

“They have gotten bigger they are what just a bit bigger than horses right still not big enough for you to ride but surely they could do some damage against the Boltons men. They could even make up for our lack in number.” His cool suggestive tone force anger to bubble in my chest as I snarled widely. 

My voice animalistic and burning with guy as my rage rose so did Tessarion’s head with an angry snap her leathery silver and white lips pulled over her teeth revealing the razor-sharp fangs gleaming in the light. Bright white but they could easily be turned into a crimson color. “Whatever help Stannis thought he might get from my dragons was lost the moment that he tried to take them from me. No that will not happen Tessarion, Tyraxes and Meleys are not weapons for your king to use and then throw away when he is done.” 

My tone turned righteous and cold as I sucked in a heavy breath to calm myself. Ser Davos nodded his head sadly as he looks over to the wildling who marched across the gift. Women, children, old men and women, and warriors alike move to the grassy field covered in a white and grays furs. Ice-covered the grounds except for where the dragons once laid. 

"The Wildlings will make a difference." Ser Davos's spoke in a low tone just as I noticed a woman riding a white filly. Her face hidden beneath a red hood. I spoke offhandedly to Ser Davos. "The Wildlings will never fight for Stannis. I've told you him before- "

"You saved their bloody lives! If they're gonna live in the seven kingdoms, safe behind our wall, they ought to fight for the damn place!" His to grew a few octaves as some of the wildlings that did speak the common tongue looked back at him giving him a cold look as I sucked in an unsteady and annoyed breath. 

They always thought that they have a claim to those that they save people aren't property and they aren't soldiers meant for their convenience. Righteous fury began to rise in my chest as the men got closer but I pulled my gaze away to give him a cold stare as power began to burn in me once again. "It's not their fight!" 

Slowly Ser Davos glared at me but I had my eyes focused on a thin woman with a heart-shaped face hidden beneath her hood. Vacant red eyes met my own as she slowly lowered her hood. Her wavy red locked clung to her face as a sullen and desperate looked began to form. 

Tessraion began to rise before taking off into the air leaving only the three of us, I watched her dismount her horse. No one rode behind her no one beside her she seemed utterly alone. I felt pity burn in my heart I have no love for the bastard but he would have saved my sister and he could have. 

“Stannis?” I looked at her as she soft shook her head no give me a desperate look of help that I only respond with a slight nod. Ser Davos looked close to collapsing but instead, he stood firm as he spoke in a cool tone. Though I could hear the panic that he tried desperately to hide. “Shireen, what of the princess?” 

With another sullen shake of her head, she began to walk off leaving me with Davos his eyes swollen and pale gray. He looked like me might collapse as his shoulder dropped and his chest caved in. “You more than welcome to stay here for a long as you need to but I must get going.” 

_ Later that night _

When there was a knock at the door I slowly began to lift my head as Thorne came in his eyes cold but he spoke in an urgent voice. "Lord Commander! It's one of the Wildlings you brought back. Says he knows your uncle Benjen. Says he's still alive." 

The tone cunning and cruel but there was no way that he would make that kind of jape but my body felt heavy and after all the marching fighting I wanted nothing more than the sleep. But excitement and joy, most of all real flooded me if my uncle is alive then I'm not alone, I still have some family out there that doesn't hate me. Quickly I rushed to my feet as I ran down the deep wooden step as the moon loomed high above. 

I turn back to see Throne grinning at me like he knew some that I didn't. It forces worried into my heart only for a moment before I spoke in a questioning yet commanding tone. "Are you sure he's talking about Benjen?"

Even as he gave a firm nod and added: "Said he was First Ranger." I knew that there was something wrong. His beady blue eyes studied me to see if I would listen to him. For extra effect he spoke again this time with more urgency "Said he knows where to find him."

As I made my way down the last of the steps I could see a few of Thorne’s buddies down in the training yard Ollie among them. His green eyes shifted his skin pale as he spoke in a high pitched voice.

"The man says he saw your uncle at Hardhorn the last full moon." That couldn't be right it took us a month to get here another two to get back on barefoot. I would have seen him doubt started to crawl in my mind as I spoke in a doubtful voice."Could be lying." Throne seemed quicky to counter from behind me, "Could be, there is only one way to find out ask him yourself." 

"Where is he?" My heart began to hammer as my mind told me to call the dragons to call Ghost but I didn't want to scare him off instead I continue to move through the group. I pushed past my brothers with ease only to see not a wildling, but only a sign that read TRAITOR. My stomach roiled with rage as I spun sharply on my heels only to see the steel of Ser Alliser sleeping though my flesh easily as he spoke in a low voice. "For the watch." Pain blinding and incense burned in me as slick liquid spilled from the gash. 

He pulled his blade out of me and stepped back I called out to my girls their names running over in my mind in a loop my mind in the hopes that I could summon them. But as the copper taste of my blood began to pool in my mouth my mind spiraled as one after the other they jabbed me in the chest repeating the same phase. "For the watch.”

By the tenth stab, I could barely stand but even as I watched Ollie stalking over to me a triumph look formed on my face as I smiled gently. Blood no doubt staining my teeth as he gave me a bewildered look. I thought that I was mad at myself as he grinned at me before plunging the dagger into my heart. "For the watch." 

There was a look of satisfaction in his eyes. But I had the last laugh as I dropped to the ground as ferocious screams from the dragons filled the air my mind began to slip into a pit of darkness. The howls of Ghost filled my ears while the red woman's warning drifted into my mind one last time. Keep your wolf and dragon close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Umbagon hen hen sight till se Tȳhrion tēmbi se umbagon va sombāzmion zōbrie skoriot issa ȳgha kesan sagon lenton aderī: Stay out of sight untill Tyrion leaves the castle   
Sōvegon:Fly  
Religion sir:Stop now


	9. Maybe

Daenerys POV

Screeches filled with pain anguish filled my ears as I show up in the warmth of my bed slipped away from me as my silk sheets puddled in my lap. The warm air felt cold against my skin as I noticed a group of men in the room. Ser Barristan smiled gently at me like I was some broken birds.

Grey Worm has his spear gripped tightly as his brown eyes had a dangerous gleam and his body stiff and ready to kill. Then there is Dahrio his eyes calculating and cold as he studies me while a small smile spread across his full lips. 

“Your grace are you alright we were screaming in your seat calling for a man named Aemon” I looked over to Missandei her mocha face shimmering with a thin layer of sweat as her frizzy golden brown curled and spilled down her shoulder as she held a glass of deep purple wine. 

Shankly my arm reached out to grip the glass my knuckles turning white as images of the screeching dragons filled my mind. My mind wanders and my bones ached as the coolness of the air force me to shiver. Taking a few tentative sips the sour red help ease my thundering herd as I slipped on the white lion pelt that Drogo gave me.

The silky pelt smell like rose petals as I let out a sigh for relief but the screams that haunted me as I heard them screaming out for their father. But I knew his name as Aemon but how. 

My mind slipped as I looked over to Ser Barristan the only person who knew what that name meant to me to my family. My nephew dead and gone I sucked in an unsteady breath as my shoulders shook as fear gripped me. 

A lonely tear still slipped down my cheeks but the dragon they were calling for this Aegon if it wasn't my nephew Aegon then who was it. Doubt burned in my mind as I sucked in a steady breath and did my best to calm myself. 

I could sense Rhaegal and Viserion were lounging on the balcony and Drogon snoozed softly on an even larger balcony connected to the throne room. Even in this bed, I could feel each of them and their presence helps soothe me. 

“I dreamt that Aemon he was dying in his last breath he called out to his three dragons, they were screeching out to him calling him father. They sound familiar, they were so real so painful that I must have spooked them in my sleep. I'm sorry to bother all of you, you may go Ser Barrstian would you stay.” 

I looked up to see the others nodded their head still unsure if I'm truly okay but each of them left leaving only me and Ser Barristan. Dressed in a loose-fitting shirt and black trousers his sword cling to his side hidden in a yellow seeth. He walked over to the bed the soft cool breeze of Yunkai swirled around me. Soon we would leave for Maureen but at this moment I needed something to hold onto. 

Even if it was a city that I would soon leave, I looked over to Barristan his sad blue eyes looked gently over me as he spoke in a chilling tone. “Your grace there is no way that Aegon lives and this Aemon there was no living Targaryen by that name.” I nodded my head numbly as his sullen and almost broken tone filled my ears. I knew that he was close to my brother so seeing his son that way must have been heartbreaking.

I closed my eyes for a moment and the screams returned haunting me until I open my eyes as the thought popped into my head. One that I couldn't control the same though that filled my head when I looked at my children. Maybe I'm not alone.

This Aemon that called out to me in my dreams he might not be a Taygean but he could be a lost dragon lord. Maybe I just wanted a family so bad that my mind made it up I didn't know what to think.

“Even if he is dead I'm not so sure that my dragons are the last in the world, there were 3 dragons I know that dragons don't have set sex but they felt female like small childern calling out for their father. 

There were in some kind of yard as they cried over his dead furry burning in them but they didn't know if they should act on it. These men were his brothers yet they killed him and they weren't sure if that would get revenged.” 

I shook my head as the details began to get jumbled in my mind and even though my face flushed with embarrassment for how I spoke. A part of me still hopes that there were more dragons out there. When I died, I didn't want my son to be alone but there is a very real chance that all of this was just a dream. 

Sadly I shook my head as Barrstian smoothed my hair out as if I were his frail granddaughter afraid to sleep. “Your grace I'm sorry to say but you are the last Tarygean and your children at the last of their kind until they hatch eggs but who knows how long that can be and if you bring them into a war that might never happen it's sad and heartbreaking but it's the reality.” 

His gentle tone force a wave of ease to run over me as I slowly began to nod my head quickly he made his way out of the room and I curled tightly into a ball. With a heavy breath, I slipped back to sleep with hopes fluttering as the sound of a man gasping for air played in my mind and I just knew that it was Aemon. Maybe I'm not alone. Just maybe. 

Aegon POV 

"My prince please calm down" A worried voice that I knew was Jon shook me from my sleep but even in my sleep I could hear ti the sound of dragons screeching out in pain the sharp twisting feeling in my heart and stomach as the world grew cold around me. In my dream, I was dying dragons were screeching for their father but the only dragons left in the world were waiting for me in Mareen. 

My head pounded painfully as I gripped tightly to my soaking wet silver hair sweat dripped down my eyes as I looked over to Jon his own faded blue eyes studied me worry evident on his face. He is more of a father to me than my father ever will be and while that might not be his fault that didn't take away the hate that I harbored for him at times like this. My mind spun and since the emergence of the first blood-red comet I have been plagued with dreams of dragons. 

I tripped and ended up falling into the fire at a campsite and instead of my flesh peeling from my bones and slipping onto the ground I wasn't the least bit hurt and since then it has been one weird thing after the other but this took the cake. I didn't think that I would dream about anyone's dragons expects for Days but those dragons they felt so real. 

"My prince?" I looked over to Join his bushy red beard looked to be streak with new streams of gray as I sighed heavily my shoulder dropped as I dropped back onto the padded floor of the tent the smooth furs felt good against my skin as I looked over to Jon. His brows dipped down in worry as he sucked in a heavy breath dropping on the back of his heels as he started to fold his legs under him. His shoulders grew weary as his tone shook slightly with worry, "You kept screaming out for a boy named Aemon you were begging him not to leave you alone then you just snapped up like that." 

His tone sound equal parts confused and frightened and he wasn't the only one I didn't know anyone named Aemon but that is a Valyrian name that much I did know maybe someone from Volantis. But why would I care if they left me I have Dany waiting for me I didn't need some brat that I didn't even know, my brows furrowed as warm tendrils of sweat dripped down my back. I knew that the camp had to hear me but couldn't bring himself to come in here and ask me about it. Something that I'm grateful right about now, I shook my head sadly as I looked over to John before resting an arm over my dry and tired eyes. 

"I was lying in the snow dying blood pooled from my body and three dragons I could hear they screeched and this sick satisfaction ran over me like I knew that the men that killed me would get what was coming to them weather I killed them or the dragons did. It was so strange it felt so real to vivid like I was really the one dying and then I was here listening to you calling out to me. I don't know what or why but I could almost see it so clear in my mind that it is freighting. out the face so blurry that I couldn't make it out." 

I felt a frown pulling at my lips as exhaustion started to grip tightly to mean I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stay awake for much longer, my lids already started to feel heavier as I rolled onto my slide. My shoulder growing relaxed as I curled tightly into a ball and started to drift with ease. A soft whimper left my lips as darkness swirled around me please let that just be a dream. If another Targaryen died then me and Dany would truly be the last. 


	10. Will You Rise or Will your Raze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raze for anyone that doesn't know the means to destroy or obliterate

Jon POV

  
  
  


A cold dark pit greater me swirling and cold or cloaked me. My mind hazy and split as a numbing cold settled feel in my bones. Feeling like I'm laying in an oil lake I felt a warmth filled me as a booming voice filled the air.

  
  
  


14 flames erupted in the air as 14 people each with distinct voices filled the air. Each voice said the same thing. "The dragon must have 3 heads it too soon for you to die" They bombed agonist my head as their flames took the shape of men and women.

  
  
  


Darkness cloaked each of them hiding them from sight. The ripples of the dark pit grew large as the booming voice of flames turned people spoke. The dragon needs three heads over and over again. Slowly the images faded revealing a girl.

  
  
  


Smooth silver curls tossed and turned in her bed fear printed on her face as sweat dribbled down her brow. Fear forced her lips to tremble as Aemon fell from her lips. Tossing and turning she trembled in the bed. While the soft worried screeches of three dragons filled my ears.

  
  
  


I looked over sensing their heat my very gravitated toward them. The first dragon I had a black body slim with a blocky head and crimson red spikes. His thick scaly lids were close as his soft snores filled my ears.

  
  
  


On the opposite balcony sat two smaller dragons, one a deep jade with bronze highlights the other a deep cream with gold highlights. Both dragons were sleeping as the image began to fade.

  
  
  


A boy sleeping in a tent appears but his face cloaked in shadows as his face grew hazy. But he called out for that same boy Aemon begging him not to leave him. Whoever this boy why am I seeing his loved ones wasn't I doing something?

  
  
  


Ser Davos POV

  
  
  


I watch as their mournful cries ripped into the three dragons larger than horse loomed over Jon his blood spilling to the snow dying it a crimson as the fire in his eyes had died out. The sound of heavy footfalls and paw alerted me to Edd and three of his men along with Ghost. His whimpers ripping through the air as my heart began to ache.

  
  
  


“Go now shoo” I wave a hand at the dragons but they snarled and snapped mistrust and hate brewing in their eyes. Beating their wings against the sky wind whipped at us forcing my feet to slide through the snow pushing me back. Ghost kept going releasing a ferocious growl that rumbled deep in his chest.

  
  
  


The dragons must have thought that Jon was still alive that he could be saved but something about Ghost’s looming and treating posture forced them to take to the sky. Silver, blue and red blur shot into the night sky. Hiding amongst the clouds but even then I could feel Jon’s dragons eyes on me.

  
  
  


I bent down and with the help of Edd and his loyal brothers, we silently moved through the night not stopping until we got to his quarters. But the leather that cloaked Jon grew slick with his blood. Forcing us to readjusted our grasp constantly as we walked up to the stairs.

  
  
  


Panic gripped me as I felt the door slammed and bar behind me his ghostly pale skin no longer it's smooth alabaster color. His body colder than the ice and the wall and I just knew that he is dead.

  
  
  


But why? Soon they would know that the body is gone and come looking for him and whoever moved him. “The free folk owes Jon and they are our only chance I bet you this was Thrones doing. Can you hold off until I can get to them”

  
  
  


The gruff and husky tone of Ed forces me to lift my gaze from the dead body of Jon before sucking in a heavy breath. “Yes go quickly” I watched him leave and as his man slide a thick metal rod down the door I stared off into the flames.

  
  
  


The orange flames burned to life as the soft crack and pop force my mind to wander. He turned dragons from the stone he is a truly good man and now he is gone. The flames started back at me and all I could think of is the black magic of the red women.

  
  
  


“I'm leaving to get something don't open the door until I come back” I wanted the three men clad in black filled with doubt and confusion. My heart pounded and my mind race if she could give birth to a shadow and cast spells and if he is the boy from the prophecy then the Lord of Light has to bring him back.

  
  
  


Without waiting for the reason I threw the metal bar to the ground the soft clink filled my ears as rushed through the night. The winter winds whipped at me but I clung to the shadows silent as a mouse.

  
  
  


The wood cracked gently under my feet as I rushed to the other side of the castle. Only to be met with a thick black wooden door that I knew on the other side would be my, no our only hope to survive the night.

  
  
  


I hit my fist against the door trying to keep the sound low as well as make it loud enough that it might rouse the red women from her sleep. In the next few moments, a painful silence greeted my ears and I was terrified that she might not have heard me.

  
  
  


But as the door opened and a woman with a sullen expression and red-rimmed red eyes answer the door. Her crimson hair clung to her face as the fire in her eyes and her ruby seemed to be lost.

  
  
  


“Come its Jon” My tone low yer urgent I almost expected her eyes to widen but there seemed to be the accepting expression on her face. I could tell that she knew he was dead just with that one look.

  
  
  


She knew this would happen but did nothing rage burned in my and I want nothing more than to scream at her. But I did my best to keep my temper as I pulled her from the room.

  
  
  


Together we rushed across the wooden floorboards, while her feet glided over the darkened ground mine only seem to slap loudly. Each step that I took groaned and screeches but we made it back in the nick of time.

  
  
  


Tension filled the air as I turn to watch the dainty finger of red women quickly undo his close leaving him stark white and nake. The flames flickered as the red woman moves around the room as if they sensed her moving around.

  
  
  


Quickly she too a pale of water to his body striping his blood cover chest to remove puckering pink wounds littering his body.

  
  
  


“I can not the lord of light has left me.” As her lips parted I expected to hear some kind of magical spell or a chant. But instead, those sullen words left her lips as a pit of rage burned within me.

  
  
  


My body reacted without my mind's person I gripped tightly to the collar of her dress and spoke in a low tone.

  
  
  


“You better bloody hell try this boy is the one you spoke of we both know it so save him or fail your light of lord once more like you fail Stannis”

  
  
  


My words lashing and hard but the reluctant look told me that she wasn't any closer to getting started.

  
  
  


That only furthered my rage as I spoke once more this time in a cold menacing tone as my shoulder shook with unspoken rage begging to come out.

  
  
  


“Do it now or so help me you will meet that lord of your tonight.” With a hesitant nod she went out her work as a flight waged outside it wasn't until Edd cool voice ripped through, as I opened the door, he stood there with a red-haired giant and Ed at the door.

  
  
  


The redhead moves about the room in perfect silence his eyes turning soft and tender as grief and love pooled in them. His voice mournful and threatening to break.

  
  
  


“He took a lot of blades” With a heavy shake of his head he spoke again the time in a more powerful voice, “I'll have my men building a prayer behind the wall it's where he belonged.”

  
  
  


With a sharp nod of his head, he rushed out of the room with Edd following after him along with his men.

  
  
  


Only I remained as I watched the red women do her ritual, placing one hand over his head and the other over his heart Valyrian spilled from her lips. Cold and chilled the airdropped in temperature, it felt as though death himself have a grip on my heart.

  
  
  


Slowly the heat returned and his eyes began to open as a wild intake of breath followed but a choking sound filled the air. The red woman pulled away just in time, Jon shut his eyes wide as he searched the room.

  
  
  


Shaking as his fingers ran along his gashes in horror, all the while Ghost baked happily. His red eyes burn with relief as Jon looked around the room his piercing gray eyes filled with confusion.

  
  
  


A rage-filled sneer began to spill from his lips as he gave the red women a nod of thanks before turning to me. “Where are they?” Even as he spoke in a bone-chilling almost murderous tone I watch the flame in his eyes grow higher and higher until it was like seeing a raging inferno. “Awaiting their sentences, we should get you dressed.”

  
  
  


Even as the time passed on it felt like a, there he sat alive as ever clad in black and oiled leather and wolf fur around the collar of his cloak. Jon sat in his chair his eyes focus on the flames and before I could even get a word out some impulse took over him and his hand darted into the fire.

  
  
  


For a moment I stood there frozen my eyes widen with doubt before lurching forward gripping tightly to his upper arm before yanking back.

  
  
  


I expected to smell burning flesh and scream of pain but as I turned my gaze to his hand nothin but alabaster skin and calloused hands started back at me.

  
  
  


With a surprised grunt, he gently pulled his are from my grasp and sat back down. His gray eyes studying the fire as I sat there stunned to confused to even speak.

  
  
  


“I have had this feeling since I touched the dragon egg that fire couldn't heart me and touching a dragon barehanded only further prove it but I had to know for sure.”

  
  
  


His cool and astute tone force me out of my haze as I collapsed in a chair next to his own. His hand the very same one that he stuck in the air swirled around Ghost's fur as he stares at the fire.

  
  
  


“When they stabbed me I was in this swirling pit of chaos but then I was someplace hot as first I thought it was one of the seven hells. But then I saw dragons might and bigger than my own big enough to ride sure but not that much bigger than my own. Somehow I just knew there they were 2 years older. One black as night with red spike and wings, emerald green with bronze and a cream-colored dragon with gold highlights they were lying on the balconies of some palace. Then there were women screeching out the name Aemon and a boy I couldn't see his face but he begged me not to leave him. Then I was waking up. The dragons my girls they are okay right I could hear them right before you know I died.”

  
  
  


His voice weary and confused he looked up at me his eyes filling with fear as slowly I nodded my head.

  
  
  


“They are fine nearly took my hand off when I tried to take you from them but they didn't. They didn't kill the men they just hid in the clouds that were until you woke up.”

  
  
  


With a sad nod, I could hear the turn of the door hinge as Edd walk in his face grim “It's time” Jon walked numb and his body rigid but I didn't rise, I sat there numb thinking on his words and all that I had seen. Suddenly doubting John's vision seemed foolish of me could he have been seeing the Targaryen girl across the narrow sea?

  
  
  


I rose from my chair making my way out into the yard when three shadows blotted out the sun. As I looked over to Jon thee gorgeous beast shimmering in the early morning light started back at me. Tessarion, Meleys, and Tyraxes floated behind Jon as rage lit up their murderous states.

  
  
  


“What are you going to give us to your dragons.” Thorne’s voice sounded cold sure but I could hear a worried edge to it. I'm sure he is afraid that Jon might say ye. But slowly as they stood on the gallows their hands tied behind their backs.

  
  
  


Noose tied tightly around there neck most of the men were stoic but not Ollie. Ollie did not attempt his fear as Jon gave each of them a cold glare.

  
  
  


“No you don't have it right to be their first kills for my children you, you have spoken your last words and now your watch ends just like mine did.”

  
  
  


Jon slammed his sword against the golden drop and the ground gave out, dried heaves and gasps filled the air as their faces turn blue and their eyes turned bloodshot red as they began to bug out of their skulls. The stench of their bowels releasing filled the air as they died and falling about like fish

  
  
  


Jon spun on his heels the moment that they drew their last breath, pulling off his cape he handed it over to Edd while whispering something to him.

  
  
  


But the wings of his dragons drowned out the sound. The dragons took to the sky now that their father was safe they headed off to hunt.

  
  
  


Jon walked off to the mess with Tormund following after him I did the same but now one question remained would he steal back his fatherlands and raze the Lannister family from extinct.

Jon POV

Rage and confusion filled me since I woke up but standing here in the snow Tyraxes snuggled against my lap her warm blocky head laid in my lap. Her soft purs put me at ease as her soft warmth shook off the chill. 

I leaned into Tessarion trying not to put too much of my weight on her. Meleys laid to my right she usually slept but her thick scaly blue lids wide open.

Her ocean-blue eyes studying the only path that leads back to go black. Tormund leaned against the tree his soft eyes filled with worry as he looked at me. Making sure that I took no more lives he is the only one that I could stand to be around. He had no fear not even of my dragons.

He silent not bombarding me with questions about my death and resurrection. Which I'm thankful for but the silence didn't last long. Ed walked into the snow-covered clearing. Rigid and worried he looked over to me then my girls hissed and snapped at him. "Your sister is here"

Shock gripped tightly to me as my girls flew off into the sky like they knew something that didn't. I could only sit in silence as Ed spoke in a more cautious voice. "She claims to be Sansa Stark" 

  
  
  



	11. Meet The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I know that the first 10 chapters don't have a lot of focus on how Jon's dragons change the plotline but you know that certain things have to be put in but from here on out things are going to get shaken up a bit. Let me know what you guys think in the comment section.  
Translations are at the end

Sansa POV 

Exhaustion clung to my bones as did they cling to Pod and Breinnes, both were exhausted struggling to keep their eyes open as dark circles dance under their eyes. We have been running and hiding from the boltons. But that isn't what has us so tried as we get closer and closer to the wall these horrible wails screeches filled the air.

High pitched and filled with anguish they almost sounded like a deep rumbling or roar. They screeched half the night and after that, we just couldn't get back to sleep, I didn't know what kind of monster made that noise but I didn't want to find out. Even as the wind whipped at us the walls only a few hundred feet those scratches returned. A blur of strange light ran across the light moving to fast for me to see past the clouds. 

Pod shivered as his black hair fell limp into his face hiding his soft green eyes, his red boiled leather and black clock tugged tightly against his skin but he stilled shivered. I pulled my cloak close as Lady Brienne did the same. 

Her blond tresses have grown out since our journey reaching down to the lower part of her ears as her sapphire blue eyes studied me for a moment. Her crooked teeth hidden behind thin pale lips. A strong brute of a woman and she is the only reasons that I made it this far well her and Theon. 

“My lady are you sure? I don't trust it, bastards are tortious and then on top of that there were thought foul screeches.” I looked over to her pale skin growing an even paler white than before. The wind whipped at our coats forcing me to repair a shudder as I spoke after a moment.

“Jon is our only hope to retake the Winterfell and he is my brother I might have given him no reason to love me. The gods old and new both know I have been cruel but even so. He is noble and honorable he will do right by us. They say that he is the Lord Commander so his men will take us in if we ask.” 

I knew that she didn't trust him and it had nothing to do with him being a bastard. I was rape so I could understand nothing wanting to be in a place where criminals, rappers, and thieves who haven't seen women in years are. She had to fight off rappers in the war of the five kings so I would understand her apprehension but it was the only one place we would be safe in the only way to get our home back. 

“I'm sure Jon won't let anything happen to us plus we have pod” I turn over to look at Pod flashing him a small smile as I watched him shiver. His teeth began to chatter but he still managed a smile back. His ax slapping against his belt while his right leg as he looked miserable on his old brown mare. 

His nose runny and bright red and frozen as globs of yellow snot dribbled out of his nose. But not once did he utter a single complaint as Brienne snort but she gave Pod a look before turning to look at the looming wall.

“If my lady says so what does this brother of yours look like.” I chuckled lightly as I look over to Lady Brienne. “He has cold piercing gray eyes much like our fare and thick black curls that have a shine that even I'm jealous of. He is lean yet muscular and he has a very handsome face. High cheekbones and full lips that form into the most breathtaking smile. Though he hasn't smile much since we were small children. But whenever he was with Arya you could hear their laughter in the great hall.”

My heart began to ache when I thought back to the old days where we fought over trivial matters. I could still see Arya in my mind mousy brown hair with a long sullen face like father and dependent gray eyes. She was always covered in scratches and bruises from her adventures. But now that is all she will be a memory held close to my heart.

For the last stretch of snow-covered land, I put my spurs to my horse only to see the large wooden gate kicked away revealing the training yard. As I got closer I could see two men in black blocking my path. One had a grim and long horse face with a camel hump kind of nose. Fade brown hair and a curly beard with pale brown eyes.

The other a boy no older than 15 with bright amber eyes and fair skin and blond hair he had to be southern. “No one in or out turn around” The stern and cold voice from the southern force me to scoff angrily. There was no need for him to be rude, “My name is Sansa Stark where is my brother your lord commander Jon Snow” I glanced coldly as I flipped my hair with the back of my hand allowing it to spill down to my back as my slowly unmounted my horse. 

Brienen slowly began to pull out Oatherkeepr the steel lighting up a ground hue of colors as she dropped from her horse. Pod stumbled as he got off his horse but managed to stay on his feet as he barely made his way over to defend me. “It’s fine to let them in I will get Jon” I watched a man with scraggly black hair and faded gray eyes with a chin strap staring at me in a might black cloak. 

I took a few steps into the castle only to be met with furious screeches that shook the earth. I didn't know where the screeches were coming from but they echoed off the walls of the castle. A red blur came across my eyes as a shadow started to block out the sun. Quickly I jumped back as Brienne banished her sword. 

Panic gripped me as I watched as the dark shadow take the form of a dangerous leathery beast that I knew had to be a dragon. Might red wings beat the air forcing me to stumble to the ground. Panic force my heart to thunder in my chest as I noticed the fresh blood dripping from her lips. It's razor-sharp claws dug deep into roared as he opened her mouth and roared. 

Blond stone stained started back at me as burnt flesh and smoke filled my nose, I felt frozen incapable of moving as two more dragons appeared. They were larger than this red dragon, one of them had a silver body and silver wing with streaks of gray and white with a pure whitetail. Just seeing it made my body seize up my muscles turn to jelly and I could barely keep myself from collapsing. Then there is the deep cobalt blue with swirls of navy blue on her throat and back.

Along with her long till were razor-sharp speak that could easily pierce my skin I could see Brienne her sword in hand but her body refused to move. Her eyes widen with fear and a terrified expression plastered on her face. 

All I could think that this that I'm going to die when a similar voice spoke in a tongue foreign me but beautiful all the same. “Tessarion, Meleys, Tryaxes Keligon sir issa ñuha lector se lī issi ñuha raqirossa”

I look to see Jon walking over to me his gray eyes lit with fire and determinant, this is new. The silver and blue dragon back down almost immediately as but the red glare coldly at me. “Trayaxes I'm safe from the bad men they are dead this is my sister's place nice for me okay?” 

Jon tone grew softer and filled with love like he was talking to a confused or lost child. Slowly the dragons back away but that there they were all three of them and all of them are larger my horse. Who by the way panicked and flew off across the yard before someone grabbed her. 

Jon quickly jogged over to me his black hair flowing behind him as he jumped in front of me. “Sorry about that there was a mutiny and I got injured they're a little protective. Here let me help you.” His tone light and gentle as love pooled in his eyes but I felt like I was in shock. The whole world fade and only the dragons remained.

They were supposed to be dead and yet they are here terrifying yet breathing taking and gorgeous. I craned my neck to see Brienne her gripping tightening around the valyrian sword but she didn't move she almost looked paralyzed by fear. Pod still collapsed to the ground just like me the snow soaking both for us as Jon chuckle gently at me. “Sorry about that I didn't want to scare your companions but I told them to be on high alert.” 

Slowly turn to Jon e hand held out as the cold snow began to soak my cloak. He held a calloused hand out to me until I finally took it. Slowly the fire died from his eyes as he pulled me into a breathtaking hug. His warmth overtook my own as I clutched tightly to his back and hidden my face deep in the crook of his neck. The scent of smoke heavy in his cloak but still a welcome scent. 

His fingers curled in my red hair as he gave a gentle kiss on my cheek before pulling out of the embrace and with him all of his warmth. “Look at you all grown up and who are you, friends.” He turned to notice Brienne first and within a moment his posture turned threatening and cold as he stared at her bladed. 

“Put that away, I won't have you harming my girls.” His tone cold and commanding like a true lord commander as flames flicker back into his eyes. Brienne stumbled forward but put her blade away as Pod began to rise from the snow. Jon simply nodded his head in thanks as Brienne and Pod move very carefully not wanting to startle the beast. 

“This is Tyraxes she is the smallest of the three but the fiercest and most protective, Tyraxes this is my sister Sansa, her friends….” His tone died off as he realized that he didn't know their name. Giving both of them a guarded smile he waited for them to say something but all he got was silence as both Brienne and Pod seemed to be gawking.“Pod and Brienne of Tarth.” 

What a sharp nod Jon turn to his red dragon Tyraxes and scratched beneath her chin. Soft purrs left the blood-soaked muzzles her posture began to relax due to his touch as she watched me with hate burning in her eyes only for a moment before he pulled her hand from his. Why the blue dragon pushes her slim yet large head against his back demanding attention herself. She seemed a lot more friendly unlike her sister Tyraxes who is still glaring coldly at me hate filling her slit ruby red eyes

Glaring sparling at Brienne and Pod she snapped at me one last time before flying off. “Sorry, the dragons kinda have a mind link with me. I guess they like how you treated me but give them the time they are usually around women.” Wit a sad tentative shake he moves to the right so that I could see the blue dragon whos ocean blue eyes were filled with so much depth that I felt like might get lost in them. 

“This is Meleys, Meleys this is Sansa, Pod, and Brienne” I watched as she slowly sniffs each of us before focusing on Brienne. I thought that she might bite her but instead, a forked red tongue licked her right in the face. With that, she too flew off leaving a shell shocked Brienne's and a snickering Jon. “Sorry about that I should have warned you Meleys is very friendly and love licking and tackling people it's kind of her thing.” 

Globs of thick pink drool spilled down her face her golden hair now has a whole cluster of cowlicks pointing in each direction. I couldn't help but giggle and neither could Pod though Brienne didn't look the least bit ashamed.

“How did you come by these dragons?” Her tone acute tone didn't seem to bother Jon who seemed to be absently stroking the neck of the last dragon and the largest. The one that had the Stark colors. “They called out to me in my sleep I'm a warg after all they had me find the eggs that were hidden behind a crumbling wall. I then I hatched theme, ain't that right Tessarion. Tessarion here is the more intelligent and diligent out of the bunch you see everything don't you?” 

Her silver mercury colored eyes studied me blank and impassive as she looked over to Brienne and Pod next. Her wings began to bat as she too took off in the sky much like her sisters. Jon let out a sad huff before speaking kindly to the three of us. “Come we can talk in the mess hall.” 

I was there numb my mind spirling as I soaked in he said if I heard him right there is an army of the dead coming, he has a magical link to the dragons out, he can control animals with his mind, and he died and then came back to life. I wanted to laugh but as I turned to look at the stern look on John's face and the face of the men beside him I knew it was true. 

I looked over to Brienne in the hopes that she was dealing with this better than I am but she seemed to be trying to shrink to get away from the red-haired man. I turned to see soup dripping down his beard as his blue eyes stared at her with longing. 

Though the man to the left of Jon I knew he was the one that allows me in his gates only now I knew him as the new commander of the night's watch. The darkness of the room swirled around me as the soft orange light from the fire is the only thing that surrounded me I could only watch the flames as my mind began to settle. That is why the Lannisters wanted Jon. 

“Now it makes sense on why they were so interested in you I knew that you had dragons and they wanted them though they have to be fooled if they thought that you would give up dragons for me.No offense if it were reversed I would keep my dragons” 

I joked lightly as I watched Jon crack as smile as confusion filled his eyes as something in them clicked. “Right before I left for Hardhorn I got a visit from Tyrion and some of his men came here asking about Janos Slynt and the dragon-related message he sent Tywin in a letter and the little queen to but I hid the dragons the moment I heard them at the gate. I left that same day and since they didn't come back they must have believed it.”

With a sad shake of his head and a clipped laugh, the door began to open as one of the brother's handed Jon a letter from Winterfell. With every letter that he read aloud, I could see the hate and fire burning in his eyes. His jaw clenched and hate-filled his voice even now I could hear the smug voice of Ramsay playing in my head like a never-ending loop. 

“If he wants war then I'll give him fire and blood you are not going back to that monster” The words seemed to slip so easily from his mouth but I don't think that he even realized he was saying the house words of the Tarygeans. His lips pulled into an angry sneer as he spoke in an even tone “We can head to the other house the lesser one and ask them for aid but we won't tell them we have three dragons my girls aren't even a year old so they aren't as strong yet and I don't want them telling that beast Ramsay if they refuse the call that is fine. But giving away the only advantage we have is just foolish.”

Just like that, the war council began he dipped his head low his face growing impassive as he spoke a language that I have never heard of. Only the ginger responded a slight grin on his face as he nodded his head and began to rise. “It's the old tongue something that I picked up while over the wall Ygritte spent weeks teaching it to me.” 

Sadden by the thought Jon looked up at me as he began to rise an easy and living smile formed on his face but I could see the sadness glinting deeply to his eyes. “Come it's time that you met the free folk they will be our first stop then we can head to Lyanna Mormont on bear island and then lord Glover and so on.”

As he stood there with that commanding presence and kind smile all I could see was father strong yet kind and merciful. It made my heart ache to think about him but having Job here at my side gave me hope that soon we would have our home back. Quickly Pod and Brienne began to rise next to me and together we made out way out of the mess to make the preparations. 

_ A few months later (I sped up the time cause we all know that they spend the time before the battle marshaling their forces for the battle of the bastards) _

His horse shifted his feet against the ground, unearth the dirt of the deep green hills the scent of dew still clinging to both the grass and the air. Ramsay’s pale blue almost gray studied me with devious intent. His black curls not even passing his ears but still, it covered his massive forehead. 

His thin lips pulled into an ugly smile as a sense of sick satisfaction filled his eyes as he resisted the urge to lick his lips. No doubt thinking about how he raped me over and over again but he wouldn't be doing that ever again. His lips began to move as he spoke to Jon but I heard nothing. 

All I could think was that there are dragons hidden in the sky waiting for their riders to call out and kill these fools. That alone force a warmth to bubble in my stomach it didn't matter how many men he had they couldn't beat dragons.

Though the joy that had once bubbled in my chest died when a thick black severed head from a dire wolf stared at me. His once luminous green eyes did and his silky black fur now cloaked in dirt and blood as flies buzzed around his head. 

Only disgust filled me as I inched my horse closer my rage and hate for this man no longer contained behind an impassive face. “Lord Bolton sleep, tomorrow you die.” My cold and venomous tone force a smile to pull at his lips but I whirled my mare around and took off back to castle black. 

As I approached the broken gate I could see a silver beast hidden among the snow only her soft hiss told me that she was there. Her mercury's colored eyes stare at me and once she determined me not to be a threat she went back to sleep. My mare, on the other hand, bucked wildly and neighed like the only thing that she wanted to do is get away from her. 

I chuckled gently before slowly dismounting after un-tacting my horse I walked out to see the silver beauty that I think Jon called Tessarion I tink. From the sound of it, her name had to valyrian though why I couldn't tell you. I took a few tentative steps as my excitement got the best of me. The grounded by here lacked any snow and almost seemed dry and I could feel the heat she gave off as I got closer. Kneeling just a few feet from her as I slowly began to peel my gloves from my hand the cold slapping against my cheeks turning them red and my finger grew stiff as the cold air attacked them. 

But as my hand drew near the heat from her body hit my hands filling me with warmth and then I was touching her. The diamond scales but smooth against my palm as the warmth of her skin began to force sweat down my brow and back. The heat only grew more and more intense until finally, my hand turned a right re as I snatched my hand back as tears well in my eyes.

“There skin is a bit hot it will take some time to get used to.” I tune back to see Jon leaning on the balls of his feet was Tessarion snapped her head up at the sound of his face love working its way into his eyes. I turned to look at Jon and then at Tessarion as more than a few questions popped into my head. 

“Why not give them Northen names they were born in the north the first of their kind in centuries.” I turned back to Jon only to see a sullen look forming on his face and a sad smile pulling at his lips. I began to pull on my fire line gloved as the coldness of the wall began to set in. 

“Aenom Targaryen he was the last of his line other than his niece overseas. After the dragons hatched he taught me everything he knew. He told me that the dragon lords of Old Valyria would name their dragons after the 14 gods of old Valyria I wanted to keep the tradition. He did a lot for me, especially in this last year so I thought it only right to honor that one wish plus I like their names they are the ones that will go down in northern history maybe even all of Westeros. 

To be honest it's scary but I can speak High Valyrian and I never learned it, watch. Tessarion Jiragon arghugon yn umbagon hen hen sight” His voice shifted easily in high Valyrian that same language from a week ago. She flew quickly into the sky vaulting through a cloud before disappearing in a flash.” 

I stared up at the sky mystified and for a moment I felt like a little girl again and all those stories I heard didn't seem so foolish as he chuckled sadly. “I told her to go hunt but to stay out of sight wouldn't want Ramsay to know we have a secret weapon. I get what you mean he is a devious cunt and I won't let him take Rickon without a fight.” 

I knew what he meant every word but Ramsay had a way of toying with people making them think that they have one right before pulling victory right out of their grasp. Still, if it wasn't for the wails the first night at castle black I wouldn't have even known there were dragons. “You kept the dragons well hidden even from the northern.” 

At my praise, he simple casually shrugged his shoulder as he helped me to my feet a small smirk pulled at his lips as he spoke with ease. “I'm glad you're here you have no idea how lonely it was knowing that you were out there but I couldn't get to you. As for the dragons I have the fly sigh high above the clouds, no one can see them. Plus thanks to the gift there is no one out here for miles. Anyway, come on let’s get you warmed up” Watch out Ramsay we are coming for you. A smile formed on my face we moved out tomorrow and trust me he is going to rue the day he messed with House Stark. Winter is coming and we are bringing fire and blood with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keligon sir issa ñuha lector se lī issi ñuha raqirossa: Stop now that is my sister and her friends  
Tessarion Jiragon arghugon yn umbagon hen hen sight:Go hunt but stay out of sight


	12. They Burned Her

Davos POV 

The soft neighs of my horse filled my ears as I road in the middle of the column, though unease filled me as I looked up to see the dragons looming overhead. I have seen since they were hatchlings and yet Instill felt uneasy around them. Maybe it was the fire that ate away at my son's ships at the black water bay battle. Or it could be because of that red woman who took pride in burning people alive but I don't trust any creature that could breathe flames. 

Though they are still breathing taking to watch, Tessraion flew at Jon side as he talked easily with Tormund. Tormunds bellowing laughter filled the air as his eyes sparkled and an easy smile spilled onto his face. Not once did he look the bit bothered by Tessarion. Meleys flew by licked Torumunds face happily as if she had heard his laughter then darted back into the sky she is more playful than either of her sisters.

But I never took that for weakness, not only does she have fire and claws and razor-sharp teeth but the dangerous spike on her tail make her a triple danger. Then there is Tyraxes she darted in and out of the sky fly among the clouds but she always had to double back around because we were going to slow for her. 

To Jon’s right, Tessarion stared coldly at the road studying it to make sure there were no threats her mercury eyes cold and glinting and not once did she leave his side. “Once you get passed the fire, claws, wings and hot skin they are breathtaking.” 

Lady Sansa’s awestruck tone filled with joy as I noticed her lips pursue in an O shape like she was thinking about something. “Do you think that when they will get rider I know that Jon is going to ride one but what about the other 2. I know that the other dragons in history were ridden by Targaryen but Job doesn’t have the blood of Old Valyria and he can control them.” 

Even as she spoke those words I didn't believe them for a moment there is no way that he would be able to control those beasts the way that he does unless he has the blood of the old Valyria in his veins. Sadly though we would never know unless his father could rise from the grave. Maybe the red women could see it in her flames. 

Slowly I turned back to see the red woman her head dipped and a sullen look on her face as her shoulder dipped with doubt and her red eyes grew clouded. “Ser Davos is there something wrong?” I snapped my head up at the sound of Sansa’s sweet but guarded voice, no longer was she looking at Jon’s dragons in wonder but instead seemed to be studying me. 

“No nothing is wrong just thinking about what you said and I think that has more to do with the dragons then Jon. It's said that if a dragon's sense weakness or hesitation in its rider that they burn them there have been plenty of pure blood Targaryen’s whose own dragons killed them.” 

I sucked in a heavy breath as the cold air sucked into my lungs freezing them as I noticed the soft fall of snow begins to cover the ground in a light white sheet. The soft sizzle of snow melting against Tessarion’s skin filled my ears as Jon ran a hand over her scales while the other held tightly to his leather reins.

“Tessarion go scout ahead and find us a place to camp oaky?” Speaking in a gentle but firm tone he screeched her scales for a moment longer before pulling away. In a sentence, she drifted up into the system the sound of her wings beating against them were deafening as Sansa and I made our way to the front of the column. 

Jon gave me a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head gently before his expression turned back to cold and impassive.“Sorry about that she likes to watch over me especially after that night at the castle.” With a sullen shake of his head, Sansa pulled out a dazzling smile as she spoke in an almost child-like tone.

“Could I ride her when she gets bigger” Jon chuckled gently but I could see the doubt in his eyes but he never voices it instead he spoke in a hopeful voice. “That depends on if they chose you but you can always ride with me” 

The rest of the ride was definitely until we heard cries more like screeches of victory John put his spurs deep into his horse flesh. I feared that he might have broken its skin but when we stopped in a lightly snow-covered cavern I saw no blood. Only three dragons sitting in the field awaiting their next order. 

But I could feel my chest ache this is the last place that I wanted to be this was the last place that I saw the princess since I saw Stannis. Turmoil bubbled in me as I helped set up camp. It doesn't take long so I set out to find Jon. We had a meeting in a little while and as I began to walk through the camp, I could hear a sweet yet earthy voice as High Valyrian filled the air.

As I walked through the camp, I made it into a barren meadow with white snow clinging to the grass and there stood Jon. His back to me but I could sense the ease and relief in his body as his dragons dance to the sound of his voice. His voice stole the air from my lungs as I listened to the sweet yet sullen melody. 

As the song finished I could see the tension filling his body as the girls went off to hunt and he turned to see me a small bashful grin forming on his face. “I have been singing to them since they were hatchlings and each tie I do I can feel our bond grows stronger like a cord tethering our hearts together. In moments like these, I know that they will never accept anyone but me as their rider.” 

He almost seemed said about that but he continues to ramble as he walked over to me only to spun sharply on his heel to look at the sky. “I taught them commanded that will help me when I finally to ride them into a battle. Stuff like evade, dodge, zigzag motions loops, flight recovery any number of those commands could save them from arrow or scorpions. Though from what I have been reading in Measter Aenom’s book it's almost impossible for normal weapons to hurt them while they are in the sky. Still, though I need to find a good smith I want them in armor for when we got it the real battle think that you know anyone who has the skill. It would be bone-breaking work and a project that they would have to labor over for months to finish” 

My mind flew to Gendry the boy is a great smith and he would have been better if Stannis didn't take him for the brotherhood. That could be my next stop once winter fell is taken back. “I do know someone he is skilled though you should know he is Robert Baratheon's only living bastard”

Those seemed to be the magic word Jon grinned next to me like he didn't care what kind of trouble would be brought down on him and when he has three dragons and a dire wolf at his side, I think that he can afford to be a little fearless. 

“I know that I can be a little fierce when it comes to my dragons and I wanted to say sorry about early you were trying to help Stannis and I know that dragons and their power are alluring. They're growing so fast though soon I won't be able to hide them from southern, westerns, or the Dornish even the Iron born would want a piece of them and don't even get me started on the high garden and their hate for dragons after what Aegon did to them.

I know that with dragons no matter your rank or status they would easily take the throne but that doesn't mean that they deserve it. I more worried about the people who don't want the throne. People like me that want nothing more than to live in peace but aren't able to because there are so many problems plaguing this country and the so-called leader have no clue how to fix it or if they even care to fix it.”

His gray eyes softened with concern an I couldn't help but think that he is nothing like Stannis and that is the best news that I could hear all day. “I honestly don't know but have you put any thought in those dragons. Soon they will be big enough to bring into war and with winter coming and the long night knocking at our doors the country isn't going to wait till the dead have been defeated to come after you. The only real way to make sure that all of your people are taking care of would be to rule.” My tone suggestive and cool as I looked over to Jon his shoulders slumped as he let out a heavy breath.

A flash of announcing came across his face only for a moment before he smiled gently staring up into the sky with wonder. I did the same Tessarion’s mercury colored eyes studied me as she flew overhead while her sisters snapped at the squealing pig. Bright pink and covered in mud the screeches fell on dead ears.

The dragons tossed it up as blue and crimson flames dances in the sky as the scent of burning pork force my mouth to water. Even as the burning corpse flew in the air, wild snapping jaws filled the year as the sound of meat being torn apart filled the air. I felt equal parts horrified and intrigued by the sight.

“From what I read in some of the elder scrolls is that a dragon will always have many riders but a dragon rider will only ever ride one dragon. No one knows why or what happens when they do. I decided to be the one to test it. Our knowledge of dragons has to evolve with time if they are to survive. If it did then the dragons of old wouldn't have gone feeble and that revolt never would have happened. No man's love would have saved him from the breath of a dragon. Rhegar would have been king and all this war this famine it wouldn't be here and maybe the crown would be helping us fight the dead not ignoring it.”

Hit tone almost seemed to grieve like he lost someone that he loved during that war but how could he know that he was just a babe. “Did you know that if a dragons set a field on fire the leftover material both dead and leaving would rejuvenate the soil leaving the land fertile and the corps more bountiful. I plan on doing the same when we retook Winterfell. There are still a few months left to plant and harvest and there are so many barren fields amongst the north. It will be one of the first things I will do when they are big enough to fly. Come we should turn to camp the meeting will start.” 

With a numb nod, we began to walk in utter silence though as I listened to the slamming of hammers against pegs and anvils a tension settled in the air as Jon spoke in a low tone. “Other then a few families we won't have a numbers I'm going to wait to use the dragon to bring them to us and I'm going to do my best to keep my temper but once you hear the dragons screech and the words Dracys make sure that men don’t charge until my say so. I don't want them caught up in the dragon fires.”

Cruel and cold his tone shook with a foreboding knowledge that force me to look at his cold sullen gray eyes the light and flame that had once lit up his face were going and I just knew something was wrong.“Jon, what is it ?” I looked over to him studying the grim lin pulling at his lips and the way his rigid formed grew tenser as his feet easily adjusted to the bumps of the ground. 

“I don't think that Rickon is getting out of this alive I have been having this sinking feeling since I saw shaggy dogs head. Rob lost his dire-wolf and he died, Nymeria hasn't been seen since the trident and Arya is dead. Bran’s dire wolf is missing and he is dead, Sansa wolf is dead and sure she is alive but if she had stayed even a minute kings landing or Winterfell she would be dead.

If I'm to follow that trend and the fact that Ramsay is a wanker then Ramsay will kill him whether he wins or loses this battle and I don't think that I can handle that, I have always had a temper but I have always kept it under wraps but I can't stand losing another brother not any more.” 

I could only nod my head and pray to the gods that lord Rickon makes it out alive. Walking into the tent with Jon behind me I could see Tormund standing there glaring at me his cool blue eyes searched behind me until he was sure that Jon was walking in. Sansa leaned over the table her red hair spilling over her shoulders so that I couldn’t see her face but I'm sure her own blue eyes were hard and cold and most of all eager for vengeance. With a kind smile, she looked up at us though I could tell that her thoughts were grim. “Shall we get started” 

Jon POV 

Taking in a deep breath I started to make my way through the camp glad that the meeting is over with. The fresh frigidaire felt good against my warm skin. The sun glared down on my bathing me in golden light but there was no warmth.

Though I supposed it didn't matter, as I made my way to the white snow-covered clearing I could see my girls waiting for me. Rushed with a sense of heat I smiled gently at them as they slowly lifted their heads from the ground as they sense my presence.

Meleys rushed to me with excitement in her eyes as if she wanted to get to me before Tyraxes took up all of my attention. A large blue blur was all that I saw as her excitement crashed over my mind. Then she was standing in front of me only a year old but already the size of a horse and growing fast. 

That forced me to smile gently as I started to run a tender hand along with her smooth scales. The warmth radiating off of them chased away any cold that I might be feeling as the heat from her body warmed my very soul. Snow sizzled under her, while I looked into her deep blue eyes, I felt a spark run through me.

Images of a forgotten city filled my mind with mighty black walls and glowing crystals sitting atop large towers. I stared in wonder as the world reflected in Meleys mind played in my head. Staring in amazement and confusion I could see Balerion the black dread only now he was flying over the open ocean rather than that magical city.

As I tried to peak at his back to see Aegon the Conqueror, ser Davis shook me out of my vision with a short stoic sentence. Pulling my mind from her own I turned back to look at Ser Davos as he spoke. "The northern lords are here."

Nodding my head numbly I turned back to Meleys rubbing her snout gently as I remember that I did ask to see the northern lords before I went to war. At the time it felt like a good idea but now my body weary from riding horseback. My mind slow and clumsy from hours of pouring over maps and terrain images. 

At this point, I just wanted to rest but I didn't have the time I had to take back Winterfell for my father for the family that I lost. “Jon” Clearing his throat slowly Ser Davos called for me but it was the soft gasps and snarls of rage that told me the lords were here. 

Tyraxes moved swiftly to my side her ruby red eyes glaring coldly at the men as red flames sparked from her nose. Her glittering wings and shining scales didn't take away from the cold hard pressure that only she can create. 

Tessarion moved to my left side her diligent and cool silver eyes gave each of them in a reproachful look. I noticed Lady Mormont wasn't here but the other lords were. I let my eyes drift to Tormund whole easily made his way over to me not mindful of the dragons. 

His bright blue eyes forced a gentle smile to form on my own face as Meleys lunged at him the others shocked and flinched back. But for all of her menacing statute Meleys nudged Tormund until he ran a smooth hand against her jaw. His fiery red hair makes me really think that he was blessed by fire. 

Next, I turned to look at the Lord of house Hornwood, his face once sullen now burning bright with fear and doubt the same could be said for the lord of house Mazin. “I know that I pleaded for men but I did not tell you of our own strength. Even with only 2,400 men, 3 dragons are worth an entire army.” 

I let my words wash over them for a moment they looked on with their mouths agape and doubt twinkling so brightly in their eyes that it is blinding. But I could only smile at them as I continued to speak.

“The girls will provide support from the air and the moment that our numbers are overwhelmed they will sweep in at that moment and when they do sweep in I implore all of you to get far from the enemy forces, dragon fire is not something any man can outrun.” 

Watching each of them I could see the doubt forming in their eyes, well the doubt and fear, and I wasn't the only one that picked up on it. Tyraxes fed on it, enjoyed it as she began to stalk closer. 

Cold and machining she gave them each a bored stare as if to say that they aren't even worth her time. I could see the lord's legs shaking with fear and terror as Tessarion screeched at them. 

Within an instant, they both took to the sky leaving Meleys down here and she seemed to be the only one that didn't mind the lords. I could still see the fear in the lord's eyes as they looked at her some even look on with hate. 

I knew that this wasn't going to be easy from them to accept but I thought that it would be better for them to know now before they show up on the battlefield and find three dragons spewing fire.

I could feel a headache coming on as I rubbed my temples gently Meleys soft purrs put me at ease but I knew that this was going to be an uphill battle even after the fight for the north is completed. 

_That Night _

Davos POV

The wind blew at my back cold and forcing bumps to rise on my arms as I did my best to keep warm. Warping my cloak tightly around me as my lips grew hard and dry from the cold wind slapping against my face. I could ash littering a portion of the land and went over to see what it was. I knew that it could be the dragons because Jon how an extra-large tent made he sleeps with his dragons.

They are the size of a horse so you could only imagine the size of the tent but he broke it down and set it up himself. He claims that if he was going to demand such a large tent then he might as well be the one to break it up and put it down. Even now I'm sure that he is sleeping peacefully with their warmth swirling around him. 

The howling wind filled my heart as a half silver half black moon loomed over me. Bright and bathing me and the soft silver light that could only be discovered as unearthly. Though the light didn't little to warm me. As I looked at the ash-covered fields it reminded me of Highgarden and the fields of fire during the conquest. Dragon fire never stops until it consumes every but how much of that is true. How do we know any of this for all we know the dragons might not even be battle-worthy. 

If that were to happen we would be dead, Lady Sansa sent her protector off to the river lands in the hope of finding either one of her uncles. But if they didn't provide help before there not going to do it now. Panic threatened to see me when I noticed something hidden amongst the shadows and ash.

As I knew down the snow melted in my pants burning my knees as the snow and ice bit deep into my sin. Any other time I might have jumped back to my feet but as my fingers curled around a wooden stag with 1 and a half horns burned off rage filled me first. 

Then panic before I settled into a mind-numbing comma of pain, my heart dropped into my stomach and it felt as though the stomach acid itself is burning my heart. Tear froze as they streamed down my cheeks as I roared in rage. 

“They killed her!! They killed her!!!” But the winds drowned out my cries of pain but so much made sense. That was she looks so sullen why the men above her and Stannis they wouldn't abide burning a child. Have they no shame? How does that vile woman live with herself? It won't matter if she won't be living for long.


	13. A Letter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after receiving some comments and after re-reading the chapter I edited it and change a lot of it so this is the newer version of it.

Jaime POV 

The clinking of metal filled my ears I slashed and blocked with my left while my right hand slashed left then right until each killing arc came slamming down on Bran. With a quick spin on his left heel, he easily evades my attack with my left. Still sloppy and easy to evade but my reflexes in my right were just as strong as they were before I lost my hand. In replace of my golden hand a castle forge dagger with a triangle shape blade is attached to my arm with a steel apparatus to keep it in place. The golden hand is great for meetings but this dagger which is about half the length of my long sword has goods reach and allows for me to fight as I used too kinda. 

I watched Brons blue eyes pop from his skull as my right hand just barely missed his cheek as he doge in the nick of time. Sweat dripping down my back but I allowed myself the little victory as I watch droplets of crimson blood slip from a horizontal scar on his cheek. His skin lightens with a thin layer of sweet as he walked away dropped to the ground as he rubbed his face with a white cloth. 

His shoulders hunched and I had to admit that it is more intense now that I have some use back in my right arm. Getting just a bit more excited my heart thunder in my chest as I sat down beside him. The heated pouring down on top of me as I looked up to see the bright blue sky. It's hard to believe that in the north it's still snowing and winter isn't truly here yet. That is a cold dark dank place and the moment that I went there, my life went to shit. 

My shirt clung tightly to my back as I hunched overtaking a few dregs of wine from my skin before tossing it over to Bron. He caught it easily my hand coordination with my left is getting a lot better.

“You're doing well but you seemed to distract why?” His tone just an arrogant and smug as always but I have to admit that I'm more than a little shocked that he picked up on that. I didn't know ever since nearly what 6 maybe 7 months ago when we got that the letter from Slynt and then the report from Tyrion, it just doesn't feel right. 

Then after he escapes and killed father with that crossbow, Cersei is in charge and has gotten even more unhinged. First, she was confident that Tyrion was hiding in the wall of the tower of the hand which I get I am the one that showed him the secret passageway out the cell. Where then Varys showed him where the ladder to father room was. 

So I can understand her worry about what I can't understand is that after Tommen’s wedding she had the tower filled with leftover wildfire and burned down. Not to mention that with the Dorne prince Obyrn dead and the hound still breathing things in Dorne have been tense. 

The Dornish claim that they still support Tommen but he is too busy with his little queen to notice that his mother is ruling his kingdom straight into the ground. On top of letting the faith regian power, they now cause unrest amongst the streets.

While Cersi loses control I fear for Tommen if they ever find proof of his origins and then there is Myrcella she is still in Dorne and I have asked more than a few times to be sent to get her but she refuses. She claims it might make our relationship with Dorne even worse if that were even possible.

So when Bron asks me what is wrong I should reply with what isn’t wrong but most of all I have been thinking about the north a lot lately. Sansa is missing and she is of the north and the river lands. All it would take is for Tyrion and Sansa to make there way down to castle black and use the bastard and his brothers to lead an army. Though Cersi was right about one thing that boy doesn't have dragons there have been no sighting nor words about them since Janos lost his head he truly was mad. 

Though there are nights I lay up and bed and wonder if Tyrion didn't just lie to us. But even he wouldn't hide the dragons if he knew that would mean the death of our family. Cersi deserved it she is going mad and she as murders people simply because she can. But my children and anyone else with the Lannister name didn't deserve it and he knew it. 

“Hello, earth to the golden cunt! I snapped my head up at the cruel and annoy jape of Bron only to let out a heavy sigh. “My sister, the north the south the river lands. Everything is falling apart and Cersi is not making it better she is mad with paranoia though you can't tell her that or she was going to have your tongue cut out. The city is running lower and lower on food and supplies and her attitude and hatred towards the Tyrlles don't make them want to be any more generous than they already have.” With a heavy sigh, I lifted my head to see a boy no more than 15. 

His eyes are drawn the blade attached to my stump as his brown eyes filled with excitement, his sloppy golden brown curly covered his face as freckles dance across the bridge of his nose. He is a skinny little thing he looks like he didn't eat much at all, as he spoke in a clear tone with a flea bottom accent. “Ser Jaime, her grace has requested you and the other to the small council report to the small council chambers.” 

With a quick nod, I quickly made my way up the steps my body ache and sweat dripping from every pore in my body. I felt like I'm cooking in my skin but I knew better than to keep her grace waiting. I knew that she would be livid to see me like this with my stump on full display instead of hidden away under a golden hand. She hated being reminded I'm a cripple and she will hate it even more if I don't get changed. 

I quickly I rushed into my chambers slipping on my thick golden plated armor that made me even hotter if that were possible before jogging to catch up to the small council chamber room. Cersi glared at me her curls slipping from her face as her golden crown with emerald laid perfectly on her had. A look of disdain formed on her face as she glared coldly at me. Qyburn stood behind her a small smile pulling at his lips as I noticed the other lords in the room.

"So good of you to join us Ser Jaime" Cold and cruel her voice lashed at me as I nodded my head numbly and began to make my way into my seat, as I sat down I watched Cersi eyes fill with hate and disdain as a coy smile pulled at her lips. "Tell me of the River lands" I watched her face for a moment as it turned hard as stone, she sent me out on a fool's errand just a few weeks ago to reclaim it. Apparently, the foolish Freys couldn't do it themselves. 

"Peace has returned to the king's road. My sweet aunt and her idiot Frey husband took over Hoster Tully's house with ease and the young wolves only remaining uncle and his wife and their unborn child are on the way to the rock as a prisoner until the rest of the river lords bow before the king and the lord of their region." That earned me hate-filled snort as I sensed the tension that filled the air.

Uncle Kevan sat still as a rock not saying a word Mace's face looked a bright red as he looked at the ground. Cersi spoke in a cold tone. "Even when they do bend the knee he is to be kept and the child is to be killed if its a boy he would be a threat and I will have none of Walder Freys messes causing any more problem. Now, what of the Vale have we any word form little finger?"

I gritted my teeth but slowly began to nod my head as I spoke in a cold tone, "As for the Vale, it has fallen silent not a word form Peter Belish I have sent ravens that have failed to return so I sent out a party to report back to you and only you.” 

With a sharp cold nod I glared leaned a little bit further into my seat as I noticed the triumph look in her eyes as she spoke in a cool tone "The Bolton bastard writes that even as we speak he is gathering a host to march on Jon Snow and Sansa Stark with an army 10 times their size and he foresees a victory by the end of today. I made it clear that both were left alive so that they can be brought to the capital to receive the king's justice.” 

I watched as Mace shrink in his seat at the sound of her vengeful tone as I did my best to be the voice of reason, "There is a chance that the Bolton could lose if the other lords see the Stark girl they might switch sides. Then she will be the official lady of Winterfell with a Stark back in power we can say goodbye to the north for good." Even as I spoke the words I could see Mace from my eyes he didn't say a word but he almost seemed entranced with the idea of the star girl winning back the north. But when I blinked that impressed look was gone and I joked it up to seeing things.

Cersi glare coldly at me as hate flashed in her eyes her brows dipped and hate burned in her "I have good reason to believe that they will lose the northern fear the Boltons more then they have love for Starks. Plus they are not the problem there has been no word from Dorne for weeks they support King Tommen or so they so but I don't believe it. Send a small ship to investigate and now onto more pressing matters. Mace you are to leave with your men tonight the city is starving I want at least 2 years provision moved from high garden to city.” 

With a sharp nod, Cersi spoke one last time and as she did I could see the wheels turning in Maces mind as he heard the words Dragons, “That wasn’t the only raven I retrieve it seems that Ser Barristan Selmy has aligned himself with the dragon queen and she very well does have 3 dragons. She has crippled the slave trade and has conquered Qarth, Yunkai, Ashtpor and is on her to conquer Mereen. I have it on good authority that next, she will be moving onto Volantis how they have been known to have the largest salve trade. But that is also where the Golden Company is residing and I won't have her taking those men for her own. Jaime, you will go to Essos and buy them before the Queen can even think about setting foot in Volantis"

I snapped my head up in utter shock I knew that she didn't think much of my so to here that she thought I should be the one to get the Golden Company I knew that something had to be up. She must be trying to get me out of the city for some kind of devious plan. Cersi didn't sense my apprehension as she continued. "She has unsullied the best infantry in the world, she has the Dorothy the best-mounted archers though the ones she has are few nothing is stopping her from collecting more. Right now she has no naval power and that is our only advantage. Dorne was the only region to resist the dragons so what is it take we must have them in our grasp.” 

I watched Mace his face impassive but I could see the way that his eyes sparkled at the mention of Targaryen dragons, everyone knows that the only reason that the Tyrlle's are the liege lord of the reach is because of the Aegon and his conquest. I could see the way that his lips quirked upwards as he bowed his head before swiftly turning to spin on his heels. But even as he and the other lords left us to discuss the private matters I could see the wheels turning in his head. The Tyrlles couldn't but trusted that much is clear.

“The golden company they have around 30 elephants, and 30,000 men you are to buy them and if you can see if you can buy any other large sellsword companies don't dilly dally Jaime” I nodded my head and walked out into the hall only to see Mace but unlike the other council members he was talking to a pretty hand mind to looks like a whore from little fingers brothel. I watched as he handed her a sheet of paper before making his way down the hall gripping tightly to the pair, what is that man up to?


	14. The Battle Of The Bastards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update

“Jon” A soft whisper carried on the wind as I looked up from my thoughts the ground littered with blanket and furs. Warmth swirled in my tent along with the light. 

Tyraxes had her head resting on my right thigh while Tessarion slept soundly curled up on a pile of bear furs, the black fur stood out against her radiant coloring. Meleys snored softly curled up next to her but her spiked tail is unfurled so that she wouldn't hurt herself when she slept.

I knew that it seemed silly to want them with me when I slept but they have been doing it since they were hatchlings and I know that soon they’ll reach a year old and once they’re older than that they won't be able to fit in a great hall, let alone a tent. So this is the only time that I'm going to get with them and I wanted to soak up the warmth of them at my side while I could. 

“Jon” My name danced along the wind again as I looked up from my thoughts and the map of Winterfell to see Sansa poking her head through the flap. 

I could see the way that her eyes widened with shock as she noticed the three dragons, one of whom seemed to be leering at her. I don't know why but Tyraxes didn't seem to like Sansa I guess she picked up on my bitter resentment that still harbored from when we were kids. She tortured me as much as her mother did and while I told her that it was nothing and that I didn't hold onto it and meant it, Tyraxes it seems felt different. 

“May I come in?” Her soft and worried tone forced me to smile as I nodded my head resting a gentle hand on Tyraxes neck her scaly skin warm beneath my fingers. I adjusted my sight to the small little war table. “Please come in” 

My words drifted into the air as she walked in the tent, the snarling dire wolf on her deep blue gown seemed to stare back at me as she folded her legs under herself. 

While her head turned to look at Tesseron as I watched her face I could see the past few years melting away leaving only this child like wonder. 

Even in her sleep Tessarion is by far the most breathtaking and while Meleys is the most friendly to people it is Tessarion who is more willing to let people touch her as long as I allow it. It forces me to smile gently.

“When they get bigger I hope to use them to help with preparing so we can fertilize the field maybe we can pull in one last great harvest before the ground freezes.” I told her of my hope just as I told Davos I trust my sister even if she hasn't really ever giving me reason to. 

Her the deep ocean blue pools of her eyes widened with shock as she looked back at me, a small smile pulling at her lips as I numbly ran a finger an up and down Tyraxes neck. 

“How?” I looked over to Sansa smiling as she looked up at me like a little girl with those wide blue eyes and I could not help but chuckle.

“I was reading about the Targaryen conquest and everyone knows about the field of fire how the Targaryen dragons set the field on fire with Balerion. But somehow all their fields grew rich and fertile. Maester Aemon told me that as the flames killed the grass the dead leftovers fertilized the land. 

They did it every seven years in old Valyria or so the tales go. I don't know if she will ever let you ride her alone but I'm sure that when I take the trip to the fields you could come with me.” 

I smiled gently as I watch her eyes sparkle with joy for a moment then the light fell from her eyes as she stared at Tyraxes who didn't seem the least bit concerned with her. Soft purrs and sweet hisses left her lips as she continued to rest her head on my leg. The warmth from within her somehow pooling into me.

Though I never really felt the cold anymore, every since I hatched my dragons it felt like the fire in them is also keeping me warm even when I am not near them they still warm me. “Don't you think that it is strange?” 

Suggestive and sweet Sansa's voice fills me with worry as I turn to see her eyebrows dipped down and knotted with confusion, she gave me a questioning look before jerking her head to the two dragons snuggled up sleeping and then to Tyraxes in my lap.

"Only the dragon lords can ride or even train a dragon just touching one could lead to your death. I have heard the story of people who tried to tame the Targaryen dragons only to be burned alive. Doesn't it make you wonder why? Being a warg just can't be the only thing to it. I'm sure that there were wargs and warlocks that existed back when Dragons still ruled the sky and yet they were never able to ride them don't you find the least bit strange?” 

In that moment my mind flashed to right before Sam left for Oldtown, he told me to come up with a better lie then being a warg allows me to touch them.

Being a warg means that I can slip into their minds but they are intelligent creatures some even smarter than humans. Their wills are fire and just touching their skin has the capacity to burn people that aren't used to it, but to me the skin is dull warmth at best. 

Not too mean I don't get burned. I understand that those aren't warg things but the only other old Targaryen blood is the Blackfire bloodline and they left Essos long before the rebellion, of course there were tales of people with some Valyrian blood being able to tame dragons, but even if I had some shared blood surely I couldn’t tame all three. So even if what Sam and Aemon thoughts is the issue that I do have some Valyrian blood in me it wouldn't be enough.

The only Targaryen that could have given birth to me that was already pregnant at the time with a girl. Plus I don't have the purple eyes and silver hair sure I have pale skin much like theirs but that is it. I'm a northern so why does everyone try to suggest otherwise.

I turn to look at Sansa I'm sure that she could sense my apprehension as I sighed heavily. “I don't know why they chose to follow me to listen to me to love me but it feels right to have them by my side. They are as much as a part of my family as you, and Ghost and I wouldn't feel right without them. I can't say why I can do what I can but I know I don't have the blood of Old Valyria it's just not possible the ones with the strongest blood are across the sea and have been for 21 years” 

I was a few months old when I came back from the war with my father maybe 3 or 4 months but the queen died in childbirth after I was born so it couldn't have been me. Doubt flashed in my mind as I look at Sansa. But she didn't say a word. She simply nodded her head her face blank but I knew that she didn't believe it anymore than I did. 

I knew that it wasn't because I'm a warg something deep down told me otherwise but that doesn't matter. I can't be of Old Valyria I'm a bastard nothing more.

I sucked in an exhausted breath as a tired yawn escaped my lips. After a few minutes of silence Sansa left as I slipped off to sleep with one hand on Tyraxes. 

_ _ _ I rode on Tessarons back her smooth skill made me feel like a dragon lord of old; her body clad in sterling silver looked like Valyrian steel armor, her wings beating against the blue sky.  _

_ The sparkling ocean is beneath me as Tyraxes and Meleys flew to her right and left each of their eyes lit up with joy. The wind whipped at me the salt air falling upon my face but levity filled my heart, a feeling that I never felt before filled me. Just as I got used to sitting on Tesseron it changed.  _

_ _ _ In a flash I was riding Meleys her deep blue scales hidden under silver metal with deep blue ripples. The coolness of the metal felt good as I felt the muscle in Meleys wings working to let her soar with ease. _

_ As the sky began to darken and smoke as black as night danced in the air, my skin tingles as for the last time I switched mounts. Tyraxes glided across the boiling sea as white steam began to rise from the depths. _

_ The sky cracked red as I noticed a land mass with 14 volcanoes. Dangerous power echoes off the land as lava bubbled and toiled just beneath the surface of the black cracked earth.  _

_ The scent of death and smoke filled the air as the sweet yet sad song of the dance of dragons filled the air. The voice was deep but sweet like honey and as smooth as silk.  _

_ _ _ It pulled at something in my heart something familiar Tyraxes flew closer until I could see some kind of temple made out of this volcanic rock, it had no roof but there were three perches. _

_ In the corner of the room standing on a pile of ashes I saw a man in black armor with rubies creating a gorgeous three headed dragon. I knew that it was Rhaegar. His deep purple eyes stared right at me.  _

_ He continued to sing, the words leaving his lips lazily but there is something urgent in his face. “You are a dragon, you are the song of fire and ice, a wolf and dragon both, awaken and realize your power and birthright.” _

I shot up rolling onto my side as I looked around the tent as only Tessarion remained with me; her silver mercury eyes studied me with what looked to be worry. Moving over to me with a slow speed, the horse sized dragon sat to my left. Her warmth radiated through me calming me as I placed a gentle hand on her shoulders.

In my mind as a voice told me to go to Old Valyria but I couldn't, I have duties to my people that can't be pushed aside because I had a dream. I suck in an uneasy breath as my body shook as I slowly began to exhale. What does that even mean? What is the song of ice and fire and why does he think I'm it. 

Yells erupted into the air as people rushed by my tent in a hurry, the battle we have to move out soon. I was so shell shocked that I didn't even realize that I had been wasting time. “Good you’re up” 

I looked over to see Tormund and just behind him stood Meleys running her forked tongue along the palm of his hand like she wanted to play. She adored Tormund more than any of the other men or women in my life. I had to chuckle at the sight as my fingers moved wordlessly to Tessarons chin. 

“I'll be up and ready in a minute Tessarion head off with Tormund.” My voice gentle and somewhat hollow as the dream still haunted me. Tormund thankfully pretended not to notice he left with the girls at his back. As he left, I noticed that even Tyraxes seemed to love him or at least she didn't want to kill him like she did Sansa. 

The warmth of Tessarion lingered as I sucked in a heavy breath as I steadied my pulse after a moment of silence. I rose up sleep still clinging to my body as I put on my boiled leather and slipped Longclaw to my waist before breaking down the tent. It took a few moments but since we left Castle Black a few moons past I have been getting a good at it, I manage to get things soon in order.

As I walked about the camp Davos gave me a tired smile as he walked over to his horse, while off to the side I notice Sansa with some of our banner man they were to protect her and if this should go wrong they were to take her back to the wall. “Stay safe” 

I watched her soft blue eyes for a moment as they grew jaded and I'm sure that even now she thought of her vengeance and the hate that she harbors for Ramsay. I couldn't give her vengeance just justice. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek I started to make my way to the free folk where I knew that my girls were. 

With each day I could feel my connection to them growing stronger and stronger even now I could sense what was in their hearts and they could sense my own. Tessarion, Tyraxes and Meleys were ripping apart some meat that Tormund have given them. Blood dribbled down their lip as a quick sizzle filled the air as cooked the meat, their body heat quickly evaporating the blood.

As they looked up to me I watched their eyes lit up with excitement as they turn to me almost as if they could smell the scent of battle in the air. The morning sun pale and light steamed at my back as I looked up at the undisturbed thick white clouds. 

Good they would prove cover of the dragon. I spoke in high Valyrian. “Follow īlva ruaragon isse se clouds umbagon syt ñuha orders” I spoke in a loving yet commanding tone. Not a minute later their wings faded into the sky and I could only watch as my mind went out to Rickon. Please stay safe a little longer until I can get home to you, to all the people of Winterfell that have been suffering under Ramsay rule. “Move out” I yelled in the old tongue as the free folk gave a furious roar. Now it begins.

The green rolling hills stared back at me as I felt the eyes of my girls hidden above the clouds a sense of ease and protection ran over me. Knowing that they were there to keep me safe, to keep my men safe was a great comfort.

Ramsey stood across the field of green, a smug smile on his face, his pale blue eyes stare at me cold as madness grips him. His thin lips pulled into a devious and repulsive smile as he yanked on a golden rope. 

I watched Rickon come forth his auburn curls wild and his bright blue eyes filled with shock and terror as he stared at me, his mouth opened wide disbelief burning in his eyes as Ghost howled behind me. Snarls ripped through his body as if he knew that the very man who took my brother also killed his.

Ramsay had dismounted his horse paying us no attention and instead tugged even harder onto the rope until Rickon was standing in the front of him. I could see the way his mouth curled into a dangerous smile as he dipped his head low so his lips were pressed to Rickons ears.

Lords Karstark and Umber had looks of utter rage and hate as they glared coldly at me. I could feel my heart hammering loudly as I noticed Rickon dressed like any other wilding clad in thick white and gray furs.

No more than 13 he couldn't die, not now. Ramsay drew a dagger and for a terrifying moment I thought that he meant to slit his throat. But I watched him hold it up high so that all we could see him. 

I could feel my own horse edging forward as I notice him cutting the ropes, as they dropped down to the ground Rickon looked utterly bewildered not sure if he should start running. It wasn't till Ramsay drew his long bow and nocked an arrow that Rickon started to run. 

Panic gripped me and for a minute I lost my sense, I slammed my spurs into the muscular beast beneath me. The wind whipped at me as loud thunderous slam of hooves filled my ears. My rage my panic swirled in my body as the girls grew reckless wanting to help but obeying me just the same.

The buzzing of the first arrow as it over shot made my heart speed up so I slammed my spurs once again getting a small added boost of speed but the distance wasn’t closing. Rickon looked back picking up the pace as he struggled. I wanted to scream stop looking back idiot to dodge, zig zag to do something, anything. 

But with each arrow he loosed he got closer and closer to hitting him, “Come on!!” I ducked low on my horse leaning to the right in the hopes that he would catch my hand. But then a whizzing pop filled the air. 

A steel arrowhead peered through his back and into his heart, I watch his blue eyes widen as he reached out to me so close that I could taste it. I couldn't do anything but hope against all odds that it had missed it heart. But with the sharp twang of a bow string being plucked and the sharp whizzes of arrows. I watch as two more pierce his body and in that moment I reached him. 

Soft gaps and wheeze filled my ears as I dropped to my knees his soft blue eyes losing the light that had once been in them. I remember seeing his as a babe running around with Shaggy dog. Tears brimmed in my eyes as a haze of red filled my mind as the crimson fluid slipped from his body and pooled beneath him staining the grass. 

Ramsay laughs at me waiting for me to charge so that he could poke me full of holes as well. Rage burns away any rational thought as the thoughts in my head hit me like a hammer. The rage that boiled in me, the sorrow that filled my heart filled my dragons as well. 

“Dracarys” As I said the word it echoed and boomed out into the empty air as the traitor began to bellow with laughter. Ramsay stared at me as if I was mad but rage filled me and it wouldn't be clenched till I watched him die.

For the first time since my dream of the girls I heard three furious roars each unique but the one constant was the rage and pain as the banners whipped and the ground shook. Tessarion, Meleys and Tyraxes flew through the air as they tucked their wings allowing themselves to fall. 

The clouds parted turning into wispy white smoke as the scent of smoke started to fill my nose. I clutched tightly to Rickon hoping that there might be some life to him but even as tears of rage slipped from my face his cold lifeless body was all at remained. So instead I took joy in the terror that filled Ramsay’s eyes as he watched my girls set the land on fire. 

Tessarion lead the charge her mouth began to open as wide as possible as she got closer to the panicking army, silver and white flames danced across the side of infantry men who screamed as the scent of flesh and smoke the air. I could hear the shrill voice of Ramsay as his horse threatened to buck him. “Archers loose your fucking arrows!!!”

His eyes wide with fear but it made no difference to me I wanted him dead slowly I climbed back onto my horse as the army awaited orders. Tyraxes roar shook the ground as the horses neighed, crimson flames burst to life swallowing the whole cavalry; the screeching of the horses as they died made me feel pity for them but only them. 

Finally Meleys flames as blue as the ocean ripped through the vanguard as death rang around the field. Fear hung heavy in the air as I watched a cloud of black smoke and the terror filled screams filled me with joy. Rage had burned in my heart and only the blood of the enemy that helped slay my family would quench it. Still I would need them to fight the army of the dead. 

“Tessarion, Tyraxes, Meleys fall back to the clouds everyone else charge!!!!!” With a mighty battle cry a chorus of hooves slammed against the ground as I lurched forward into the chaos. Black swirled around me but it didn't choke me as I thought it might, instead I slashed and hacked every last Umber and Karstark I could . 

Blood erupted as I slashed and hack away at head, body parts and organs alike. Fury filled my body with power and as I ran through the smoke drenched in blood my senses slowly returned to me. I could see Tormund and Wun Wun there though I have no clue how long they have been there.

My body felt heavy yet in a sense of bloodlust and euphoria as the horns of the houses of the vale erupted into the air. I could see them in their pristine silver armor as they choked on the scent of burning flesh but the continued onwards. I could see the doubt and confusion in their eyes as their horse galloped through the fields slicing and dicing as best they could but most of them found broken men throwing their swords down. 

As the smoke began to clear and the horn of surrender echoed billowing and strong in the air I could see Ramsay his army might be surrendering but he wasn't. Flanked by a few men they race across the rolling hills hoping to get to the safety of Winterfell. 

I wouldn't let that happen I turned to Tormund and he gave me a smile drunk on bloodlust the three of us rushed forward. The thunderous steps of Wun Wun filled the air and shook the ground as they drowned out the blood in my ears. 

Tormund barked out a laugh as we saw Winterfell approaching archers hung on the wall their eyes filled with doubt as they noticed Wun Wun. But I wouldn't let them get in my way I could see Tessarion looming above and I let my mind connect with her. I thought my order to her before yelling them out for good measure. 

“Tessarion burn the arches but not the walls Wun Wun break the gate. With a few mighty punches and screeches of pain he broke down the gate just as Tessarion spit out short burst of silver fiery balls of doom. Killing the men on the wall before they could even nock an arrow. As we broke thru the gate Tormund slashed and hacked as Wun Wun back handed them forcing them to fly into the stonewall their bodies exploding in a red mess. 

“Your garrison is burned the other lords are dead and you can't hope to beat us for your own good stand down.” Even as I said the words I could feel Tessarion at my back as her thoughts drilled into my mind.  _ “You can't trust them _ ”

I knew she was right and that only seemed to be proven so when a sharp whack filled the air as I saw Wun Wun slamming an arrow aside and only Ramsay stood defiant as madness filled him. 

There even seemed to be a smile on his face as he spoke in an amused tone, "You suggested one on one combat." Ramsay looked around as the free folk came streaming in as Wun Wun glared down at him but he didn't feel even an ounce of despair. "I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Before I could say a word I watched him nock another arrow. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a shield the bear sigil standing proud and I knew that it was a Mormont shield. 

I dove to my right quickly picking up the shield just in time to catch the arrow. With a dull thud it pierced the shield inches from my face but I kept walking anger pushing me forward as I threw caution to the wind, we end this now. 

Ramsay tried shooting at me again but quickly I lift the shield to protect me if he were smarter them he should aim for my legs I thought. As he knocked his third arrow it’s already over for him, with all my might and rage I slammed the shield into his face the crunching sound of his bone filled me with sick satisfaction. 

Throwing punch after punch the feel of his bones cracking beneath me filled me with joy as his blood grew slick against my hands. Blood pooled into his right eye, but even as I beat him bloody, he doesn’t panic or show fear instead he laughs. The wet sound of sputtering and gurgling fills my ears as blood slipped from his lips. 

I might have kept going but I could sense this tension in the air and as I looked over I could see Sansa staring at me, her eyes said he's not yours to kill and she is right. 

Ghost stared at me with his crimson red eyes as I noticed Tormund waiting to see if I was finished and he seemed to have a new kind of appreciation for me.“Put him with the dogs and alert me when the other lords are here and get a stonemason ready I want my brothers body put beside our brother and father” My voice cracked like a whip as I picked up my long sword and sheath off the ground before heading into the godswood. 

Winterfell is mine but at what cost I let my anger get the best of me, I needed those men for the army of the dead and I had them burned alive. But they were the ones betrayed my family and the north and it was what they deserved, wasn’t it. 

A thousand if not two thousand were dead along with a lot of equipment that could be needed. I lifted my head from my thoughts to see my girls; Tyraxes hung in one of the low branches of the heart tree. 

Tessarion laid by the root of the heart tree while Meleys gazed lonely by the pool as if more than anything she wanted to jump in. It forces a light chuckle to fill my lips as I drop down at the base of the tree. 

None of them rushed to get to me from this one fight I could feel them understand them better than I did yesterday and that went both ways. They knew that I need comfort but also time. So they slept but did not bug me and I can't help but be grateful. 

I looked at Longclaw staring at the blade covered as it was with the blood of who knows how man. Slowly I dipped the sword into the pool watching as the cool water swirled around my blade. 

The water turned a deep crimson red, and then faded pink until the blood was all but gone from the pool and my blade. Slowly I dried it off looking at the rippling Valyrian steel before pulling out a wet stone. As I sharpened my blade the air grew still and a sense of ease washed over me.

“It will take a few days for the other lords to get here, in the meantime the ones that are here are in the great hall toasting to the victory, you should go say a few words. I'm sure more than a few of them have to be boasting about you destroying more than a thousand men with only your daughters” Sansa smooth voice shook my peace and replaced it with underlying rage I sucked in an unsteady breath and glared coldly at her. “I had hoped to keep them hidden so that only the north would hear of them but you brought in the Vale and even now there are words reaching not only the north but the south as well. What were you thinking bringing them here bringing Littlefinger here after he sold you to that monster!” 

My voice raised slightly as I watched her blue eyes narrow as hate filled them a sneer pulling at her soft lips. “Don't you think that I know that but when I first asked them for aide I didn't know you had dragons I sent words to the Vale for help right before escaping Winterfell how was I to know that you have three dragons” Her own voice filled with anger and hurt all I could do is suck in an even breath and try to calm myself. “You’re right I'm sorry but the fact still remains we cannot trust them as long as Littlefinger is leading them.”

I wanted to say that we don't even need the fools and that you should have sent a letter that we no longer needed their aid. She is a fool for doing this she could have gotteen my dragons my children hurt. Rage blinded me, my thoart tightened and rage threaten to spill from my lips. The girls shook to life threatening to rise at any moment. I could only calm them and myself and she began to speak.

“Brienne will be back soon with word of the river lands and hopefully my uncle the Blackfish.” I gave a sharp nod but said nothing I couldn’t trust my voice I could only sharpen my steel and fell the stillness of the air. 

“Alright for now I'm going to sit here and think about what to do with the army of the dead you go enjoy the drinks and fun I'm not in the mood not after all we lost.” I sucked in a few deep breaths before Sansa nodded and made her way out of the godswood. We took the north now we just have to keep it from those who want to take if from us beginning with the army of the dead. But how can I fight the dead of I can't even trust my sister.

  
  



	15. A Dull Meeting

Jon POV 

It has been a fortnight since the battle word of the dragons spread like wildfire so the only time that I truly got peace is in the godswood. Neighs and wild stomping of hooves filled the air as I leaned back against the heart tree. The thick pale white tree felt firm against my back as I gently sang the melancholy song of the dance of dragons forcing my own heart to ache. 

If that war had never happened so many dragons wouldn't have died and they would still be spreading wonder and awe across the world. But maybe that era can come again with my girls, as I sang my hand rubbed Tyraxes lower jaw while my other hand scratched behind Meleys thick white horns that poked out where her neck and head met. Tessarion flew high above the sky as she screeched to the rhythm of the dance of dragons or at least tried to. 

My voice vibrates in my throat forcing a soft rumble in my chest as I looked down at my two girls. Ever since we got to Winterfell they have spent every waking moment here. The heart tree is doing exactly what Aemon theorized. They are growing much faster than either of he or I ever thought possible.

I smiled gently as I reached the end of the song as both girls looked up at me annoyed like how dare I stop but the emotion of the song had left even me breathless. Davos had said his farewells to me a few days ago, he was heading back to King's landing even to pick up the smith he believed will able to make my dragons their armor. I'm going to wait until they are large enough to ride that way he wouldn't have to keep upgrading the armor every couple of months. 

“Gorgeous beasts” I bristled at the sound of a thick and gravelly voice with a hint of a Bravos accent the interruption involuntarily forcing my head to snap up. My peace shattered in an instant as Petyr Baelish gave my children a longing look. “They aren't beasts they are my family, my children remember that” I glared coldly at this backstabbing fool. In my anger my hand slipped from Meleys horn, confusion welled in her blue eyes as she sensed the tension in my body. 

Cocking her head to the side I could see the muscles in her body tensing as she learned that he wasn’t someone to be trusted let alone liked. Tyraxes, on the other hand, grumbled lowly as a growl began to burn in her chest. Her ruby eyes lit up with fire as I pulled my hand from her too. 

I was more than a little shocked to see that not only did Littlefinger not back away with fear or shock but he seemed to move closer to me. “I meant no offense, your grace, I simply meant that your children aren't like anything in the world they are powerful weapons that lesser men would have abused” 

I watched the way that his eyes twinkled as he spoke of power and weapons, if he wanted to ease my anger this isn't the way to do it. A hunger built in his eyes as he looked at Tyraxes; with each slow tentative step he took I wondered what is he doing here. Lyanna Mormont that fierce little she-bear said I was the only king that she would kneel to after the battle, I didn't want it nor the title that she claimed for me but the others who were on my side joined in and since then the others who fought with us have begun calling me your grace or my king . 

They can't name me king in the north not without the others lords and a few of them still aren't here as far as I know. Either way, he is not a northerner, he is a southerner so what does he seek to gain from being here. Though I saw the way that he hung around Sansa lust in his eyes that he thought he could hide behind smug remarks and sly smiles. Just looking at him makes me sick and with each moment that she spends with him I find myself trusting her less and less each day. We aren't the same as we were when we were children we’ve changed but she’s spent the past 5 years with schemers and liars and I’m not sure if she’s changed for the better. 

I could hear the sound of Little fingers steps forcing my cluttered thoughts to clear as a light wind whipped around us as I notice he was only a few feet from us when light flakes of snow began to descend. I could hear the sounds of the horses more clearly than before as a large whoosh of air-popped at me. Tessarion dropped to the ground and as she rose I noticed that she put herself between Littlefinger and I. 

Her silver and gray scales gleamed in the light as Littlefinger looked at her with avarice the hunger in his eyes only grew greater as he took in her beauty. I should be lucky that the Vale got here after the dragons attacked or else he might want them even more than he does at this moment. It’s just the allure of power that has him here but if he were to see what they had done well then this could be going down differently. “My they are amazing beasts”

His hungry look grew as he held out a rigid left hand in the hope of touching Tessarion but she snarled and pulled away before taking off back into the sky along with her sisters. A sly grin formed on my face as I slowly placed my freshly cleaned and sharpened blade into its sheath before strapping it to my right side as Baelish gave me a cunning look. 

I might not have been tutored by schemers, liars, and dishonest fools but I won't fall to such a fool, scratch that I refuse to fall to such a man. I shifted to look at the sky Tessarion flew over Winterfell in an 8 formation as Meleys and Tyraxes went off to hunt their hunger outweighing their concern.

“The lords are here and waiting in the great hall.” With a sharp nod I whistled only to see Ghost jumping off the lowest branches of the heart tree I enjoyed the shocked look and the momentary look of fear that appeared on his face. What did the fool think that I would ever trust him alone with me in an isolated place. “Shall I get going?’ 

The walk from the godswood to the great hall felt more like a show with me being the one on display. Lords and Lord’s men alike stare at me with wide eyes as Tessarion screeched with rage like she is upset that she couldn't come with me. A smile tugged at my lips as Ghost stayed at my heel the darkness of the great hall swirled around me as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. 

Soft golden light streamed in through the windows as the cold air whipped at my back only to subside when the great mighty door slammed shut behind me and Littlefinger. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Lyanna nodding her head at me with pride in her eyes as I smiled gently at her, I took my seat into at the high dais chaos erupted in the hall

Screams about dragon and Bolton’s filled my ears as I listened to them gripe and complain for minutes or maybe even hours when finally I lost my temper with them. I snapped at them my voice hoarse and commanding. 

“ENOUGH, to those of you that did side with us you have my thanks and gratitude, for those that did not, or chose not to partake I will hear none of this. You chose not to take part in this battle. Are you telling me that you would have sided with me if you had known about my dragons?” 

My voice boomed and filled the hall as each of them looked away some of them did so to hide their amusement while others for their shame. I sucked in a steady breath and continued to speak “If you would have only sided with me because of my dragons then how could I trust you, if you answer the call without knowing that we have a secret weapon then I would have known that you were true and loyal. But if you are all here to tell me that you feel outraged that you were lied to you are the mad ones. You should have wanted to do it because it was the right thing to do. That being said I can understand that our position wasn't one of strength and you didn't want to be once again terrorized as the peace you just realized was taken from you.” 

I stopped simply looking at each one of the lords some that I asked for help and others that I didn't. Some of them looked relieved at the moment I couldn’t blame them a lot of them died because of Robb's broken oath and the cruelty of the Bolton’s. I could see not wanting to stand behind a 17-year-old girl and a 21-year-old boy. 

With a heavy sigh I spoke one final time “I'm no lord of Winterfell my sister Sansa is Lady of Winterfell and she is the one that rules these lands not me. But to answer the most common question I got the dragons from Castle black they were left there by a Margarine queen long since passed.”

Even as I spoke the words I could sense the unrest of room dwindling as the shame and guilt began to set in but that’s now what mattered, the only thing that matters is the war beyond the wall that is what we should be focusing on and not how I got dragons. But the silence and tension in the air told me that they were not the least bit pleased with me. In the silence, it was Lyanna Mormont’s voice that echoed over the hall with harsh lashing words. 

"Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding Lord Manderly," Cold and direct stabbing him like a weapon. After a silent pause, she spoke to a larger man round in the stomach and a far too fat for even a horse to support his weight with white curls pulling down his shoulder and a busy white bread with strings of gray in them. "But you refused the call." 

She turned to face Robett Glover her face hard and cold, her piercing brown eyes forced shame into the hearts of the men around her. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Glover. But in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you Lord Cerwyn," her gaze fell upon one of the younger men among the lords lean and clad in boiled leather and furs, "your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still, you refused the call." Lord Cerwyn's eyes fell to the floor, shame filling them as he began to shrink under the stares of the more loyal lords. 

"But House Mormont remembers, the North remembers. We know no King, but the King in the North, whose name is Stark." She looked directly at me cool and calculating her words filled the air with confidence and power. "I don't care if Lord Snow's a bastard. Ned Stark's blood runs through his veins. He's my king from this day until his last day!" 

Her chin jutted out as she gave all the men in the room a look of daring boldness, and outrage as if to say question me I dare you. Lord Manderly stood up giving me a saddened look before turning to stare Lyanna in the eyes cold gray met fierce brown as he spoke in a booming voice that rattled against the walls. 

"Lady Mormont speaks harshly, and truly. My son died for Robb Stark, the Young Wolf. I didn't think we'd find another king in my lifetime." He turned smiling proudly at me as he dropped to his knees his sword placed in front of his body as a faint golden glow reflected off the long sword before me. 

"I didn't commit my men to your cause because I didn't want more Manderly's dying for nothing, but I was wrong! Jon Snow avenged the Red Wedding! He united the Wildlings, the Northmen, and even dragons as no man who lived could. He is the White Wolf he is my king from this day to the end of days" He didn't know how right he would be if the army of the dead wasn't stopped then this truly would be the end of our days. 

Lord Reed stood his deep moss green eyes burned with pride as his wild black curls tumbled down to his shoulder. A proud grin spilled onto his face as he nodded his head firmly at me. "I speak for all when I say I never thought to see dragons live again but not only did you bring them back but they were born in the north and are as much a part of this land like any other. If that isn't a sign that you truly are a king I don't know what is, you truly are your father’s son. The king in the north” 

Even as he began to kneel something was amusing and almost ominous about his tone that made me uneasy but just as Lord Manderly did he dropped to one knee and bowed his head and he places his sword out in front of him.

Lord Glover stood up next to the kneeling Lord Manderly. His voice booming but filled with regret and sullen shame as he looked me directly in the eyes not flinching from my stare for even a moment. "I did not fight beside you on the field. And I will regret that to my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong, and ask for forgiveness." 

I smile gently at him as I shook my head sadly, “There is no need there is nothing to forgive I understand the odds were not in our favor.” Someone called the king in the north and the other lord’s chimed in. "The King in the North!" The chant and cheers filled the room booming against the hall as Lady Lyanna added her voice to the chorus soon the great hall boomed with sound Ghost howled with pride. 

As the cheers died down I let my voice boom across the hall as I looked over Sansa who had a proud yet somewhat forced smile on her face. I told them of the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead and the horror that we face if nothing is done but then I spoke this time in a more upbeat voice.

“Valyrian Steel I know that it’s rare but if my hunch is right, we may be able to have a few more blades made from it soon. Along with that fire can kill them and we have three dragons, finally dragon glass is otherwise known as obsidian it might be useless against people but in a battle against the dead these are dangerous and helpful weapons.” 

I let that sink in for a moment watching as the heavy frowns started to form on their faces and the air grew more and more silent until it was suffocating, then and only then did I give my next order my voice dripped with command and power.

"I want every northern maester to scour their records for any mention of dragon glass. Dragonglass kills White Walkers; it's more valuable to us than gold. We find it, we need to mine it, and we need to make weapons from it. Everyone, ages ten to sixty will drill daily with spears, pikes, bows, and arrows." 

As I said the words could see a more battle-hungry man smiling none more so than Lord Glover who had amused grin spreading across his face as he joked about."It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight!" 

Even as he said the word I knew what happened next would be less than pleasant, taking in a small breath I turned to look at Sansa her face blank as she stared out over the lords and ladies a look of arrogance spreading over her face. I turned back to the men and women of the north. "Not just the boys, we can't defend the North if only half the population is fighting."

The snarls and angry shouts filled my ears as I looked over to see lord Glover glaring as he jumped from his seat his bushy white eyebrows knitted together as a sneer began to form on his face and outrage buried in his cool gray eyes. "You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughter's hand?"

I shift quickly to see Lady Mormont jumping from her seat her face full of determination as she spoke with contained outrage. "I don't plan on knitting by the fire while men fight for me. I might be small Lord Glover, and I might be a girl, but I'm as every bit as much a northerner as you."

I watch Lord Glover took a step back only to bump into the table his face hard and his fist clenched as he spoke in a more ashamed voice this time around, "Indeed you are my lady, no one is questioning-" I almost felt bad for him a small twinge of pity burned as she lashed at him again her words just as powerful as dragon fire.

"I don't need your permission to defend the North!" She looked over at me a slight smile pulling at the corner of her lips as I nodded my head thankfully at her but she wasn't nearly done speaking.

"We'll begin training every man, woman, boy, and girl on Bear Island." The other lords banged their need against the tables in agreement and I had to admit that if it wasn't for Lyanna we would be in more trouble than just a few disagreements. 

I quickly turned to Tormund as the thoughts of the wights marching closer to the wall and the castle still being poorly manned forced worry into my heart. I spoke in a cool impassive voice “I’m not king of the free folk, the last time we saw the night king was Hardhome, the nearest castle is Eastwatch by the sea, the castle hasn't been probably manned in years” Tormund didn't even hesitate to respond, he is the most loyal brother that I could ask for I could understand why the free folk chose him to lead them.

"Then that's where I'll go. Looks like we're the Night's Watch now." Just hearing that forced a light laugh to leave my lips as I drank in the tension and hostile mood for a moment but we didn't have time for their bullshit. Old grudges have no place in this war.

After a moment of silence I began to speak again this time in a more grave and informative voice, “The Wall is all that stands between us if it were to fall the first two castles in the army of the dead's path are the Last Hearth and Karhold." To my surprise a Vale lord stood up, I’m no doubt grateful for the help that I didn't need but he had got to be kidding me he has no right to be talking about northern affairs, but he spoke in a proud and arrogant voice that made me sneer. 

"The Umbers and the Karstarks betrayed the North. Their castles should be torn down with not a stone left standing. He had to be joking right is it the stones and the stables fault that their lords rebelled. Why I would tear down to the perfectly good castle, if that were my intention I would fly the girls there and have them burned down. Are all the Vale men this stupid?

I gritted my lips ready to speak only for Sansa to break silence; I glanced at her to see a stern and cold look in her eyes so I leaned back in my chair to study her for a moment. "The castles committed no crimes and we need every fortress we have for the war to come. We should give the Last Hearth and Karhold to new families. "Loyal families that supported us against Ramsay." I could hear murmurs of agreement and I just had to laugh, she had to be out of her mind, a cold bitter laugh left my lips as I turned to look at Sansa before my face turned grim and cold. Shocking she is agreeing with the Vale I wouldn't be surprised if Littlefinger would have a suggestion about who to give the castles to. 

"The Umbers and the Karstarks have fought beside the Starks for centuries." I could feel an argument brewing as I tried to speak but I could see firelight in her blue eyes as she cut me off while outrage burned on her face. "They've kept faith for generation after generation-" "And they broke faith when they aligned with the Bolton’s."

Her tone angry which I could understand she was a prisoner in her own home tortured and raped by that monster but that doesn't mean that all the men that serve under him out for fear of the families or their own lives should pay. 

"I'm not going to strip these families of their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons-” ''So there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty?" My blood thumped in my ears as a fire lit in my own eyes I'm sure that by now the girls were circling the great hall wondering if they should crash the meeting. I could feel them waiting for my orders but I held my temper taking in a heavy breath as the silence presided over the hall. All eyes were on the two of us watching us as we bicker like children. 

"The lives of the lords who committed treason against us were forfeit when they declared for Ramsay. Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle as did Harald Karstark” ''They fought against us for the family that butchered ours for the Lannisters. Give the castles to families who fought for us against the monster who killed our brother." 

Damn it I couldn't get a single breath out before she interrupted, my annoyance and anger thundered and blasted away my calm and I could feel myself getting ready to explode but now was not the time so I took a few deep breaths as I spoke in an easy tone. 

"When I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I executed men who betrayed me. I executed men who refused to follow orders. My father always said the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword and I have tried to live by those words. But I will not punish a son for his father's sins. And I will not take a family home away from a family who it has belonged to for centuries. That is my decision, and my decision is final." I glared coldly at her though narrowed defined slits before calling out for Ned Umber and Alys Karstark to come forward. 

Two children walked over to me one a boy no older than 12 and the other a girl with red hair and cool blue eyes who couldn't be older than 16 both of them rigid, with fear in their eyes and hesitation in their heart. I could tell that it took all they had not to shrink with shame in front of the other lords. 

"For centuries our fathers fought side by side on the battlefield. I ask you to pledge your loyalty once again to House Stark, to serve as our bannermen, and to come to our aid whenever called upon." 

Shame burned bright in their eyes but so did relief when they realized they weren't going to lose their homes or ranks or be burned by the dragons. The two of them drew their swords and bent the knee. As they pledged their oaths they slowly began to rise. "Yesterday's wars don't matter anymore. The North needs to band together, all the living North. Will you stand beside me, Ned and Alys, now and always?"

"Now and always," With a sharp nod, I thought back to King’s Landing and spoke again only this time with fury in my voice. “The south has made us suffer every chance they could, they took our father, our brother, our sister. Our dearest friends and oldest commanders they took our king and our lord. By now I'm sure that word has reached them that we have won the battle and that dragons helped us do so. But hear these words for all the losses we have suffered, once this battle is over and the dead no longer marches when they are naught but dust. We will not forget and no more will we kneel to a southern fool.” Cheers erupted and shouts filled the air as people scream the king in the north at the top of their lungs a fury unlike anything I knew burned in my heart but my words are true the south will never rule us again.”

After a few moments, the tension left the air and the roar died down, at that moment I called out to Lyanna, “My lady would you walk with me there are some people you should meet.” Rising with the grace and elegance of a true northern lady. Lyanna stood and gave me a firm nod. 

As we walked out of the great hall we made a beeline for the godswood. I knew that people were staring Lyanna’s men included but I couldn't care instead I spoke in even tone. 

“Thank you, my lady, the last time that a Mormont defended me it was your uncle, a strong man and just like you, he knew how to lead and didn't shrink from a challenge and called out bullshit the moment that he saw it. He made weaker men better just as I know you will do, without your words that could have gone a different way. I'm lucky to have you as both a friend and ally.” 

The warmth of the sun felt nice against my face as I looked at the girl cloaked in bear fur and smooth cowhide. She doesn't say a word didn't even crack a smile she simply nodded her head slowly but I hope to change that. 

“Dragon flames can revitalize land my lady and that is why I started having you pull up your harvest now so that once the crops are in we can get one good last harvest. When my sister and I were in need without even knowing I had dragons to help you didn't hesitate to act and I know there is soil on Bear Island that has been dried up and barren for some time. So in good faith, once my dragons are large enough to carry my weight your field will be the first to be visited.”

Even as I spoke the words I could see Lyanna begin to loosen up but even that didn't allow for a smile on her face. All I got was a thank you, your grace. It was a little underwhelming but as we got to the godswood though everything changed. As we approached the black gate I could see her eyes lit up with wonder and a smile begins to pull at her lips. Her brown eyes are no longer cold but warm with light.

I turned to see my daughters all three of them Tyraxes ruby red eyes light up as she rushed over to Lyanna. With others, she is cold and distant but with she-bear, she seemed almost pleasant. Maybe it’s because they knew that she defended me to men that would have rather ranted and raved at me.

Lowering her head to Lyanna’s face that appeared star-struck and unable to move. Tyraxes simply sniffed her, her nostrils flaring gently as she determined Lyanna to be a friend, not a foe. Then she did something that she only ever did with me, nuzzling the limp hand at Lyanna’s side she demanded attention. An excited squeal escaped Lyanna’s mouth as she woke up from her daze. 

Tentatively she ran a finger along with the large head of Tyraxes, scratching her jaw as she did her best not to flinch away from the heat. A genuine smile formed on her face as Meleys came and dropped down next to her. Her blue eyes lit up with intrigue as soft hiss entered the air. Lyanna kept one hand on Tyraxes and the other on Meleys scratching them both while Tessarion came to stand by her sisters. 

A sense of levity and joy-filled the atmosphere as I looked over to Tessarion her eyes studying Lyanna. Lyanna stared right back in wonder as new trails of gray and white ran down her shimmering silver neck. “They’re beautiful to do they react this way to everyone.” I looked over at Lyanna her eyes fixed on Tyraxes and Meleys her eyes wide with childlike wonder her lips pulled into a dazzling smile that warmed my heart. 

“No you are the only person they have taken to like this; even my brothers at the night watch never got this treatment. She doesn't even like girls, but I guess they see you the way that I do a warrior and a kick-ass one at that.”

Even in the warmth of the sun it felt right to be in the sheer heat of my dragons it felt perfect and to be able to share this with another person was special. Someone who sees them as magical and not just weapons is perfect. “When I fly down to Bear Island we will have to go for a ride the two of us what do you say?” 

Her head snapped up to give me a loving stare and it made the ache in my chest come to the forefront, its moments like this that I would have wished for Rickon. Bran is missing so is Arya so at this moment I was glad to see one kid happy to enjoy even a little moment like this. “Thank you, your grace, that is truly kind of you.”

I chuckled gently as Tessarion began to push me aside with her head so that she too could meet Lyanna I just laughed as I felt the eyes of the northern lords and their men on me and Lyanna. This is the first step in the whole north coming to love my dragons not fear them. 


	16. Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Aleperez for looking over 16 pages of fanfic in one day

Cersei POV

I sat numbly resting my elbow careful on the throne, These silly swords on Aegon's chair swords they are such a menace if I had it my way there would be a throne of golden and crimson not this contraption that still stabs and pricks people. 

I rested my head on the soft skin of my open palm as I watched as yet another beggar leaves the room. I mean really how is it my problem that they are starving do they see me eating any more than they are. I mean I had to eat roasted chicken like a savage. 

I let out a huff of air one of my golden curls dangled in my face as I sucked in a steady breath. With Jaime in Essos, I have to admit that it is more than a bit boring, the council is full of fools my uncle Kevan insisted that I step down and let him rule as a hand without me. I married a fool and killed for his throne I wasn't simply going to give it up because he asked nicely. 

Then there's the silence in the north we have yet to hear any news on the battle of the bastards as Qyburn said the commoners of dubbed it. They know who is fighting the battle and that it’s a rebellion against the crown. Just like all other rebellion’s theirs too will fall to the might of the Lannister's, father might be dead but I’m still here. I learned from him while my brothers focused more on their cocks and swords. Just thinking about Jaime and the impact forced me into a blind rage. 

“Your grace you have taken all my livestock even the ones that I wasn't selling, I haven’t been paid for my losses either, how am I to feed my family if you have taken my food.” His venomous tone fills my ears as tears filled his eyes. 

Gaunt cheeks and sunken eyes the hunger has already begun to eat away at his boy and his senses. “Your livestock are going in to be used to replenish the king and the royal family that rules over King's Landing. You should be lucky that they only took your food, now out of my sight” With a dismissive wave of my hand they were gone but I could see the hate that flashed in his eyes as he began to leave to the throne room. 

I felt my chest collapsing as I let out an annoyed breath I wouldn't have to listen to these fools if the Tyrell’s had done their part. Mace that bumbling fool has left for the reach nearly a fortnight ago and there has yet to be a word for him. Then there's this is a mess with the north, instead of having the Stark whore and her bastard brother in front of me I have whinging filth and mongrels complaining of hunger I should just take their heads. 

“Your Grace?” A soft and cunning voice ripped me from my thoughts as I looked over to see Qyburn a slight grin on his face as he gave me a guarded look “I have words from my spies and there is a letter from the north.” I smiled slightly as I began to rise from my chair careful not to cut or nick me as it did with Aerys and Joffrey. They would say that I'm a false monarch just like the others that came before me. 

The hem of my skirt no longer pooled on the floor as I rose to my feet, my slipper clad feet glide easily across the marble floors, the soft footfalls barely audible as I walk down the hall with all the grace that a queen should have.

My golden curls pulled down onto my chest pooling at my breast, the low neckline of my blue myrish silk dress showing off my cleavage and tan skin. Up until this moment, I felt a great sense of boredom but now my heart thudded in my chest like a snake of anticipation coiled in my chest. I smiled gently as my feet glided to the small council room. I didn't even need to look at the floor or the walls to know which wing to walk down. 

I pushed the large door to see, Lord Redwyne sitting in his seat the master of ships stared back at me a grim look on his face as he kept his eyes directed at the table. The captain the city watch grumbled as he stared blankly at the table like he didn't wish to be here. Maester Pycelle seemed to be snoring lightly in his chair while uncle Kevan sat to my right. He didn't look at me, he complained that he is here to serve the king not me but he is a fool if he thinks the king is the one ruling the realm. 

But as I sat down and looked around the table I didn't see the fool Mace Tyrell, and he didn't have a stand-in, he should have at least sent a raven to save he is on his way back with a ship of persons. 

Qyburn cleared his throat before speaking in a clear and somewhat anxious voice, “First the food situation, I have received word for my little birds all along the reach and High Garden your grace they won't be sending support it seems that the Tyrell’s have closed their borders as well, we caught the queen and her brother leaving King's Landing in the dead of night. They were hoping that we wouldn’t notice till they were out of the city and on their way down the king’s road.” 

I'm the queen you fool I wanted to scream but then my mind caught up with the rest of the words that spilled from his mouth. “What?” I turned to Lord Redwyne, sure he is a lord under the Tarly's but Lord Tarly serves that that old bat and bumbling fool. 

My first thoughts were to torture then kill him but instead, I spoke in a clear and concise tone. “Lord Redwyne what do you know about this treachery?” 

I felt blood lust filing me as I turn my sights to Redwyne we all did but he started back at us utterly startled and shocked by the news as much as us. “Honestly you grace I know nothing of their plots.”

His voice filled to the brim with fear as he shook his head as his lips began to tremble like I was going to kill him and truth be told I wanted to but if I killed him and he truly is innocent that is just another family that is against me. 

“Very well we will just have to find out what this is all about from the little queen and her brother, now what is the news of the north?” With a sharp nod, Qyburn walked off and out of sight only for a moment but then a man came in with him. A man baring a flayed sigil and wearing boiled leather and light chain mail. A messenger from the Bolton’s no doubt here to tell me of their victory and when I can expect the Stark whore and her bastard brother to answer for their audacity, I smiled at the thoughts of what I’d have done to them both but then I saw and smelt the man, the stench of death and burnt flesh was running off him as he walked over to the font on the table were Jaime once sat.

His legs shook as he stumbled into the seat where I could get a better look at him, his face and whole right side of his body was covered in burns and bandages. Fear filled his sullen gray eyes as he spoke in a broken voice. “I'm a craven that much is true but believe my words the North is lost the Bolton’s outnumber the Starks 10 to 1 but Ramsay made the mistake of angering the bastard by killing his brother Rickon and he….he…” 

His voice trembling with terror and fear and all I could think was to roll my eyes surely this fool has to be mad he looked his wounds might fester he could be delirious. The scent of his burning flesh filled the room making it smell like cooked meat. Qyburn walked over to me and handed me a letter. I read it allowed as I noticed the cursive script of what had to be a maester stared back at me. 

“The north was an independent kingdom for 8000 years, we now declare ourselves one once more, The north knows no king but the king in the north Jon Snow, We will not bow to a southern boy-king nor anyone in the south again’” The words trailed off and my anger rose as I threw the paper down to the table and shouted in rage “Boy you better tell me what happened at this battle now!!!” 

Anger gripped me, as my whole body began to shake in silent rage, but I managed to compose myself as I tightly balled up my fist until my fingernails drew blood and broke the skin. The boy shook with terror but not of me instead it was for having to relive the battle he spoke in a weak and feeble tone. 

Each word he spoke he only made him shake like a leaf in the wind. “Like I said we out-numbered them 10 to 1 and Ramsay likes to play sick twisted games. So he cut Rickon Stark loose from his bonds and told him that if he could make it to his brother he would be free. But as the boy started to run he shot arrows at him a few at first just to mess with the boy but then he shot 3 arrows into the boy piercing his heart.” 

I could feel a cold smile forming on my face well if the Starks thought that they would rise I would destroy them just like we did with the Targaryens. The boy’s lips trembled dangerously as he spoke this time with even more fear than before. “But then Jon Snow the bastard he roared with rage, in his rage he yelled the words Dracarys we all thought him mad so we laughed. But then three roars filled our ears and the dragons came out of the clouds he must have been hiding them there. 

Those screeches ripped through the air as the dragons fell upon us; one of the dragons had the colors of House Stark, white, silver and gray, the other ones were two shade of blue and a blood-red dragon. They decimated our ranks killing about 2,000 men. I was in the cavalry when the blue dragon let out her flames.

My horse moved at the last moment and only half my body got burned I dropped into the snow and the flames eventually died. After that, I grabbed a fresh mount and ran for my life. I could hear more horns I didn't know from who but the Snow bastard has more forces now then he did when he left castle black.” 

I sunk into my seat as my eyes widen with doubt as my heart thunder in my chest no there cannot be dragons on our shores. They were gone, they all died long ago there is no way that a northern bastard could have dragons. I could only think back to father when Tyrion said there were no dragons there. 

Tyrion lied to us all he had to know, I sucked in a deep breath as my mind races with possibilities. “Qyburn do we still have that fat northern one what was his last name…..” My mind spread as my thoughts grew more chaotic what to do what do you? 

“Lord Manderly's heir yes your grace we do still have him, why?” I rolled my eyes as something Sansa told me only 2 years ago popped into my mind. “The Stark bastard is honorable and would never throw away the lives of his men we have a Manderly locked up in the tower write to Winterfell tell them that they are too relinquish their armies and their dragons or the heir of White harbor will be killed it will be as if the bastard killed him himself. Those Northmen are all honorable and family is everything. Look at how the Karstarks reacted when the boy king killed their lord.

The Manderly's have naval power if they were to lose an heir, their only male heir, people would be furious with the king. Write to him at once tell him that he is to hand over his dragons, provisions and bend the knee to me, once we have them in chains I want you to find a way to kill them or control them. Also, tell them that we are sending Lord Redwyne to treat with him.” 

I took in a few deep breaths as my mind began to clear while I looked over to Lord Redwyne fear evident in his eyes. “Don't worry they are too honorable to kill someone under a white flag they aren't the Frey’s or Bolton’s. Also, I do not want knowledge of this reaching the dragon queen, if the dragon spawn were to hear of the three dragons she might try to take them for herself then we have 6 to contend with. Make haste Qyburn and once you send the raven to come for me I want to speak with the queen. Lord Redwyne take some of you men and go speak with Jon Snow.” 

The words spilled from my mouth in a commanding tone but it felt like the world is spinning. Panic gripped me and for the first time since Stannis almost took the city, I felt uncontrollable fear. No one other than Dorne could resist the dragons and now there are 3 more in the country. 

I watched as Redwyne nodded his head I could see he was unsure which was absurd they’re too bloody noble Snow would never kill him on his land in his own home under the banner of peace. Even if he did kill him then I had one less enemy and his men would lose respect for him. A win-win either way. 

With the meeting over and a new tension settling on the castle I pace back and forth in my room as I ran my finger frantically through my hair. What do I do? What do I do? What would father do? I sucked in a cool breath as questions swirled in my mind, I gripped tightly to a glass cup and took in an unsteady breath I felt the soft rise and fall of my chest soothe me as my hair tumbled down my shoulder in a mess. 

The Tyrell’s left right after the meeting to High Garden on my orders and we didn't know the outcome of the battle till this very day. That can only mean one of two things; he knew about the dragons and planned to switch allegiance to the bastard. But that doesn't make sense from what he wrote in that letter he has no interest in the iron throne not that it made him any less of a threat. 

Then the second option could be that they are siding with someone else may be trying for the throne for themselves. I have had my suspicion about them ever since I saw that ancient High Garden coin in that Jailors’ cell. If they were the ones that freed Tyrion like I believe them to be, then he could be working with the Tyrell’s. 

I started to pace again as uncertainty began to eat away at my mind as I notice the silence of the city. There hasn't been silence since the high Sparrow began to snatch people off of the streets and out of their beds. 

But now there was a sense of unease running over me, there is no reason for them to stop yelling. The hungry masses usually banged at the castle gates all the damn time and now they chaos seemed tamed. Could it be the rumors could that fool have told anyone else about the Northern dragons? Or have they found out about it themselves. 

I shook my head there is no way, I snarled as I gripped a vase of red dornish wine and flung it across the room the sound of loud crashes and falling glass filled my ears. But it did nothing to stop the fear that ate away at my mind and only seemed to fill me with more doubt. 

The door began to open as Qyburn walked slowly into the room startling me as he took slow tentative steps towards me. Like I'm some broken bird that needs him to put them back together. 

“The raven was sent and Lord Redwyne is preparing for a host of 20 men to go with him they are going to sail to the white harbor and from there head to Winterfell on land. Shall we head down to the black cells?” 

I watched him as he casually ignored the broken vase on the ground I could only smile before nodding my head slowly, with a few deep breaths I cooled my temper and made my way out of the room. A devious smirk pulled at my lips I want to see them scream, see their blood flowing from their body before I finally grant them the mercy of death. 

Step by step my heart thundered in my chest with worry as I gripped tightly to the wall. Each step I took filled me equally with trepidation and joy I would be on them in a few moments and they would no longer be able to hide behind a sweet smile and loving glances. That witch’s prophecy will never come true once this bitch loses. 

The scent of mold filled my nose as I listened to the soft dripping of the water droplets the stench of human waste almost overpowering. The damp air and rancid stench clogged my nose as the darkness swirled around me. Wails of pain and fear filled the air as strangled cries and whimpers reverberated around the cells. 

Qyburn held a torch its gilded golden-red light causing shadows to dance against the wall as I noticed a man sitting on a stool. His deep golden armor told me that he is one of the city watches. With a sharp nod in my direction, he went back to studying two cells at the end of the hall. As I got closer and closer to the door my heart pounded with joy and levity filled me chasing away the fear that once plagued me. Slowly the guard stood slipping a heavy iron key into the lock as the sound of tumblers filled the air. 

The scent of filth mixed with rose water filled my nose as I noticed a girl with messy brown curls spilling too into her face. Pain and hate burned in her eyes, as she turned to look at me venom began to pool in her eyes. Her pale skin smeared with dirt and grime nothing but a chamber pot and blackened hay to sleep on. Qyburn stood to my right letting the light illuminate Margaery. 

Images of her lying before me filled my head blood pooling from her eyes as I ripped them from her body just as Ser Gregor did to that dornish viper. “Margaery dear why don't you tell me why you had your brother was trying to steal away into the night.” 

A sly smile pulled at my lips as I knelt before her. Her knees pulled tightly to her body as her blue trembling lips pulled into a sneer as she hacked up flem and spit, it slammed against my forehead forcing me to close my eyes so that her filth couldn’t seep into them. Her expression began to tighten as hate-filled her while she sat there spitting in my face. My rage grew as I used the sleeves of my dress to wipe away the spit. 

My body grew rigid and cold as I let my hand dart through the air the back of my ring clad hand slapped hard against her mouth. I could feel the bone of her hand connecting to my own as she let out a soft whimper while blood pooled out the owner of her mouth. 

“Why did your father close his borders?! Why did he pull all of his men!? Why did he have you and your brother wait a fortnight before leaving the city too?! Was it about the dragons? How did he know about Jon Snow's dragons?!” 

I could see the shock and dismay that formed on her face and blazed in her eyes. She didn't know about the bastard and his dragons then why? I could feel her teeth give a little as I slapped her in the mouth again. A sick satisfaction came over me as I slapped her once more. 

“Why has your father close his border and left you here?!” I growled as I clenched my teeth in rage as I wanted to hit her again but my hand throbbed and I knew that I must have injured it when I was hitting her. She only spits the blood pooling in her mouth as she gave me a bloody smile.

“Go fuck your cripple brother or even your son, you’re as much a Targaryen as the right full queen.” I watched her lips curl as she said rightful queen, the dragon bitch that has to be it. “Give her to Ser Gregor I want to talk to the brother after that we will execute him as well.”

I watched her eyes widen with hate and something else maybe panic only for a moment but it made no difference I made my way out of the room and into the next cell. While Qyburn took off up the stairs to get Ser Gregor. 

I could feel the curl of my lips pulling upwards as I watch the Knight of flowers cowering on the floor. His armor stripped from him, his matted curls caked in mud as he lifted his head slightly. His eyes widened with doubt before shaking his head and looking back at the ground. “Answer my question and I will take it easy on you. Did your father plan to fight for the Targaryen queen! Is she on her way?” 

My voice ragged but I could see the hate in his face as he looked up at me “You were never the queen just a cunt that couldn’t stop fucking her brother and cousin, I don't know what your talking about my father asked us to come home for Garlan's name day as a surprise we were only trying to get a head start.’ 

Even now he had an argument a smile pulling at his lips forcing rage to burn in my chest, “Tell me and I will be merciful” My tone grew softer in an attempt to sway him but he only snorts out a laugh and gave me a cold brown-eyed stare. Hate and venom so pungent that it could kill someone. 

“Yes and I'm the king. You Lannister’s don't know the meaning of the word mercy if you did Ned Stark would have his head, Robb Stark wouldn't be dead. Even now your people are starving and you are stealing their livestock. You reap what you sow, bitch” His lips pulled in a look of utter hate as he spoke in a cool tone.

I would have liked to kill him right there and then but then his family wouldn't be able to carry the burden of pain of having their beloved children publicly executed. “Tomorrow you will be executed, until then enjoy hearing the sound of your sister screams” I walked out of the room just to see a large man cloaked in black armor. With a nod, he made his way into the cell and I up the stairs. 

If I'm to believe the words that left the little bitches mouth that would mean that they are working with the Targaryen girl though there is no proof. But I'm sure that I could fabricate it just as easily. The door shut to the little roses cell I could hear the terrified screaming, no doubt she saw his face. I listened to the sounds as a sly grin started to form on my face. I think that I will go for a walk in the gardens it's a beautiful night.

_ The Next Morning  _

I felt like a little girl again a giddiness filled my body as I looked out the window, I sipped my morning wine as the sunset the sky alive lazy white clouds slipping past the window. A perfect day to chop a fool's head off, “Mother!!” I turned back to see Tommen a boy of just 15 name days he had inherited his father’s height and would be taller than me soon. His golden curls clipped short and precise while on his forehead rested his crown of antlers as he stared back at me. “Yes, Tommen?”

I could see the rage and hate burning in his emerald eyes but for the life of me, I couldn't understand what has gotten him so worked up. “You are executing Ser Loras on what crimes and where is Margaery?” His commanding tone boomed against the walls he seemed more like a king when his blood came to boil. 

“They are being executed for treason Loras will be publicly executed but we are keeping the execution of Margaery out of the public eye it might incite a riot. Her family is trying to overthrow m...your rule. If they aren't stopped your life could be in danger even now the Targaryen girl is on the march to reclaim this city.” 

I could see my sweet and motherly words swayed him with each sly lie that spilled from my lips. But I had to keep him safe and I have to keep my throne safe. The throne belonged to the Lannister’s and there was no one more Lannister than I. I walked over to him smoothing out his hair as I smiled sweetly at him 

“Are you ready?” I spoke in a cool tone as he slightly nodded his head I could see the way that his body seemed to tense as doubt flashed over his face. But like the dutiful son, he is he walked in silence. Unlike Joffrey, he is easy to control had he been the firstborn then we wouldn't have been plagued by all those wars. 

The warmth of the sun and the humid air calmed me as I walked out into the gallows I noticed I noticed Ser Ilyn Payne holding a mighty two-handed broadsword, his eyes dead and lifeless. The only time that I ever saw him come alive was when he was killing something. 

In walked Loras Tyrell I watched him walk up the wooden steps; dirt and grime on his face as a pained look formed in his eyes. As he saw me he launched with rage doing his best to grip the sword of the guards but with his hounds bound he wasn't much of a threat. 

Ser Gregor gripped tightly to his neck choking the life out of him as his face turned a bright red he dropped him to the ground as the king's justice threw him against a steel block. Tommen stopped before the crowd. Pain evident in his eyes as he spoke in a booming voice. I looked out to see the starving masses as they glared right back at me.

Each of them looked at me with hollow eyes and gaunt looks, Iron born have stolen every ship sent from me and now with High Garden in rebellion soon we would all look like that.

“I know that this must come as a shock to you because it has to me as well but High Garden refused to send us food for our starving city, they have closed their borders to us and Mace Tyrrell and his men left 2 weeks ago with orders from the Queen and myself to bring 2 years of provisions for all of you. The Tyrell’s are not only committing treason by reusing these orders but they are starving all of us, as a result of this treason justice must be served. Ser Ilyn takes his head.” 

I could see how green Tommen turned as he said those words; his skin even began to grow pale and clammy. Disgust filled my stomach this boy is so weak he’s a cub, not a lion, but that makes him easier to control so I suppose that I should be glad for his weakness. Tommen gave Loras a sad look before making his way over to my side. 

Ser Ilyn made his way to the block. Loras didn't say a word he stood there stoic and cold even as the great long sword hovered over his neck he didn't say a word. The sword slammed down with a heavy thud and his head rolled out in the courtyard. I hid my amusement behind a somber expression as I walked over to Qyburn speaking in a lower whisper so that only he would hear. 

“Butcher him and the little queen and send them to meat shops around the city. Say that it was from our personal stories.” I smiled gently at Qyburn making my way back to the throne room with Tommen falling after me. He will make a good pawn now if only I knew how my other brainless pawn was doing in Essos, he better not be fucking it up, men can be so useless, without what was between their legs they’d have no point at all, but even they’re the lack the power we women do..


	17. Essos

Jaime POV 

_ I watched as they loaded bricks of gold in iron chests onto the ship, each chest secured with red chains while the only key is hidden around my neck. The scent of pig shit in the slums of flea bottom swirled around as the sun bore down on top of me. My chainmail and armor locked in my heart, I stood there drowning in my sweat as I heard the heavy footfalls of a woman coming behind me. I wore my golden hand instead of the sword apparatus which was hidden in my cabin on the ship.  _

_ Watching as the chests were loaded onboard she spoke in a cool tone, “the golden company is in Volantis and the dragon queen has yet to show her face there, so quickly get them and any ship you can buy with the leftover gold we are going to need naval power. Don't forget the Iron Born are still in open rebellion. So there is a chance that they might attack this ship” _

_ “Understood” Even as I spoke the words my heart began to pound wildly with excitement although my anxiety seemed just as strong. Should I leave her here alone she is losing her grip and the others won't try to keep her in check when she is wrong?  _

_ Then there is Tommen his name day is coming up and Cersei would do anything to keep the throne, would she kill her son for something as vain as power.  _

The sea breeze warmed my face and salt filled my mouth, the hot sun burned down tanning my skin to a crisp golden color as sweat dripped down my white shirt forcing it to cling to my chest, soon I noticed the golden coast of Essos. The air grew warmer as the coast got closer.

While the waves lapped at the boat pushing me from the left to the right the breeze caught the sail launching me forward as the ship sailed through the water. It had been a long journey over 2 months since I set sail.

The warm sun ruffled my hair as I got a good look at the bright white marble buildings and houses of Volantis’s port. The sweet scent of fruits filed my nose as people haggled over the sale of fish at the market. The port had dozens of ships of a wide variety, from trading galleys to wars ships docked already showing just how busy it was. 

At the only free spot in the port, I noticed a man waiting for our ship no doubt the contact that Cersei had put in place to direct me to golden company. He had a sly smile on his face, his pale alabaster skin and smooth blond hair clipped short with light blue eyes almost the color of lilac just like the Targaryen’s of old. 

Quickly we docked the boat but as I glad as I was to be on dry ground I didn't have time to enjoy it. “Welcome to Volantis I hear that you want to buy my men's service.” His careful and amused tone irritated me, I watched his eyes study my own and all I could think is that there is no way a man who looks this young and unimpressive could be the commander of the golden company. 

Not only was he not dressed in golden armor but he wore a loose-fitting red shirt with black inserts and a pair of plain-looking boots. Nothing about him screamed commander of the best sell swords in the world. 

“Right and you are who exactly.” I choked my right brows upward as I watched him for a moment the man only smiled gently as he nodded his head numbly. “Right I suppose I don't look like the commander of the best military might in the world. Walk with me I can show you what you are paying for.” 

He spoke in a polite tone and the perfect common tongue, but as I studied him he didn't look older than 30 perhaps he was even younger. He had high cheekbones and his looks better-befitted royalty than a sword for hire, his red lips pulled into a cunning smile as he walked off. I was forced to quicken my pace and practically chase after him through the busy streets of Volantis, people bashing and bumping against me, I moved so quickly it was hard to tell high born from the slaves though even the slaves were clean unlike the poor of Kings Landing. I suppose I could understand why they call us savages although they were the ones that still relied on slaves. 

“Has the dragon queen not come here yet?” I kept my tone casual as I looked around the cobblestone roads watching as people rushed to the market to sell or buy goods. Some children rushed to the ocean in hopes of cooling off. 

“No we are very shocked, we hear the horrors they have unleashed on the poor slave master’s or that is what I should say, but I can't say I'm broken up about it. Though from time to time we will see a large winged shadow looming overhead the most he does is keep flying by thanking the gods. Sometimes we can hear his roars of rage but as of late he hasn't come by, some say that if you sail close enough to Old Valyria you can see him”

His tone cool and for a minute I didn't know if I should believe him or not his manner seemed far too easy-going, If this city is plagued by that dragon why wouldn't he just take his men and leave?

“The city buys the slaves from the other three cities and there are even some unsullied here even though the dragon queen has the bulk of them, we almost decided to go to her in Mereen but when Cersei Lannister demands you take her gold well how could I say no.” 

He turned back to give me a smug and amused look, “Right so I have been meaning to ask you do happen to have war galleys as well?” I knew that it was a long shot but I might as well ask.

Taking a few twists or turns we stopped at a ruin of an old army base I could see tents of gold and white pitched up. “Yes actually but only enough for our men and that will cost you extra.” 

Slowly we head up crumbling winding steps each flight we went up the stairs looked more and more treacherous. But finally, we broke out into a room that opened up to a beach and below were a few large gray beasts bigger than supply carriages with thick white tusks that looked to be ivory. Faded brown or gray eyes met my own as their trunks bellowed a loud blast of sound. 

I watched them before shifting my eyes to figures dressed in golden armor 30,000 men each of them with suits of gold, a sword, shield and a spear at their back. 

“There 30,000 and a 100 elephants just as I offered you, but if you are willing to buy the boats that will cost you extra would you like to see the ships?” His clear tone grew cold and serious. 

With a sharp nod, he began to walk off through more twisted crumbling ruined halls till we were on a balcony overlooking at bay. I could see the deep blue water but just outside of that bay the boiling sea and Old Valyria started to poke through. 

“I know that you are thinking that we are cutting it close being this close to Valyria but this way we don't have to worry about pirates poaching our ships.” 

As he spoke, I felt my gaze edge toward the ships they have square shapes cut in the sides for either arrows or oars. There were large golden canvas sails; the hull of their ships was fitted with what looks to be iron for extra protection. I looked at them in awe we might have real naval power albeit it is temporary. 

“Alright, how do 100 chests of pure gold sound?” I looked over at him as he watched me carefully while a look of appalled shock from on his face. “200 gold chest” Again his face didn't move his body grew rigid for a moment as he looked to be mulling over his thoughts. 

“250 but that is as high as I will go” My heart began to pound please don't let me fuck this up. Panic gripped me as a smug grin form on the captain’s face. “I would have taken the 100 but I was too stunned to speak you got a deal I’ll get my men ready meet me where the bay meets the ocean and have my payment.” 

Stunned, I made my way back to the ship getting lost more than a few times before I finally made it back to port. For there it seemed like smooth sailing until we got close to Old Valyria.

The smoke and heat scorched my lungs as I resisted the urge to turn back, the hairs on my jaws and arms began to singe away as the heated water slapped against the ship making it rock gently as I noticed the golden company ships pulling up. 

That same man stood stiffly on his desk this time he is dressed in golden armor with a golden sword at his side a wide frown on his face as he looked to be all serious now that we had a contract. Dropping the anchor into the boiling sea caused dangerous splashes forcing scalding water to fly close to the ship drops hitting my skin forcing me to hiss in pain. 

Tendrils of pain ran up and down my arm as quickly my men moved wooden planks to make a bridge between the two ships. As quickly as possible the 250 chests of gold were exchanged, it took a little under an hour. We were in the middle of pulling the wooden planks back when a vicious roar ripped into the air.

I notice the winged shadow flying over the ship, terror gripped me as I stood there just out of sight for a minute, quickly my head snapped up to see a large black dragon his head the size of carriage, as he roared his tail slowly swished in the air and his mighty black wings with red tips beat against the sky.

I could see his molten red eyes as he stared down at the ship bored with what he saw, thankfully he headed back into Valyria. I tried not to fall to my knees in utter shock and terror. While the golden company merely laughed.

“Told you he flies through he now come on let’s make sail for Westeros we have a war to get ready for” 


	18. Secretes Reveled

Sam POV 

The scent of mold clung tightly to the air filling my lungs and choking me silently as my back aches terribly. Burning shooting pain ran up and down my spine in tendrils as I resisted the urge to quit for the day. But even as I sat hunched over in my stool my whole body aching my eyes burning and exhausted I searched. 

Jon sent me here to learn all that I could and if I didn't find out anything useful about the dragons or white walkers then this would have been wasted effort. Now my finger aches as I flipped through the dusty pages of a worn journal. The pages moist beneath my finger and as I pulled them away a black film ran over them. 

Gross, I thought and with a sad huff, my shoulder began to deflate as I cleaned my finger against my novice robes. With nothing but soft candlelight beside me to illuminate the faded black writing, I sucked in a heavy breath looking at the letters I was trying to read. But as I grew weary and my mind began racing and it was making it impossible to think. 

Angry and frustrated I slammed the book closed as a puff of gray and black dust explodes in my face. The mildew ridden pages stare back at me as I pulled the frayed edge of my robe. Rubbing the coarse fabric against my eyes as I struggled to stand. Maybe just a few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt. 

I trudge through the library and exited into the hall the heavy thud of the door slammed behind me as I got blinded by the bright yellow sun of Old Town. The large open windows of the hall allow for warm and light to stream in but the library itself is dark and it always takes a moment to adjust. 

I never thought that I would say it but I missed the north down here I sweat 24/7 and that is not what I consider fun. Instead I looked out one of the windows, sitting down on the ledge. I stare numbly at the sky. 

Bright blue with thick fluffy white clouds in the shape of bunny rabbits and snarling wolves, just seeing the thick white clouds in the shape of a snarling wolf made me think of Jon. I wonder what he and his dragons are doing now.

Do they miss me, did he miss me? Has the dead matched on the wall yet? Am I too late? Panicked thoughts dance around in my head as I let out a heavy-hearted sigh. 

I wanted to see Gilly but I knew that if I left now to visit her and little Sam that I wouldn’t come back for the rest of the day. Even now the bubble of Old Town keeps me ignorant, it’s either work or spend the little free time I have with Gilly and little Sam. 

For all I know Jon has ridden his dragons through the seven kingdoms slaying all those that would oppose him. Or he could have left the watch and headed home to reclaim Winterfell, hell he could be dead for all we know, no not Jon, he always comes back. 

I watch the clouds for a few more minutes thinking about Jon's daughters, the measters all told me to focus on forging my chain, but I would rather find a way to stop the wights and the walkers. I would rather be studying the dragons, so far all we know about dragons is how to hatch them, they respond to commands in high Valyrian and they breathe fire which surprisingly can help to grow crops if used correctly. Also, though almost all of that has been through trial and error, we found that the magic in the land can change the growth rate of dragons depending on how much magic is in a given area. 

I remember how Jon used to joke that he would take them to the isle of the face and stay there for a few weeks just to have them suck up all the magic and grow faster. Even now it makes me sad to think about him living a lie, I can still hear Maester Aemon's words as we talk in his quarters nearly a year ago.

_ Just after the dragons hatched  _

_ I watched Maester Aemon he sat in his rocking chair he seemed almost relieved that he was here to witness the birth of the dragons. But somehow he seemed haunted as he rocked back and forth in his chair. His face hard and cold as he stared off into the flames soaking up the warmth. “Sam comes here we should speak of Jon I won't be able to help him forever.”  _

_ Just hearing those words forced my heart to ache painfully but I did as I was bid and move over to the table yanking a wooden chair over to Maester Aemon. The soft crackle of the dying wood filled my ears as I looked at the older man in front of me, His white eyes staring at the fire with longing. _

_ “Wargs can’t enter the mind of dragons they are too smart with higher intelligence than most people and only one kind of warg and greenseer have ever been able to do that and trust me it’s not Jon.  _

_ Not to mention the way the dragons felt drawn to him and vice versa. Hear my words carefully Sam. I don't think that my niece Daenerys is the only Targaryen child to survive that war. Jon is a great man and an even better warrior but to be able to touch a dragon for long periods the way that he does isn't something anyone other than the dragon lords can do.  _

_ It's our dragon blood that gives us our sense of warmth like a fire stocked in our own body. We have magic filling our veins; we walk through the fire we can move through wildfire and dragon fire alike. Not even the fire beneath the ground can hurt us.”  _

_ His tone pressing and urgent as he looked to me he gripped my hand tightly to his own, his hand bony and clammy but stronger than I expected. “If anyone whether that be Stannis or the Lannister's find out they could kill him and his dragons out of fear out of hate. Some might even try to enslave his dragons and if they are chained they will wilt and die just like their predecessors and if they did something in Jon will break losing a dragon is like losing a piece of our soul and the way that all three have bonded with him is unheard of. _

_ Usually, a person can only bond with one dragon ride with one dragon. Only one of them can sense their emotions and read their thoughts in time of great distress or panic. But Jon it seems all three of his dragons have equally strong bonds. He might be the first Targaryen to ride three different dragons do you know what that could mean.”  _

_ His tone grew frantic and urgent as he licked his lips he spoke again this time in a low voice like the soft crackle of flames began to die down. “Magic and skill like that can only come from the main bloodline. Not to mention that he can speak and read Valyrian and he shouldn’t know the language, he picked up that dance of dragon’s song so easily his voice. Gods his voice it's sounded just like R…..” The slamming of the door forced Aemon to cut off his voice.  _

_ He didn't move to look at the door but I did and Stannis walked in the room his cold eyes burned with a consuming need. “Get out I have to talk to the old king here.” His tone is cruel and threatening as I stayed seated.  _

_ My heartbeat with panic as Stannis walked further into the room, his jaw clenched I could see the manic energy filling his eyes as looked over to Aemon. “Go check on Jon, Sam I'm fine here with the king.” Would-be king, I thought to myself, I looked over to Stannis one last time panic boiling in my chest before walking out of the room. _

Just thinking about it forces chills down my spine as I looked up to the large rolling green hills and the streets buzzing with activity. Sweet songs of the birds fill the air as the laughter and moans could be heard from the brothers. 

Aemon’s sadness stayed in my mind as I thought back to that day I remembered that he never finished what he had to say. After that Stannis wouldn't leave him be he wanted to learn all that he could about dragons. But he was about to say that Jon’s singing voice reminds him of someone that he knew maybe another Targaryen but who?


	19. Are You Sure?

Daenerys POV 

Utter shock and disbelief flooded me as I gave a cold glare to the man that I once loved and still do. The man that protected me from my foolish brother’s cruelty and who helped keep me alive in Qarth and the red waste. 

Who braved it all just for the love that he bore me, but the hate and hurt that burns in my heart ebbed with each passing moment I stare at him kneeling there his face sullen and full of regret. His once-bright blue eyes have now lost their purpose and their sparkle. 

The warmth that flew in from the window of Mereen did not lessen the cool mist that hung heavy in the air. “I can never make up for what I did but the moment that I got to know you the minute that I saw you for who you truly are, a leader the whole world needs, I knew at that moment that I would never betray you again. I know that polite words and nice gestures won't prove to you my loyalty. So I brought you gifts to show that I only have your best interest at heart.”

His words echoed with pain so much so that it brought tears to my eyes to see my beloved bear in such a state then as he rose he yanked on a golden rope that lay foot on the floor. 

Dressed in full armor I watched him as he yanked a little harder and suddenly a dwarf with emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair was staring at me. His face red with wine and his eyes a bit glassy I could tell that he had been drinking too much. 

He reeked of shit and was covered in dirt but as he stood there something in his face struck a chord. “This is the imp of house Lannister and I not only bring you tidings of him but of Drogon as well and something even more dire news of the lions of house Lannister” His tone cool and assertive as I turned to study the small man. 

He looked to be in pain red scorches and bruised red skin hid just beneath the rope that coiled tightly to his thin wrists. His stumped legs also seemed to be hurting him as he shifted from one foot to the other. 

Could this little man be the former son of the hand of the king? A member of the family that betrayed my own. A slow smile began to pull at my face before I leered coldly are him, I could deal with him later at the moment more pressing matters need to be discussed. 

“Tell me of Drogon he has not been seen in Mereen since he killed that child, his monstrous crime still made my heartache. My voice broke a little as pain welled in my chest it breaks my heart every minute to think of my children in the pyramid. 

But if I couldn’t punish drogon I had to punish someone did I not. My heart thunders in my chest as I watch Jorah move his lips to speak. a grim expression beginning to form on his face. “I found the dwarf in Volantis and collected him on the way back to Mereen we passed through old Valyria and there we saw him, he seems to be just flying over the ruins. The people of Volantis say that he has been seen flying overhead more than a few times but he never stops at the city and hasn’t attacked it or anyone there.”

As he spoke, I could feel a sense of ease flowing over me good I don't think that I would be able to stand it if Drogon put an entire city to fire. With a glib nod, I turned to the dwarf for a moment his green gaze began to study me but I paid him no mind.

“Now what is this that I hear about the Lions in Volantis” My tone grew harsh and impatient as the hate I felt for that monstrous family burned in my heart. They would receive their punishment once I returned, fire and blood would be their reward for their treachery, but first I need ships and a larger army, then along with the second sons, stone the crows, and unsullied, I could finally return home. 

“We were floating past Volantis and just like us so was one of the Lannister’s my brother Jaime, he was buying the golden company for my sister though you have nothing to worry about, they saw your dragon and the golden company isn't meant for you at least not yet” The husky voice of the imp forced me to give him a cold look but he stood there unflinching. 

“Oh, and who is it for” My questioning tone had a nasty edge to it as I lifted my chin to look down at him my shoulders rigid and my ass growing numb from this hard throne. “Westeros has been at war for so long that I can't even remember the last time that we had peace, revolts, and rebellions are springing up from every corner of the kingdoms. Eventually, our arms would need to be replenished. If I remember right the ships and the golden company are for the Iron born but make no mistake they will be getting ready for your arrival and once Jaime tells Cersei about your dragons there will surely be more preparations made, they will probably look to the Dornish for help.” 

I scoffed gently as I looked over to my old bear and smiled he had brought we a wealth of gifts indeed. “Sir Jorah I name you a member of the Queen's guard second to only Ser Barristan but betray me again and you will see how terrifying I can truly be. Imp before I even begin to talk about affairs of war, what do you want with me.” 

Even as I spoke in a cool commanding tone I could see a small smile forming on his face forcing his scar to move. “The people of our homeland are suffering under the rule of my sister, my father was cruel and the capital is bankrupt the people are starving, dying, there have been more rapes and riots in the years following Roberts death than ever recorded in all the years he reigned combined. He might have been a fool but his hand made sure that the kingdom was taken care of. But if Westeros is to survive then there can't be a Lannister sitting on the throne you are the only hope our people have and I would like to serve you as hand to the queen.” 

Amusement bubbled in my chest as I cocked my brows upwards for a moment simply looking at the sunned half-man before me. If I said no, I would have to lock him away and I have no use for men in chains not if I can avoid it. I could have him killed but he has committed no crimes against me and from what I have heard he is wise and cunning. 

He also knows the lord and the ladies of Westeros and perhaps he is the best chance I have to win their hearts to my cause but that does mean that I trust him. “Very well then it is time to discuss our allies the Dornish have blocked off their ports and have not been seen outside of their country, Ser Barristan would you ask Quentyn Martell to come here please” 

With a polite smile, I watched as Ser Barristan nodded his head gravely and quickly making his way out into the halls I looked back at the imp and could see the way the confusion splashed across his face. I watched his brows furrowed and red-stained lips parted as his teeth began to take over his lip.

I hear the heavy footfalls of two men coming into the room I looked up to see both men each with almond-shaped eyes and deep mocha skin staring back at me as they entered the room. 

Quentyn is 2 years younger than me 18 name days with lean body his sword hanging from his hip, his hair is short and clipped back at the sides showing off a rather unattractive face. Slowly he walked into the throne room and eyed the dwarf. “Quentyn’s eldest sister Arianne attempted to stage a coup and use Dornish law to crown your niece but she failed and poor princess Myrcella has a nasty scar and one less ear for her trouble. What Arianne didn't know was that the father had been plotting since her aunt died, since your father had his men rape and kill her and murder her children. He sent his son to marry me and hoped that his daughter would marry my brother. Luckily for her, Viserys is dead, we have sent ravens and even now they are starting to marshal their forces. I won't marry Quentyn but I will support the Dornish and bring them what your sister and father refused them, justice. If they had handed over the mountain when asked instead of making up lies and reasons not to then this might not be happening. But alas they were cheated too many times.” 

I let my words dance along with the wind as I watched the doubt and hate burning in his eyes but I couldn't tell who that hate was for, his sister, me, or the Dornish. “Smart you've already won over one of the seven kingdoms your best shot is to win over the Northernmost kingdom last I hear Stannis was trying to conquer it but honestly I'm out of touch with Westeros. The Iron Born are running amok and trying to steal the throne for themselves though they only have sea power, out there their fleet is the best but hopefully, his land forces and the iron born will wipe each other out.”

His informational tone sounded almost eager for that to happen. slowly I nodded my head as I watched him for a moment. “Dorne was the only one to kill a dragon using their scorpions there is a good chance that my sister will make some kind of weapon much like that one.” 

Words dripping from his lips made my heart speed up he might not be the monster that his father was but only time would tell. “Yes well, there is a good chance that the kingslayer could get back there promptly or the short delay might be enough for them to kill him. For now, let's return to my solar and talk.”

Slowly I began to rise as I sucked in a heavy breath of relief, though my mind wandered to the kingslayer I hope the storms take him or at the very least Drogon is safe if I lost even one of my dragons to the Lannister’s I don't think I could survive. 

  
  



	20. Ride The Storm

Jaime POV

Thunder boomed with deafening claps as blue lightning streaked across the sky the bolts occasionally slamming into the black water, lightning currents lit up the water, dancing on the surface and killing any life unlucky to be just beneath. 

The wind howled fiercely as the ice-cold water pelted my face, my eyes burning and stinging as salt-filled them. The deck grew slick beneath my feet as the creaks and groans of the rigging filled the night. 

Commands were shouted through the air as people shrieked, orders lost to the wind as the thunder boomed louder, suddenly it felt like the world is shaking when the black night lit up as screeches of an unearthly beast filled my ears. 

Terror threatened to grip me but I hardened my heart and gripped tightly to the railing, more than once my feet tried to give out on me but I focused on the captain at the helm. 

The sails ripped from the force of the wind as the sailors struggle to get the canvas sails down and the others out. The boat rocked as I stumbled up the stairs to the helm, almost sightlessly as I could barely see a few feet in front of me the light fading as the night turned deep black from the rain. 

I screamed but all I could hear was the rumbling in my throat, I tried to speak but still, thunder boomed as the lightning cracked like a whip, nothing but the rumble in my chest told me that I was speaking. 

The captain didn't even seem to see me until the boat lurched left and then right shaking the men from their perches only for some to fall to their deaths. A few managed to grip the rigging and slide down to safety but others fell without a rope to grab onto.

Slamming against the decks or worse falling in the ocean, to my left and right I could see the other ships having just as much trouble as the terrified screams of the elephants filled my ears.

The bass of the thunder made it seem like cannon fire as I reach the helm and gripped the railing with fear for my life. The wind whipped my hair into my face until I saw nothing but the coast of gold. Anxiety hammers in my chest and coils tightly in my stomach and all I could think were that I'm going to die on some bloody ship. 

It's ironic when you think about it, I survived my hand being cut off and left untreated for days, I survived Dire wolves, wars, angry crazed sister and the Stark’s self-important sense of justice all for this to be what takes me out. I served a mad king, a fat king, then a weak and mad king and now I'm going to die on a fucking ship.

Hysterical thoughts filled my mind as I did my best to move my hair out of the way, the rain poured against me hitting my skin like armored arrowheads, my clothes hid my stump under long soaking sleeves. Nausea rolled over me as my body began to shiver the cool wind sent a bone chill right through me, only when the lighting strikes could we see we were heading directly for an island. 

With a sharp jerk of the helm, the captain jerked the wheel to port. The other ships doing their best to stay afloat as black waves slammed against the ship, the deck grew slick with rain, deckhands and experienced soldier alike not spared as some slipped and fell. 

This had to be one of the hells that the seven-pointed star talks about because the weather didn't lighten and just continued to get worse. Black rain and thunderclaps filled the air along with sulfur. An arching blue streak slammed into our boat. 

Bombs exploded in my ear as I flew backward my body hitting the rail like a sack of bricks, my body too heavy to move my eyes slammed shut I felt as the water slipped down my face. Burning tendrils of pain filled my body as a pain thundered behind my right eye, crippling panic filled me as the scent of smoke filled my nose, terrified screams filling the air as I struggled to get to my feet. 

Slowly my eyes began to open, but it was to the same the swirling darkness that never seemed to stop. A Sharp pungent smell slammed against my senses, my mind growing fuzzy as I struggled to my feet, a Lion cannot die on his knees I thought. 

The storms broke and come morning we only had lost 30 ships, the golden hot sun bore down on me as my clothes cling to my body, sweat dripped down my back as the stink of onions filled my nose.

I looked down at my golden hair it shimmered in the light, the soft squeaks of seagulls filled my ears, and I knew that Old Town would come into sight soon. We were to refill on supplies there and then we were off again heading for king's landing, though it was the image of that black dragon that filled my mind. 

He wasn't fully grown I knew that, but even still he was large enough to engulf our entire ship and to think that he will only get bigger sent a shudder down my spine. He was as black as the night with red highlights on his wings and spikes, he could have almost have been Balerion the black dread himself if it wasn't for the touches of red on his body. 

I didn't see the little silver-haired queen on his back, she might have been calling for him or even sending him to spy on us, though I doubt that last one unless she can speak dragon. 

I slowly looked up from my thoughts as the golden cost of Old Town came into view just a few miles away. The marble building shined in the light, seeing the peacefulness here you would never know that we are at war. 

The scent of apples and dew filled my nose instead of the stink of urine and fighting but underneath there were still the familiar stinks of a city. Still, I knew that air was sweeter in Old Town, anything would have to be better than the pig shit-filled air that I tended to breathe in the capital. 

It makes you wonder why the hell the Targaryen's even picked that place to be their capital. The red keep alone is a hideous waste it would have been better to use the green rolling hills at the back of the keep perhaps then they wouldn't have had to lock their dragon's up. 

Though what does it matter at this point I just have to be off this boat, I’d gone to Volantis and back and in less than a few hours I had to get right back on the ship. 

A tired yawn spilled from my lips, I let out an annoyed groan before tipping my head back my newly golden skin basking in the sun. The warmth felt good against my clammy skin, while the sweet scents of cider and apples filled my nose. 

Old Town had one of the largest apple orchards, green, red, yellow apples, the tasty green ones that are sour, sweet yellow ones, and the red an even mix of both.

Maybe I should stock up on them, to be honest, the food stores are low and this would bring some kind of relief, albeit a small one but surely High Garden has brought food by now. 

Sucking in a heavy breath I watched the deep brown wooden docks coming into sight, the heavy iron anchor dropped splitting the water, bright blue water spilled apart as the splashes filled my ears. 

Quickly I made my way back to my cabin and got changed pulling on my kings guard white and golden armor before placing my golden hand on and making my way out of the cabin. 

The dark dank cabins moist air faded and warm breezes met me whipping my hair from side to side. I smiled gently as I walked out the door the scent of cider and apples along with fresh spring air filled my nose.

Old Town would be one of the last towns to feel the wrath of winter and lucky them, maybe we should escape to Dorne for winter even in winter it's still blindingly hot there. 

Though I'm not a fan of the sand and barren wasteland it still has to be better than freezing my balls off if what the measters say will be the longest winter yet. 

As I made my way from the desk I walked down the cobblestone roads, the bricks lined with gilded gold, warmth filled me even as people stared at me either with hate or disgust. 

The soft clink of my sword hitting the belt gently thudded against my armor, the soft thud of my steps a pleasant noise as I made my way up cobblestone roads, I enjoyed the sun against my face, I got so lost in this peaceful moment that I bumped into what could only be a fleshy wall. 

I looked down to see a fat boy with wide brown eyes that almost seem fearful. The boy was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a white shirt and a deep black cloak with thick furs, he looked up at me in horror. 

Hanging on his shoulder was a dirty blonde haired woman with wide blue eyes, cradled in her arms had to be a babe of 2 or 3 name days. He had the same blue eyes and short clipped dirty blonde hair as who I assumed to be his mother, his chubby face looked up at me with blank eyes. “I'm sorry about that I guess I wasn't watching where I was going” 

I spoke in a polite tone but I could tell that they don't belong here they look more like poor country bumpkins then noble lords or ladies out for a stroll, they were too heavily cloaked, warily they nodded their heads and quickly moved aside allowing me to pass as they went on their way. 

But I could tell that the fat boy he knew me, from where I couldn't tell you but his shoulders were rigid and his face full of fear and panic. Slowly as not to arouse suspicion I turned to see him and the women talking in low whispers, perhaps they were simply Northerners on their way home.

But I didn't think too much on it as I started to walk back down the road until they faded away into the large green rolling hills that filled my sight. As far as the eyes could see the bright green grass covered in morning dew seemed to stare back at me, the heavy scent of rain and the sweet scent of apples filling the air.

I walked past large thick brown trunks of deep brown thick and full of red, green and yellow apples, the bright candy red apples looked mouth-watering, the yellow made my stomach grumble with unknown hungry the green forced my mouth to grow parched for the sweet and sour juices of apples that could quench them. 

“Sir are you looking for apples” I looked over to see an old man hunched over with wispy gray hair his dirt ridden hands waving me over, next to him stood a young man no older than 20 with cool hazel colored eyes and thick brown curls that stopped at his ear. His face was handsome and his body thick. 

“Yes I would like to make some for my journey back to King's Landing I'll have 20 crates of each and have them delivered to my ship here’s 5 gold dragons the rest of the payment will be waiting for you,” I spoke in a cool polite tone as I looked up to the trees. 

The old man wrung his hands together and smiled gently at me as he nodded his head, his eyes light up with the thoughts of the sale he just made the payment probably more than his apples were worth.

I smiled gently at them both before spinning swiftly on my heels and making my way over to the orchard. Though the trip was short, I wanted to get a drink at the tavern before making my way back to the ship after a few glasses of arbor gold I made my way back to the ship and settled down for the night.

Time flew by the ships moving further and further along the ocean, I spent my nights in the cabin and my days drinking with the crew. The stench of kings landing fills my nose the moment that we got into port.

“Ser Jamie the golden company is unloading their gear as we speak and the pens are being put up for the elephants, also a messenger is here he said that you are to report to a council meeting at once.” 

The captains booming voice filled my ears as I rolled onto my side, my body heavy and still filled to the brim with sleep but I slowly nodded my head before starting to rise. I slipped on my armor the weight pulling me down and making me just a bit more sluggish. 

I made my way onto the deck taking each step wooden step slowly, the golden yellow sun greeted me along with the stench of pig shit pungent and attacking my senses as I resisted the urge to gag, the stink of fish and crab melting in the heat making it worse. 

As I made my way off the deck and onto the pier I see Qyburn cloaked in black robes a creepy and eerie smile formed on his face as he nodded gently at me. “Ser Jamie, we have your horse Honor shall we go?”

His polite tone cool and suggestive but his scheming and lying face told another story, I knew that he was just another one of my sister pets waiting for his orders, not like I had anything to say to that so instead I watched the crates unload for a moment.

Qyburn watched them with mild intrigue as he posed the question in a low, and cunning voice, “If I may be so bold as to inquire what is in the crates” Meek and polite yet sly and cunning like a rat that thought himself a lion. 

I climbed onto Honor, setting my faithful companion watching as his deep black eyes stared straight into my soul, the smooth black fur felt silky beneath my fingers as the cool auburn mane slipped down his shoulders and neck. A happy neigh filled the air forcing all the weirdness to slip away from me at this moment. Running a tender hand along his thick neck I felt Qyburn lurking behind me. “Apples three different types 20 crates each pretty large so that should put something in their stomachs.”

“We are still low on food or have the hungry masses received their food from HighGarden?” Even as I spoke the words Honor lurched forward while Qyburn followed closely next to me. A grim look on his face appeared on his face as he spoke in a low cautious whisper. All the while hungry haunted stares came my way. The city seemed colored gray with depression, disease, and hunger.

People no more than skin and bones while Sparrows with hate filling their eyes taunted me their thick maces and short swords in their hands as they preached about the evil king and mad queen who feed them the flesh of humans. 

“Margaery and Loras Tyrell were executed after it was found that High Garden hadn't shipped their resources and have closed their borders to the king's men and other realms. Since then there has been unrest in the city. More heads have rolled in the few months that you have been gone than in the whole few years of Joffrey's reign.”

I could feel doubt brewing in my heart and my mind if she knew that High Garden was in open rebellion then why would she kill the only leverage we have while the city starves. I felt disgusted working its way into my voice as my skin began to crawl. “These rumors the Sparrows are preaching about, tell me that she isn't having the men she executes butchered and given to the people.” 

Qyburn flashed me a cold blank stare as he continued to speak in an easy tone, “Even as we speak we are trying to get shipments from the other realms, the crownlands, the westerlands, stormlands we have even sent ships to pick dragonstone clean of all of its food and supplies. But even then it would take them too long to get here, there is speak of another riot worse than when Joffery was king” His voice low but not weak from hunger like the people around us. 

The gates came quickly the thick metal parting easily and as we made our way through they slammed shut just as easily. Thankfully the golden company has brought its rations two years worth. But if what Qyburn says is true then Cersei might take their food for her stores, surely if the city is starving so are we. 

But as I looked around the yard as we made our way into the chambers of the small council I didn't see daunting looks of hunger in any of their eyes, not even the chambermaids looked to be starving.

My boots slapped hard against the ground as I pushed the large metal doors open with my left hand, at the head of the table Cersei sat looking positively radiant her skin glowing with an unearthly beauty, her emerald eyes seemed positively luminous and her hair its same shimmering gold.

She didn't have a hint of starvation about her and it wasn't just her, I looked over to see Kevan nodding at me his graying blonde hair still had its usual healthy shine. He looked healthy his muscles as thick as ever. “Where is the commander of the city watch?” Even as I spoke the words I noticed Tommen sitting sullenly his eyes directed to the table fear and terror filled his face.

Though an answer never came to my question Cersei simply spoke in a cold commanding tone. “Report” I could only walk over to my seat watching her eyes glowing with venomous hate. “I got to Volantis and bought the 30,000 thousand sellswords along with enough warships that they owned though it did cost a little extra. Along with the ships and the men, the elephants were also bought for 250 chests of gold.”

With a sharp nod, I spoke again just as I noticed her lips pulling into a cruel and amused tone, “Also there is one more thing in Volantis Strickland told me the dragon queen’s black dragon flew over Volantis quite a lot in the past couple of weeks. I thought him a liar but as we started to pull away from old Valyria his shadow cloaked the entire ship and he wasn’t even fully grown yet.” 

I let that bit of news sink in as a cold chill ran over the air but even then there was more “When I looked up he roared at us before flying off toward Old Valyria if what he said is true then Volantis might be there next conquest and from what his spies told him she has no ships which will give us more than plenty of time to prepare. Also if what he says is to be believed she has about 8,000 unsullied soldiers and the second sons, and Stonecrows Company. But her Dothraki numbers are small and they lack any true warriors most of them don't even have braids.” 

After an unsteady breath, I looked at Cersei and watch as the madness in her eyes flickers in the light. A sly smile on her face like all of this didn't concern her. With a sad shake of my head, I completed my report. “I hear that there is still no food, I didn't know that at the time but I did buy 20 crates of green apples another 20 of red and another 20 of yellow it's no meat and brown bread but it will fill their stomachs and keep them at bay for now”

Tommen's face lit up with delight when he heard the word dragons but for the most time, I spoke his face remained sullen and rejected. “How fares the battle in the north” The moment that I spoke the words a sense of unease seemed to run over the whole council. 

Some of the council members even gave Cersei a casual yet fearful look as she gripped tightly to the chair arms. Her knuckles turning white she glared coldly at me. “The bastard won the battle; he and his lecherous whore of a sister took back Winterfell with dragons, three of them they are 2 years old, that’s about the same time that Tyrion was sent to the wall to find them. You remember Slynt hailing us for help.” 

Her voice shook with rage as her finger tugged deep into the leather of the chair to the point that I thought her fingers might bleed. But still, her lips were pulled into a smug and almost arrogant grin. “I sent Lord Redwyne to treat with him, we have one of his bannermen held hostage. If he comes back great if he doesn't, that is just one less reach lord to kill later.” 

Devious and cold her voice ripped through me, she had to be mad did she really think that Jon Snow the son of Eddard Stark would ever give up his dragons for one hostage, truly how blind can she be, she sends out our master of ships to treat after she killed two hostages of the reach, and then sends Olenna’s nephew to be ripped apart by Northern dragons. 

Every decision she made has gone to shit and these fools have not stopped her “The ships we have sent to Dorne have yet to return if they aren’t back in a week we can assume they are in open rebellion. The northern problem is been dealt with the south is where we should be looking without food the city will be in revolt. Even as we speak food is being collected from the other lands we only have to hold out until then.” 

I shook my head sadly not even knowing what to say at this point, a fool would do a better job at being queen. “For now we keep the signs of peace while we get prepared for the wars to come and be prepared for a war of conquest unknown since Aegon the Conqueror” A sly grin started to from her face as she grows cool and arrogant. May the seven save us all. 


	21. To The North We Go

Sam POV 

The moist air forced trickles of sweat to run down my back as I looked over to see little Sam playing on the floor with some blocks, Gilly was humming to herself as she began to fold her clothes.

While I'm stuck reading and love to read this book is nothing more than a maester journal that details marriages and annulments in the last few years that the Targaryen's ruled the realm. Even now as I leant back in the chair I could only think about the word Maester Aemon had said to me so long ago. 

Jon has to be a Targaryen that is what Aemon said but who could his mother be, there was only one female Targaryen who could have been pregnant with Jon and she had a girl not a boy, not to mention that he doesn't even look Targaryen. He has the alabaster skin sure but even in the north the sun is hidden amongst the snow and clouds. 

His skin is pale because it hasn’t had time to brown in the sun or at least that's what he said to me when I tried to suggest that it’s because of his Valyrian blood. But he's right he doesn't have purple or lilac colored eyes nor the silver locks, but he is very handsome even royally handsome.

Every time I think that I make headway with who Jon’s mother might be more doubts filled my mind, surely he has to have some fraction of dragon's blood in his body and from what Maester Aemon said it has to be a large portion. 

A heavy sigh left my lips as I turn back to bleak words of the paper. Suddenly my heart pounded in my chest as I read a line more than a few times, once then twice and then a third the words spinning in my head and I thought that I must have read them wrong. 

Confusion wormed its way into my mind as my heart pounded wild, Gilly walked over to the window until she sensed my discomfort and began to read aloud over my shoulder. Her words were jumbled and it took her some time but after a moment she strung the sentence along. 

"He issued an annulment to Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen and Elia Martell and later married him to Lyanna of House Stark in a secret ceremony in Dorne." The words left her lips but the severity of what she said seemed to escape her. 

My mind raced as doubt filed the very corners of my head I looked out to see the walkway and roads of cobblestone where just below masses of people moved around oblivious to what is going on around them.

None of them realized that beyond the walls of Old Town there's a war going on and the Hightower’s have done their best to keep it that way. I knew that I couldn't stay here not with this information. 

Even from here past the sight of rolling hills and apple orchards I could see the docks. I knew that the water would be blue and shining in the light, the ships in the harbor readying for their journeys. At least one of them would be heading to White Harbor, from there it would be as easy as getting some horses and heading to Winterfell. But what could I tell Jon, I couldn't send a raven telling him about his parentage it might be shot down. 

Not to mention that while it's one thing to believe in magic and dragons when you can see them, the whole world believed that Rhaegar Targaryen raped and kidnapped Lyanna Stark. Would he be willing to believe the truth, it was more than 21 years ago he could have been a king by now, ruling justly instead of being killed by his own men. 

He doesn't have the hair or eye color but hearing his singing voice maester Aemon started to say that he reminded him of someone whose name starts with an R. The slamming of the door stopped him from finishing but what if he meant to say Rhaegar. Rhaegar used to sing and play with his harp and if Jon sounded like him Aemon would pick up on it, I never saw him but who knows Jon might have Rhaegar’s face but his mother's coloring. 

Panic gripped me, he has to know, he had to get ahead of this before someone found out before some tried to kill him and his dragons. He is the only true heir to the throne and unlike the Lannisters, Jon is the only one that truly cares more about people then he does about power.

He has three dragons, instead of going to King's Landing and boiling all of them in their skin like he might want to he doesn’t. He stayed with the night’s watch he fought the army of the dead; he even died so that others could live. He is fair and kind and just and unlike the weak kings of the south he always swung the sword instead of using a headsman. 

Cersei is mad and cruel, Tywin was worse, Tommen and Myrcella are bastards born of incest and Joffery was a cruel monster. In reality there is only one man who should be sitting in that throne, he is the only one that can lead us through the long night and has the only true claim.

I let my eyes scan over the paper one last time before finally making up my mind, he needs to know whether he wanted to hear it or not. “Gilly get your things we are heading back to the north”

I watch her face turn in a beaming smile as a look of relief filled her eyes. I am sure that it is strange for her to be here in Old Town where it's always warm and the sun is always shining, being in a place where the season is so different than what you know must be hard. 

Quickly we packed our things and I shoved the maesters records into a sack as a sense of urgency rain over me, urging little Sam and Gilly out the door we rushed through the halls and out into the streets.

The sun bore down on us, our heavy cloaks a burden but the north would be cold and it’s easier to wear cloaks then it would be to carry them. “Sam is that paper important” Her questioning tone forces me to look up at her as our hurried steps slap against the cobble stones. 

“If I’m right then this means Jon is the rightful heir to the throne” I keep my tone low as she stared at me with wide eyes even she knew that was a big deal. I gripped tightly to my bag as my heart pounded, sweat dripped down my back in what felt like buckets now. 

I didn't watch where I was going and something cold and hard like metal slammed into me. I stumbled backward as I struggled to regain my balance, Luckily I managed to get my feet under me before I could fall. I shook my head as a soft buzzing started to fill in my ears I got ready to apologize when my heart hammered in my chest as I noticed the man before me. 

My mouth dry and my lips parched as panic seized me, standing in front of me in gold and white stood no other then the man that slew Jon's grandfather. The kingslayer Jaime Lannister but what is he doing in old town.

I stood there frozen like a deer in a hunter's bow, my eyes were wide as I noticed his tired green eyes and ruffled golden hair shimmering in the light. A shocked frown filtered onto his face as he eyes began to narrow as he looked at me. He must be stopping here on his way back to King's Landing. “I'm sorry about that I guess I wasn't watching where I was going”

His tone polite he looks over to Gilly and little Sam as if he didn't seem pay attention to me, he moved to the side letting us pass. Quickly we moved down the street as my heart thundered in my chest.

“Did you know him?” Gilly’s soft voice reminded me that she didn't know about the kingslayer, that he wasn't more than a man in a suit of armor to her. “He’s the kingslayer a man who killed his king, the king who could be Jon's grandfather, but we must keep going we have to get home and tell Jon what we have learned.” 

Quickly we rushed down the wooden step as the scent of salt filled my nose, the birds screeching over head as they tried to steal fish from the ocean and the fish carts alike. I could see a hard old man that looked to be about 60 with cold brown eyes and frail hair that fell in front of his face. Under him sat a book with words and names written in it I knew that had to be the ships manifest.

“Sir I would like to book passage for 3 to White Harbor” Even as I say the words I was careful not to say them too loud from what Jon told me in his raven even as we speak the south is getting word of his victory at the battle of the bastards. 

“3 that will be 30 golden dragon” I stared at him wide eyes before handing over what was left of my gold. With a hard jerk of the head he directed me to a large trading ship by the name of the iron Maiden. 

“I'll be done here in the minute I captain that ship we will get you a cabin and be on our way.” With a sharp nod and a cool stare we began to get on to get onto the ship. What the older man said was true not a few minutes later he was there screaming orders.

I only hope that I can get there in a timely manner, along with the letters I found a map of dragonglass deposits most of it is unreadable but one of the two spots included a mine under the sandy ruins of an old castle in Dorne. 

Which explains why the Targaryen's wanted to conquer Dorne so badly, the other was at Dragonstone but at the moment that is under the control of the crown. The faster I get there the faster that we can begin to make a plan to start mining, but how are we going to get to Dorne with the Iron Born on the prowl. I'll have to talk with Jon and the people the north.


	22. The Secretes Of Valyrian Steel

Jon POV

_ The dream started like all my others I rode on the back of Tessarion her Valyrian steel armor shining in the light, then I was under Meleys her tail whipping the saltwater at my back as she soared across the sky and finally I was on Tyraxes back just as the scent of smoke and death filled my lungs. _

_ My eyes began to water as the sky blackened with smoke and red lava cracked against the sky as the fires pooled from the still very active Volcanoes. But there at the foot of Mount Balerion stood a palace of sorts and through the roof, I could see a man.  _

_ His honey-sweet voice filled my ears and soothes my worries as the melancholy song of the dance of dragons played in the air. Slowly Tyraxes descends and as I climb down her wing the silver-haired man turned to me.  _

_ His cool lilac eyes studied me with doubt as he spoke, his voice urgent and cool but something about his voice stirred recognition in me. Long forgotten warmth filled my heart as I tried to remember where I heard that voice before, not in my dreams, but a memory maybe? _

_ I shook my head as his urgent voice ripped me from my scattered thoughts “You must come to old Valyria if you don't all is lost. You must come to old Valyria you are the song of ice and fire, but without the tools and allies to guide you all is lost and the world will end. You must come to old Valyria where the answers await you, where your greatest weapon will be revealed” Confusion swirled around me as a large boom shook me from my dreams.  _

I darted up in the bed my blankets lay forgotten on the floor as the cool air hit my chest forcing a shudder but I didn't feel the least bit cold. The ember of the flames was dead in the hearth and Ghost sat up to stare at me his head cocking to the side as another loud bang filled the air. What was that?

Sweat dripped down my shaking form as I moved to the window the bright sun stared back at me the snow had finally melted away leaving only deep black land underneath. The fall weather is still more winter than anything else but the reprieve of the storms has given us time to plant.

Farmers who had no lands to work on were sent to the gift and they started plant every last seed of barley, corn, wheat, peas, any kinds of fruits or vegetables were planted. The other houses have almost collected their previous harvests and the dragons are large enough to ride so it won't be long now.

The sawmills were alive with work, getting every last bit of wood that they can to repair castle, forts and homes alike. I along with my men have been cutting down the trees around the northern grounds.

Even now they are building larger barns to fit all the livestock they are doing so at each one of the forts. We are also in the process of building emergency shelters just outside the walls so that if it comes to it and people from other towns need to move south then we will be ready. 

A soft rap at the door snapped me from my thoughts the loud pounding filled my head with annoyance, I quickly pulled a shirt on doing my best to hide the scars my so-called brothers gave me. Anger and outrage still bubbled in my chest at what they did but only for a moment as Sansa called out to me.

“Jon are you awake?” With brisk long strides, I answer the door only to see Sansa staring at me with an inquisitive look a slight grin formed on her face before she smiled happily at me. “We should talk we have received a raven from King's landing” I don't understand why that is good news, I doubt that they are going to just leave us be but she had a dangerous twinkle in her eyes that I didn't quite trust.

White-hot annoyance began to bubble in my chest as I slowly nodded my head “Of course I'll meet you in the great hall we can break our fast over their demands” My tone easy but my mind skeptical of not only the Lannister’s but the pleasant smile on my sisters face. 

Well now since it looks like I'm dealing with this, I might as well check on the dragons after I break my fast, they were too big to fit in the godswood, so they rested just outside the gate of Winterfell or sometimes even behind Winterfell. 

I pulled on my boiled leather and the Stark cloak that Sansa made for me along with a pair of black trousers before slipping on my boots. If I’m correct Ser Davos should be returning with a smith today the one that is supposed to be gifted enough to make my dragons their armor. 

The neck and head are not as heavily armored as the rest of their body I want to correct that. Alright, then it’s time to go I thought so with a deep breath I slowly made my way down the steps with ghost at my side. the soft patter of his feet did well to keep me calm. 

As I walked down the hallways I passed soldiers and servants alike each said good morning your grace before making their way off and honestly it made my heartache in loneliness. Tormund is Eastwatch, Edd at Castle black and alas Sam is at Old Town, my closest friends are gone and all that I have left is a sister that I can't trust. 

Most of my time in any given day I spend with my dragons teaching them ways to avoid arrows and possible scorpions or I sing to them. At first, they each stared at me cocking their head to the side as they listened to me and for a while, I didn't think they understood me. 

The moment that I begin to call out battle orders we will see how much they have learned. I made it down the steps and into the great hall only to see Littlefinger sitting there talking with Sansa who seemed rigid and cold. I didn't like the fact that she heeds his advice.

Brienne of Tarth went to find the blackfish and there was word that with the help of his nephew he managed to escape Riverrun before the Frey’s and Lannister's took it. The gift is beginning to produce large quantities of crops, with winter coming it would make more sense to focus on that but I guess Sansa never was a true northerner if she instead wanted to surround herself with the lords of the vale then so be it. But if she thinks that I trust her even for a minute then she is a fool. 

“Jon are you okay?” I looked up from my thoughts at the sound of my sister’s voice her tone dripped with false worry. “Fine, shall we get started what is it that the Lannister’s want this time?” I watched Sansa's face begin to scrunch up as a sneer pulled at her pink lips. I walked over to the table and helped myself to a cup of ale and smoked sausage with freshly baked brown bread. 

“Cersei Lannister wants us to bend the knee and our crimes will be forgiven and they will even name you warden of the north in the light of the seven. In exchange, you will bow before them and let them take at least 2 years worth of provisions. A payment they claim for revolting, from what Lord Baelish has told me they are starving and Highgarden refused to help since the queen and her brother were executed. Also and this is their biggest claim they want your dragons”

Sansa almost seemed amused but rage formed in my heart no one is going to take my dragons, they must be out of their mind if they thought that was going to happen. I clenched my jaw in rage in the hopes of quelling the growls of rage I knew would be boiling in my chest. But the message didn't stop there as she spoke again in a cool tone still amused, though more diplomatic. 

“They are sending Lord Redwyne to the north to bring their terms about peace; I don't know why a reach lord would be working for that scum, especially after what she did to the Tyrell’s though as this point it shouldn't matter. Supposedly he left before this raven was even sent and since it takes some time to get here we can only assume that he will be here within a fortnight”

I sucked in an unsteady breath as my rage grew more and wilder, a fiery inferno whipping up inside of me just barely contained “Burn that, even if they do try to invade us they can't last. They aren't prepared for northern weather and they know it that is why they are sending a reach lord one I'm guessing is expendable to them. 

If they know about my dragons they know I'm not just going to hand them over, no doubt they are hoping I'll kill the reach lord and make an enemy of Highgarden. If the treatment fails they will march but just like Stannis’s army they will fail. For now, we go about our business we make our storehouses and barns for our livestock. We breed them as fast as we can and start pulling in the last summer harvests so that we can seed the fields with dragon fire. 

The moment they finish harvesting I will go from Bear Island to Moat Cailin and I will burn the fields and out of the ashes, new crops will grow. Until then I'm going to see my dragons unless there is nothing else that we need to discuss”

I did my best to keep my tone cool as I slowly began to rise and for a moment I could see the whispers and knowing glances passing between her and Littlefinger. But after a moment Sansa spoke in a quaint tone. “No your grace that is all” I took that as my cue to walk out, of course, I didn't trust her but with every moment that she spends with that fool the little trust I have in her lessens. 

The pounding sound of anvils filled my ears as those same booms from this morning filled my ears. The sound of axes splitting would drift through the air with sharp clunks as the fires in the forges filled my nose with smoke. The bright blue sky loomed over my head and the sun shined down warmth on us all.

If it wasn't for the Lannister’s this would have been a great morning, well that and the dream that still haunted me. Even still I looked over the gray walls and just peeking over them is a mighty sliver dragon with white-colored horns pulling out of her skull. Tessarion’s eyes locked on me and they began to fill with joy, I couldn't help the smile that pulled on my face as my rage seemed chased away.

I quicken my pace so that I could walk out the open wooden gates, Tessarion slowly began to rise as I left the courtyard, her silver mercury eyes studied me as she loomed over me her head bigger than my body and her wings mighty and wide as she nuzzled me. Her body nudges gently at my chest as if she’s telling me she wanted me to hold on. 

I couldn’t help but laugh as some man bringing in firewood watched me. “Do you want me to ride you?” My tone soft and suggestive as I ran a hand on her neck, it’s in times like this early in the morning when the light hits her scales, that I find myself mesmerized I watch her wing lower as she stared hopefully at me.

Slowly and carefully I climb up onto her back the warmth of her body pooling in between my legs as I stare at the white spines. I sat there just reveling in the feeling before leaning forward and tightening my grip on the two white spikes between her shoulder blades. With a mighty roar, I could feel her muscles tensing as she began to break into a run, I watched the gray ground as soldiers dove left or right to move out the way tumbling into piles of mud.

A light-hearted chuckle left my lips as I yelled back a” sorry” and then before I knew it with a mighty flap of her wings and a running start Tessarion launched into the air. My heart soared and thundered in my ears as I slipped into her mind and I felt so free of duty and burdens that for a moment I forgot what troubles filled the north.

The cold air whipped at my hair and burned my eyes but as I blink and slowly adjusted the bright blue sky flew ever closer as the wind roared by. Happy screeches filled the air as I looked to my left. 

Meleys cruised from white the clouds a look of excitement in her eyes as I turned to my right and saw Tyraxes her eyes alive as she edged forward. I couldn't help but laugh as we soared through the sky, nothing but the sound of mighty wings beating the air around me. In the air, I felt like I was a king, as I decided to do something daring. Tightening my grip on the spike I pulled back on them and Tessarion responded. 

I watch the world spin upside down as Tessarion spun into a backflip before plunging, the winter pines coming in closer. As she completed the loop I leaned forward and she shot back up in the sky bursting through the clouds. The moist air dampened my clothes but I couldn't care less. 

She slowed mid-motion her wings beating against the sky as we floated in place, I could see all the north even the wall in far north was visible and the large blue icy wall stared back at me. As I turned my neck I could see the mighty Winterfell castle, though the people were nothing more than black spots and the sun that seemed bright before was now hidden in a certain cloud of white.

I sat in awe as my jaw dropped and for a moment I felt utterly at peace. My breathing began to slow and no longer did I feel the weight of my burdens or worries about the dead, at this moment I was truly alive and I never wanted to return to the ground.

Shrieks loud and booming filled the air as I noticed Meleys and Tyraxes rising upwards swirling around each other. “Let's go for a ride” I tugged to the right of Tessarions spike and we flew through the air the ground fading as we climb higher and higher, it could have been minutes or even hours, up here on my dragon it was time itself had no meaning.

But on the back of my Tessarion and with my two daughters Meleys and Tyraxes beside us it felt like pure bliss. Elated and full of joy I didn't notice the black icy water that lurked below or the small island sitting in the middle of it. With a fiery screech, Tessarion flew lower until I could see a lot of black lands, barren and unused for centuries the people of Bear Island had few fertile fields relying on them and the fish in the sea to eat. 

“Tegun” My voice softly called out to the dragon, but quickly she flowed without a worry I could see the great keep of House Mormont just below us. I could see people standing there in utter shock as I began to descend; my cloak billowed with the dying winds as Tessarion dropped to the ground while people stared in awe. That freedom I felt died but pride bloomed in my chest as they stared at Tessarion in utter wonder. 

I sat there on her back while the people stood around me until a commanding yet confused voice spoke. “Your grace?” I looked over to see Lyanna her same guarded appearance met mine but I could see just a bit of wonder in her brown eyes. I had to admit that there is something magical when seeing a dragon but I had never thought that I would see that happen until my girls were born.

“Hello, Lady Mormont I told you that when I rode my dragon this would be the first place that I stopped” I swung my right leg over Tessarion’s back as she curled her head to meet me. I placed a gentle hand on her neck as her smooth fiery skin felt warm to the touch and after soaring through ice-cold clouds my damp clothes started to bother me just a bit. I gently and gracefully climbed down Tessarion; as soon as I did she tossed the people of bear Island a calculating stare before she took off to the sky with her sisters, leaving me to smile gently at Lyanna.

Her wide brown eyes watched as Tessarion ascended into the sky with beauty and grace forcing me to let out a light-hearted chuckle, I might be back on the ground but that didn't mean that I couldn’t live up in the clouds every once in a while. “How is training going?” I spoke in an even tone the soft earth beneath my feet caked around my boots in a layer of dirt but I didn't mind as I rubbed my aching hand.

As I looked down at them the spikes had seemed to shred my skin slightly, it would take some time for my hands to build up calluses, dragon-riding no different than sword fighting in this regard, the more you do it the more your body adjusts. My skin felt tender and had turned pink, the skin peeling off and would probably hurt later on, but it was worth it. 

Lady Lyanna’s voice boomed and quaked I thought that the very earth might shake from her power. “KING SNOW IS GOING TO FERTILIZE OUR LAND GET FAR AWAY FROM THE FIELD” People ran for dear life and I couldn't help but laugh as I look at the cool black waves lapping against the rocky shore, the salty oceans spray gently falling upon my skin.

“Training is going well your grace it's kind of you to ask, would you like to see” I looked over to Lyanna her gaze steady and cold as she looked at me her lips pulled into a grim smile, as I noticed up the hill a few feet from us what seemed to be the whole Bears Island’s population watched us. They were focused on us but I could see a few people studying the sky in terror as the soft faded sound of wings against the sky filled the quiet. 

“How about a dragons eye view after we get a bit of work down that is” I pulled up the most charming smile I could as I study Lyanna, at first her face seemed blank and impassive but then slowly a smile started to curl at her lips. It wasn't the same dazzling smile I got when I introduced her to my daughter’s but still, it's something, I know that after losing her mother and elder sister it can make it hard to enjoy life. “So which beauty do you want to ride?” My tone light yet questioning as I spoke so easily that she seemed almost surprised with me.

I thought about how much she was with Tyraxes and it's like I told Davos I wanted to see what would happen when I rode more the one dragon. I thought about her giant red scales in the morning light and called out to her in my mind. “ _ Tyraxes come to me,”  _ I thought the words and they drift into her mind. 

I could feel her heart thundering in her scaly chest and the excitement that made her wings flap just a bit harder. As I looked towards the sky I could see the way that she plumped out of the clouds her wings tucked until she got closer to the ground slowly her wings started to expand as she lowered herself onto the ground she landed right in front of me. Her crimson wings unfurled as she dipped her head down.

“Shall we?” I thought that she might hesitate or back away but she walked quickly to Tyraxes with me at her side I could feel the eyes of the people of Bear Island on me, studying me as they watched their liege lady. I sent some calming waves to Tyraxes telling her to let Lyanna ride her with me, her mind burst with excitement and eagerness and with a little help from Tyraxes and I Lyanna crawled up her and sat down on her back. 

Not back so far I told she-bear and she changed her position and with a few more soothing waves from my mind to hers and whisper in high Valyrian I climbed onto Tyraxes. Quicker and a lot easier than last time with Tessarion, I climbed up Tyraxes wing as I held her neck for support and once I landed behind Lyanna a sense of profound pride ran over me. I half expected Tessarion would come snapping at me but to her credit nothing but warmth greeted us. “Alright hold on tight” 

I could feel the excitement coming off of Lyanna as I reach forward grabbing two ruby red spikes while my arm encircled Lyanna. I yanked back on the spike and Tyraxes shot in the air. The wind whipped as screeches of joy left Lyanna’s lips as I look down at her, hair whipping in the wind, her lips pulled to a wide toothy grin and her brown eyes lit up with joy. Just below the black soil loomed as I spoke a single command.

“Dracarys” A crimson wave of flames soared through the air and down to the barren ground below us. The scent of smoke began to fill my nose as mesmerizing crimson red flames scorched the earth, the soil below cover in fire as I watched the flames I hear a gasp leave Lyanna's lips.

Her eyes wide and studying every little detail at that moment, I felt freer than I ever have. The fire died down and nothing but the scent of burnt earth and smoke filled the air. Both of us kept our mouths shut as Tyraxes banked left and right the wind whipped around us as we did our best not to bite off our tongues. 

I could see men, women and children alike training as we flew overhead, some keeps draining of people while others stared in wonder. Some even looked proud as they notified their fearless Lady Mormont riding the back of a dragon. Men dropped the arrow they were about to lose while others let their spears and swords lie forgotten on the ground.

After a few moments, we began to descend landing gently on the ground as the cool biting wind died down. Lyanna turn around her face flushed and red from the coolness of the air but joy burned on her face as I smiled gently at her. “Thank you, your grace and we will begin planting crops tomorrow morning.” 

A laugh casually fell from my lips but nodding my head, all the same, I helped her get down and after a few more thanks from the town’s people, I shot back in the sky. Not going anywhere really just flying Tyraxes felt warm beneath me as that same free feeling filled my soul while I watched as the cloud lazily pass by in the air. 

I could feel Tyraxes and her sisters; I could feel their love, their joy, and their excitement and I got lost in that moment enjoying it just as much as they did. After a while, I grow bolder and let go of her spikes. Just letting my ruby eyed beauty take the wheel. We flew for hours maybe minutes or maybe days. My body aches and my mind grew weary was this the strain from entering the mind of more than one dragon?

My lids grew heavy as they closed while a sweet yet urgent voice filled my senses calling out to me, “ _ Yes come to Old Valyria we are waiting _ ” At the sound of the sweet voice in my head my eyes snapped open and I glided through the air. Tyraxes flapped her wings once more and I was looking at a blackened sky with cracks of red. 

An island that I knew had to be Valyria encircled by 14 Volcanoes the black smoke choked me as the scent of death clung to the air. The sun was hidden by the clouds but it peaked out slightly as we flew closer. My mind felt clouded like I had been phased out for a long time

The deep black ground covered in ash from the Volcanoes, I noticed mount Ablation and sitting at the base of the volcano was a low marble building blackened by fire and crumbling away to dust. Tyraxes landed with a soft thud and just out of reach of the building I slowly rolled off of her my body exhausted my mind confused.

My legs ache and my heart hammers as I looked down at my hand, my now tender flesh had blood on it as I noticed more than a few scrapes and bruises, just how long was I asleep. For? I didn't notice until now but the ground felt smooth beneath my feet the ground more ash then rock.

Though my full bladder needed my attention soon and my ravenous hunger grumbles, I turned around to see Tyraxes sleeping, I'm sure that her sisters would do the same they too had flown here nonstop meaning that we would be here for a while. Damn it why did I fall asleep? Well since I'm here I might as well see what this is all about, the last time that I have such vivid dreams I ended up with three dragons. 

But before that I tried to get the blood that should have been flowing back into my legs, I needed to relieve the stiffness that the time on Tyraxes had forced into my body, once done I took care of my next problem and quickly relived my now aching bladder. My heart thundered and my stomach growled with hunger making even more noise than my sleeping dragons. The black sky loomed overhead as watched ashes still drifting from the sky filling my lungs as I walked. 

The closer to the temple, house or whatever it is, the more my heart hammered. The soft rumbling of Mount Balerion filled my ears as it threatened to erupt once more, as I reach the front of the temple I read the crumbled rock and written on it in high Valyrian reads the forge of Balerion. A forge at the base of a volcano? Could this be what I think it is? 

I move up the crumbling volcanic steps doing my best not to trip as the stairs turned to ashes in the wind. I search the ruins in shock and wonder as voices were carried along with the wind. A million questions filled my mind as I noticed a few broken casts of weapons, a long sword, a spiked war hammer, and others most in need of repair.

Other than these broken volcanic casts and the ashes that greeted me there was nothing, even as I spun on my heels give the room a once over, nothing but ashes greeted me or so I thought. In a pile of ashes right was the man stood when I was dreaming I saw something glinting. Moving over to the glint I brushed the ash away as I noticed the gleaming was a Valyrian steel tablet. Slowly I read it over and or again and I couldn't believe it, these are instructions to make Valyrian steel.


	23. Where Have You Been?

Sansa POV 

“My Lady there is news; Lord Redwyne will be here by tomorrow morning, is there any word about his grace?” The sly and gravelly tone of Littlefinger filled my ears as I looked over to see him walking casually towards me his leather-clad hands clasped together, as I turned back to look at the sky. 

Every month I stood here thinking that he would fly back to the Eyrie with some great reason for being gone, but I found none. “The last that anyone saw him was when he rode to Bear Island and burned their fields. For the first time in 100 years, the lands are buzzing with stocks of wheat, barley, corn, carrots, and potatoes.

Bear Island has been singing Jon’s praises ever since he gave Lady Lyanna a ride on that red dragon and then he was gone, it's been ages where could he be.” I let out a frustrated sigh, what kind of king in the north never stays in the north

I shook my head heavily as I noticed two people walking through the gates one a boy looking to be maybe twenty name days with deep blue eyes and jet black hair, his skin tan, and his muscles well-toned he looked doe-eyed at the snow as if he had never seen it before, and I knew that he was a Southerner. Next to him was Ser Davos he walked further into the courtyard and for a moment doubt crept its way into my heart. 

I rush down the steps and into the courtyard trying to put on a welcoming face as mud-splattered against my dress. “Ser Davos have you news of Jon; do you know where he is?” My inquisitive tone bordered on desperate as I watched Ser Davos pale grey eyes as his brows furrowed together as he shook his head sadly. With a quick turn of his head, he turned to the tall muscular boy next to him that looked a lot like the old fat king. 

“This is Gendry the smith his grace requested for a special project, what you mean where Jon is. I assumed that he is here with you.” His rugged tone shook the doubt from my chest; of course, he wouldn't even tell his closet advisor where he was going. 

“He took off on his dragons to Bear Island and no one has seen him since he left there. Come let's talk in the great hall I'm sure that you are weary but we have troubles on the horizon.”

I spoke in a rushed tone as I eyed the boy his closed eyes seemed to widen at the words dragons so my guess is he didn't hear the rumors of dragons in the north or about the missing king. Seven hells Jon you pick now to be the free-spirited rebel. 

In the great hall, Ser Davos sipped a cup of mead as he let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders dipping as he shook his head sadly. “I went to flea bottom, a lot of people were lying dead in the streets, many more were nothing more than skin and bones, the food is scarce and it’s said that the royal family is keeping it all for themselves. 

There is talk of a riot but still, the Queen’s keep is well supplied while others starve, of course, it didn't do her any good to kill that Tyrell girl and her brother, it did nothing but worsen the situation. Gendry and I just got out of there before things started to go bad. Now, what is this about his grace leaving on his dragons? They are finally big enough to ride?”

His surprised voice shook me; I sucked in a heavy breath while I sipped my wine gently while staring at Gendry, who seemed to be gulping down beef stew his hunger burning in his eyes. His attention seems more focused on his food then our conversation but I don't know if he was to be trusted any more than any southerner can.

But if Jon requested him then I suppose it would be alright to share. “A few moons past I woke Jon up and in the great hall I showed him the message that came from King's Landing, they ordered us to bend the knee, give up 2 years of provision for payment for rebelling and to give them Jon's dragons, I'm sure they would have had them chained and slaughtered.

They also claimed they were sending Redwyne a Lord of the reach who’s in charge of the Arbor to treat. He is working for the crown despite what they did to Olenna’s grandchildren. There are no dragons sighting so I can only assume that Jon’s been hiding amongst the clouds, but I just don't know, I’m not sure what he would…..” 

A loud fiery screech filled the air as Gendry snapped his head up his eyes wide and filled with wonder for the first time, all I could think was, it’s about time, I let out an annoyed snort as slowly I began to rise. “Redwyne will be here on the morrow we better catch Jon up to speed on all of this.”

I nodded firmly at Ser Davos as we both made our way out of the great hall, as the darkness of the hall faded and the bright light outside shone in both of our faces. As I walked out into the training yard I could see Jon slowly sliding off of his blue dragon Meleys, they even look to be a bit bigger; her ocean blue eyes were studying the people around her as Jon gracefully got off her wing. 

Like he had already gotten used to riding dragons. A smile formed on his face as I glared coldly at him while slowly he raised his right hand the smile on his face turning into a victorious one, as I noticed the tablet that looked to be made from Valyrian steel. Speaking in a booming voice Lords and soldiers alike looked up at him in confusion. “Have the measters send ravens to all the Lords of the north I know how we can make Valyrian steel” 

Cheers broke out as people ran up to Jon patting him on the back as they chuckled at him. I could understand it we need Valerian steel just as badly as we needed dragon glass. As the cheers started to wind down Jon walked stiffly over to us. “I'm starving help me to the great hall haven't eaten in a few days, not since our last stop” 

I looked at him, I mean look at him and I could see the black bags hanging heavily under his eyes. His alabaster skin seemed pale and clammy as he shook gently while his knotted curls tangled down his neck, he looked a bit thinner and swayed on his feet but quickly we got him inside as he dropped heavily into his seat. 

I watched him as he slowly placed the slim Valyrian tablet onto the table, I didn't want to slap him on the back I didn't want to cheer him on, I wanted to break him in half. I wanted to yell at Job but he looked so tired and a little sickly. Quickly a few serving girls placed quail eggs, brown bread, sausages, porridge, and plenty of cups of ale. Jon ripped apart the food that lay before him I don't even think he looked at it, his jaws slamming together as he ate savagely.

A heavy sigh parted his lips when he finally finished his food and started to retell his story about how he fell asleep on Tyraxes back and woke to find himself in old Valyria. I heard some weird things from Jon but falling asleep on a dragon for what could have been weeks seemed strange even for him. 

“How did you know to go there?” The smith looks intently at Jon, his eyes sparkling as he spoke, I'm sure his only thoughts were on crafting Valyrian steel. Boys, I rolled my eyes as Jon spoke in a confused and uncertain voice. “I kept having this dream of Old Valyria, in a forge stood a man who kept telling me that if I wanted to win the war and survive I needed friends and tools. When I got there I found this tablet hidden among the ashes.

My guess the Valyrian steel didn't melt, which makes sense since Valyrian steel is formed using Dragonfire, well you have to labor over the weapons for a week after the dragon breathes flames on it and you have to use some kind of sacred magical water or something but we can get into that later. I'm told your Gendry” 

Great, our king follows stupid magical dreams he might have a Direwolf and he might have dragons but he is no king in the north. Though at the moment that isn't what we should be focusing on. 

“Jon, Lord Redwyne is going to be here in the morning you should get some rest, I'll make sure that the maesters send the ravens out.” I did my best to speak in an easy and informative voice as Ser Davos nodded his head.

“Well then with the king back he's going to need his hand, do you mind if you catch me up on all of the details, Gendry head to the forge and see if they need any help” Davos polite voice forced a gentle smile to my face as Gendry nodded his head happily. He almost seemed to enjoy striking an anvil with a hammer more than he liked politics, though I'm sure a lot of people feel that way. 

For hours I told Davos about the whispers we heard from King's Landing and what we have been doing while John was on his little magical road trip, by the time that we were done the moon had reached its apex and I was far too tired to talk any more. 

_ The next morning _

I watched the sunrise from the Lord's chambers I still didn't feel right sleeping in mother and father's bed. There’s been a hole in my heart ever since they died ever since I saw fathers head along that wall, being in this room just reminded me that they are gone, but as Jon says that I'm the Lady of Winterfell so it's only right that I should have the room.

“My Lady Sansa, Lord Redwyne is on his way and should be here within the hour, his grace would like you to escort Lord Redwyne to the open meadow up the hill that is just behind the walls of Winterfell.” The strong and chilling voice of Lord Royce filled my ears as I turned back from my window to look at him. 

His shimmering bronze armor stared back at me as I tried to figure out why Jon would want to do this outside, you’d think that he would have preferred the comforts of the civilized world, rather than dreariness of a cold meadow. But fine if it is what the king desires so with a sad shake of my head I quickly rose from the window sill. 

Quickly I broke my fast on milk and some honey cakes, not lemon, unfortunately, before I made my way to the gates, the sun shined down warming me as the breeze seemed to be just a little warmer than usual. Men nod at me they watched me walk past, I quickly pass the hammering forges and training yards filled boys and girls alike. Towards the gate, there was a group of 20 men, at the head of the party sat a man with a balding scalp with orange hair at the back of his head. His eyes cold and cruel as I noticed the banners streaming, the stag and golden lion on one and a blue banner with a grape cluster on the other. 

“Lady Sansa you look radiant” I gave him a polite smile but he disgusted me, had he no honor his cousin's children killed and butchered and here he stands giving me a sly smile. Walking over to him I let him kiss me on the hand as I spoke in the most civil tone that I could manage.

“I wish that I could say that it was under better circumstances, come his grace is waiting for you” With a polite tone I walked casually out of the gates while Redwyne followed, a chilling look befell his face when he noticed that we were not heading into the great hall. “If you don't mind me asking why are we meeting out here instead of in the great hall” 

His tone quivered with worry as I resisted the urge to laugh, he was the one questioning the honor of a Stark you have to be kidding me. Spinning swiftly on my heels I ignore the snow and dirt that soaks deep into my boots I glared coldly at him.

“We aren't the Lannister’s we won't kill you, his grace has been on a long journey and only returned yesterday he didn't want to be cooped up in a stuffy hall” I spoke with harsh ease as he glared back at me with utter shock and filled with doubt. 

Meeting my long strides we continued to walk as unease coiled in him like a serpent, though I have to admit that I had no clue what Jon is thinking. My legs began to ache as we walked up to the steep hills. But the moment I reached the top, I felt my heart drop; there Jon calmly sat on a wooden bench, Tessarion sat next to him her cold mercury eyes studying me then Redwyne. I could feel him shaking beside me as I turned to see horror filling his pale blue eyes. “What's worse than a mad queen who kills without hesitation?” Jon's tone was hard and cold as flames flickered in his eyes. 

Ghost rested at his feet but I could tell the way that his hind legs were tensing that he is ready to kill at a moment’s notice. Redwyne stuttered to come up with an answer as his eyes widened with fear. “An answer is a man that betrays his kin; your cousin's children were slaughtered and butchered to be eaten by the people if the rumors my sister told me are true. So what I need to understand is why you didn’t sail home to the Reach. Why instead did you come here to take my dragons, my people, and our food.” 

An angry scoff ripped through him as a thunderous roar shook the very earth; Tyraxes slammed into the ground her cold crimson scales shimmering in the light as she screeched with all her might. I watched as crimson flames danced in the back of her throat, even as she prowled closer to Lord Redwyne I could see him shaking as his legs threatened to give out. “You never betray family, do all southerners lack honor or is it just you and the Lannisters.” 

Each question Jon lashed at him, my own heart began to thunder with fear as I watched the flames flickering in his gray eyes. His lips pulled into a dangerous snake-like expression as another thud racked the ground. Meleys landed right in front of Redwyne snapping at him her blue eyes cold and murderous, her spiked tail whipping wildly ready to kill anything that got in her or her father's way. 

“These girls, they are my children, my family and you are here to take them from me, to take me and Sansa back to the south to be slaughtered. She would have us bend the knee and keep us for as long as it takes to get the north to heel and then when we lose our value to her she will kill us, KILL MY CHILDREN. Slaves of the south we are not and never will we be slaves to the Lannister’s, I would rather burn the red keep to the ground and the Arbor as well if that is what it takes to free my people. You come here and you threaten Lord Manderly’s son, they have lost enough thanks to you southerners. The Glovers, the Karstarks two good boys died for what, Lannister’s and their lies, their ambitions. The North is soaked in the blood of our people but what of the South you think you just get to keep on killing with no remorse.” 

Righteous fury burned in him as he rose from his seat, Ghost snapping to his feet as his thick lips curled over his teeth, razor-sharp canines stared back at me as a healthy dose of fear-filled me as well. Tessarion flapped her wings so that she was hovering beyond Jon, the rage in his eyes cut through me as he spoke in a low tone. “I'm going to allow you to leave this place with your life and unharmed, I swear it on my honor, as a son of Ned Stark I'm going to give you what the southerners never gave him a chance. We are going to the war room and from there you are going to tell me where they hold Lord Manderly's son and then you are going to send a letter to Cersei saying that we are leaving here in a fortnight, to make the journey to bend the knee is understood.”

Terror formed anew in Lord Redwyne's eyes as he nodded his head “Yes your grace whatever you say just please, I didn't have a choice if I didn't go then she would have killed me as well. She’s growing more unhinged, every day our council gets smaller and smaller, soon she and her pet Qyburn will be the only ones left” Terror of Cersei filled his voice as the fire in Jon’s eyes subsided “There is no shame in being weak, the shame is in staying that way, rise I won’t kill you I'm not that kind of man, but a little fear is a good thing, only then can a man truly be brave. Come” With a small smile tugging at Jon’s lips an amused smile that he turned on his daughters as they took off to the sky, Ghost standing by his side as imposing as ever. 

Lord Redwyne visibly calmed but still shook a little glad to not be dead; Jon quickly turned to me and spoke in an even and calm voice, all his rage seemed to be forgotten in an instant, “Shall we get going sister we have a rescue to prepare for among other things, I have been busy while you have been sleeping” 

Oh has he now it’s about time that he did some work for his kingdom I thought, instead though I chuckled sweetly at him and began to walk back with them, it was a lot easier to walk down the hill than up. As we got closer and closer to the get Lord Redwyne felt safe enough to begin to talk. 

“Your grace did you use your dragons in the battle of the bastards if that were true how come you didn't just fly south and kill the queen and her men in that moment” Jon snorted before shaking his head and spoke in a cool tone. “Where the honor in burning innocent people, servants and handmaidens are working in the red keep that committed no crimes, I wouldn’t kill them just to get to Cersei.”

Jon smiled sadly as he turned to look at Redwyne and then his men and as we made our way into the yard we were joined by Lord Manderly, his large belly shaking as he rushed over to us. “Your Grace”, his voice out of breath, “My Lord, you join us at an opportune time” Jon turned back to Lord Redwyne.

“When we get into the war room I'm going to send for a quill and paper along with a raven, you’re going to send a letter and then we are going to plan the rescue, the message will make them think that we are ready to submit, which means that they won’t kill Lord Manderly’s son and they won’t be as high alert. Does he have free range of the castle or at the very least can he get to the cliffs behind the red keep to the cliff that overlooks the sea. 

“Your grace you can’t put your dragons in danger for my son they are the only thing that will be able to even the fight against the dead” I looked up to see Lord Manderly glaring at me rage burning in his eyes but also a lot of pain. His booming voice filled the air as I noticed men watching Jon, not just the soldiers of White Harbor but also the rest, men from all over the north. 

I watched Jon grow rigid as a sad smile formed on his face “I can do what I want I'm king and I want to save my men. Why should I be your king? Why should I have dragons? If not to save the people that are under my protection. It’s like you said too many Manderly’s have died too many Northmen have died because of that queen I won’t let another one die if I can help it. I might not be able to save everyone but I can save your son so I will” His voice stern yet warm as the men around the yard started to chant “the King in the north” Lord Manderly looked at his pride and gratitude in his eyes. 

As we finally made it to the throne room I could still hear the cheers, the men love him even more than before. First, he frees the north then he brings home a way to revive the lost arts of Valyria and now he’s willing to risk everything for one man. The king in the north will be the most beloved man to ever rule and for some reason that spiked envy and hates to rise in my heart.

“I don't plan to fly below the clouds but above them with the sun at my back to blind anyone that might try to see me. I'm going to fly into Kings Landing and land on the cliff, from there I'm going to have my dragons go higher into the sky and hide. I will wait on the cliffs and if need be go into the red keep to get him myself. The only problem is that we have to find a way to get to him, to let them know what is going to happen” 

“Littlefinger, he has spies in the capital maybe he can get a message to one of them and let him know that there is a rescue party on the way” I spoke in an easy tone but I could see the way that Jon gave me a cautious stare before taking in an uneasy voice. “Sounds like a plan” 

Jon stormed over to the door and opened it to see a soldier standing guard beside a maid carrying a tray, with a soft smile he asked her to get Littlefinger and ink and quill as well to tell the maester to ready two ravens. I watched him really watched him and he even seemed to be carrying himself as a true king would. 

Several moments later Littlefinger and Lord Royce came in along with the maester who held two ravens both ready to fly their massage. “Your grace you’re back and from what I heard you have means to make Valyrian steel for the war with the army of the dead.” The gravelly voice of Littlefinger jabbed at me as he gave me a sly smile. 

“Yes and now I need to know if you have any spies in the red keep that would deliver a message to the Lord Manderly’s son, he and he alone must receive the message” A cold pressing voice filled the air as Jon moves his way over to me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, though I could feel how tense he was as Lord Royce moved further into the room as he smiled gently at me.

“Yes, I do what is the message” I turned to see Little Fingers eyes growing cryptic and cold as he moved a hand to dip a gray feather quill into deep back liquid. Hunched over the table he waited patiently for Jon to speak. “Check the black water cliffs behind the red keep every day a rescue party is coming” 

His tone cooler than his eyes, “Lord Redwyne write as I said early and in a few weeks when I leave you may leave as well. Then from there, it's just a matter of stopping the army of the dead, once the Great War is over then the final war begins.” 

His tone cools but also foreboding and threatening it was Lord Baelish that spoke in a surprised tone. “You grace I don't understand what will begin” I watched the fire in Jon’s eyes reignite as he spoke in a cool tone. “The Lannister's ever since they took the throne the north has suffered the whole country has suffered, and I refuse to bow after all that they did. They killed 2 of my brothers, my father and for all, I know my sister Arya. They tortured and belittled Sansa every chance they got and forced her to marry a monster that raped her. They took the north and made it bleed. But no more, the next time we met in the battlefield it will be their blood spilled and the North will be free of southern rulers if that means we have to fight them after fighting the dead so be it. Winter is coming for house Lannister, THE NORTH REMEMBERS”

  
  



	24. Riots and Shame

Cersei POV 

The scents made me sick to my stomach; I had to listen to the whispering and the complaints of the unwashed masses, I scowled angrily as I watched them pounding at the castle gates demanding to be fed. Didn't they know that we were all starving though I suppose in hindsight that feeding the flesh of people would only last for so long? I grew weary before I turned back to a plate of duck fried up golden and crisp with a side of boiled potatoes. 

The sight of the duck at one point had been mouth watering as cool drool pooled in my mouth but as I sipped my wine and ate, the duck skin had grown soggy and left something to be desired. 

I couldn’t possibly eat this, I looked over to see the serving girl her own eyes drawn to floor but I could see it in them hunger, her once plump chest now hollow and her once ample ass now nothing but a flat sheet of paper. 

Disgusting gutter rat I don't know how she got a job at this palace but once the Iron Born are dealt with and the food gets here she will be out on her ass. “Child throw this food away the duck is soggy tell them to bring some figs to the small council chamber it’s about time that I go to my meeting.” 

A small grin pulled at my face today I would finally read about Lord Redwyne and whether he is dead or got the northern fools to heel. Either way I was going to read it in front of the whole council and prove without a doubt that I'm the only one fit to lead.

“Your grace people are starving to waste such a duck would be shameful,” I snapped my head up looking cold at the girl, venom and hate working its way into my eyes as annoyance bubbled in my chest. I could tell that she has hate for me; I didn't even need to see her eyes or study her body language.

No it’s in her voice when one is starving they forget all patience they become emboldened by their rage. But all I could do was roll my eyes at her “Then eat it I should get going but I want those figs before the end of my meeting”

I watched the relief flash in her eyes as I rolled my own, the lion doesn't concern itself with the sheep. But soon the sheep would overrun the lions if nothing is done, then just like this once timid girl emboldened by hunger then others will be soon.

I rose from my chair careful before making my way down the hall; the soft thuds of my slippers filled my ears as a sense of ease washed over me. This is where I belong in a position of power not waiting on father or Tyrion and their little schemes, not trembling in fear that Stannis would break these gates down and kill us all. The war of the five kings is over and I'm the only Lannister left standing that was unharmed. 

The north has White Harbor for their naval force but if I can take that away then they are finished they would have to march here and I would pick them off one by one, until there is nothing left. 

A slight smile forms on my face as I pushed the door open to reveal what is left of my council, Kevan glared coldly at me hate and venom in his eyes as he was hoping that I wouldn't show up to my own meeting. Then there was Jaime leaned back in his seat an annoyed look hidden well but a soft smile on his face as he looked at Tommen, Who at the moment seemed to be shrinking from my stare? 

He’s only 15 years old and he is being consulted on matters of war, I don't like it but maybe if I had done the same with Joffrey he might not have made all those follies that lead to the northern rebellion and his death. Though what I didn't expect is that Tommen seemed to hang on Jaime's every word while with me he could barely look at me, I am his mother it’s my words he should hang on. 

I didn't even need to say the word report as my master of whispers began to speak in a chilling voice. “We have received word from Dorne; they claim all is well and even had Myrcella write to tell us so. She talks about her love for the youngest prince and how much fun she has with their princess and heir to Dorne and hopes that we can visit soon. I don't know how much of this we can trust they have been silent for days and have refused to open ports to all other traders.”

My heart thunders with worry as I look to Jaime he seemed to be giving me a superior look almost as if he were saying I told you so, I wanted to wring his neck but I swallowed my rage and gripped tightly to the faded scrolls. The scent of mildew and wet earth filled my nose, but as my eyes ran over the moist paper I could see it clearly. It's her hand writing the little whore and her signature but so what I her do the same when Robb rebelled and just like the young wolf, the white wolf would fall. 

I spoke in a cold voice as it lashed at every man that sat at the table, “The dragon queen is coming and when she does, she will seek to make allies with the Dornish the last time a Targaryen girl rode her Dragon to Dorne the dragon and girl both died. She won't make her ancestors mistake but to be sure before they cross the narrow sea I want my daughter out of Dorne. Send spies I want to know exactly where she is then Jaime pick a small group of men that you think can go in and out of Dorne unnoticed and I want those names by the end of the week.”

Even as I said the words I could see the wheel working behind those emerald green eyes but they were jaded and cold and I couldn't tell if he was thinking of a way to save our only daughter or if he was thinking about our enemies.

“We have managed to create a few warships and with those and the ones Jaime brought back we have a start but if we want to defeat the dragon queen we are going to need more ships, but before we can do that we have to deal with the north and south. Highgarden is in open rebellion, Dorne has closed it borders and the north have three dragons” 

Kevan's voice grated against my nerves as I glared coldly at him didn't he think that I knew that but what am I to do I wouldn't ask that disgusting man Euron to give him a fleet. He can't be trusted and he is madder than a hatter that is for sure. Even though it’s called the seven kingdoms there are nine distinct pieces of land and three are in open rebellion I would have to rely on the other six. “Bring ships from the other still loyal lands and have each of them put a year's worth of provision in livestock and crops on board, The faster we feed the city the easier things will become” 

My voice cold and steady as I watched Kevan nod his head firmly he looked ready to rise from his seat but instead he sat there waiting to hear if there was anything else to say before he left. 

“The North sent me a raven this morning I thought that I would wait until we were all here unfortunately the city watch commander is dealing with the peasants.” I could feel a sneer of disgust forming on my face as I pulled out a scroll with the stamp of a snarling dire wolf, as I broke the seal I watched the others leaning forward eager to hear of the word from the north. But I could see the terror in their eyes from the fear of three dragons no one knew there sizes but it's been almost 3 years they must be large. 

“This is Lord Redwyne and even as I write this the supposed King in the north Jon Snow and his sister Sansa stark are making plans come to King's Landing to bend the knee. They agree to all the terms except for the dragons, the king in the north begs that they may live even if it is as servants of the crown. They will be leaving Winterfell with me, travelling along the king’s road in a fortnight; I will send another raven when we start our way down south” 

The words tasted like arbor gold in my mouth as I grinned at them all, I could see varying looks of doubt but it was Jaime who glared coldly at me the doubt still remaining in his eyes. “He will march south with an army and his dragons, you can't seriously think that he is just going to give them up. For all you know that was written under duress and they aren't coming at all. Do you really think that he would give up his life and three dragons for one fat lord?” 

Even as he said the words I could see the others nodding their heads in silent agreement but I would have none of that. “That’s folly the bastard is far too honorable he won't let that boy die if he can help it.” Even as I spoke the words I knew without a doubt that I was right, that was when the doors slammed open. 

A man in a golden colored helm and red and gold leather came huffing and puffing in the room as he struggled to get his breath back. His eyes were hidden behind his helm but I could hear the panic in his voice as he hunched over desperately trying to breathe, I might have kicked him out if he hadn't started talking. 

“Your grace rioters have broken into the courtyard, the guards are killing in droves but they keep coming, they are filling the area and trying to make their way to you and king Tommen. Please all of you take at least 5 guards and lock yourself in your rooms the city watch and Lannister forces will handle it.”

Quickly I rushed to my feet as my heart thundered with panic and worry I'm a bird trapped in a cage with a cat, everything happens in a blur I rush through the hall the soft tabs of my feet filled the air. The clinking of my guard’s armor filled my ears as I retreated to the safety of my room, panic filled me as two guards stood watch outside and the other three returned with me in the room. 

Seeing them put me at ease as my heart slowed and I poured myself a sweet Dornish red and watched the city beneath my window. People no more than skin and bones, a leathery waste of stink and decay rushed into the court yard. Even from here I could see flashes of red and gold in a sea of brown. 

Crimson colored blood erupted into the air in a gorgeous sight as I resisted the urge to smile as the sea of brown slowly began to diminish. But as I watched them rush in more and more overpowered the guards, but that wasn't the shocking part, no the shocking part is witness men in robes of black with seven pointed stars on their forehead slipping into the castle unaware.

The sparrow, I'm sure that they initiated this little riot, did they mean to use this has some kind of cover. I didn't know and I didn't care I'm bored of all of this, with a heavy sigh and thanks to the wine settling my nerves I felt a wave of exhaustion running over me

“I'm heading to bed make sure no one gets in” As I said the words I started to make my way over to my bed the silk sheets felt cool against my skin I rolled onto my side and stared blankly through the window until life's faded into a dream and darkness swirled around me.

I woke to the scent of mold and moist air; slowly I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness swirling around me. For a moment I thought that I was blind but as I opened my eyes really open them I could see a window looming over me too small for me to climb out of but as I made my way over the window, I could feel the cool wet bricks beneath me and I knew that I was in some kind of cell. But who would bring me here, I slowly gripped the thick metal bars and noticed Visenya’s hill and below it Kings Landing I could even smell the scent of shit and sewer water. 

I looked down to find myself in nothing but my small clothes as the frigid air ripped through me, a shiver spilled down my spine and my teeth began to chatter. The sound of chirping filled my ears as my teeth slammed hard on top of each other. 

Pulling my knees tight to my chest my shivers stopped a bit, but as I looked around all I could see was darkness, nothing in the cell but a chamber pot and a pile of straw. The straw was deep brown from overuse, damn them it had to be those sparrows it had to be. But my guards they must have turned on me there is no way a few untrained fools with maces and spikes could get me, traitors I’ll have their heads for this. 

I felt rage bubbling in me burning away the confusion and cold that lay deep seated in my bones. The rage in me is all I need my mind began to clear as the sun rose over the horizon allowing small pools of golden light to hit the floor. The large metallic door opened and an old man with leathery face the color of curdled milk and wispy white hair walked in.

A devious grin on his face his eyes cold and hateful as he spoke in a sick almost fatherly and pious tone. “Would you like to confess?” I glared cold at him wishing more than anything that I had claws to rip those beady little eyes out. 

Instead, I let my spit accumulate in my mouth the biggest meanest loogie that I could and then spat at him, flem filling his face as I felt a sense of satisfaction run over me, “Fuck you” I shivered gently as he nodded his head while using the hem of his robes to rub the spit off. “Very well then Septa she is yours” 

  
  



	25. The King In The North Goes South

Jon POV 

_ “Griff you're being foolish I'm the one with the true claim to the throne, she may be my aunt and yes she is the queen of Mereen but I'm the rightful heir to the throne and she will see that” I watch a silver haired boy with soft violet eyes riding a black stallion. His arrogant smile made me want to vomit he looked to only be a year older than me; he looked a bit like me as well as he had the same comely features.  _

_ _ _ But unlike me he had the look of a Targaryen, with that silver hair and eye color, the man to his right riding a white palfrey shook his head, giving him a sad look. The man with his fiery red beard and red hair streaked with gray spoke in a calm and even tone _

_ Yes you are the rightful heir, you come before your aunt, but while we have been hiding getting you ready to lead she has been leading. She freed the unsullied and they chose to serve her, she rules over the Dothraki because of her strength and she has dragons where you have none of that, only humble servants like us. You might have the better claim but she has everything else.”  _

_ _ _ With a casual shrug of the boys shoulder he smiled easily at the man before turning to a large man in steel armor, next to him a thin man with cunning eyes and a smug look on his face and finally there is a women dressed in a deep blue gown with a hood her face hidden behind it.  _

_ “What does it matter we will be wed, we are the last of our bloodline the last two Targaryen's so even if she does fight for her own claim I will be king either way, We will rule together as her parents did before her.”  _

_ _ _ His cavalier tone only made his counselor shake his head sadly as I looked to see a large pyramid with a harpy on it looming ahead. The bleak brown barren wasteland paled in comparison to the might Harpy and pyramid. Though the golden harpy seemed to be covered in a black banner adorned with a crimson three headed dragon. Black smoke clung in the air as the sound of fighting filled my ears, there is a war taking place but they act as if it was nothing. As I tried to dive deeper into the dream, I felt my mind slipping away. _

The pounding of hammers filled my ears shaking me from my strange dream, today I leave for Kings Landing but that dream shook me and worry began to fill my ears. King's Landing is waiting for me but what would greet me when I get there I don't know, but I couldn't wait any longer, I fear that I might not make it there in time. 

Sucking in an unsteady breath I looked out the window the bright blue sky dotted with three dragons, each flying at their own pace and happy to have some rest. The time I spent flying in between Valyria and the North really wore them out even though we took numerous breaks and I let them hunt while I stayed hidden on an island, or in a forest, or even hidden amongst some ruins. 

But in all that travel I could still see how exhausted they were and I felt bad that soon one of them would have to fly me all the way to the King's Landing and back. Guilt tore at me but every time I drifted into their minds they were barely containing their joy the burning pain in their wings gone from the long costly trip. But that did nothing to ebb the guilt that I felt for nearly overworking them.

The days passed quickly when I came home I managed to seed to the fields with dragon fire and planting the crops, Bear Island still sings my praises for any that will hear it. The snow covered road keeps the armies at bay but not the masses of the north hoping to catch in the faintest glimmer of a dragon flying in the air. 

Word travels fast after the battle of the bastards, my fear of the news spreading after the Vale got involved were proven to be true, they all claimed that no one had said a word but I wasn't a fool, no doubt this was Littlefinger’s doing. Though I didn't have time to worry Sam had sent me a raven on his way out of Old Town and that was a few moons ago.

I'm sure that he would arrive soon, in his message he claimed to have found 2 large deposits of dragon glass and why I can control the dragons. I wish that he would have just told me in the letter the raven brought, but now I only have more questions and when I close my eyes I’m plagued with dreams of a silver haired boy. 

But I kept my mind busy, first I transcribed that tablet for Gendry giving him the only copy, he and the other smiths have been studying them ever since. Even now I'm sure that once Gendry can figure out the perfect design of armor for the dragons he would begin to forge it. Though with the dragons growing larger and larger only one of them would be able to fit in the courtyard at a time. 

There is a good chance that they will have to switch so that their flames could be used to forge their armors and weapons and they don’t get overtired, and then there is getting their body measurements that would take some doing.

Added to that is that I don't know when the dead are going to be here, with those ice weapons in Hardhome they could shatter anything that they touched, everything but Valyrian steel. I need my girls to make it out of this and if Valyrian steel is the only thing that didn't shatter, then I'll give them Valyrian steel armor. 

“Your grace” Davos cool tone shook me from my thoughts as I looked up to see him smiling gently at me, though his pale gray eyes told me that something was amiss. I slowly began to throw back the warm sheets letting the frigid air attack my bare chest, the sharpness freeing my thoughts as I looked down to my healing wounds

No longer were they puckered and red now they were a light pink and would eventually fade into a pale white. I don’t know how long it’ll be before they are fully healed if ever and even if I don't have any scars I will always remember what they did. “Your grace it’s Lady Sansa, she has asked that you come to the great hall Littlefinger has news on Lord Manderly’s son Lord Wyllis” 

Could this be about the message? I turned over to look at Davos his grey beard a bit wilder he must have been letting it grow out thanks to the winter cold. “Of course give me a moment to get dressed.” With a sharp nod and a curt bow Davos walked out from the room and for a moment I couldn't help but smile. 

I never would have thought that Davos, the man that I once butted heads with over Stannis, wildlings, and dragons would be here now helping me along my path as king. I didn't want it any more than I wanted to be the Lord Commander but I won't ever let my people down, never again will they be let down by words and not action and it starts with getting back Lord Wylis. 

A heavy sigh began to leave my lips as my heart thunders in my chest. even if the stakes were high. even if I knew that this is life and death, not just for Lord Wylis but for me and one of my girl, I hungered for another flight, and my body craves to be in the air to be in that sky weightless once more.

I move my way through the room slipping on a pair of black trousers and boots lined with fur along with a black shirt and my Stark embroidered cloak. A part of me wanted to put on my boiled leather but the less that I carried the faster that I could go. I made my way to the great hall after I was dressed I couldn’t even know for sure that this would be good news it might be that his spy got caught. 

I shook my head as the soft creaking of the old steps filled my ears as I came closer and closer to the great hall, I could hear it light up with laughter and joking, I didn't think that the news could be bad if they were laughing. 

Hell's I thought that I might be in the wrong place, but as I walked through the mighty doors I could see Sansa sitting up front high on the dais a cup of wine in her hands as she smiled sweetly at the man. “To Lord Manderly getting back Lord Wylis and to King John who is risking his life and the life of one of his dragons to save him May the gods protect them on their journey” 

A chorus of cheers erupted in the air but I didn't buy it, even as I walked closer to her I could see the joy in her face sure, but I don't think that it's for my selfless act but because I would be gone. I looked around to see Redwyne a kind smile on his face he nodded his head at me as if to say thanks for not killing me. Though it would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to feed him to my dragons when I first saw him. 

But that would have been a folly and I would have made an enemy of the Reach, even as the warmth swirled around me I didn't let that distract me from the severity of the situation. I noted some of the vale men raising a glass to me. I notice even a few northern lords seem in good spirits for once, Lady Mormont still had her stern face and cold brown eyes but they warmed just a bit as she nodded her head to me.

I walked passed Lord Glover and Lord Manderly who were here to talk about the castle defenses; both gave me booming laughs and warm grins, as joy and relief flooded Lord Manderly's eyes. The laughter and warmth my banner man provided made me think of father when he was still Lord here it made my heart ache for the old days. 

If I’d have known that there were dragons in the watch I would have found them my first night and raised them to help Robb, maybe with the threat of dragons looming over their head, they wouldn't have killed father. Just the thought made me ache something awful but I rose to the Dias keep a cool smile on my face as Littlefinger walked over to the table. 

His blue grey eyes studied me for a minute as his mind raced behind that sly smirk and false caring nature. “I received word just a few hours ago that my spy got words to Wylis and claims that there will be a riot as the city is starving. At that moment he will meet you at the cliffs. Thanks to Cersei folly of killing the Tyrell’s the city is on the verge of collapse and as such people blame her” 

His tone almost seems pleased like he was happy that the Tyrell’s have been killed and with their kin sitting here next to us he has the nerve to be happy about their deaths, he is a cruel and cold man indeed. 

I didn't understand how any of this is good news; I could only hide my anger behind an impassive look as he bowed graceful before sharing a knowing look with Sansa a sly smile on his face as he made his way out of the great hall. What a cunt! 

I glared coldly at his back as I turned to look at Lord Manderly as he rose from the table, his fat spilling from his clothes as he toasted a glass high in the air. “Truly thank you, your grace I know that the crown must be mad with rage trying to figure out how to take your dragons and yet here you stand ready to take them in the enemies nest for my son.” 

Warmth pooled in my chest as well as a sense of pride and as I looked at the pride and gratitude that filled his eyes it forced me to smile. “All the men under my protection matter and I will move heaven and earth to make it possible, I will enter hell itself if need be. I shall leave at once, have you sent words to White harbor that I would be stopping there for the night.”

I watched Lord Manderly as a joyous smile spilled on his lips as he nodded his head yes “I sent ravens a few days ago to expect you and a large dragon and if I may be so bold to ask what is your flight plan.” A stillness ran over the great hall as they all listened even Sansa seemed to tune in her hearing. 

“I'll fly to White Harbor first and from there make my way to the Neck if there is still light out by the time that I get there I will continue to Harrenhal and hide in the ruins. From there I will follow the Kings Road and hide up in the clouds and from there I will take to the cliffs overlooking Blackwater rush. If I'm lucky I might be able to get their ahead of time though the trip is supposed to take 5 days and I don't want to push my daughter to the point that she can't make it out quickly.” 

But which one am I supposed to take Tyraxes is the fastest but she is red even hidden among the cloud it would be hard to hide a red streak running in and out of sight. I can't take Meleys she is bright blue and way to gentle for her own good. So I guess that left Tessarion she isn't fast but she does stay in the air the longest and she is bar far the most vigilant her eyes see all and that is what I need at the moment. 

I sucked in a heavy breath and broke my fast quickly slowly sipping my ale before slowly rising from the table. After exchanging goodbyes I made my way through the courtyard, I could see Tessarion was waiting for me, her back to the walls and her body facing the King’s Road path that I know would divert the road, clever girl I thought with a smirk. 

The left would take me to King's Landing the right further north, Further north lay the true enemy, while Cersei is playing at being Queen I'm trying to save the world from death and destruction. But she would laugh at me and call me mad, claim that the things that I have fought are nothing more than tales told to children. 

The soft scents of winter pine and sawdust filled my nose as hot steam billowed from the forges, the hammering growing louder and louder, the smiths have been working all hours of the day building armor and helms. Tessarion began letting out soft screeches filling the air as I turned to see her mercury silver eyes studying me. 

My face met her own as she curled her neck protectively around me; I ran a tender hand along her neck. “Ready for a flight” I turned back to see Davos he held my bag of provisions a light smile gracing his thin lips as he spoke in an unsteady tone. I sucked in a heavy breath before smiling gently I had been so consumed with worry that I forgot my rations. “Just be careful would you all it takes is for one arrow or blade to touch your skin” 

I nodded my head slowly as I spoke in a guarded tone, “Ser Davos it will be fine as long as I have Tessarion to watch my back.” 

More than enough Northerners have died in these games of thrones but no more, if I can save them I will I won’t hide at the wall any longer. I gripped tightly the provisions of food, securing it tightly to my back. “Thank you ser Davos and I will return as quickly as possible for now please keep watch on Sansa and Littlefinger they are planning something.”

With one last nod and a yes your grace I began to climb Tessarion’s back using her neck and wing to keep me steady, I looked at my thick calloused hands as I dropped onto her back. The rough skin welcoming to me as I smiled gently before gripping tightly to the two silver spikes, one between her shoulder blades the other just on the nape of her neck. “Sōvegon” 

With that one word her wings began to extend and her muscles began to tense as she pushed off the ground, with a few furious wing flaps we quickly ascended higher and higher in the sky until we broke through the clouds. 

The bright blue sky and early morning sun stared back at me, my hair been blown gently as an easy breath left my lips and my heart grew light as worry no longer plagued my body. “Alright girl let’s get going” 

I gripped with the spikes and waited until a flap of her wings lurched us forward, the chilling wind whipped at my skin as we flew for what felt like minutes but must have been hours. The moisture of the clouds began to soak my cloak. As I looked down I didn't see land but a sea of white fluffy clouds while the sun bore down on us from above. 

After a few hours of being in the air the sky lit up a bright blood orange color as I noticed the sun lowering as the moon threatened to rise. I closed my eyes and opened my mind as the tether in my heart grew taut as I called out to Tessarion. “ _ What do you think girl can you go a few more hours _ ”

I waited for a response and when I got none I decided that it would be okay to fly for a few more hours, as the sun lowered the sky was painted black with twinkling stars and silver lights and I knew that it was time to land. 

‘Tegun” I spoke the words and Tessarion almost seemed hesitant to stop but I didn't want her to get worn out, slowly and reluctantly she followed my order I knew that she could last longer but that didn't meet she should. Slowly we descended past the clouds as the land grew in detail. 

A light white coat of snow covered the ground as we passed fields of wheat, barley, corn and much more, I could see White Harbor as the ragged black rocks and stony cold sore start back at me. The sound of black waves lapping against the jetties filled my ears as I noticed the Wolf’s Den below me. 

It was the mighty walls of the New Castle the seat of the Manderly’s that drew my eyes I had always wanted to see the merman’s court but who knows if that is going to happen maybe once the war is over. I could see a large patch meadow just in front of the gates; snow-covered roads came in faster as Tessarion planned graceful. 

Without so much as of screech Tessarion lowered her body to the ground as the men on the wall stared at her with an even mix of fear and amazement, a smile pulled at my lips as I noticed a few of them staring at me with that same amazement. 

Wit a soft purr Tessarion moved her head to my hand nuzzling me gently as her smooth skin felt warm between my fingers, chuckling I ran a few tender fingers over her snout and neck until she finally allowed me off of her back.

Not a moment later she took back off to the open air to fly for just a bit longer as the gate began to open a lot of men bowed respectively and I noticed a man in armor that had the look of a Manderly he looked to be in his mid 40’s with think black hair and an amused smile as his deep gray eyes sparkled.

“Hello your grace when we got the letter that you were riding the north on a dragon no less, we could hardly believe it.” I gave him a polite yet tired smile as exhaustion began to seize me my body growing heavier than steel. “It's very nice to meet you as well” 

I struggled to stay awake as the world seemed to narrow through half lidded eyes; I knew that this exhaustion was from pulling a little tighter at my connection with Tessarion and from spending a whole day on top of a dragon.

I resisted the urge to yawn as the Manderly spoke again in a more polite tone “My name is Ser Marlon castellan to Lord Manderly it’s a pleasure to meet you, your grace and I'm sure that you are tired we have prepared the lords quarters for you. Along with a supper it's by the fire waiting for you.” 

After that here wasn't much talking just a silent walk until we reach a large spacious bed chamber with a bed that looked like it could fit five. The soft golden light pouring from the fire is a welcome sight; the warmth filled me as I walked over to it the flames flickering at my approach. Collapsing heavily in a wooden chair facing towards the fire, I watched the flames as I mindlessly pulled a few pieces of cod and popped the buttery flesh into my mouth. 

After a few more morsels of food I dropped into my bed and faded quickly to sleep and in a moment instead of beginning the same dream with that silver haired boy it’s different,  _ I'm flying on the back of a mighty black dragon. Burning the ships of my enemies as I reveled in their screams of panic and pain as the scent of death filled the air. While two other dragons swirl around me one word spills from my lips booming with power and rage. The screams as the ships burned and the scent of burning tar filled my nose as a woman sat on my back. “Dracarys” I watched as three distinct dragon flames of black, gold, and jade burned the ships as black smoke drifted into the air along with the stench of death _

_ Four Days Later  _

The dark water of Blackwater rush appears beneath me, the ragged black cliffs stood firm as water slapped roughly against them chipping away the rocks. The scent of shit and death clung to the air as I noticed the looming Red Keep; it looked like a candle waiting to be lit. 

Tessarion dived through the clouds as the filth in the air only grew stronger even as I looked over to the city I could see people running in an ocean of brown, rushing through the gates of the royal compound. Many of them being cut down like they were lambs to the slaughtered, their cries echoing as crimson blood erupted into the air.

Disgust roiled in my stomach. Does anyone in the south know how to keep their vows, you protect the weak you don't kill the starving. I sucked in a steady breath to soothe the rage burning in me but it didn’t help. Instead I looked to the rocks letting the repeated lapping of the waves calm me. 

As I looked up, I could see a large rounded man older than me with a thick puffy beard much like his father his eyes began to widen with shock as he noticed Tessarion I don't think he even saw me until we landed with a soft thud. “You're the king in the north?” His tone seemed thick with doubts as he studied me. “Yes come quickly before they have noticed that you have gone” 

Not a moment after saying that, loud panic yells filled the air as men in gold and red leather rushed through the cliffs. Panic filled their eyes as a man hefted his spear. Rage and fear filled me as my heart thunder. "Get down Lord Wylis!" My voice boomed over the panic as I watched the fat man drop to the ground. "Darcarys" 

It was one word but it save all of us,streams of sliver fire roared setting the world on fire. Panic screams filled the air as some of them men tried to run. But fear kept others paralyze. The stench of corpses and burning fleshed filled the air. "Quickly get on I can hear more coming."

With a sharp nod he stumbled up onto Tessarion's back as she screeched in my mind pulling at the chord as it only grew stronger. “ _ He’s too fat” H _ er raspy voice filled my mind along with her annyonce. 

I turned back to the larger man that looked at me in utter doubt and astonishment. “Grip tightly to the spikes on her back and don't let go.” I made sure that my face looks just as grave as my words sounded. 

If he fell off then this whole trip would be pointless. With a tired nod I looked to Tessarion speaking into her mind as her annoyance continued to wash over me. “ _ Fly home to the north”  _ I could hear the rushing of men and the clink of swords as we lurched through the sky. Little Finger, I let out a low gutter sound as we hid amongst the clouds.

The days passed by in a bur and before we knew it we were back in the north the snow covered the ground lightly as the men rushed to the gate and leading the charge like a running bowl of jello is Lord Manderly, his men smiling widely as they rushed after him. 

People started to chant the king in the north as slowly we reached the ground, I got down first and then helped Lord Wylis down he stumbled but looked glad to be back on land and relief washed over me, though I knew most of that it was from Tessarion.

Glad to no longer have the weight on her body she went off to hunt and then rest, I smiled at her retreating form as Littlefinger spoke in an amused tone. “You grace there is a man here for you he claim to be your brother for the nights watch, a fat man with a baby and a woman”

I turn around stand to see Littlefinger speaking so coolly that for a minute I didn't think that I had heard him right but as I rushed into the great hall I could see Sam, Gilly and little Sam. they were reading but Sam looked like he might have a heart attack. His skin clammy and pale I smiled gently at him but all I got for my efforts is a worried gulp. He looked to have lost weight which only made me frown Sam never passed up a meal. “Sam, Gilly” I smiled easily as I walked over to them both. 

A warm hug greeted me from Gilly but Sam gave me a grim smile and spoke in a worried stuttering tone. “We must talk come” There is a gravity and a severity to his tone that made me shudder with worry. Nodding my head firmly we started to make our way through the courtyard and once more the cool air hit my skin gently as I follow surprised to see Sam moving toward the crypts. 

As I entered after him i could see a sad look on Sam’s face as he looked towards my aunt Lyanna, as once again I hear the voices of the kings of winter telling me that I didn't belong here, whispering it in my ear. I watched as the shadows dance when Lord Reed appeared and started to move into the light as Sam spoke in a cold tone. “I found out who your mother is” 


	26. Going Home

Arya POV 

I watched the titan fade the mighty warrior growing smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than a spec on the horizon. The wind whipped at my back blowing in the sail as the bright morning sun streamed down caking my body in a layer of sweat. 

My shirt clenched tightly to my side and Needle clung tight to my hip. It felt good to have needle back at my side the time that I spent in Bravos was something that I need but now it is time to go home. I could barely believe it when I hear the stores in the tavern. 

_ The sound of a harp filled my ears like a man delicately plucked his finger against the golden strings his voice sickly sweet as he sang the rains of cashmere for some Lannister that had been sitting in the corner.  _

_ The song sullen and it didn't match the man's sweet voice but I said nothing just clenched tighter to my horn of ale. The scent of stale air and mead filled my nose as the darkness swirled around.  _

_ I finally made my decision I was going home to the south to kill Cersi and now I only waited for the so-called captain of my ship to take off.  _

_ We weren't leaving for a few more hours so here I sat soaking in the warmth of the bar as I did my best not to sweat.  _

_ I wouldn't miss the ever-present heat that made me feel like I was bathing in sweat all the time. But I would miss the scent of the seas and how lively the docks were.  _

_ “I telling you they said this Stark bastard as 3 dragons he kept them hidden for 2 years” Stark Bastard? I turn back to see a man in golden-red leather armor with lion dancing angels his collar.  _

_ House Lannister they were known liars but the sparkle in the man's eyes told me all that I need to tell you. “Aye, we got a raven a few days ago we are setting out if you don't believe me talk to the commander”  _

_ I could feel my body behind me growing rigid as my ears did their best to listen to the words spilling from this man's mouth.  _

_ “What? The Targaryen girl is the one with the dragons. I hear she conquered 3 slaves cities and is moving on to Volantis next.”  _

_ Which was it? Did Jon have dragons or did this girl there is no way that they could both have them right? I took in a deep breath and sipped my mead.  _

_ The last time that I saw Jon he gave me a needle and told me that I would have to visit him on the wall. The vows are for life so there is no way that he would just leave, would he?  _

_ “Aye that might be true but the supposed king of the north has 3 dragons and he used them in the battle of the bastard. They said he burned 200,000 of his own man” Jon would never do that they might have been traitors but he wouldn't have decimated the entire northern force and even if he did we don't have 200,000 forces.  _

_ I scoffed offhandedly but they must hear me because the screech of their wooden chair race against the ground as slowly two men walked over to me. _

_ One had crooked brown teeth and curdle white skin his helm is on but from the look of his sweaty brow, I would assume that he has brown hair. His pale almost colorless eyes glared coldly at me.  _

_ While the other man came up to my left side he looked more like a Lannister maybe from a lesser branch. Faded green eyes met my own gray as his tousled sweaty dirty blond hair stared at me. He would have been comely if not for the fact that he had a large red boil on his right cheek.  _

_ I had to rest the urge to gage as I notice white puss slowly starting to seep out of his boil. Instead, I turn my attention to the man before me. _

_ His pale brown eyes ripped through me but I wasn't afraid if it came to a fight it would be easy to kill them.  _

_ “What do you think about these dragons then girl” His voice cold and hard as he slowly lowered himself onto a stool at the bar. The other man did the same thing but both looked like they weren't going to leave me be anytime soon.  _

_ I could only suck in even breathe and think about this there is no proof that Jon has these so-called dragons no doubt if they were just that rumors then they wouldn't be returning and the girl there have been sailors, slaves, and soldiers that swear she has dragons. “Both Of them have dragons”  _

_ Even as I said the words the men of the tavern busted but not a fit of laughter as they're eyes lit up and tears started to well in the corner of their eyes. _

_ The boy with the boil even clutched his stomach as he laughed harder. For a minute I thought that he was going to piss himself he was laughing so hard but then they both just got up and walked away. I didn't understand what was so funny about it. 6 dragons in the worlds it forces my heart thunder.  _

The salty wind slapped me out of my thoughts as I notice ship hands running across the wooden deck. We were sailing for old Anchor where they were going to drop me off. I want them to drop me off at Kingsland's but there some kind of famine there. 

I didn't know about what was going on in Westeros once I joined the faceless men it was like a blackout I wasn't Arya so they had no need to talk about Westeros. 

Even now as my heart thunder in my chest and doubt filled my mind I thought about what I should do. I will land at Old Anchor I would already be in the south I could leave for Kings landing, maybe get here within 2 moons turn if I can get a horse. 

Or I could make my way back to the north but even with a horse and the time, I might not get there for 3 or 4 moons. I sucked in an unsteady breath as I watched the ship break through the waves as it rocked back and forth. 

Leaning against the railing of the ship I watched men and women alike rush about the ship. Pulling the lines of the sailor around to the helm to change course and adjust to the wind. Shouts of bravos filled my ears and it took a long while but I learned the language just like the faceless men. 

I could have stayed there and become a faceless man but I'm a dire wolf and we don't run. Like father used to say the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. 

The rock of the ship did not soothe me but almost made it impossible to decide. Kill Cersi or head to Winterfell but what awaits me if I did that. 

I sucked in a heavy breath as the Bravos coast faded from my sight as sterling blue water stared back at me. My heart ached to see them no matter if it Jon or Sansa I'm going hope Cersi can wait. 

  
  



	27. There Is One More City

Tyrion POV

I watched a few of the ship burning the woods turned black as night as a mix of black, green, and gold-colored flame dance along the water.

Black smoke chokes the light from the sun and hid the ships in a cloud of darkness. But as the flames mixed together they looked gorgeous colors mixed perfectly as the scent of burning flesh ruin the sight.

Even from the pyramid of Meereen, I could smell the stench and death the boats wafted into my nose. Drogon the largest of the Queens dragons began to make his way over the balcony.  
He seemed to get even larger since I last saw him when we were passing old Valyira.

“Beautiful and dangerous if only she were mine”  
The wistful tone of Quentyn Martell forced me to turn to him. His adoring tone filled the air his hard features nothing like his uncle's handsome features. Just thinking about Oberyn forced pain to fill my heart and my body ached at the thought of his screams as the mountain gouged his eyes out. Just you got made me sick.

This boy he is nothing like his uncle, his uncle was strong with his eyes intense eyes as deadly as a viper. Dangerous in every way and he didn't play well with others. He swore vengeance for his sister.

I wonder if he knew about this plan would he have thrown his life away for me. I sucked in a heavy breath at the thought why would he. He would have gotten justice not just on my father but my sister, my brother, me and everyone with Lannister name.

“Why isn't she? I thought that your father had sent you here to marry her and bring back fire and blood for Dorne?”

I turn over to look at Quentyn Martell as he studied me for a moment his almond-shaped eyes cold as he stared at my maimed face. I had to crane my neck to look up at him but the sight is welcome to compare to the death that is going on just below us.

“The queen was betrothed to someone else I took too long getting here and she had to cement her rule in Mereen. But who knows we are leaving here now that we have shipped. She will need to cement her relationships in Westeros.”

With a sly smile, I swallowed my laughter he had no chance with her. She is as willful as the dragon she is riding and there is no way that he would ever marry someone so weak, not a Dornishmen who isn't even heir to Dorne.  
Though I let him have his dream with a nod I felt a 3rd person behind me “We have visitors, where is the queen”

Jorah's cool words made me turned around on my wheels. Who could possibly make it through the siege line? “Who?”

Doubt toiled in me as I watched Ser Jorah taking in the look on his face along with the hate that built in his eyes made me think an enemy.

“Greyjoys” It was the only thing that he said but I could see the way that his lips pulled into a sneer. That right the Greyjoys has no love for the Northerns and that was before they stab the Starks in the back.

But all I could think was what could the Greyjoys want with Queen Daenerys I don't like this. They never know how to stay loyal to anyone but themselves and even then they can't be trusted even with their own men.

But all I could do is give him a sharp nod before making my way out the balcony I knew that the queen would want to meet with the Ironborn they might be a bunch of backstabbing fools but they have the best naval power in all of Westeros.

Making my way to the throne room, the throne was still empty but I could see Ser Barristan glaring coldly at me like he still didn't trust me which I guess I could understand my nephew stripped him of his rank and honor.

With a sad shake of my own head, I sat to the right of the throne. Thunderous flaps of dragon wings filled the air.

No sooner did the queen walk out of the balcony dressed in her Dorthaki garb and a cool look on her face, her eyes sparkled as the soft lilac-colored. They lost their fierceness the moment she left the battlefield.

“Your grace the Greyjoy from the Iron Islands are here to see you?” I watched him for a moment I could see the way that her nose pushed up for a moment before finally, she nodded her head.

She began to walk up the steps to her own throne tucking her one leg under her other as she usually did when she spent the whole day on the throne.

But something about the position made her rethink it and she places both her arms on the arms of the throne while placing both of her feet on the ground.

Jorah snapped out words in Dothraki as the doors began to open as two people came in. Theon Greyjoy the hostage and ward of Eddard Stark only this time he didn't look as confident and cocky as before.

I remember the last time that I saw him he had an arrogant look on his face His once daring and bold eyes were now lowered to the ground and doubt inches in his gaze as he spoke to the dragon queen.

I could see the way that he held himself he looked so weak and pitiful that it was almost laughable. But the woman next to him exudes power.

Sure she didn't have the high blood like the Queen but her chin was jutted out in pure defense and her face hard and cold. Her blue eyes burning with fury and determination as she stood before the queen.

Her brown hair fell into her face as she bowed before the queen and Theon did the same kneeling looking natural to him. He almost came to be pleased to kneel as his face grew blank but for a moment I thought that I might have seen his lips trembling. “Rise and tell me why you have come?”

Her voice gentle yet stern as she watched them both of a moment as my eyes shifted from Theon to the men next to him I could see some kind of resemble between the two.

“I'm Theon Greyjoy and this is my sister Yara we are here to ask you to support her claim to get the salt throne and she would support you and give her the iron fleet for your throne” His voice not boisterous and loud like it once was.

He seemed a lot more humble but there is something in me that made me think that he was broke in some way. Daenerys on the other hand look at Theon with intrigue in her lilac eyes sparkled.

“Oh, and why aren't you pushing your claim” Her response sparked interest in my own mind. He rebelled agonist the stars for a throne.

“I'm not fit to lead Yara is” His sister cut in before anyone can put her brother any more questions. “My uncle is on his way here right now. He murdered our father and stole a throne that is rightfully mine. Just like you, I'm trying to take back my birthright”

Even as she said the words there was a hard edge to her voice one that said I would never bow to any man let alone uncle. Danesery seemed to smile as she looked on at the willfully grow below her. “Oh and why shouldn't I just wait for him”

Besides the fact that he is nuts and a backstabber, I looked over to her for a moment getting ready to disagree when Theon cut me off before I could even begin “He is coming here to give you the fleet but also his….”

His eyes lowered back to the ground as fear and worry burned in his wet blue eyes. His sister simply rolled her eyes at his timid nature.

“He will only give you his ships if you marry him. We took the best the ships the best in the world you want the kingdom you need the best naval power.”

“She is right your grace when Stannis tried to take the throne from my family he greatly outnumbered them if it wasn't for me and my trick with wildfire and chain they would have stormed the castle."

Barristan seemed to add his voice to mine as he spoke in a calm yet serious voice his bright blue eyes telling me in no way does he trusts me.

“It is true your grace I was there to see it myself the capital has no naval power to speak off. But now we would have both a navy and Tyrion's knowledge of the capital.”

A felt a strange sense of pride from his comment even if his lips did twist into disgust as he said my name.

Ser Jorah has his jaw clenched tight as hate burned in his eyes for the two Greyjoys in front of him. He knuckles clenched tightly.  
I could see the way that the knuckles turned white skin.

“Jorah what do you think?” Her tone soft and gentle as she gave him a soft smile. Love pooled in her eyes wet and glowing in the light.

“The Greyjoy have staged 2 rebellions with their father and another rebellion under their uncle. Even now they are in open rebellion against the crown. This boy betrayed the Stark family who raised him and cared for him.  
Greyjoys have been raping, reeving and attacking the north for centries and more then a few times have attacked my own home island. I wouldn't trust them but we don't have any ships and we need them sorely."

Even as he spoke the words I felt my body going tense and with each callous word he spoke. But the way that Danesery look at the Greyoys like she could no longer be bothered with them. But after a moment she smiled gently at Ser Jorah.

“Thank you for your council ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, Lord Tyrion. I will support your claim if you support mine but we aren't going to Westeros just yet”

I gawked wide eye at her as confusion welled in me what does that even mean “What?” I looked over to see Danesery as she smiled gently at me before slowly nodding

“I set out the free all the slaves to break the wheel that opposed them, I'm not my father I will not break my promise to the people I won't fail to protect them. We are heading for Volantis and once we end slavery only then we'll set sail to the west road. Now start getting ready."

I took in a steady breath as Varys made his way into the room and instantly he gave me a cool look. “Lord Tyrion, may I talk to you?”

I watched him for a moment watching as he started to make his way onto the balcony. I move as fast as I could but with my legs stunted and aching it wasn't fast or pretty to see as I walked onto the balcony.

“I hear that we are heading to Volantis” I nodded my own head numbly as I watched the dragons drifting among the clouds. Flashes as gold, green, and black.

“I have gotten word form Kings Landing they know what Drone has been doing they sent a messenger ship and it never returned. As for the Tyrlles, they are with us Mace and his mother are burning in rage from what Cersi die”

His lips pulled into a grim line after a minute and his eyes were trained on the horizon. “What did Cersi do and was it the whole Reech or just high garden”

My heart pounded in my chest as the silence drew on. “As long as the Tyrlles hold onto the reach pledge to us and all the food and money that comes with it.

But if Ceresi were to make them have some form of an accident the reach would be brought back into the fold. From what I understand after your brother left to Essos to get the golden company your sister had Maces children murdered.

Ceresi hears the hearse Tyrlles have yet to send support and close their borders. So in an act of madness she had, Loras executed and gave Tommen's little queen to the mountain. The Tyrlles are burning for vengeance so now along with Dorne we have a high garden.

I'm planning on telling the queen that we have one more allies but there is is a piece of information that I thought you might want some time to sit on that and figured it out. There doesn't seem to be any information on the north.

My little birds can't seem to get a single piece of information about the Boltons in the north. Almost like she doesn't want us to know” I sat there for a moment taking in a steady calming breath as my mind race just as I heard the guards claiming that there are guests.


	28. My Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the first chapter of 4 so be on the lookout for the others  
Translations are at the bottom

Aegon POV  
I watched the sea burning, the screams of men filled the air as I watched in wonder as a dragon of jade and bronze flew through the sky, his beauty breathtaking as I watched him for what had to be an age. 

His jade green and yellow flames filled the air burning a few more ships, while smoke billowed in the air, the soft neighs of my horse told me that he wanted nothing more than to get away from this place and he would get that wish. 

“Come my prince we should meet the queen quickly” Jon spoke in an urgent voice as I turned to look at him with slight annoyance, just for a moment though as anticipation bubbled in my chest and a sense of dizziness filled my head. 

Kicking my spurs deep into my stallions deep black fur covered skin he reared back on his hind legs, the wind whipped up my silver hair before he lurched forward, his hooves unearthing the dirt as we rode past golden colored rock walls. 

The sound of Dothraki screamers filled the air and as I watched the army mow down men in harpy masks, I was awed by the sight, disbelief filled my chest as they cut down the men before them, curved arahk’s slicing through them as easily as they would butter. Still, though I found it hard to believe that my aunt conquered 3 cities and had an army at her back along with three dragons. 

It baffled me but I stood my ground she would have no choice but to marry me, I'm the last male heir of our bloodline and I had the better claim she might have the army, but my father was loved by the people while hers was hated by the smallfolk and the lords alike.

I wonder if she is mad like him or if she is sweet and kind like grandmother, Jon told me stories about her from when he was a boy but now I'm not too sure, my aunt can’t be all that cruel if she risked her army to fight for the slaves of this fair city and the other two cities. 

With a heavy breath, I noticed a large looming pyramid coming into view as two unsullied guard dress in black leather stared back at me. I spoke in high Valyrian in a commanding tone one that I thought might make them move but in the end, it was merely the mention of my name that forced them to let us in. 

“Brōzio ñuha iksis Aegon Targārien byllie hen zȳhon brōzi iksan kesīr navjot ūndegon ñuha dodji sto Daenērys Targārien se dāria hain Meereen” At first I didn't think that they heard me their almond-shaped eyes blank and cold but then they moved their thick wooden shafted spears aside. 

With an annoyed look at hem Jon and I headed up the stairs with Rolly and the half maester behind me, septa Lemore came following quietly behind, steep and winding the stairs were a killer on my knees. 

The heat of Mereen forced tendrils of sweat to cool down my back as the humid air made me feel as though I'm walking in a swamp. I made my way up the steps and into the throne room where I could see a woman sitting gracefully on the throne.

Though she was dressed in Dothraki garb she couldn't look more like a queen than she did at this moment, her chin jutted out and as she looked down at me her lilac-colored eyes widened as did a man with wispy silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. 

He stood in full armor and as he shifted his eyes to Jon his breath caught for a second time, Jon smiled gently at him as he spoke in a cool yet polite tone. 

“Ser Barristan it has been a while, your grace it’s an honor to meet you and to present your nephew his grace Prince Aegon Targaryen the sixth of his name, the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Ella Martell.”

Loud and booming voices shook off the wall and rumbled in my ears as I looked over to see a boy, his dark brown eyes studied my face at great length while his body grew rigid. 

Though his face reminded of a frog or some other ugly animal, his skin the deep shade of mocha brown that told me he is Dornish. Did he know my mother? 

Impatience got the best of me as I spoke in a high Valyrian my tone clear and concise to let him know that I wanted an answer. “Gōntan ao gīmigon ñuha muña dornishman” Even as I spoke the words he seemed to have confusion and doubt pooling in his eyes. 

“I don't speak fluent Valyrian but I can assume that you are asking about my aunt if what your lies were indeed true then we would be cousins, my father was your mother's elder brother.”

His tone suspicious his eyes regarding me with doubt and hate. He wasn't the only one to doubt me, Daenerys looked at my amusement and doubt pooling onto her soft smooth features.

“I heard you died, your head smashed in by the mountain, your body was even presented before the usurper” The amusement quickly died from her face as she cocked her eyebrow upwards in silent question.

Varys took that moment to walk in, the fat plump man with a shining skull and powdered cheeks flashed me an amused smile as he spoke in a cunning and sly tone.

“No that was some other babe, your grace, I paid a man his weight in Arbor gold wine for his newborn son he had plenty of others.

With Elia’s permission I switched Aegon with the false babe after the siege ended and the new king was crowned I took your nephew across the narrow sea and placed him with your father's closest friend and allies if not for your father banishing him he might have been able to save your brother as well.

Alas, Lord Jon Congtion of Griffin's roost protected the boy until such a time that you and Viserys would rise to power, as you know better than anyone your brother is dead, but you are living and he is the true born son, this is not a lie your grace.”

His sly and almost all-knowing tone forced shudders down my spine as I turn to look at my aunt her own eyes widened as she looked at me, still, I could see the doubt hiding behind her eyes. 

“Ser Barristan do you believe this you were there the day that the babe was placed at the usurper's feet” Her tone cool as she turns to look at Ser Barristan love in her eyes as she looked at this man. 

He smiled sweetly at her before turning to me watching my face as a small smile began to spread across his lips. 

“Without a doubt, he looks much like your brother and not just in the hair and eye color. He has the same handsome feature as his father, your brother.” 

Strong and sure his voice boomed as a thin smile pulled at the soft supple lips of my aunt but even then I could see the doubt in her eyes as she strolled over to me. Ignoring both Jon and Rolly. 

They both immediately moved their hands onto their swords but with a dismissive wave of my hand they fell away and a smug smile began to pull at my lips.  
Come let her admit her wrongdoings and beg my pardon or at least that is what I had hoped but instead, she spoke in a guarded and cold tone.

“It's nice to meet you if you are a Targaryen then there is one last test you must endure and if all is true then after that we can talk. Your men will await here, Ser Jorah” 

She turned to give Ser Jorah a nod, the man his eyes pale blue and with thinning faded blond hair moved to follow, my aunts face lit up by a dazzling smile as warmth and love pooled in her eyes as she looked the armored knight. 

Swiftly she looped her arm in mine her warmth claiming my own as she drifted us back down a new step of stairs. 

The sound of screams and agonizing moans were all but a bad memory as my legs grew stiff, drenched in heavy layers of my own sweat how did she take this heat while being so warm-blooded. Though I have to admit that it was much worse going up the stairs then down them. 

“You were raised by that man, it must have been nice able to stay in one place with the same caregiver” Her tone wishful, not envious, as she spoke a light yet sad smile began to pull at her lips. 

Her eyes were cloudy and far off as she let out a sigh of longing like that was the only thing that she wanted. “Yes though I was raised and trained to one day be king with you by my side.” Soft giggles erupted from her lips as she smiled gently at me while the soft clinking of metal against armor filled my ears. 

Light pooled in the stairs case in bright golden rays as dust and sand slammed into my eyes forcing them to burn as the stairs came to an end. Soft screeches that echoed over the empty land and loud flaps of dragons wings filled my ears. 

“I don't mean to laugh, you might be the true born son of Rheagar but you have no armies, only a few advisors and no connections, I have Dorne, you should know that since I have your cousin at my side, he wanted to marry me as well. I have the reach, and I have the Iron born along with my unsullied, Dothraki, and my dragons. Not to mention that I have been ruling and you have been doing what, hiding away in a safe place? I have been married already and the next man that I marry will be because I love him, not because my advisors say that I should.” 

Her tone was light and pointed as rage bubbled in my chest who is she to deny me, she might be the queen of Mereen but in Westeros, she has no claim she would just be a woman to bear children and nothing more. 

A shadow blocked out the sun as red and black wings swooped down before me. a giant black beast with black teeth and thick scaly lips, his burning red eyes greeted me. 

He slammed hard to the ground shaking me and nearly forcing me to fall to the ground, a smug look formed on my aunt's face as she smiled at me.

“You're more than welcome to come with me, but I will not be marrying you. Now come if you are truly your father's son this could be a breeze” 

Anxiety pooled in my chest as I noticed the other two dragons landing, one a deep cream that looked almost white with gold wing crests his spikes and horns looked fearsome along with his black teeth, lean and the smallest of the bunch and by far the most tamed.

There besides is the jade dragon, the one for some reason that caught my attention and filled my dreams. 

The bone crest of his wings are a shimmering bronze and his eyes the same color, his teeth were like black pine needles as he curled his lips over his teeth but he almost looked to be smiling. 

Heat radiated from his scaly skin as I felt my feet gravitating towards him, my arm fell from my aunt but I didn't care I kept moving forward a light smile gracing my lips as I moved with purpose, not with fear. 

I moved past the large mighty black dragon and he gave a cool look but made no attempt to stop me. A slight grin started to form on my face as I made my way over to him finally within reaching distance he let out a mighty roar. The loud roar echoed deep in my chest as joy and excitement bubbled in my veins.

Without thinking and without worry I ran a hand along his scaly muzzle the warmth of his skin shocked me as I stared deep into his bronze eyes, once filled with rage but now calming down as soft screeches left his lips.

“By the gods of old Valyria you are his son aren't you?” A shocked voice filled the air as I paid them no mind my eyes no my mind completely absorbed in the touch of this jade dragon.

A link began to form like a ripcord tethering my heart and mind to his, sure it is weak and feeble but in time I knew that it would only grow stronger. 

“I named him Rhaegal after your father he will serve you well if you trust in him and he in you, come there is much to talk about” I turned back to see my aunt her eyes soft and gentle as she smiled at me.

It's hard to believe that I'm older than her when she is the one that sounded wise beyond her years. I could only smile gently. “Yes but by right the throne is mine I have the better claim” even as I said the words she smiled wickedly at me as once more she looped her arm in mine. 

“That is true you do have the better claim but I'm the one that ruled over 3 cites while you made your way to me. I'm the one with the dragons, the men that would die and kill for me where you have 3 men and a woman. I have the ships and the castle at Dragonstone.

So yes you have the right but I have everything else. I will rule and you with me as King Regent until I marry and after such, you will be my hair until a son is born, but if you wish to press your claim I understand but I won't be giving you the army and allies to do it. It's your choice dear sweet nephew” 

Her voice sly and amused as subtle arrogance worked its way into her tone, I could only make my way up the steps as I noticed Ser Jorah hiding a smile as the gruff golden knight subtly stared back at me. 

I wanted to be angry to shout out in my rage and demand that she does as she is bid, but she is right I have no army and hers isn't going to flock to me they aren't Westeros born they don't care who my father was. 

Neither does she but she would make me king regent and make me her heir and soon she would come to love me, marry me, we are the last of our bloodline, so I will bide my time and when it's right she will marry me and until then I simply need to nod along with her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brōzio ñuha iksis Aegon Targārien byllie hen zȳhon brōzi iksan kesīr navjot ūndegon ñuha dodji sto Daenērys Targārien se dāria hain Meereen: My name is Aegon Targaryen I'm here to see my aunt Daenerys Targaryen Queen of Mareen  
Gōntan ao gīmigon ñuha muña dornishman: Did you know my mother dornishman


	29. Volantis Is Mine

Daenerys POV  
Clouds drifted lazily through the baby blue sky as the soft creaks and groans of ships rigging filled my ears. Men rushed about the docks screaming orders as black and brown crates were loaded into the cargo hold.

One last conquest before heading home, it forced my heart to thump wildly as excitement forced my hands to shake. I was going home though doubt filled my head as I noticed my nephew even though I wanted nothing more than to have a family.

Staring at his soft violet eyes and shimmering silver hair ruffled in the wind as his eyes were trained on Rhaegal I can still remember him on his back, yesterday as the whole court his advisors and mine watched him take off into the sky on Rhaegal, he was a bit small and I accept that was my fault for locking him away. But still, he did well for his first flight he looked unsteady but good nonetheless.

His eyes were drawn to him as I looked down on him from Dragon's back the smooth scales felt warm to the touch. Rhaegal lowered his body his tail swishing in anticipation, his bronze eyes shimmering like rubies in the light as Aegon brushed his hand gently against his pants. as if to rub off worried sweat.

His silver hair shimmering with his sweat as he made his way over to Rhaegal slow yet sure of himself like he had done this a thousand times. I felt like I could hear his heart thumping from here as he began to climb onto Rhaegal’s wing.

He jerked his shoulders just a bit to force Aegon to climb faster I could see how impatient he got as my nephew stumbled up to his wing. He looked ready for flight and as I looked upon the balcony was his fake father Lord Jon stood his eyes shimmered with pride and love.

Aegon sat firmly on Rhaegal's back as he did his best not to fall, looking over to me in both the wonderment and confusion I couldn't help the slight giggle that fell from my lips.

“What do I hold on to” I turned my head away to hide a smile. Once I looked back I smiled at him “Whatever you can, though you should know that you will get calluses your skin will tighten over time.”

Even as I said the words I could remember how badly my hand stung the first time that I rode Drogon but holding onto the harsh leather reins of my silver when I rode for hours if not days with Drogo, helped build up my outer skin.

Quickly with a bit of panicked worry as he gripped tightly to two bronze spike tipped with jade coloring, he lurched forward into the sky, flying high as Drogon and Viserion chased after him. The wind whipped in my ears as my heart grew lighter and the weight of the world slipped from my shoulders.

Warmth and love pooled in my heart as Drogon easily caught up to his brothers but my eyes weren't on the bright blue sky or the sandy ground below, but on the silver-haired boy to my left, his eyes were glimmering with joy and excitement. Banking left and right he jerked gently and Rhaegal followed his commands.

I could hear people gasping as we flew over the city, some of them more than a little shocked to see someone other than me riding a dragon.

I, on the other hand, felt at peace like all is right with the world, even if I didn't have my throne even if my home was a world away I'm here with him, with the only family that I have left and that brought happy tears spilling down my cheeks.

“Your grace your ship and cabin are ready we should talk in there” The polite tone of Ser Barristan forces a gentle smile to my lips even if he ripped me from my memory.

His soft twilight blue eyes staring gently at me, while a thin shining layer of sweat graced his brow as he helped me up to the ship.

At the head of the ship sat a gilded golden dragon his face pulled into a vicious snarl that made me think of Dragon in the fighting pits. I couldn’t help but smile as I made my way across the bridge and down the steep wooden steps.

A sly smile graced my lips as I made my way into the cabin, my heart flutter as I noticed Ser Jorah the warmth of his smile always greeted me and never ceased to lighten my mood.

Next to him stood my nephew Aegon his own arrogant and cocky grin forced my smile to waiver, is he always this arrogant or will it calm down with time. He is only a year older than me but still, I would have thought that he would be a bit more mature.

Tyrion, Varys, Missendei, and Grey Worm, even Jon Connington the true lord of Griffin’s as he liked to refer to himself stood, his head bowed as he studied the map of Volantis.

A slave city the oldest of the 9 city-states but for every 1 nobleman, there are 9 slaves I mean to end that, with the men free they can begin to rebuild the parts left to the muck and dirt after Volantis failed to conquer the other city-states.

Then I noticed it he wasn't here my sly eyed leader of the second sons, “Where is Daario” My pointed tone echoed off the walls of the cabin as Ser Jorah frowned I knew that he didn't like nor trust Daario and I know that he liked it even less that I choose to sleep with such a man.

“Right here your grace I had to get through a large number of men before I could make it down here” The smooth and husky voice of Daario forced me to shudder as his smooth lips pulled into an amused grin.

I only gave him a look of indifference as Aegon seemed to pick up on the past between us with just those few words. Arrogant sure but he seemed to understand things quickly a smart boy.

“Can we focus on the conquest of Volantis” I glare coldly at him as he simply gave me that same coy smug smile.

I turned my attention to the map looking at Volantis and then the small city of Volon Therys. I didn't know if I could expect them to help free the state or try to rid it of my control once I took it.

I didn't want to have to worry about it. I looked over to Daario he is the only one that I could afford to lose plus it would not do good for a man in love of me to be around me in Westeros.

I would need to wed to build even more allegiance’s in the seven kingdoms and I couldn’t do that if he is giving me those eyes.

“Once we take the city Daario you will stay there and oversee the rise of the three new trierarchs. After things are stable and we don't have to worry about interference from the other cities you will join us across the narrow sea.”

As I say the words I could see the way that Ser Jorah smiled, Daario, on the other hand, stared at me wide-eyed and utterly annoyed, but as the defiance burned in his eyes it died just as quickly.

“Yes, your grace I await the time that you summon me to be at your side when you take the iron throne.” I gave him a glib nod before taking in an even breath and speaking in a more commanding and queen-like tone. “Then let's get this war council meeting underway.”

I watched Rhaegal lowering his body to the ground his jade wings flapping as he seemed to have grown more quickly than before. I quickly and gracefully climbed onto Drogon, but Aegon stumbled as he managed to make it onto his face.

Purrs filled the air as Viserion screeched overhead demanding that we hurry up. I could help but chuckle at his impatience “Come then are you ready for dragon warfare”

My tone sweet as he looked up at me with his wide violet eyes he spoke in a cocky and amused tone. “I have fought in the battle on the ground with weapons flying at me. Can you say the same?” He cocked his brow gently as he spoke in a commanding tone that dripped with arrogance. “Sōvegon”

Rhaegal took to the sky not a moment later I turned back to see the unsullied all 8,000 in shimmering black leather and spiked helms.

A short sword on their hip and a spear clenched tightly in one hand a shield in the other. “Sōvegon” As I spoke the gentle words Drogon flew with a mighty flap of his wings. The sound of the leather skin beating against the air drowned out all other noise.

“What took you so long dear aunt?” His tone teasing yet still filled with that same arrogance this is only this second time flying a dragon and he swears he knows all. A mocking grin formed on his face as quickly I turned my attention to the city that lay before me.

A large steel black wall loomed as I smiled gently and leaned forward forcing Drogon to lurch forward as well. The wind whipped at my curls as I looked at the walls, the glyphs of the doom of Valyria and so much more made my heartache. This wall is a piece of art I couldn't destroy I instead I watched the city beneath me.

Men dressed in deep bronze and steel plating loomed just beneath me “There the mercenary company the Windblown, their leader is the tattered prince.”

I glared coldly at the men I knew that fool he had sent men to infiltrate my ranks. If it wasn't my Queensguard then things would have been so much worse.

“Dracarys se windblown mercenaries mērī” My voice boomed with power as Drogon let out a ferocious roar that shook the ground and forced the men to hesitate.

Fear plastered on their faces and panic gripped them, but none ran at least they have bravery, not a moment later smoke filled my nose as the air was covered in black flames, the jade green with yellow highlights and golden flames followed suit.

The scent of flesh filled my nose, as some of the men wither away to ash in a second, while others had their flesh blackened and boiled as pus exploded from their wounds in thick milky white steam, the scent of shit follows right before their skin melted clean from their bones.

I could hear gagging and the scent of stomach acid and filth filled my nose as I looked over to Aegon, I could see him carefully leaning over. Careful not to puke on Rhaegal’s flapping wings as thick green chunks spewed from his mouth onto the ground below. The vile stench filled my own nose as I laughed.

“Where has all that confidence gone, I thought you were in battle before, this should be a breeze for you sweet nephew”

A sly smile began to pull at my lips as he turned back to give me a rueful look before his sweaty brows knitted together and more puke slapped to the ground.

I chuckled a bit more as the fires died down and only ash remains of the men.  
Even from this distance, I could see three men watching form a large looming building made of pure white marble.

“Give up now and you may keep your lives, thrown down your weapons and free the slave, abolish slavery for all time and you may live I swear it upon my house. Deny me and I will have you executed for your crimes against your fellow men.”

They disgust me the very sight of them made me want to vomit as much as the scent of flesh and bowels made Aegon vomit. But instead, I turned to look at him rubbing his mouth with the back of his gauntlet his face stern and cold.

But I had to admit that the dragon he was. he did look like someone that I could learn to love as I did with Drogo. “We yield” The whimpers in the voices of three-man force me to look back it would seem that they learned their lesson from the last time that they tried to stand against a Targaryen and their dragons.

Quickly my men rushed in striking the chains from all slaves and pulling the wise masters to their feet. The conquest was quick but ensuring that the slaves will not be forced back into their old positions so shortly after I leave is going to be the real task.

As I decided I could see the bright red embarrassment starting to form on Aegon's face, good at least he had the sense to be embarrassed but I hope it was for how arrogant he had been acting as well as the vomit. Either way, it is a long way back to Westeros and I must learn to at least get along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dracarys se windblown mercenaries mērī: Burn only the windblown mercenaries


	30. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a lot of you are thinking that it was a mistake to make Aegon the true born son of Rhgear and not a blackfyre, while other make it mitigate Jon claim and importance as a Targaryen but this is how I chose to write and it does make sense in later chapters. Plus nowhere in the book does it directly say that Prince Aegon is a Blackfyre instead of a true born Targaryen. We will all have to wait for winds of winter to known the truth until then this is how I'm writing him. I'm sorry if you don't like it but no one is forcing you to continue to read if you no longer find my fic interesting or what you expected.

Tyrion POV

I watched as the Arbor came into view the small coast looking welcoming as warships, trading galleys and cogs alike sat in the bay. The whole port seemed to come alive as you got closer and closer. 

I could hear loud shouts and people haggling as we got closer, Daenerys didn't like it but we had to roll up the sails. Just because Highgarden declared for her doesn't mean that the rest of the reach is going to go along with it. 

Even now she and Ser Jorah and any other noticeable faces were down in the hull, Aegon swore that he could put in more false dye and join us but that would be folly it takes only one spy to notice who he looks like. 

The only reason that I'm even going if because I'm the hand, the strategist I need to hear current affairs besides I have a hood over my face dipping so low that I almost couldn't see. I wanted to see what the other reach cities thought about Higharden’s decision, by now they must have heard that queen Margaery was given to the mountain and anyone that was at Kings Landing saw the execution of Ser Loras, their only crime was leaving the city. 

Cersei truly is mad if she killed them, they would have been useful hostages, she could have forced their allegiance as she did with Lord Redwyne after Stannis’s rebellion fell. But instead, she executed them and why out of rage or was it jealousy, who knows what goes through her mind. 

She never did like the Tyrells, never did trust them I don't know if that was because first, they sided with Renly and then us only so that Mace’s daughter could be a queen. But all that didn't seem to matter the moment that word of Daenerys got out. 

I shook my head sadly as the ship finally made port, the rest of the fleet sat just outside of the bay anchored and waiting for our return. Missendei stood to my right she didn't talk much at least not with me but she is Daenerys most trusted advisor.

Her golden-brown curls slipped down her back brushing against the soft blue Myrish lace dress she’s wearing. Varys stood to my left hidden in beggars garb much like me but he had a false beard on.

I could only chuckle as we made it through, the wobbly wooden decks shaking unsteady with each step we took, the brown poles slid deep into the bright blue water feeling unsteady as we left the ship. The warm air brushed gently against my face as I walked through the port I could only pick up wisps of conversations, but tonight I did hear was something interesting.

“Dragons 3 of them sliver, red, and blue that was what the boy told the queen” I had to resist the urge to snap my head up and ask about it, Instead we continued to walk as whip of new conversations filled my ears.

“I hear the queen sent Lord Redwyne to treat with him but what are the chances that he comes back alive if the rumors are true” I waddle ahead of my shipmates my head spinning as a husky and brush tone whipped at me. 

“Kings Landing is starving serves them right. What kind of fool executes the only two people that could give her food. I hear a riot broke out and the queen is missing?” A loud laugh boisterous and assuming filled the air. The more whisper that I hear the more confused I got they were all strange and strung together but they were nothing more than rumors. 

I made my way into a tavern the darkened room filled my field of vision as I took a seat in the far corner, Varys following after me while Missandei I seemed to be ordering us some drinks. Thank the gods for that girl. 

“What have you heard?” I looked over to Varys even his voice changed to a thick more raspy in sound. I watched his eyes twinkled for a moment like he had some juicy gossip that he just couldn't wait to share.

“I heard some strange whispers about starving cities, executed leverage, Lord Redwyne heading north and if I hear these whispers are right a boy went to King's Landing raving about a silver, blue, and red dragons”

He spoke the word dragons lowly just as Missandei made her way over to the table, her liquid brown eyes looking around the room, her almost blonde brown face studied me as she spoke in a voice thick with doubt. “I thought only the dragonlords of old Valyrian blood could hatch and ride dragons” 

That is very much true so unless there is another Targaryen among the Westerosi people but with Aegon coming back from the dead, I can't quite count them out just yet. 

Varys spoke in a somewhat giddy childlike voice. “I stopped and talked to the shipmaster he claims that Lord Redwyne was sent by her majesty the queen to White Harbor, form there he is supposed to get the north to get the northern lords to bend the knee.

That queen sent in him the hope of bringing back food and the backstabbing lords but Lord Redwyne has yet to return. Not to mention that the same day the riot broke out, some say a boy rode to the capital on the back of a silver dragon before karting someone off, smoldering corpses of the guards were left in his wake. 

Also, it seems as though your sister was arrested by the faith, even as we speak she is doing the walk of shame for the crime of adultery. In her absence, Lord Kevan has been ruling the kings and since then the food shortage has ended. Dragonstone was cleared out after Stannis left for up north. They have brought in food from the westerlands, the crownlands and sent convoys up to Riverrun to bring all the food that they can spare.” 

He got all that from talking to one man I glared coldly at him as he chuckled light-hearted before ducking his head low. Speaking in a more guarded voice as he shifted his eyes from me to Missendei before speaking. 

“I heard of this boy the one that claims to have seen 3 dragons. He came from the north he had burns all over his right side of his body they had begun to fester when a maester finally got to him. In his delirium, he talked of 3 dragons attacking their army, of over 2,000 northern men dead. Since then the north has cut almost all connections to the south. They seem to be preparing for war but against who is unclear and who commands these dragons is even more unclear. But it could have just been a fever dream, the Bolton's are known for their cruelty look at what they did to the Greyjoy boy.”

I shudder at the thought of losing a few toes, a few fingers and a cock all while still being tortured afterward, then to be made into a servant called reek who didn't get to any free will of his own. The thought made me want to kill myself if that ever happened to me. 

“Can you see what you know about it” Even as I said the word something in me felt uneasy I don't know what it was but I felt like I heard this story before that dragons were coming from the north. It's been 3 years since I have walked the land of Westeros but truly there are only two people with dragons blood and their dragons aren’t red, blue, or silver. 

“I have been trying but even before we left for Essos 3 years ago my little birds in the north haven't been able to find a thing. It's like they aren't even trying or there is nothing to report.” 

With a sad shake of his head Missandei spoke this time in a more even tone but still a low whisper, she handed each of us a cup of wine then slipped her hand around her glass. “ I heard from a summer islander one that was making his way back home from King's Landing, he says that before the queen was taken there was more meat in the city, it started just after the execution he claims to say that the queen was having the men and women that she was executed butchered and given to the meat shops around the city. She claimed that they were from her stores but he says that they were nothing more than lies she told them.”

Disgust and bile-filled my stomach as I resisted the urge to throw up, instead, I sucked down the dornish sour, my head felt hazy and my stomach clenched getting ready to throw up my food from this morning. 

There is no way that she would truly do this she might be mad but this is just revolting. I looked over to Missandei her face pale as she took a few more tentative sips of wine, no one broke the silence. We came here to find out about the affairs of the kingdom and we have but thinking about it makes me sick. Dragons, mad queens, eating human flesh, and lost birds in the north.

“How much of this should we tell the queen and prince Aegon?” Someone needs to say it so it might as well be me. We are on our way to Dragonstone a flight on the dragon from here would be easy and child’s play for her and Aegon. If they knew they would get too impatient then we might have trouble on our hands. 

“Rumors of dragons would only give them false hope if there are truly no more dragons out there they would feel cheated and even more alone. As for the rest, I see no harm in doing so if we can find out what is going on in the north we might be able to gain another kingdom to our side.

As of this moment we have Done, and Highgarden maybe the whole Reach, but Cersei knows that we have them she won't attack Dorne because they have her daughter but Highgarden has nothing to protect them, they aren't known for their fighting skill. The north is the largest kingdom even with all of their losses the still have a large fighting force and if we can make allies out of them then we would have even more power.” 

“At any rate, it is going to have to wait until Dragonstone when we should have more answers. For now, shall we get going it's still a long journey to the islands.” Missendei shocked me as she spoke in an astute voice. Her face still looked hunted form the news she receives. I could only hope that my dear sweet sister wasn't killing innocent people simply to feed them to more innocent people.


	31. Burn Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for the day, we got back to Jon in chapter 33 and from there on each chapter is going to have more than one point of view, the romance between them also begins to pick up in that chapter as well

Cersei POV 

The shit slammed against me like wet bricks dipping into my golden curls as they swayed now heavy brown instead of perfect gold. Hate burned in my heart as I studied the faces of every fool that thought there would be no punishment for this. They would all see what happens to those that ever dare to defy me I will kill them all. 

I walked silently as shit flew from the sky each hit taunting me more and more, the red keep seemed to be moving in slow motion no matter how many steps I took it never seemed any closer. 

The steep hill of Visneya burned my legs as I resisted the urge to stumble down the hill it would be so much easier to roll then it would be to walk. But I'm a queen a lion and even when I’m covered in shit and burning with rage I will not let them see me as a weak. 

I jutted my chin out as hate flared in my eyes some even blanching away from my stare as others screamed whore and brother fucker. I don't know why or how but they outlawed trial by combat. 

No doubt it was Kevan’s doing he wanted vengeance for what, besmirching the family name, for fucking his son, for breaking him, but Lancel is weak, it's his damn fault, he didn't have the strength to be a Lannister instead he went crying like a petulant child to the high sparrow. 

He is the only one to truly be blamed and when I get back into the keep they will all pay. The sun bore down on me the wind wafted the scent of shit into my nose sharp and pungent but still I didn't blanch away didn't show anything but the rage that I felt. Once I was safely returned to the keep I let out a roar of rage. 

My yelling echoed off the hallway as I felt Qyburn wrap a coat around me “Call a council meeting now and bring the guards that were supposed to be guarding me there as well.” I snapped at Qyburn but he simply smiled as he nodded his head, while the malicious wheels turned behind his eyes. 

In my room, I found a large gold gilded tub for washing with steaming hot water and two handmaidens waiting. Both girls curled up their noses as they lowered their gaze to the ground. 

I’d have loved to see their noses cut off but instead, I slowly began to lower myself into the tub as the steaming white water turned a deep brown. Shit fell from my hair my golden tresses began to glow a bright gold as I rubbed them viciously. 

The handmaiden brushed my skin hard until it felt like it was peeling off but as I got out of the grimy water my skin shimmered a bright pink from the hard brushing and scalding water. 

I'm in the middle of getting dressed when a loud pounding echoed against the door. “Come in” My sickly sweet voice hid my disgust and rage for my son as he walked into the room just as I finished lacing my gown. 

Red crimson slick with a roaring lion on either arm stared back at me as Tommen shyly walked into the room. His gaze lowered to the ground in a submissive manner as his shoulders slumped with doubt and worry. 

“Now that you're free I name your queen regent again until my 16 name day I told uncle Kevan and the rest of the council as much, the moment that fa ...uncle Jaime told me that you were out” 

He cut his voice off but I knew what he was going to say, father, did Jaime tell him? Outrage burned in me as I resisted the urge to hurt the fool I can only assume he will be at this meeting All I could manage is a fake smile as my voice dripped with false joy and love, “There is nothing to be so worried about dear you're not to blame for my imprisonment.” 

No you stupid brat, your just the reason that I had to stay in there, that I had shit flung at me because your too weak and stupid to march your men up the hill and free me. Tommen, however, didn't see the way that I seethed in silent rage instead he perked up a bit but I could still see the way that his eyes seemed guarded and full with fear. 

Quickly I took Tommen by the arm and together we made out way out of the room and down the hall to the council room with the iron doors beckoning us in the distance. Tommen didn't say much, in fact, he almost seemed like he wanted to get far away from me. 

I could see it in his eyes the fear and hatred that he harbors for me and I knew that his 16 name day would be upon us before we knew it, if he were to pass away the throne would go to his sister who is already of age to take the throne and then she would wed the Dornish prince. 

My mind races with ideas but I just kept coming back to what he almost called Jaime in front of two serving girls no less. I resisted the urge to growl with annoyance as the iron doors came closer and closer the whispers of the room forced a little bubble of excitement in my chest as I pushed the door open. 

The doors flung inwards as I noticed my so-called council. Kevan’s golden hair seemed streaked with even more gray as his emerald eyes seemed to grow more faded. To the head of the table the seat was empty and on the other side at the head chair sat Jaime his emerald eyes looked most amused as Tommen went to his side. Sitting on his left where his good hand is. To the right of Jaime sat Maester Pycelle. 

He looked to grow more in years as he nodded his head to me the old fool seemed to be growing smaller each time that a king dies. “Lord Redwyne?” I looked around my master of whispers, surely Lord Redwyne should be back from the north so far. 

I looked at Jaime as his lips pulled into a grim smile. “Lord Redwyne has yet to come back, in fact, some say that they saw his ship heading back to the Arbor while others claim the northern dragons ate him.” 

I frowned heavily as I looked over at Qyburn as he smiled gently at me before speaking in a cool tone. “My little birds sing that he hasn’t prepared the Arbor for war just yet so there is a chance that he is still a prisoner of the north.” 

Rage burned in me as I kept a snarl from leaving my lips, “Execute the Manderly heir show them that we mean business.” My voice boomed with rage but all my orders were met with is meek silence and amused smiles from my uncle. 

“He's gone during the riot once they rushed the gate he ran from the room and down the steps to the black water cliffs. A portion of our soldiers went to stop him only to be burned alive nothing but ash remained. We can only assume that the bastard flew one of his dragons down here.” 

“What of the Targaryen girl?” I spoke coldly my voice cracking like a whip against them, war with the north will happen that can't be changed there is no reason to even begin to speak about it. 

“She moved her armies to Volantis and is conquering them that was the last my little birds heard.” I nodded my head once, good that means at the moment we only have to deal with 3 dragons instead of 6. 

I looked over to Tommen his gaze drawn to the table is he is still be sulking about his stupid little queen. Sure she was killed after a few goods rapings, but it is what the bitch deserved. 

“Moral is on the rise again now that the city is being fed and more food is on the way from the river lands. But when winter comes, we will need to pull in even more food if we want to feed them and our armies. After the sunken ships, the golden company lost 30 elephants and 3,000 men. But that is less food that would have been used and as for Dorne the ships still haven't come back yet.” 

Kevan’s cool words ran over me as my heart thundered Myrcella can’t stay there she would be dead the moment she no longer served a purpose. “I want my daughter out of that kingdom before we go to war to them. They will not harm her” 

Jaime snorted angrily and then in a cold pointed glare stared at me. “Then maybe you should have given them the mountain when they wanted him. Now we have failed to give them justice twice, once for Elia and her children, and now for the death of yet another prince of Dorne, there is too much bad blood and you only make it worse with your folly.” 

Jaime all but snarled at me as hate and fatherly rage burned in his eyes, I don't think that I have ever seen him like this. I watched as Tommen shrunk from his father's rage much like we did with father but he didn't say a word which only made me boil even more with anger. 

“Out all of you, Jamie stay and Qyburn see to it that fools that allowed me to be taken from the red keep are killed and have what was down the Tyrell’s done to them.” My voice booming as my handshake with unspoken rage. 

My follies are what kept us safe. All the men pooled out the room leaving only me and Jaime his emerald eyes once filled with warmth and love now filled with hate and he spoke coldly. 

“He is our son, not some pawn for you to abuse and use as you see fit, and our daughter is in a viper nest because you couldn't see past your playthings, past your greed and stupidity” 

The fatherly worry that filled his to forced a slight grin to form on my face, despite himself, he was a great uncle and I knew that he wanted so much more than to just be the fun uncle but that could and never will happen. The Targaryen’s could get away with it they were the last of their line and the last of the dragon lords. 

But the Lannisters are supposed to be above that even though we were made for each other whether he or anyone else wanted to admit it. Still, that gives him no cause to speak to me the way that he has. 

“You’re mad if you think that I will let you talk to me any which way and while we are on the subject of that. Why don't you tell me why you thought it okay to tell Tommen about his true origins.” 

Jaime stood their calm and still a divine statue in immaculate armor of golden steel as his face pulled into a disgusted sneer. “He is terrified of you, of what you might do to him, you're unhinged, you killed his queen gave her to a monster created by your maester, you forced him to execute the knight of flowers he had to know that at least one of his parents wouldn't let any harm come to him.” 

His shoulders shook with rage as he took in an even breathe for each step that he took towards me. “If we are going to fight the Targaryen girl and the Stark bastard we can't be fighting amongst ourselves the kingdoms have to be untied. Highgarden has the largest stores of food if something isn't done we will lose. The same could be said for Dorne do you have a way to kill 6 dragons?” 

“Scorpions but on a much larger scale and I will let no harm come to our children despite what you may think of me, now leave me.” I watched him walk happily out of the room as rage burned in his eyes. Could all of this be because he found out that I slept with Lancel could this all be boiled down to jealousy? 

_ A few Weeks Later  _

The day that the trial came I couldn’t help the giddy excitement that filled me as I step out onto my balcony, Tommen ate some blackberries and honey cakes for his breakfast while Jaime stood guard. 

He never left Tommen alone not since I got out of those dank cells. It was almost like he didn't trust me alone with our son. “Father?” I looked up, Tommen's voice carrying along with the wind as he ate idly not caring who might hear, lucky for him the only people in the room were the three of us and the two guards just outside the room were too far to hear him. 

“Hmm?” Jaime hummed idly as Tommen studies me with his soft green eyes before turning back to look at Jaime who could only smile gently at him. “Why are we here instead of a mother’s trial?” 

I could feel a smile cracking across my lips as I looked over the sept even here I could see it resting on Visneyas hill as the sept filled with highborn and sparrows alike. “I have no clue why don't you ask your mother” 

Even as he said the words I only grinned madly as I watched the sept blow. Bright forest green flames erupted into the air in a curtain of green, black smoke dancing in the air as the sound of a bell slamming against stone filled my ears. 

Tommen gasped as he moved to the ledge gripping tightly to the railing as he stared on with horror. I could see the way that Jaime stood there his two eyes widened with disbelief. 

I did my best to hide my smile but even then it's difficult. I felt my hand itching towards Tommen's back one good push and I would be queen. “Tommen come I'm sure that there is quite a commotion, we must get you to safety” 

Jaime gave me a hate-filled pointed glare as Tommen nodded his head, “Yes father” Dutifully as always Tommen and Jaime made their way out of the room and as Tommen walked out the door Jaime had his guards escort him to the tower of the kings guard but Jaime knew he wasn’t protecting him from intruders but me. 

“Are you mad or just stupid’ With those lashing and harsh words he left me alone nothing but the heavy cup of wind in my hand and the stench of burning flesh as I relished in the sight, my only thoughts were on how I would control Highgarden and Dorne. 


	32. The King In The North?

Daenerys POV 

The soft screeches of seagulls filled my ears as my dragon flapped happily through the sky, they seemed to grow even larger in our journey to Westeros and they looked so much happier in the air. 

No longer chained up in the pyramid and that makes me feel better and even now when I slipped my finger through the moist clumpy sand slipping through my fingers as the steps of my men filled my ears. I could tell that they wanted to give me space and I thank them for that. The warmth of the sun-filled me as I quickly made my way up the steps. 

The stone steps made from the same volcanic rock of old Valyria were in the shape of a dragon's body. While mighty and large forest green hills loomed over the beaches as I made my way up the steps I could see blackened sand and burnt wood being picked up by the sea. 

My wounded nerves from travel began to fade as I watched the soft lapping of the waves it felt great to be on land after so long at sea. Though my legs did burn as I made my way up to the stairs, as I reached the mighty rock door were two giant dragons came together I felt my breath be stolen away. 

I couldn't help the slight smile that formed on my face as the door to the throne room slipped open with a soft groan. A throne made of volcanic rock stared back at me as excitement filled my chest shaking at my rib cage my heart threatening to jump out of my chest. 

With each step I thought that my heart is going to explode and as my mind raced my eyes shifted from the throne to a small hall. I peered down the darkened hall to see a closed door that I knew would lead to another room but what lay before it is what I wanted to see. 

As I made way down the hall the soft steps of my calf-length booted feet seemed gentle in my ears as I rested my hand firmly on the wooden door. The smoothness of the door felt cool to the touch as I gently pushed the door open to see a wooden tablet carved with the original seven kingdoms in the days of Aegon's conquest. 

Each piece of land shown in near-perfect detail the north the biggest of all the kingdoms looking vast and imposing. They have so much land but not enough people to work the fields, it is a waste of the kingdom. With a sad shake of my head, I ran my finger tenderly against the wooden table as the stone dragon carved in a mid-roar against the wall caught my eye. 

“We have put up the dragon banners Khaleesi shall we get started” Ser Jorah's smooth and questioning tone forced me to smile. If there was ever a man that deserves my love it is him but what he wants I can never give him. I spun slowly on my heels to see him standing there with a sly smile on his face. I nodded my head simply as I made my way to the head of the table. 

My leather pants crinkled slightly as I watched each of my advisors walking into the room slowly, Tyrion moving in first his dirty blond hair glistening as sweat gently slipped down the right side of his cheek. Each step he took as it hurt him and a slight frown formed on his face as he took the seat to my right. Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan stood behind me their hands on their swords. 

Grey Worm walked next his face stoic and lacking emotion he pulled his helmet off before sitting as his chair. Missandei sat to my left her gentle brown eyes guarded like she was hiding something from me. They all seemed a little different once they came back from the tavern a few weeks past. 

Aegon walked in soaking in every detail of the kingdoms running his hand tenderly along with the table. His violet eyes lit up as he resisted the urge to gloat, I could see the way that his lips curved gently doing his best to resist the aching need to smile. It brought warmth to my heart and over the trip, I did get to know him as we talked about his life and my own. While I lived in fear he had loved and the warmth of people around him. 

He was safe and could live in one place while I was hunted, while I wouldn't change or switch places I became strong, gained allies, people who loved me and my dragons. But I am envious maybe a little jealous but he is a cocky little shit. 

With a sad shake of my head, I noticed Yara and Theon both had grim looks on their faces as they stared coldly at Jorah who had nothing nice to say about them. But I could understand that they had attacked his home I wouldn't like them either if that were me. 

Quentyn walked in last he almost seemed to be bouncing for joy as he dropped into his seat next to Aegon, He looks to almost be giddy as Varys walked in the room a small smile on his face as he sat next to Tyrion that left no more chair at the table other than the other head. “My queen we have news we didn't know if we should have told you right then but we were worried about how you might take it please forgive us for not telling you.” 

With a sharp and polite remark, I turned back to Missandei who looked down at her hands as shame filled her eyes. “I'm sorry your grace but what we hear was very distressing and shocking and we had no way to know if any of it is truthful.” 

Her tone weak I could not be angry with her but Varys and Tyrion to of them are known for plotting against people pulling strings behind the scenes. I glared coldly at them as Tyrion spoke in an uneasy voice. 

“One of the rumors we heard is that after Cersei executed the youngest of Mace Tyrell's children she had them butchered and sent in the city to feed the masses. They also claim that she was arrested by the faith for adultery and fornication with family members. Though I'm sure by now she has found a way to weasel out of that.” 

I took in a deep breath while my stomach roiled, as Aegon growled softly speaking in a rage-filled voice. “You call the Targaryen's mad yet you people kill babies, butchered people to be eaten and lie and scheme. You're the ones that shouldn't be ruling, not us” I had to resist the urge to gag as Tyrion looked ashamed as he met Aegon's cold violet gaze. 

“Your grace it would seem that the north is in open rebellion against the crown and my little birds have had no luck finding out who is in charge or why but at the port I hear that Lord Redwyne went into the north to treat with the northerners on behalf of Cersei. 

They said that it would be folly for him to go before the king because his dragons would kill him once he got here. Apparently, there was a boy who forced his enemies to submit through the use of dragons, all the Bolton's who betrayed the Starks are dead.” 

Stark? As far as I know, there has never been a single Stark marrying into the bloodline the Dornish sure that was how the seven kingdoms were united but not the Starks. 

I swiftly turned to look at Aegon his gaze narrowed with doubt as his fingers curled around his chin. His violet eyes moved rapidly as I watched the gears turning behind his eyes. He didn't know any more about this then I did, though he hasn't let up on trying to seduce me, is this why, did he think that we would face another Targaryen and he didn't want me taking his side. 

As if seeing my confusion Varys want on “The boy was riddled with burns on his right side and many think that he was just mad from his wound festering but he claimed that three dragons made an appearance, one silver with highlights of gray and white the colors of House Stark. 

Many claims that it was a sign from the gods that the Bolton's were destined to lose, the other dragons were two shades of blue and a dragon of pure crimson red like the color of blood. Since then the north refused to make contact with Cersei” 

I didn't know what to say or do but that dream I had about 2 years ago I thought that it was meant to be about my nephew sitting before me, but I chalked it up to a dream when he didn't have any dragons when he arrived. 

Could it be a Blackfyre or maybe a person descending from one of the other 39 noble families, I thought we were the last line of dragon lords but I could be wrong. “Is he a Blackfyre?” 

At the sound of Aegon's voice, a stillness filled the air as I looked over to Varys a sad look formed on his face as he shrugged his shoulder. “All the surviving Blackfyre’s are in Essos and none would or could lead the north, there is no love for the dragon lords down there the north would rather die than bow to another Targaryen, your grandfather and father saw to that my prince” 

I nodded my head slowly as I leaned back into my chair, ignoring the little blossom of hope in my chest as I spoke in a cool voice. “Why would the north rebel? Why would Lord Redwyne go to the north I thought that he was a reach lord sworn to Lord Tarly who is sworn to the Tyrells” I watched Tyrion let out a sad sigh as he shoulders slumped he spoke in a broken tone that made us all look to him. 

“I can't speak for Redwyne but my guess Cersei sent him there in the hope that whoever has these dragons would kill him. But as for the north's rebellion, Eddard Stark found proof that the Baratheon children were really nothing more than bastards, children of incest sired by my sister and brother. 

When my sister killed the king she gave Ned the option to give up and serve her until Joffrey is of age. But that man was too honorable for his own good he forewarned them to leave before Roberts rage killed them all in a rage. 

My sister gave him one more chance to believe the lie that Joffrey was a true born son but he refused. She had him arrested for treason and wanted him to take the black but her son was a cruel and vicious idiot and after forcing him to plead guilty for a crime that he didn't commit he was executed. Sansa my lady wife was tortured by her betrothed until they forced the poor girl to marry me. Then during what people now call the purple wedding, she disappeared and I went to your side, the right side. 

Her brother Bran and Rickon were thought to be dead and her bastard brother Jon is at the wall. Some of the bannerman of the north were captured or killed at the red wedding. Their own allies betrayed them because my father made them a deal that they couldn't refuse, the Bolton’s were named as warden of the north and the Freys were given Riverrun after it was stolen from the Tully’s 

The Starks have hated the Lannisters since your father was in power and this didn't make it any better a lot of good men Stark’s and northern lords alike died, they will never bow to Cersei they would be a good ally but northerners hate both the Andals and Valyrians and they have been here since the beginning of time.” 

Once he finished I could feel the tension as the air grew cold and dry and sullen faces were all around. “I want more birds to the north, someone knows who’s running things and whoever they are Cersei didn't want you to know.” With sad sake of his head, Tyrion leaned a little further back in his seat. “Sansa Stark” I turned to see Theon his own eyes filled with pain and regret as he spoke in a cool tone. 

Intrigue seemed to burn in Aegon's eyes as he heard the words Sansa Stark a longing filled his eyes. A lecherous grin pulled at his face, did he think that he would marry me and have her, what a greedy boy indeed, with a shake of my head Theon continued to speak as if he didn't see the look that began to pool in Aegon's eyes. 

“I betrayed Robb he was like a bother to me but I betrayed him for my father I'm the reason that Winterfell, fell but Rickon and Bran aren't dead at least, as far as I know, I never burned them alive. It was two innocent boys that had been burned. Then Ramsay took me and eventually married and raped Sansa Stark as well. I helped her escape and told her to go north to the wall that Jon was the Lord Commander of the night's watch. So if the north really did rise up there is a good chance that Sansa, Bran, and Rickon had something to do with it. Jon is of the night's watch so it safe to say he didn't have anything to do with it.” 

I had heard of the night’s watch hey protect the realm from the wildlings and others or so the stories go. I nodded my head and I turned to see that Quentyn ached to speak and when I nodded at him he broke his silence as a full-blown grin appeared on his face. 

“I sent a raven to father when we were in the Arbor he brings Myrcella Lannister here as well as Ellaria Sand my uncle’s paramour, she will be the liaison for the Dorne and my sister will be joining us in a few weeks when the last ships get here.” 

That seemed to peak my nephews interest his violet-colored eyes sparking with intrigue as he studies his cousin. Quentyn and Aegon didn't get along all that well though I suppose that I can't blame him. 

Where Aegon is handsome and arrogant, Quentyn is humble and not the least bit comely but he knows that and what he lacks in looks he makes up for in charm or so he thinks. Both worked hard to become knights but only one of them earned it while the other simply had to demand it be given to him. Though as I looked around the table, my eyes stopped on Tyrion. 

I watched Tyrion eyes wide from shock for a moment before nodding his head, I have to admit I didn't understand it myself why they would give me a Lannister girl maybe as a tool or hostage. 

“Then we should wait until the Tyrells and Martells get here, we do have an estimated time of arrival for the Tyrells?” I spoke in an even tone as I turn to Varys he nodded his head glumly like he was thinking about something unpleasant. 

“Yes, of course, they should be here within a few weeks” With a sharp nod of my own head I opened my mouth to speak only for the door to slam open as Qhono walked in his face easy as he spoke in Dothraki. “There is red priestess here asking to see you Khaleesi.” 

With a sharp nod, I slowly began to rise from my chair as my advisors did the same and I could see a spark of rage and mistrust burning in Varys eyes. I walked out into the throne room to see a woman with red wavy hair that slipped down to her back. A right ruby pendant gleamed in the light, her red eyes studied me as her pale yet pretty heart-shaped face stared at me. 

“You should seek out the king the north Jon Snow” I could hear Tyrion let out a gasp as he slammed a hand in his face. “Of course” I watched the red woman as she smiled gently and spoke again. “He has three dragons and they are growing at a fast rate you should seek him out you three have a part to play in the prophecy, the prince that was promised shall bring the dawn and raise dragons from stone” 

My body stilled so was it true then I turned over to look at Aegon his jaw clenched as doubt pooled into his eyes. I could see the way that his hand shook with rage as the skin over his knuckles turned bone-white. 

The sight reminds me of Viserys when he lost his temper but as I looked over to the red priestess she doesn't seem bothered by his display of rage instead she shifted her gaze slowly taking time to study us both before finally I gave an answer. 

“I'm not a prince” Missandei quickly responded before the priestess could even take a breath. “Prince doesn't have a gender much like dragons so the correct translation would be a prince or princess.” 

“Doesn't quite roll off the tongue” I smiled at Tyrion's remark, ”No but I like that much better. Thank you, priestess, but if you do intend to return to Volantis you should know that my children, Aegon and I visited Volantis. Slavery has ended there so you might find it different than when you were left.” 

A shocked yet happy smile spilled onto her ruby red lips, “Thank you, your grace, my prince” With a graceful bow the guards show her to her room. I, on the other hand, took my seat on the volcanic rock throne and leaned back on the chair as I rested my head on the back of the chair. 

“You know this king in the north?” I spoke in even tone as Tyrion nodded his head sadly and Aegon glared coldly at me as if I were sitting on his throne but he didn't say a word. Instead, he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. 

Though I could see them moving just beneath his thin lids all the while golden light streamed in from the window, bathing him in an unearthly glow that forced his silver hair to shimmer. He looked handsome in the light but it didn't stir me the way that Daario and Drogo did. 

“You must forgive me 3 years ago I was spending most of my time drunk and stuck in a small little box. But before I killed my father he sent me to the north. We received a letter from a man that used to work for the family a man by the name of Janos Slynt. He was loyal to my sister and claimed that this bastard of Ned Stark had hatched 3 dragons and that we had to come quickly before Stannis took them. 

It was a 3-month journey and by the time I got there, there was no sign of dragons and Jon Snow said that never happened and shortly after Janos sent my father and sister that letter he committed mutiny and refused to follow orders so he lost his head for it. Plenty of other people told the same story but still, it didn't sit right with me. 

Now it would make sense to why there are dragons in the north Jon snow must have hidden them when I got there it would make sense on why it took them so long to open the door. Apologies your grace I didn't mean to hide this from you but like I said before I came to you I was not more than a drunken little dwarf with no purpose.” 

“Ser Barristan is it possible that he could be a bastard of my father or mother?” I look over to see a man with clouded twilight blue eyes shaking his head sadly “You and Prince Aegon are the last of your bloodline” I turned to Aegon his lean yet muscular form-pressed firmly against the rock wall his arms folded over his chest and his right leg resting over his left. His eyes still closed as his chest rose and fell softly. 

Aegon spoke his voice thick and heavy with doubt as he began to open his eyes “He could be another bloodline there were 40 families with the blood of the dragons, our ancestors flew here on their dragons but that doesn't mean that they were the only to escape. People believe dragons dead and they were wrong, the same thing could be said for the Dragonlord bloodlines.” 

His tone even as he slowly began to open his eyes the piercing intensity that filled them shocking me. I thought this boy careless and arrogant but it would seem that he thinks this king in the north is a threat. 

I looked over to Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah both were at a loss for words no one knows much about the doom of Valyria accept for that only our family and their dragons made it out but they could have been wrong. 

“I'm heading out I need some air, the moment that we have any news on this king of the north let me know.” I move out the throne room and above the grass my boot easily slipping over the ground. 

Drogon the mightiest of all of the only seemed to be getting bigger he might even grow larger than Balerion. A smile tugged at my lips at the thought of that, his molten eyes stared at me like he could sense my turmoil. His brother Rhaegal flew above the sky his green wings flapping lightly as Viserion sleep soundly. 

With every soft hiss and snore that he let out smoke-filled breath from his nose, I could only smile as I sucked in a heavy breath running my hand along with the large blocky head of Dragon his black scales resplendent as the cool warmth of his skin sizzled beneath my palm. “You looked trouble, your grace” 

The sweet tone of Ser Barristan forced me to look at him I could see how unsteady he is around Drogon, he is by far the most fierce of the bunch. But I couldn't help but smile as I nodded my head. 

“Have you ever seen this bastard of Winterfell, the one that managed to get his hand on 3 dragons?” Smiling gently he shook his head no heavily as he looked at me with cool wise eyes. 

“No, but his father, he was a good man and one that didn't deserve the fate that he got, the boy I have been told he has the most northern part of him. His father’s lady wife was a river lands lady, with auburn red hair and blue eyes. 

The bastard is the only one that has the look the north on him, well him and his sister the younger but she went missing once her father was killed my guess she ran. Your grace, I know that you wish him to be a Targaryen or dragon lord of any kind just don't be disappointed if you find out otherwise. There was one miracle and that was when Aegon came back, you two are the last of your line” 

His tone gentle but sharp with a gentle hand on my shoulder he made his way back to the castle only the soft links of his armor let me know that he had gone. 

Running a tender hand I looked at Drogon his intelligent eyes studied me with unknown intelligence. “What do you think Drogon? Do you think that there are more people like me? More dragons like you?” My tone sweet and filled with longing as he nuzzled my hand gently and let out a soft hiss. “I hope so”

  
  



	33. Aemon Targaryen

Jon POV

“He wasn't your father” The words whispered on the wind slamming hard into my heart like a Valyrian steel dagger pierces chest plating. I watched Lord Reed giving me a sad smile as he walked out of the shadows that cloaked him.

His moss-green eyes filled with regret as sadness swirled in his eyes like a never-ending storm. Doubt wormed its way into my heart and mind as I shook my head, my heart thunders in my chest erratic and burning with panic.

“I was there when you were born the war was raging and your father feared for your life so he had you and your mother moved to the tower of the joy. Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning were protecting your mother as she birthed you. Your father, me and a few Northmen went to go get her but only three of us left alive. You mother Lyanna Stark gave birth to you and after whispering your true name to your father she died with a smile on her face.”

My heart stopped as my tongue grew thick and clumsy in my mouth as all I could do was open and close my mouth. My mind whirled and I gripped tightly to the wall in the hopes to hold my balance.

My legs shook as my muscles turned to jelly as doubt ate away at my mind. My mother? I shook my head no this can't be right. I looked over to Lord Reed but he just kept giving me that same sad yet patient smile. “Jon the war was based on a lie, your mother married your father he didn’t rape her they were in love”

I wanted Sam to shut up I wanted to cut his tongue out and make sure that he never uttered those words again. But as I looked up at his soft brown eyes filled with regret and sadness he spoke in a smooth voice.

“You're not the bastard son of Ned Stark you're the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark” NO! My head ached, my mind raced and my body feels weak I knew this, a part of me knew that I had to be of Targaryen blood but that didn't make this any easier. My legs threatened to crumble under the weight of their words.

Lord Reed took few steps helping to lower me to the ground as I could collapse heavily. The cool moist stones hit my back cooling me down as my heart sped up. A wave of shame and guilt came crashing down on me. So many people died for a lie, died to that I could be here I didn't know what was worse.

“You mother begged your father to protect you with the dying breath she gave you to your uncle Ned and whispered to him, protect him his name is Aemon Targaryen. Jon, I know that this is a shock but you aren't just the king of the north, you the true king of Westeros.”

I shook my head no as I stared up at the deep moss green eyes and sad pitying smile and then at Sam who gave me a sad smile as he clutched tightly to two pieces of paper. “See for yourself it's a marriage certificate between your parents and an annulment of the marriage to Elia Martell.”

Doubt filled my mind as I lifted a shaking hand to take the papers I read the words over and over hoping for any proof that it was false, but it's true so true that it hurts, both of my parents are dead because they love me.

Love truly is the death of duty, this whole rebellion was all a lie and father, no uncle, that would make sense of why he didn't want me to take black. I would have been killed by Robert or the Lannisters.

I felt my chest grow heavy as doubt filled my mind but a small part of me thought back to my dream of who I now knew was my father he filled my mind telling me I'm the song of ice and fire, that I was a dragon. It has been staring me in the face since I found the eggs 3 years ago. I sucked in a heavy breath as I shook my head.

“Maester Aemon he knew Jon, he knew that you were his blood he doesn't know how just that you were. He told me that the way that you sing is just like your father.” I wanted to tell him to shut up that Rhaegar was never my father but that wasn't his choice he would have been had he lived but a

Baratheon slammed a hammer into his chest. If only he hadn't died, this would have been cleared up then so many Stark lives wouldn't have ended how they did, they would have never gone south.

My mind swirled with doubt and regrets as Lord Reed spoke softly, “You look like him you have the northern coloring but you have his face but those that know your father are across the narrow seas or they are dead. You don't have to tell the lords if you don't want but you need to know” I nodded my head as I stumble to my feet.

“I'm going to go for a walk, I need time alone to process all of this” Reed nodded his head and so did Sam. I could only make my way through the court steps the lords were too busy feasting to follow me. If they knew who I was would they fight for me or would they leave? What if they call for my head?

I shook my head slowly what would be my crime? Being born isn't a crime, would they think me mad like Aerys, or cruel. Would they try to kill my children out of fear that I might not be sound of mind?

My heart thundered in my chest as panic swelled in me. The cool winds whipped at me as I sucked in an unsteady breath the cold air hitting my teeth and forcing me to shiver as I made my way to the back gate to see my girls.

They rested on the large looming hill, the ground burnt a deep black as ashen skulls of horses, cows, and pigs laid at their feet. Tessarion noticed me first her silver eyes studied me as she sensed my pain and turmoil.

She gave me a soft mewl as Meleys her blue eyes filled with look that said that we love you, you not because of your blood. Then there was Tyraxes who seemed to be sleeping through all of this I couldn't help but laugh as I made my way to Meleys.

Her blue eyes watched me worriedly as I ran a hand along with her head as I took in a breath. The soft mewls of Tessarion made me turn to see her head in my face her slim yet large head stared back at me as her horns looked like pure silver in the light. I smiled gently as I ran my other hand along with her head.

“They have grown” I looked back to see Sam a few feet from them but his eyes were trained on me. I said what I wanted space, I could only be here more than a few minutes. With a burning sigh, I sat on the ground folding my legs as I nodded my head firmly.

“Yeah it's just like Aemon said thought now I suppose he is my great uncle, anyway the magic in the land, in the heart tree, it does them well they aren't a big as they are going to get but they are big enough that I can ride them. Gendry is trying to make them armor they are going to need it for the long night.”

I spoke in a chilling voice as Tessarion rested her head in my lap, while Meleys rested her chin on my shoulder, she stared intently at Sam I could see how uncomfortable he was as he spoke in a more skittish voice.

“I didn't just come back because of your parentage I found two sources of dragon glass, one is in a hidden mine one which I’m sure is in the tower of joy the place of your birth.” I didn't want to hear this right now but this would decide the fate of the living world so I listened.

“The other is at Dragonstone the ancient seat of the Targaryen’s they received it long before the doom.” I nodded my head numbly as I looked over to Tyraxes her soft snores were accompanied by black smoke and red flames every once in a while.

Seeing her sleep so put me at ease like even if the world was ripped from me this would remain constant. “Aye but Dragonstone is very close to Kings Landing and Dorne is even further not to mention that if we wanted the glass from Dorne they wouldn’t just give it to us, they would want something for it.”

The thought haunted me I didn’t want to end up like the Rhaenys the thought that they could take down one of my dragons worried me and I wasn't going to be put all three of my girls at risk.

“Yes we should have this discussion with the other northern lords but it seems like it might not matter if that smith truly can create Valyrian steel, it still it would be best to have dragon glass.”

I sighed heavily as I nodded my head “Alright have the maesters send out ravens to all the northern lords and ask them to come here so that we can speak on the matter of the great war.”

With a firm nod, Sam started to walk off but stopped at the last moment. “I know that this is hard for you, you had to grieve the loss of your father once already and now you have to grieve two more lost parents I'm sorry”

I nodded my head in thanks but the melancholy feeling that rushed over me made me think about Jenny’s song and so I began to sing.

“High in the hall of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghost, ones she had lost and the ones she had found, and the ones who had loved her the most.”

My sweet and sullen words had hung on the air drift amongst the wind in sullen silence as I noticed Meleys head swaying as her kids grew heavy and the ocean blue eyes began to grow tired.

“The ones who have been gone for so very long, she couldn't remember their names. They spin her around on the damp old stones, spun away all her sorrow and pain and she never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, nerve wanted to leave”

Slowly Meleys laid down wrapping her head in front of me. Soon only the soft pants of Tessarion told me that she was sleeping. My voice grew thick with sorrow but somehow it added to the beauty of the song.

“They dance through the day and into the night through the snow that swept through the halls. From winter to summer than winter again till the wall did crumble and fall. And she never too wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave, and she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. Never wanted to leave.”

I leaned into Tessarion’s side. The warmth of her filled me and chased away the winter winds. I wished that I could see Lady Catelyn’s face when she found out she that I wasn’t a bastard at all but a king but that would never happen now, a bitter laugh left my lips as some spoke calmly.

“You sing beautifully your grace” I looked up the sound of a boy as I looked up from my thoughts I could see Pod a small smile on his face as he watched the dragon with a mystified and shocked look. “So I have been told what are you doing out here” My soft questioning tone took him by surprise as he shrugged his shoulder lazily.

“I hear your singing your voice carried on the wind and I wanted to see the source. I didn't think that you sang, your grace.” I smile gently and nodded my head sadly, “They are the only ones I usually sing for, most warriors don't boast about their singing.” I shook my head softly as I leaned a little further into Tessarion for a moment before rising.

“Shall we had to head to the great hall I'm sure that they are still celebrating the rescue.”

The only lords here are Reed, Manderly, Mormont and Glover the others will take at least a fortnight maybe a little shorter if they ride with all their might. But for now, I'm going to try to push it all out of my mind.

A Fortnight Later

The frigid morning air hit my skin as I looked to my right to see Sans she has been acting strangely spending more and more time with the Vale and Little finger. She claimed that she had been talking about repairing tunnels to connect the castle to the storehouse and barns.

But I knew that there wasn't something right I would catch her staring at me at times with wide eyes other times with hate and doubt. I didn't know what it was with her but I haven't trusted her since the battle of the bastards.

I didn't need the Vale and now they act like they were the one that saved the day. I don't need numbers when I had the girls at my back but they are making it seem like the only reason that Bolton's lost is because of them.

Bullshit but what the hell could l say that I don't need or want you, the great war is coming and once they march on the wall I knew that we would need every man that we have. I didn't have the men to piss off the vale, not now anyway. I watched as the other lords came through the gate nodding gently at me as they started to dismount their horses.

“Your grace” Davos’s flea bottom accent field my ears as I watched him clutching tightly to a thin brown scroll and on the seal of the ribbon is a three-headed dragon.  
The Targaryen symbol, my symbol, my breath caught in my throat as I pull the scroll from him and open it gently.

Reading once then twice, then a small sense of relief flooded me I don't know if it was a fact that I wasn't alone or i it was the fact that they are summoning me to the very place that I needed to go but relief filled me.

“Sansa?” I spoke in an even tone as I glared at her, slowly she turned her head back her fierce blue eyes turned cold with hate. “May I speak with you, Ser Davos can you show our guests to the great hall we will be there in a minute.”

I watch him nod his head his eyes shifted worriedly as he saw how tense Sansa grew. Her eyes flashed with worry dousing the fire in her eyes as I place a scroll deep into her palms. I don't know what her problem is but it is pissing me off I would have yelled at her but I was in no mood.

After a few moments of silence, she dropped her hands forcing the scroll to slip from her field of vision as she gave me a pointed stare. “This could be false a ploy by Cersei” I glared coldly at her but shaking my head no

“Read the last bit”

“All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes. “So what?” I looked at her, her impatient tone racking against my nerves as my rage threatened to get the best of me. “That's what he said to me the night we first met, it's really from him and even if it’s a ploy I'll be taking the girls with me so I will be fine.”

If she thought that I was going to leave them here with her she is out of her mind.

Between her and Littlefinger I don't know which one of them is worse both of them go up the nest at least once a day when they think that I don't notice, at times like this I can see through my girls' eyes and each time they both try to touch them.

The girls know better than to snap at them they simply fly off but if she thought that I trust her after all her lies, I understand that she went through all seven hells on earth as hate-filled my eyes.

“You can't be serious you can't tell them yes, you can't bend the knee and you can't bring your dragons” I gave her a cold glare before speaking in an even tone, “We need that island and if what she wrote is true we need her dragons they are bigger than mine. They have dragon glass and so does Dorne. We need it so I'm going, Sansa, you will lead in my stead.”

I took off into the great hall and told the men more of the same and an uproar of rage filled the air but once I made the situation clear I knew that they couldn’t argue. Mormont, Reed, Glover, and Manderly didn't bother saving Wylis had guaranteed their loyalty.

Now here I stood in front of my mother statue, my heart aches at the thought, I hoped to find here my whole life and she was right below my feet. “Your grace” I glared at Sam and Davos as they walked in the crypt “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jon or Aemon gods anything is better than your grace.” I chuckled sadly as Sam spoke in even tone.

“She might be your family but just remember that we need that dragon glass and don't forget to ask about Dorne” Sam motherly tone forces me to frown as I rolled my eyes before turning to Davos he simply hid a smile as I nodded my head, I'm going to meet my other family but should I tell her, I didn't even tell my own family, my men,.

Ser Davos knew I told him but only after he hounded me for a week, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to tell the others not yet once the war is won they could hate me all they wanted. “Alright let's set head out for Dragon Stone”

Aegon POV

The soft shaking of the ship shook me as the sound of thunder boomed loudly in my ears as piercing wails shook me awake. I dart from the bed hitting my head hard on the bunk above my own.

A burning pain shot through my skull forcing a soft thumping pain to form behind my eyes. “Davos get up” I called out to him but all I heard were soft snores and as I rose could see a boy with a sullen face and piercing gray eyes.

He looked like me with more comely features and curly black hair that hung in a knotted mess. Grumbling gentle he began to rub his head as he stared coldly at me but I don't think that he was really seeing me but through me. “Davos damn you” He struggled to his feet as he stumbled as the boat lurched to the left.

Shoving him back down onto his bed as lightning cracked and thunder boomed so loudly that I thought it might be cannon fire. “Tyraxes get off the ship your too big for that” He mumbled lowly as more loud screeches filled the air forcing the boy out of this bed.

His body rigid and exhausted as he stumbled up the steps, my body moving along with his.

As he shoved the wooden door it opened hard wind and ice-cold rain pelted my skin forcing a shiver to leave my lips as I struggled to stay on my feet. Shivers rippled through me as the sharp pungent smell attacked my senses as I watched blue lightning flash against the sky. Claps of thunder filled the air as I noticed three dragons each flying low close of the ocean as the wind ripped through the air.

“Tessarion, Meleys, Tyraxes find a place to take cover until the storm passes then come find me it's too dangerous for you to be flying high with the lighting.” Booming and loud his voice echoed in my ear as he managed to roar louder than the thunder as it snapped while deep blue lighting strikes the ocean just a few feet from where the boat was I jumped back but this man didn't he had a sly smile on his face like he knew I was freaking out. “Who are you?”

He turned to me and shock ripped through my body as my jaw hung wide and his piercing eyes seemed to settle on me as fires spiked in his eyes. Before I could say a word I feel myself fading as he spoke in an amused tone. “Must be new at this stay out of my head boy”

I woke up in a thin layer of sweat my silk sheet clung tightly to my back as I turned my head swiftly to the sound of soft screeching and flapping wings. I noticed Rhaegal staring intently at me, his bronze eyes studying me as his wings flapped wildly against the air. Soft screeches filled the air as I smiled gently at him.

It was a time like this when I looked at him and I felt humbled a gorgeous creature I never thought that I would see. I thought he was nothing more than a beast that plagued my dreams at night. But now with him staring at me the sensation of a chord pulling at my heart pulled even harder as our bond grows stronger with each moment.

“I'm fine Rhaegal just a dream go I'm fine” I smiled gently at him as my heart pounded with panic threatening to jump from my chest as my dream gripped me. Even as I went and threw my head back on my soft feather pillows as the sound of Rhaegals wings faded until my mind wander back to that boy. Why did he look like me, like my father?.

My mind race widely as I took a few calming breaths but to no avail, my heart pounded like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. “My prince” I felt my head falling to the side as I noticed Lord Jon walking in a soft smile pulling at his lips as he nodded politely to me before taking in an easy breath.

“Come you should eat before your cousins get here” I knew that he is right but my heart and mind both seemed more focused on my dream. Or could it have been a vision, Dany told me about how she had a dream about a dragon lord who was dying could this be the same person.

But why would I dreaming about him, I hear that the magic in my family's blood gives us gifts and I just thought that they meant hatching dragons and taming them.

With a steady breath, I began to pull myself out of bed, slipping on a black doublet with red trim and a pair of black trousers and with red boots with black trim. Slipping on a short sword to my belt I made my way down the steps. Jon studied me as he stood to my right his body easy and cool as he turned to look at me studying me.

“You had another strange dream I can see it in your face the other night it was riding that beast into a war agonist dead men what is it now” His tone cool yet annoyed as I glared coldly at him rage bubbling deep in my chest as I spoke with a cold lashing voice.

“Don't call Rhaegal a beast he’s far more intelligent than most men and as for the dream it was nothing I saw a boy with three dragons and gray eyes with black curls he saw me told me to stay out of his head and then I woke up that is all and keep these dreams to yourself I didn't tell you so that you could go gossiping with the other lords.”

I wanted to scream that I wasn't mad like my grandfather but I said none of that and instead walked through the halls the soft echoes of my boots filled my ears as I notice a Dornish ship on the horizon.

“It would seem like it is too late for me to eat they will be here before I even get to the great hall.” Excitement boiled in my chest I'm finally going to meet my mother's side of the family.


	34. Outburst and Envy

Sansa POV 

_ I watched Lord Reed making his way into the crypts first I wanted to scream at him to demand that he explain why he thought he had every right to go into the Stark family crypts. But then the fat boy same walked in and then Jon after him. He had that same haunted look on his face but somehow he seemed grimmer.  _

_ Walking briskly I moved through the yard silently as men toasted their ale to the return of Wylis. The air grew cold and rigid as tension grew so thick in the air that my breath caught in my throat. Not a moment later Lord Reed's haunting words filled my ears. “He wasn't your father”  _

_ “I was there when you were born the war was raging and your father feared for your life so he had you and your mother moved to the tower of the joy. Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne the sword of the morning were protecting your mother as she birthed you. Your father, me and a few Northmen went to go get her but only three of us left alive. You mother Lyanna Stark gave birth to you and after whispering your true name to your father she died with a smile on her face.” _

_ No that can't be right Father would never sleep with his own sister and why would the king's guard be there if that had been at Rhaegar's side he might not have died. A cold chill force my lips to part as goosebumps rose against my skin.  _

_ Hiding in the shadows as I noticed Jon stumbling to stand as he gripping tightly to the wall for support. He looked broken and shock-like he didn't know any of this, if he was lying he was really good at it.  _

_ “Jon the war was based on a lie, your mother married your father he didn’t rape her they were in love” The fat boy spoke as he looked at Jon with warm and gentle brown eyes as the heaviness of his words sat heavy in my chest as well as Jon’s. He is the son of the she-wolf my aunt Lyanna and the son of the prince Rhaegar that is why he can control the dragons.  _

_ I knew that it had anything to do with the wargs and I'm sure that more than a few northern lords had to think that his blood was of old Vaylria. Lord reed helped him to the ground as a look of pity bloomed in his eyes as his lips pulled into a sad smile. “You're not the bastard son of Ned Stark you're the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark” _

_ Jon looked to be paling as his body shock and his jaw grew slack, Lord Reed gave him a look of pity but his chilling voice continued to fill the air.  _

_ “You mother begged your father to protect you with the dying breath she gave you to your uncle Ned and whispered to him, protect him his name is Aemon Targaryen. Jon, I know that this is a shock but you aren't just the king of the north, you the true king of Westeros.” _

_ I felt stunned, not knowing what to do or think I could only stand there as the fat boy move his hand in it were two thick pieces of brown parchment covered in a thin layer of dust.“See for yourself it's a marriage certificate between your parents and an annulment of the marriage to Elia Martell.” _

_ My mind spun he is the true king of Westeros he isn't the son of Ned Stark at all. He is father elder sister's son. Shocker ran through me as I stumble my way back to great hall what am I to do with this front. That means he could take Winterfell from me he is the true heir, not me.  _

It's been a fortnight since I found the truth since Jon found out the what and who he is truly the king of Westeros yet he hasn't told the men. Even now as he left for Dragon Stone to meet his Aunt what are the chance that he will come back and if he does will he have bent the knee? Rage burned in me as I sucked in a sad breath as I saw the drones flying overhead they screeched happy little they knew that they were going to meet more of their kind.

But what am I to do “Were those dragons?” I looked over to see Brandon the blackfish Tully at his side is Brienne a slight smile on his face as he stared at them in wonder. Brienne looked at them as well but she didn't see them as my uncle did she saw the dragon that nearly killed up for getting too close to Jon. 

“We saw his grace leaving where was he going?” I sighed heavily as my chest cave in and my shoulder dropped roughly making me feel like my whole body is collapsing. But as I inhale a sweet and loving smile fell on my lips. 

“He is heading to Dragonstone there is a dragon glass mine there and he and his men are hoping to mine it before the great war starts, uncle I thought that you were under siege at river run?” 

I spoke in a sickly sweet voice that forces him to smile as he hugged me and kissed me gently on the cheek. Love filling his eyes as he cupped my right check with his large meaty hand his skin callous and rough against my own. “You so much like your mother, I'm sorry for your loss” 

“But yes the Freys had me under siege the fool Jaime Lannister sent my nephew in the castle hoping that he could get me to yield but your uncle let me escape before handing the castle over.” 

“I swam as far north as possible when your lady Brienne found me and asked me to come with her to Winterfell and since I had no were left to run to I agreed. I heard right you are saying that your bastard brother is king in the north. I thought that your mother never like that boy.”

If only he knew if only all of them knew that bastard boy is the rightful heir to the iron throne would they still dare to call him a bastard? My uncle fell into my right while Brienne fell into my left on our way to the great hall I finally broke the silence.

“He is more than he sees uncle he hatched the first 3 dragons in Westeros in more than 300 years. Since then he has been using them to fight, if it wasn't for his dragon then we would have had a hard time beating the Bolton forces, those three dragons alone killed 2,000 men in less than a few minutes” 

“There gorgeous but dangerous, they have also been used to make the ground more fertile for the first time in almost a few 100 years bear island will take in a harvest instead of just fish. Jon also saved Lord Mandrlys son from certain death if Ceresi has her way”

Even as I sang his praise a fire of hate burned my chest he has also lied to everyone high born and low born alike. If he were to tell the truth, would the lords even side with him, after I first heard the news I didn't know what to make of it. 

After many cups of wine and a few careless words on my part littlefinger found out, the next morning I had hope that it had been a dream. But then he told me that if I truly wanted to help the north I should tell the lords the truth and let them choose their monarch. “Seem you think highly of him and that Bolton bastard he is dead isn't he” 

Uncles cool and calloused words shook me from my thoughts as I looked over to see uncles cool blue eyes. Hate and rage burned in them as a devious and malicious smile began to form on my face. 

“Yes, very dad I let his dogs have him though it cost us Rickon, Ramsay put 3 arrows in him right before the battle started. He rests beside Robo and father now.” My heart still aches but it was Jons fault. He should have burned them all the moment he saw Ramsay nick that first arrow. Now that is just one less Stark of Winterfell for him to contend. 

“Sorry to hear that love but you have your home back and your brother I hope that one day these lads can finally be at peace. The north has suffered more than any other kingdom.”

With a sad shake of his head, I swallowed my rising rage a lot of good people my aunt, uncle, and grandfather is among the loss thanks to Jon and his father. 

We made it into the great hall warmth and cheers swirled around me as all the northern lords laugh and drank even Lady Mormont had a small smile on her face as she spoke with her men. 

As I made my way up to the Dias with my uncle and Brienne I noticed Little Finger as he dipped his head and spoke in a low tone. “Did you really let him leave with the dragons they could have been yours. Free from Jon's control you could have had time to take them for yourself.”

His honey-sweet words filled my ear as I did my best not to scum to his sweet words. But, as I sunk further into the chair Litter Finger, sat next to me and spoke again each word poking at my resolve and loosening my lips. 

“If he were to take the iron throne you could have him make the north an independent kingdom for you to rule.” I ignore him but the days were long and the night in the great hall even longer. Sweet words filled my ears as I did my best not to listen but then the words cut so deep that I couldn't ignore them.

His lips ghosted against my ear the smoothness of his lips the warmth of his breath on the back of my neck. I shudder as his words echoed against my skull as the sweet scent of spice wine filled my nose. 

“If your father had told the truth about all of it you wouldn't have been forced to the capital you wouldn't have endured all that suffering.If Jon had been the king of Westeros, Rob, Rickon, Arya, Bran, your mother and father they wouldn't be dead. Your father lied the same lie that Jon is keeping and sooner or later that lie will poison the north.” Those words were my own undoing as I slammed my hand hard against the table all the eyes of the lords and ladies drifted onto me. 

Their cool eyes filled with confusion as I spoke in a cool tone my meat thunder and panic seized me but it's too late to go back now. “Jon Snow is no bastard he is the true born son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen they got married in secret, Jon is Aemon Targaryen the rightful king of Westeros and he wasn’t going to tell any of you so that he could remain king in the north. My father kept that same lie for 21 years and he causes the downfall of the whole north. The Stark, Glovers, Manderlys, Mormonts they wouldn't have had to fight the boy king Joffery because Jon would have been king. All of our sufferings is the fault of this one lie.” The words slide through the air and it's too late to take them back. 

Lord Reed stood up burning with rage as his moss-green eyes burned with hate for me while Sam the fat boy from the night's watch shrunk a little in his seat as an uneasy silence ran over the room. Nothing but silence for the room as Lord Reed stormed out the great hall. I collapsed heavily in my chair as Lady Mormon, Lord Glover, and Lord Manderly stood up along with a few other lesser hours. 

The men said nothing but Lady Mormont gave me a cold glare as she spoke in a cold tone, “His mother is my namesake if what you say is true and even if it is true he is still the king in the north he is still a Star. What did you do when the Boltons took your home. You ran to his grace and begged him to make is better. He marched on the host and burned them with his dragons. When the people were afraid we were going to starve before winter's end, he burns the fields with his dragons. When we had no way of killing the dead man he went south and here you sit claiming he is the cause of our suffering he will always be my king and you will be nothing more than a traitor.” 

With those cruel and lashing words, she stormed out along with her means as well as the other lords that stood with her. A total of 6 including Reed left in outrage while others sat stunned, not knowing what to make of it. All the while I could see the way that Little Fingers lips pulled into a triumph and amused grin.

Jon POV 

I felt uneasy as I watched the shore coming into few doubt slithered its way into my mind who was that boy. Silver-haired and violet eyes he looked like me, he couldn't have been my elder brother. He is dead though I suppose after finding out who I am that I shouldn't knock the thought just because it might seem improbable. 

I didn't like it though the thought that maybe my brother might be alive filled me with immense guilt if he were to find out who I was that my existence is the reason that his mother and our sister is dead. The reason that our father is dead what might he do to me? 

I felt like I was bouncing on the balls of my feet when I began to walk across the deck, the soft clicking of my feet didn't stop me from getting lost in my thoughts. What could I do if he or our darling aunt found out that their claims to the throne aren't solidified as long as I'm alive. The moment that my father divorced his mother and married mine his claimed weaned and if father had disinherited them what would happen. I'm having the same look into it in that old master journal but who knows. 

When I was born Dany had lost all right to be the queen and what of Aegon would he fight me for a throne that I didn't want? Would she marry him? Marry me? Aegon had 2 wives, could she take 2 husbands? Would I even want that? 

My brother and I have the better claims but she has larger armies, and larger dragons she holds all fo the power but I don't want that stupid throne but I won't just give the north up. 

“Your grace you look pale, we will be within sight of DragonStone soon” I looked back to see Davos he has a slight grin on his face he knew how much I hated it when he called me your grace.

I could only smile sadly at him as he chuckled as he stood next to me a sly grin on his face as he spoke in a cool tone. “If you don't calm down the girls will get whipped into their own worried frenzy and you know how protective they can be of you.” 

I turned to look at Davos a light smile spreading to his eyes lighting up his worn leathery skin from many days out on boats much like this one. “I can't help it that storm last night shook the ship so badly that I thought it might capsize we should be lucky that only a few men were injured and only a couple drowned. It doesn't ease my tension about this meeting I might be fireproof and I might be half Targaryen but I'm all Stark and my mother, father, uncle, and grandfather went south and they died. My brother went south and he died, my brother and sister on my father died for all I know died in the south. This is no place for a Stark” 

I still felt conflicted I want more than to know my blood father but much like the man that me, d me ,he is gone. I embrace the part of me that can control and bond with dragons but did I want to know my family. Embrace the monster that my grandfather was the only thing as bad as beginning the daughter of the mad king is being the grandson fo the mad king and the son of the raping prince. 

“That might be true but your also a Targaryen no matter how much you wish that you weren't.” I could only shake my head sadly and harden my heart may the old gods and the gold of Valyria protect me. 


	35. Hostages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end

Daenerys POV 

The soft crashing of the waves filled my ears as I looked at Tyrion who is at my right he was picking lint off of his doublet. I watched as two mighty ships one of them bearing a sun pierced by a spear the other the golden rose of the Tyrell’s, I knew that Tyrion is worried what his niece might have to say. 

I watched the ocean as the ships moved closer and closer into the bay, as they stopped at the docks my heart hammers in my chest and so it begins. The king in the north will come here soon and he will bend the knee and then tell me how he came to have 3 dragons.

If there is one thing that I can say about Aegon is that he knew that this king in the north would be a threat if we didn't watch out for him. Missandei stood silently at my back while Grey Worm, Ser Jorah, and Ser Barristan stood to my left their hands lying against the pommel of their weapons. 

I didn't see Aegon my guess he is either waiting in the throne room or he is late waking up, I heard his voice this morning he was mumbling under his breathtaking out a thunderstorm and dragons.

He kept saying the names Tyraxes, Tessarion, and Meleys over and over again I didn't know what that meant but I didn't know if I should bother him about it. So instead I kept walking if he wanted to talk about it then he would. 

I felt the soft and moist soil shifting beneath my feet as I watched the Dornish descending from their ship first. A woman with thick tumbling black curls and almond-shaped brown eyes stared at me her mocha skin shimmering with a thin layer of sweat as she stood in a dress of pure brown silk beside her a boy that couldn't have been older than 16 name days stood with three girls. 

One a thick burly girl with black hair pulled back into a glossy braid and with a spear clinging to her back, the next girl had a lighter complexion, more of a light mocha and her soft and silky curls were pulled into a spilling long braid that stopped at her lower back, a black whip made of leather sat contentedly on her hip. Finally, the last girl even more fair-skinned hers was more of a pale white color with soft faded blue eyes and blond almost silver-colored hair that stops at her ear. Two twins dagger sat on either one of her hips. 

“Uncle?” I hear a sweet and confused voice filled the air as I noticed a girl with bouncy blond curls the color of gold moving amongst the Dornish, she looked to be around 17 name days. Her curls shaded her face as well as hiding a long ugly scar and a missing word. 

Her emerald eyes glowing in worry, rushing into her uncle’s arms she had to dip to one knee. “Oh uncle it was horrible in Dorne a boy of the Dayne family tied to kill me, he missed and scarred me who will want to marry me now.” 

Tears spilled from her as her emerald eyes darkened into a jade green, she pulled from her uncle’s embrace sadness filling her eyes, although she is still very pretty even with the scar and missing one ear. 

“I'm sorry that you shouldn't have gone through that dear, but it was your mothers doing that caused all that suffering. Come let's get you a room in the castle that is if we have your leave, your grace.” 

The tentative and worried voice of Tyrion took me by surprise when I nodded my head the Lannister girl gave me wide green eyes. “I heard that you have dragons can I see them some time” 

A soft smile of pity pulled at my lips as I nodded my head gently before she rushed off with her uncle, only then did I turn to Ellaria her eyes filled with hate as she glared coldly at the girl like she had been the one to wrong them. 

“Even as we speak her mother is finding a way into Dorne soon I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to load our ships. The prince even now is loading his armies on ships while he still can, there is only one naval fleet left and I'm sure that the crow's eye will side with the queen in the hope of having her. The seas are going to get a lot more dangerous, so while we can we are trying to get all of our soldiers out. She is a hostage and as long as we have her, her family won't dare attack.” 

Ellaria stone-cold voice shook me as I noted the cold yet decisive and murderous look in her eyes. “That being said we don’t have enough ships to get all of our soldiers out” 

Ellaria gave me a cold stare as the other two girls gave me polite smiles, the larger of the three though gave me an angry look. She spoke her voice husky and gruff and thick with a Dornish accent. “We were told that your nephew, our cousin is here that he isn't truly dead. The reason that my father is dead and uncle and cousins want war is this true?” 

I smiled gracefully before nodding my head slowly and turned to look back at Varys. “It would seem that our master of whispers had the foresight to save my dear nephew. The moment that city was sacked Varys switched out my nephew with another newborn babe he bought form a low born. He switched them out and the moment the battle for the throne had been decided he sent Aegon to live with Lord Jon Connington of Griffin Roost. He will be at the meeting you may see for yourself.”

As I finished the tale I turned to see Ellaria and the girls exchange doubtful looks I looked past their doubtful faces to see a large man with a bright red face and red-rimmed eyes he must be Lord Mace I felt bad for him to have his children killed and then butchered. did he ever know the truth?. His mother walked out clad in all black, her expression cold, she stood still as stone, but her eyes meant business. 

Aegon POV 

I leaned back in my council seat my head heavy and exhaustion still very much clinging to my body, I didn't think that I spent so little time sleeping until last night. With a tired yawn I turned to see the door opening slightly, I watched as Dany walked into the room first. her lilac-colored eyes, not the least bit shocked that I was in the room. 

“I didn't think that you were up Aegon” Her tone gentle and teasing as I rolled my eyes at her. “I just woke up if we are being honest I'm exhausted have the others landed ashore yet?” 

I watched Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan walk-in neither of them all that important and looking at the Iron Born forced me to roll my eyes. But my heart thudded with anticipation as finally, a woman walked in, her spilling black curls and almond-shaped eyes that look like a cool pool of dependent brown chocolate, mocha skin hidden beneath with a sheer silk brown dress. My uncle's paramour, she took one look at me as something in her changed and her hard features softened with doubt and shock. 

Her brows dipped and knotted before finally, she saw something that made a small smile tug at her lips. Running a gentle hand over my cheek she smiled gently at me. “My you look like him but you have your mother’s cheekbones and her nose.” Smiling at me, she moved to her seat and a soft flutter filled my heart as my cousins all of the girls came in glaring at me. 

“I'm Nymeria but everyone calls me Nym” Her smile sweet and gentle she nodded her head to me before turning to a fair-skinned girl with soft silver blond hair that stopped at her ears. “This is Tyene and this is Obara she's the eldest don't mind her” Her tone sweet like honey as I felt my heart flutter and my palm begins to dampen with sweat. “Here I thought that the rumors were false but I hear you have dragons” 

An old woman with deep blue eyes and ample wrinkles littering her pale skin stared back at me. She wore some hideous wimple on her head and a black dress for mourning. After her came a large oaf of a man his nose bright red as well as the rest of his face shimmers of clear snot pooled below his nose just above his lip. His watery blue eyes were red-rimmed like he had been crying. 

I glared at them both they must be the fools from Highgarden at least all of Dorne has the backs of the Martell’s if anything were to happen to Highgarden the rest of the reach would crumble.

I didn't like that they held too much power and if they were to lose it then the Reach would be lost. That is what I told my aunt and she heeded my advice but I don't think that he plans to do anything to secure their hold.

“Now that you know the boy isn't a fake can we move onto important matters,” Her voice cold as she gave me a pointed narrow stare before turning back to my aunt. 

Dany only gave a sad smile that said sorry she is like this with everyone, lowering herself onto the chair all the others did as well. Each tossed me one last glance before they started making their reports.

Daenerys POV 

The meeting passed by with ease, the Tyrells we're heading back to Highgarden to marshal their troops and the IronBorn are going to ferry over the rest of the Dornish troops here along with the rest of the Martell line. 

“Even as we speak there are ships being loaded up with rations, supplies, and men that are to make their journey here. Trystane and the Lannister girl will stay here with you but the sand snakes are coming back with me. Prince Doran and Arianne are going to be some of the last to leave.” 

“You have all had a long journey stay for a while or leave now that is up to you but I’m sure it has been tiring. Ellaria you and your daughters can leave for Dorne with the Iron fleet and Lady Olenna you and your son can head back to reach until then less…..” 

A powerful roar filled the air, three of them and I didn’t recognize them. I stood up abruptly looking over to see a dragon of pure red and ruby eyes flapping his wings beating them against the sky as her tail flapped wildly. 

I turned back to see Aegon rising from his chair and running to the window. I did the same as doubt and shock seeped through my bones. His vibrant scales shimmered in the light and as he turned his ruby eyes to us they were piercing and cold. With a look of hate and mistrust, he launched into the clouds blinding him from out sight. 

“I thought that you only have 3 dragons?” The echoing voice of Ellaria washed over me her hand waving at the window as a small smile began to pull at my lips. “I do those aren't my dragons please enjoy some time on land I must head to head to the throne room, Lord Tyrion, Missandei would you show the king in the north to my throne”

Jon POV 

I watched Tyrion walking over to me his eyes drawn from the sky in worry as my heart began to fill with doubt. He moved just a bit closer as I noticed a girl moving to me not the least bit worried which was her first mistake, she carried herself with purpose and pride her golden eyes and cinnamon curls stopped her shoulders. 

“We shall take your weapons before you met the queen” I glared coldly at her as her men took a step forward out of reflex I went to grab my sword. The old pommel felt secure against my grip as the sand slipped beneath my feet and the waves lapped at my heels. With a mighty roar, Meleys dropped to the ground snapping angrily as Tessarion’s cool whitetail wrapped protectively around my men. 

Her wings beating against the ground, the Dothraki jumped back their leather and brown jackets shaking in the wind as Tyrion seemed more than a little surprised, his eyes shifted to me with panic gripping his green gaze. But much like the others, he is looking at the wrong thing, they all were, they were looking at two dragons scary though they were, it's the third one that they don't see coming that they need to worry about. 

Tyraxes let out a mighty roar shaking the sand as the waves were drowned out by her rage, her shadow falling over the queen's men as I stared at her blood-red wings, her body blotted out the sun as Tyrion dropped to the ground in time to avoid her claws. 

Tessarion wrapped her head around me until my hand found its way around her scratching her chin gently as Tyraxes slammed hard against the ground her heat filled me as she let out another fierce roar.

Her lips pulled back to reveal her murderous teeth as she snapped and hissed at Tyrion, the girl with caramel brown skin didn't seem the least bit threatened. Sure she took a shocked step back but she didn't have fear in her eyes like Tyrion or the Dothraki did. 

“You have been around dragons for a while, haven't you?” I looked over to her smiling gently as my right hand fell from my sword and rested gently on Tyraxes back. “Easy girls they aren't going to harm us. we will hand over our weapons but I expect them back” 

My tone cool and commanding as I spoke in high Valyrian “Riñi jikagon rest ēza issare iā bōsa flight” Shocked the girl looked at me a softness filling her eyes as Tessarion and Meleys beat their wings against the sky and started to take off. A few more sweet words and curses got Tyraxes to calm down long enough to fly off with her sister. 

“Sorry about that Lord Tyrion” My tone smooth and sly as my men laughed gently I unbuckled my sword belt before taking a few steps closer. Gripping tightly to my sword I could hear the words of Mormont playing in my mind. 

“Don't lose it again” His tone taunted me as I nodded my head to the girl before handing off my weapons as my men did the same, I walked in step with her, her soft smile forcing my own to rise. 

“Gaogamon ao vao sagon se Quptenkys Ēngos iā Valyrio Eglie” I spoke easily but she simply smiled at me but didn't say a word as she fell back in step and Tyrion took her place. “I didn't even know that you knew high Valyrian and don't take it personally Missandei isn't fond of strange men. Trust me I serve her majesty and she barely even talks to me.” I had a quip but at the tip of my tongue but then thought better of it so didn't say a word. 

Daenerys POV

I stood at the very door of the throne room even from here I could see three dragons with the most radiant and iridescent scales. I have never seen such thick diamond-like scales and they shone back at me just as Tyrion and Missandei greeted them. A dragon with a thick silver body and by far the largest of the three flew behind his master. He seemed far too large to be just three years old he was the same size that Drogon was in the fighting pits 2 years ago

Curious, streaks of white and gray ran down her neck and chest but her tail the pursuit of white as his body glitters like diamonds in the light as a blue dragon dropped to his right. 

Bright blue and silver eyes studied Tyrion, as he and the Dothraki took slow steps back. Missandei seemed to be a bit nervous but not fearful, she is used to my dragons but not these. As they stood firm I could see a group of men on a rowboat slowly make their way to the shore but the red one. Where is he? I watched as shadow befell the ocean I gripped tightly to the door as I watch the last dragon drop in between the king in the north and Tyrion, a dragon with blood-red scales.

A man with piercing gray eyes and black curls walked onto the beach with an amused smile on his face. Silver and blue eyes looked back at my mine unafraid, their cold and calculating eyes filled with intelligence.

Aegon stood stiff beside me a look of terror haunted his face as he spoke in a low tone mumbling those same words that he had in his sleep. “Tessarion, Meleys, Tyraxes those are the names of his dragon he was the one in my dreams.” 

So he had them too, the strange dreams that called out to him in the night. A chilling sensation ran over me as I recalled my own dream from last night “I was on a boat thunder boomed overhead and men were thrown overboard while screeches of worry filled the air, I thought that I was hearing my dragons but….” 

Aegon turned to look at me mystified and a confused look on his own face as his body grew cold and rigid, could this boy truly be another dragon lord. Doubt filled my mind but as I watched him there, dragon blood had to be flowing through his veins and by the looks of it from a powerful bloodline if he could control three dragons, bond with three of them. I wonder if he had ridden them yet. 

Aegon and I stood there in shocked silence just watching them walk up the long winding steps as a cool voice that I knew to be Ser Barristan's cut through the air. “You grace what is all that screeching about it is one of the dragons?”

I turned back to see Ser Jorah to the left and Ser Barristan on the right of the throne. Calmly I took each step before dropping heavily into my throne as I looked over to the main door where slowly Aegon was moving away.

“Yes but not my dragons, it looks like this bastard king truly does have dragons.” I hid my joy behind an impassive mask. I sat gently on my seat as I noticed my allies walking out of the war room.

Ellaria and the sand snakes as well as Quentyn who I have known for a while now, I didn't see Theon, my guess that he didn't think that he could face the king of the north after all the things that he did. Even the Tyrell’s seemed to be interested in the man that commanded 3 dragons and an entire kingdom. 

Aegon's own echoing footsteps filled my ears he took up his old spot leaning firmly against the wall as he glared at the door waiting for our guests to walk in. Doubt, worry, confusion, all of his emotions welling in his eyes like a storm, clashing just like that boat in the sea from last night. 

Missandei and Tyrion walked in the front as I watched the king of the north walk in, instantly heart quickened as I squirmed just a bit as in between my legs something started to stir that I felt long forgotten since Drogo.

His gray eyes were cold and piercing, his face blank and impassive and his deep curls tied in a knot. He had scars on his face though they were faded and it didn't take away from how handsome he is, his lean and muscular body looking inviting, but as I looked at him something about his face reminded me of Aegon. 

I pushed the thought aside as I noticed next to him stood a man in woolen clothes and a long faded gray cloak, he had faded gray eyes and a gray beard streaked with white. 

As Missandei and Tyrion moved their way into the room I watched the king in the north, I turned to look at Ser Barristan his eyes were guarded but I could see the way that his lips pursed as he saw something that the rest of us didn't.“ Ser Barrstien the bold you were the closest to him my father, Ned stark”

Even as he said the words there was a double meaning to them that I couldn't quite grasp but Ser Barristan seemed to understand it clearly that they were having a private conversation with guarded words and sly looks. 

A strange tension in the air as I turned to Aegon he simply shrugged his shoulders like he had no clue but now that I looked at him and then this boy there is some resemblance between the two of them. Though I didn't have time to press him with questions. 

Missandei spoke as if to force away from the tension that lingers in the air. "You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. The rightful heir to the Iron Throne, Rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains." Even as she spoke I could see the way that Ellaria seemed to be noticing something as shock flitted over her own eyes. 

"This is Jon Snow." There was a stale silence that followed as I studied the man with the faint grey beard and faded gray eyes. Jon Snow seemed a bit embarrassed at the moment as the older man followed his name up. "He's King in the North." I smiled gently as I spoke in an even tone “It an honor to meet you, Lord Snow, it seems that Ser Barristan knew your father quite well” 

“Pardon me, your grace, I know that I have a flea bottom accent that’s hard to understand, but he is a king, not a lord” I felt a spike of irritation as I glared coldly at him as flames begin to flicker in my eyes. 

“Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the last king of the north Torren Stark bow before my ancestor Aegon, he swore fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong.” 

I watched the man lowered his eyes to the ground before looking back at me and then Jon snow who seemed to be clenching his jaw angrily as his own eyes filled with defiance. “I wasn’t there your grace” 

Aegon let out a low laugh as he studied the king in the north trying to figure out what was truly going on with him. Aegon is just a year older than him and almost 2 years older than me, by his right he is the king, so I'm sure that he didn't like the fact that this boy, dragon lord or not is trying to take his kingdoms.

“No of course not but still an oath is an oath and in perpetuity means... what does it mean lord Tyrion” I turned my attention to him watching as the muscles in his back tightened from tension as Yara did her best to hide a smile and Ellaria and her girls smiled coldly. “Forever” 

“Forever so I assume my lord that you're here to bend the knee” I spoke easily before he spoke in a cold and impatient tone his lips pulled into an angry sneer, “I am not” “Oh well that's unfortunate, you came all this way to break faith with House Targaryen.” 

Even as I spoke the words I watched his brows dip with silent rage as he spoke in a cool tone but I could see the anger burning brighter in his eyes no matter how much he tried to hide it. He had the eyes of the dragon the flames flickering silver, then blue, the crimson ever-changing between those three colors. “Break faith, your father burned my grandfather and my uncle alive he would have burned the seven….” 

“My father as an evil man…” I spoke coolly as shame and regret burned in my heart I knew that Tyrion said that won't be easy but the north really didn't forgive or forget but still, it was hard to hear it. 

Aegon burned with rage as he lashed at the king in the north “You father should have burned as well he marched with the usurper, my sister, my father, and my mother are dead because of the Starks and everyone that supported Robert I can't say that I give two shits about your dead family.”

I let out a heavy sigh as I turned to look at Aegon flames flickering in his violet eyes as his body tense, his lips pulled into n angry sneer as his jaw locked and set. The king just gave him a saddened look as he looked away he didn't say a word but I could see his own rage dying in his eyes. 

“I can't make up for what the Lannister did to your family but my father was no were near the trident when f….prince Rhaegar fell that is a simple fact, not one that you might like to hear but my father's family had no part in any of their deaths. It's not like Prince Rhaegar didn't bring it on himself he should have known better than to anger a Baratheon by stealing and raping his beloved when he knew full well that he already had a wife and two kids.” 

His voice didn't have the same fiery outrage, in fact, each word that he spoke made him grimace like he knew something that we didn't and he hated to have to lie about it. But that only provoked Aegon as he snarled with rage pushing off against the wall his posture growing tenser. 

The king in the north met his challenge, glaring coldly at him both of their brows furrowed the same way as flames flicker in both their eyes. Even the way their lips pulled into an angry sneer were the same. 

But this wouldn't serve to solve anything if not it would make things that much worse with a heavy breath and a hard thud of Jorah's sheathed sword hitting the ground both boys gave him an annoyed look. 

“Your grace please control that temper” The king of the north snapped back to glare at his hands as roars shook the walls and they weren't from my dragons but his, could they sense his change in mood? After only 3 years that isn't possible. Doubt filled me as Aegon seemed to sense what might happen if they continued to argue, walking back to his spot at the window he gave Jon a dirty look as I spoke in a low tone. 

“On behalf of all of house Targaryen I ask your forgiveness for the crimes my family committed against your family and I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father. Our two houses were once allies for centuries and they were the best centuries that the kingdoms have ever known. With a Targaryen on the throne and a Starks as the wardens of the north, I am one of two Targaryen’s left in this world Jon Snow, honor that pledge, bend the knee to me and Aegon and I will make you warden of the north, you will rise as Jon Stark and together we will unite the kingdoms.”

I watched his brows dip as the fire in his eyes subside but still his body seemed racked with doubt. “The right you not guilty of your father's crimes” I smiled slightly but he continued to speak in an easy tone one that only seems to anger me as my temper flare-up. “I'm not beholden to my ancestor’s vows” “Then why are you here?” 

It seemed like a pointed question as rage ate away at my restraint like a beast trying to break free of its cage and kill its enemies. But I swallowed my rage and hardened my resolve as I watched the false king below me. 

“Because I need your help and you need mine” Tyrion turned back to look at me as with caution in his eyes, “Did you see three dragons flying overhead” 

He smiled at me arrogantly and cool the same smirk that Aegon gave me when he rode Rhaegal into battle at Volantis. “I did and did you see my dragons flying overhead, I know you heard them” 

His grin infuriated me but also forced a deep ache in between my legs, as his eyes lit up with silent challenges. “I did but do you see the Dothraki all of whom who were sworn to kill for me.” His arrogant smile turned it a half-smirk as he spoke in a sarcastic tone, “They are hard to miss” I laughed gently as I spoke in a cold and annoyed tone “And yet I still need your help?” 

King Jon's jaw clenched as he glared coldly at me the amusement dying from his eyes as his handsome face turned cold. “Not to defeat Cersei you can storm Kings Landing and the city would fall. Hell, we almost took it and we didn't even have dragons.” The older man spoke in a callous and truthful tone.

“But you haven't stormed Kings Landing why not?” He spoke in that same argumentative tone, cool and cutting forcing my anger to rise again. “The only other reason that I can see is that you don't want to kill innocent people. It’s the fastest way to win the war but you won't do it so at the very least you better than Cersei” 

He smiled gently to me forcing my heart to flutter once more. “Still that doesn't explain why I need your help.” I watched the king in the north look back to his hand before speaking in a cool tone.

“You and I and Cersei and everyone else are children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair” I turned to Tyrion as my rage came to a boiling point, “You told me that you like this man” “I do” I glared at Tyrion’s back as the Dornish began to fidget no longer enjoying this. “In the time that he met me, he has refused to call me queen, to bend the knee and now he is calling me a child.” 

“I believe he is calling all of us children, it's a figure of speech” My rage came to boil, “Your grace everyone you know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the enemy to the north.” What does that even mean I glared coldly at him as my voice came out snapping and cold. “As far as I can see you're the enemy to the north” “I'm not your enemy the dead are the enemy” “The dead?” 

Finally, the air broke its tension and silence as a snort of laughter from my allies filled the air. Ser Barristan didn't laugh but I could see the amused smile pulling at his face as Tyrion looks more than a little uncomfortable. Ser Jorah seemed to be to only one to take him seriously.

Aegon laughed hard and cruel rage still burned in him for what John said about his father, my dear brother. My own rage flickered as I sucked in a heavy breath and studied him for a moment. I turned to look at Tyrion as my patience began to wear thin. 

“Is that another figure of speech” “The army of the dead is on the march” He answers just as quick as I did and Tyrion spoke in a more skeptical voice, “The army of the dead?” I glared at this foolish boy he might be handsome but the north is brimming with fools if they chose this man as their king. “My lord you don't know me well but do you think that a liar or a madman” 

Tyrion seemed more than a little taken aback by the statement but he spoke all the same “No I don't think that you are either of these things.” “The army of the dead is real, the white walkers are real, the night king is real. If they get past the wall while we are fighting amongst ourselves we are finished.” 

My temper came to a boiling point as I gave him a speech one of my tales across the narrow sea, as I move closer to him with each step. As I got closer to him my heart thundered in my chest as I caught a scent of smoke and snow filling my nose along with the scent of pine.

As I finished my speech he looked me dead in her eyes his cold gray eyes still had that bit of fire in them as he spoke in a cold sullen tone “You will be ruling over a graveyard if we don't defeat the night king.” 

“The war with my sister has already begun you can't expect us to halt our hostilities and aid you to fight whatever you saw beyond the wall.” Ser Davos walked up and spoke in a cold tone 

“You don't believe him I understand that, it sounds like madness but if fate brought two Targaryen’s back to our shores, it has also made him king in the north, he is the first to make allies of wildings, he was made lord commander, he was named king of the north not because of his birthright, he had no birthright he is as bloody bastard.” 

I watched Jon looked away as his hand continued, “All those hard sons of bitches choose him because they believe in him and all those things that you don't believe in he have faced, he fought those things, he fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for the good of his people he took a knife to the heart for his people…” 

The king turned to give Ser Davos a commanding stare that forced his jaw to snap shut in fear. “If we don't put aside our quarrels and band together we will all die and then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the throne.” 

I gritted my teeth as I resisted the urge to growl but in his presence this close I could drink in his handsome features his gray eyes that held so much depth that I could drown in them, the soft curls that I just wanted to gripped tightly and pull him into a kiss. My face began to flush.

Tyrion spoke in a cool chilling voice, “If it doesn't matter bend the knee and pledge your allegiance to the queen and together we will defeat my sister and then march north.”

“There is no time for that there is no time for any of this…” “It takes no time to bend the knees pledge your sword to her cause….” Jon snapped his rage and pain fresh as he forgot all of his self-control and his dragons roared overhead. 

“And why would I do that? I mean no offense, _ your grace _, I don't know you and as far as I know, you only claim rest on your father's name and my own father fought to overthrow the mad king. The lords of the north placed their trust in me to lead them.” 

“That's fair and it also fair to point out that I am the queen of seven kingdoms and by declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom you are in open rebellion” Tension filled the air as the rest of the lords and ladies in the room stilled in silence. 

Varys ushered into the room a moment before Jon could speak, he dipped his head low as he whispers gently in my ear. “We have heard from our spies in the north it concerns the king you must hear it at one” 

“Where are my manners you will be tired after our long journey I have supper brought to your rooms.” 

“If it's all the same to you I would rather see my children make sure that they are alright.” His cold tone whipped at me hard and cruel as I felt a smile pulled at my lips at the words my children. 

“Of course but you will have to take a guard and since Ser Barristan seems to know you he will come with you, that is if you're okay with it Ser Barristan.” I watched him nod his head, a small smile tugged at his lips as a softness filled his eyes, one that I thought I was the only one that brought that expression to him.

I and my advisors made it into room only to find Aegon glaring angrily watching d the blue sky as Rhaegal flew past the window, the jade of his scales shimmering in the light forced a sense of ease to run over him as Varys spoke in a low tone. 

“I have got word from one of my spies, Sansa Stark proclaimed that Jon is truly Aemon Targaryen trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark from what my spies say he has known for quite some time and said nothing to his men….” 

Aegon POV 

No this can't be true my heart thumped in my ears as I turned to look at Varys he bit his bottom lip as he spoke again this time in a more cautious voice as he shifted his gaze from me to Dany before turning back to look at me. 

“If this is also to be believed there are two pieces of paper one of them shows the annulment of your father’s marriage to your mother….” He watched me as my own muscles stiffened and my face began to twist painfully. NO!!! 

Panic gripped tightly to me and it wouldn't let go and no matter how much I wished he wouldn’t Varys spoke the last words that I never wanted to hear. “The other paper details the marriage between the Stark girl Lyanna and your father. They were taken from the citadel’s records written just after Prince Rhaegar took Lyanna from Winterfell. Which means that …?” 

Again his voice trailed off but I was the one that finished it as I dropped to my seat numb, my legs no longer able to hold me as the weight of this news came crashing down on me. “Does that mean that it was all a lie, they raised me training me to be a king when I'm not even in the line of succession. I'm nothing more than a naturalized bastard.” 

I sunk even father as Dany gave me a sad looked before speaking in a coy tone “Your birds could be wrong couldn't they, his sister might just be trying to sow seeds of dissent so that she could take his throne.” She has to be a total idiot to do that all it would take for him to ride his dragon back north and kill her for her treason. 

“Sansa is too sweet of a girl, she could never do that it must have just slipped out” A soft scoff left my lips as all the eyes of the room were filled with their pity or worry. “Something like that doesn't just slip out. If it did just slip out it would have been the day that she first found out not weeks after my brother had left Winterfell.” The word brother felt so foreign in my mouth. 

Rage bubbled in me but it is the shock keeping me subdued and tamed. “Can you get your hand on those papers I want to see it for myself.” I looked at Varys as he gave me a sad look before nodding his head and speaking in a rushed voice “I will do what I can but I can't make any promises” With a sharp turn he left us there, one by one the others left the room till it was only me and Dany. 

Her soft lilac-colored eyes softened as she sat there in shock while small growls of rage began to build in her chest. “Why wouldn't he have just told the truth if he had done that then the war it wouldn't have” 

Each word she spoke dripped with pain as a few stray tears spilled from her cheeks as she turned to me. “What aren’t you angry if what Varys said is true if whatever that paper says is true that would mean that our lives the one that we live would have been different. I wouldn't have been raped, sold, and nearly killed more times than I can count. You would grow up in the capital with a loving father and sister and…” 

She didn't say, mother, she couldn't, there’s a good chance that father would have made her move back to Dorne so that his new lady wife and youngest son felt more welcome. “If all off that didn't happen all your friends would still be slaves, your children wouldn't exist and we wouldn't be sitting here at his moment. Of course, I'm angry but not for the life that I might have had but for all that I lost. My claim the only thing that I have ever had in my life is gone stripped from me or at the very least weakened with the announcement of the annulment. I didn't have an army sure I only had my four advisors and Rhaegal but still that claim it was all I ever was and now it is gone. My father was willing to toss me and my sister away all to marry a northern girl and have a happy family with her that is why I'm angry, disgusted with him and Aemon he knew the truth and he spoke so callously about our father.” 

I threw back my chair with a loud smashing crash echoing in my ears as the wood splinter and rage bubbled in me. “I'm going to the training yard to practice I'll see you later for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riñi jikagon rest ēza issare iā bōsa flight:Girls go rest its been a long flight  
Gaogamon ao vao sagon se Quptenkys Ēngos iā Valyrio Eglie:Would you rather I speak the common tounge or high valyrian


	36. The Makings Of A Love Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation at the end

Jon POV 

Even in her rage her beauty is stunning, just looking at her made it hard to speak, her lilac-colored eyes burned a hole in me and lit my heart aflame. My hands shook just a bit with anticipation as I watched her walk away 

Her silver hair fell down her shoulders in curly locks, if I had been raised a prince I might have married her and my heart aches even more. My life ripped from me because of Robert Baratheon the fool. 

A slight turn of rage-filled my chest as I started to make my way out of the room. With Ser Barristan at my side “You look so much like him that it is startling” I looked over to Ser Barristan as I smiled gently at him, the old man was the one that knew my father so well. 

My heart ached to know the man but that would never be and that hurt more than losing a father that I knew my whole life. At least I got to know the man I called father, got to hear him laugh and smile at me. But for the rest of my life, the words what if will fill my mind. 

“Do your men know?” I looked over to Ser Barristan his blue eyes studied my face with warm amusement. “No only my hand, one of my bannerman and one of my brothers from the night's watch. He was actually the one that found out apparently, father married my mother in secret they have proof and Lord Reed witnessed my birth. Aemon Targaryen he might have married the dazzling queen, but Jon Snow is the king of the north. A song of ice and fire” 

I sadly shook my head and as Ser Barristan looked up at me in utter shock I noticed the large rolling hills where my girls were waiting for me. The bright green grass grabbing my attention as the warmth of the air forced me to cook in my boiled leather and fur cloak. “Where did you hear that?” 

I looked over to Ser Barristan the sun reflecting off of his balding head as I smiled gently but had to squint to see past the glare. “In my dream father he said it a lot, keeps saying you are the son of ice and fire, but that was before I knew who I was and since then the dream is gone.” 

With a casual shrug, I felt my muscles burning and my backache but it was worth it. The pain helped chase away the guilt that I felt for what I said “Aegon he's going to hate me for what I said about our father. What's he like?” I knew that he is like he is an arrogant brat, cocky and entitled and quick to anger but he is still my elder brother be it only by a year. 

Ser Barristan only gave me a sad smile as he spoke in a low tone “Much like you he is bewitched by his aunt’s beauty. Though unlike you, he is far more upfront about it and has made her more than a few proposals. 

He wants what he thought to be his birthright, he came to Mereen with nothing and expected that your aunt would just give him a marriage and an army and a dragon. He rides the dragon that is named after your father but other than that he has nothing else. If the truth about you comes out which it most likely will who knows what he will do” 

His voice trailed off with uncertainty but I could only smile even with one dragon I have 3 and they will have armor it won't be easy for him to beat me and if he were a real man he would fight me one on one and keep the dragons out of this. 

They died out once already I won't let it happen again plus I have no interest in taking the throne, he can have it he really wants it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know that I made it to the top of the hill until I did. 

Tessarion’s mercury colored eyes study Ser Barristan with mild intrigue, Meleys stared at him with wide eyes and joy like she had someone new to play with but she is far too big for that now. 

Finally, there is Tyraxes she gave Ser Barristan an indifferent look as she glared coldly at him. He seemed to stand still but he didn't flinch away which was good. If he did flinch then Tyraxes would regard him as prey to be toyed with. 

“They’re beautiful their scales are shaped in a diamond pattern and they glow like gemstones.” I could hear the awe in his voice as I turned to look at the deep blue swirled in Meleys wings. “Yes are the queens dragons not like this?” I looked over to him with a questioning tone. He shook his head no 

“They don't have diamond shape scales and unlike your dragons, their scales don't look to be glowing. They truly are stunning what are their names?.” I smiled gently as his eyes lit up with curiosity while I placed hand along Tyraxes wings to calm her. 

“Tyraxes here is the smallest but has thick armor plating making her a bit more resilient than her sisters and she is by far the fastest, though she has more interest in fighting then flying. Meleys is a sweetheart and she loves everyone, when she was a hatchling she licked people especially my best friend Tormund, she adores him and then there is Tessarion the oldest of the bunch and the largest she loves to fly and is the most intelligent and diligent she watches me and the people around me she sees all.’ 

Love and pride-filled me as Ser Barristan gave me a small smile as he stepped towards Meleys, who moves a little closer her large head lowering to sniff him. Black smoke billows from her nostrils as Ser Barristan stood patient and still, after a few more tense moments he ran an astounded hand under her chin as the soft purrs left her lips forcing Ser Barristan to chuckle. 

“I don't think that I heard the other dragons purr before.” I smiled gently as shadows befell us. I watched a large black dragon far larger than any of my girls looming over us. His cold red molten eyes glare at me before turning his attention to the dragons before him. He tucked his mighty black wings with their red edges and I saw the red spike that ran along the back before I noticed two other dragons. 

One a jade green with swirls of deep bronze and cool bronze eyes, his claws were as black as night and his wings were a mix of bronze and jade green he is the second-largest and his eyes studied me with hungry intent. 

The final dragon the smallest of the three glared down at me, he has a body of cream but his wings crest, and spinal crest were all a deep gold as molten gold eyes stare at me with a murderous look. 

The largest of the three was at least 3 times the size of Tessarion and 4 times the size of Tyraxes. Black and red flames danced across his mouth and black smoke billowed from his nose. 

“Gīda ilagon iksi raqirossa” I spoke gently in high Valyrian in the most soothing tone that I could muster “Ser Barristan you should move clear if they do blast me with a flame I'm immune you not so much” 

I spoke in an easy tone as I didn't dare take my eyes off the dragons. The moment that I turned away they would snap at me as they respect strength. I moved forward a gentle hand placed in front of my body I could see Dragon looking at me with confusion as finally, I got within touching distance. 

The heat that radiates off of him is searing hot but feels cool against my skin as I ran a gentle hand along with his muscles as he left out soft mewls and screeches. I smiled gently as I looked on to the two dragons who looked like they too wanted to be petted. 

“Ūndegon konīr iksos daor drīve navjot sagon ribazmoqitta” My gentle words put him at ease as I slowly pulled away from my hand I move out of the way standing next to Ser Barristan as the girls met the boys. 

Tension clung to the air as they sniffed and snapped at each other, after a few heart-pounding moments they lunged into the sky as Tyraxes nipped and snapped at the jade dragon. In Step, they move off the others following suit all of them seemingly dancing in the sky. 

“You speak High Valyrian, how I thought you were raised in the north.” I look over to Ser Barristan as I smiled gently at him “I don't know if we are being honest I have no clue it was just something that I knew how to do the moment that I hatched those eggs, it was like something in me awakened. First, the Valyrian and then I could start to sense their moods and their minds and the final straw was when I shoved my hand into the flames and found my skin the same normal alabaster as always. 

Maester Aemon was a Targaryen, my great uncle, I never knew that I had a family with me if I did I would have asked about my father. Ned Stark will always be my father but there is a part of me that wished that he hadn't died on the trident. I have been feeling conflicted for weeks. I'm afraid what my men will do when they find out, there is no love for Targaryen’s in the north they killed three Starks and the Lannister’s killed the rest. Plus we need the whole living north united for what's coming. This would divide them and we don't have time for civil wars” 

I sat softly in the grass looking up to the sky to see my girls dancing in the wind with Dany’s dragons. "If they love you and if you did everything that your hand said you did then they will never hate you for this.” I laughed gently as I turn to look over to Ser Barristan who stood at my back.. “Were you there with my father when he…..” 

I looked back to the horizon not even being able to say the words, I was so used to hearing tales of the death of the dragon prince, but now knowing who he truly is it felt like all those tales were a lot more personal, it was so heartbreaking that people knew him as a rapist that was his dying legacy, everyone will remember him for that unless I set it right. 

“I was there your grace, he was a brave man and he fought to the very end. He kept asking me to protect Aemon I thought that he meant to say Aegon your elder brother but now I know what he meant you. But you must know that Varys most likely called that meeting to tell them of your origins.” 

I looked over to Ser Barristan his soft blue eyes growing dark in color as I smiled gently at him. I was the last thing that my father thought of as he died a part of me felt warm and filled with love but the other part of me felt guilty all those lives lost because of one fool rage and others lie. 

“Impossible only 4 people know and we are both sitting here that leave only two men left in the north and one of them has been keeping this secret for 21 years there is no way and Sam would ever tell.” 

I knew that for a fact, “The spider has many ears your grace and are you sure that someone didn't follow you down the crypts.” I looked over my shoulder as doubt began to fill me. 

“There is no way, I would have seen them I'm sure that it is something else,” I spoke easy but not so confident tone. Sansa had been acting odd and seething with silent rage don't tell me that she found out, would she truly tell Littlefinger is she that stupid or that power-hungry. 

“Jon Snow?” I looked up to see the most gorgeous woman in the world looking down at me a soft smile pulling at her supple lips that left me speechless. Her lilac eyes lit up with joy as she smiles at me and Ser Barristan as her silver curls and braids alike spilled down her shoulders. 

“You will have to excuse me I had to talk with my advisors it seems that they are no longer wishing to stay the day. For now, Dorne and Highgarden are heading home” Dorne that’s right if she won't give us leave to mine the dragon glass Dorne might. 

I smile gently at Dany as I spoke in a cautious voice but her sweet melodic voice had a greater allure then my own songs did. It made me forget what I was even going to ask more than a few times. 

“That reminds me the Dornish have a mine filled with dragon glass under the tower of joy we are going to need every bit of it so I was hoping that maybe you would be able to speak to your Dornish allies to allow us to mine it?” I tried to put a little charm into my tone and as I rose to my feet she gave me a subtle smile before she folded her arms behind her back. 

“If you wouldn't mind I would like to talk about how you hatched three dragons shall we go to the great hall, there is food and drink waiting for you after your long journey” Her graceful tone regal and completely blowing off my question just like any other queen but I could only smile and nod my head powerless before her beauty. 

We made our way down the stairs together as Ser Barristan walked behind us I'm sure that he had a sly grin on his face. “So your dragons are your children?” Her tone easy but I could hear the underlying whiff of curiously. 

“Yes I can't explain it but they’re my family as much as any Stark or…..” I caught myself off before I could say Targaryen but felt so free to talk about it with Ser Barristan that I guess I lost myself for a moment. 

With a sharp nod I turn my sight to the ocean I could see two ships pulling off, she was right they really were eager to set off. Slowly I strolled down the steps as the warm breeze ruffled my hair as a charming and sweet smile force my heart to stop and then speed up all in a single moment. “You dragons how old are they?” 

Another dragon-related question though I guess that no one else has ever seen dragons before the two of us came along. “3 years old yours?” I kept my tone impassive but her dragons were 4 times larger than my smallest dragon and that was without magic enriched lands like the north. “6 your dragons have grown fast, have you ridden one of them yet.” 

One of them? I cocked my head to the side as we made it down into the great hall I could see men dressed in Dothraki garb laughing and drinking as Dany spoke again in a more impatient tone. “You have ridden one of them right?” 

I smiled gently at her as I noticed Ser Davos and my men eating as they chatted excitedly talking about the dragon queen would be my guess. Her people seemed to be huddled up at their own tables. 

I picked a few of them out as Dornish men one of them being a boy of 19 with almond-shaped brown eyes and thick black hair clinging tightly to his face he wasn't comely at all,but a boy with the same eyes and black locks smiled gently at him and unlike the first boy he is quite handsome. 

But what really got my attention is a girl with bright green eyes and golden hair that hid a jaded scar on her left side of her face and a missing ear even with a passing glance I knew her. ”What is she doing here?” 

Shock and doubt-filled me as I watched her giggling happily as Dang sighed sadly by my side. "She a prisoner of war the dornish are hoping that having her here will keep the queen in check.” 

I shook my head, Cersei is mad does she truly think that having her daughter here will sway her rage, or keep her from attacking us here on this island so close to the capitol. Instead of voicing my doubt and hate I dropped at my own table, just I and Dany sat there and finally I answered her question. “I rode all three of them. First Tessarion, then Tyraxes and finally Meleys I alternate between them” 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my brother, his eyes cold as he looked at me sweat-drenched in his silver hair as hate and envy flared in his eyes. But he said nothing just glared at me with silent seething rage before dropping to his table. Dropping his sword against the table his doublet drenched with sweat he didn't really train in that thing did he. After watching for a moment I turned my attention to my own table. 

A girl in Dothraki garb brought over two bowls of food and cups filled with wine as Daenerys leaned into the table to give me a wide-eyed stare as doubt bubbled her eyes. “What happened did they attack you? See you aflame?” I let out bellowing laughter at her childlike curiosity a laugh so loud that the others stared at me in utter confusion. 

“What's so funny?” I look over to Ser Davos as I grinned at him “Her grace asked me if the girls attacked or ever tried to burn me. Have you really not ridden more one of your dragons?” 

I chuckled as her face turned bright pink as she looked away and pursed her luscious pink lips. Davos wasn't the only one to stare aatthe silver-haired boy that was supposedly my brother glared coldly at me, his face so cruel and hateful that I thought he might know about me but I'm sure that it is just about the way that I spoke about our father. 

“No of course, not no dragon rider has ever ridden more than one dragon, no one is crazy enough to try I ride Drogon and only Drogon” I cocked my head to the side and shook it for a moment before I looked down the seafood stew, crab, shrimp, lobster looking appetizing, I ate a spoonful the sweet and salty taste slipped down my throat as I spoke in a cool one. 

“I wanted to know what would happen what's the worst that they could do set me on fire. My bond to each of them is equally as strong so I decided that it would be fine. Aemon told me that a dragon will have many riders but a rider would only have one dragon I thought that was limiting and not fair to the dragons.” 

I gave a casual shrug as she looked at me stunned her lilac eyes shining with awe and doubt as slowly she burst into a fit of giggles. “You know nothing Jon Snow you could have gotten yourself killed with thoughts like those.” 

I felt a small smile pulling at my face as she said those words they made me think of Ygritte I missed her deeply but at this moment, my eyes were drawn to the breathtaking queen. “So which dragons are which you said their names but not their coloring. The bright red one she is pure red I haven't seen a pure colored dragon.” 

I thought the same thing when she was first hatched, a small smile tugged at my lips as I watched Ser Barristan walking into the hall with another man with had a bear on his chest, he had to be a Northmen. 

“Tyraxes she is the red dragon she’s a lot like your large black dragon she doesn't trust human easily. Maester Aemon helped me name them, he would have been your great uncle” My tone grew soft even now speaking about him in the past tense forced my heart to ache, just another dead family member. Dany smiled at me but she sensed the pain and studied me with jaded eyes. 

“You’re telling me that my nephew and I weren't the only Targaryen’s?” Her shocked tone forced me to smile as I shook my head sullen even now the pain still seemed fresh. “He was over 100 name days when he passed, I wasn't there for his final movements but the girls lit his pyre. He taught me everything I know about dragons gave me ancient scrolls that he took with him when he moved to the wall. He was the only that told me that Aegon and all the other dragon lords liked to name their dragons after the old gods. Tyraxes after the goddess of war. Meleys she's the one with the cobalt colored body and navy swirls. 

She has these big ocean blue eyes that are always filled with love when she sees me and she is the kindest so she was named after the goddess of love and fertility. Than Tessarion after the goddess of beauty, intelligence, and other things, she's the one that is three colors, the body of silver with white and silver spikes and swirls except for her tail which is a pure white.” 

I could feel myself getting lost in the details as I turn to look at Dany who seemed just as allured by my voice. A sad looked filled her eyes as she finally snapped out of it and gently smiled at me. 

“What about you? Did you name your other two dragons after gods? Last time I checked Drogon wasn't one of the 14 gods” I spoke easily as a subtle yet sweet smile formed on her face and her eyes sparkle as she spoke 

“My jade dragon and the middle child is named after my eldest brother, Rhaegal…” Her tone trialed off as she looked at me expecting me to know what she meant, but after a few moments of silence, she spoke again. 

“My youngest son Viserion is named after my older brother, Viserys was cruel no doubt about that but my son will do what he couldn't, he’ll protect me. Drogon is named after a lost love.” 

Her voice grew sad and sullen as she spoke in a low tone “So how did you get dragon eggs?” I thought that she would ask me that and I hope that she doesn't ask me how my dragons got so big so fast if I told her about the magic stored in the lands then she will only want the north even more than she does now. 

“I kept having these dreams they didn't start until I got to castle black but there were three dragons taller and larger than any tower even those at Harrenhal, I had seen them more than a few times and they haunted my dreams. Day and night they haunted me and then a day after my….my lover Ygritte when she died the voices just go to loud that I thought my head might explode. 

They told me that a Targaryen queen known as Alysanne left them there when she had visited the north. I heard rumors that there were dragon eggs hidden in the crypts at Winterfell but I didn't think that I would find them at the wall. Anyway, after I found them I hatched them and they slept with me every night until they were too large to do so. I trained them with every spare moment that I had” 

“Train them you mean like how to breathe fire and fly?” I watched her sparkling eyes as she leaned in like this was some great tale of adventures. Her soft lilac eyes never departed once from my face even as I spoke her eyes seemed trained on my own. 

“Scorpions took down a dragon even with his rider to help him. I don't want that to ever happen to my girls so I taught them how to evade, at the very least zig-zag when you are either flying to or away from an enemy with a bow, even with thick armored skin that won't protect them from scorpions or magic.” I didn't tell her about the armor that I was having built it doesn't feel right to give away all my cards, not until I could fully trust her. 

“You are interesting Jon Snow I don't think like my ancestors did that.” Her soft pink lips quirked into an impressed smile forcing my heart to quicken and nearly give away how nervous and excited I am when getting praise from her. 

“That’s a good thing maybe this time dragons won't fade from the world if your family hadn't lost their dragons or chained them up then they might still be in power and you wouldn't have to fight for your throne.” 

I would have known her my whole life I would have been able to see that sweet smile and soft lilac eyes staring up at me every day. I missed out on a lot but I gained more, if I hadn't been treated as a bastard I wouldn't have gone north to fight the dead I wouldn't have found those egg and I wouldn't have had the experiences I have. 

“That is very true when Drogon attacked a little girl is Mereen he killed her when she got in the way of his dinner. By accident of course but that doesn't change that fact that she is dead. I couldn’t chain him he ran from me, he would disappear for days at a time and then come back at the most random of times. It broke my heart but I locked away Rhaegal and Viserion.” 

The words slipped from her mouth, her tone thick with heartbreak but I couldn't help but blanch away I would never have locked up my children they aren't meant to be in cages. “That must have been hard on you I'm sorry, I can't say that I have ever experienced that, other than a few comrades they mostly keep to themselves they are wary of humans ever since….” 

I shook my head thinking about the mutiny before continuing “if the Lannister’s knew of my dragons when they were just hatchlings they would have come after them and I didn't want to lose them so I kept them hidden from the world which is easy when you live in the north.” 

Dany’s eyes widened with doubt as she spoke in another voice, “So your dragons have never attacked anyone and have never failed to follow an order.” With sparkling eyes, she leaned even further onto the table to the point that her pert and perky breasts were resting on the wood forcing me to avert my gaze for a few moments before looking back at her sly smile like she knew exactly where my eyes had been. 

“No only the ones that I asked them to kill. Though most of the time Tyraxes swears that I'm the one that needs protecting, there are only two people she is really fond of my friend Tormund who is a leader among the free folk and Lady Mormont, in fact, I would say that Tyraxes enjoys the company of Lady Mormont more than she does me at times.” 

I chuckle gently as Dany looked up at me in shock, “Mormont you don't mean Bear Island do you?” I nodded my head as I looked around to see the rest of the hall had cleared out and nothing but floor to ceiling windows started back at me. Huh, how did I not notice that, 

“Yes, and I served under her uncle Jeor Mormont but sadly he died in a mutiny.” A sour expression pulled at my lips as I look over to Deny a sad look beginning to form in her eyes “He wouldn’t happen to be related to Jorah Mormont would he?” Her soft questioning tone forced me to smile as I nodded my head “That was his son I'm assuming that was the man that had stood at the door in bear armor a few hours ago.” 

A sad shake of her head, I could tell that they must have been close friends, I could only smile gently at her as I did my best to get her mind off of the bad news. We talked about the culture and religion of old Valyria and the history of the dragon lords. Well into the night and before I knew it, we were speaking avidly in high Valyrian. 

All I could think was that she grows more stunning with each moment, I love the way that her eyes sparked as I told her about my journey beyond the wall. Her dazzling smile took my breath away as I told her about giants and wargs. 

The morning came far too quickly and my body aches from my lack of sleep even now as I watch the girls flying overhead as the bright morning sun bore down on me. My body felt like lead sinking through the sea. 

Quickly making my way into the great hall as the scent of the ocean breeze filled my nose I couldn't have been gladder to drop into my seat. Ser Davos has already been sitting on the right of me as he spoke in a sly and amused tone. “You grace I hear you had a long night” 

I frowned at Ser Davos as Ser Barristan smiled gently before I noticed Dany her face a bright red as she took her own seat at the table. Ser Jorah sat mutely next to her but from the red-rimmed eyes, I could tell that she told him about his father's death. 

I nod politely as I notice the girl with soft golden eyes and deep brown curly hair that forced a slight smile to form on my face. Though I did notice that both Varys and Tyrion were missing. 

“Aren’t you missing your hand and master of whispers?” I spoke casually as Dany smiled gently at me as two Dothraki girls handed out plates of eggs with bacon burned black along with freshly baked bread and cups of ale and water. 

“Tyrion is explaining to his niece why she can't go home to King’s Landing and why everything that happened to her in Dorne is a cause of her mother's impudence and stupidity. The Martell’s are walking out around the grounds in the hope of seeing some dragons and as for Varys, I'm sure that he is about here somewhere. Aegon I can only assume is doing his morning flight with Rhaegal.” 

With a sharp nod from me, she spoke again this time in high Valyrian. “Lo ao obūljagon” I could only give her a cold glare she knew that I wasn't going to bend the knee so why even ask especially this early in the morning. 

“You will have to excuse me I would like to check on my girls, good morning to all of you Ser Jorah I'm sorry about your father he was a great man.” With a firm nod and soft smile, I made my way out into the fresh air. I could hear the soft crashing of waves against the beach as I noticed my girls swooping down into the water with large splashes before reappearing smoke billowing off of them as they burnt their freshly caught fish before eating them. 

I made my way to the cliffs watching the thick grass-covered ground for a moment before sitting down my feet dangling through the air as I leaned backward on my hands, the smooth dew-covered grass felt good against my warm skin as a soft thud filled my ear 

It wasn't all that shocking to see Tessarion looking at me her soft mercury eyes could tell that I was confused about being here but she seemed happy to see me nonetheless. Wrapping her head around me she nudged my body, nuzzling her scaly smooth skin against my hand until I finally scratched her head. 

“You played me for a fool 3 years ago go you really had me believing that you didn’t have dragons, you're a gifted actor.” I laugh gently as I look to see Tyrion but my amusement died down as I looked at his cunning green eyes. 

“There is no time for this if the Queen isn't going to help me I would like to leave I'm wasting precious time that I could be using to prepare.” Giving Tyrion a cold piercing stare as he nodded his head slowly 

“My sister, my advisors and my lords they all told me that I was a fool to coming here that nothing good ever came to a Stark that went south but I'm not a Stark” I spoke in a slow tone as Tyrion nodded his green eyes lit up with a knowing look 

“I hear that you are quite smitten with the queen you two were chatting all night even you can see from those few short hours that she isn't her father.” 

I couldn't help but smile my heart aching even now to see her face hoping for one last heavenly laugh that would stop my heart and force the air to leave my lung without permission. That girl stole my breath away but I'm not going to just give up my lord's trust for a pretty face. 

“ Tell me what I can do to help.” I looked over to Tyrion suddenly feeling trapped, I rose from my seat slowly begin to climb Tessrion’s back as I looked down at Tyrion 

“There is a mine of dragon glass on the island I would like access to it to mine it. Dragon glass can kill wights and the walkers and it's the only reason that I came here. If you can get me that glass then I can defeat the enemies to the north and I will help you take Cersei down but I won't kneel. Tessarion sōvegon” I gave Tyrion one last look before lurching into the sky with a mighty flap of Tessarions wings. 

Aegon POV 

Aemon seemed to fly so easily a smile never left his face as he darted through the sky Dany told me that he could fly all three of his dragon. It wasn't fair father loved him more, he loved his mother more. Father was willing to fight a war for him but he so easily left me behind and lied to mother. What made him so special why did he get to live more than my mother and our sister did. 

He walks around like a fool talking about the dead and the army that approaches but he hasn't once mentioned the throne. Does he not care is this all just some game to him he makes me sick. Rhaegal roared as he made his way over to the silver dragon. His head had to be two times the size of my brother’s dragon and his wings and body 4 times larger than his dragons. 

Rhaegal snapped at Tessarion the silver scales shimmering in the light as Aemon pulled back hard on her spikes forcing her to do an aerial loop. Moving easily out of Rhaegal’s jaws, almost in an instant he saw me and guilt flashes before his eyes. Was it about what he said about our father, he knew and he spoke of him in such a manner anyway? He disgusted me, Dany and I grew up wanting that throne waiting to take it back no matter the cost. 

He's more than happy to waste away his days in the north, pretending to be a Stark or a king in the north or even a bastard anything but a Targaryen. He didn't even look like us but he has three dragons. He had an army and what do I have my own aunt won't give me what is mine, why should this fool. 

A mighty roar ripped through the air as I turned back to see an angry red dragon snapping at me her dangerous teeth snapped towards my throat as her jaw began to widen as crimson red flames dance in the back of her throat. 

“Stop Tyraxes” Aemon even refused the name that he is born with. I turned over to see my so-called brother his eyes cold and in control as flames flicker in his gaze. 

Tyraxes snapped at me but made no attempt to burn me, slowly Tessarion descended her white tail whipping wildly as I turned back to see him glaring at me. “Look, I know that I wasn't the most polite or kind when I talked about your father in such a manner and I truly am sorry about that. But siccing your dragon at me is stupid who is going to give him commands if Tyraxes burned you and Meleys eats you” 

Even as he said the words chills ran down my spine as I looked over the cliffs to see a blue dragon with ocean blue eyes filled with so much depth I could drown. Her shining white teeth snapping back at me as her whipping spiked tail slammed against the rocky cliffs below where her wings flapped. “Girls go play” 

Aemon jumped from his spot on Tessarion’s back and landed gracefully on the ground the look in his eyes cold but I didn't see an ounce of hate as he walked over to me. “Look, I know that there is a chance we won't ever be friends, I'm willing to accept that but I don't want the throne I want the north safe I want the dead army handled, I want the North safe from southern leaders that would seek to destroy it. If you think that I plan on attacking you or Dany to get the ugly throne your ancestors made then you're wrong.” 

My ancestry does he not even care that he has the blood of a dragon running through his veins, does he not care that there is a good chance that I'm disinherited from the throne for him. All it would take is a few letters from the citadel to see if there is anything like that in the records and then what I'm to do play nice and pretend that it doesn't piss me off. 

I growled at him as I shoved him and forced him to stumble back on the cliff his feet tottering on the edge as the soft thumping sound of thick black rocks hit the blue and black water underneath filled my ears. The jagged spikes loomed below and while that made my heart thump my brother don't seem to care not in the least. He simply glared coldly at me like I'm the one with the problem. 

“Do you even care that father loved your mother more than he loved mine, don't you even care that he was willing to fight a revolt for you and your mother and we were just going to be discarded, don’t you give a damn at all. My little brother might get my throne and if he hadn't died and he had made it home then I would have been disinherited hell he might have done it after your mother got pregnant with you who knows. We might never know but you sit here and you don't even care!!” 

I felt rage burning in me as I glared coldly at him, his own eyes wide as he shook his head sadly before smiling gently at me. But I could see the look of pity that began to brew in his eyes, how dare he looked at me like I'm the one that should be pitted. 

“I don't care I have never cared who sits on the iron throne. The north suffered under your grandfather's rule and he killed almost all of my family before he was put down. I wish father had not died I wished that he hadn't been so foolish as to run away with my mother. There are a lot of things that I wish he hadn't done, but he did them Aegon I can't change that and I don't plan on taking the throne. I want the north free if the only way is through war then so be it. I don't see you or Dany just giving me the north but if you think that they will ever bow to you or her after what the mad king did. You're as mad as he was.” 

There he goes again he speaks of Dany like she is family to him but I'm a stranger our family isn't our family but mine, he won't claim us but he will claim the people that hate him that outed him to the whole north. 

I shoved him again in a fit of rage but he only gave me a sad smile that burned me with rage “He was your grandfather too, our sister is dead, our father died and you don't care that you are one of three people left with our families blood in our veins. Why don't you care?” I shoved him again and again even as his feet danced along the edge he had no fear. 

His brow dipped and his eyes grew soft and loving as he shook his head sadly and grinned at me. “I was raised as a bastard I was taught that no matter what I would never be better than my brothers and sisters. I never yearned for the throne like you and Dany did I wasn't raised to put value on seven kingdoms but just one. The north is all I have ever known you see it as a frozen wasteland I see it as home and one that I would like to return to. So what I might be half Targaryen but that doesn't mean that I should fight for a chair I care nothing for. Have you ever wondered why you want it. Forget all that it's my birthright shit, that's your reason for doing it but why?” 

His words echoed in my head but I didn't have a reason I wish that I did but I was told that one day I would grow up and cross the narrow sea with my aunt and uncle and take back what is ours with fire and blood. 

I watched him as he whistled gently before jumping off the cliff my heart thundered in my chest I'm pissed at Aemon but I didn't want him to die. I lurched forward but with a mighty roar, Tessarion erupted from beneath the cliff Aemon on her back with a slight smile on his face he left me in utter confusion with those simple words echoing in my head. Why? 

Jon POV 

I watched him from afar his face filled confusion and hate filling his eyes but I don't know if it was for me or for what I had to say. What really bugged me what that he knew who I was and who my parents were that means that Ser Barristan is right they do know, but why wouldn't they come out and say it. I turned over to see Aegon and as he began to slope off down the hill he slid his hand roughly in his pocket. 

A dejected look on his face as his violet eyes grew cold and harsh, my body began to tense as I shook my head sadly and began to enjoy the ride or what was left of it, at least I don't have to worry about Rhaegal snapping at me. 

I turn my head down to see Tyraxes curled around Dany and shock ran over me was I really seeing this Tyraxes hates pretty much everyone her list of friends was me, Tormund, Lady Mormont and that are it. I watch up form above for a moment a light smile forming on my lips as my chest bubbled with love and excitement. Let's see what the dragon queen wants.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gīda ilagon iksi raqirossa:Calm down we are friends  
Ūndegon konīr iksos daor drīve navjot sagon ribazmoqitta: Girls go fly and don't cause problems  
Lo ao obūljagon: Bend the knee


	37. Iron Fleet

Jaime POV

“Father?” I could hear Comments voice but exhaustion gripped tightly to me and I didn't want to wake up. I felt a weight pushing against my shoulder as Tommen seemed to be shoving my arm.

‘Father there is someone at the door” Again he shook me roughly until my eyes opened slightly to see Tommen looking down at me his soft green eyes filled with worry as I smiled gently at him. 

A sweet kid and unlike his brother he did whatever he was told and that worried me more when it came to his father. She has these small acts of insanity and then she's back to normal as if nothing ever happened.

I couldn't risk one of these small acts of insanity begin her trying to push him from the balcony again. So here I sat laying on a plush chair as Tommen loomed over me. “Alright get ready for your sword training with Bron”

I slowly stood my armor clinging together as I slowly began to open the door as Tommen went about getting dressed. A loud pounding slammed hard against the door forcing the hinges to cry. 

My hand curled around the golden knob as the cool metal bit into my skin sending shivers down my spine as I pulled the door open to see Ceresi standing there. Her green eyes warm and motherly as she looked at me in shock.   
To her right stood her beast in hulking black armor. His beady red eyes stared coldly at me as Cersei spoke a small smile tugging at your lips.  
“Oh a sleepover how quaint is Tommen here I would like to speak to him about the Iron Fleet”

Her easy and motherly tone took me aback not even a few short moons pass she nearly killed him trying to push him out of the window. I slowly moved back as I noticed Tommen gripping tightly to a blunted practice sword.  
Dressed in his crimson vest and black trousers and boots he looked more ready than ever to get going. But his mother stood in his way of giving him a loving smile.

I could see him trying not to blanch away as he did his best to hide the fear and hate in his eyes for the monster that his mother had become.

“Dear don't you look strapping, may we talk before you go to your sword lessons” Sickly sweet her voice filled the air dripping with honey as Tommen gave me a cautious glance before nodding his head meekly.

Throwing his sword to the bed he sat as a round wooden table just by his window big enough for a person to walk through. Cersei took her own seat and gently smiled at him as she spoke in an even tone.

“Your sister will be in danger in Dorne so I'm asked Euron Greyjoy to come to the capital he is going to send a fleet of ships to get her back and destroy our enemies. It's been a long trying six. Frist Roberts passing, then Joffrey and your grandfather and now your sister in danger I understand that it's hard to be strong and calm at a time like this.”

You killed Robert and you might as well have killed Joffery if you didn't let him run amok like a wild beast making up all those follies that he wouldn't have been poisoned. If you didn't try to blame his death on Tyrion then the father wouldn't have been shot and killed.

All these heartaches are your cause and don't even get me started on Robert, the moment that she has his wine spiked it's been one folly after the other.

She had Ned Stark arrested and war broke out, she fired Ser Barristan and now he is working for the queen, she killed the Tyrells and now there will be no peace.

She refused to give the mountain to the dornish and now they have our daughter and much like the Tyrells, they have closed their borders. How is that all lost on her?

Tommen gentle as ever only nodded his head and spoke in a cautious and sweet voice, “If they can help then so be it” His tone seemed a little commanding but in the end his mother is the one ruling the kingdoms only for a little while longer but his name day cannot come fast enough.

Once it does I will see to it that he orders her to the rock and never to leave, Cersei on the other hand simply smiled a beaming and loving smile as she nodded her head firmly.

“Good then you enjoy your sword lesson dear, Ser Jaime you, Ser Gregor and Qyburn are to join me in greeting our guest.” Even as she said the words I knew that I wouldn't like the meeting I would much rather watch Bron and Tommen fight.

“You grace are you ready” Bron popped up just as I thought of him he appeared, his faded green eyes slightly amused as he studies Tommen who nodded his head thankful.

With a curt nod, he gripped tightly to his practice sword and rushed out of the room thankful to no longer be there. Once he was once so was the levity.

Cersei glared angrily at me as she spoke in a low murderous tone “You have had a sellsword teaching our son” I rolled my eyes casually what did she want me to teach him. 

“I would have chosen Ser Loras but you chop his head off while I was gone. Away he is going to need to learn to fight like a sellsword as much as a valiant knight. It's not like there will be honorable men on the battlefield.”

I glared coldly at my sister as she sucked in an angry breath and growled at me but she said nothing. Though I could see madness blooming in her eyes as she rose gradually from her seat and began to walk forcing me to follow after her. 

I hung back watching her feet glide easily along the ground the imposing presence of the mountain in staring back at me. Qyburn exited from his room and took up the side to her left which was fine by me.

The sun glared down on me as we walk about the masses they don't look as sullen and filled with hunger as before though that is thanks to all the shipments. Though we are still waiting for the Riverlands it should be here soon. 

I looked down to my right hand to see instead of my golden hand I still had my sword apparatus on. Good, I didn't want to be caught with my pants down if they did an attack that being said I really have to stop sleeping with this on.

The scent of shit started to mix with the sea as I got closer and closer the docks, on the water I could see tons of ships each with thick black canvas sail with a golden cracked as a red circle on its head.   
The crow eyes I watched their ships approached as a sense of unease ran over me as they began to pull into port.   
“You invited the Greyjoys to kings land” Is she out of their mind they are bigger turn cloak the Freys they have stage how many rebellions I lost count.

“Not all the greyjoys” I glared coldly at her as my mind began to spin with possible words case scenarios

“Well it looks like all of them” "Euron is the new king of the iron islands” Her tone cool as she spoke in an even tone pointed toward the sea as she 

“You said it yourself we need stronger better allies well here they are” I shook my head sadly as I turned to watch her only for a moment. That spark of madness burning brighter in her green eyes. “How are they different from the freys?”

A slight smile formed on her face as she spoke in an even tone as a small blaze of madness filling her eyes. “Unlike the Freys they have ships” 

A smile began to tug even more at her lips as she stared out the sea. I did my best to lecture her but in the end, all I got was that he came here to marry a queen.

The poor simple-minded bastard he had no idea the kind of crazy that filled her. I love her and I always will and I'm less than pleased that she is even thinking of letting that filth touch her but she is mad if she thinks that he won't kill her the moment that he has the throne and then there is the small problem of her still having her son very much alive.

I followed her back into the throne room as doubt blossom in my chest. Panic filled me as I thought about what she might do to Tommen I couldn't keep him safe forever hence the sword training but that doesn't stop the terror from filling my heart.

Euron complains and whined about how his niece and nephew took his best ships and ran to the dragon queen that much we knew. But the moment that he spoke of Tyrion I felt shocked grip me there is no way that he would be working for the dragon queen. 

He knew that she would do to all of our family when she got her hand on us. She might have been her mother's child but I would bet anything that there is more of her father in her than her mother.

Rella was sweet and kind loving and gentle. She loved the laugh and her eyes sparkle with joy as she talks about her families dragons. She uses to walk up and down the throne room. With me at her side talking about how she wished nothing more than to see a dragon. 

Maybe if she hadn't died in childbirth she would have seen just that, but Arey's madness is hard to shake I don't doubt the child is much like her what she did the slave cities.

Grant it she only hurt the slave masters but that doesn't make her any less than mad then her father. Right? Tommen was sweet and gentle yet his mother and brother were both mad and cruel.

Myrcella is gently and kind other then the golden curl and green eyes there is nothing more of her mother in her.

“Your not a rightful monarch is you, the greyjoys rebelled against the throne in the hope of becoming rightful monarchs but as I remember you were soundly defeated. Come to it weren't you the one that stated that rebellion by coming to Casterly Rock and setting our fleet on fire.”

Her follies that will haunt us in the future but as I looked at Ceresi she didn't see it that way.

“I remember I saw you there I hear so much talk, the best in the world no one could stop him, I didn't believe it to be honest. But when you rush into the breach and started to cut people down.”

I saw the madness sparkle in his eyes as he leaned forward and spoke in a hushed whisper “It was glorious like a dance” I stared at him in shock, he is just as mad as my own dear sweet sister. “The people I was cutting down were your own kin” 

“The place was getting crowded, I enjoyed watching it I truly did” I quipped quickly “I enjoy killing greyjoy” With a sharp nod I glared coldly at him Cersei broke the silence “Not the most humble”

“You don't need humble you need a fleet. The iron fleet is the greatest armada in the great seas, you can defeat the army to the east and pretender to the north and south.” 

I gave him a glare as I turned to Cersei her jaw clenched her as madness struck her for a few moments “What do you want in return” Her question got her a story about how he wanted to fuck the Queen. 

“I decline your proposals” He looked up the shock and spoke, “Why?”

“You not trustworthy you have broken a promise to allies before and broken every promise you made. You murder your own brother.”

“You should try it one time it felt great but I understand you don't trust my intentions you need proof an I won't come back until I have it.” 

I could only suck in an unsteady breath “Did you know that Tyrion was working for the Dragon queen?”

"No, but now that we know where he is it will be all the sweeter when I have him begging for mercy at my feet. Now if you do n't mind I have a door to oversee.”


	38. Mutiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I had a flight that got complicated and then I was busy with moving into college it's my final year thank god anyway here is the update.

Sansa POV 

The soft sound of steel sizzling hit the cool and dense air as I noticed a thick black anvil being pound as my black woolen dress clung tightly to my skin as men of the vale kept the peace. Tension plague the camp many didn't support my rule when the truth of Jon came out. 

Some did but I think that they only did so because the Vale are trained at arms and they have nothing more than boys. The moment that Lady Mormont spoke those few dissenting words a lot of the northern lords left before Little Finger could force them to swear fealty to me. 

“Your grace?” I turn I see Little finger smiling cooly at me as I nodded my head diligently as I looked down on me. He thought that he was so clever, I know what I did is stupid that I shouldn't have said the word. But it is done and I can't and won't go back.

Together we strolled through the yard some of the men flashed me a smiles others gave me grim and cold looks the same looks that they gave the southern. 

“Don't you think that word should be sent to Dragon Stone, Jon and his traitors' lords must face the judgment of their queen.” I looked brown to Little Finger his sly grin made me sick but I need him sure the Vale is pledge to help me but at the request of Little Finger and he isn't wrong.

The Glovers, Reeds, Manderlys, and the Mormonts and other house were still loyal to Jon while some were not sure which side they should choose. Many others wanted to hear the truth from Jon. 

“Very well write all the lords that have left and told them that we will be summoning them and Jon Snow other known as Aemon Targaryen to answer for their reasons against house Stark and the kings and queens of winter.” 

The words were colder and more biting then the winter wind and the taste that they left cold and bitter forced me to shudder. Am I letting him warp my mind once more or is this something that I truly wanted? It seemed to be a constant thought but I never let the words leave my lips. 

With a shape nod and bow, he made his way out of the yard, leaving me alone to panic silently Winterfell is my birthright and I'm good at it. But here comes Jon threatening to take that all away his mother was my father's elder sister. Making him the heir to not only this land but the seven kingdoms. He will always be a threat but couldn't I have come up with a better way to do this? 

With a heavy breath, I shook the thoughts free of my mind as I felt Lord Royce standing by my side as silent as Ghost. "We're now just receiving the sums of wheat the North has farmed over the summer." 

His informative tone forces me to shake my head sadly this is the last thing that I wanted to talk about when I'm around by traitors. People who would be glad to see me dead. “But thanks to the former king in the north and his dragon the harvest for each of the lands in the north are more than 3 times the size of the current harvest.”

“So far though that amount that we have collected of livestock for the last year isn't enough, even as we speak the headers are breeding their pigs, cows, sheep, and chickens doing their best to get the strokes up and ready for the winter. The tunnels are being created even as we speak so that we don't have to worry about freezing between getting the food out of the stores.” 

I nodded numbly at his informative tone but did any of this really matter if Jon brought back a Targaryen army with him. “Say my cousin does bring back an army to help fight the dead and smiths to work on the dragon glass and valyrian steel, we won't have enough food to feed them and last us during the winter unless they bring their own stores is that correct to assume.” 

I noticed a few men creating armor but they had no leather plating on them and that for only a moment shook me from my worries of war. “Lord Royce would you tell those men that they should have leather on this steel plate to help keep warm.”

With a sharp nod, I glide over the snow my boots gently hitting the snow as I noticed a boy with thick muscular arms and a look of determination on his face. He held up a dagger to the light they were small stars dancing along the blade as it shined in the light.

His right-hand twirls the blade in his hand, while he left hand, held a long steel sword that shimmers with a dingier gray metal. His cool bright piercing blue eyes glared down at the blades as an unknown tension filled the air. 

With a strong strike, I watch a wide smile on his face as he seemed to be beaming but the long sword shattered like glass agonist cobblestones. Dingy gray piece spilled down onto the ground while the dagger seems unphased. 

“Most smith wouldn't smile at seeing their word demolished.” With a cold and daring look, the bastards smile fell from his face and his glistening black hair hid the hate in his blue eyes as he spoke in a gruff tone. 

“Most smiths haven't created 3 valerian steel daggers, his grace was right the talbot with his dragons we can make Valyrian steel.” I watched the red and black leather dagger being placed next to two others. One gold and black, the other blue and black. 

“What is this practice that the former king had you working on?” My tone sickly sweet as I smiled my most dazzling smile in the hopes of finding out what else Joon is hiding. But cold spiteful eyes glared at me as he spoke in a tone so sharp that it felt like a whip is lashing at me. “I know that you might not know the meaning of the word secret but I do and until the king comes back and take back his kingdom leave me be.” 

Lord Royce walked up at that moment as he spoke in a low to whisper in my ear. “Your grace there is a commotion at the gate” I gave the bastard one cold glare before making my way to the gate, as I approached the gates, I noticed that there were more than a few people staring at the gate each of them staring in varying degrees of shock and doubt. 

I watched a boy with deep auburn almost brown colored hair staring at me his cool brown eyes studying me. His faceless chubby and leaner his eyes didn't sparkle in fact they seemed dead. 

But even in the past 6 years, I knew my brother anywhere also when he looked at me his face seemed blank like he didn't care that he is home that he is with his family. But I couldn't help but smile that began to rise on my face as I pulled him into a deep hug. As I pulled away I noticed the girl next to him with thick brown curls and moss green eyes a sharp yet pretty face and she seemed to look a lot like Lord Reed. 

“You were a fool to trust him, Sansa, you let your petty jealousy and envy blind you once more.” His tone cold and blank as he gave me that same blank look like he didn't really look at me. 

“We should go inside” I looked over the girl she smiled gently at me her pink lips pulling into a small smile as I noticed that she was dressed like a wildling, with my own sharp node I had them brought into the great hall where food awaited us. 

After getting them all settled and food in their bellies Bran spoke in a cold blank tone that force shudders down my spine. “You should have waited for Jon to return he was going to tell them after the great war now you have cause dissent among the north. Can't you see that Little Finger is using you just like Cersei did have you learned nothing.” 

“Jon is the only one that can lead us through the long night the only one that the wildings will listen to, the dragons, the army, they will follow him and only him, He will soon bring an even larger army back to Winterfell. Stop this madness before it goes too far, there is still time to stop the ravens” 

How could he know any of this shock filled me as my jaw dropped and my words seemed to fail me. But even if I had something to say Bran wouldn't give me a chance as that same emotionless voice shook me. 

“I'm sorry for all that you have endured but this is not the way to erase all of that pain, father kept Jon from releasing who he is that isn't Jon fault.” I glare at him before he turned to wildling girl and spoke in a lower voice

“Would you help me to my room” With those words they were both gone and I sat there numb not truly understanding a single word that spilled from his lips how did he even know about any of this?

The days passed in a blur the fires were lit up as the pounding sound of a smith pounding out the dents in amor filled my ears as I absently walk amongst the yard. My feet drew me closer and closer to the god's woods even though I had no wish to go there. 

“You look beautiful in your wedding dress” A vacant voice force my skin to crawl as I looked over to see Bran sitting in a thick wooden chair. Two large wheels sat on either side of the chair as I looked over to see vacant brown eyes. 

“You must see that he is playing you, he only does what he does for his own benefit, he will make you isolated until he is the only one that you can trust. Then when you least expect it, he will steal the throne from below you.” 

I glare coldly at him Little Finger isn't using me I have no choice but to move forward if I looked back even for an instance then I will lose my throne. “Bran he lied to his people if it wasn't for him and fathers lies, mother, Rickon, Arya, rob they wouldn't be dead he would have been here in Winterfell you wouldn't have been crippled.” 

He blanched from my tone and for a moment I could see annoyance peeking out behind his blank mask as he turned to gave me a cold bone-chilling look. “If father didn't lie then we wouldn't exist because Robert would have killed Jon, and father only Rob and mother would be alive, and Jon had never been here saving the north from the greatest threat to all leaving kind. You ruined all the work that he did he knew we needed a united north and you deserved it with your self-hate and jealousy. When Jon returns he will say as much and for your sake hope that he sees your folly the same way as I do foolish girls being played.

I wanted to scream and yell to say that I know what I am doing but that would only further prove his point instead I took in a steady breath and spoke in an even tone. “Its could we should head in and talk in the great hall” I could see the way that his brow dipped as hate flashed in his eyes only for a moment. “I'm going to stay out here for a little while longer.” With a shape nod, I took leave happy to be away from him there is something wrong with him and I don't think that it could be fixed. 

As I made my way past the forges I could see the bastard working on helmet and armor only giving me a cold nod and two cold words. “Your grace” His lips pulled into a mocking sneer as he glared coldly at me hate and defense flaring in his eyes as he looked up at me. Does he think me a fool too I glared coldly at him before making my way back to my room.

_ I watched him looming over me rage burning in his eyes as flames flicker in them, red, blue and silver as his vision narrowed I noticed a silver-haired woman that I have never seen standing at his side.  _

_ Her chin jutted out in utter defiance and hated burning in her eyes. They were a light lilac color and her gaze annoyed as behind her I noticed lords of the north each one of them glaring hatefully at me. Next to him stood a boy with deep violet eyes and a look of utter pity on his face his smooth pink lips pulling into a sad frown as he talked with Jon. With an angry shake of his head, Jon frowned at him clearly upset but he went on.  _

_ “Sansa Tully I Aemon Targaryen better known of Jon Targaryen king of the north sentence you to death for treason” I screamed in panic and fear at that moment hearing my sentence broke my resolve as I dropped to my need to beg.  _

_ But I could see a figure one that whispers words into his ears forcing Jones lips to control with hate and rage. Then I noticed who it is, Little Finger multicolored eyes looked triumphant as he gave me a cold look.  _

_ “No, he made me do it he tricked me” Panic edge its way into my voice as Tyraxes loomed over me. She seemed to be even bigger than before her cold ruby eyes murderous as she loomed over me her wings beating against the sky. Crimson colored scales shimmering in the light bathing me in red-colored light as Jon spoke in a cold voice as he spoke High Valyrian. “Dacarsy”  _

_ No, I want to scream, to plead for my life but my lips wouldn't move my body frozen in terror as I struggled to my feet as Tyraxes began to open her mouth. Slowly she began to open her mouth as dazzling white teeth stared back at me as the crimson flames dance in her wet pink mouth.  _

I shot up in bed my body covered in a thin layer of sweat as my blanket slipped from my shoulder while a soft knock on my door forced me to jump into the air. Blood rushed into my ears as my heart thunder so loud that it muddled Lord Royce voice more than the door did. 

“Your grace are you alright” No I'm not alright my bastard brother turned cousin is going to kill me in blind fury as soon as he gets here. He is going to have my head and Little Finger is going to get off scot-free. I want to scream and run for my life is Bran right am I being played. 

“I'm fine I'll be down in a few minutes and cancel the ravens to the lords and Jon. Instead of right that I wish to fix what was done.” I slowly began to rise of more the blankets as my heart ached.

“I'm sorry your grace but that won't be possible the birds left yesterday afternoon,” It's too late to go back now I might as well rule while I still have my skin intact. 

Gendry POV 

Flames licked against my skin tanning it as the forges burned around me shaking away the cold and force sweat to dribble down my back. Ser Davos and his grace went south and the moment that they did the shit hit the fan. 

I'm sure that when his grace comes back he would kick me out of the forge take every Valerian steel dagger or sword that I made. Not that I could blame him his blood father was killed by mine and all because he was blinded by his rage. 

A shudder ran down my spine as my leather aprons clung tightly to my chest, the cool winds whipped at the frayed edges but it don't bug me much. I watched as Lord Reed's daughter Meera whipped her head back. Staring sadly at the god's woods as her short curls frame her cute yet small face. Her moss green eyes filled with sadness and grief she rushed off to the Moat Cailin. 

The moment that she got home I'm sure that her father would tell her of the mutiny in the north about how they are waiting for their true king to return. Sansa is out of her mind she didn't see those things and true neither have I. But I'm not foolish enough to think that I can take them on without help from more experienced people. “Your name is Gendry right?” 

I snapped my head up to see large portly man with thick brown hair and matching brown eyes, he seemed to be studying me with intrigue. “Sam right? Ser Davos told me to come to you if I need help with figuring out anything that involves reading”

I lowered my hammer as I watched him shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other as he shifted his eyes from me to the great keep that I knew Sansa was laying in right about now. “I saw her grace early you didn't tell her about the armor you are making for the dragons did you.” 

His tone was worried as I glared coldly at him his grace told me that he and Sam are as close as any of his blood brothers if not more. “Yes I told her…..no are you out of your mind she would have me locked up or have me making weapons for her I kept my mouth shut. How could you not notice a girl with red hair eavesdropping on you?” 

I gave him a pointed glare as he gulped before throwing a look back up Winterfell as I turned my attention to the sky the bright morning lit up a mix of purples and pinks as the sun slowly began to rise on the horizon. The lazy white clouds start to move across the sky. 

“Good I'm trying to get a message to Jon but I don't know if I can't get to the tower to send the ravens out without any help. Could you make a distraction?” I watched him he didn't seem to be lying but you can't tell, especially not if you are born in the south lying becomes second nature, especially to high borns.

But his grace trust him so for this time only I will trust him, “You have the message already written down you” My voice stone-cold and lowering as I started to pick up a few logs and a steel container holding some oil. Turning back to Sam he gave me a confused node as he picked up a scroll that had a snarling dire wolf. His hand shaking belt as I stared at him as doubt started to worm its way into my mind. “Alright once you see the fire get going.” 

Quickly I made my way over to the stable and just outside them sat golden hay waiting to be shoveled into the stalls. Quickly dropping the firewood and then pouring the golden colored oil on top of it I looked back to see Sam giving me wide eyes. 

Anynonce curled tightly in my chest as I gave him a pointed glare “Get going, once I set the fire they are going to come running you need to be waiting at the tower. Go!” I could hear Sam’s heavy steps as he rushed in the opposite direction.

With quick hands, I dropped a piece of wood from the forge into the pile the orange flames still flickering until a wild began to grow in size. I hid in the forge my back turn to the yard as I slammed hard on my anvil. Pounding in a cool steady rhythm while my heart pounded rapidly and filled with worry Sam you better not waste this if I get caught I'm going to be pist. 

Scream and placed yells filled the air as men rushed by with buckets dousing the flames as the sound of splashes from the water-filled my ears. Men ran in droves, but that didn't stop them from finding.“You grace” I turn on my heels to see Sansa. 

Her auburn curls stare back at me as she glared coldly at a large man in armor plating he is balding and his hand clenched tightly against Sam’s collar. His right arm pinned painfully to his back as another man stood on the other side of him. “I saw this boy trying to send out a raven we shot it down before it could get out of range what do you want to do with him.” 

I could see the northerns whispering in shock while others looked on with hate and disgust. The vales have a short of a few thousand more than enough to keep the north at bay or I doubt that Sansa would be in charge. “Question him then shove him in a cell he can answer for his treason along with Jon when he gets back.” 

I glared coldly at her as I watched them drag Sam away putty filling my own eyes as U noticed them drag his large mass easily through a light blanket of snow. Your grace, please hurry.


	39. Let The Mining Commence

Daneseys POV 

For a moment I thought that he was trying to leave the island as my heart thunder in my chest slowly beginning to fill with fear. But as I watched him ride his silver dragon Tessarion with a smile on his face as she did backflips in the air I couldn't help but chuckle. 

My heart thunder erratically my chest as I thought back to last night and tales that he told me about what lies beyond the wall. For a minute I let my thoughts drift to what my life would have been like if that rebellion never happened with Rhgear was just opened about what happened.

I watched Tessarion gliding to the clouded darting in and out of the imploding white puffy clouds as the king in the north chuckle gently. I couldn't hear it but I could see it in the way that his eyes sparkled. But I didn't see his other dragons, I turned around looking to the thick green rolling hills and the beach. 

When I notice Rhgeal hovering over the oceans as the water gave way with a dangerous splash. A deep cobalt blue dragon with navy blue swirls and dangerously thick spikes on her tail came bursting out of the ocean.

Her body slammed into Rhgeal as she shrieked happily force a sense of dizziness to fill me as I laughed. Rhgeal, on the other hand, didn't find it the least bit funny he began to fly away in fear as Meleys bright ocean blue eyes lit up with amusement as she flew after him.

I could see Viserion sleeping soundly on the beach but I don't see Drogon he is far more solitary than his brothers but I had hoped with new dragons he would be brought out of that habit. But it would seem that I'm wrong and then there is the fact that one of Jon’s dragons is missing as well. 

For a split second, I thought that she might have flown to King’s landing Jon said that she didn't like people for a moment a sense of fear and dread ran over me. But as a cool shudder ran down my spine I felt a predatory rage slamming hard against my back. 

I slowly shifted on my heels to see a dragon with crimson-colored scales in the shape of diamonds with dangerous blood-red horns glaring at me. Her slit ruby red eyes trained on me as she prowled over to my slowly. 

A low rumbling building in her throat and for a moment I felt an ounce of fear but quickly I swallowed my emotion. crime rates in the shape of dimes. Her cool ruby red eyes are hard and slit as her friend closer to me. Casually I walked over to her a handheld gently in front of my face as I studied her large armored body Jon is right her scales are much thicker than my sons or her sister.

I broke the distance between us with easy and long strides my shoulder throne back and my head held high as to prove that I'm not afraid. With a tentative hand, I gently ran my hand along her smooth scaly skin. 

The dull warmth helped chased away my fear as I felt a small pulling at my lip as soft purrs broke away from her cold and intimidating nature. Deep black smoke filled my lungs and the air threatening to choke me but my smile never drifted from my lips. 

Stroking her muscle first I could feel the power and tension in her muscles before slowly dragging my hand down her neck running my fingers over her scales in wonder. Shining like rubies in the light my hand seemed soaked in glowing color. Her iridescent scales force a sense of ease to form through my body. 

They were thicker and harder than Ser Jorah's armor. Tyraxes wrapped her neck around me so that I had no choice but to look at her. I could see the rage in her eyes dying leaving only child-like intrigue. Running my hand from her neck back to her face I scratched her chin the smooth scales felt good as I grinned at her. “You are a little attention hog are you?”

I never thought that I would be touching a dragon that I didn't hatch, let alone one that belonged to my nephew. Just thinking about it makes my heart soar with joy I thought that my children would be the last but now I have Aegon and Aemon. The age of the dragons, the rule of the Targayens is coming back.

“You wouldn't mind sharing Aemon would you?” I spoke in a low voice as she stared at me happily purrs and scratches filling the air as she nuzzled my hand like I wasn't giving her enough love. A girlish giggle left my lips as the sound of dragon wings flapping against the sky threatened to overtake my laughter. 

“That's new she has only ever taken to Lady Mormont like that if anything I would say she likes you even more.” I looked over to see Jon sitting casually on Tessarion. Her mercury colored eyes glare cooly at me and I could see the intelligence that ringed deep in her eyes.

She is much larger than her sister but still not as large as my sons. I didn't know what makes them grow so large in such a short time but I have a feeling that Jon knows. “Don't take this the wrong way your grace but what are you doing here?” I felt a flirtatious smile pulling at my lips as I thought back to my meeting with Tyrion.

_ “Dragon glass?” I spoke in a doubtful voice as I resisted the urge to laugh one of my nephews is arrogant and only cares about the throne. While the other beliefs in monster and grumpkins. Doubt filled my heart and my mind how could he be such a fool.  _

_ “Yes otherwise known as Obsidian what does it matter if you didn’t know that it was, to begin with. If what he says is true so be it but if he turns out to be wrong it means nothing to you. Take a more proactive relationship with a feature alley by giving him something that means nothing.” _

_ His words made sense but even then would he ever bend the knee? “From what I hear the two of you have been getting along well. Are you going to tell him that you know the truth about him?” I turn swiftly on my heel to see Tyrion giving me a sly smile as he slowly rose from his seat to run a tentative finger along with the map. _

_ “Aemon...Jon would never bend the knee to me he has the blood of a drogon in him he will bow to no man or woman.” Tyrion only seemed to grow more sly and smug with each word that fell from my lips.  _

_ A devious and cunning grin started to form on his face as a twinkle of mischief filled his eyes as he spoke in a clavier tone like he didn't care either way. “He doesn't need to bend the knee and neither do you, if you get along so swimmingly a marriage could cement your control over the north he is off to the north, he is both of fire and ice. Together you could rule the kingdoms.” _

_ His words blossomed in my chest giving me a light-headed feeling and forcing me to swoon a bit but I couldn't marry Jon. Aegon asked for my hand more than a few times and I told him no but he had nothing to offer Jon does. Plus it doesn't hurt that, unlike the other men that came before him I have some kind of attachment to him.  _

_ ‘That not possible I can't give him heirs and he might be a Targaryen but he was raised a stark there is no way that he would be inserted in marrying me it goes against his morals. Not to mention that Aegon already hates him and if he were to find out that I wouldn't marry him but his little brother how do you think that he will take that?” _

_ Even though we were talking about important affairs I couldn't stop myself from blushing like some kind of maid. Tyrion, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit fazed by the dilemma that I proposed. _

_ “So then why would he be blushing so badly when I asked about you unless he wants you, he got on his dragon just to get away from me. Just take some time to think about it, Ser Davos seemed to think that it would be a good idea. Aegon will see this as nothing more than a political marriage and if he still has a problem with it. Aegon had two sister wives why can't you have two husbands” With a casual shrug he started to make his way out of the room. _

“Dany?” I snapped my head up as I look to see Jon giving me a slight smile as he slowly descended from Tessairon with all the grace that his elder brother didn't have with Rhgeal not yet anyway. 

In a second Jon stood before me his shoulders rigged but there is a sly smile on his face that forced my knees to go weak. “No one has called me Dany since my brother.” Jon smiled gently at me as he spoke in an even yet flirtatious “Daenerys is a beautiful name but Dany suits you but if you don't like it I will stop”.

He gave a polite yet knowing smile forcing my grin to pull at my lips as Tyraxes let out an irritated huff her large slim head pushed me forward stumbling into Jons chiseled and muscular chest. His clothes were a bit moist from the clouds.

But the warmth of his body seemed to be keeping him warm and me as well. Looking down at me with a sly smile on his face as he hands wrapped around my back. “Tyraxes can be a bit pushy sorry about that are you alright” A small soft smile flicker onto his lips as his gray eyes gazed deeply into my lilac.

At that moment the air grew still as my heart flutter and my knees treated to give out as the scent of pine and smoke filled my nose. Leaning in just a bit closer until his tip head met my own. Our lips inches from brushing up against each other as a loud suspired squeak shook us out of our moment. 

My bright red face turned to see Missandei her golden eyes widen as a large blue dragon that I knew to be Meleys looked over her. Saltwater sizzled against her hot skin, her ocean blue eyes study Missandei before her bright red tongue made an appearance. 

Spit dripped from the forked tongue as it ran lazily over a star stuck face that belonged to Missandei. “Meley keligon” Jon frown at her but she simply cocked her head to the side like she didn't understand what she did wrong.

She reminded me of a puppy to over-excited to notice that they did something wrong but Missandei giggled like a little girl as timidly she placed a hand on Miley's nose. Stroking her with wonder in her eyes along with a little disbelief. 

“It's quite alright they are much more friendly than your dragons, no offense your grace.” I smile gently at her but my heart dropped as Jon began to untangle himself from me my heart dropped and so did my joy. But I did my best to hide it as Jon smile smiled sadly as us both.

“Not they tend to stay away from most people like I said there are only a few handfuls of people they like to be around I'm guessing that you are apart of that group now.” He smiled gently at me and then at Missandei who is enamored with Meleys.

“Anyway, I can here to tell you that you can mine the dragon glass even as we speak men are heading to the mines getting ready to start mining. I had Ser Davos collect them I am sure they are on their way.” With a thankful smile, he nodded politely to me before looking over to Tyraxes. “Can you give me a lift to the beach or are too good for me now.”

His light and joking tone made Tyraxes let out this clicking sound that might have been laughter, Jon casually climbed Tyraxes as he has down it a thousand times. I could only stand there stunned as her wings began to spread. 

I half expected to see her light him on fire or for Meleys to snap widely at him or even for Tessarion to snap at him but nothing happened. The simple gripped tightly to two spikes and together they took off to the beach. Tessarion and Meleys followed suit leaving only me and Missandei standing on the cliffs.

“Sorry to ruin your moment your grace.” I looked over to see Missandei hiding a sly smile of her own as I rolled my eyes at what she is implying. Wrapping my arm in hers we started to make our way down the rolling green hills towards the keep.“Surely I don't know what you mean?” My tone cool and questioning as I looked up to the bright blue sky as the hot sun bore down on me.

“Please your grace I saw you in his arms” I felt my face turns a bright shade of red at her insulating tone “It's not like that his dragon Tyraxes, she shoved me into him he only caught me before I could fall….” My words began to fail me as my face burned with embarrassment and my tongue became a thick hunk of meat incapable of forming coherent words. 

“Whatever you say your grace” She chuckled gently as her teasing tone filled my ears but the levee didn't last as I notice the Dothraki waiting at the foot of the hill. “Was there something that you needed Missandei. Surely you didn’t brave the Northern Dragons just to spy on us.” 

My sweet yet questioning tone forced the smile to drop from her face as she spoke in a cool voice. “It's Varys he would like to speak with you and the rest of the council it doesn’t look good, he had a grim look on his face, your grace.”

I watched her for a moment as the worry that she had been hiding behind cool and taunting words began to resurface in her molten gold eyes. My chest started to hammer against my rib cage as I did my best to take in a few steadying breaths what could it be. 

The walk to the war room came a lot faster than I would have thought Varys stood slowly at the head of the table that usually remained empty. Tyrion ran a sad finger along the outlines of more than a few countries among them were the iron islands, and the reach as well as dorn. Quentyn seemed to be growing as fear filled his almond-shaped brown eyes.

Ser Barrstian looked at me a worried frown spilling onto my face as he gave me a king yet cryptic smile the one that said he feels bad for me but didn't want to make it worse by speaking. Ser Jorah looked the same haunted from hearing of his father’s death. I knew that it hit him hard and then on top of that to find out that his aunt and one of his cousins is dead as well and now his younger cousin is ruling.

It made my heart ache but I quickly turned my attention to who Varys stood up eyeing me while as he spoke in a cautious tone. “On their way back to Dorne the fleet took on a major assault from Euron Greyjoy the sands snakes and the Greyjoy are either dead or captured.” His tone grew grave and cold as he shifted his eyes from me to Quentyn who’s jaw locked again before he spoke in an even tone.

Aegon didn't fare any better his eyes narrowed as rage burned in them along with whip of green frames, doubt wormed its way into his eyes. He didn't get along with Quentyn but he and Nym got along quite well. 

The few hours that they spent here, the two wouldn't stop talking. Mostly about Nyms father the red viper. Aegon wanted to know everything there was to know about the man that was willing to fight and die so that his mother could get some justice his sister as well. Now he seemed strange frozen with hate.

"Were there any survivors?" Even as he spoke I could feel his pain and the doubt that swarmed in him it was a good thing that his brother and the Lannister girl came back here. Varsy broke the tense silence as rage burned in Quentyn eyes.

“Only a handful. Who among them I have yet to learn." Taking in a heavy breath and exhaling my shoulder threatened to dip but I wouldn't allow it. “What about the Dornish ships they weren't attacked as well and have we word on if Dorne was invaded?” My questioning tone slammed against Varus as Rhgeal and Drogon roared with outrage just outside.

“No your grace they haven't invaded Dorne all the ships left the port they took the long way around so that the ships you sent wouldn't collide with their own. They will most likely be here in a fortnight. We are trying to locate the fleet but it seems to be more difficult than I would have thought my little bride hasn't seen a thing.”

I need my head swiftly “Once the ships get here we'll know more if it they tell me that Lady Arianne and her father are in danger I will take my Dorne and get them myself, Ceresi won't attack the masses if there is no soldiers or lords there. Let me know the moment that any of the survivors land on the beach.”

My voice lashed at them like a whip and Varys only nodded as I took in another heavy breath as I spoke in a more caring town. “Quentyn as long as we have Myrcella they won't hurt them that much is true they will try to bargain and I swear to you we will get them back. No matter what I have to do I will get them back.”

My voice grew strong with resolve as Quentyn nodded his head in thanks “I will feel better when my father and sister on this ship surely now he won't be so foolish as to stay there.” With a sad shake of his head, he began to rise as he spoke in a more apologetic tone. 

“Please excuse me I should tell my little brother.” His body grew rigid as he made his way out of the room once he was gone I sighed heavily leaning back in my chair as a soft pounded began to form behind my right eye. “Tell me of the unsullied they are still on their way to the rock, aren't they?” I looked over Tyrion as he nodded his head numbly

Aegon stirred from his silence I knew that there had to be hidden worries in his violet eyes, he might not seem like it but just like Jon, he cares a great deal about his family even if they don't know him as well as they might have liked. 

His violet eyes shimmered with uncertainty as he watched me for a moment before turning to glare coldly at Tyrion. Tyrion gave both of us cautious stare before speaking in a monotone voice that didn’t exactly inspire confidence.

“It seems that they are making their way undisturbed. The Tyrells should be on their way to a high garden even as we speak though tensions are running high. Olena is outraged her son Mace had his children left behind. He thought that it would be suspicious so he has them wait and because of that, they are dead. Olena can barely stand the sight of him and that seems to be how all of his family sees him. I only hope that they don't begin to attack each other. That is the only news we have.”

I sighed heavily as I leaned just a bit further into my chair as I felt a heavy sigh leave my lips. “Ser Barrstian may I speak with you the rest of you are dismissed,” I spoke in the most polite tone that I could muster.

Ser Jorah nodded giving me a small smile before leaving the others followed suit until it is just me and Ser Barristan and I were the only ones left. “I can assume this is about Aemon” His tone casual and he didn't hesitate to call him by his birth name instead of Jon. I could only nod my head as he smiled gently at me.

“He thinks you stunning, breathtaking I think his words were.” He chuckled slightly as I felt a light blush began to creep onto my face as I did my best not to let my embarrassment be seen. 

“He much like his father more worried about people than any title. His northern men don't know or so he thinks. He doesn't know that his cousin blew the lid on that. He cares greatly for his dragons as you must know. He thinks a lot about what his life might have been if his father was upfront about his love with the stark girl, Lady Lyanna.”

Ser Barristan’s smile softened at the thought of Jon and my father but I could see the sullen look in his eyes as he thought back on my brother for a moment. “You could just talk to him your grace” His tone cool and hitting as I thought back to what Tyrion said about marriage. 

“So Tyrion has talked to you about this marriage proposal as well?” I sighed heavily as I rested my head on my open palm. Suddenly my head felt too large for me to even keep up. “I have talked to him but I understand where you're coming from. Aegon and Aemon don't have a good relationship and the last time that Targaryens fought over the throne the war of dragons nearly whipped us all out.”

I looked over to See Barrstian as he did his best to hide his amusement as he nodded his head “I will think on it, for now, I have matters of war to deal with.

Jon POV

I feel the darkness swirling around me the coolness of the cave felt good against my skin as I looked at the wall glyphs my hand running against them as I watched the images of the first men and the children of the forest fighting the white walkers.

“Are these the dead that you speak about?” My brother low voice not as much filed with force as it had been the first time that I saw him in my head.

Turning to my right I could see Aegon his soft purple eyes still a bit jaded but not as a guard as he had been the last time that we talk. 

I might have even seen some shame in his eyes as he rubbed his arm not knowing what to say. I could only smile before nodding my head the soft orange flames flickering in the night.

Aegon made his way over to the wall running his hand at first the moist cave walls as he spoke in a curious tone. “Your king in the north?” 

He turned back to look at me intrigue burning in his eyes as he went back to studying the caves leaving me confused silence. 

“So I have been told. My bannermen chose me after I lead my dragons into the battle of the bastards” Even as I see the words I could see the doubt filling his eyes as I said the words Battle.

“Then why not tell them about our father and your mother. What can they do to you, you are king and from what I'm told you have a dire wolf, three dragons and men that would die for you what do they have?”

His tone generally confused as he turned back to look at me with furrowed brows and narrow lids. I wonder what brought this on, keeping my face impassive and cool I spoke in a chilling tone. 

“Nothing it's true that I could take my dragons to march them north and kill those that oppose me but why would I. They haven’t wronged me, they chose Ned Stark's bastard to lead them. Not Aemon Targaryen son of the she-wolf and dragon stone prince. The north will never have a love for Targaryens, I'm sure that father thought that by marrying a Northern woman that the north would no longer be isolated from the other kingdoms. But the way that he went about it is all wrong all it did was cause more problems I'm glad to be alive but if I wasn't things would be very different.”

With a sad shake of my head, he growled as his dangerous temper threatened to flare up. Jabbing a hard finger into my chest he spoke with rage and convection. “Do you have to be so cavalier about it you have what I always wanted a kingdom and you don't even seem interested in keeping that throne as long as your people are safe and happy. What is wrong with you? I shoved you off a cliff and you talking to me like I didn't try to kill you”

I chuckled as I watched green flames dancing in his eyes gently grabbing his hard index finger calloused from his rides on Rhgeal. “I jumped and I get the rage I turned my back on almost everything Targaryen other than my girls. I can understand your rage and it's not like I'm doing anything to help ease it, if anything, I think that I'm making your angrier”

I let out a sad chuckle as confusion wormed its way onto his face. “There is nothing wrong with me and being humble is kinda my thing when you're raised as a bastard you learn not to stand out it only leads to more trouble.”

I sighed forcing my shoulder to dip as I thought back to all my times that Sansa and her mother made my life hell. My heart ached and rage burned bright in my chest but as I looked over to my brother I slowly let go of his finger as I notice some of his confusion drifting from his body. 

“Come on, I haven't eaten yet and if you are going to torture me with your lectures on Targaryen pride you going to eat with me.” I gave him a teasing smile before making my way out the cave the soft pitter of his panic steps echoed in the air. “Hey don't leave me in here”

I chuckled gently as he came out up at my side the panic of being left alone in a haunted cave slid from his face as he gave me a cold glaring look that threatened to cut me to ribbons. “Why were you working tonight anyway even your men stopped mining. Do you even know how to mine?” I looked over to his annoyed husky voice as some peaks of superiority started to rise in his voice but I paid it no mind.

“Why should I make them fight and work for me if I'm not willing to do the same for you. My fa…..my uncle always told me that if I want to be a good leader I couldn't just want to protect my people I have to help them in any way that I can.” 

“I didn't choose to be king anymore then I chose to be the commander of the night’s watch. But if I don't fight for them then in their darkest hours when the dead come marching on the north what is to stop them from cutting the tail and leaving. If I won't die, bleed, and sweat beside them they will have no faith in me and no reason to do the same”

I turned over to see Aegon he seemed confused by the statement and it took all I had not to laugh he didn't know what it meant to be selfless to give his life for others. I would never say it but a king that won't fight for his people is just another Tyrant. I shook my head as I turned to look at the ocean begin bathed in silver light from the moon. I think that I will swim after dinner.

Daenerys POV

I walked alone on the hill win a light shimmering down from the moon as soft silver clouds drifted against the black sky. When I looked down from the sky I could see a pile of clothes lying forgotten in the sand as I looked over I saw no one on the beach. 

Quickly I rushed down the hills and onto the widening stone steps that led to the beach, the san felt cool against my bare toes as I slowly peeled off my shoes in the hopes that I would be able to move faster. 

It didn't take long to get to the pile of clothes and the first thing that I notice were thick leather boots with fur lining and stick souls. They looked a lot like the boots that Jon wore despite how hot it is here. Shifting through the clothes I noticed the small clothes of a man along with a loose-fitting black shirt and black trousers. “Your grace are you rifling through my clothes, my you are lecherous”

The playful tone of Jon forced me to look up to see a sly smile on his face, dripping wet curls of black glowing in the moonlight as his smile started to grow into a charming grin. Gentle gray eyes met my own cyclic as water spilled down his face as I noticed his alabaster skin hidden beneath dark black waters. Only his shoulder could be seen through the murky depths. “Well your grace are you going to stand there or come in.”

My face burned a crimson red as his bellowing laughter carried over the soft sound of the ocean. With soft splashes I found myself staring at his back as he spoke in a joking tone as a sense of levity and love filled the air. “Here I'll turn around” 

With hesitation and shaking nervous hands, I gently undid my clasp until the soft silk fabric polled at my feet. Standing in nothing but my small clothes I made my way into the water, the chilling liquid pooled around my shoulders as goosebumps started from on my skin. 

Wet sand slipped and parted between my feet as I move deeper and deeper into the water until even my shoulders were swallowed by the water. My silver hair pooled around my body free-floating and drifting in front of my chest blocking my breast from his side. 

“Thank you” His tone polite and kind as I grinned casually at him though I couldn't tell you what he was thanking me for. Confusion welled in me and he must have taken notice before he began to clarify. 

“Thank you for letting me mine the dragon glass, we started rolling out carts full of the stuff. That wouldn't have been possible if not for you and your men's help I tried to speak to them but I don't speak Dothraki.”

As I watched his eyes in the moonlight his eyes flashed a deep violet for a moment with a heavy breath I knew that I couldn't keep lying to him. “Aemon Targaryen it would see that our advisors have been plotting behind our backs.” 

I did my best to keep a smile on my face as his face remained the same as he wasn't shocked in the least bit about what I had said. With a sly grin, he spoke through his voice seemed almost saddened at the thought of running this moment. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to tell me.”

I cocked my head to the side in utter confusion as a little worry blossom in my chest as my heart thunder with panic. But he just gave me an effortless smile as he spoke in a sweet yet amused voice. Not a hint of rage filling his voice or his eyes.

“Aegon got mad at me and in his rage he let it slip but that wasn't what you were talking about. You mean the marriage proposal yes Davos mentioned it to me when we were working at the mines. If you don't mind me asking how is it that you have come to learn my true origins”

His soft question tone took me by surprise but not as much as though the sad twinkle in his eyes that hinted at they might know the cause of his problems. I could sense his body heat easily, as his hair dipped with tiny sea droplets as his head tipped against mine.

I felt my lisp part as a gasp left my lips, “Your sister or would she be your cousin, it would seem that she has been easy dropping on you. Varys has a spy in your camp and apparently after weeks of scheming she finally broke and told the whole north the trough if word reached us it is sure to have reached the Lannister.”

The words spilled from my lisp but he didn't seem phased instead he tipped his head just a bit closer brushing his lips gently against my own, I could smell the scent of spiced rum on his breath. The scent of the sea filled my nose as the water lapped against our backs. 

“She never could keep a secret” His voice came out a smooth base that forces me to go weak in the legs. They stopped moving altogether and I might have drowned right there but Jon gripped tightly to my waist pulling me in close as my hands rested on his chest. 

I felt strange scares but I paid them no mind as he studies his eyes locking with my own and staring at the warm gray eyes. The world stood still and time had no meaning as his lips inched closer almost painfully slow. 

“You grace where are you!!!” I tried to not let out an annoyed groan so close I could feel the warmth of his breath tickling my neck and then Missandei has to show up. Jon hid an amused smile as he grinned at me. “That would be the second time in a day….” “JON”

I giggled as Ser Davos called out for Jon who could only groan as he pulled away from me the warmth that had once been on the very edge of my fingers were gone. “You head out first I'll turn” I could hear his apprehension and I want nothing more than to run my hands through his curls and yanked back as hard as possible. 

But it's too late our moment is ruined again, quickly I rose from the sea, slipping on my dress as I could as Ser Davos looking away bashfully as he tried not to get in my way. Missandei stood at the height of the steps with a knowing smile on her face. A smile that said I told you so.

Aegon POV

The morning came early as I slumped over my table all I could think about is Nym I dreamt that she came home on a boat a sly smile on her face as she flung herself into my arms. But it wasn't like my other dreams there was no power or magic behind it. 

With a sad huff I looked up to see Aenom making his way over to me I was the only one that called in by his real, it bugged me that he hid behind the false name Jon Snow he is king and a prince he should have more pride.

“You looked terrible Aegon” I glared coldly at his casual ton as his soft gray eyes smiled gently at me how else and I suppose to feel and look. First I lost Nym my nym then I had a dream of a man as white as the bark of a tree with icy blue eyes staring back at me monster smirking as screams of panic and the sound of dying men filled my ears. 

“Egg you okay?” I groaned at the sound of the pet name as I looked up at Aemon’s cool gray eyes studied me with intrigue as I glared coldly him. Though I could see the exhaustion in his eyes and the black bags just beneath them. “Don't call me an egg and your one to talk you don't look any better than I do.”

An amused smile pulled at his lips as he dropped in front of me shrugging his shoulders casually as he spoke in a cool tone. “Our great uncle Aemon called his brother Aegon, egg so why can't I?”

A sly grin pulled at his lips though I could see something worried in his eyes as I gave him a pointed glare which forces him to let out a sad smile. “It would seem that Tyrion and my hand both know that I will never bend the knee to your or Dany no matter the blood that we share so…”

He looked back to a silver hair beauty that I have been trying to get to marry me for the better part of a year. She gave me a quaint smile but then saw Aemon her eyes sparkled and her alabaster cheeks turned bright pink as she looked away quickly. At that moment I glared coldly at my brother the jackass. “They want the two of you to marry” I spoke through a clenched jaw and jaded eyes that were filled with rage. 

To think that I almost felt sorry for pushing him off that cliff. “Yes but I haven't given them I answer, I don't know Dany well enough to marry her and even if I did, I don't want throne I told you that and I know that neither of you will ever just give up the north. I'm happy to stand aside Aegon ...if you give me the north”

I want to tell him to fuck off but I had to admit the thought of having Dany to myself was once an all-consuming thought. But Nym has been filling my mind for a while now ever since I met her I felt something deep in my chest resonate. Recently, if I wasn't dreaming about those horrible men I was thinking about her. She is always on my mind and the thought of her in danger outweighed any love or hungry for the throne at least at this moment. 

“Aegon?” He frowned at me like he was still waiting on my response and all I could do was glared coldly at him, of course, I don't want him marrying Dany but I won't give him the north either. But he has a kingdom at his back and three dragons even if I could wrench Dorne away for my aunt she has 2 dragons and if she were to marry Aenom then she would have 5 and almost all of the other kingdoms at her back. 

Plus Aemon even said that he doesn't want another dance of dragons to happen. That he doesn't want to kill me, but we need the north I won't rule 8 of the kingdoms. “I'll take that as a no fine then I won't do it but I won't be handing over the north anytime soon.

Wit a sly grin his eyes lit up as Dany made her an over the tale her soft lilac eyes drifting to me first before tuned to look at Aenom. She giggled like a schoolgirl as Missendei and Ser Jorah both fell in close behind her. 


	40. The Reach

Cersei POV 

“If the mad king's daughter takes the iron throne she will destroy the realm as we know it” I watched them their eyes wide with doubt some with worry and fear but as I looked upon the reach lords I had to hide my hate and disgust for them.

They follow that old woman who even as we speak is marshaling her forces to move on king's landing. Once the silence settled I began to talk once more. “Some of you are bannermen to House Tyrell, but how house Tyrell is in open rebellion. House Tyrell will help the mad king's daughter ferry an army of savages to our shores. Mindless unsullied who will destroy your castle and holdfast, Dothrkia heathens who will burn your villages to the ground, rape and enslave your women, and slaughter your childern.” 

I watched horror start to pool in their eyes as nervous whispers erupted into the air and I knew that I almost had her. “You will remember the mad king and the horrors that he inflicted on his people. His daughter is no different in essos her brutality is already legendary, she sacrificed hundreds of noblemen in salvers bay and when she grew bored of that she fed them to her dragons.” 

I watched the silence turn into shock gaps of disgust as a summer islander dressed in bright feathers step forward. His cold liquid golden eyes stared coldly at me. “You mean that she punished slave master who beaten, raped, and killed children, women, and men just because they could.” 

Murmurs of dissent started to rise in the air as he spoke again this time in a cold voice “How are you any different you don't fool us you killed the Tyrells on unproven charges of treason and then blew up the sept when you refused to pay for your crimes.”

Hs tone lashing forcing my jaw to clench in unspoken rage as I glared coldly at him. Jaime gave me a look of caution as if to say handle this with grace and diplomacy. “Those treasonous whispers were working for the enemy nothing more than slanderous lies meant to sow the seed of deceit. They admitted as much before they were executed and as for the sept I have nothing to do with it, I was here getting ready for my trial when the spec blew.” 

“Strange how the only people that could say other wide are all dead and not a few days later all these people had been executed did meat show up.”

I glared coldly at the summer islander as the eyes of the whole room fell on me I kept my face impassive even though rage burned in me like a never-ending inferno. “This is not the time for baseless rumors I need your help my lords tonight we can defeat her” 

This time Lord Tarly broke in his husky voice harsh and lashing. “Oh, and how do you plan to stop their three full dragons.” I smiled gently at him as I turn to Qyburn he gave me a small smile before speaking in an ominous tone. “We are coming up with a solution as we speak.” 

Lord Tarly simple scoffed coldly this time speak in a more booming tone “Two dragon rider with Targaryen blood march from the east. Daenerys and Aegon Targaryen are gaming ack with a vengeance and what of this bastard, the son of Lyanna Stark and Prince Rghear he is the true born son my son found the evidence. 

He has not only the north but three dragons of his own how do you pan no killing three Targaryen each one of them with a better claim than you and on top of that, 6 dragons and an army of savages, heathens, Northmen, and High garden.”

That couldn't be right Aegon Targaryen is dead father saw to that, panic welled in me as my hand shook and my vision started to grow clouded. No, my throne it's all that I have left all that matters those brats wouldn't take it from me. I married my state and steeled my heart as hot white flashes of rage burned in me. Scorn by the same one twice she had Roberts and Rhegars heart.

“That boy is in open rebellion as much as the rest, a paper proves that they were only married there is no actual proof that the boy is of house Targaryen. Do you see silver hair or violet eyes?” 

Lord Tarly only laughed at me a booming and taunting laugh that poke holes in my mind till nothing remained. “No, but Lord Reed was there the day that Aegon was born and if you haven't noticed the boy has 3 dragons to take back the north, one which he road here under all of your noses and took back an heir of the north. Plus even if he is a Blackfyre that is a branch of the Targaryen family and even they have more claim to the throne then you ever will. How much more proof do you need.” 

Damn this fool the men started to nod their head wouldn't like they had no intention of following me. Gripping tightly to my throne I felt my muscles tighten as my knuckles turned stark white as Lord Tarly gave me a hard and cold smile. 

Jaime turns to give me a patient glare before making his way out of the throne room after Lord Tarly. I made my way through walls not able to simply sit there and do nothing, my curls slipped down my back as I gave everyone that looks at me wrong-a murderous lear. 

It didn't take long for me to notice Tommen and Bron in the training yard, Tommen look so much like Jaime at this moment, slashing and parrying as he side steps. 

A shimmering blunted longsword stared back at me as Bron danced out of the way with ease. Sweat drips heavily down Tommen’s face but that smile never left his face. Even as Bron knocked his blade to the side and stood over him with a looming look of rage Tommen's smile never faltered. 

“Don't ever fight angry but smart think acting out of rage won't do you any good, your enemy is trying to beat you by playing with your emotions. If your upset your senses are just as dull as if you were fighting drunk.” 

Helping him to his feet Bron gave him an effeminate pat before glaring at him and speaking in a rude and arrogant voice. “Alright fuck off that it for now” I would have had his tongue ripped out for daying that but Tommen only smiled.

“Thanks, Bron to bad f ...uncle couldn't have been hearing I like seeing him fight with that sword hand.” With a soft graceful smile, Tommen looked up at the balcony to see me as his eyes turned jaded and cold. 

I smiled at him but he simply ran off leaving me in a confused state. It's been months since that mess with the Tyrell bitch he still can't be upset with that. Not when we are at war that might not be happening if not for the Tyrells ships, food, and gold. With a sad shake of my head, I send to make my way to the small council room. 

Dropping into the head seat I sat in the small council chambers just enjoying the sound of the birds singing their sweet melody. While the warmth of the sun billowed into the room, as the door open what remains of the small council came into the room. 

Qyburn walked in first a sly smile on his face as he dropped into his seat next to me he officially backs the hand of the queen. Next came to Captain Muller of the city watch and then finally Tommen and Jaime. Everyone thought that with Tommen's name day coming up that he should be here for the meeting since the war wasn’t going to end any time soon. 

“Lord Tarly as agreed to send all of his men to our side, in fact, he heading to the reach to marshall of his force even as we speak. In exchange warden of the south would be handed to him.” 

Of course, for all of his honor, a position like that isn't one that you could pass up. Qyburn nodded his head taking his time to speak, “They have taken the bait the Dragon Queen's men are going into casterly rock as planned and once they get in the port Euron ships will move in. A small portion of his ships has made their way into Dorne waters to start the blockade once they have received the princess. The Dragons queens fleet has been destroyed and I have added scorpions to the reach convoy just in case Ser Jaime and his men should encounter the dragons..” 

Sounds like everything is according to plan, but Jaimes arrogant tone told me that he thought he knew better than anyone else in the room. “Oh and what should we do if she brings all three of her dragons, I'm sure that her nephew Aegon will be riding one of the dragons. What will we do if we aim at one dragon while the other attacks.” 

His hard green eyes stared at me with doubt like he didn’t trust me to know what I'm doing. He had been strange around me ever since he came back to Westeros maybe I had done something to make him made but I can't remember what.

“She wouldn't risk all three of her dragons even with her nephew on the back of one of them she doesn't know what kind of weapons we have against her being cautious makes sense. With losing her ships and casterly rock and the reach she won't be making any rational decisions.”

My tone cool as I gave Jaime a cold-hearted stare before he nodded his head slowly ut I could tell that he wasn't sold on any of this. “You once said that the North would never side with the Targaryens what are you going to do if the north doesn't reject their king and he teams up with his aunt and brother then what are you going to do.” 

I glare coldly at him getting ready to speak when Qyburn breakthrough “On that front, the Queen in the north has risen she sent a letter to all the lords and the king of the north to come and answer for their betrayal. But I'm sure that word has not to reach Aemon or Jon his grace has gone to Dragonstone to talk with the dragon queen.” 

What! I smile slowly I get the Iron fleet and she gets the north but now I'm going to take the reach without food they don't stand a chance and I have the golden company. “Very well keep your spies close I want to know everything that is happening on dragonstone and the north.

But for now, we are going to go south if we can strip them of Dorne and the Reach then we have a place to fall back on if the capital were to fall. No doubt if they do team up the only place that could withstand their attack is Dorne. I'm sure that they will come down the king's road which means that they will pass the river lands which was originally Tully land and the freys at the crossing have all been killed at least the men have we found a replacement to take the seat yet?”

I turn to look at Qyburn as he nodded his head slowly smiling as he spoke in a cunning tone. “ All the Frey men were killed but even as we speak we are sending a host of Milliliters are going to take over until a new lord so even if they do try to cross the river land they will have to get passed the Malltiers.” 

With a sharp nod, I could feel a smile pulling at me “Good if there is nothing else Ser Jaime you should be on your way to Reach with Ser Bron of the Blackwater.” My tone sly and cool as I grinned happily at him.

“Sure whatever you command your grace, Tommen I will see you when I get back.” With a gentle smile, Jaime rose but Tommen looked at me gently before panic flashed in his eyes. “Could I go, mother?” His voice grew in pitch and I felt so tempted to say yes but instead, I spoke in a voice of mock worry. “Of course not you are my last by my only boy I won't have you out there if the king dies who will lead us.” 

In that shoot live moment a sly grin formed on my face if he did get ripped apart by the dragon fire then I would be queen. With Myrcella in Dorne, I would rule until she was ready which would never happen. The idea brought joy to my heart as I looked around to see Jaime smiling at his son.

“If you were to join the fight you might only be a hindrance to them all” Tommen didn't look deferred he simple smiled loving at his father before speaking happily. “Well, when I'm the king I will fight beside my man just like Aegon.” 

Aegon had dragon but I didn't say a word I simply watched them both walked out the room until Qyburn is the only one in the room. “My spies have heard some strange thing it would seem like Brandon Stark has returned home after a long absence.” I stood there staring absently out the window seems the Stark family grows in size with each passing moment.


	41. And Now Madness, Madness and Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the next chapter and I just re did chapters 1-8 so check them out I kept the original content the same and either added on the content or added some new POV's

Arya POV

I looked up at the gray sky half expecting to see three large dragons but there is nothing but a gray sky and lazy clouds drifting lazily as snow drifted along with the wind. I spurred my horse thick muscle constructing beneath me as his slow trot turned into a wild gallop. Thick black hooves unearthing the snow and dirt alike. 

I had hoped to see the dragons but as I looked around the Winterfell grounds hoping to see them sleeping on one of the hills or even at the outer gates. But nothing, only the soft thumping of my chest and the blank white canvas stared back at me.

Winterfell gates were opened for all to see as I noticed men alike working on armor, wrapping them in boiled leather as I noticed two guards standing on the door. One large and fart with a thick red nose the other a skinny little thing that looked to have more skin and bone than meat. 

I tried to walk past them both but both blocked my entrance with arrogant looks, the large fat one spoke in a husky voice. "Hey, where you goin'?" Seriously I looked more like my father then Sansa does and I'm the one that they won't let into the castle. Annoyance bubbled in me but I didn't let it show and instead hid behind a cool mask.

"In there, I live here," I bit back my annoyance keeping my face as cool as possible, the fat boy must not have noticed how much I looked like my father because he spoke in lazy tone and form the looks of his armor he looked to be from the vale. 

"Fuck off." Spit dribbled from his lips as he spat out the words but I could only scoff as I tried for a second time, "I'm Arya Stark, this is my home." My announcement comes to a boiling point as both of them broke out into a fit of giggles that drove me mad with rage. "Arya Stark is dead," the skinny one said with certainty that I knew to be wrong. 

“Send for Maester Luwin, or Ser Rodrik, they'll tell you who I am." I watched both of them as my hand inched for my needle they cant be here working for the north Jon wouldn't let the vale come here not after they refuse to help Robb. 

The skinny guard spoke in a mocking and cold tone. "There's no Rodrick here." As if those fools would know they are of the vale but I doubt that either of them was saved from Theon and the Boltons.

"Go ask Jon Snow then, the King in the north" My tone final and cool the skinny boy widen his eyes and the fat one glare down at me his eyes burning with hate as he spoke in a murderous tone. 

“He ain't no king in the north the Targaryen bastard lie to all of us. Her grace was the one that told us the truth he couldn't be bothered to tell us. Little Finger is his hand now and together they are ruling Winterfell now.” I felt my eyes bug out of my skull, I want to speak but my rage burned away any knowledge or words that were held in my mind. 

Both turn back to look at something and at that moment I danced out of their sight moving down into the crypts. I stopped at father's grave his face looks nothing like him but at the moment I wasn't here to see father but to quell my rage and hate. There is no way that Jon is a Targaryen, he is my brother the same one that I have known my whole life.

“You shouldn't have run from the guards Arya” I looked over to see Sansa a silver crown sitting on her head as she walked over to me a smile pulling at her lying lips. Making sure to keep up my training it the faceless men I don't let it slip that I knew that she overthrew Jon. 

“They told me that you're Queen in the north?” I spoke in a casual yet wonder-filled tone as I looked back to father. “He asked me to lead in his stead I'm only doing as he asked” Her tone cool as her poisonous lies spilled so easily from her lips. 

“It suits you” I smiled gently at her and I truly did mean it, she lies easily to the people she claims to love, if she weren't so stupid she might scheme like Little Finger and Ceresi. Giving her another quaint smile I spoke in an easy and cool tone, “It's hard to believe that we are the last of the Starks” With a sad shake of my head Sansa or should I say Cersei junior started to grow uncomfortable 

“Bran is here but he isn't the same as he once was” I looked over to her shock forming on my face is this another one of her lies or was it something else. 

Jerking her head to the exit we made out way through the training yard as the soft grunts of smiths at work filled my ears. The warmth of the forge slammed hard against me as I turned and saw Gendry. 

A thick black iron hammer pounding out the dents of a helm as my heart flutter and my knees threatened to go weak at the sight of his tan dripping muscles. A thin layer of sweat gave his thick biceps this unearthly glow as I spurted out his name.“Gendry”

I felt my heart flutter as I notice his abbs just barely hidden away by his thick black leather apron the scent of worn cowhide filled my nose as a shocked smirk formed on my face was he always this good looking. 

“Arya” His blue eyes widened with shock as his grapes grew flimsy and the thick metallic hammer dropped to the ground with a dull thud. Without thinking I flung myself into his arms wrapping them tightly around his neck. Gripping even tighter to my back he pulled me closer as I nuzzled his neck. 

His burning how warmth overtaking my own as I spoke in a somewhat trembling voice, “I never thought that I would see you again when that red witch took you. Are you alright” Gendry pulled out of my embrace but his eyes still lit up with joy at the thought of seeing me but one look past my shoulder and hate-filled his eyes. 

I knew that he had to be looking at Sansa as he spoke in a low tone, as his chest rumbled against my own. “We can talk later” With a sharp nod his finger brushed lightly against my face his strong calloused hands felt like heaven against my skin as he tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ears before putting me down. 

Sansa gave me wide eyes look as we started to make our way back to the gods wood. “How do you know the Baratheon bastard.” Her tone seemed laced with hate and venom as I glared coldly at her. I see she didn't grow out of her hate of bastards. 

“While you were playing princess in the red keep we were keeping each other alive as your beloved Joffrey's men haunted us like dogs.” I glared coldly at her letting the hate of my words sink deep as I turned away as the image of a father losing his head always haunted my mind night and day.

The rest of the walk was silent and as we pushed passed the mighty gates of the gods would see a wooden chair with wheels. Bran had a blank expression on his face as he looked up at me.

"You came home, I saw you at the crossroads," his voice chilling as it was blank I had to resist the urge to shudder at him. Confusion welled in me as I turned back to see Sansa she simply shook her head sadly as I spoke in a voice dripping with confusion, "You saw me?" 

He gave me another one of those blank stares as he spoke in a flaccid voice, "I see quite a lot now." What does that even mean I turned to Sansa but she merely shook her head angrily like she is done listening to bran

"I thought you might go to King's Landing." That same cold blank voice forced a sense of unease to wash over me as tension to fill the air."So did I" Now I'm starting at a wish that I had Sansa is a scheming liar and there is something seriously wrong with bran the only upside seemed to be Gendry.

"Why would you go back there?" Sansa asked in an almost amused tone but I could see the venom in her eyes as she studied me. Brain spoke before I could even form a single thought that didn't start with you lying bitch. 

"Cersei on her list of names," I don't even know how to respond to that his blank brown eyes force shivers down my back while Sansa spoke in a joking tone, "Who else is on your list?" She wanted to carry on like she isn't lying to me. I swallowed my rage as I spoke in a cold chilling voice telling her that I'm not Jon I won't let you use me like some pawn. "Most of them are dead already,"

Bran began to pull out a dagger with a deep gold and black grip as he pulled out the blade I could see the ripples of gray and I knew that it had to be Valyrian steel. "Where did you get this?" 

Bran spoke with ease ignoring my shock and doubt that I'm sure by now started to worm its way into my voice. "Littlefinger gave it to me," I formed a face of mock shock as my eyes began to widen. "Littlefinger, he's here?" 

I all but gasped as I turn to look at Sansa wit mock wide eyes. "He's declared for House Stark. Why would he give you a dagger?" Oh yeah, I'm sure that he declared for House Stark you lying backstabbing bitch.

"He'd thought I'd want it," Fingering bald with a numb expression on his face he handed it over to me, "Why?" again Sansa spoke in a skeptical voice as underlying rage threatened to fill her voice. 

"Because it was meant to kill me." He spoke so casually that it felt like a normal statement to make and I guess for Starks it is. "Why would a cutthroat have a valyrian steel dagger?" My tone cold and questioning but I knew why Little Finger and the Lannisters put him up to it. "He's not a generous man, he wouldn't give you anything unless he thought he was getting something back."

I'm sure you would know all about it seeing as how he got you this kingdom and all you have to give him is a high position and I'm sure that soon he would ask for what was beneath her skirts as well.

"It doesn't matter." "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Sansa counter almost in an instance as even Bran looked to be growing annoyed with her, "I don't want it." Again he tried to force the dagger on me but I could only stare in shock and doubt. 

"Are you sure? It's valyrian steel." All he said after that was that “It's wasted on a cripple," After that, I moment I took the blade spinning it once in my hand to get a feel for the balance and then I shoved it back in the seeth before speaking in a cool tone. “Well it's good to see you both but I wanted to speak with Gendry.” 

With a polite smile, I made my way out of the gods wood to see Gendry waiting for me leaving firmly against the gray rock wall. Ininstantance, he yanked me through the back exit and into the forest. The scent of pine and cedar filled my nose the earth fell from my feet and Gendry was all but carrying me. 

Finally, after putting me down and taking in a few deep breaths, his chest stopped heaving erratically as he spoke in a low hushed tone as if the trees have ears. “Your brother found out that he was the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, he didn't know how to tell the northern lords so he decided not to tell them just yet.

Lord Reed and your father both knew who he was and lied about. To protect him from my father well he and his friend Sam found that a type of rock called dragon glass is on Dragonstone were the dragon queen is at. 

He went there to try and mine the stuff but in his absence, your sister decided that she wanted the throne so she took it. For weeks before the king left Sansa and Little Finger were whispering with their heads bent. 

He was always whispering in her ear and the next thing that I know the king in the north is being dethroned, Sam is thrown in a cell just for trying to send Jon letters. The Reeds, Manderlys, Glovers, and Mormonts and all other house refused to bend the knee to her and leave in the dead of night so that she couldn't take them hostage. Now the Vale keeps the stark men in line.”

The words spilled from his mouth but I could hardly believe them as I stared at Gendry his lips trembling when he realizes that he is in nothing but his leather apron and the frog is no longer here to keep him warm. 

He began to shiver and shake but I felt my whole world slipping from under me this couldn't be true, I looked at Gendry in utter doubt but he sampled sighed heavily and spoke in an even tone. 

“I wish that I could see that I was wrong but Lord Reed confirmed it before he left billowing with rage. That fat boy Sam showed everyone the paper as proof before being locked away. It’s 100% true you could ask your brother Bran.” 

His tone so casual that it forces me to shiver before I nod my head, we stared at each other for a moment before finally, we started to make our way back to the gods wood. I spoke in a low voice no longer know if I should be speaking at all, let alone in a viper's nest.

“What happened to you after the red witch took you.” With a heavy sigh, he shook his head sadly like he didn't want to think about it but he spoke in a low voice. “My uncle Stannis hand ser Davos who is now the hand to Jon or is it Aemon save my life. Then as flea bottom and the rest of King's Landing began to starve he saved me once more. Now I'm working for your brother the king in the north.”

Each word seemed so foreign from his mouth so much as change since we were separated and even now I don't know what to say to him. Nothing but the soft crunch of my boots filled my ears as I looked over to see his blue eyes gazing towards the god's woods where I knew Bran would still be. 

“What is this project?” Gendrys jaw clamped shut as he smiled sadly at me but I could tell that he had no intention of telling me about what Jon had asked of him. “It wouldn’t be a secret if I told you, but I can tell this your brother took off on one of his dragons a few months back and from what I hear he disappeared for months until finally, he came back with a silver metallic tablet that told him how to make valyrian steel. I just made three new valyrian steel daggers. Other than that, I can't say you have to talk to him about that.” 

Suckign in a heavy breath of doubt the cold hair froze my lungs as he chuckled darkly and spoke again this time in a cold yet amused tone. “Anway things have been tense since then I hear that she tried to take it back but by then it was too late. The ravens had been sent and the north had refused to accept her. They are waiting for a job to return with the dragon glass and his dragons.” 

Sound just like Sansa she takes on something that she cant handle and then wants to go back on it as the last minute. The air bit at my skin as I finally made it back to the good words. The pale white bark stared back at me as Gendry ran back to his forge to get a jacket within a few seconds he stood to my right like he never left. Sitting at the base of the tree is Bran with that same blank look on his face. 

Slowly he turned his head to look at me and then Gendry his eyes as dead as a corpse his voice cold and harsh. “All of what Gendry says is true but you must go quickly and tell Jon. Little Finger is tricking her using her, he told her that none of our sufferings would have happened if not for Jon and fathers lies. Her mind is being twisted and used against her quickly you must go before things are too late.”

. “Find them” Little Fingers gravelly voice cracked against my nerves as both I and Gendry hid behind the wind branches of the heart tree trying to stay out of sight while Bran spoke in a low impatient voice.

“Head to Dragonstone and speak with Jon go” Bran’s tone more urgent and commanding then cold and blank. Why is it that I can never be welcome in my own home without being chased off. I looked over to Gendry’s speaking in a hushed whisper “You get some portions to last us to white harbor and I will get the horse.” 

As I got into the stables I grabbed my horse as well as one for gendry before rushing out to the open front gate. Gendry made his way to the front gate with three valyrian steel daggers and his warm hammer at his back along with a thick sack that I'm sure his food and drinks. 

“Just for once I would like to be able to leave the castle and not have to run away for my life.” With a sad shake of my head and a soft laugh leaving my lips I put spurs to my horse and rush through the night with Gendry at my side and for a moment I couldn't help but smile. I'm on my way to see my brother with Gendry at my side this was what I always hoped when we were riding the king's road. 

Aegon POV 

_ A wolf howl in raged, slamming against the metallic door and high thick rock walls, his coat was white as snow and his eyes the color of liquid blood. Hate worked its way into his eyes as he snapped and snarled at the gates expecting them to open or at the very least fight back. But as he slammed his thick meaty shoulder into the gates all he got for his effort is a soft clink of the thick chains that hold it in place.  _

_ “Ghost? Aegon?” I turned back to see Aemon his black brows knitted in confusion as he looked intently at me before turning his attention to his dire wolf. Flames of annoyance flicker in his eyes as he glared hatefully at the gates. “She did this”  _

_ I watched the flames of hate flicker in his eyes as he knelt beside his wolf placing a soothing hand over his shoulder. At first, thought that this was nothing more than a dream one of my very strange dreams. _

_ But when Aemon put his hand on his shoulder his wolf seemed to sense his presence and his rage began to ebb. Turning his blood-red eyes to Aemon it almost looked like he could see him. I watched both their eyes go white and blank as he let out a heavy breath they shifted back to gray and red.  _

_ With a shocked gasp, Aemon pulled his hand away and sucked in a heavy breath before standing up and glaring at me. “I always thought that you would be won to hate me for my lies and origins but it would seem that I was partially wrong. Leave the north this no place for a Targaryen” Even as he spoke in that cold and cunning voice I could sense that he didn't mean me.  _

I slowly slid my eyes open the light stared back at me as I sucked in a steady breath, it was a dream or a vision, whatever it was something that I didn't plan on going back to and what was wrong with his eyes why did they turn white. Just the thought of those soulless eyes forces terrified shivers down my back as I slowly rose from my bed. 

This morning I didn't wake up in a drench of sweat so that is a good thing but now my thoughts were scattered and confused. The door slowly began to open reliving my brother walking in his sullen face and piercing gray eyes made me think of that strange dream all over again. Though it didn't last long he dropped heavily into a thick wooden chair and stared blankly out the balcony. 

“By all means brother please come in” I glared coldly at him as he chuckled but there was something off his shoulder where slumped and the series in his eyes looked caged. Like he was that dire wolf locked behind mighty walls and iron gates

“You're going to hate me for this but I decided to take the offer of marriage this way the north is protected from the south and the Targaryen empire has its kingdoms I know that you wanted to be the one to marry her. I do love her, for her not for what she gives me, I don't need her dragons, I don't want her armies I don't want the throne I simply want her.” 

His tone soft but sure at the same time I could tell that he wasn't sure how he should bring it up to me but one thing he had an iron resolve and he loved her I could see it in his eyes. Should I be angry they are spent every waking moment together and I'm more fixated on Nym her sweet laughter, her cunning eyes and cunning words hung in my mind on a never-ending look. 

The way that her fierce eyes light up as she rose from a challenge whether it be physical or mental. In a moment like this, I thought that I might rise with rage but all I could think about is my Nym being locked away if that bitch lays a hand on Nym I would burn that whole shit whole to the ground. “Do you want to practice with a sword I mean I hear you're quite skilled form your men.” 

Even as I spoke I could see the way that he gave me a wary look as he slowly rose on his hip I could see his Valyrian steel sword Long Claw he called it but he never seemed the least bit interested in the fact that either of our family valyrian swords both went missing, Blackfyre and Dark Sister. 

“Sure” Slowly I rose from my own bed as he said the words, I downed a loose-fitting white shirt and black breeches with before grabbing my sword in my tight end graphs, I looked over to Aemon he was doing his best to hide a smile but I think that he was looking forward to this moment. 

Was he that good and he wanted to knock me on my ass in front of dany or could it have been something else I didn't know but what was the point of worrying about what Day thought.

They were getting married there was nothing that I could do to stop it even if I am tired would she wouldn't have me. It didn't take long to get to the training yard, quickly I got into my fighting stance. Aemon walked slowly in a circle studying every inch of me but I lost my patience. The sun glared down on me with unbearable heat and sweat slipping down my back. 

Lunging wildly I brought my sword down over my head with a killing arc but Aemon simply sidesteps out of my way but it was too late I couldn't change the course of my blade, and almost in a flash Aemon is free to attack. Nocking an elbow deep into my ribs my breath escaped me as I struggled to breathe I swung my right hand back going to one-handed backslash but Aemon parried it with ease. 

His grace and skill balance as the heavy metal felt even heavier in my tried and clumsy grapes. Sweat dripping down his curls told me that at the very least he is working up a sweat defending against me. 

I'm sure that he would say that it was from the sun but I knew that my hard blow knocked him off his guard. With a two-hand thrust his blade screeched against my armor he far faster in his boiled leather. Slashing and hacking widely he attacked me with a flurry of blow the soft clicking and bright silver flashes told me that it was happening. I didn't think that I could stand much longer when I tripped on a loose vine and dropped heavily to the ground. 

Falling flat on my back pain etched its way into my mind as I hit my head on the ground. My vision went blurry as I felt an unfamiliar warmth next to me along with a void name been called.

“Aegon” Over and over in the name filled the air until slowly my sense returned to me, Lifting my head from a daze I noticed Aemon smiling gently at me his gay eyes filling with worry as a heavy sigh parted his brooding lips. 

But that warm stilled remind it wasn't until I felt soft silver curls tickling my face as I looked up I could see my Dany her soft lilac eyes filled with worry as she placed my head in her lap. Worry spreading across her face as she began to smile sweetly at me. “You scared us you were out for a few minutes.” 

Nausea ran over me and my headache but I said none of that as Aemon pulled me gently to my feet worry and guilt etched its way into his face and eyes, he spoke in a worried and guilty town that forces a smile to form on my face. “I'm sorry I swear that I didn't do that on purpose, please don't hate me.” 

Dany ran her finger gently through my soft hair until she found a not and frowned at Aemon. “Aemon you could have given him a concussion.” Her motherly tone forces me to burn with embarrassment as she wrapped a gentle arm around me was to keep me steady. “Do you need help back to the maester. Aemon get the maester”

I felt my face burn even hotter with embarrassment if that were even possible as I shook my head no are her motherly tone. “No I'm good, I’m fine I just going to head out their myself, Aemon doesn't worry about it.” 

With a gentle smile, I started to walk back to the maester tower doing my best not to stagger. My vision feels hazy but I stayed on my feet my brother isn't a bad guy I knew that and I knew that he didn't do this on purpose. This is the start of a terrible morning I can feel it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. I accept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of many chapters the next one will be up in a hours tops

Daenerys POV

The soft gentle breeze and the soft flapping of wings in the distance lit me full of love and joy it has been more than a few weeks and now strolling down the beach with Jon on my arm forcing a slight smile form on my face. 

“I would be honored to marry you on a few conditions” Jon smooth tone took me by surprise he had been walking in science for a while now. We have grown much closer in the past few months. 

A night we talked while walking on the beach but during the day we barely spent any time together. He worked non stop in the dragon glass mines refusing to give me the time of day. So in a moment like this, I want to cherish them but when he said Condition I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose. “What are these conditions?”

My tone casual but diplomacy game easier to Jon and Aegon then it did to me, “One if we were to get married we would rule the kingdom equally and we would spend the winter at Winterfell we know how to survive the north better than the idiots that built the red keep. Winterfell was built on hot springs so that will help us keep warm.”

The first demand didn't seem bad and I couldn't help but smile if they are all this painless then I would happily agree to them. With a sharp nod, Jon continued to speak in a cool tone. 

“Next I would be leading the north, Targaryen isn't loved in the south the Mad King saw to that, while they might be crossed with me for not telling them the truth they will see it was necessary when I returned to the north. So when we ascend to the throne I will rule the north until they are accustomed to you then we rule them together” I glare coldly at him how dare he, they are my kingdoms he has no right.

“You cannot be serious” Rage bubbled in me as I felt a sneer pulling at my lips he only gave me an aggravated look as his shoulder dipped with anyone. “Daenerys” His voice cold and commanding and it forces even more rage into my heart who is he to command me.

“Aemon” I glared coldly at him as his features softened like I'm cute or something, tipping his head down his lips brushed against my right ears. His tone cool and seductive making it impossible to truly focus on the words left his lips. 

“It's not permanent but until they know you as I do will lonely rebel. We already have two wars to fight there is no need to make it 3.” His tone soothing and warmth as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips the smoothness of his lips started me as my heart began to flutter and my head grew hazy with lust and love. 

My breast stolen away with that kiss and my legs turned to jelly as I threw my arms around his neck while his steady me but wrapping his hands around my waist. Pulling me closer until I melted into his body. My tongue lashing widely at his mouth while his own probed my mouth.

The warmth of him pooled in my body as all the water in my body pooled between my legs. When we finally pulled apart I could see a wide toothy grin on his face, while a girlish giggle left my lips.

“Is that it?” Slowly we began to untangle ourselves before making out way down the beach the sand cool agonist our shoes. “When we get to the north and handle the issues that have been plaguing the north let me deal with Sansa she is my family my problem.”

His jaw clenched with rage and annoyance as he shook his head sadly but with my arm looped in his, he seemed to find some joy. “How is Ser Jorah doing?” I looked over to Jon in shock but I could tell that he is looking for a reason not to think of his sister. 

“Fine, I suppose he has adjusted to the reality that is father is gone and now he is simply eager to fight.” My heart went out to my bear he served me and while he did so his father was killed by his men. 

A sullen frown began to form on my face as I turned back to see Jon giving me a sad smile his brows furrowed and his gray eyes twinkling softly in the light. “That's good to hear, as for the Dornish Aegon is upset I know that he took a liking to Nym whether he will admit it or not.”

Jobs guarded tone force shock into my own heart I didn't think that he could focus on anything but the mining and being with his dragons. His eyes sullen but he didn't see a word I knew that he wanted to get to know Aegon better but he isn't easy to get along with not that I could tell him that. Instead, I focused on a more happy subject at least for me anyway. “Where and when are we holding the wedding?”

I tried to keep my tone even but my heart flutter and a full-blown grin formed on my face and my voice grew higher in bitch as Joon stifled a laugh. “I suppose before the great war and the north would be the best place. If we got married before the old gods of the north in the sight of all the northern Lords they would learn to love you the way that I do. Though I suppose first we will have to stop this mess with Sansa.” 

“Like not telling the north that I'm half Targaryen is treason” He pouted gently and I could see him trying to make light of this situation, but I could see the worried and brooding flames that flicker in his eyes like a rainbow. Through the attempt at levity didn't last long as hate and venom worked its way into his eyes once more.

“Though I shouldn't be shocked she never did love me, she didn’t even like me, I thought that it was just because she was young we both were. But between her mother, Cersei, and little finger I guess she picked up more from them then she let on. I suppose it can't be helped.” 

With a saddened voice he pulled me just a bit closer. “I wish that you could have met Arya you would have like her, she is the exact opposite of Sansa she wants to be a mighty warrior and explorer, and travel the world.”

I hate the way that shoulder dropped with doubt and pain evident on his face, as he didn't his best to smile through the pain of losing his sister. Missandei made her way over to us with guard golden eyes. 

“Your grace Tyrion and the others would like to speak to you it's about the attack on Castle rock.” I smiled gently finally for once we would have good news. The soft ring of my Dothraki bells filled my ears as I spun on my heels to see Jon. He gave me a loving looking before placing a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. 

“Go I'm going to head to the mine for a bit” His sweet and tentative tone force my knees to go week as his eyes stole the breath from my lungs as they sparkled in the sunlight. As he started to make his way back down the bitch I notice a few 100 dornish ships off in the distance. 

The golden-colored scales shimmering in the light as a large red sun being pierced by a spear started back at me. After seeing such a sight I felt my legs pick up speed as the stone steps slapped hard beneath my feet as Missandei had to quicken her steps to keep up with me.

I made my way to the war room in record time to see Tyrion, Varys, Ser Jorah, and Ser Barrastian along with Quentyn Martell and a man that I never saw before. He for a red doublet with black armorer over it but it was lightweight. At his back sat a slim spear glittering in the light along with piercing gray eyes that stared deep into my skin.

Aegon walks in after me taking my sight away from this strange man to him who had a chunk of ice wrapped in a thick white cloth as he collapsed into his seat with grace before turning his attention to the Dornishmen.

The man only nodded his head at me before smiled gently at Aegon before speaking in a commanding and cool tone. Though I could see him sneaking glances at Aegon when he thought that I wasn't looking. 

  
  


“YoGraceace, I'm the commander of the Dorne fleet we managed to get some of our armies out but not all of it the ship that you were sent as you know were destroyed or taken, but what you may not know that even now the ironborn are going to put up blockade they don't know that princess Myrcella isn't there but the more that they do they will find out and once they do Lady Arianne and the prince will be killed or sent to the Lannisters.”

I sat in my car as his thick dornish accent filled my ears I could only node as I sucked in a heavy breath before sitting gracefully in my chair. “All the lords from Dorn are on their ships aren't they?”

I look over to the man as he nodded his head firmly, “Prepare rooms for all the lord and the commander and Tyrion tell me how long would take Drogon to fly from here to Dorne if you had to guess.” I looked over to Tyrion as he looked at the Quentyn with doubt and hesitation.

Aegon turned me suddenly interested in what was going on he leaned forward in his chair and looked at me with pure defiance. “If you're going I'm going they are my family and I'm not losing any more family.”

His tone cold and murderous as his dark violet eyes shimmering in the light like there was no way that he would be told no and now he has Rhgeal he doesn't need to ask my permission. Yes, I'm his mother but he is bonded to Aegon who know who he would choose if it came down to it “Very Well” With a tired node I leaned back in my chair as did Aegon when finally Tyrion spoke in a somewhat cautious and reserved manner.

“2 days at the most your grace we cannot risk that not after they defeated at Casterly Rock. “Grey Worm and the Unsullied succeeded. Casterly Rock is ours." Now I'm confused he just said defeat but we took the rock.

"The castle only housed over a thousand men. Your grace Euron burned all of our ships burned the unsullied with have to march across Westeros.” His voice soft and almost a whisper as he speaks in a carious voice echoed off the walls forcing all of us to freeze for the moment. “Fine, then I will fly to Westeros and…..” A fierce roar ripped through the air as scared of fear and panic gripped more than a few people.” 

I look at Tyrion then the Dornish Commander “Are those your men?” I watched him shake his head rapidly. Then who could that be? 

  
  
  



	43. The King Who Might Have Lost The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think should Sansa burn or nah also the translations are at the end of the chapter

Jon POV

I watched the boat as the waves lapped at the shore my body stilled as my men called for me to come to behold the might of Theon the turn cloak. In a moment rage gripped and my sanity snapped. 

White-hot rage bubbled in my veins burning my skin and scorching my blood as a murderous rage gripped my shaking shoulders. Pale blue eyes lowered to the ground in shame but the rage that flickers in my eyes wouldn't allow me to form coherent thoughts. 

_ “Kill the traitor _ ” Tyraxes shrieks filled my head as my men whisper in shock and doubt some even had pity in their eyes but most have to hide their bemused smile on their face.  _ “Rip him limb from limb” _

Tessarion booming voice echoed off the walls of my head as the sand slipped beneath my feet as I moved forward. Only Meleys seemed calm while her sisters and I were whipped up in a murderous frenzy. Throwing calming waves over me her voice seemed cool and wise compared to the murderous shrieks that had echoed off my mind.

“ _ Forgiveness is harder then rage _ ” Her sage advice don't shake me from my rage or my murderous intent as Tessarion flew at my back her mighty wings whipping up the stand as she flew behind me. Meleys prowled following my commands while Tyraxes shadow fell over me. Blocking out the brilliant light of the sun as I watched as she slammed into the ground until she is looming over Theon. 

Terrified shrieks filled the air as I glared hatefully at him as he cowered beneath Tyraxes, her tail swinging back and forth with dangerous intent as her burning hot hate and rage added to my fire.

I watch her thick mighty jaw snapping hard against the air inches from his skull as I felt my mind slipping into her blood lust fueled me as my tongue licked against my lips and hunger only his blood would quench filled me. The word dracarys hung on my lips as someone with a loud booming voice shook me from my rage. “AEMON!!!”

Danersery POV

“AEMON!!” I hope that it would have some commanding effect but he didn't so much as look at me as he yelled in high valyrian. “Ziry betrayed rob, practically handed Ropatasōnar toilet navjot se boltons, lo ziry thought bona saving Sānsa would spare zirȳla issa hen hen mind, ziry didn't ossēnagon Rīkon se ozbāragon yn ziry might have sȳrī amazon airy depot Brān is bona dungeon”

His valyrian hard and lashing as he moves his lips to say that word that I'm sure we both have said more than a few times. “Jon stop that won't help anything” I walked over to his sidelong strides getting me there before he could do something foolish. Placing a soothing hand on his arm I had hoped that it would calm him more than my words could. For a scary moment, he looked down at me his eyes blank as if he didn't know me at all then he spoke “Tyraxes ilagon”

With a dangerous snap, Theon returned to his feet a thankful look on his face as he nodded his head to me. “Thank you, your grace” With a shape node I turn to Jon in the hope of cooling him down. 

“Ñuha jorrāelagon kostilus gīda ilagon” A few heavy breaths spilled from his lips as his chest slowed before finally he opened his eyes and where there was once wild flames were quench leaving only a cool gray.

“Sorry I couldn't help it, things would have been different if he didn't do what he did but I suppose for you I won't kill him. I know that I said I didn't enjoy killing but his death I would savior.”

I glared coldly at Theon as Jon spoke in a cool tongue “Every time you see her remember that she is the only reason that Tyraxes isn't dining on Kraken.” Cold and cruel his tone lashed at Theon until he flinched away as if he had been pelted with stones instead of words

“What of your sister?” I looked over to Varys his tone smooth as he tried to get us all back on track but Theon looked to be growing smaller at the mere mention of his sister.“Euron has her and Ellaria but the youngest of the three sand snakes that was with her is dead. Euron took Lady Nym and Obrera I guess as leverage. I know that Yara will be on his boat if you would give me a ship I would get her and all the men still loyal to her on those ships. If I can free her the men would rally to her.”

Aegon leaned against the might volcanic rock wall to the throne room as he looked down at the scene from above but his eyes were trained on Theon, not Jon almost like he had heard every word regarding Nym. Spinning sharply on his heels he went back into the war room and even though he claimed to fine from that bump on the hand I knew he had to be lying.

Tyraxes gave a screech while Tesarion continued to fly just behind Jon and Meleys whipped her spiked tail as if to tell Theon and me that I better pay attention. I could only frown at their murderous display I'm sure that they are still picking up on Jon’s feelings of hate.

“Dear” With a slight grain like I was nagging him for something instant he spoke in a begrudging voice. “Tyraxes, Tessarion, Meleys got play with the boys”

His ton echoed off the tension-filled the liar, Tessarion was the last one to leave she gave a mighty roar then took off while John chuckled in a low murderous tone. “She said the next time Daenerys won't be here to protect you” 

As Theon walked off and the excitement died down Jon looked over to me with gently yet worried gray eyes. Staring into the very depth of my soul he spoke in a worried tone. “How was the meeting you look distraught” I wish that I could say that everything went according to plan but the moment that I started to take advice from Tyrion on matters of war I have been losing. “Grey Worm and his men took the Rock but we lost all the ship in the process and no all we have left are the few 100 ships in the port that belong to Dorn.”

I can only hope that all is going well with High Garden with a heavy breath Jon could sense the tension that plagued my stiff shoulders and aching legs. “Well come there is some that I wanted to show you.” 

Gently tugging on my arm a sense of levity tried to work its way into the air but Jon still seethed with silent rage. He would never admit it and he could keep that false smile on his face as long as he wanted but he hated the fact that I stopped him from killing Theon. 

Making out way into the cave Jon gripped tightly to a thick wooden torch with flickering orange flames that seemed to be leaping towards us. Neither of us paid it any mind as the scent of moist air and dirt filled my nose. The darkness swirled around us until finally, we came to a wall hidden in the darkness of the cave.

“You see here are the dead and the first men.” Running a hand along a thick black wall I found my eyes were drawn to men painted white with deep blue eyes freezing and cold and next to them were men with fire and weapons in their grasp. “They fought with the children of the forest in the hope to defeat the head. Just like them, we have to put aside our differences if we want to survive.”

His tone sweet and gentle but still have a grace edge to it that forces me to smile but my heart to grow cold air fear and dread. The air grew thick as the light of the torch flickered at the mention of the dead.

“There beautiful I doubt that our ancestors knew about this was here” I could feel a smile pulling at my lips as I look to Jon his soft gray eyes growing gentle as he spoke in a sweet and genuine voice. “Everything pales in comparison to you my silver queen.” His lips curled into a sultry smile as he dipped his head down low and place a sweet kiss on my lips.

The states of bacon and eggs mingled with ale filled my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I leaned back just a bit. Easily he caught me in his strong grip forcing butterflies into my stomach as a whistle filled the air. As we pulled apart Ser Davos had chuckled while holding a scroll in his hand.

“Your grace word for North it bares the seal of house Stark and its unbroken” He held the paper like it is coated in wildfire. His soft twinkling gray seemed almost fearful as Jon place me gently back on my feet but kept on hand resting on my hip. As he pulled the paper from Davos hand snarls began to run from his lips as he crumpled the paper in his fist. “My love?” 

“This… we should heed to your war room and call on your advisor it seemed that we have more than just Sansa to deal with.” With a sad shake of his head, I watched him shove the paper deep into his pocket as he walked away from me. His shoulder rigid and his posture cold and murderous as he did his best to speak in an easy tone. him round the paper up and shoved it deep in his pants pocket whatever it was truly bugged him. 

“Boys come with me there is something that you should hear” Confusion welled in me as briskly we all made our way into the war room. Shocking I found all of my advisors there and most of all Varys gave me a sad knowing look he must have read the letter or had one of his spies in the north. I didn't think too much on it as I sat down in my chair. 

Once everyone had sat down and a tension settled into the air so thick that for a moment I thought that it might choke me, only then did Jon speak to his fellow Northmen that stood at the empty head of the table.

“You serve my father and brother and both lied and failed you which lead to their downfall I don't wish to follow down their path, I know that there has been much debate on why I can control and ride dragons, why I don't get burned and for more than a few months now I have known the reason for this. I wanted to wait until the war with the dead was over I knew that this knowledge would divide the north I hadn't any plans on keeping it from you. But Queen Sansa has made that decision for us all. I'm not the son of Ned stark but the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark the revolt was based on a lie. Yet another folly of my fathers. But all the same, my true name is Aemon Targaryen, call me Jon, call me a bastard, tratior, southern, or whatever you wish but there is the truth if you wish to no longer serve me you can take the ship and head back to Winterfell it's your choice.” 

An uneasy silence ran over the room as a man with the stark symbol over his chest started back at me. His tone booming and confident as he stared directly at Jon, gray on gray as their gazes locked. 

“Your mother wasn't just a Stark, she was a true notherman, a she-wolf, hot-tempered and headstrong. One of the best-mounted archers I have ever seen it would be an honor to follow her son and if what you say is true then Prince Reghar would be proud of the king and man you are we do not quarrel with my king.”

An older man with a thick bushy beard and soft gray eyes stared at Jon before turning to me right before he walked out he spoke in a cool voice. “Your grace” With a respectful bow, he and the other man-made their way out of the room leaving only my advisor not a single one of them were shocked to hear the news. 

Nonetheless, Jon spoke in a foreboding and sullen tone one burning with rage and hate, “I asked Dany to summon all of you here because I have received a letter from the north this morning this is what it reads.

False King of the North Jon Snow you're lies have come to light. You kept the truth about your origins were hidden because you knew that the north would not have you as a lord. You are no currently any longer the king in the north, that title has been the to Her grace Sansa Stark, you along with the treasonous lords are to come forth to the queen at once and answer for your crimes, Aemon Targaryen otherwise known as Jon Snow, as well as Lady Lyanna Mormont, Lord Glover, Lord Reed, and Lord Manderly and well as all the lords pledges to those houses are to make yourself known to the north to answer for these crimes. Signed the hand of the queen Lord Peter Baelsih.”

Jon threw the paper down to the table as Ser Davos leaned against the wall giving Jon a cactus glance I knew that when Jon lost his temper Davos made sure that he didn't go too far. The rest of the room, however, gasps in shock and doubt while others sat in sullen silence. 

But Tyrion spoke in a cool tone “Little Finger is good at tearing people apart this had to be his work he has always wanted a throne and has always wanted your sister…” Jon gave him a pointed glare that caught Tyrion off.

“He didn't make her tell the north my origins, he didn't make her spy on me, he didn't make her call on the vale in the first place, does she really think that I would believe that in her dashing escape from Winterfell and the Boltons that should have time to send a raven. She put the lives of not only the Northmen at risk but my dragons, dragons that I love more than I could ever love that girl. With the dead on the march, she chose now to betray me that wasn't little Fingers doing. She has undermined me at every turn are you calming that little finger could control here from the Vale.”

His shoulder began to shake with rage has dangerous rumors burned in the sky. Davos places a hand on Jon, the roars began to decrease in volume as Jon took in smooth steady breaths. 

Aegon leaned back in his chair annoyed by all of this “Jon raised me to protect me he never once failed to keep my secret such was his devotion to me and our father. Not once did he just accidentally let it slip. If she told the north it was because she wanted what you had, she locked away Ghost, he would have killed this little finger no doubt which means that Sansa had to be the one to put him away.” 

“Tyrion you claim to be very wise so why don't you tell me how anyone would be fool enough to believe that she is being tricked. It might have started that way but she got a taste of power and she liked it there is no way that she is been used she knows what she is doing and she doing it anyway. Aemon burns her and is down with it.”

His tone final and cold but what truly worried me was that Jon didn't seem to have the least bit of a problem with what Aegon suggested. He's boiling in a rage so for the moment I'll hope against hope that he wouldn't just so easily kill a sibling then again am I any better I didn't save Visersy. 

Tyrion spoke in such a chilling and all-knowing voice that for a moment, I believe that he might be right about all of this. But one look at Jon and Aegon told me that they don't believe a signal word that he said. Both had their arms folded over their chests in doubt as their brows furrowed and flames of magical colored burned in both their eyes.

“No, but you have to remember that she spent most of her time safely hidden away in the vale thanks too little finger. She spent more time with him than anyone else including you Jon. He has his hooks so far into her that she doesn't see that she is doing is all for his benefit.” I watched Jon for a moment he took in a few easy breaths finally quelling his rage while his gaze looked out toward the silver clouds were I could se hint of red and silver were hidden behind them.

“Even if that were true even if this was all Little Fingers doing even if those are his words, not hers, she has been dubbed queen in the north she could have ordered him not to send those lose letter but she didn't. She could have an order him executed for crimes against our family, but she didn't could have had faith that there as a reason that I didn't want anyone to know just yet but she didn't. She could have come to me and asked me about who I was but she didn't. If she had I would have told her this same thing I told my men.

The north is now divided we have the dead coming for the north, the Lannsiters are gearing up for war and now people loyal to me are what to be executed from simply having the honor to sick by me to have the come sense to see that Sansa is nothing more than a northern Cersei. An idiot hungry for a crown are you that stupid, she was more interested in watching Ramsay die than seeing out dead brother body she doesn't give a damn about family or the honor that comes with the stark name. So there will be justice done and if that means she burns then she burns.”Wit a sharp nod Jon walked over to me placing a sweet kiss on my cheek before speaking in soft Valyrian.

“Nyk vore znuni lo ñuha temper zūgagon ao” With a sad smile, he clapped Aegon on the back in thanks for his guidance before making his way out of the room. Varsy spoke up the moment that the door shut though I could still see how shocked he is to Jon's reaction. 

“I know that this isn't the best time with the news that we got but you should know I heard back word form my spies, Olena and her son Mace are dead Olena killed him for his part in her grandchildren's death. Then the Lannister came to stealing their gold and food, High garden as a pass to Mace eldest son Willas he and his brother both managed to escape they are missing my guess they are making their way here.” No! I stood up and rose from my chair

“Very well have the Dothraki marched on to the reach we are heading out now we will meet them now doubt they are walking along the king's road if they wish to go after me I will no longer sit idly by. First, we will destroy their support and then we will get the Martells from Dorne before the Lannister move in and find Myrcella is there.” With a cold glare Tyrion stood up but I could only glare hatefully at me he might be cunning but he is still a fool. 

“You can't” He is not Jon he will not tell me that I can't ever again not after all of his follies. “I can and I will three loses the unsullied will take weeks to get from the rock back to dragonstone and then we have to find a way to get them back to Dragonstone. The high garden is gone, the iron islands are gone and we are on the verge of losing Dorne. The only living Tyrells are missing and Jon might lose his kingdom I will not sit idly by any longer”

My voice grew cold and threatening but Tyrion didn't look any closer to begin sawyer, my temper began to flare as I spoke in a softer voice. “Men are dying for me a cause that isn't their own. They are suffering I have dragons I will sue them. I'm going Tyrion if you must, your more then welcome to come with the Dothraki but you can't stop me.” 

I jutted my chin out as finally, I looked at Tyrion a small smile pulling at his lips as slowly he nodded his head. “Alright then let's go.” It's time for the counter strike I won't let these attack for avenged.

Aegon slowly began to rise from his chair a determined look on his face he spoke in a cold determined tone. “They took Nym there going to pay for that no, don't try and stop me” I glared at him as his jaw pressed into a hard line could he have a thing for Lady Nym. My lips pursed into a gentle smile as I nodded my head numbly

“Very well then don't puke this time” My tone taking on a teasing nature his face to light up a bright cheery red as he let out a tired groan “Let that go already.” He pouted but I could see the smile that he had on his face. He is still a cocky little shit but he has grown on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziry betrayed rob, practically handed Ropatasōnar toilet navjot se boltons, lo ziry thought bona saving Sānsa would spare zirȳla issa hen hen mind, ziry didn't ossēnagon Rīkon se ozbāragon yn ziry might have sȳrī amazon airy depot Brān is bona dungeon:He betrayed Rob, practically handed Winterfell over to the Boltons if he thought that saving Sansa would spare him then is of the out of his mind, he didn't kill Rickon and Bran but he might have well had when he left Rickon in that dungeon.   
Tyraxes ilagon; Tyraxes down  
Nyk vore znuni lo ñuha temper zūgagon ao:Im sorry if my anger scared you


	44. Live for Justice or Die for Tyranny

Aegon POV

I looked over to Rhgeal his jade-green scales glow in the light as the sun bore down on them he sat there silently as if he were waiting for me. As I got closer to him I could notice Aemon a slight frown on his face as he ran an absent hand along Rhgeals snout. 

“Be careful” His tone worried as he glanced at me as he began to pull away from Rhgeal and walking over to me his eyes soft and worry, “Just don't die I can't lose another brother even if you are a prick at times.”

Giving me a good-natured smile I watched him begin to walk off leaving me in utter shock and confusion. Looking over to Rhgeal he gave me a blank bronze stare as if to say that I don't know. Regal dropped to the ground so I could climb up his wings gently forcing me onto his back.

The warmth of his in pools around me as I stared at my tanned hand my skin rough and hard as I gripped tightly to two green spikes with bronze tips. Tighten my grip he flew off the cliff lazily as the water lurcher and crash against black jagged cliffs. As they got lose he pulled up at the last minute my heart thunder with joy in my chest.

For a moment I forget that Nym had been taken away from me, I could smile as I ran a hand through the clouds the moisture feel cool against my skin. Dany by my side but she didn't look to be happy her lips were pulled into a frown and her silver hair whipped into her face. 

If what Aemon told me is true that would mean that she got proposed to today but she looks so grim not even a single ounce of joy made appearances on her face only a sullen look and a sad smile. She didn’t even look to be happy on Dragon's back. His large massive body stared back at me his thick black and red tips scale coated every part of his body but his wings. 

The flight went by quickly it felt like a few minutes but I knew that it had been longer but I enjoyed the flight so much that I didn't even realize it. At Volantis I was only on his back for a few minutes, but now I feel like I never wanted to leave. But the Dothraki screamers brought me to my senses as Danys voice carried over the wind. “Watch out for arrows and scorpions”

I gave her a glib nod as I leaned into Rhgeal as he and drogon let out fierce roars that ripped the land apart I watched as men scrambled to meet us while the Dorthkia screamers made them panic. I spoke in a low tone but I knew that Rhgeal would hear me. “Dracarys” Even as I said the word his body began to heat up and power ran over me in large crashing waves. Was this how dany felt all these years, Aemon too?

Jade green and yellow flames flew through the air during the sky a dangerous black as Drogon let out a flurry of black flames. 

The sounds of anguish and pain filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh and hair filled my nose, black smoke billowed into the sky blocking out the bright blue sky. I could hear men screaming begging for water their voice shrill and panic but I couldn't bring myself to feel pity for them. Rhgeal began to climb higher into the sky until the black smoke no longer surrounds us.

I could see Dany and Drogon flying through the sky as black flames pepper the bright green landscaping killing the grass and anything else that got in their way. But then a large arrow larger than anything I had seen flew through the air piercing Drogon and forcing him to fly through the air.

My heart leaped from my chest and rage took over my mind. “Take out that scorpion” My rage ran over Rhgeal as he let out a furious scream darting in and out of smoke I noticed a man. Standing by a thick black contraption that looked like an oversized crossbow.

“Dracarys” In a last-ditch attempt to flee the man jumped from the scorpion as green and yellow flames engulfed the wooden contraption until nothing but ash. The furious roars shook the ground and I knew that Drogon and Dany were fine the air thick with smoke as I took back up towards the sky to hide in the cloud and see what I could but thick black smoke blocked out it all. Please let Dany be alright.

Jaime POV

Fear filled me, the stench of death clung to the air, black smoke billowed into the air as a jade dragon with green bronze scale screech and roared as its mighty wings flapped against the sky. 

A boy with silver hair and deep violet-colored eyes stared at the ground as his dragon speed deep Jaden and yellow-colored flames. Scratching the ground and men alike.

The dying and painful shrill screams of my men filled the air as these two targaryens recreated the field of fire. They aren't going to bring two dragons, those fools could have gotten all of us killed.

Bron sat frozen in shock as he spoke in a low and doubtful voice “We couldn't even beat 1 of them if the others join up we will be lost.” His voice filled with doubt and as I turned to look at the fear and hate in his deep blue eyes along with the wheels turning in his mind. He is thinking about betraying us. 

I resisted the urge to slap him as I took in the sight of a mighty black dragon with deem red eyes with matching horns, spikes, and wings. His slit red eyes made me no attention but that didn't stop me from freezing up. Water dripped down my body as my chest heave painfully as the lake sat beside us. If not for Bron I would be dead. 

I turned back to the battlefield to see Tyrion walking through black smoke and ashes passed the graveyard of the reaches military might and towards his queen. I'm sure that on his way he is looking for Bron and I’s corpus. “Come on you golden cunt we have to get back to king's landing and we need to go now”

His tone urgent and panic I noticed two people on the back of their dragons. First, the silver queen who I got a good look at when I tried to kill her, she looked a lot like her mother. On the jade dragon sat a boy a little older than 21 his eyes a cold violet as he studies the men that stood below him. 

At that moment I knew that he was Rhgear’s son he looked at like his mother and his father, he had his father dying and his mother looks. If the king in the north truly does side with him then we will be facing a lot more than 2 dragons. 

Aegon POV

The soft screeches of Drogon filled my ears as I watched him lower his body to the ground, Dany easily slid off but I wasn't so quick to dismount if need be a few words and they would all be dead. Dany would be a fool to trust these men. Most of them dressed in Lannister gold and red with terrified looks on their faces as they shifted their narrow or wide eyes from Drogon to Rhgeal. 

Rhgeal uses his wings for support slamming them hard on the ground as he glared at them bronze eyes lit up with fury and aching to roast them all. As I sat on Rhgeals back I got the perfect line of sight to see Tyrion shock and dismay evident on his face as he stared at the ashen covered ground. 

The once bright green lands now burnt to a crisp as fear seemed evident on his face what did he think this would look like. He was there for Volantis yes we only burned a small company of men but they burned all the same. If anything the smell this time isn't as bad but here he stood just shocked and disgusted like this is his first time. 

Man with sullen face and ashes on their face and armored tinging them a gray looked up at us. Shifting their weight from foot to footwell all but one man. A man with a hard face and cruel blue eyes and a balding scalp. His face burned with hate as he glared coldly at me then Dany. 

There is no fear in his eye and I think that I might have respected him a little bit more since he didn't flinch away. But the boy next to him has a striking resemblance to him except his hair a deep golden brown with ash littering it turning it a light gray. 

His face cold and impassive but his eyes were lit up with fear, they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. At this moment I could get what they meant his eyes betrayed every emotion that he is feeling. Even if his face cold and glaring stare back at me, his body rigged his legs didn't shake, the fear in his eyes still shined through. 

Many bowed their heads and Drogon let out a mighty roar and Rhgeal joined the rumbling of his chest shook me as I looked down at them all. Tyrion made his way to Dany side. Giving me a cautious glare, green eyes studied me as if to say why aren't you coming down here. Simple all it takes is one mad man with a death wish and nothing to live for. 

“I know that Cersei as told you” Her voice trailed off as rage burned in my chest as I resisted the urge to snarl lowly. “That I have come to burn your village and put cities to the slaughter but those are Ceresi words, not mine.” Tossing me a glance Dany lilac-colored eyes told me to say something. Throwing one leg over the other and being designed easily sliding down Heal's large massive wing. 

The ground came in closer and as I walked amongst the man I could smell their fear or more like Rhgeal could smell their fear and I could smell it through them. Most of them gave him looks of doubt or fear or hate and contempt but I paid them no mind. “Many of you have heard rumors that two of Rhegar’s son are alive.” 

I let the words hang in the air as they let out low whispers erupted but no one dare speak not with Rhgeal’s head looming behind me cool bronze eyes stared at each one of them his slit pupils dangerous. His green scales shimming in the light as the fading orange sun lit up the sky.

“I'm sure Ceresi told you that I'm a blackfyre that I'm not who I same I am that I and my brother and my aunt are users. That we are foreigners but Aemon grew up in the north, he had been there all of his life and for 3 of those years he had dragons he could have killed you all. You cheered as his family was unjustly killed. Did he come here to reach as our ancestors did? Did he burn you and your home, rape your women and kill your children?” 

I let the weight of my words slammed against them as I turn back to Deny a sad smile on my face as I spoke again. “Robert sent assassins tried to kill my aunt and uncle, hunted her for years sending assassins after assassin to kill her and her unborn child. She had three dragons she could have ridden them home and lay waste to the red keep. Her father murder, her brother murder, her niece and sister-in-law murder. Did she take the easy way out and burn innocents like Aegon first of his name did?”

My voice boomed as I could see a few of the men shrinking with shame as I spoke this time in a more venomous voice. Letting my eyes scan over the rich man his cold gaze hard and cruel. 

“When my mother was raped on the orders of Tywin Lannister, when my sister was murder and when I just barely made it out of their alive by the kindness of one man did I come here and lay waste to you. I have no allegiance to my aunt other than blood.” 

“I could have ridden Rhgeal to the capital and laid waste to everyone that wronged my family. I could have marshaled Dorne before Dany ever got the chance to meet with them. But I didn't we aren't here to murder people that have done no wrong to anyone. But all of you what are you doing helping before the Lannister men.” 

“They slaughter two Tyrells and fed them to the masses. This mad queen sent Redwyne to my brother in the hopes that Aemon would burn the flesh from his bones. We aren't your enemies the Lannisters are they lie and convey. Joffrey was a monster we all know it, Tommen is a fool and Mycella is allied with us as long as she is betrothed to my cousin.”

I turned to look over Dany sighing but my shoulders were thrown back as I glared coldly at them. “My brother Aemon son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, king in the north will marry our aunt and together with the northern army and armies that crossed the narrow sea, we will bring all of those who have wronged not only our families but all the families of Westeros to justice. You need to choose to punish the wicked and live or die with the Lannister who have betrayed the reach and the Tyrells, who kill innocents and butcher them.” 

Finally, as my speech ended and the words boomed against the air until it was drifting away with the wind. I looked over to see the man that had once been hard and cold with gray hair and a thick gray bear staring back at me. 

Slowly he dropped to one knee as did all the men around him. Mighty roared left the dragon's scales lips as Dany smiled gently at me love filling her eyes and a sense of pride began to boom against my rib cage.


	45. A Flight To Dorne

Jon POV 

I watched Drogon and Rhgeal take to the sky their mighty wings shimmering in the sun as the thin skin encasing their wings were sprayed with seawater. Dany's silver hair whipped wildly at her back while Aegon smiled as his eyes burned with excitement.

I could only smile through the worry that forced my heart ached but there is also pity filling my heart. Those poor people I know what the wraith of an angry Targaryen with dragons can do. The soft whipping wind filled my ears as I thought back to what Aegon said she needs to be punished but burning her didn't seem right. 

I didn't trust Sansa not since she lied about the appearance the Vale, I wasn't my father I knew better than to trust either of them. I sucked in a heavy breath as a cool voice dripping with a dornish accent filled my ears. “So Aemon or Jon?” It seemed to be a question that everyone asks me nowadays. 

I turned slowly on my heels to see a boy with almond-shaped eyes and deep black hair his face no by any means handsome. He almost reminds me of a frog but I smiled gently all the same. “Jon I suppose though if we win the great war and then the war with Cersei my subjects would know me as Aemon and my closest friend and family Jon.” 

Even saying the word subjects flight strange and foreign in my mouth but the boy he simply smiled and nodded her head. “So it's true then you have accepted her marriage proposals.”

Even as he spoke the words I could see the bit of venom and hate in his eyes and something else something that hung heavy in his voice as well as his eyes. The jealousy he was in love with her what man wasn’t at this point. 

“How could I say no, to a woman like that she is breathtaking in every way no one could say no to her.” My chest burned hot with love as I felt the wind began to rise at my back the soft sound crashing of waves filled my ears. 

The black waves rolled against the jaded cliff as Quentyn spoke once more. “I hear that there is a mine in the Dornish lands” I spun sharply on my heels to see him, brows knitted together as his deep brown eyes study me.

I don't know what he is getting at but I don't need the mines in dorne now that I can mine from the dragon glass here on dragon stone. “The dragon glass in the mines is almost up and you are going to need more. That is were dorne comes in.”

This kid is an idiot and a bad lair he had to know that I spent almost every waking moment in those mines and we are nowhere near running empty. I stalked over to him with long slow strides. 

“Help me with something and in return, I will have the dorne mines preparing the dragon glass” I hid my amused smile he turtles is an idiot not as cunning as his cousin that is for sure but I stood there silent as my amusement hid behind a cool mask

“There Is blocked on the dorne right about now and I know for a fact that my sister and father are both in trouble. If you can give them a ride I will send a raven and have them start mining. Deal?’ 

I watched him for a moment the gentle breeze forced my clock to slap against my legs, I know it will take some time to get there and I don't need the glass but I do know what it's like to have family in danger and not be able to help them.

With a melancholy sigh, I spoke in an even tone, “I don't need the dragon glass in Dorne because the one on dragonstone has more than I ever need but I will help you all the same.” Widen eyes and a look of utter shock greeted me but only for a moment the joyous news that his sister and father isn't about to die must have been a great relief.

“Thanks” A beaming smile took over his face, I could understand the urge to want to protect one's family if I had the chance back then, then I would have saved my father before he was executed. 

Closing my eyes and I sensed Tessarion swirling around the skies, Tyraxes plunging into the water I could feel the coolness around my skin as the taste of salt filled my mouth. Meleys dance with Viserion in the sky he did a backflip I could feel the wind whipping through my hair as I slowly began to open my eyes. “Tessarion come here”

I spoke the words once in my mind and then once under my breath before exhaling the breath that had grown warm in my lungs. The sound of flapping wings echoed the air. “Just ride straight south and continue, you should see the golden sands and ship ruined cracked covered in blood, then you will know you are on the right track.” His tone gentle and smooth as Tessarion dropped from the sky. 

Her silver wings beating gently as white and gray streaks ran down her back winding and weaving over and under her shoulders. Her tail as white as the day she had hatched that seems to be the only thing that hasn’t changed. 

Her mercury eyes studied the Martell boy, as the thick silver and white spikes running down her body shine like diamonds in the light. She slowly begins to lower her body to the floor before untucking her wing. Climbing up the smooth leathery wing gently and gracefully as I climbed onto her back. 

Her smooth skin felt warm beneath me as I placed a hand on two the glimmering white spikes on her neck. I nodded at the Martell boy before Tessarion turned away quickly and drove off the cliff. 

The winds whipped at my face as my heart thundered against my rib cage threatening to jump out of my chest. The black water and razor-sharp cliffs came rushing to me as Tessarion slowly unfurled her wings and flew through the wind. 

Darting through the air wind whipped in my ears as I soared into the sky the clouds whipped up as the ocean soared beneath me. The clouds were just in reach for my fingertips, the moist air of the clouds slated my hair as the flapping wings whipped around the air as I turn to look at Tessarion. Her mercury eyes studied the seas as excitement burned in my chest. I felt so free in this moment the dead didn't seem like such a big concern. 

Tessarion got closer to the ocean. Her spikes on her underbelly split the water as a soft thrum filled the air. Splashes filled my ears as her spiked tail whipped up the water forcing a bit of salt to fill my mouth and wet my hair but all the same, began to form on my face. With another mighty flap of her wings Tessarion vaulted us through the air it wouldn't be long now.

Time seemed to blur when I'm on Tessarions back the golden sands of the coast stared back at me as the air started to grow dry and thick with grains of sand. With a sharp pulled against Tessarions spikes, we darted through the hiding amongst the clouds. My health thunder again but this time for a different reason. The air reeked of blood and battle my senses came alive as my mind-melded with Tessarions.

Yells filled the air, screams of orders drifted through the air I didn't know who they were but I could tell they were the king's men. “Not another single ship is to leave this port do you hear me.” I looked down peaking just passed the clouds to see 100 ships sitting in the bay that just outside the ports. I leaned forward as Tessarion tucked her wings as the sun shined at my back. 

Thick black sails with gold Kraken with a red circle on its forehead, I could see people on the ships with sun pierced by a spear. They were rushing to get their stuff pack it looked to be supplied. 

Water slapped beaten her wings as Tessarion let out a fierce war that made the whole area standstill. I could see a few ships hand staring at me while Dorne boys were standing in awe while the karkens starred in utter terror. “Dacrys” 

My hear thunder with that one word, shrieks of pain filled my ears as I gripped tightly to her spikes as her smooth silver body warming with my grapes. I watched the ships come alive with silver flames dancing around her mouth as she opened her mouth as wide as possible. Flames darted through the sky. I watched as people screaming in utter agony, as we lit up the sky. Silver flames burnt the wood black as ships capsized and bent in half. 

The familiar scent of burning flesh filled the air as screams blood-curdling and bone-chilling filled with pain erupted into the air. But even as the fleet began to burn I knew that it's too late. 

I could see men in black armor running through the docks. Short swords were drawn and blood lust filled their eyes as they ran through the docks. Mingling with the donnish that I knew I couldn't hit. 

I pulled back on Tessarion’s spike forcing her to float in mid-air. Ships were sunk or sinking, silver flames danced on the wave as cheers rose up from the ocean. The ship would be able to leave the bay but the now the iron born were on land. 

I flew through the sky staring at the large mighty building. I can only assume that the largest building with a son being pierced by the sun is the Martells keep. The right tower stared at me as widening metal gate began to open on their own. The shadows of Tessarion cloaked the gown as people stared up in utter shock. I landed in within the open courtyard. “Tessarion take off into the sky wait till I come back.’ 

I quickly slid off her back as my feet slammed hard against the ground the hot dornish sunburned against my back as the dirt sand billowed into my mouth. I rushed through the dirt ignoring the hard crunch of the grains against my teeth as the screams of men and women filled my ears soon the iron born would be here. 

As I made my way into the great hall I noticed three people one being a man in a wheelchair, his joints look swollen and bright red as his almond-shaped eyes filled with pain. He looked a lot like his son, his curly black hair fell in his eyes as rage burned in his eyes. 

The others were a girl with black curls and spilling down her back as her deep brown eyes almost a deep gold. Her mocha skin shimmer with a thin layer of sweat as her dornish laced yellow dress started back at me. 

Both were locked in a heated debate about what I'm not sure but I notice a man with a large battle-ax the leather-wrapped butt of the wind slammed hard against the ground. His gaze cold and observant as he looked between the man in the chair and the aggravated girl. 

Doubt shimmered in his eyes as he shook his head sadly. He looked like he might want to say something to yell but he doesn't know what to say. I cleared my throat a sot rumbling sound filled the air and shook my chest. In a moment both of them snapped their heads up in utter shock while the man with the two-handed axes came after me. 

Long heavy strides and a heavy and dangerously sharp ax in hand the man started to make his way over to me I barely managed to get my words out before he was on top of me. “Hey...hey Quentyn told me to come to get you guys, come on the IronBorn fleet is burning as we speak but we need to go now. I can take all three of you but you have to leave the ax.” I watched the man with the ax grunt at me as his gaze narrowed and cold. 

“This ax never leaves my side.” He let out an angry growl as the girl let out a low snarl at both the stubborn man. “We should leave when we can if he is here to save us then we should” Her voice equal part husky and sweet as she nodded her head firmly at me with a small bit of grande in her eyes. 

“You two should go but I will be staying here if someone doesn't stay then the people are going to be the ones to pay Ceresi must have her blood. Hotah takes the ax it weighs about the same as me. Your name?” I smiled gently at him before speaking in an even tone “Call me Jon but sir you shouldn't be staying here.”

I spoke in a hurried tone as he shook his head sadly as he ran a finger along his jaw rather mournfully like he was in pain, a sad smile pulled at his lips as he spoke in a chilling tone. “Go now while you can” 

It felt like I'm looking at a ghost I could see it in his eyes he knew that he was going to die, in the distance, I could hear screams filling the air. I turned to see a man wearing black armor with that same ugly golden kraken displayed proudly on their chest. 

“I'm aware that my lord but I won't have my people suffering for me most of my army has made it to dragonstone the rest will leave on the ship in the dock you must take Hotah and my daughter and return to dragonstone. Tell your queen to keep her promise and get justice for my family.” 

His cool tone commanding how do I him no, I could only look at the girls tear spilling from her eyes as her lips began to tremble as she placed a kiss on her father's face before running toward my right and her bodyguard glued to my left. With one last look, I rush out the great hall. Three sets of footsteps slammed hard against the ground as the booming yells of men filled the air.

Men ran in droves into the courtyard at least a 100 of them if not more all just a few feet in front of us. There is no way that I could keep them at bay, men even now we're knocking arrows to lose. My heart thunder with anticipation as the words that I had learned so long ago fell from my lips so easily like swinging a sword.

“Tesarion days” My tone boom through the empty air and just as the thick black steel arrowhead we're about to fly silver flames shot down from above as men screened in agony and the scent of cooking meat and melted metal filled my nose. 

Wing beaten against the sky as the flames began to die down along with the screams of agony, Tessarion dropped onto the ground with a heavy thud. Her head cocked to the side in silent questions as she studies the two people beside me. Lowering her head I noticed the hungry stare in her eyes as I rushed to her side before glaring at the stunned girl and the man with the ax they called Hotah. 

“Come on we don't have time for this, we need to put distance between us and we need to do it now.” The thudding of armor and clinking of swords filled the air as I waited for someone to move. After a few painstaking minutes and a few heavy footfalls, Hotah grabbed with the girl and force her up onto Tessarion’s back. Next, he went up and finally, I climbed up her wing. 

Men with Kraken armor and helm starred in terror as a few though about cocking their arms back with a spear. “Dacrys” Cold and lashing my tone swipe over her as her body burned bright with energy and flames. The man ran in terror while others stood their ground but either way, the silver flames swallowed them all. 

My heart thundered as silver wings took to the sky calming higher and higher until we were out of the range of any kind of arrow or scorpion. “Hold on tight” My voice barely managed to carry over the wind as I darted through the sky-reaching high above the clouds.

Burning pain rested in both of my shoulders but I knew that it is really Tessarion who feels the pain. She must have flown non stop to get us here guilt clung to me as I ran a gentle hand along Tessarions back. “Take us somewhere isolated you can rest then.” 

Guilt ache in my heart when I didn't even realize the kind of pressure that she must have been feeling. We flew for an hour or two before finally we were landing on a remote land. Large black mountains swirled around us as snow dance at the very top of the peaks. While a sparkling blue lake and green meadows laid below.

With a soft hiss she lowers herself to the ground first I got off before turning back to the two people on her back. Once I had hit the ground this peaceful sense of euphoria slipped away in almost an instance. Though I can't say that I enjoy it instead I lifted my hand upward to the girl, her face worn from the salted wind.

Her eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot, she had been crying. Brushing her curls out of her face she jumped into my arms I caught her with ease. “It's usually a two days ride to Dorne or so your brother told me but Tessarion pushed harder to get us there on time. For now, we can rest here.” 

Hotah easily got down from Tessarion who seemed glad to no longer have his weight on top of the weight of his ax. “I'll collect firewood” His ancient thick and heavy in his voice but I didn't know where it is from but it wasn't dornish maybe one of the city-states. 

The lake stared back at me and I could see through the crystal clear waters to see rocks and fish alike following along the current. Moving my way over to the lake I plunged my hand deep into the water. My hand turned into a vice-like a grip darting through the cool waters shiver ran down my spine.

I gripped tightly to a large white scaly fish, as I yanked my hand out a thick fat trout started back at me. His thick oily lips parting as he gasped for water I felt a twinge of pity for the creature but putting him in the deep forest green grass before digging my hand back into the river.

Splash of ice-cold water against my skin I continued to fish until I had 4 more fish-filled my grapes. With a trump smile, if being king doesn't work out I can always live off of the land. I took the pile of rainbow trout and moved safely over the camp. The thick muscle man with salt and pepper hair looked at me before jerking his head over to Tessarion. “Can you wake your dragon and ask it to set a fire.”

His voice a gruff husky grunt that force announces to bubble in my stomach who is he to talk about Tessarion as if she were nothing more than a match to be stuck. Tessarion lifted her head to give a bored expression that said you can't be serious. 

I felt my own smile tugging at my lips as she sneezed out a silver flame. As it dances along the air landing on the deep brown flames within an instance the silver flames died out and replaced with bright orange flames. “How did you get a dragon anyway I thought that only the dragon queen has three dragons and none of them were silver.” 

A voice thick with husky filled my ears as I looked over to see a girl with red rim eyes and messy black curls staring back at me her eyes wet with grief. Her guard began to descale the fish as I smiled gently at them I'm sure that it wouldn't be any harm in telling them they are Dany’’s men and Aegon's family. 

“I hatched my own the dragons eggs Tessarion and her sister are my children, not Daenerys. She isn't the only one with dragons thought I thought that was common knowledge by now, my dragons have been the talk of the capital for a while now. Tessarion days” I tossed her two fish as I spoke in a casual tone. 

The lady from dorne simply stared at me arching her perfectly shaped brows upwards as she gave me a curious stare. “Doesn’t that make you a Targaryen?” Her tone sweet still husky but hungry for knowledge. I could see the pain hidden deep in her eyes and I did my best to avoid it. “Yes, though I don't think that you will like the story of my origins.”  
The girl only gave me a cold glare and flipped her black curls behind her shoulder as if to say bring it on. I could only suck in a deep breath as I spoke in a more reserved and cautious voice. 

“Alright then my father was once your uncle but he annulled his marriage to your aunt and married my mother instead she had me and shortly after she died. My mother was a Stark my father a Targaryen, Aemon Targaryen is the name that they gave me but you can call me Jon or Aemon. Aegon is getting to know me but I still think that he holds a grudge.”

Even as I said the words she froze in shock as her eyes filling with doubt, I could only smile sadly at her. “Look it might not be ideal but you brother asked me to save you, my brother is your cousin and I know what it means to lose family so I agreed to do this if you want to hate me, hate me from the safety of dragonstone.”

Even as she mulled over her thought the man Hotah began to cook the fish with the flames as the skin turned tender and flaky he gave me a cold and dangerous look. “My name is Arianne Martell it's nice to meet you Jon and when we get back to dragon stone we are going to demolish Ceresi and all that follow her.” 

Dangerous vengeful flames flicker in her eyes as I slowly nodded my head not sure of what to say. This is going to be a long night and I can only hope that I won't get an ax to my head in my sleep. 


	46. Come Home Safe

Daenerys POV 

I watched the deep green hills coming in fast as I looked around half expecting to see Jon sleeping against Tyraxes side or riding on Tessarion back or even swimming with Meleys in the ocean.

But Tessarion is gone its eyes to pick since her scales glow like diamonds in the light no matter where she is and at night the moonlight followed her bathing her in a silver glow. But today I saw none of that she was gone, Tyraxes napped next to Viserion. While Meleys played with Rhgeal the both of them snapping and whipping their tails at each other as they flew through the sky. 

I looked over to see Aegon he stood on the cliffs yelling angrily his violet eyes burning with rage as Quentyn seems to flinched away for a short bitter moment I thought that Aegon was going to punch him over. Bust his hand stood at his side shaking with silent rage as he glared hatefully at his cousin. 

Drogon landed with ease and I rushed over to them my feet gliding across the slick grass smooth against my feet as I placed a strong hand on Aegon's shoulder and they shook violently. He went from the easy-going boy who smiled with pride for getting the reach to bend the knees to this angry vengeful dragon. 

He whipped his head back in rage and hate as deep jade and bronze flames burned in his eyes as the initial burned in them. Quentyn shook with slight fear as Aegon began to shake with rage as he spoke through a clenched jaw. “Aemon is gone” 

His jaw clenched in rage as he couldn't trust his own voice to speak I could see the way that his tan skin began to turn white as the skin tightened around his knuckles. I felt panic seize me as my own hand threatens to shake in fear. 

He wanted to marry me when I left him but he was in raged when I left so could he really have done something so stupid as to leave by himself no knowing what could be out there, I felt light-headed as Quentyn struggled to form his thoughts. 

“I didn't know when you would be back and I didn't think that my sister and father had long so I ask Jon if he would go and get them.” His tone shaking as Aegon snarled with rage his fist cocked back as he slammed his fist hard into Quentyn’s jaw. 

His body shook as a dull crack filled the air as Quentyn dropped to the ground struggling to stand up. “Do you know how stupid that is, what do you think is going to happen to you if he doesn’t come back. His dragons will burn you!! I will burn you!!” I could hear the worry in his rage-filled voice as it boomed over the empty air Rhgeal roared with Aegon's unspoken rage but he didn't stop there. 

Quentyn shirred beneath Aegon with fear and guilt shining through his deep brown eyes, but Aegon didn't care. “He might be stealing my throne but he is my little brother and his dragon aren't nearly the sizes of Drogon and Rhgeal and they have scorpions so if he gets shot out of the sky if even a single ounce of harm comes to him. Meleys and Tyraxes will be the least of your worries.” 

Aegon stormed off boiling in rage I didn't think that he cares that much for Jon but we are the last three Targaryens even if they are at odds that don't mean what he wanted to see his brother died. 

I looked over to Quentyn he looked terrible as I looked down on him pity working it way into my heart but the words I'm sorry never left his lip and that only drove me to rage, I could only give him one last sparing look before moving into the war room we would need to discuss all of this. 

Aegon POV 

That idiot what was he thinking going alone he should have at least taken all three of his dragons it might have slowed him down a bit but he would be better protected. I wanted to be angry to scream at him but Quentyn is family as much as Aenom. 

I didn't even think that I care about what happened to him, I didn't want him to die I knew that for sure but was I ready to just hand over the kingdom that I spent my whole life working for?

Confusion welled in me as I walked into the war room I wasn't in the mood for reports or start creating new schemes. I hated the stuff is this what it means to be a king or even a prince. Hearing boring reports the most fun had to be the speech and followed afterward.

_ Rhgeal’s soft screeches could be heard through the valley as he and Drogon took off towards the battlefield in the hopes of finding some fresh corpse. Dany’s soft lilac eyes stared at me with pride I stood just a bit taller than her so she has to crane her neck to look at me. Her soft curls pulled back in a long celebrate braid with the soft jingling of her Dothraki bells. _

_ “You were amazing Aegon I don't think that I could come up with a speech have as inspiring as that one.” Her voice gentle and loving as she ran a hand along my arm the warmth of her body felt good against mine. I smiled gently at her as the war son blared down on me, the men were shifted as the Dothraki were gathered up what carts and supplies were leftovers with the help of the highgarden and Lannister men. _

_ “Your grace, my prince may I introduce Lord Randyll Tarly and his son Dickon Tarly the are of house Tarly who once pledged to house Tyrell” Tyrion informative voice filled my ears I squinted at him he is the one married to that bitch Sansa. She steals Aemon’s thorn nad this dumbass thinks that being manipulated is a good excuse. _

_ I wanted to scoff at him and tell him to fuck off but as I looked at the man with hard blue eyes and a balding scalp that shined in the fading light I notice him from the crowd. Eyes cool and study me as his son looked grateful to be alive. Dickon smiled sweetly at Dany who gave him her own walking grin filled with love and warmth. _

_ At that moment I knew that boy is starting to fall for her I could see it in his own blue is the fear worked it way out of his gaze and admiration filled it instead. I could only glare at him as Lord Tarly spoke in a cool tone. “We were sent to the reach to collect the food and gold in HighGarden. The queen as an outstanding debt to the Iron Bank.” _

_ Those words snapped me out of my haze as I nodded my head and began to frown as my eyes searched the barren wasteland. Drogon and Rhaegal fire is hot but I don't see any liquid gold. “We set the golf cart away my prince” I looked up from my scatter thought to see Lord Tarly giving me a curious stare. How did he know that's what I was looking for. _

_ “The kingslayer had them sent off ahead of us you just missed them I'm sure that even now they are making their way back to the capital they are taking the backroads. With all the trees and looming hills I wouldn't risk it if I were you.” His tone cool and informative and hasn't he sounded like he knew a lot more about war then Tyrion ever did.” _

_ I watched him with curious eyes before slowly nodding my head before turning to look at Dany, “For now we should head back to dragonstone these scorpions might not have worked but having them this out in the open with that madwoman in control isn't smart.” Dany nodded head as she turned to look at Lord Tarly speaking in a real tone befitting a queen. “Please make your way back to dragon stone with my men we can talk more there” _

I looked up from my thoughts to see Tyrion studying me with curious green eyes and he wasn't the only one I could see Vasrys giving me the same cautious stare. I simply looked away the bright white clouds started to turn black as the air started to reak of ozone strong and pungent. It was going to rain tonight a storm, even now the winds were picking up. It would be dangerous for Aemon to fly in such a storm I hope he isn't fooled enough to try. 

My heart thunder with worry that I don't think that I have felt before today, fist with seeing Dany and Drogon plumbing through the sky and now to find that Aemon might be going made me more than a little panicked. I looked over to see Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan walking into the room each of them gave me a polite smile but much like Tyrion, they were trying to figure out if I'm going to explode. 

I might have yelled but that would only prove their point so instead, I took in a few steady breaths as I glared coldly at each of them. “Is there a reason that you all are acting so weird or are we just going to pretend like this isn't strange.”

Ser Jorah's deep blue eyes studied me as his face grew grim like he knew what happened to my brother. Varys, on the other hand, spoke in a cautious yet proud voice, “They are just worried my prince your brother was sent off to Dorne around the same time you left and after hearing about the device that could injure drogon I know that you must we worried. But you did an amazing job in the Reech.” 

I watch Missandei walk in her golden eyes filled with sadness which kept me from growling with rage, Dany came in after her, sadness creeping into her eyes and I know that worry seeped deep into her bones like it did mine. I could see the say that her finger was interlace to keep from shaking with worry. 

My rage subsided only to flare up again as my backstabbing cousin walked in the room his skin started a light purple as he gingerly rubbed his face gingerly but didn't say a word. Once he got to his seat he broke the silence talking about the blockade and the threat of invasion. But all I hear was I sent your brother to fight a war on his own.

My little brother grant it only a year but that is one more year of experience what does he know about fighting battles. He might be able to beat me on a training yard but in a real battle would he even stand a chance? I tried to shove done my panic as Dany began to speak of the battle at the Lannister and Reach forces. Focus on this Aegon everything else doesn't matter right now.


	47. A Long Awaited Reunion

Aray POV 

The soft sway of the boat didn't help me want to get out of the bed, the calming lapping of waves against the boat put me at ease as my kids grew heavier and harder to keep open. 

“Don't even think about it the ship is going to make port within a few minutes” Gendry’s loud booming voice forced soft grains to spill from my lips as red warmth of the small cabin swirled around me.

We had been on this boat for months and I'm so tired of boats it's been boats ever since I went to Bravos all those years ago. For once I wanted to be on the back of a horse the wind whipping through my hair as I took in the crisp winter air. “Get up my lady” 

Gendry's mocking tone forced my eyes to snap open as I glared coldly at Gendry crouched down so that his blue gaze meant my own. A mocking smile pulling at his lips that were just so kissable that I could die.

I don't know what it was about Gendry but he made me smile while also making me feel stupid as Sansa whenever she got a new dress. Just the thought of Sansa forced rage into in my heart. 

I don't care what Bran said she still stabbed Jon in the back sure he might be our cousin by blood but he would always be my brother. There was no doubt about that though that and the fact that is lost on her disgust me. She and mother both regarded him as bastards and hated him as such but they were both wrong. Now they are going to reap what they sowed, well mother already did and soon Sansa would be joining her in the grave.

Taunt a tense my muscles mocked me as I rose from the bed slipping on my clothes as Gedney polished his war hammer not paying attention to me in the slightest. A slight smile formed on my face even if he didn't think to look at me half-naked in nothing but my small clothes. He is still here at my side and that forced my joy to bubble in my heart then he would know. 

Screeches and roar ripped me from me idly thought as Gendry’s red lips pulled into a sly smile like he knew those scratches. My own heart pounded with both fear and anticipation. A wide smile began to pull at the corner of my mouth as I jumped to my feet fully dressed before making my way out onto the deck. 

Bright blinding sun slightly ripped through my eyes as I staggered on the deck as the scent of fish and salt filled my nose. A slight grin formed on my face as my heart thunder at the thought of seeing Jon. 

But as the bright light dies down I noticed two large dragons one as black as night with red horns and spikes. Its wings had accents of crimson red as he cold crimson eyes studied me then Gendry who didn't seem the least bit afraid but more shock. 

Sitting on his back, I could see a woman with silver hair and lilac color eyes staring at me and then gendry. To her left sat a boy his violet eyes searching the boat with worry in them only to frown in disappointment. He sat on a deep jade dragon with a pool of molten bronze for eyes and pine needle black teeth. 

Spikes and horns of bronze stared back at me as he gave me a bored look. One that said you not worth my tie, quickly the silver-haired boy gave us each a once over before flying away climbing through the air on the back of his dragon.

I had to resist the urge to gawk as my jaw threatened to drop at any moment fear gripped me as the thick black dragon much larger than the jade let out a ferocious roar but the gorgeous women on his back spoke in a pleasant and apologetic tone. 

“My apologies we thought that you might be someone else please land ashore and we may talk there” With one mighty flap of his wing thunder cracked against the sky as the ship shook from the power of his wings. As I looked up towards the bright blue sky I noticed 3 other dragons, not including the two that the silver-haired couple had been riding. The smaller dragons were red and blue one were flapping their wings happily as they did backflips. While the larger one cream and gold almost white dragon. 

My heart thudded in my chest shouldn't there be six did something happen to jon, panic burned in my chest as I quickly rushed to the dock in the hope of seeing jon but only the silver-haired woman stood there. 

Wearing tight black pants and a low cut blue tunic, her lips pulled into a warm and welcoming smile as she spoke I a regal and graceful tone one that you would expect from a queen. “I'm sorry for that but it has been a trying past couple days might I ask why you have come to dragon stone.” 

I watched one of her silver curls slipping down her face and now that I got a good look at her I could see the exhaustion hidden in her eyes. Darken black bags threatened to form under her eyes if she didn't start to sleep soon. 

She looked exhausted and ragged in every way she must have truly meant it when she said that these have been trying times. Though Gendry didn't seem to notice any of that as he spoke in a polite and concise. “You grace our king Jon Snow went here to talk to you about the dragon glass and we have import new referring to his kingdom and his brother?” 

Cocking her head to the side in utter confusion I could tell that she knew jon better than she let on. “I thought all of Jon’s bother were all dead but of course you're the smith he talked about you, your father murder my brother. Please let's talk in the mess the others are just breaking their fast I believe you now Ser Davos?” 

Polite but with a fiery edge her voice filled my ears as she swiped some lose silver curls behind her hair before making her way off the docks with us following after her. The soft crashing sound of waves began to die down but.

While the sun bore down on me from above, the scene felt chilling as I noticed how tense the silence is. “Wheres Jon? Why are there only five dragons I thought that he had 3 and you have 3” 

My tone cool and questioning as she sighed heavily shaking her head sadly “He got impatient and flew off, he should be back within the day” Another sad shake of her head and an exasperated sigh reminded me a lot of mother and father time they weren't getting along. 

After that, we walked in silence until we came to a large building that looked to be made out of some kind of rock. Two guards sat on either side of the door and with one shape now from their queen the easily forced the doors open. 

Loud banner and chatter filled the air as light started to inform the large window tones for tale stared back at me each of them lively iht all kinds of chatter. I could see men from Dorne, the not, and is that… 

A gasp escaped my parched lips as my tongue felt heavy in my throat what in seven hells is he doing here. “Oh, do you know my lord hand?” Her tone sweet and question as she gave me a tender smile her soft pink lips looking puffy. I could only hide my rage as I looked at the shortest Lannister lion as he sipped his wine. “Yes you could say that” 

My tone glib and harsh with a sad shake of her head I knew that she could tell how much hate I had for him and his family. Quickly she directed me over to a table where a woman with thick curly brown hair and golden eyes awaited. 

Next to her sat a man in black plated armor with a bear on it he is from house mormont. His fade blond hair and piercing blue eyes studied me as he spoke in a cool voice. “Your ned stark daughter you have to be you look just like him.”

With that, my is cover a blown next to him sat a man with wispy white hair a bright eyes the word golden armor has this slight smile on his face “That girl I remember seeing you around the castle you were always cover it dirt. Arya Stark”

I nodded my head and slowly there is no point in denying it the whole room heard both men as my own throat began to tighten as the dragon queen turned to look at me as she fought a smile.

“Well it's nice to meet you Lady Stark” I had to resist the urge to snarl and instead spoke in a cool voice.“Arya works fine my sister is a real lady or should I say traitor” Even an I said the word they tasted bitter in my mouth. 

The queen seemed to shake her head sadly as her lips pulled into an angry frown. “Yes Jon is well aware of that but he says that will handle it when we make our way north” With a sad shark of her head she sat down just as the silver-haired boy walked into the room. He tossed me a dirty look before dropping down next to the Dragon Queen. 

“Gendry what in seven hells are you doing here” I turned back to see a man with faded gray eyes and a gray beard and receding hairline. Slapping him heavily on the back he dragged him down to the table forcing him to stumble a bit. I chuckled gently enjoying the warmth of this moment as I too took my seat. 

“Lord Brandon Stark had sent us from Winterfell Little Finger has completely taken over, Sam was thrown in a cell when he tried to alert his grace and they would have down the same to us but we escaped.” 

Then just like that, this one moment of peace and warmth disappeared leaving only my own annoyance as a tension-filled the room. Way to go Gendry I doubt that Jon would want the rest of them to know what is going on in the north. But this man Davos I'm guessing didn't seem the least bit bothered by it.“How are things in the north tell me true.” 

His toes cold and worried but instead of Gendry getting a single word out the imp turned to me with wide shocked eyes. “Arya we thought that you were dead” His quitting emerald eyes tied me with middle intrigue his dirty blond hair falling in his face. 

My lips curled in hate as I glare coldy at the Lannister scum he tricked my mother Jaime only got free because of his lives. “Lucky for me if you and your family thought I was alive I wouldn't have stayed that way for long.” My tone cold and lashing as hated peaked in my eyes he didn't say a word as a play of quail eggs, bacon, hard brown bread and a cup of sweet wine is placed in front of me. 

I turn to Ser Davos his face wrong pulling into a gentle smile as he nodded at me “Go on they know of the losses in the north.” Losses he didn't lose the broth someone took it and not just smoke but our backstabbing sister.

“I got back to the castle and they told me that the lords chose Sansa as queen after Jon lied to them, s but when I went down to the crips she told me that she is only doing as Jon bid by ruling in his stead. But then I ran into Gendry and he told me that things aren't what they seemed. After talking to him and then Bran he claimed that little finger tricked Sansa by balming the death of our mother, father, rob, Rickon and every other death that has happened since the Lannister took the throne on Jon for being ...”

I gave a pointed glare to the dragon queen not sure how much she really knew but the silver hair bow simply rolled his eyes in annoyance as the queen jabbed him in the ribs lightly as she grinned at me. 

“That he is truly the son of my late brother yes I know about that your sister told the whole north and everyone with a spymaster knows even Ceresi I'm sure by now has story of Jon true origins as spread across the kingdoms like wildfire”

With a sad shake of her head the silver-haired boy gave a snorted in annoyance “She can't really blame all of that on Aemon, he didn't know about it until after their lives were lost and it's not like the Lannister would willing give up the throne. She is a brat I still say burn her”

His tone is protective and cold as he glared at me coldly and pointed as if to say that we should burn me two. What is his relation to my brother? With a sad shake of my head, Gendry spoke in a cool tone

“Anyway, the fact of the matter is that Little Finger knew that we were onto him so he has the guard sent to detain us, if we didn't leave then we might not live all that long. We would have been in cells with Sam right beside us but Bran begged us to come here and tell his grace what she doesn't know what he's doing.” 

The silver-haired boy and I both let out a cold clipped bitter laugh while Tyrion gave me a cautious looked as his green eyes filled with doubt and worry.“You don't believe that?” He can't be serious he married he should know exactly how much living in kings landing changed him.

“No she was been used her whole life since she left Winterfell she knows what getting used looks like she knew what would happen and she did it anyway only a fool would believe that she didn't know what she was doing. I only came here because I don't want to sit in a rank cell until Jon comes home.” 

Even as I spoke the words I could see the doubt burning in his eyes as the doors were flung back, as I turn back I could see a wisp of silver as the dragon queen darted through the room in a flash. As if her feet were dancing over the air. 

Jon covered in a thin layer of ash smiled gently as his deep gray eyes lit up with dazzling flames of red, blue, and white but they were soft and gentle. Love began to fill his eyes as she threw her arms around his neck her face hidden deep into the crook of his neck. He whispers sweet nothings in her ear and murmured in high Valyrian I only knew the bastard language that the bravos spoke. 

The boy with silver hair started to make his way over to Jon his violet-colored eyes filled with rage but also worry. He had to be a Targaryen but he is the brother of the dragon queen the beggar king? 

With a hard slap upside Jon’s head, he yelled angrily in High Valyrian and it sounded a lot like a lecture but Job only gave him a tender smile and spoke easily in the common tongue. “Sounds like you were around about me Egg”

I could see her playful smile on his face as the boys face turned beat red and his handsome nose scrunched up into an angry frown. “I told you not to call me that Aegon not Egg, Aemon” His tone teasing and hard at the same time as Jon simply laughed at him. 

“I hate to break up this tender moment but where is my sister and father” A hard lashing tone cut through the air as a boy with a square jaw and soft almond shape brows stared at the three Targaryens. His curly brown eyes hiding his large forehead as Aegon gave him a cold deadly starred as the boy flinched back rubbing his tender purple and brown jaw. 

Jon gave him a sad smile as two more people walked into the room one is a large man with a broad chest and thick arms. He had a long war ax held in his hand as the large metal and ash wood wrapped in leather thumped against the ground.

Next to him stood a girl with a soft smile and tattered and worn golden lace dornish dress. Her golden-brown eyes filled with pain as her black glossy curls slipped down her shoulders and to the middle of her back. 

“Father chooses to stay behind he said that if he didn't Ceresi Lannister would be put in the cross-hair she must have her blood. The rest of the Dornish fleet are on their way here even as we speak. His grace burned the iron fleet until there was nothing left. It took a bit longer but thanks to Tessarion and his grace we were able to escape.”

Her tone thick with grief but even as she titled the story in precise detail I felt my own heart pounding as thoughts of flying on the back of a dragon-filled my mind. Ships and armies burning below me. 

The dragon queen slapped him with an angry frown on her face as she slapped him again as she yelled in High Valyrian my guess so that none of us could hear what they are saying . Aegon simple gave Dany an approving smile as he chimed in from time to time. “Dany I'm fine I was never in danger unlike a certain dragon queen I know I can fight even without my dragons.” 

He laughed twinkly as she slapped him just a little bit harder a sense of levity filled the air despite the worry and grief that filed the frog boys eyes. Jon gave him a curious starred as he pointed to the boy's jaw. “That's new what happened?” 

His soft and question tone force Aegon to snarl arginyl as green and yellow flames flickered in his eyes. “I punched him the jaw you could have been hurt and after seeing those scorpions I was worried.” Jon looked over to Aegon but he simply shrugged it off like it was no big deal before making his way back to our table he didn't give me a second look. 

“Oh before I forget your sister is here with news about your brother and sister in the north” Even as the dragon queen said that words I felt my body rising without my permission. 

Jon shifted his gaze in confusion until he noticed me even as I felt my feet slapping lightly against the ground I could feel the eyes of the whole room on me. 

Joy filled his gaze as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug his warmth swallowed me whole as I threw my own arms around his neck. He lifted me slightly off the ground as he grinned into my mousy brown hair.

As he pulled away I could see the ear to ear grin that formed on his face as he jerked his head towards the door. “Let's talk in private” Smooth and gentle he made his way out of the room with me at his side for the first time in 6 almost 7 years. A slight smile began to form on my face as I looked up to see a silver dragon with white and gray highlight diving into the sea her mercury colored eyes disappearing in a flash. 

Jon seemed to let out a sigh of relief as if he could feel the coolness of the water on his skin. Though he didn't say a word he simply started to make his way up the rolling green hills. As we walked up the hill we traded stories he told me about his adventures beyond the wall and how he came by the dragon eggs. While I told him about Gendry and my time with the night's watch before heading to Bravos. 

I didn't tell him about the faceless men or that I receive fight training while I was over signs, he choked from laughing so hard when he saw Needle still on my hip. Finally we after what felt like ages walking up the thick rolling forest green hills we came to a stop. 

My breath caught in my throat as wonder-filled my heart and my eyes as I notice a large red dragon looking at me. Ruby red eyes and horns stared back at me as she gave me a cold stare. 

“She never like Sansa I thought that it was because of the things that happened between us in the past. But then the whole coup happened it made more sense. She is the smallest but the most intimidating if you can make her like you then the other will be easy.” 

His tone light and filled with pride and love for the dragons that sat in front of me, I stared at this mighty yet dangerous beast I feel myself staring at her in utter awe. Not sure what to do as she slowly got up from her lying position. 

Her body tense as she slowly began to stalk her way over to me. Her claws digging deep into the ground as her large form made the ground shake just a bit. Large and looming she moved ever closer. Hissing as black smoke fell from her nose while flames of crimson flicker around her mouth. 

A spike of fear began to fill my chest as for a moment I'm faced with how might and truly terrifying they can be. Her burning hot body, threatened to burn my face, my skin turned bright pink as my skin began to tingle from the warm. Her gleaming white teeth peeked out from under her lips. 

After a moment longer she grew bored of me and began to nuzzle jon the say that Ghost does when he wants attention. A chuckle escaped his lips as he hand moved easily along her scales. First scratching at her chin then running efficiently along her neck. 

A smile played at his lips as he turned to me his grey eyes sparkling in amusement as he spoke in an even tone. “Not bad she didn't try to kill you. When she meant Sansa she tried to kill her and her companions. My friend's women nearly got her hand chews off just for being in the room. Lyanna, and Dany they are the only ones that she seemed to like.” As he said Dany instead of her grace or Daenerys but Dany the pet name filled his eyes with love and joy. “You Love her” 

I didn't pose it a question I knew it to be true his eyes got all moony as he talked about her but he gave me a nervous chuckle as he slowly began to nod his head. “Yes, it started out at a marriage pact between the two of us but love came in afterward. Now I can't think about being away from her.”

A soft smile pulled at his lips as he spoke about her, telling the story of how she freed the slaves in the city-states, how when she laughed her eyes sparkled and she is sweet and kind. How she helps keep a handle on his temper when he can't even control it, that she even saved Theon greyjoy even though it could mean losing his allegiance. 

His eyes lit up and his tone grew soft and filled with love he looked so lovesick that it forced me to laugh. A loud booming laugh that made him frown at me like he didn't know what this is about.

“Oh, and what is it that you're laughing about?” A smile pulled at his lips as my laughter died as thick heavy growls shook me out of my joy as my heart thunder in my chest. It is Jon turn to laugh now as I slowly turned to see a large black dragon with red on his wings and spikes. “Hello, Drogon come to welcome me home.” 

His tone light and teasing as he walked over to the large black dragon not showing hi an ounce of fear as a wide smile pulled at his lips as large slit molten red eyes flashed over to me hate brewing in them. But one soothing touch from Jon put him at ease as he screeched lightly forcing Jon to chuckle. “That’s a good boy” 

With a few more tender strokes and I could see the tension within Jon’s own body disappearing. A coolness settled in the air and Jon backed away so that, Drogon took off in the air leaving Job to chuckle.

“He can be a bit much but he is a good boy don't mind the big hulking presence you get used to it” With a content sigh he jerked his head to the beach. “Come I'm sure that Meleys and Tessarion will be more welcoming on the way you can tell me what brought you so far south.” 

Gentle and kind his word came out but I knew that there is a hard underlying message one more hard and cold then he would simply say. For the moment I just enjoyed this moment, I felt truly at home, were ever Jon is, then that is my home. 


	48. The Hook Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does have a sex scene in it so if you don't want to read it stop reading when they get into the great hall

  
  


Jon POV 

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked Aegon punched someone out of worry for me he is all kinds of shocking. I thought that he hated me for what I said about our father the way that I made it seem like he was the one in the wrong. I know that he hated me for throwing away the Targaryen name and heritage.“That boy the one that you called Egg is he a Targaryen too, right?” 

I looked over to see Arya her soft gray eyes studying me with intrigue as a small smile began to pull at her lips. Her soft brown hair rippled in the cool beach air, while the scent of salt filled my nose and the soft blue waves crashed beneath the rocks as the sand moved back and forth with the tides. 

Just watching the cool blue wave had a calming effect on me as I spoke in a lazy tone. “He's my half brother elder half brother though most of the time it doesn't feel like he since he can act like a brat at times. Turns out Lord Varys swapped him with another babe at the last second. He grew up safe in Volantis, me in the north a Dany well safe isn't the word that I would use but she is here nonetheless. The last three Targaryens.” 

I snorted at the thought while Arya grinned lightly as she spoke in a cool tone “Stargaryen half stark have Targaryen and for the record no matter what you will always be my big brother.” I chuck gently as I place a chaste kiss on her temple as warmth bubbled in my chest. A smile pulling at my lips as I turned to see Meleys floating lazily in the sea as she stared Arya. 

Arya only looked back wide eyes with childlike wonder filling them as a sly smile began to form on my face. As my heart swelled with love and joy, “Thanks for Arya telling me about Bran, and everything that has happened since I left the north”

I felt a swell of worry for Sam, thanks to Sansa’s folly he sits in a jail cell and the north is more focused on overthrowing her then they are about the impending war.

Arya let out a heavy breath as she turned to look at me doubt filling her eyes as she spoke in a cool tone. “I didn't see Ghost when I came in.” 

Her head staring at Meleys she didn't look at me but I knew that her gray eyes had to be filled with worry or doubt. My own rage began to bubble as Meleys shot out of the ocean in response to it. Hate wormed its way into my heart as I spoke through a clenched jaw as I struggled to get my temper under control. 

“Sansa had Ghost locked away she lured him in other good woods and lock the gate they did the same thing to Summer and Shaggydog when Shaggydog bit Maester Luwin. I'm sure that Sansa told you about Rickon died” 

sadness filled my heart as I thought back to that day, I know that I couldn't save everyone but a part of me thought that if I had sent down Tessarion, or Meleys or even Tyraxes that he might be safe. 

But then there is no guarantee that Rickon would have gotten out of the way as the girls reigned down dragon fire. Sadness filled me as I looked over to Arya Her own gray eyes clouded with grief only for a moment as she let out a heavy breath. 

Her face is cold and blanks only her eyes gave it away as I sucked in a heavy breath she spoke in a cool and low tone. “She did I didn't know what to make of it but still it is a relief to know what that at least not all of our family is dead. Even if Sansa is a backstabbing bitch what are you going to do with her.”

I drifted towards the great hall taking her with me as the fading wisp of warmth and light that the sun provided started to fade. I didn't know what I should do there is a part of me the Targaryen part that screamed for fire and blood. 

My mind screeched for Tyraxes to set LittleFinger and Sansa aflame like she had been wanting to do since she first met them. But the Stark part the part that resided in my heart screams for justice, not vengeance but how do I get that. Do I stirp her of the Stark names take away any chance she had to set her eyes on home again, do I execute her, or maybe the silent sisters. As if she would run at the first chance that she found, what would be a fitting punishment for her crimes? “You should kill her and little finger both.”

Her tone was filled with annoyance as we made it to the great hall shock filled me as I looked at her with disbelief in my eyes. Her own eyes were cold and unforgiving her face card in a murderous mask as she tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her head.

A slight frown began a from on my face she isn't wrong treason is met with death but still, it's more than a little shocking to hear it from her. “Treason means death that much is true but we need the Vale to fight the dead and if I kill the person they pledge their banners to they will go home. I won't end up like Rob without an army to face the enemy I set out to fight. I won't be killed at my own wedding, for now, let's focus on winning the war her punishment will come” 

With a quick nod, we both walked into the great hall lit up with golden light of the heart and the candles while he darkening sky came in through the glass windows. Aegon and Dany sat together sharing sloppy smiles as tints of pink appeared on both their faces. Ser Jorah, Ser Barrsitan and some of the Dothraki were drinking and laughing merrily but they weren't drunk like my relatives. Tyrion sucked down more and more wine as Varys struggled to keep up. A welcome party for the dornish princess no doubt. 

The levity at the moment forced me to smile as I made my way over to my beloved and my brother. Both gave me drunk grins and I couldn't help but laugh, a splash of red fitted over both of their faces as Arya started to sit down next to me eating and drinking. I, on the other hand, watched as Dany she moved over to me using the table for support until she dropped happily in my lap. 

Her eyes hazy form the wine that she had been sucking down as a sly smile began to pull at her face as she whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I could feel my cock starting to harden as I kept a light ground hidden behind clenched teeth as she wiggled in my lap. Her honey-sweet breath tickling my neck as she tenderly wrapped her fingers my hair till she yanked hard on my roots and spoke in a low sultrily voice. “I want you Aemon, and I want you now” 

Her voice thick and husky as the whole room suddenly grew cramped and small as she rubbed her ass against the tip of my cock each time giving me a shudder of lust when it the right spot. I didn't know if it was all the wine but my cock hardens so much that it's almost painfully. 

Pulling her up I moved quickly so that we were back in her room ripping her clothes off until she is naked as we made our way over to the large feather bed she peeled back one layer of my clothes at a time until she noticed the scars on my chest. Her tender fingers poked at the scars as her eyes begin to sober up. 

As the moonlight streamed into the room from the balcony bathing us both in silver light as her lips pulled into a determined line as if to say we aren't having sex until I told her everything. As I relented, telling all her all of my plights as I moved both of us further onto the bed.

Hovering over her naked body I could still feel my rage for that night, the rage of seeing Ollie standing over me a cold look of hate wearing it way into his eyes as he plunged in the final knife that killed me.

He killed the women that I love did he sees me bitching about it. Before I could even form another thought Dany’s lips were on mine, her mouth sweet like Arbor gold. Her tongue lashing against the warmth of my mouth. I thought back to what Tormund had said to me so long ago, slick as a baby seal the thought forced a gentle smile on my face as an idea to pop up in my head. 

Slowly I lowered my head trailing kisses of fire down her smooth creamy skin as she let out a shudder and gasped mewling beneath my touch as I noticed the silver hair just between her legs. Her legs her soaking wet folds start back at me as I gave Dany one last look. Her eyes hazed with euphoria as she moved her hand to my head her hand making pulling at my hair as I blew warm air against her folds. I watched her shudder and moan as she gripped tight to my hair begging for sweet relief. 

Lowering my face in between her thighs, I kissed her left then her right before letting my tongue darted into her soaking folds. My tongue lapping as her warm coveted my entire mouth as her short raspy breaths filled my ears. Her body shook and shuddered as the salty and sweet taste of her juices filled my mouth.

I added my middle finger into her working in concert with my tongue the salty taste of her juice hanging on my tongue as her muscles began to tighten as her manic moans drove me wild. Adding my index finger I picked up the paste until her words came out in a jumbled mess as her mewls were the only thing parting her shaking lips. 

Her muscles grew taut as she exploded into my mouth her jews slipping passed my lips and not to my chin. Her body shook with waves of pleasure as she looked at me through half lid eyes a tenderness filling her as she looked at me with a new kind of hunger. 

Lining up my body with hers with one sharp thrust I filled her. The warmth of her tightened around me as her body hugged my cock. Her lids opened wide as she moaned again racking her nails hard against my back forcing a twinge of pain to fill my own I knew that she had to draw blood with each thrust her legs wrapped tight against my waist making sure that I couldn't escape her not that I wanted to. 

My own body began to tighten as my dick twitched painfully as relief started to fill me as my thrust grew hard erratic, soft grunts matched the piece of her own lust filled moans. Not one did she looked away from me I could see the love filling her last twilight colored eyes as she pulled me in a sloppy kiss. 

Her tongue probing every inch of my mouth until we meld into one with a being for that one short-lived moment. The sting in my backed less as I held a hand on either side of her as not to fall on her. My seed erupted into her as I hovered there over her, love and joy filling her eyes her body grew relaxed I rolled onto my side closing my eyes as my own boy grew heated pulling Dany into my arms her head resting across my chest I started to drift off into the first easy sleep that I have had in awhile. 


	49. The Mad Queen Gets A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I just finished a dance with dragons and I'm dying for winds of winter to come out but since that won't be for another year I'm going to be putting more time in this fanfic so there will be a few more chapters updated to like expect 3 tomorrow

Ceresi 

He reeked of smoke, ash and the scent of burning corpses, he walked into the room blood burnt black lingering on his shoulders. His eyes haunted but strong and filled to the brim with hate. But is it for me or the dragon queen it so hard to tell with him sometimes.

Bron walked in just as bad ash streaked his cheeks and stubble, he almost looked like he is limping a look of pure hate shimmering in his faded blue eyes his own leather burned and faded like he had been in an ocean for a few days. Jaimes huskies voice filled with underlying hate and grief that I didn't know from him before. 

“The supply carts, the reach army most of it was destroyed what was left has bent the knee to the dragon queen and the prince, she and Aegon Targaryen road in on two dragons and the scorpion Qyburn made was nothing more than a little toy, it didn't do anything but piss it off and the damn thing and it took too long to reload and Bron is stronger than most of the soldiers in Lannister army who is excused from 6 years of war going on 7” 

Even as he gave his report I could see the way that Qyburn’s chewed his lips as his nose scrunched up like he didn't like the idea of anyone bad-mouthing his creations. At the very least the gold is received and that will get the iron bank off of our backs. The food is lost and not one that is easily replaced but if need be our dungeons are stock with a healthy source of meat. 

I watched the throne doors slam open once more this time with a boy dressed in red and gold leather. His boyish face hidden by a half helm. “Good tidings from the iron fleet they have brought back three dornish women, and a greyjoy bitch.” 

As I leaned back into the throne I watched as 4 women struggled on their feet all 4 of them had their chin jutted out in defense and hate burning in all of their eyes. I knew the first one the paramour to the red viper. 

Her tumbling Boren curls back and rats ness her skin more dusky than usual as sweat dripped down her skin and the stink of unwashed masses filled my nose. Next to her sat a girl thick and buff with black tight trousers and a leather vest my guesses one of the vipers daughters. 

Next to her sat another girl, her skin more of a mocha color with ripping black glossy hair spilling from a long warrior braid. She has the feature or a high born about her, and not just from her father side but her mother as well. Her eyes are nice and ready to kill me at a moments notice. 

Hate burned in all of their eyes as I turned to look at the greyjoy women her blue eyes burned with hate her face bruised from the fists of her uncle no doubt. Her brown hair a tumbling mess and her grey armor cracking. 

“Kill us, harm us, or injure us in any way and Myrcella will be killed.” The commanding tone of the vipers hore made me laugh as I sat back in my chair and glared coldly at her as a look of triumph looked spread on my face. 

“Even now I have stockade on your island my daughter will be taken and then you will be expendable.” Once again the hore gave me an arrogant laugh while a full-blown joyful grin started to pull at her lips. 

“Attack Dorne all your want our armies were ferried to dragon stone along with your daughter I made sure she got there first. What do you think of my daughters will do, have the queen or king burn her with their dragons. Or should they give her to the men for a good rapping as your father did to Ellia and her little girl.” 

I had to resist the urge to have her beaten bloody as I thought of Myrcella my sweat and kind girl. She has never had the Lannister cruelty no doubt she did have our looks but she is far too sweet something that she might have gotten from my mother. 

Even now as I look down at them I hated them more than life and for a moment I wonder if this is what it felt for the Targaryens when their family was hunted down. I wanted to kill them to tear them limb from limb and for a scary moment I couldn't care about is my daughter lived or died.

“Your grace we bring word from Dorne” The door was flung open as an iron born man his face covered in ash and dripping blood that didn't look to be his. A haunted and urgent look formed on his face as he huffed and puffed heavily.

Panic filled his eyes as he spoke in a heavy tone, “King Aemon he rushed us from the sky before we could do anything the ships sent to watch dorn was burned away. He even grabbed a man and the princes, the Prince of Dorne chose to remain to protect them from ...” 

His voice trailed off like he wasn't sure if he should tell me what he said but a cold murderous glare from me and a monster grunt from the mountain forced me to speak in a high pitched and terrified voice. 

“He said that you would be cruel to the people if he left so he stayed behind to protect them from you. Most of the army got away on the ship the rest were killed or captured. But we don't have the men to occupy dorne the king in the north had burned on the ship and a large portion of our men when they ran in the dornish castle in the hope of getting the princess, they were swallowed by the silver flames of the silver dragon.”

Euron looked more than a little aggravated as he walked in his fist closed tightly as he punched the boy hard in the gut and then once more in the gut.“You let them burn my fleet” His voice bellowed with rage against the empty court walls. Billowing laugh of one of the viper girls the one with the olive skin and cunning intense eyes. 

“Better the ship be burned than in the hand of a mad queen. I knew what you do your people once they are executed guilting and innocent, you have their flesh given to the men and women of this city.” 

Her lips curled in disgust as she turned her look to the mountain hate burning in her eyes as her lips pulled into a disgusted sneer. “When Aegon comes for me and I think that I will ask him for both of your heads and I'll watch as his dragon feast on them.” Her tone still very much filled with hate as her eyes sparkled for love at the mention of the dragon prince.

If she didn't think that I wouldn't take notice that he's madder than this dragon bitch. But I simply turned to the bony now groaning in pain as he clutched his head and stomach. “What for the dornish food I had asked you to collect.” 

My tone even, though my heart burned with rage and hate as I shifted my murderous gaze from the boy to the three dornish horse at the foot of my throne. “They were secured and sent here they will take a bit longer since they are going by horse instead of a boat, they should be here with a fortnight 2 tops.” 

With a sharp needed of my head, he bowed thankfully to get out of the throne room before I could go yell at him or have him killed. Instead, I turned my hateful glares to the three one each of them with a cold piercing stare that felt like dagger digging deep into my skin. 

“So I can't harm you in any way but this is war and we don't have the food to feed you if you wear to starve who can blame me.” One of the girls laughed cold and hard, the same pretty one who threatened to have her prince kill me.

“My Egg would burn this place down if anything happened to me and even if he did my men have strict orders, death of any kind means they are to rape, torture and kill her. Maybe if she is lucky they will bash her head in.” Her tone treating and sickly sweet like she had all the answer, her eyes flashed cold and dark lustrous eyes ripping through me as deep and dark as oil. 

I clenched tightly to the throne as my hand threatened to shake at any moment, Jaime must have noticed because he began to speak in a panic and urged voice. “Ceresi we should talk it's about Joffrey's manner of death Olena revealed some details about it that you might want to hear?” 

Panic thunder in my heart as my mind began to spiral as my hand shook and trembled all three Dornish horse watch my hands as I spoke in a chilled and absent voice. “Put them in cells but see to it that no harm comes to them the greyjoy bitch is yours do with her as you please” Slowly I rose from my seat following Jamie his body rigid and cold as he sighed heavily. 

His shoulders threat to dip under the weight of his words as we move silently through the hall. “Father!!” The excited voice of Tommen shook me from my scattered thought as I noticed a wide smile on his face as a boy 16 he is almost Jamie's height.

With a surprised huff, Jaime wrapped his arms around Tommen running gentle fingers through his hair as he placed a sweet kiss on Tommen’s temple. “I'm glad your not dead” His tone soft and child-like and in that moment my heart warmed as I smiled at the fatherly scene before me. I hadn't seen that side of Tommen in a long while. 

Though I can't imagine why I'm the one that raised him but Jaime is the one that got all of his love and worry. “Thank ser Bron for that I was this close to being dragon food when he saved me. No run along I have to talk to your mother privately.” 

Tender and sweet his voice filled me with love and warmth as his green eyes studied Tommen as he gently nodded at him. With a sharp nod, Tommen ran off my guess to find Bron and hear the story from hi. Jaime smiled sadly as he spoke in an even tone. 

“When we got the high garden it seemed like Olena killed her own son she blamed him for the deaths of Margery and Loras he was the one that had them stay back he thought that it would be suspicious if they all left at the same exact time. The poor fool and when I found her right before she died, she told me that she was the one that killed Joffery. She said that she would have her granddaughter marrying a monster like our son.”

My worlds spin and my head thumped widely as my legs threatened to give out beneath me. I could barely stand by the tie that I got to my room dropping into the chair with a heavy thud. My mouth dries my tongue heavy ad the taste of hate and bile filled my mouth. At the moment when I couldn't even begin to form words, Jaime spoke in a hate-filled voice. 

“Tyrion killed father but he didn't kill Joffery he was telling the truth if you weren't so dead set on making him seem guilty, if you didn't cook every piece of evidence that there was to cook then father wouldn't be dead and maybe just maybe we wouldn't be falling to shit.”

His toes are cold and accusatory as hate-filled in his eyes and each word that he spoke dripped with venom and hate. His green eyes glaring at me waiting for my response to his accusation I managed to speak but it felt like my jaw isn't even part of my body.

“What do you mean by that? Things aren't turning to shit so we lost a few ships we didn't the entire fleet not that her own fleet is destroyed. The north is in chaos the south is burning, we will win the Lannister never lost they won't lose now if you need proof look the rains of cashmere.” 

AS I spoke in a voice he screamed angrily his face turning red as he began to lose his temper. His voice billowing off of my skull as I registered the urge to groan out as a soft pounding sensation started from behind my eyes, did he have to be so dramatic. 

“Tyrion has a nose of this, he is father-son, I can fight but what do you have if not madness. You aren't father no matter how much you wish to be, every folly you have has to lead us here don't you see that. You wouldn't kill the mountain and you won't give him to the dorne dead or alive. Now not only are they in open rebellion but you can't even be trusted with the few dornish we do have.” 

He took a few steps for his body rigid and brimming with hate as he spoke again this time in a more murderous voice. “You killed ned stark chopped his head off…” “No that was Joffrey I tried to stop it.” I nodded my head first but he laughed as his eyes grew hard and jaded. 

“Like hell, you did you could have gone to him and explained that by killing next stark he was asking for war. Then you let Arya go one of our only bargaining chip you let our son torture Sansa, and now the Stark whether they are valid or not have regained control of the north and Jon Snow aka Aemon Targaryen the only rightful monarch in the whole damn place is coming for us. Who let's face it you killed his adopted father/uncle, his brothers/cousins and the Bolton killed another of his brother on your commands. Now the north is in revolt and teaming up with the other 2 targaryens. 6 dragons and 3 armies not inducing Doren and the reach.” 

“Then you abandon the rock tell me did you manage to take Edmure Tully and his wife and unborn child because I can bet you that if Daenerys gets them back she will use them to first regain the river lands and then march south.”

I looked away speaking in a cold voice as confusion filled me as his own composure began to unravel more and more into madness. “Of course we took edmure and his wife but his child was a son so I had him killed and left for the wolves before they left the rock.”

I could see the disgust filling his eyes as he all but screech in my face his hot breath assaulting my face as spit hit my face. “Well thanks for giving them even more reason to hate us are you fucking mad or just stupid.”

“The city needs River run what was left of the kingdoms have to stand with us or we will not survive. Now you being foolish and cause more problems is not what we need, what we need is for you to get your shit together or give the throne to Tommen because at the moment a retard would do a better job than you.” With those angry shouts and my face drenched he spit he left me in utter shock and confusion. 

  
  



	50. We Need Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of three if not four   
tell me what you think Jon should do with Sansa, kill her, send her to the silent sisters, banish her to Essos, banish her beyond the wall or force her to stay married to the Imp and spend the rest of her days in Casterly Rock   
Also, look for the translations to the Vaylrian at the end notes

Jon POV 

It has been a month since I got back from Dorne, the dragon glass mine have run dry we have taken out every last piece of dragon glass there is to have and that relieved me in some way. We had all that we could need now it up to gendry and the smiths at Winterfell to craft them into weapons and defensive gear. Mounting the walls with dragonglass spikes would keep them from climbing them as they did at Hardhome but still. 

My mind wonder as I leaned into a sleeping Tyraxes her smooth scale warming my back as my mind wander. It's not like I could send the glass ahead with Gendry and have him and the other smiths making it. He works with it well enough and he had been working night and day making valyrian weapons.

I would like to put the dragonglass of to another smith but Gendry is the only one and I can't send him back to Winterfell he would be in chains but at the end of the day. The dragonglass taken or destroyed in some way just to spit me or force my hand to come back before my work here is done. 

Doubt pooled in my mind as the soft grains and snores of Tyraxes helps put my heart at ease but not my mind. All I could think is that something needs to be done and we can't be fighting a threat from the south and the north we had to make them see that this was no tale no children's game. But how? 

“You grace” The polite tones of Ser Davos and Ser Barristan filled my ears shaking me from my thoughts. Both had strong blue eyes staring at me as if waiting for an answer, both tossed nervous glare to Tyraxes who began to stir as if she senses a threat. It took on a soothing hand along her neck to calm her. Slowly I rose to see Arya and Danny chatting.

Both had easy yet guard smiles on their face as they size each other up. Wonder filling Arya’s eyes as they walked down to the beach only to see Rhgeal and Aegon blocking their path. His jade green scales shimmering in the light as Aegon slowly dismounted giving both of them polite smalls before walking up the straits his body rigid and filled with worry no doubt for Lady Nym. 

“About the north your grace….” Ser Barristan soft and insinuating voice snapped my head back to him his own lips pulled into a grim line as he wasn't sure how to continue. “How many times I have told you the realm will know me as your grace and Aemon but you will call me Jon.” 

With a sad yet sweet smile began to form on my face as I decided to make my way to the forge and see how things are going. “Jon I wanted to ask if you had a plan for the problem with the north.” 

Trepidation gripped tightly to my heart and rage burning and searing filled my mind as I did my best not to think about my hate for Sansa and littlefinger. Arya told me of how Bran suspected that Little Finger is putting evil notions in her head but even still she didn’t have to heed them. Even now she is ruling and thinks that she as the right to put me on trial, lying isn't treason being born a Targaryen isn't treason. Staging a coup when her king left the kingdom now that is treason. 

“I'll give them both a fair trial and when they are found guilty I'll have Tessarion set Little Finger on fire or his crimes maybe even let Tyraxes devour him while he is still alive. As for Sansas depending on how penitent Sansa is, I’ll strip her of her rank and titles, I'll give her, her life but that is it. Bran will be named Warden in the north until I have a daughter or a son. The eldest will get the thorn the second eldest will get the north and the third will get Dragon Stone unless Aegon wants it. Sansa will be exiled from the north if she chooses to marry some southern lord that is her choice but she will no longer be welcomed in the north. Maybe sent her to esso but not the second sisters she would run the moment she got the chance.” 

My tone cruel and hard as Ser Barristan nodded his head and gulped as he spoke again in a more cautious tone as if he is afraid I would lose my temper. “If she doesn't seem to regret any of it then what will you give her to the dragons as well” 

I watched worry fill his eyes as well as a pit as I could help but smile at him as I shook my own head sadly. “She is of the north Little Finger is not and when it comes to the punishment I will be the one to swing the sword Kinslayer be damned.” 

The words tasted bitter in my mouth she might be a backstabbing lying brat who tried to overthrow me for no other reason than because she could. But death seems so final if I can give her a chance at life I will but if she thinks that there will be no punishment for her crime she is wrong. 

“What about the vale lords that supported her claim” Ser Davos made the same point that I was afraid he would make. I looked over to the bright blue sky the clouds drifted lazily in white clumps. 

Thunderous hits of a hammer against an anvil filled my ears as I ponder on Ser Davos’s question I could talk to the lord of the Vale but from what I hear that little boy won't last long a year or two at most with his sickness. Which would make some lad name Harry his heir if I the stories I hear right.

But at the end with the south still fighting against us and even with Dany’s army and the leftover army from Dorne and the Reach I still don't think that it would be enough. “We need the men for the army of the dead so I will grant them their lives and once the fight is over they won't be able to step forth in the north ever again hell they can take Sansa with her if she is resentful. Those that try to take up arms against me and my men when we detain Sansa and LittleFinger can stand trial with them”

My body grew rigid and cool as the thick looming green hills faded and there at the very bottom of the hill sat Gendry in his makeshift forge. A girl sat on his workbench her thick glossy black hair spilled down her right shoulder, wearing sheer dornish lace with ambers along the hem. She had this bored expression on her face as her eyes looked dull and had as she played absently with a dagger that had once been at her hip. 

“King Aemon your here?!” She gave me a flattering smile as she moved her way over to me a slight smile graced her lips as her tone light and airy yet thick with a dornish accent. Her pale pink lips ran under her teeth painfully slow as she sauntered over to me. Her black curls spilling down into her exposed chest. Pressing hard against me until I could “I hear you mining is complete.” 

Her tone light and teasing as I smiled gently at her “Yes is my soon to be wife the dragon queen was delighted to hear it as well.” My tone light as she frowned at me her big brown eyes wide as a calf.

“I was only having a little fun but find I suppose I should go make sure that my men are up and about. Bye Gendry” With one last flirty wave and a sly smile she ran off to bother even more men. 

Ser Barristan only seemed to chuckle while Davos let out a heavy breath as he shook his own head sadly, steamrolled off the forest first a thick deep black and then a white as the fire began to die down and the thick red hot metal glow. I wonder if that what sound my father breastplate made when his father killed my own. Expect there must have been some kind of crunch. 

I shudder that the thought as I turned my head to see a large tub of water so big that it could fit a neck brace made for a dragon. The water baked and summer heat of the island, as the light force the blue water to sparkle.

“It's from the gods wood here but since the palace is so far away, I asked them to build me a tub, it is much easier than bringing the water up the hills. “Would you mind helping me, your grace?” 

Gendry spoke in a smooth yet polite tone that shook me his deep blue eyes reminds me so much of Stannis I hated the man but still, he had pity for all that he endured before his life was ended. 

I nodded my head doing my best to forget the man that thought he could take my dragons. Looking at the steaming metal I gripped tightly to the brace with nothing but my bare hands. While Gender lifted his side with heavy black iron tongs and together we lifted the armored neck brace long and coiling into the water as it bullied and boiled the water. 

Barrstain and Davos stood there in shocked silence as quickly we moved the brace over to the tube the deep black wood stared back at me as the brace sunk deeper into the waters bubbling until you couldn't see the brace but could feel the heat. 

“Well those are the last piece of the day, so far I have made 3 neck braces varying in size of course. The ones for your girls are done would you like me to get started on her graces dragons as well? I also did the chest plates but those took a few more hands from Dorne they brought along a few smiths. All that is left is the head, do you want guards on their tails?” 

His tone cool yet informative as he stared at me in suspense as I could see his eyes flicking to the ground with worry and then back at me. The fact that he is nervous force me to smile gently as I spoke in an easy tone. “No tail guard but the headpieces can be down another day take a break we are going to eat in the great hall.” 

I spoke in an easy tone but the shocked look on his face told me that this is no small matter for him. I could see the way that his blue eyes sparkled in relief as he nodded his own head. Togher with Ser Davos and Ser Barristan at my back we made our way down the long winding valyrian rock steps. 

The soft screeches of the dragons filled my ears as I turned back to see a worried and puzzled look on Gendry’s face. Guilt and grief shimmered in his eyes as he spoke in a cautious almost fearful voice. 

“I have been meaning to talk to you, your grace every since the truth came out but I didn't have the heart or the time but now is a good of a time as any. My father killed yours based on his own impatience and short-sightedness, his rage made the realms bleed we lost a lot but you lose most of your life, your parents, your siblings, grandparents on both sides. So I understand if you want me gone.” 

Kind and full of shame his voice range out to me as I began to smile at him, “Your not your father there is no reason for you to leave unless you want to. This is the beginning of a new age 6 dragons fill in the sky, Valyrian steel can be crafted again which has not been possible since the doom. This is the age of dragons has come once more and you are apart of that if not for you my dragons would be going in a fight with the dead defenseless. I owe you a great deal and Arya told me how you looked out for her and she for you I owe you so much so that there is no need for you to apologize.” 

A gentle smile pulled at my lips as my heart warmed Arya loved this boy even if she wouldn't admit it outright and I have to admit I have grown fond of him myself. Aegon and Dany hate him but I can't blame him for the sins of his father any more than I could blame Dany for the mad king's actions. 

A beaming smile melted away his worry as I turned to look at the great hall as Gendry spoke in a thankful voice. “Yes your grace” I laughed but nodded my head as we made our way back on the steps. 

Rolling green hills around the great hall and the palace were littered with tents and makeshift Barack alone with a few small forges much like Gendry’s. All of the Dorne force that survived finally made it here and with the remaining reach me now resting here as well the hills were crawling with men. 

As I made my way into the great hall fade golden light lit up the hall as I noticed a table where Missandei sat her golden eyes filled with exhaustion as she smiled gently at me. I took a seat across from her as she smiled gently at me. “Good morning your grace” 

Her town just as sweet and kind as always but when she walked in one me and Dany, my first night back on dragonstone I think that might have been the most horrifying thing that I ever had to lie through. Just thinking about it sent me back to that moment. 

_ “Your grace it's time to rise”  _ _ That same sweet voice began to stir me from my sleep as Dany groaned in protest next to me. The warmth of her head rested snuggled against my heart as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. The sweet scent of her rose perfume filled my nose as I realized my own face is buried deep in her silver curls.  _

_ “Your grace?” Slow the crack of the door forced me to open my eyes slowly and groggy, at first the building yellow sun blinded me filling me with confusion and doubt. My head began to pound and for a moment I forget whose room that I was in. But as I looked over to the door there was no mistaking it.  _

_ Missandei sat there holding a sly smile on her face as her golden eyes were directed towards the balcony. A chilling window ripped through the open door forcing a chill to run down my spine as I noticed there weren't any furs covering our naked forms. “Hello, your grace if you wouldn't mind waking up the queen.”  _

_ Her tone sharp and asked as she swiftly swung on her heels and started to make her way out of the room. I didn't even know what to say to that as I tried and failed to hide my embarrassment. My face burned a bright red as the door shut with a soft thud forcing me to throw my head back into the soft feather pillows. _

“I watched Meleys playing with Rhgeal and Viserion those poor boys just want to sleep but she is too excited for her own good.” She chucks gentle shaking me from my embarrassing thought as I nodded my head. I felt my own smile forming on my face as I directed my thoughts to Meleys, she always wanted to play with someone no matter how many told that they told her no or ignored her. 

“Tyraxes has been spending quite a lot of time with Drogon those two seemed to be birds of a feather” I turned over to my right my neck stiff and aching as I looked to see Tyrion walking over to me a sly smile on his face as he sat next to Missandei.

A had to admit though he was right Drogon is a lot like Tyraxes he only liked Dany and me, he spends most of his time either hunt or flying and he doesn't play much with the other. Though Tyraxes would bug her sister to the ends of the earth for attention and affection.

I smiled gently shore nodding my head “Yes they both are very independent and aggressive dragons but they aren't as much alike as you might think.” I smiled gently as I felt someone behind me place a soft kiss to my neck warm and gentle. 

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked over to see Dany her lips soft and pink as she spoke in high valyrian. “ñuha jorrāelagon” I grinned at her as she sat in my lap as she had done a month ago. Only this time she started to pick at my plate paying me no mind even as I nuzzled her neck gently.

“We need a cease-fire” I spoke in a low tone in the hope that for a moment no one might hear me. Tyrion looked at me as tension filled the air and doubt pooled into his emerald green eyes. “That would never work my sister hates all of us she would never and I mean never agree to suspend the war unless she has proof that the dead are marching on the north.” 

Nodding my head slowly a thought popped into the head one that I knew could end in death but it was the only chance that I saw. “Fine then tomorrow I will head beyond the wall to the east watch and from there I will make my way north. I'll get a wight there are still a few groups making there way to Hardhome.” Even as I said the word Dany turned back to glared at me hate brewing in her usually soft lilac eyes. “You can't it's foolish.” 

I rolled my eyes gently as I spoke in a low tone “What’s foolish is fighting a war on two sides, even if there is a chance that she will aid us in our fight with the dead then I will take it” I spoke in an easy tone as Ser Jorah made his way over the table a heavy frown forming in his face he doesn't know what we were talking about but anything that would make Dany upset was worth frowning over.

Ayonnce began to coil around my heart as I spoke in a soft and even tone but I knew that at any moment my rage would betray me. “Look we need proof I'll get that proof if I won't even fight for my people then why should they fight for me. I'm going I know the north better than anyone, beside Tormund is at Eastwatch a few of him there so I will have the free folk with me.”

All that earned me is more hate-filled stars and a tense silence that seemed to take all the joy out of the air and replace it with sparking tension. lilac colored eyes designed to rip me apart if I spoke about this for even one more moment. “Ñuha jorrāelagon, kessa sagon sȳz eman survived tolmie qubeka hen konīr” 

I tried my luck in Valyrian but that only gave her cause to yell at me in Valyrian “Skoro syt issi ao isse iā hurry naejot morghūljagon?” Her tone filling with fear as her eyes then turned a deep purple as they grew jaded while black flames flicker in them. 

“Nyke daor isse iā hurry naejot morghūljagon yn isse iā hurry navjot save īlva people navjot save ao. Se banta dārys iksos māzis daor matter skorky doso olive īlon jalgaon bona ziry isn't drēje” 

My own town grew husky growing in rage with each passing moment, Tyrion cleared his throat as he spoke in a calming tone “Not all of us speak High Valyrian” That is a point this is our only way of having a private conversation with other people around.

Ser Jorah clears his throat as he spoke in an even tone, “You grace I will go with you if you must go then you won't go alone. I shamed my father and my family this is a way to honor you and the queen as well as fix the wrong that I committed against the north.” I might have smiled if I wasn't burning with rage, Ser Jorah, on the other hand, gave Dany a confident yet loving look. The one that said I won't let your king die no matter how stupid his plan might be. 

“I want to go too” I looked over to see Arya she leaned into the table so that I could see her, gray eyes cold and ready for a fight but before I could even object Gendry stepped up. “Are you out of your mind, I'll go you are staying here.” His blue eyes seethed with rage as he gripped tightly to the table. 

Arya only scoffed at him while giving him a reproachable look that said you're not worth my time. “I’m going, where Jon goes I go, I won't be separated ever again you are more than welcome to come along but I'm still going.” 

I let out a heavy breath, her jin jutted out hate flaring in her eyes, her gaze pointed and married while a hand rested on the needle. Gendry could only glare back at her clearly annoyed by this change of events but he said only one word in response as a drafted look crossed his blue eyes. 

“Find” with an angry grumbled he turned back to his voice as Aegon made his way over to the table my guess he had overheard his eyes were strong protective maybe even worried about me. His deep violet eyes shifted to Dany for a moment. “Aemon I'm going” 

Like hell he is I already have one headstrong siblings going into danger I won't have the last male heir of the family line going there as well. Not, my last true brother, I don't think that I could bear it. “No” It was the only word that I managed I don't want to lose him out we are finally on good terms I wouldn't throw his life away. 

They don't know the real north there is no chance that they would all survive especially since we barely managed to make a few decent dragon glass weapons. Aegon simpled snorted at me as his brows furrowing with rage as his jaw clenched while a vein pulsed and throbbed in his throat.

“I'm not asking I'm telling you I'm the elder brother you can't tell me what not to do your not my king at least not yet.” His voice seemed to be filled with double meanings and outrage but not hate fro the fact that I got to marry Dany and he didn't. 

Letting out a heavy breath my shoulders dip but I knew that there is no way of changing his mind one look at the green and bronze flames flickering in his eyes and I just knew that nothing short of clapping irons on him would stop him. 

“So it's settled his grace, prince Aegon, Jorah, Arya, and Gendry will go get us the proof we need and I will head to king's landing with the help for a certain smuggler. I'll talk to Jaime and hopefully, he will be able to get her to heed his word and at least accept the meeting. I will leave at first light hat is if you can get me in and out Ser Davos.” Tyrion’s light yet stern tone force shivers to run down my spine as if the queen would left me to leave and Jaime the man has no honor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ñuha jorrāelagon:my love  
Ñuha jorrāelagon, kessa sagon sȳz eman survived tolmie qubeka hen konīr: My dear, I will be fine I have survived beyond the wall before.   
Skoro syt issi ao isse iā hurry naejot morghūljagon: Why are you in a hurry to die?  
Nyke daor isse iā hurry naejot morghūljagon yn isse iā hurry navjot save īlva people navjot save ao. Se banta dārys iksos māzis daor matter skorky doso olive īlon jalgaon bona ziry isn't drēje: Im not in a hurry to die but I am in a hurry to save our people, the night king is coming no matter what you or they think.


	51. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think one more chapter for the day or two?

Missandei POV 

“My prince, your grace this is foolish” I watched as Lord Randyll glared coldly at the queen then Aegon whose bored violet eyes studied him. Jon sat at the head of the table that had been empty for so long. He leaned further into his chair he didn't say a word, but his eyes were glued on the lord with hate and bile. 

Flames began to flicker in his eyes as they seem to be turning a deep shade of violet a deep jaded purple much like Aegon's. His index finger rubbed his temple gingerly like he is getting a headache but he said not a word. Her grace gave Jon an angry stare before turning to the lord of the Reach lord. 

“I agree wholeheartedly it would be a fool's errand but both Aegon and Aemon are instant on it.” I could see Daenerys seething in silent rage, and the fact that she is calling Jon his true name only further my suspicion she is engraved with him even if she refused to show it. Lord Randyll nodded his head as he spoke in a booming voice. “Then command them to stop this foolishness you are their queen” 

Again his voice boomed with rage as Tyrion looked down at the table doubt shining in his emerald eyes like wanted agree but didn't know-how. Ser Barristan stood behind Jon rage burning his eyes as his hand rested on his blade. Ser Jorah let out a sad scoff like he felt pity for the warden. I didn't know why until Aegon let out an angry laugh and spoke in a cool tone. 

“Nym is in the hands of a mad queen, the only thing keeping her safe is that fact that we have her daughter. I am already at my wit's end, I'm tired of sitting here meekly. You should be lucky I'm going north and not south. I would happily ride Rhgeal to the capital and put the city to the torch before making my way to the red keep. But I'm not but if you would rather me march south and kill innocent people rather than march north and save them. By all means, I’ll gladly get Rhgeal ready for flight.” 

His tone lashing and hard his eyes jaded and cruel as bronze and green flames flicker in his eyes the same flame that Rhgeal spewed. At first, I thought that it was simply a trick the light played on his eyes. 

But the same thing happened to her grace when she was lost in rage, black flames thick and dangerous would dance in her eyes. The whole room fell silent, not sure how to respond to Aegon's threat as Jon took this silence as a queue to speak. 

“A hunter does not command a dragon nor a dire wolf if it wasn't for the fact that Aegon worked so hard to get the reach to bend without any more loss of life I would kill you. You tormented Sam and would have killed him if not for the night watch. You deemed him unworthy but if it wasn't for him I would be dead, a lot of good men would be dead he killed white walkers and protect a woman and her child when he had no cause to and he survived beyond the wall alone while you sat here in your warmth and safety fighting for a stupid ugly chair. I will ride north! I don't take orders from my beloved dany I don't take them from of Aegon and they mean more to me than anything else in the world. You!” Jon let out a bitter laugh as he began to rise from his chair his rage getting the best of him. “You're nothing more than a morsel for one for my children” 

Rage ate away at his restraint as the room filled with silence slowly he began to walk out and Aegon laughed bitterly but still, somewhat amused his violet eyes studied the Reach lord as he spoke in a cool tone. “Dragons don't take orders you should have phrased that sentence better, I'm afraid you made an enemy of Aemon. Dany I’ll look out for him but Aemon is right there is nothing to fear he beat the odds more than a few time you know that better than anyone it will be fine and if he dies again will just get another red priest.” He chuckled darkly before standing up but I only felt an overwhelming sense of confusion I wasn't the only one. 

A tense and strange silence passed over the room as both brothers left us in shock and confusion. I looked over to see her grace rushing to fill the silence as well as change the subject from Aegon's cryptic words. “Lord Tyrion are you sure that there is no other way to get them to agree to a meeting what if the kingslayer decided to serve you up to your sister” 

Disdain and worry mingled in her grace voice as she watched Tyrion for a moment his own eyes shimmer with a certainty that I don't think that I have ever seen from him before this moment. “My brother is a lot of things but he would never give me to our sister he knows how mad she is and he knows that doing that would be certain death. He knows that I didn't kill Joffrey and while I might have killed our father he knew that it had to be done. I will be fine Ser Davos will sneak me in then out.”

His tone made it seem like this is no big deal an easy thing to handle but the doubt that shine in the rest of their eyes told me otherwise. Varys dipped his head no able to handle the thought of looking at Tyrion. Ser Barristan gave him a pitying look as a small frown pulled at his lips. Lady Arienne who took the seat from her brother only gave a snort as if to say he is mad for thinking that his brother had any form of honor or love for him. 

“Alright but be careful and if you sense for even a moment that there might be something amiss then head back here at once. I can not lose my hand, my king and my nephew” Her open final and could not pleading or enrage but blank but I knew these losses coupled with the lost battles and Grey Worm still at the rock making his way back to us. Losing these three men would break her. 

Jon POV 

_ That Night  _

I walked into Dany's room I knew that she would be here seething in silent rage as Missandei forced me to get over my own rage from the meeting. The scribe all but pushed me up the hills and winding paths to get me here to her room.

Now I could understand why as I made my way passed her guards I could see Dany sitting on the bed fear and pain evident in her eyes. Her eyes red-rimmed and more of a tightly purple as she stared out to the balcony were the moon gleamed full and mighty. The soft twinkle of the stars seemed to put her at ease as guilt began to eat away at me. 

Dany rubbed her eyes furiously making them even redder as she sensed my presence everything about this scene made my heartache. Long strong strides helped me cross the room swiftly as I did my best to speak in a confident and loving voice. 

“Dany I'm going to be fine even if I get into a jam I can call out to Tyraxes or Tessarion or Meleys and they will be there to save me. I will be fine.” I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as I scooped her up in my arms. Cradling her tightly to my chest as fresh tears and sob racked her body. 

Her little shoulder shook with fear as her voice seemed so small not her cool and commanding tone that I had gotten to know or even her flirty and fun-loving voice. “You have to make it back alive for our child's sake?” I looked up at her, the shock wouldn't allow me to understand the words that were coming out of her mouth at first. My heart pounded and joy bubbled in my chest but also a deep-seated fear and a purpose to make it back alive now more than ever. 

“Your pregnant” A smile began to pull at my lips as I spoke the words but they were more for me so that I knew that this is real. Before I could even think I pulled her even tight to my chest as I dipped my head down. My lips locking with hers as the taste of lemon juice dance along her tongue. Her soft smooth lips taste of honey as her tongue fought for mine in a battle for dominance that I won. 

Pulling us both further onto the bed the soft feather felt like heaven but nothing would be better than this moment. Bursting with joy we finally broke apart from the kiss the silver light bathed my betrothed skin. A silver glow cloaked her as I place a gentle kiss against her temple before starting to sing the dance of dragons.

Dany’s eyes grew heavier and heavier with each note that I sung, with a playfully slapped my shoulders my heart thumped and bliss began to fill my waking thought. “Stop trying to sing me to sleep.”

I cuckold soft and low as her pouting tone forced my heart to lighten, “I'm not singing to your I'm singing to our child you must think pretty highly of yourself if you thought that I would just sing for anyone.” I joked lightly as she playfully slapped my arm once more but I could see the love pooling in her eyes.

“What should we name it?” Her tone sweet and soft but almost shocked like she couldn't believe it herself. “If its a girl let's name her after your mother and if it's a boy my father” I smiled gently but confusion and doubt gripped me which father should name him after. “So ethier Rhaella Targaryen or Rhaegar Eddark Targaryen” 

At that moment I didn't think it possible but I loved her even more than I did at the start of this conversation. Who those few words any turmoil that I might have felt disappeared like ashes in the wind. 

“Sounds perfect or we could have both a boy and a girl.” I chuckled at the thought but really it would be a lot of work our first child would be hard to imagine our first and second child only being a few seconds apart. No matter I would love them and protect them as freely as I do their mother the night king would win not as long as I lived. 


	52. What Do You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next one and keep those comment coming   
also I don't plan on killing any of the dragons

Bron POV 

The soft drips of the ocean water falling from the top of the cave filled my ears as I stared at the little fool in front of me. He looked much of the same though he did grow his beard out his emerald eyes still scream I know everything. His scar had faded from a fleshy pink to a pale bone-white. 

He didn't wear the crimson and gold of the Lannister not anymore, and his dirty blond hair thick and feel heavy in his face hiding the part of his sacred forehead. “The fuck are you doing here you golden cunts have more balls then you do brains” 

With an angry shake my head, an image of Jaime running toward the queen's dragon played over and over in my mind. That fool watched as the dragon’s black flames dance around his mouth cold murderous molten red eyes stared back at him and he really thought that he could end the war just with that one blow. 

“Even you must know that it is doomed they have 6 dragons three Targaryens, what was left of both the Dorne and Reach forces along with the northern army, the unsullied and the Dothraki. You're a betting man Bron do you really think that your side will win” I watched him for a minute as my doubts started to bubble up near the surface. 

No, I didn't think that we could win but Dragons have been killed before by other dragons and even scorpions at Dorne. If they can build bigger scorpions and line all of the cities that are under their control then the Lannisters have a winning chance. 

The soft crashing of the waves filled my ears as I looked over to him doubt filling my mind as I glared coldly at him only for a second before finally, I broke the silence. “You want me to switch sides and spy” I glare coldly at him I don't like the idea all it would take is for one mistake one slip up and then I would be dead

Tyrion, on the other hand, gave me a cool and cunning grin as his eyes began to sparkle with unspoken promises and plans. “I always told you I would double whatever anyone else pays you. In exchange for the hall of Castamere which will be drained and fixed up for you as well as the mines which are still rich in gold and gems. All the lands and title will come with it and all you have to do is inform on the queen, save the dornish women, Lady Nym is the most important no harm must fall to her and finally I would like a moment with my brother.” 

Bitter laughter filled my ear as my laughter turned into an amused bellow as the loud crashing waves drowned out the sound for anyone that be above the cliffs. Tyrion only gave me a stone-cold look one filled with confusion and doubt. “That is all well and good and I can handle the first two things but your brother told me that the next time that he sees you that he would kill you.” 

The cold laughter died from my lips as my hard and jarring words lashed at him but did not change his mind. “He won't kill me I need to speak with him, do this for me and I will even throw in a high born lady of your choosing” 

His cunning words clouded my judgment and filled me with so many vision of high born beauty and for a moment I felt regret to bad the queen didn't have a sister. “Very well but when he kills you and he will don't come crying to me and your queen and king will make good on your promise.” 

With a firm shake of his head, I started to stalk down the thick black rock walls the soft drip filled my ears as I thought about the Dornish girls in the cells how would I be able to get them out without anyone finding out. 

Jaime POV 

The sun beamed down on my as sweat dripped down my back, carefully I started to peel off my sword apparatus. My body feels stiff and my back aching, but as I watched my opponent Ser Illyn collapsed on the ground his body dripping in sweat as blue and black welt littered his body I still felt proud. 

I don't know if I will ever be as good as I once was but at least this way I wouldn't be beaten easily and may even be of some use in the coming battles. Though it turns my stomach to fight for Ceresi and her madness I doubt that if I left Tommen would be any safe and if I took him then there is a chance that her madness would consume her even more and with her alone in the capital she might do something foolish. 

Lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice Bron walking over to my his face clearly annoyed his blue eyes sparkled with intrigue though as he glared at me with a narrowed look before speaking in a cool tone “Follow me a golden cunt.” His tone easy but he quickly shifted on his heel storming off leaving in in confusion.

I could only follow at him my limbs heavy and dragging as the soft clinking of swords filled ears I knew that belong to the Golden Company and even now my darling sister is making arrangements to get even more sellswords. Which is just another one of her many follies because unless they are bringing their own provisions. 

With a tragic shake of my head, I continued to walk looking at the loose muscle of Brons back. The air grew thick and moist as the sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore. At first, I didn't know why we were heading there but as we made our way out into the thick black rocky shore I could see a man, a little less than 4 inches with cool emerald green eyes and dirty blond hair his bushy beard thick and staring back at me.

Rage bubbled in me as I clenched my left and for a moment I felt the phantom finger of my right curling tightly. "I needed to see you," He spoke as if we were long lost friends and not bitter enemies as if he weren't the man that took up arms against his family and killed our father.

“I knew you'd never agree to meet me so I asked Bron to bring you." I could only give him a pointed glare as rage began to boil in my veins just barely contained by my skin as he spoke shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"You made me look like a complete fool. I'd thought I'd surprise you by hitting Casterly Rock, but you were three steps ahead of me. Abandoning the family home, completely unsentimental. Father would've been proud." My rage came to a boil as I snapped at him, "Don't talk about father," My shoulders tighten as they threatened to shake from a rage while my heart hammer roughly in my chest.

His eyes seemed to be disappointed as he tried to speak again this time in a more tired voice as he looked up at me but I didn't give him a chance to spew any more lies. "Listen to me-" "I once told Bronn that if I ever saw you again I'd cut you in half." A low guttural growl started to build in my chest as a soft rumble echoed against my rib cage as my rage came out with that one statement. "It would take you a while with no sword." 

I could only glare coldly at him as he spoke in a more pleading tone trying to get me to understand why he did what he did. "He was going to execute me, he knew I was innocent. He didn't hate me because of anything I did, he hated me because of what I am." 

I knew that his words were true but if he killed every man that hated him for being a dwarf then there would be little to no men left in the world. "Do you think I wanted to be born this way? Do think I-"

I could take this anymore he might have been hard to love and cruel but he was still our father and no one is more curse than a kinslayer. "What do you want!?" My exasperated tone came out cold and bitter.

"Daenerys and Jon will win this war. You're a military man, you must know that. She already has two armies and three dragons, and her soon to be husband has not only the north but 3 dragons of his own. Three of them are mounted and even though we only have 3 of the 9 kingdoms backing us they will conquer each land if need be."

I might have laughed but the north ifs following Sansa not Join or Amazon or whatever he called himself so it is really only 2 shatter country and we are occupying both right now. Tyrion must have sensed my depression because he spoke in a more compelling tone. "Daenerys is not her father, she's even willing to suspend hostilities if Cersei agrees to certain terms." 

I laughed good booming laughter as I watched his face pull into a frown and that only made me laugh more than when I found out that he is serious about all of this my laughter caught in my throat.

"If you want Cersei to bend the knee, you can ask her yourself." His green eyes shrine as he shook his head sadly like he knew that our sister is a lost cause. "No, no I don't, Daenerys doesn't. Not right now anyway. She has a more important request."

He is making no sense, confusion and doubt welled in me as I spoke in a cold tone my jaw clenched from annoyance and rage, "And that is?” His eyes flickered with uncertainty as he spoke in a cool tone. "She would like to arrange a meeting to discuss a cease-fire while we deal with a far greater threat in the North."

I let out a clipped if they thought that we would help them retake the north from the wildlings and Sansa then they had another thing coming. As if reading my mind Tyrion began to speak in a low tone slightly annoyed as he spoke in an urgent voice.

"I'm not talking about the Wildlings or Sansa, I'm talking about the Army of the Dead." I snorted back laughter but I wasn't in the least bit amused, I more than a little annoyed that Bron would waste my time with this, "The dead?" Cold his voice filled me with shivers of doubt and fear as the air started to grow cold. "Yes." 

The sun bore down on me as tensioned racked Tyrion's body as he waited for my answer. Skepticism fills me and so did doubt he couldn't be serious but he wouldn't risk the wrath of our sister unless he meant what he said.

"You expect me to believe that? You expect Cersei or anyone to believe that." Even as I said the word I didn't mean them not entirely but that didn't change the fact that he had no proof just rambling and madness.

"No, there's nothing I could say that would prove it to you. But there is something I can show you. All I ask of you is to please, trust me." Pain etched its way into my voice as I tried to look at the bother that I once trusted the only man that I had trusted. "I did trust you. I trusted you when I let you out if your cell, but then I learned that you killed our father. Whatever trust you thought I had after that is gone." 

My voice threatened to crack but I kept my emotions under control as I looked at him pain glimmering in his eyes as he spoke in a cold yet concise voice, "You think I don't know that? Do you think I don't know how ridiculous this sounds right now? The only reason I am here is that I want us all to live through this. I want you to live through this, please she might be mad but even in her darkest times your always the light to pull hair out.” 

An angry snort left my lips before I sullenly nodded my head rage burning in my body but I don't let it show as I watched him with hate for a moment longer. “I will try, that 's all I can promise now get out of here before I change my mind.” 

With a shape twist of my feet, I made my way through a deep black tunnel of moist rock the fresh scent of brine and mold filled my nose as the moist air hung in my lungs. Quickening my pace I found myself in the red keep standing before Ceresi before I even knew what was happening. 

Maybe if we did get this cease-fire I could hope to talk her out of her madness right now she is occupying dorne and Highgarden fortifying the castle and garrison strong armies at each of them. She whispers in the dark with Qyburn making her plans and I can only hope that those plans don't include wildfire and the red keep. 

Ceresi finally looked up from her own daze thought to see me a surprised look on her face, ever since I yelled at her I avoid her putting my other brothers on her guard detail but now I couldn't avoid her. 

Her green eyes flickered like wildfire in the light as I spoke in a cool tone, “I just spoke to Tyrion” I figured it was best to dive deep in and grip her madness by the horns. I watched her hand begins to shake I notice that she did it right before she had a lapse of sanity. 

“He asked me to speak with you on behalf of the Dragon Queen and the dragon king they are getting married Aeon and Daenerys Targaryen he claims that they will have the whole army at of the north plus the one that she brought over to the east, plus the remains of reach men at the field of fire and the dornish armies that they carried out right before the blockade had been put up. Inducing the 6 dragons that they have Tyrion claims that there is no way that we would win though he isn't asking for us to surrender. Only a meeting a cease-fire to talk” 

Even as I said the words I could see the hate and rage in the eyes as she glared coldly at me like I was the one that did something wrong. I didn't seek the fool out he came to me and I answer his call it is that simple she shouldn't be biting my head off for that.

“There Will be no harm to agree to it, they claim that there is a larger threat to the north over them.” Her eyes blade with anyone as her voice whipped and lashed at me, “Oh and what is that”

“The dead are marching north or so I'm told” Even as I said the word I felt foolish but what was I to do lie as have her show up to find out the truth. A delicate laugh left her lips as a devious look began to grow in her eyes one that forces scared shivers down my spine.

“Fine but after this Jaime, you will submit to me wholeheartedly there will be no more doubts or hated you will fuck me, you will love me, and you will obey me.” It sounded more like a contracting for slavery rather than anything else but it was better then her going mad. “As her grace commands” Hate-filled my heart whatever Tyrion has to say better be worth this. 


	53. The Left Overs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short something something so you can see what is going on with some of the other characters

Nym POV 

The drip drip drip of the leaky walls filled my ears and the stench of shit and death started to fill my nose. Darkness swirled around me as my mind drifted to Aegon, his deep violet eyes that sparkle with joy as he talked to me. The half-smile that pulled at the corner of his lips as he tucked my loose curls behind my ears. 

I can still feel the warmth of his touch as his fingers brushed against my skin, his smooth and nimble fingers felt like heaven to me. The warmth the sun bore down on us as we walked up and down the hills. Rhgeal flying overhead as his bright green scales bathed me in a jade light. My heart fluttered so much that day that I was afraid that my heart would leap from my chest. 

Now here I sat sitting on the cold hard ground the stones turning my ass numb as my mind went back to Aegon over and over again. “You girls must have a serious guardian angel” A gruff arrogant voice ripped me from my thoughts. Taking me from the sweat bliss of my memories to a man leaning against the black bar. 

His face squished against the bars as his blue eyes sparkled with silent taunts and japes, he shifted his gaze from me to the cell to my right that I knew would have Obara in it. A thick black wall separated us keeping her hidden from my view as the man chuckled at me his jet black hair clipped short his nose looked like it had been broken more than a few times. 

My skin layered in grime and dirt made my skin crawl but as I rose from the ground he took a quick step back as he placed both hands in front of him as he looked from side to side. “Look I'm just saying you won't have to worry about staying here long” With those short clipped words he rushed out the dungeon before anyone could see him. 

“What do you think that means?” Obara's voice cracked against my nerves as I allowed myself to hope for a moment that Aegon was coming for me, for us, my heart thunder as images of me on Rhgeals back clutching to Aegon's waist as we flew through the sky. With a heavy sigh my chest began to cave in as I returned to my spot on the floor and leaned against the cool wall, Aegon please hurry. 

Grey Worm 

My stomach roiled with disgust and hate as I looked down to a pale discolored face of a babe, bloodshot blue eyes and tufts of auburn curls stared back at me. Blood dripped from his slit throat his mouth gaped open like he was in mid cry. My heart went out for him and his family but I couldn't stay here. 

“Burn them all, collect what we can and then when we receive word we are going to move out.” I looked over to my men most of the stone face their eyes cold and piercing but some had pity in their gazes as they stared down at the dead baby absorbed in a locked cell. 

I looked over to see the men rushing to pick up the bodies as I made my way out of the dungeon and up the spiraling staircase. To the very top of the tower where I knew the messages are kept.

Taking in a steady breath as I made my ascent up the steep narrow steps the air grew thick and hot the higher that I rose. The bright golden light streamed in through the small windows that overlooked a port. Even from here I could still see some smoking piece of wood laid forgotten in the bay. The black water taunting me as I moved past the small window each time the waters told me that I'm trapped between enemies. 

Making it to the top of steps the thick black door parted to reveal a room filled with scrolls and books. I ignored most of them and made my way to the raven's cage it sat open most of the ravens were killed all but one. Its thick black feather and cold black coal eyes stared at me. Moving through the dusty empty room in long strong strides I crossed over to the cage easily. 

Soft squeaks fill the air as I gently grabbed the bride careful of its thick black beak and sharp talons that can easily draw blood. Carefully I grabbed the thick brown parchment. As I unfurled the note to see a letter from Tyrion, his cursive started back at me in thick black letters. 

“ _ Start to make your descent to the capitol, even as we speak I have received a letter from my brother saying that the queen has agreed to meet with us. As a show of force the Dothraki, unsullied, the reach, and Dorne are to make their way to the capital and from there we will make our way north. Get your unsullied moving one weeks time from now. Sign the hand of the queen”  _

I don't know what to make of the writing this mad queen didn't seem like the kind to listen to reason and I couldn't understand why she would agree to this but it might be a trap. If we did go to war right then and there then I needed to be ready. Swiftly I turned on my heels I need to make preparations at once. 


	54. The Real North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is the only chapter of the day but there are going to be more frequent chapters in the next few days and the translations are at the endnotes

Aegon POV 

The cool frigid air wiped at my skin turned into a bright pink has snow peppered my already silver hair the gray sullen sky stared back at me but nothing beats the image of the bright blue wall that loomed overhead. Just being this close force dangerous shivers down my spine as the ice-cold winds whipped at me. 

The once bright golden sun gone replaced with sullen gray clouds and winter wind that force bone-deep cold to fill me. My lips chapped lips and peeling and my ears grew cold. “Wrap this around you face it will keep you warm” Aemon's voice filled my ears tense but almost relieved like he felt safe maybe free now that he is back in the north. 

The fort that laid out in front of me a mighty gray building with thick blankets of snow stared back at me as I turned to look at Aemon. Slowly wrapping the scarf around my face a warmth greeted me as I noticed Aemon giving me a gentle smile his gray eyes lit up with worry. “Stop that” I growled angrily at him as I notice what he was doing he is worrying about me I hated it when people especially my little brother thought that I needed their protection. 

Aemon could only cock his head to the side as I shook my head sadly he didn't even know that he is doing it. Taking in a deep breath the ice-cold wind chilled my throat and froze my lungs as I had to resist yet another urge to shiver.

“You keep giving me that worried older brother looks the one that I gave you the moment that I saw you were okay when you got back from Dorne. I hate the fact that you treat me like a kid you know that I'm a year older and you at least try to treat me that way.” 

My tone cool as I looked passed Aemon to see his sister or cousin I didn't want to ask him which he preferred, I'm sure that he would give me some angry speech that family is family. But there is just something that didn't sit right with me about her she reminded me a lot of the faceless men that I met on my way to Mareen. 

Just thinking about them force me to shiver as I looked over to see the bastard the one that killed our father. I hated him I knew that he wasn't to blame for my father's death but that don't chase away the rage and the hate that filled me. Sucking in an unsteady breath Aemon nudge me gently as the mighty gates to the castle opened with a soft groan. 

“Sorry force of habit I worry about everyone look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it seem like I'm looking down on you. I'll do my best to curb the protective side of me but for the record, I don't think that this is a good idea. If things go bad I don't want us both to die.” 

I know that he is right, it's a miracle that the three of us are even still alive but the thought of him going to the north without me didn't sit right. It's easier to stay in the south where it warm were Rhgeal and Dany were Nym is. But how could I called myself a man if I didn't come out here and see them for myself. A few visions are one thing but truly seeing them made all the difference. 

I went to say as much with a blur of red flashed before my eyes, gripping tightly to my dragon glass sword the bone hilt wrapped with leather as the blur of gray and red turned out to be a large muscular man with an ax on his hip. 

With bright blue eyes and a wide mani smile pulling Aemon pulled this man into the tightest hug that I have seen. With my own eyes widening the ginger giant looked at me and spoke in a gnarled tongue that I didn't recognize but Aemon simply laughed. 

Jon POV 

Tormund came at me like a mad man screaming with excitement as he roared pulling me deep into a hug it felt like being hit by an armored lance. Knocking the wind right out of my lungs I struggled to catch my breath as Gendry, Arya, and Ser Jorah rushed to my side. 

Paying them no mind I pulled him into a tight hug as the men started to grow unsteady I could see a flash of steel as Arya gripped tightly to needle. I could only laugh at them as I pulled out of the hug. Tormund game me an award-winning grin his blue eyes shining up with joy before turning to look at Aegon. 

One look at him as I could tell that he didn't know what to think about Tormund as he stood there rigid and confused as his own hand rested on the hilt of his dragon glass sword that replaced his castle steel forged sword. Tormund, on the other hand, looked around us to see all the tense people who threatened to brandish weapons but he wasn't the least bit threatened. Speaking in the old tongue he tone seemed almost amused voice “Whose this little shit he is almost as pretty as you.” 

I chuck lowly but I knew that Aegon wouldn't find this the least bit funny he made it clear that he thought he was better than me and he hates that he is compared to me instead of the other way around. 

He might be a year older than me but that doesn't make him any less of a spoiled brat. Aegon looked at both of us confusion swelling in his deep violet eyes as the snow melted in this silver hair. 

“This is my older brother Aegon, Aegon this is Tormund he is as much my brother as you I would be dead if not for him. We fought together at the battle of the bastard and at the battle of Hardhome.” With an easy grinn, I gave Tormund a happy pat on the back as the other began to lower their weapons. 

Ser Jorah stayed at my side he is n't on it for the love that he bears my bride he would do anything to keep her at ease and happy even protecting his competition. I knew that he wanted her to be happy and I wanted her to be happy. So that meant that I'm stuck with an overprotective bodyguard not excluding Ser Barristan that swore me his sword after my first week on dragonstone. 

His blue eyes studied Tormund but all he got for his trouble is a grunt, Arya slowly stalked over in long steady stride like a true northmen her feet easily glided over the snow and rough terrain. Gendry looked up at Tormund wearing curious but Tormund shrugs them off as he turned his full attention to Aegon. 

“Any brother of Jon is family in my book but a southern like you might not fare well in the real north.” He chuckled darkly as Aegon cocked his head in confusion as he spoke in a sarcastic but interesting voice. “Opposed to the fake North?” 

A felt a smile crying at my lisp as Tormund bellowed with laughter as I turned to look at Aegon his silver brows were lowered in confusion. “The free folk see anyone that was born on the other side of the wall southern.”That wanted me another billowing laughter as Tormund slapped me on the back before his voice lowered as he spoke in the old tongue. 

“I got the raven you sent the is a few groups still making their way to hard home are you sure that you want to head there?” I shrugged my shoulder casually but a graveness filled my heart as I looked up to the sky even further I could sense her. Tessarion she hid amongst the cloud hoping that I wouldn't see her but that chord that had been tugging at my chest since she and her sister were born, it only grew stronger. 

“Yeah, I'm sure I have a feeling that we will be well protected if we do head over to the wall and find some trouble. The only way to make sure that the southern lords and ladies lend us aid is to give them proof.” 

The old tongue is more grunts than words but I could speak it well enough thanks to Ygritte even though she is gone I knew that there is still a part of her that lives on in me like when I die a part of my soul will live on in Ghost and the girls. Tormund study me before nodding his head not saying much after that. 

“You should know that you weren't the only ones trying to go south of the wall” I snorted as he gives me the first serious look since he barrelled into me. “Come I'll show you” 

Arya POV 

I watched my brother speaking in some strange language as we walked down the cold and barren walls of east watch. The cold seeped deep into my bones stiffening my body the cold was never this bad before and nerve at Winterfell.

The cold grip so tightly to me that I didn't think that it would let go. Taking in a heavy breath the air seized up in my lungs freezing my whole chest as I resisted the urge to shiver and instead snuggled up to Gendry who felt like a fridge is warming him. 

His cobalt blue eyes didn't look down at me though instead, they were studying Aegon with worry I knew that the two of them got into a few arguments more than once on the island. But his father did kills Aegon’s and all because he started a revolt that didn’t need to happen in the first place. If the king wasn't such a fool then the revolt never would have happened back then and soon we would have known the truth. 

But everything happens for a reason I just have to hope that this will end with all of us getting what we deserve. Starting with that bitch Ceresi, rage burned within me but I felt the shock of the sight before me waning my rage. 

Three men huddle up tightly, their cloaks pulled close against their skin, the first one I knew on sight the hound his burned face a dead give away as he looked up at me with a similar shocked expression as he studied me with doubt pooled in my eyes. 

Shock and hate flashed in his face before joy settled into his deep brown eyes I could tell that he was doing his best to hide it but he is glad to see me. I shouldn't expect that to be so strange but I did. Gendry growled next to me rage burning in his eyes as he glared at Baric I could see the tattered starry field and the lighting bolt for his family house. 

His skin pale and calmly as he shivered and shook from the cold he didn't look dressed for the cold weather but by far the fat pink priest is the worst off. His face a bright red and sickly as his lips trembled and he looked close to throwing up his dinner. 

“Thoros of Myr?” I looked more to see Ser Jorah his eyes widen with doubt and shock. The fat man only laughed as he nodded his head “It's been a while Ser Jorah, they won't give me any wine I don't feel good.” 

Jon sneered as hate flared in his eyes as flames of green, blue and red licked nad whipped in his eyes. Aegon was the one that glared coly as he spoke only 2 cold and murderous words. A sneer pulled at his lips as he all but snarled out those words. 

“Kill him” I watched Aegon gripping tightly to his sword hilt pain gripped me, there is a part of me that felt indebted to the hound no matter what he did to my family. He saved me and Sansa more than a few times, there was one day that I wanted nothing more than to kill him but now that rage and hate it seemed to die. Leaving only a sense of ease “Egg he wasn't the one that committed crimes, I can't just kill him” 

Jon started to frown as he tried to make his brother see reason but ht hate that fired his is deep violet eyes told me that he would never see reason. Aegon glared coldly at Jon green flames with a hint of bronze shimmer in his eyes as he jabbed a cold gloved finger at Sandor. 

“His family murder our sister raped my mother you just want to let him live, he and his bother should be killed.” Rage bellow and bounced off of the walls as the three men in the cell gasped with varying degrees of shock and doubt.

Aegon and Jon paid them no mind as the two exchanged heated looks, “We are in the north you might not like it but I'm king in the north which means that you aren't going to kill anyone without my permission Aegon.” 

His shoulders grew tense and his voice moaning as his own rage reached its boiling point but Aegon doesn't seem the least bit phase he’s just slightly taller than Jon so it almost looked like he is looking down on him. 

His shoulders shook with rage as he spoke in a cold tone but the words that spilled out of his mouth I couldn't understand anything but one-word Aemon I knew that to be Jons true name. 

“Āemon ao might sagon se Dārys hen Jelmor yn ao ojūdan aōha dārion naejot aōha mandia. Sesīr lo ao didn't nyke wouldn't listen ao might daor tepagon iā dan nūmāzma nyke iā īlva lentor yn nyke won't ivestragī skoros masitas naejot ñuha muña se mandia jikagon unavenged. Anyone lēda se brōzāt Lānistor, clegane, se Barāthēon kessa addemmagon” 

His voice booming with hate and rage but I could see the shocked look on Thoros face as he glared at Jon and Aegon both who are locked in heated stares and augments. Sucking in a heavy breath both of their shoulder stilled at that moment they looked so much alike that it is scary. 

Neither of them spoke for a while a few chilling and tense moments passed by before Jon barely though, “Gaoman care nūmāzma ao kostilus ȳdra daor ivestragon bona arlī” After that a silence ran over the room as finally, Beric broke the silence with an uneasy he looked over to Thoros who shook his head as if to say don't ask now. 

"Here we all are, at the edge of the world, at the same moment, heading in the same direction for the same reason.” His cautious tone told me that he wasn't sure on how this was going to go but he knew that he needed to get out of this cell, Tormund the large redhead simply glared at him before glaring at him. 

"Our reasons aren't the same as your reasons." His voice husky yet firm as he gave all three men cold glares. I doubt that he knew who they were but I could tell but the angry sneer that started to form on his face that he didn't like them.

"It doesn't matter what we think our reasons are. There's a greater purpose at work, and we serve it together. Whether we know it or not. We may take the steps, but the Lord of Light is-" Baric seemed to be on one of his own triads as I couldn't help but roll my eyes clearly annoyed and I wasn't the only one. 

Both the hound and I spoke at the same time, "For fuck's sake shut your trap!" The hound gave me a curious stare, his eyes studying me with a twinkle in his eyes. A silence fell on the room as both our booming voices were in perfect sync. Baric gave me an interested look but the hound only spoke in a husky voice that forces more hate in both Jon and Aegon's eyes. "Are we coming with you or not?

I could see the hate burning in Jon’s eyes as he glared at the hound before looking back at Aegon they both spoke in rapid-fire Valyrian for a moment while sneaking glances at Tormund who gave Jon the look that said you know that I got your back. After a searching look at Ser Jorah the knight spoke in a chilled tone, "Don't you want to know what we're doing?"

Jon and Aegon both let out a heavy sigh their shoulder dipping before giving up after a minute. “It's certain death if we get separated and you have never been in the real north so keep close and try not to slow us down and be quiet and do as you are told or the next time that Aegon asks for your head I won't argue.” Hate burned in Jon's voice as I notice those same flames flickering in his eyes. 

With those few words, the door signs open and tougher we all walked out of the castle after the free folk gave us clothes. The large gate of east watch revved a white frozen wasteland. 

Daenerys POV 

The loud screed and roar seemed to go silent as I looked out into the sky Rhgeal the loudest of the dragon screeched for Aegon to come back their bond seemed to be going stronger with each passing moment. 

Drogon rested contently on the grass while Viserion played unwilling with Meleys but she didn't seem in her usually light-hearted and spirited self. I didn't have a connection with them that Jon did but I'm sure that she is worried about her father. 

Hidden deep in the depths of her blue eyes is sadness and worry that I didn't know, Tyraxes napped alongside Drogon her head rested close to his as her body leaned into his own large form.

The two of them did spend a lot of time together and I felt grateful for that. I didn't think that Drogon would ever stop being so salary and Tyraxes didn't seem intimidated by him like his brothers. 

Letting out a heavy sigh I place a gentle hand on my emerging baby bump I didn't know what would happen if Jon didn't come back. The soft kicks off one of the babes hit hard against my hand. 

I didn't know when he left but the maester confirmed it the moment that Jon left. Twins, they didn't know if they would be two boys or two girls or a mix between the two but it worries me. That they would grow up on stories of their father instead of knowing him for themselves. 

Fear deep-seeded and heavy sat in my chest trying to crush me as Tyrion walked into the room, his green eyes cool and calm as he said to me. “A raven came from King's landing from my brother” 

His tone hinting that just like me he isn't too sure what the letter might say and that worried me even more than Jon and Aegon being out beyond the wall worried me. Instead, I turn my eyes to the calming sight of the bright blue sky. 

The lazy white clouds started back at me as I sucked in a heavy breath before letting my shoulders drop as I exhaled. “What does it say.” Running an absent hand over my stomach once more I turned away but not before noticing that I hadn't seen Tessarion, not since Jon left. 

For some reason that brought a sense of ease over me, I hope they both come back if I lost Aegon or Eamon I don't know how I would be able to survive. I looked over to Tyrion his own green eyes hopeful. 

“The queen has agreed to hold the meeting in a moon turns from now that should give his grace plenty of time to make it from the north.” His voice so strong sure that it forced me to smile gently. 

“Very well then let the others know I'm returning to my room for the night have supper sent up to my room.” Those passing words filled the air as I made my way out of the room I could feel Tyrion’s worried gaze on me. Making it back to my room in record time I flung myself onto Jon side of the bed as I breathed in the scent of faded winter pines and smoke as my kids grew heavier.

_ White snow so breathtaking and pure white that I stood there frozen and I wasn't the only one. Aegon's silver hair glowed in the light as steam spilled from his lips. His violet eyes widen with amazement. _

_ I had to resist the urge to giggle at him though I doubt that he would be able to hear me. He stared in wonder at the icy wonderland while Job and a large ginger hair man that had to be Tormund stood at his side.  _

_ “So this dragon queen your sister tells me that your married” I smiled gently at the way, Jon’s gray eyes sparkled at the thought of us getting married after a silent moment he spoke easily. “Yes we are together we are going to make the 9 kingdoms safe from Ceresi and the rest of her family who committed crimes against the realm they will all pay.”  _

_ His eyes sparkled at the thought of justice of all those that were wrong but after a moment he spoke in a more light and loving tone. Warmth grew in his face and his smile lit up his face.  _

_ “Dany is pregnant so you know that I'm making it back home no matter what.” My own heart lights with love and joy as I watched him for a moment love bubbled in my chest and wormed me from my head to my toes as Tormund gave a bellowing laugh.  _

_ Slapping him hard on the back as he grinned happily at Jon his own bright blue eyes popped out even more as a wide joyful grin started to form on his face. The icy tundra that laid out before them seems to melt under the weight of both their joy and warm smiles.  _

_ “Congratulations Snow or is it Targaryen” Jon chuckled as he turned his head to smile at me like he could see me a sly grin on his face as he turned to Aegon after a few moments.  _

_ His own eyes were drawn to the snowy mountains a blanket of pure white as far as the eyes could see a shy girl pulled at my own lips as Jon shrugged his shoulders casually. “I see that you were talking to Aegon. Yes in a manner of speaking Targaryen is my last name but the idea of being called it seeds so foregin and strange to me.” _

_ With a sad shake of his head, he turns back the tundra as I noticed a thick winter wind whipping at them and their group ice-cold white winds. Jon and Tormund and the other wilding didn't seem the least bit brother by it but even Arya a northern girl seemed to be twisting in the wind as her lips threatened to turn blew.  _

_ Slowly I began to fade away but I could see cold startling blue eyes that told me that there was something out there something causing this storm oh gods Jon! Aegon! I wanted to scream out to them but the dream faded. Gods let them be okay. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Āemon ao might sagon se Dārys hen Jelmor yn ao ojūdan aōha dārion naejot aōha mandia. Sesīr lo ao didn't nyke wouldn't listen ao might daor tepagon iā dan nūmāzma nyke iā īlva lentor yn nyke won't ivestragī skoros masitas naejot ñuha muña se mandia jikagon unavenged. Anyone lēda se brōzāt Lānistor, clegane, se Barāthēon kessa addemmagon:Aemon you might be and king of the north but you lost your kingdom to your younger sister. Even if you dont care about our family I do and I won't let the mruders of my mother and our older sister go unavenged. Anyone with the names Lannister, clegane, and Baratheon will be killed.  
Gaoman care nūmāzma ao kostilus ȳdra daor ivestragon bona arlī: I do care about you and the family please dont say that again


	55. The Dead Are Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter for the day tomorrow I'm uploading 3 so be on the look  
Also I got a Jon goes to pentos after finding the truth all keyed up and ready for upload. Let me know should I wait or upload it now

Aegon POV

The ice tundra stared back at me bright blue and white ice and thick knee-deep snow in some areas. I watched Aemon walking ahead of me with the ginger. Both have a wide smile on their face as they spoke in a tongue that I couldn't understand.

I watched Aemon looking over his shoulders staring intently at a blank space. A sly and loving grin formed on his face as he turned to me.

But something shifted in the air the room felt electrodes as an ominous feel filled the air as my hand went to the cool grip of my sword. The cod bypassed my leather and sank deep into my fingers making them stiff. 

The snow flurries whipped at us as the wind-beaten against me as it grew harder to see. Arya yelled over the storm trying to get to Aemon as Gendry ran at her side. 

Heft ing his war ax as he gave me a cool look the willing guides rushed forward without fear while Aemon and Tormund the following suit.

The sweat on my arm froze as I gripped tighter to my sword as my knuckles ached. My heart thundered in my ears as I thoughts of Rhgeal feel my mind. I could see his jade scale as he bathed in the sun his exhaustion and sadness are overwhelming. It was almost like I could feel him as I called out to him screaming at him but the cold ripped me from my thoughts.

Aemon reappeared from the white mist with Tormund behind him a wild look in his eyes as he pointed to some looming object in the distance. I started at the large mighty shape is undeniable, the hound spoke in a shock and doubtful tone. 

"A bear, a big fucker." Aemon shook his head sadly as he left his own hand to Hendry running a hand over the polomel that looked like his wolf. it bares for a moment his own hand reaching for his sword my heart thunder in my chest as Gendry spoke in a dumbfounded voice.

"Do bears have blue eyes?" With a mighty undead roar forced chills to run down my spine but not form the sheer cold but from the fear that gripped my body. I steeled my heart as the others all began to draw their weapons. 

The mighty bear charged us skin slipped from his body and bright icy blues eyes stared back at us as the blood of one of his victims stared back at me. Easily ripping through one of the wildlings and as he got closer and closer to Aemon.

Rage and fear willed m to move almost on instinct without thinking I slashed upward the deep glossy black obsidian sinking deep into his skin as Aemon looked over me with shocked eyes. 

The bear slashes at me widely as the deep gray wind slapped at me stumbling on my feet the ice grew slick and cool beneath my feet. Aemon gripped tightly to my army steadying me, slapping hard against my shoulder he gave me a thankful smile as he pulled his valyrian steel sword.

With a mighty roar Aemon charged forward as a large black decaying mass filled my vision. A deadly over the head killing arc came down in a swift motion I could barely see the sword as the scent of decaying flesh filled my nose and donut filled my mind. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. But with a backhand of the bear's claws, Aemon flew through the air easily. Dropping hard against the ground as I rush to his side I shook his shoulder as rage burned in me as well as panic.

Aemons soft grains put me at ease as I looked over to see the large might bear looming over us his dead and lifeless eyes bore deep into my chest. Soft gray eyes looked up at me he filled with haze and confusion together we both turned to the bar blaring over to us.

Stumbling on its hind legs it reared back blood dripping down Aemon head told me that I would have a hard time getting him up. The rippled of his cool blue valyrian blade stared back at me. 

Just when I thought that we were goners Thoros and Beric ran their hands along the edges of their swords as they jumped in front of my brother and me, igniting their blades in magical fire I watch as blood-curdling scream from the bear filled the air.

Beric swung his sword down on the beast, flame dance along with it flank and blood-curdling scream filled the air. The sound force shiver down my spine as I started to rise as Daemon struggled to his feet with me the nursing next to him. I watched as fear flashed in the hound eyes as he tried to make his way over to us but the flaming sword of Thoros got to close.

The bear gave another fierce roar before chasing after the hound his eyes widening with fear as the flame starred in his eyes. I might have helped him but Thoros shoved him aside and blocked the bear's attack with his sword.

But the hound nerve rose he stood there frozen in fear as his calf brown eyes widen as he watched thick black gnarled claws digging deep into Thoros skin. Crimson blood died his faded pink robs a deep red as Baric rushed to save him. 

It felt like he was moving in slow motion as Thoros' sword was ripped from his hands as the bear bit down into his body pain scared for the air as finally Aemon, Tormund and I each plunged out sword deep into the bear's body. I could feel his muscle racking as they turned to ice while Baric tended to Thoros wounds.

"We have to get him back to Eastwatch." Ser Jorah's worrisome voice forced Aemon to frown as he walked over to me pulling me into a deep hug. His warmth melded into my own as I found myself feeling relief the dead are real and I managed to help my brother even if it was in some small manner.

I hugged him right back pulling him in a tight hug as he let out a relieved breath as he looked over to Arya. Her own eyes wild with doubt and shock as I looked over to Gendry who has dropped his heavy hammer-like its no big deal. 

Running a gently hand over my head Aemon spoke in a cool tone one full of love “Thank you brother” With a doting smile he walked over to check on his sister.

"No time," Thoros grunted as he corked out one word, "flask!" Beric padded through the red priest's robes until he found what Thoros wanted. He uncorked it and put the tips to his friend's mouth.

I watched him guzzle the wine before pouring the rest on his chest with a soft groan and the scent of burning flesh. Tormund slapped my back as he nodded his head as a pride smile appeared on his face.

I could only nod numbly at him the dead are real I thought that my dream was just that a dream but now as I sat here moans the scores of the priest filled my ears. Pain filled his voice as Rhgeals bond to me grew stronger I could hear the might flaps of his wings but as I looked to the sky I saw nothing. Shaking my head sadly as the bright blue sky loomed overhead with heavy sigh Aemon spoke in a low tone. “We will move out in a few hours.”

Jon POV

Tension filled the air the icy wind whipped at my back we managed to find a cave so the others could heal up. Aegon leaned against the cool wall but his eyes were towards the sky as doubt filled his eyes, I knew that it must have been hard for him to understand what had happened to him. I'm sure that there isn't anything that I could say that would make this okay for him.

“Egg I owe you my life” It wasn't an exaggeration my head was swimming and the col whipped at me the ice flurries made it impossible to see even for me. If not for his eyes I would have been dead. But he didn't look away from the sky for a long moment. I thought that maybe he didn't hear me but with cool cautious eyes, he spoke.

“I haven't had dragons long so I might be going out of my mind but when you are in trouble or when you are so scared that you can't think straight do you see the girls hear their wings beating against the sky.”

I knew what he meant even now I could hear and feel Tessarion it took all my willpower to keep her sister at dragonstone I didn't want all of them in danger. But Aegon he seemed in shock doubt as his eyes studied me with fear and worry that he might go mad

“The longer that you are together the more than your connection to him will grow soon you will be able to hear his thought his voice in your mind. He can feel when you are in danger and will come whether you want him to or not.” 

Slumping against the cool wall he waited in silence not sure of wait to say I could see the confiscated fires in his violet eyes as they grey dark. “I thought that you are mad like a grandfather but you were right that it was dead. I could see the flesh spilling from its body the scent of death that wafted off of it.”

His voice dripped with doubt and confusion as he shut his mouth and shited his worried gaze right back to the sky. I'm sure that he hoped to see Real jade green and bronze scale shined in the light. 

I thought about peeking through Meleys mind to see if she was messing with Rhgeal again but I knew that it wasn't easy for her or Tyraxes to hang back. Tessarion completely disregarded any of my orders to stay at dragon stone. I wonder if Rhgeal is doing the same thing with Aegon. I'm sure that he picked up on adrenaline and fear that had been pulsing in Aegon's blood and mind.

If he did summon Rhgeal then he might be in trouble if the night king gets to him before we can find out proof and get out of here. Actually, you now that I think about it something haunted me Tessarion is hiding above the sky but I'm sure that the night kings know that she is here a dragon under his control would easily help him break down the wall. 

But here she flew unharmed could there be something that I'm missing, tipping my head back confusion welled in my as my lids began to slide. The coolness of the air felt good against my skin as I ran through all I knew about the truth north. The only other thing that could take down the wall is….

I snapped my eyes open and the words Horn of winter filled my mind echoing off my skull as Tormund told me that the horn the red witch burned wasn't the true horn of winter. That force fear echoed in my heart don't tell me that is what they are looking for in Hardhome. Aegon's voice shook me from my scattered thoughts. 

“I have killed people before with swords and dragon fire alike but I have never seen anything like that before.” His voice cut off into a venomous whisper as the thought of doubt that had been plagued his body is gone. 

Aegon he didn't seem all that shock, “I have been having dreams but I thought that they were nothing more than a nightmare brought on by your mad talk about the dead truly are coming for us. But I saw him...the night king with his soulless blue eyes and cold icey pale skin. He was at some fallen village overlooking cool blue water he had this devious smile on his face as he looked off to something in the distance.”

A cold shuttered ran down his spine as he looked over to me a sadness in his eyes that I didn't know until now that he is trying to apologize. “Jon?” I looked over to see a startle Arya one hand tightening the valyrian steel dagger. Her complexion looked even colder than before as she began to shiver and shake. Smiling gently at her as I nodded my head she spoke in a more frail and soft whisper.

“How are you not freezing” Her teeth chatter for only a minute the soft clicking clack of her teeth smashing against each other. “The others are ready to move out they feel a bit more urgent need now that they have seen those things.”

Her voice urgent as her gray eyes studied me I didn't see a hint of fear her face just as blankness as her eyes as her lips started to turn blue at any moment, I knew that she had to be freezing but I have felt warm ever since I catch those eggs and I got a feeling that Aegon feels the same way.

We walked for miles the cold winds pushed against us as we walked up thick steel rolling hill drive in slippery ice and deep knee snow. Tormund and I were easy smiling gently we talked happily but the others were struggling up the hills. 

Aegon followed close behind huffing and puffing his shoulders slumped over his body drenched in an icy cold sweat as his violet eyes filled with annoyance as he whimpered gently. “Why do you hate me Aemon” 

Arya was leaning on Gendry's shoulder for support the hound and Baric where sharing the weight of Thoros and Ser Jorah thought that he is going to collapse under the weight of his armor but they were the one that said they were ready to go.

“Jon we have been walking forever can we take a break” I look over to see Arya joining in on the whining her usually blank gray stare nod faded exhausted as tendrils of sweat dripped down his chin. 

Tormund chuck as he spoke easily in the old tongue. “Your authors don't look so good” With a small chuckle I shocked my own head and spoke in a clear voice in the common tongue. “We can rest here for a few moments.”

With a happy huff, they all dropped onto the ground Tormund and I sat on the edging cliff overlooking a large white landscape for a moment I saw nothing. But as the wind blew gently and the snow began to ebb like an ocean tide. There looming just below the cliff was a small group of dead men consisting of a few wights and leading them was a White Walker. 

Would we be able to take all of them including the wight walker? I turned over to Tormund who shrugged his shoulder but I could see the sparkle of anticipation in his eyes the spark of madness that made him such a great and fearless fighter.

I looked over to the rest they all seemed stiff and exhausted but one last push and we would be done. Quickly Tormund and I explained the plan to everyone as the free folk got ready to fight. Shifted her dragonglass weapons watching Aegon for a moment his own eyes growing dark as he gave me a firm nod of his head. 

Only this time when I looked at his hand I didn't seem them shake. Arya gave me a firm node her gaze still cold the hound and the others were just glad that this would be over if only we could catch one. With the plan set, we danced down the steep white hill trying to be careful.

Even as we crept down the slope and onto soil levels at that moment something in them snapped made could smell the blood rushing through our veins. Or maybe they could sense the heat that our bodies give off but they spun around rapidly they both gave me wide cautious gaze. Wild scratches ripped through the air as starry blue eyes stared back at me.

Quickly I revealed my valyrian steel and went straight for the White Walkers adrenaline pumping through my veins and blood rushed through my ears.

My mind races with one thought kills him before he kills you. Gripping tightly to my leather grip I brought my sword down over me in a killing arc. Valyrian steel against ice forced a sharp twinge sound to fill the air as he blocked my blow with his ice blade.

With wide eyes he stared at the rippling pattern of the valyrian steel blade stared back at him, I'm sure that he is shocked that it didn't smash to pieces like all other human-made steel. I caught glimpses of Aegon sliding down a deadman it erupted into deep blue eyes as his obsidian sword ripped through the deadman. 

I could hear Arya’s mighty roared and Tormund manic laughter as I shifted back to my foe. Going into a two-handed thrust into the other's stomach I watched shock fluttered over his face as he watched the valyrian blade sank deep into his icy skin. Before I knew what was happening what little wights that were leftover erupted into blue and white crystal all but one.

I watched in shock as Aegon kicked it to the ground and Tormund along with the hounds to tie it up. Jorah looked at me in utter confusion but I could only stare back in shock. As the dead man raged thin all skin and bone not a single piece of meat or muscle. Bone and the scent of decaying skin stared back at me. A thunderous echoing shriek wild like an animal-filled the air. 

Moments later an icy cold wind whips through the air and in that moment as the chills welled deep in my bones and a threat to freeze my lungs I knew something wasn't right. A deep white mist rolled in so thick that I couldn't see anything but 100’s of star blue eyes stared back at me.

Thick wailing and tortured screams filled the air as threatening steps and the light scratches of weapons against ice filled my ears. My heart thundered in my chest as the sound of thick might wings filled my ears. “Tessarion come” My voice booming and fast as I hear the sound for two sets of wings I quickly rushed over to my men. Jorah put a bag over the weight's head as I scanned the sky as silver and jade bodies darted through the air.

Fear pounded in my heart when I released they wouldn't make it in time they were on us running and limping hunger and hate burning in their dead blue eyes. Skin as white as the bark on a heart tree started back at us. They were merely a few yards out the others started to run but Aegon stood still.

He soaked in the sight of them but he didn't look the least bit scared in fact he looked determined as if he is determined that he wasn't going to die here. For a moment I let myself believe that and as I looked to the weight a mighty roar part the clouds as the ground shook. Silver and green and yellow flames heated my skin as they swirled around me and Aegon. The entire land around out men were lit up as silver and green flames dance across the other skin. 

Pained screeches filled the air as the soft beating their wings put me at ease flames of silver and green built a wall around is as the smoke turned to choke my senses.

Aegon rushed to Rhgeal jumping easily on his face as Ser Jorah, Baric, Thoros, and the wildlings climbed on Rhgeal. I ran a soothing hand along Tessarion neck to get my heart under control as Arya, Gendry, the Hound, Tormund and I got onto her back. The screaming grew more frantic as the wights started to run through the flames erupting into balls of flames. Tessarion silver wings beat against the air as she slowly began to rise from the ground.

My heart pounded in my chest widely as Rhgeal already took off high in the sky he was bigger his body could support more weight and ha mighty wings. Slowly but surely Tesarion began to climb into the air as I looked down to see cold dead blue eyes trained at me as the cold wind force child to race against my body. I gripped tighter to Tesarion’s scale as the other scream and shut their eyes as they begged not to fall off. 

I felt relief pounding against me as I managed to get up above the cloud line to see Rhgeal’s curious bronze eyes and Aegon's relife filled violet eyes as he glares coldly at me. “Stop worrying me like that you jerk.” 

I could only smile but my heart still thunders with panic we did get away too easy did they let us getaway. Even as the images of the north slowly began to peel away the same thought played in my mind. Did they find the horn of winter?


	56. I Want To See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of 3 and this is just a little chapter detailing the response of night only the wight but what comes next  
Also, a Jon hatches dragons and head to essos fanfic is going to come out right after this one ends so look for it.

Daenerys POV 

It was the loud booming ear-shattering speeches that shook me out of my daze the mighty roar of the returning dragons shook the ground as I ran out of the war room. It had been a few moons since Jon and the others had left and now I just hope for some relief, to know that my Job was okay. That Aegon, Arya, and Ser Jorah were okay it ate away at me at night. 

Taking a few deep breaths I made my way down the long narrow steps as the cool fresh hair splashed across my face and the scent of salt filled my nose. Lush green rolling hills stared back at me as I saw two dragons one of a deep jade green that I have gotten used to seeing for almost 7 years now. The other a newer sight but still filled me with joy and love. A dragon of silver, white, and gray breathing taking and astounding. 

My feet drifted quickly at the sight of them I'm all but running when I noticed more men on their back then the amount that Jon had left, one was a loud boisterous man I knew to be Tormund. 

Shard of ice was starting to melt into his fiery red beard as his blue eyes stared at Rhgeal in wonder, not fear. I guess that after spending all that time with Jon’s daughter that this is just commonplace for him. The next man I turned to look at forced hate and bile to fill my mouth. 

Half his face scarred with burns and I knew him in an instant the hound the scumbag deserves death or all of his crimes but his brother deserved worse. He wasn't to blame for his brother's crimes but he was no saint either. Hate roiled in me how could Jon let that filth ride on his dragon. I felt my brows furrowed in confusion as my feet did towards Jon in a more brisk pace. I could feel Tyrion and Missandei walking at my side. 

Lord Tarly let out a sigh of relief as he and Varys walked just behind us while princess Arianne walked in silence but she too seemed to be eyeing the dragons hungry while Jon slowly began to slide off of Tessarion. 

Men came from their camps this early in the morning the dragon roars shook them from their deep sleep. Some were wide awake while others were whipping sleep from their eyes as they tried to see what proof their king brought back. 

Jon helped his sister Arya down from Tessarion her cheeks bright red and her eyes dry as she continued to rub them over and over again. Her eyes were red-rimmed from both irrational and the cold wind that whipped at her eyes. 

Gendry slid down Tessarions wing gently as he looked over to Arya holding her arm gently as she began to sway. Finally, the hound fell from Tessarion and with an angry snort she took off most likely to feed.

Though that didn't stop her mercury eyes from glancing in my direction before taking off. Jon didn't look any worse for wear as I turned to look at Rhgeal he seemed unharmed and so did his rider. 

Aegon shook out his leg his violet eyes exhausted like he wanted nothing more than to collapse on the floor and sleep right there. Instead, he turned his gaze to the bag on some man's head. 

Once I got closer I understood, the scent of blood filled my nose and I blanched away. Placing a gentle hand on my own stomach I watched as a man that I never saw before descended from Rhgeal. 

He had a thick eye patch on and a somber expression on his face, his hair reddish copper hair and it seemed to be thinning. His skin pale and drenched in sweat as he pulled a man off of Rhgeal’s back. 

His own body limp and lifeless his eyes shut and not a single grain of protest or pain left his lisp as he is pulled from Rhgeal the stench of death could it be him. My heart went out for the man as a but more men die long before the war is over. Lastly, there were a few men all dressed in thick white furs who easily slid down Rhgeal. With a grunt Heal rolled lazily off the cliff before his wings caught the air. 

Ser Jorah had a thankful smile on his lips as he looked to me his eyes sparkled with love and joy. But as he smiles died when he grabbed the man with a bag on his head, his hands were bound as were his legs and I got the feeling that he was no man. Terribly tortured shrieks filled the air as I looked to see all of them with subtle yet thankful expressions to be back. 

Jon looked to me relief and fear flooding his eyes almost like he is happy to see me but he doesn't want to see me what they brought back. But I wouldn't let him push me away, walking in long strong stride I watched each of them cringe as more tortured screams filled the air. “My love this can wait until we have all gotten some rest” 

Gentle and pleasing his tone took me by surprise but if he expected me to just sit there and not see what they have risked their lives for then he is wrong. The men cried in fearsome had a hand on their swords while others stood there frozen. Dornish, Reach, even a few irons born they all watched as I spoke in a commanding tone. “Ser Jorah as your queen I command you to let me see his face.” Ser Jorah own face looks exhausted and grim as he began to pull the bag off of the things face. 

I watch the flesh drip from the right side of his face exposing his jaw and wispy pieces of white hair stared at me. I had to resist the urge to jump back as his gnarled fingers wiggled destiny trying to get free of its bonds. Ice cold blue eyes the color of stars stared back at me as all the dragons let out vicious roars like they knew what sat on this island. 

His skin so thin that it was almost see-through and there wasn't a lot of skin left on his body. His skin bone white like he hadn't seen the sun in days. The scent that wafted off of it reminds me of a corpse back in Mareen who had contracted the pale mare. 

Tyrion jumped back in horror while Missandei places a hand to her mouth as fear rose in her golden eyes and she looked to be struggling to swallow her vomit. Lord Tarly gasped in shock and doubt while the men of the joined armies started on with renewed horror. Varys #simple shudder and looked away like he had believed Jon the whole time. Princess Arianne had tears of fear and horror brimming in her eyes. 

“This is why I said that it should have waited but I guess this is a good of a time as any, all of you here bare witness to this creature. This is the fate of every man, woman, and child if we don't fight united against the common enemy to the north. 100s of thousands will be waiting for us and if we don't all fight together we will die. This isn’t something to accept easily or lightly so take the night and tomorrow we finally beginning to make preparations for the great war.” 

Jon booming voice shook the hills forcing me to look at his gentle and loving gray eyes filled me with safety and security as he ran a smith and gentle hand through my soft silver curls. With a small smile, he ran his other hand over my stomach his warm skin hitting my own as he spoke in a loving and warm voice. “We should both rest” I could only nod my head numbly as slowly Ser Jorah placed the bag back over its head which visibly ease the fear and worry of some people. There is a whole army of that coming for us? 

Lord Cognition POV 

I watched the boy from afar doubt and hate filling me, he might have the princes likeness but my silver prince could never abide by this. The boy ran a gentle hand along his beloved betrothed stomach as soft love filled his eyes turning them a dark violet for a moment. Prince Aegon smiled gently at his lips moved rapidly. 

I never thought that he would accept this lying down that he would be so willing to give up his throne to his younger brother. Nowadays, all he seems to care about is his beloved Nym just the thought of anyone but him sitting on the throne makes me sick. 

My body filled with venom and hate ever since Aegon told me about his so-called brother, I didn't like it one bit and I'd my best to stay clear of the boy but soon we will be heading north and I wouldn't be able to ignore him for long. 

“Jon” A soft smile pulled at my lips as I turned to see Aegon walking over to my his soft exhausted violet eyes shimmered in the light as he greeted me. His silver hair wiping and slightly damp from his time up in the clouds. His thin and muscular body seemed a bit thinner as he smiled gently at me but I could see the hunger in his eyes. 

“Why didn't you come down with the other advisors?” His tone is easy but somewhat raspy as he jerked his head towards the great hall. “Come let's talk in the great hall about what comes next. I'm hungry and this hot sun as been bearing down on me for weeks now.” With a teasing tone, he started to walk off leaving me star-struck and confused but I did as my prince commanded me. 

Walking at his side after so long just seemed natural and it only perplexed me more this boy is Rheagar’s son there is no denying it but that doesn't mean that he deserves a throne and a woman that by right belongs to Aegon. I told him that it wouldn’t be easy to press his claim but it could be done. Instead, he sits here idly by while his brother takes all that belongs to him starting with those dragons. 

I resisted the urge to sneer as I looked over to the two of the three of the king in the north dragons. The blood-red one wild and snapping as she fought for Viserion cream dragon over a large cow. The scent of death burning hooves filled my nose as I watched them. Her dangerous slit ruby eyes meant business as her white teeth snapped as his black teeth. 

But Drogon the mightiest of the 6 dragons descended on them like a black shadow, his crimson bone crest on his wing seemed to shin as his large body mass over eclipsed the two smallest dragons of the pack. His molten red eyes glared coldly at them as one furious snap of his jaws allowed him to steal the cow from their of their weak grasp compared to his own strength. 

Viserion began to shrink away but the crimson dragon chased after Drogon without a single ounce of fear. Then there is the blue dragon she spent her days swimming and playing with her sisters and brothers. She has more of a light-spirited side compared to her ever diligent sister or her murderous sister.

By all rights, Rheagar should have left those dragon eggs for his son his firstborn son, not that brother not this fool. Aegon would be the one ruling, the one marrying the dragon queen and expecting twins. The thought of this Aemon forced rage into my heart and as the prince spoke badly about his trip north all I could feel is hate I could not abide this. 


	57. Visions Of Home

Jon POV 

Collapsing on the bed had to be the best feeling in the world, my back aches, my legs burn with pain and my head thumped something awful. The soft feather bed pushed against my skin gave me some relief from my long travels. 

The warmth of the room swirled around me shaking away the bone-deep cold that I had been feeling in the north but I missed it the coolness maybe we should just make the north the new capital. A small smirk began to pull at my lips as I pulled Dany close to my chest, she is still shocked and filled with fear. 

I wanted to have one good day before she asked to see the beast but no, it's hard to be merry and happy about being back when she is in shock. “There twins” It had to be a few moments before I looked down to dany her lids close but I could see her eyes moving just beneath the lids. 

Her soft supple pink lips pulled into a timid smile as she spoke in a low tone “After you left the maester checked out my pregnancy we are having twins.” A slight smile pulled at my lips I knew that I joked about it but I'm happy that we are having twins. 

I felt my own head start to nod off as a haziness filled me but still the warmth of my joy bubbles in my heart as I struggled to speak but only to find myself slipping into a vision of the north. 

_ Sansa pace in her solar panic gripping her as her messy auburn hair fell against her back, the yard which is usually lit up with work when I'm there is now silent and early. Not a single hammer rung no yells to watch where you're doing not even the barking of the dogs the whole place fell silent. “How many?”  _

_ I turn back to see her talking to Little Finger he leaned against the door frame his arms folded over his chest as he gave her a knowing smile. “How many people loyal to the Targaryen tried to overthrow you?”  _

_ My heart lurched into my stomach as I stared at Sansa hard blue eyes studied me as if she could really see me but I knew what she had to be looking at the fire behind me. The soft crackles and pops filled my ears as the heat filled me with a dull warmth.  _

_ “Another 13 the last of the Northmen that were working under you, and even as we speak the gates are barred and the wall is watched by the vale. The other northern lords are trying to take the class before Aemon comes back.”  _

_ Hate sparkled in his pale gray eyes as he glared at Sansa slowly she stopped pacing she sucked in a heavy breath. “The walls of this castle are built for a seige and thank this so call war with the dead the walls have been even more fortified. We have the stores filled with 3 years worth of corps and another 2 years of livestock and seeing as how all the cells are bursting with northern they can eat each other for all I care only the loyal men are going to get food from now own. They are going to need their strength for this siege, make sure that we have enough firewood.”  _

_ A hard and loud horn blew killing whatever silence had been in the air blasting over and over again. I knew they were trying to force her hand to make her come unraveled without a moment's rest.  _

_ But even Sansa isn't that much of an idiot “Find the man blowing that horn and lose an arrow in his throat but other than that there is to be no more interaction with them to make sure that all the entrance are bared I don't want them coming in here. Has there been any word from Jon?”  _

_ Her tone cautious and fancied almost scared as she looked out the window looking at the sky in dread, in the fear that I might be riding in on one of my daughters ready to burn her to the ground, but I wouldn't sacrifice Winterfell or the innocent people in there.  _

_ “No your grace from what I heard he had a meeting with the queen in the south but other than that nothing my spies are still in kings landing they will report back when they arrive and when they have left.”  _

_ That made me more than a little uneasy I didn't like that but what could I do a search for a spy that I don't know what he looks like or even if it is a he. Hate swirled in me for the man that lay before me his fading gray-green eyes and all-knowing smirk made me what to kill him. I might not have been sure on whether or not I should kill Sansa but one thing is a definite I would kill LittleFinger.  _

_ Slowly image started to fade until I could no longer see them fading and fading till finally, my eyes fluttered open.  _ I look around the cold dark room the moonlight streamed into the room as Dany stirred next to me. Her smooth creamy skin stared back at me as a soft baby bump began to terms. Her soft supple lips were pulled into a cute little pout as her soft silver curls covered part of her face. 

A soft knock shook her from her sleep as Missandei spoke in a gentle but still somewhat haunted voice. “My queen, my king the meeting is about to start when you are ready, please make your way to the war room.” I let out a slight grain as each of my muscles popped but my vision began to blur. 

I felt caged but I knew that it was Ghost who felt this way not me, I could taste the blood on his lips and smell the scent of fresh meat that loomed just beyond this wall. A pang of hunger ate away at him along with rage. Rage and murderous hate that he held for Sansa, he wanted to rip her to pieces.

His blood lust ran over me as I struggled to keep it under control but I couldn't close off the link it was like he refused to let me forget this feeling. Could he have sensed my doubt and resistance to kill Sansa. Is he trying to tell me that nothing but death would be a fitting punishment for her. 


	58. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last one for the day maybe lol I don't know I might upload one more.

Tyrion POV 

One by one they walked each of them more exhausted and hunted then the next the first to walk in is Missandei the poor girl her golden eyes filled it grief and sadness as her soft cinnamon curls started back at me. Her silk golden dress seems loose on her like she had grown gaunt in the few hours that we had all been separated. 

Next came in Lord Tarly his own blue eyes fade and his brows are furrowed like he had been thinking about something unpleasant. He had a haunted look in his eyes as he gave me a firm nod before taking his seat next to Varys. Who seemed to be even paler than when he has powder on his cheeks 

Whatever festive mood that we might have been in this morning seemed to be gone the moment that terrifying screech filled the air. Next came in Aegon his violet eyes faded as his hair fell loosely into his face somewhat hiding the black bag that hid under his eyes. Lord Congition stood behind him a perspective look on his face as he stared at each of us. 

Thunderous booms echoed in the air as I turn back to see the silver clouds turning a deep black as the air grew more humid and the wind began to whip up as the soft shrieks of the dragons filled the air. Aegon looked out the window but his eyes were flickering with green and yellow flames as he stared off into the distance. 

I had seen him and the other two Targaryen do it before but I never understood what it meant was that what Daenerys mean when she said waking the dragon. I didn't know but as I looked at Aegon the fire bergen to die down as he spoke in a low and husky voice.

“Rhgeal and the others are heading into the cave system hidden along the island like the dragons of old. For now they should be fine but the storm is coming and it's going to be a long one we were lucky to get ahead of it when we did but at the expense, if Rhgeal and Tessarion they are exhausted and both need time to hunt and eat, they will be grounded for a while.” 

I didn't like the sound of that the meeting is in a fortnight I looked over to Varys who nodded his head before speaking in a cautious voice he had better result then I did when it came to talking to Aegon maybe because Varys saved his life I don't know. 

“By a while how many days do you mean?” Aegon rolled his eyes as rolling thunder clapped and deep blue lighting whipped against the sky. 

Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan walk next both of them wearing armor black as the night with a shimmering red three-headed dragon printed in rubies. The painted black armor is a nice touch to show a united front. Billowing down their shoulder is a pure snow-white cape with silver trim with the snarling drive wolf of House Stark.

After they walked in their shoulder stiff and tired Ser Jorah more than Ser Barristan, Daenerys walk in first her tousle silver hair pulled back into a single braid her lilac eyes tried as she barely shook off the half-awake expression on her face. Then came in Jonn his tumbling black curls pulled into a not as he slapped Aegon on the shoulder gently before making his way over to the other head chair. All the while John seemed to be giving him a reproachful look. 

Aegon seemed at ease the moment that Jon slapped him I don't know what happened but it seemed to have brought them closer. Jon’s eyes darted at Aegon first before dropping in the chair. 

His own exhaustion showing a loud booming sound entered the room as the second round of thunder started to go off. Arching blue and the scent of ozone filled my nose as the black sky lit up for a few short moments. The waves churn at the loud crashing sound against the rocks filled my ears. 

The princes of Dorne came in after them and finally Ser Davos his own eyes turned towards his king before staining to his right at his side, a tense silence fell over us as Jon spoke in a cold tone.

“As you saw this morning the threat is real I'm not mad I'm not trying to force your hand but the war is coming to the wall protects us for now but there are ways to break down the wall and the most pressing one that we need to be worried about is the horn of winter.” 

With a sad shake of his head, a cold confused silence ran over each of us I who has read a thousand books never hear of such a horn. I looked over to her grace, her elegant features twisting into confusion as silver brows furrowed as Aegon snorted, “That's a myth I read about it in my books the Horn of winter as used by the original king beyond the wall. I heard that the red witch burned it at your castle.” 

Aegon's spoke so casually as he gave each of us a disappointed look like we should have known better. Jon only chuckles sadly at his brother as a tried sloppy smile pulled at his chapped lips. “Yes, and dragons, giants, dire wolves, children of the forest and the others were all legends too and how many of them have you seen.” 

Cocking his broke up Jon’s tone seemed more reps daily but still as a command as before only now he seemed to recognize Aegon as his elder brother and not some brat. “I haven't seen a giant or a child of the forest” 

All that earned him is a snort from Davao a sad smile formed on Jon’s face as he spoke in a chilled tone “Well then you are in for a treat when you see the giant Wun Wun sing but that is beside the point. The horn that Mance found is a fake, he had it in the hope that the wall would give him and let him and his people pass. She knew the horn was a fake the real one is hidden in the north and it's magical has the power to wake sleeping giants from ice and they will bring the wall down. What else do we know that is magical and made of ice.” 

His chilled tone forced shivers down my spine as an uneasy tension ran over him as he shook spoke in an apologetic but cautious voice. “Up until now I didn't know both of you and I wasn't sure how much I sure share but I'm sure that you have noticed it. My dragons are only 3 years old and I can ride them while your dragons are 6 and you only just started to mount them.” Slowly his tone washed over each of us as the fire blazed while the thunder boomed lighting up the room a shade of blue as if for extra effect. 

I watched Daenerys and Aegon alike share an unsure nodded as Jon stared at them as if we weren't even in the room. But none the less his words didn't unsettle us any less even if they were not directed at us.

“There something call lay lines they were taught to me by our great uncle Aemon. Magical lines of power that had once filled the whole land before the Andals came ruined it all but chopping down the heart tree. Now only the north remain well that and the isles of the face. The ground is rich in magic and it helps accelerate Dragons growth. The wall has more magic than all the heart tree combined and the girls could sense it just like they could sense the power in the gods wood, it was where they rested until they got too big. The fact is dragons are magical beings that can sense magical power the weight walkers have to be able to do the same. If they're out there looking for the horn while the bulk of their army rest at hardhome who knows how much time we have.” 

That haunting pause force terrified shivers down my spine as Jon let out a heavy breath and spoke again. “At the time I didn't believe it myself but it all came to me when they let us leave so easily Aegon they have magic weapons that can injure dragons but they didn't attack us any of us so that can only mean they have the horn. Even as we speak Gender is working to make dragonglass weapons and mass valyrian steel armor for my dragons I know that it's redundant because they will never stop growing it's only for the one fight they aren't as large or mighty as the boys. That being said we don't have time to play nice with Ceresi if after all that she has seen if she still refuses to allow for a cease-fire then we march northam with the army's united and 6 dragons that should do the trick or at least give us a fighting chance.” 

As he sunk into his chair the tension only seemed to grow stronger as the air becomes electrified. The queens tried lilac eyes were no wide awake as she turned to share a short look with Aegon as Lord Congestion stared at Jon. 

Aegon simply smiled, “We have some time then say the horn is hidden deep in the chilling sea it would take the time to get that thing out that would give our dragons time to get a boosted upgrade in the north and give us time to marshal all of our forces. Even without the Lannister army, we have dorne, the reach and soon the north along with Dany’s army. So you have one snake in Winterfell who cares, dragons eat snakes.” 

A small sense of ease washed over everyone as I took the lull in the conversion to speak in a cool tone catching up the missing party on our plan with Ceresi. “The meeting with Ceresi is in a fortnight from here it will take us a week to get to King's Landing, though it would be even less time for the dragons to get here. I think that it is best to show her our full strength she needs to know that there is no winning for her. Grey worm and the unsullied are already on their way to the capital as well as the Dothraki and the rest of us will head there as well once the storms end.” 

Jon let out a heavy sigh as he began to gingerly rubbed his temples like he had a headache coming on, the dangerous flames that flicker in his eyes made his gray gaze looked a deep violet as he spoke in a low tone. 

“Rhgeal and Tessarion are going to need at least a weeks rest, while Tessarion was born and raised to the north Rhgeal are not and the cold climate can slow him down if he isn't used to it. Not to mention they carried a lot of people on a long distance with only a few stops. If you want our full strength then only have 4 dragons there will make us look weak.” 

Jon’s tone commanding but true there is no way that we would be able to show everything that we got, my dear sister would see it as a weakness. “Alright well we will leave when the storm comes to an end and you can follow a few days after that” With a sharp, not everyone slowly left the room but I sat reflecting on the horrors that I have seen can we beat them? The dead and still have an army large enough to take on my sister and the rest of the realm afterward.


	59. Visiting The Prisoners

****

Cersei POV 

The dragon bitch, pretender, and bastard would be here soon and my mouth so dry with anticipation no matter how much wine I drank nothing could quench my thirst so instead I made my way down to the cells. 

The clinking of metal filled my ears as the thick metal bars of the cells stared back at me. 

The soft drips for the moist air filled my nose and ears as the cool air sat heavy in my lungs as I felt my heels drift to the first cell on the right side. My golden hair swaying side to side as I watched the broken man before me. 

His auburn hair no longer shiny and bright as it was once, his pale watery eyes stared back at me as they looked bloodshot red and filled with hate. Lunging in his bloodlust he slammed hard against the hard metal bars. His thin pale fingers covered with blood and grim as he reached for my throat but failed to reach. 

A smug smile pulled at my lips as his voice hoarse from a lack of use slammed against me like bricks. 

“You fucking bitch I'll kill you for what you did to my son.” His lips pulled back revealing his sharp white teeth. One hand gripping to the black steel bars while the other tried to get to me. Ser Gregor let out a grunt as the soft whimpers of his wife filled my ears. 

Her whimpers turned into pained sobs as I looked over to the cell next to lord Tully a girl with narrow hips and body stared back at me. Her sullen eyes and thick brown curls were mated and soiled silk dress nothing but tatters. A sneer formed on her face as she gave a look that could kill. 

I resisted the urge to laugh at her, I lost a son but my boy was a king, a hero there brat was nothing but a commoner. A sly grin formed on my face as I spoke in a smug and arrogant tone that drove them both mad as a beast. “When you outlive your usefulness you will be just as dead as that baby so don't worry too much about it.” 

Laughing at the pain and rage that filled both of their eyes, I started to make my way back down the hall to the cells to the left where my political prisoners the one that I might have to trade the for Myrcella but do I really want them to. 

Taking in a steady breath I felt my chest expand and my mind clear before stopping at the next cell this one held a man with pain in his eyes as thick ugly swollen joints stare at me. 

Each bright red and three times the size they should he sat in a collapsed heap on the floor, his legs outstretched but I could see the grimace of pain on his face. His square jaw was no way pleasing to the eyes. 

His flaccid brown curls stared at me as his cool brown eyes made it seem like he wasn't in the least enraged. But as the dead look in his eyes began to fade I noticed the hate burning in his eyes as he glared at me. 

His lips twisted into a look of hate and disgust as he spoke in a low cold tone “You took dorne but just like the dragons you won't hold onto it for long.” 

His triumph tone made me sick and for a moment I wanted to say that we shot that boys dragon down before he could get away safety but I'm sure that he wouldn't believe me. 

Instead, I gave him a playful shrugged of my shoulder as a devious smile pulled at my lips.“I might not keep it but I will kill everyone there before I let the dragons have it.”

I licked my lips at the thought of the amount of blood and death that would follow the wake of the ironborn when they left. A sly grin started to form on my face as I leaned back on my heels and spoke in a menacing and annoyed voice. “Enjoy your stay with us I'm sure that my daughter wasn't treated half as nicely” 

I meant there to be more fire at that moment but the Prince of Dorne snorted as he spoke in a hard and laughing voice. “You think that you are untouchable but you will learn that for everything you do there is going to be consequences one day you will find your children killed just like you family has been doing as you have been doing. You killed a baby you might not have put the knife to his throat but you passed the order. Which one of your children you think is going to die for that action which parents do you think is going to be holding a knife or bow.” 

Tension settled in the air along with this sense of rage as worry ate away at my mind. Doubt filled my heart as I glared at him and for a moment I felt it the worry and fear that never left me before Joffery died.

The anxiety that had a pool in my chest each time that they were away from me and I couldn't see their faces. Parental fear and wordy filled me for the first time in 6 years. “Before this is over you will die you all will burn.” 

My hands began to jerk violently as I wanted the man killed for even saying those words but i might need him. 

Swiftly I made my way to the next cell I looked at Lady Nym I want to give her to Ser Gregor or dice her up and feed her to the masses as I did to so many others. 

Maybe dip her in wildfire and see what happen any one of those might be a good idea. But I knew that dragon prince of hers would burn the red keep down the moment that it girl was no longer breathing and that filled me with fear and worry. 

Instead, I watched her legs pulled up to her chest as her chin rested on top of her knees caps as she glared at me hatefully. Her piercing brown eyes glare at me hard and cruel.

I'm sure that if she had one of her blades hidden on her she would kill me. But there she sat subdue and boiling in rage. Slowly her eyes shifted from me to the mountain her hate payable and suffocating as I glared at her. 

“When I get out of here I'm going to kill you and put your head on a spike and run it through all of Dorne and sun spear so they can see your rotting corpse and skull head. Then we will leave your body out in the sand letting the scorpions and spiders best in your corpse. I will reduce your house to dust with daggers, wipes and dragon fire of my love and when all is said and down I'll piss on your grave.” 

Hate and flames burned in her eyes as she turned her gaze to me and smiled wicked sweet smile betting any high born lady.

“You I think that I will give to my mien and then their horse before gouging out your lying tongue then your eyes before slicing off your figure and peeling nails off your toes and when you are begging for mercy I cut your heart out and see if it is truly as black as everyone says that it is.” 

With that same smile, I felt chills running down my spine as I watch her go about braiding her hair as if I'm not worth her time now that I'm no longer looking at her. My heart thumps in my chest and I no longer felt like looking like the last 2 prison cells instead I spun on my heels and started to make my way back up to my chambers. Jaime has to have finished his duty as a guard. 

Jaime POV 

The thunderous black ram slammed hard against the ground as men rushed to get back to their home and women began to pull in their clothes that they were hoping would dry. 

Panic seemed to fill the women's face as rain-drenched their once dry clothes. Thunder boomed in the stance as streaming blue lighting cracked against the sky. 

This is going to slow them down by a few days if they started to already make their way to the capital but knowing Tyrion they would make sure to wait till we were sweating in worry. 

I'm sure that Cersei even now is planning a way to kill the dragons when they come for this meeting. I wonder what proof they have brought these large claims of the dead marching on us is doubtful and I didn't know what to believe if we are being honest. 

But whatever it is it better be good it better make Ceresu rethink her claim to the throne the Targaryens would never let her live I know that. 

After all that she did after all we did, I don't think that she deserves the right to live but I hope that they would at least let Tommen have the rock and Myrcella come home. She would never last in Dorne the moment that Ceresi died and she is no longer needed. 

Doubt ate away at me would Tyrion let that happen she is a child she is innocent and the fact that she is maimed should be enough. A heavy sigh forces my shoulders to dip under the weight of my thoughts.

My chest started to cave in as I resisted the hugs to think about what my life would have been like if Rheagar had not died if he had married Ceresi would the revolt still have happened would he still have stolen away Lyanna Stark?

“Jaime” A tortured sigh left my lips as I turn back to look at Ceresi her emerald green eyes flickering with what might have been fear or doubt. But her eyes are the color of wildfire whenever she went to one of her fits. 

“Get into bed” Her commanding tone shook me from my scattered thoughts as I looked over to the mountain he stood at the door a hollow look in his dead cold beady eyes. 

Just the thought of him standing there in his black armor the stench of death and corpse wafting off for him is enough to turn even my seasoned stomach. “My love would you ask your pet to leave” 

If I'm going to have to sleep with her then the least she could do is make sure this thing isn't here to watch. I made sure my tone is equal parts of sweet and loving as a half-smirk pulled at my lips.

Just the sight of my false front made her smile as she turned back to give the mountain a look her body less rigid and ease with each passing moment. Can she not tell the difference between genuine love and me pretending.

As the mountain started to walk out of the room, I started to make my way to the bed. Thunder shook the tower as if to say good luck as she walked over to me I told my heart to hide my disgust for her as I do my duty as her lover. 

Bron POV 

The candle flickers in the darkness I ran a lazy hand along with the paper with a quill. " _ Dear golden cunt the day that you arrive I will smuggle the girls and the other prisoners out of the city and safe with the Dorne forces that are just outside the city gates. From there it will be your duty to get them safely to the young dragon. Also, thousands of casks of wildfire are being made even as we speak it looked like they are going to ship them out to the other 6 kingdoms the moment that you're out of sight. Prepare for the same trick that you did at the battle of the black water rush.”  _

Rolling up the scrolls as the thick black letter staring back at me I quickly rolled it up as I looked at the shadows dancing by the candlelight. 

Making my way over to a thick black iron cage that stares back at me. Cold beady black eyes stared at me as the soft black feathers were shimmering in the light. Slowly I rose from the chair sneaking a glance at the door the black bar kept it bolted so quickly I slid the letter into a black case so it wouldn't get wet

I whispered the words Dragonstone. I don't know if it would carry over the wind but I knew that there is no way that I was going to yell it. 

Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to get these girls out of the damned you all the guards noticing. With a sad shake of my head, I slowly began to make my way back to my leather-bound chair. 

Going to the dungeons too often would get me caught so I would just have to wait here until I'm sure that the eyes are directed at the arrival of the Targaryens and their armies. 

All it would take is a small moment to get them out if I could put them in some kind of supply create or dress them up as whores I could get them out and claim that they are from the brothel and I'm just returning them. 

But as dirty and covered in grime as they are it would take too much time to clean them. I could make them out to be bigger but if even a single guard tried to rape them would they kill the men….without a doubt. 

Heavy sigh seemed to be racking my body often ever since the deal with Tyrion. If I ask the kingslayer to help would he, Jaime has seen the kind of women that his sister is.

If he were to stay with her then he would die he knows it but he had to risk much just to get this meeting is he brave enough to leave her. 

He might be a battle-hardened warrior but he would never have the heart to fight off and even kill the women that mothered his children who he was brought into the world with. Well, only time would tell. 


	60. Meanwhile In The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of three and check out my newest story Northern Dragons, I'm going to update both stories each day so you don't have to worry about me being lazy and stop writing this one.

Bran 

Baren white land swirled around me as I looked to see the night king his icey blue skin and devilish smile sent chills down my spine. On either side of the night, king were 3 men each with varying weapons at their side their own place white ice blue skin forced me to shiver of fear through me threatening to eat away my resolve, but I'm the three-eyed raven I don't have feelings. 

Cold icy winds whipped at me so deep and cold that it for shivers down my spine as I watched a large ice-blue glacier sitting in the middle of a lake. The dark black water stared back at me as the soft gurgles of water filled my ears. Inside the clear white glacier sat a thick giant horn the size of a person staring back at me. 

The wooden has gold and silver glyphs write into it displaying the story of the first men and the others fighting. Shivers of panic ran down my spine as fear coiled tightly in my chest as I realized what this is, it's the horn of winter they are going to use the horn of winter to break down the wall just like Jon thought. I watched as mindless drones of the night king rush forward. 

The stink of flesh filled the air as rotting corpse ran or limp into the water only to sink deep into the water. Splashes erupted into the air as chilling winds ripped through the air causing ripples over the surface of the black water. The night king's devious look disappeared as for a moment I thought that I saw a twinge of annoyance flash before his face. 

His icey brows furrowed as his stare into the deep black pit with star blue eyes studying the water as the air grew cold chills me to the bone. He thumped his sword at the ground as soft screeches and crackles filled my ears. The winter winds begin to pick up and fear began to eat away at me it would take a few months for the entire lake to freeze and that is if we are lucky.

I slowly blinked my eyes to be met with the thick walls surrounding the god's woods. Even from here I could hear ghost snapped and snarling at the gates as his blood-red eyes stared at me angrily calling out to me.

But how could I open his gate when I'm a person myself, I never thought that Sansa would take it this far even now looking back to the prisoner here, my mind flashed to the moment that Arya came home and then escape it still shocked me to the core. 

_ A few months ago  _

Silver light shined down onto the earth as I watched the vale rushing out in their silver metal armor now coated in thick leather as Sansa walked amongst the men, with Ghost at her side cool liquid blood-red eyes shining in the light as he gave Sansa weary looks. I could see the mistrust in his eyes but even then I knew that he would never snap at her. Jon trained and bonded with him he knew that Jon wouldn't want to see her dead. 

But still, she had to know that one of these days Ghosts would turn on her, I could only watch with doubt as to each heavy breath I took forced my heart and chest to ache as I thought back to summer. 

I missed him sorely when I left the cave of the three-eyed ravens I never thought that I would lose Summer or feel again but as I crossed back over the wall something in me snapped back to life. 

Even now I felt pity for Sansa I knew that Jon Is Targaryen temper would out way his duty and honor as a stark. He and Sansa never got along and that is only going to make this all the worse. Even now her chin jutted out in defense as her pale blue eyes trained on me. Her auburn hair shifting gently as the wind whips at her pale skin. 

Ghost padded silently behind her as a man walked slightly in front of them with a bright red hunk of meat blood still dripping from the candy red meat. As Ghost licked his lips slowly pulling over his chops as his teeth gleam in the moonlight. I turn my gaze to the gods wood and something chilling and cold filled me. 

I did my best to call out to Ghost mind to warn him about the trap that he is being lured into but the hunger that ate away at him sent me into a tail spine don't tell me that she has been starving him for this moment. The vale knight threw the meat into the snow and all it took was one sharp nod from Sansa. I watched as Ghost rushed after the meat happily the hungry gleam in his eyes finally satisfied. 

His white tail flashing back and forth in a happy blur as he jumped into the god's woods his teeth sinking into the fresh meat and not a minute later the gates slammed shut and thick black iron links of chains shook in the wind.

Ghost whipped around in almost an instant as some of his hunger fell away from me allowing him to realize what just happened. In a mad lung, his thick and lean shoulder slammed hard against the gate. The attempt is the weak form who knows how many days of starvation. Pity echoed dependent in my chest as Sansa spoke in a cold voice. 

“Make sure that he is fed 3 times a day we might need to sick him on to the Northmen if it comes to that. Also, see to it that Bran is guarded 24/7 he was the one that helped my sister and her bastard lover escape no doubt they are heading to marshal the northern force against me isn't that right Brain” 

I had to resist the urge to laugh and smile as I spoke in a sullen and defeated tone as I made sure that my face didn't give away a thing. “Yes even as we speak they are heading to the Glovers for help in marshaling the forces against you the north remembers who their true king is.” I almost felt my voice quiver with joy as I kept my face blank. 

Really did she think that I would send them to the Glovers or any northern house for that matter, none of them can get over these walls? Thanks to Jon’s prudent planning they have enough livestock and crops outlast them through 3 years winter.

No the only one that could get over the wall is a dragon and Jon as 3 not including his aunt’s and brothers dragons. A sly grin started to form on my face as Sansa nodded her head as a cold smile formed on her face. 

“When Ramsay was lord of Winterfell no one make it over the walls and no one will now thanks to our cousin the walls are fortified and the food is bountiful. Take Lord Stark to his bedchambers” 

Sly and cruel his voice ate away at me as I glare coldly at her for a moment as my wheels started to slide through the snow I released for the second time that I'm a prisoner in my own home. 

_ Current time _

Something wet hit my cheek and at first, I thought that they might be tears of pity for Ghost and myself. But as I looked up to the sky I could the pure white snow falling softly to the ground. Soft snowfall here means wild winds and ice blizzard in the real north. It would be some time before the ice thickness enough to support all the weight of the dead but would we have enough time to get the mad Northen queen off of her throne. 

Shaking my head sadly I looked back over my shoulder to see my guard a tired expression on his face as his boring brown eyes stared at me with hate. While a crescent with a bird stared back at me the crest of House Arryn.

What were they doing following Little Finger after he kills their liege lady and is stealing the Vale from their liege lord Robert Aryn are they all fools or did they know that every word out of Little Fingers mouth is a lie. More likely they don't care who they serve as long as they got to live and enjoy a long summer a short winter. 

Disgust ate away at the frayed edges of my stomach as silently he wiped me around making his way back to the dining hall. “I would like to stay a bit longer” My tone blank as I hid my hate for him. But he simply snorted at me as he glared coldly at me before continuing his steady pace. 

“Well I don't since you have to have a guard on you at all times and you can't walk, you will do what you are told cripple” A pang of rage bit at me as I felt my teeth raking against my lower lip before as I bit down hard. 

So hard that I thought that I'm going to draw blood. But I said nothing, what is there to say? I am a cripple and Sansa knows me as the blank emotionless thing that came back from beyond the wall I had to keep up appearance for how long that I could. 

Inside the hall, we went as I looked to see Sansa smiling as her finger was intertwined with Little Finger a daring smile pulling at her lips as I resisted the urge to sneer at them both. They were sitting in father’s seat in Rob’s, in mine in Jon’s they didn't belong there. Disgust filled me as I glared at them with hate despite my best attempts to swallow my rage. 

Sansa didn't seem to notice me as that same adoring smile pulled at her honey-sweet lips as she whispered into Little Fingers ear and for a moment I couldn't remember if it was Little Finger playing Sansa or if it was the other way around even thinking about their wedding nearly 2 nights ago shocked me to the very core. It didn't sit right all he has done to our family and the moment that he asked for her hand she said yes, she is planning something and that forced worry and fear into my heart. Jon hurry home. 


	61. Shame Marriages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 3 for the day

Sansa POV 

Looking at him made me sick, but he thought that he could play me but what Ceresi said so many years ago has stuck with me. Tear truly isn't the only weapon that a woman has, the thought force a smile to pull at my lips as I notice Bran rolling into the room.

I'm older than Bran and Jon isn't even the son of Eddard Stark that makes Winterfell mind but they act as I should just give it up to a cripple or a dragon. A scoffed lowly under my breath as I turned to look at Little Finger. His faded gray-green eyes oily and sly as he placed a chaste kiss on my hand. It revolted me but this way I have the vale no matter if Little Finger dies or not. 

I played dumb smiling gently at him laughing at his dry and annoying jokes and ran my finger against smooth skin. A sly grin on his face as his eyes sparkled with what might have been real love but with a man like this you can never trust what you see in his eyes or the oily lies that spill from his lips.

But just like I need him to keep the Vale, he is going to need me to keep Winterfell and together with the reinforcement from Vale we will make all the lords bow before me. 

The warmth of the brazier crackled lighting the hall up in a golden light, I resisted the urge to smile a true smile one of trump Jon is far too honorable he would never use his dragon not with men loyal to him in Winterfell if he did that the rest of the north would be lost to him. 

Though I suppose that it doesn't matter if he will lose them soon when the reinforcement attack from the south we will attack from the north. A twinkle started to form in my eyes at the thought of the war for Winterfell coming.

My men were called the moment that Jon left soon we would hold Winterfell and the men of the north. Looking over to Bran he averted his eyes to his bowl of stew-like he couldn't bear the sight of me. 

I looked down at my own thick brown gravy stew with peas, small square chunks of dear meats and other vegetables thick and creamy broth slipped down my throat. Warming my chest and cullet as I smiled into my spoon.

This is where I belong and that isn't going to change so what if I have to sleep with little finger from time to time to keep what is mine by right then so bit it. Little finger looked drunk on happiness as I turn my attention to my original captor my red tresses tumble into my face and he couldn't help himself. Taking a gentle hand he brushed my curls behind my ears and held his hand against my cheek. 

The warmth of his own body bubbled against my cheek as I resisted the urge to rip away from the comfort. A sly grin pulled into a half-smirk as he pressed his thin chapped lips against my own. Swelling with bile and venom I relaxed my tense body as I leaned into the kiss. 

I could feel my gag reflex kicking in when he finally broke apart as loud bellows and excited whistle from the vale filled my ears forcing me to smile gently. With a polite nod, I rose from the dias and started to make my way down to the lower tables.

Something drew me to Bran who only gave me blank stares even after I locked away Ghost and told him that they would never take Winterfell I expected him to accept that reality. Instead, here he sat defiance blazing in his eye says he gave me a cold blank mask. 

I have been around liar since I was 12 if he thought this feeble attempt to hide his emotions would work on me then he is out of his mind. Gently sweeping my silver and gray gown behind me. I smoothed out my silk and woolen skirts as I dropped onto my bench a small smile forming on my face as I spoke in a sickly sweet voice. “Dear brother why do you look so sullen surely you are happy for me for our ancestral home returning to its rightful owner.” 

Smooth and cruel my smile pulled at my lips as Bran took in a large loud slurp of his stew before giving me a cold and daring look. One that said I no longer care to hide my emotions. A look of hate and disgust started to pull at his lips and a look of utter defiance formed on his face and hate burned in his brown eyes. 

“The night king has found the horn of winter please before Jon and his army reach us, stop this madness and help prepare for the great war there is no need to for this to be your end sister you,Arya, me we are the last children of Ned Stark I know father wouldn't want this path for you.” 

His pleading words sound half-hearted like he wanted me to die and face Job but he couldn't say that because he knew it would never work so he resorted to this instead. His furrowed brow thick and bushy stared back at me as his once clipped curls now wild. 

Thick furs line his soul and upper torso while his lower torso had a lined fur blanket. I co no longer abide this talk of the dead it's foolish and while Jon might have been brought back from the dead by some black magic that doesn't mean that the others are real. I spoke in a loud boisterous voice as I stood tall over Bran. “Tell me which one of you believes the tales that this foolish dragon king spoke. Of Horns of winter and the other coming to kill us all” 

My tone started out as cool but as men started to laugher a smile left my own lips as an amused tone slipped from my lips. I tossed a look to Bran who gave me this miserable and withering look. “Which one of your brave knights are going to let the fools just outside our gates who believe in such false and idiotic tales kill you in the coming battle.” 

Met by even more loud bellowing laughter I smile gently at them before turning to speak to Bran in the most patronizing voice that I could manage. “You see brother these are my men when the storms end and cool winds stop, when their hunger as settled deep into their bones and their warmth gone they will come to our side and together we will abuse the dragon king.” 

“Queen in the north” The loud cheer echoed against the hall the booming against my skull as a sly smile formed in my face as hate and pity started to well in Bran's eyes as well as rage but he said not a word as he glared at me. 

I'm sure that if he could still walk that he would have rushed out of this room before we ever got the chance to stop him and I'm sure that if he still had summer he would be a lot more powerful but his dire wolf is gone and so are his legs he is as useful as Rickon was the battle of the bastards. A soft meaning laugh left my lips as I return to the high dias where I belong. 


	62. Wait

Lyanna POV 

The queen in the north? Yeah right, nothing more than a fool if you asked me just the thought forced rage in my heart. I looked at all the hard men in front of me each one of them with a cold imposing presence but I didn't fear them. 

Lord Reeds cold moss green eyes were pointed up at the sky as the large pavilion built by lord manderly stared back at me. The cold night sky twirled around us whipping up the son that laid forgotten on the ground. While deep blue and white stars stared back at us the same color of the other eye.

Did these fools think that they would be able to survive the long night without the king without the dragonglass that he is bringing? Our crops our livestock all the ideas that have popped up since the battle of the bastard all of it is due to his grace. Did these fools really think that they would win against him? 

He has the whole north at his back and she has what 3,000 Vale men that know nothing about fighting in the north. When the cold set in and their fingers go numb when they can no longer feel their feat and fear ate away at their minds and spirit. At that moment the wolves of the north will descend on them ripping them to pieces.

Even from here I could hear the haunting growls and howls of Ghost the dire wolf of his grace. Pain and rage-filled his howls as they carried along with the wind much louder than the roars of the queen of the north. For a moment a sad smile formed on my face these fools would die screaming I would see to it.

“Ravens were sent from Lord Davos he claims that his grace is to be wed to the Targaryen queen and they are bringing back an army that the dead will be afraid of along with Aegon Targaryen the prince's first born son.” That shocked rammed into me as y eyes gravitate toward Winterfell lit up with the golden light that only fire could provide. Sansa is a cousin and she tried to take his throne. What would an elder brother who felt cheated do? 

I didn't let my shock or my thoughts show as I turned to look at Lord Reed his grey eyes cold as he studied the loud and boisterous Lord Glover. The man spoke in a less drunk and jolly manner then I was used to. 

“Lord Davos also says that they are healing the capital on their way north they found a dead man and are going to throw it at the feet at the boy king and mad queen. They are trying to create a cease-fire that way we don't have to worry about the south creeping on our ass as we fight the dead.” 

Even as he said the word Lord Manderly fat jiggling stomach erupted with a new fitt for bitter laughter. “The king will never return that Lannister woman would never honor that deal and would have them killed before they would leave the city. Without his dire wolf, he is dead” 

I glared pointedly at him as rage burned in my chest as he shrunk under the weight of my cold-hearted stare, I spoke in a low and rather annoyed tone. “Are you forgetting about Tyraxes, Miles and Tessarion they would burn that city to the ground and his grace would rise from the ashes unchanged.”

My tone was colder than the winter winds whipping at us, Lord Manderly lower his gaze to the ground as Lord Reed resisted the urge to smile while Lord Glover outright laughed. Lady Karstark and Lord Umber didn't say a word just glad to any longer be on the chopping block with the rest of them. 

The snow began to fall to the ground in light layers as some looked to the sky in the hope that one day we would see the king flying overhead. “Once his grace returns we must be prepared how are the men and our rations it would take them a few months to get from the capital to here and now with the bad weather picking up who knows how fast they are going to get.” 

Speaking in a cold and shrewd voice all the men snapped their heads up as Lord Reed spoke in a cool and commanding tone. “The men of the night watch even as we speak are on the way to provide their support to ours. The crops have reached the point where they can be harvested with all the farmers and men were sent to collect the crops from the gift, and all the lands in the surrounding area. All around we have enough food to last us 5 years of winter not including the livestock varies which each keep and tone but we are looking at a minimum of 1 year of livestock and a max of 3 years.” 

With a sharp nod, Lord Glover spoke in a chilled and moaning voice “The men are ready and even now we have enough wood to last us 1 year of siege and the same goes for rations. His grace should be back any moment and if what Lord Davos says is true then they are bringing back supplies and a large despotic of dragon glass for an army three times the one that we have. But the rest of the defenses must be shored up before the fight. But with the fool queen is wasting time and supplies.” 

Annyonce spiked through me if I could I would take her head and present it to the king when he gets back. “Well there is a new queen and if they hold true to northern custom they should be married in the god’s woods that cannot happen if the castle is taken by an idiot and a schemer”

Another rise of elements follow my voice as I let out a tired sigh “4 months we can last 4 months and I’ll have my men keeping an eye on the neck so we will know the moment that they start to move into the north, for now, we must wait” Waiting has never been my strong suit but here goes nothing.


	63. We Go To The Capital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one for the day since it is 8 pages long

Jon POV 

The scent of the morning due filled my nose as I watched Dany stalking back and forth muttering under her lips as she walks without fear among my children. Tyraxes had her head cocked to the side as the sun bore down on her scales baking her in heat forcing the air around her to shimmer. Tessarion started diligently at her like she was trying to figure out what she was saying. Meleys nuzzled her hand breaking her out her thoughts. 

With a surprised yelp Dany looked down at Meleys with soft purple eyes, she ran a gentle hand along her stomach. The girls had gotten a bit bigger but nowhere near the size of Dany's dragons though once they get back to the north they might grow big to be the size of Viserion. 

A soft smile pulled at Dany’s lips as she ran a tender hand along Meleys snout the soft navy and cobalt blue shimmering in the light as her soft ocean blue eyes were staring at me. Her head cocked to the side before turning back to Dany sniffing her stomach gently, her large elegant head poking against Danys body as she let out a few soft giggles. 

“Which one are you going to ride Tessarion is the largest but when it comes to imitating that would be Tyraxes” I looked over at Aegon his voice low and a small smile on his face as he turned to look at Dany. 

Running a tender hand along Meleys snout as Tyraxes decided she wanted attention. Craning her neck around Dany’s back she was closed off form Meleys. Soft chuckles left my lips as I spoke in a cool and joking tone. “Yes, she looked very furious that way I'm quaking in my boots just looking at her.” 

Soft hisses and purrs filled the air as Drogon roared from above as if to say that Dany was all his. Rhaegal let out a few roars as he is mighty green wings voted against the air as he started to descend on the large hill that the girls made their nest. Overlooking the beach the white sand looked back at me as Aegon's smile melted from his face as he looked to be turning away. 

With one foot pointed in the direction of Rhaegal he spoke to me in a cold voice, “I think that if they don't agree to this we should sick the dragon on the pit we could easily seize the army and the city, honor didn't help your brother or father no offense and our father didn't have any not after what he did to our family. Do you really think that we should just leave them there without the feeling of our rage.” His purple eyes turn black as his head dipped with silent rage. 

Shock gripped me but i knew that he is right if they say no to trust them but I didn't want their army she wouldn't give it sure she would promise but I knew that to be a lie. All I want is a cease-fire I don't care what they do they won't win. “Your too noble Jon and if you don't keep that in check then you might not see your children growing up. ” 

His saddened tone force me to frown as he started to rise on his dragon this time he spoke in a more booming tone. “I'll tell you what I won't be leaving that capital without Nym” Putting his heel to Rhaegal side and gently pat to his neck I wanted Rhaegal flash me bronze eyes before taking off to the sky. 

Not even a moment after he left Drogon dropped to the ground with a mighty thud, the bright blue sky starred bank at me as I looked up, there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Which is good after a week's worth of storms it's about time that we have a good day. Looking over to Drogon I smiled gently as I started to walk over to him. His once overbearing presence seemed commonplace to me. Scales of black and red met my eyes as his long neck stare back at me. 

His molten red eyes slit as he turned to look at his mother for a moment I did the same, her soft smiles and shining eyes filled my heart with love and joy as she ran her finger along Tessarion’s scale. Muttering shocked words as the sun hit her scales just right so that she is shimmering. 

I thought that I might stop breathing as I watched Dany’s dazzling smile starting to form on her face. After a minute though the smile drops as she started to make her way over to me and Drogon. 

Patting his neck gently he dipped his large head back to me the size of a supply carriage and growing his cool eyes studied me as I spoke in an easy tone my high valyrian spilling from my lips. “Protect her” They were only two words but they felt like the weight of the world as he gave me a frim blocky nod. 

That put me at ease as Dany warped a gentle hand around my waist and grinned me lighting my heart as she spoke in a gentle and loving tone. “I will see you there my love” With a sharp nod, she made her way onto Drogon with one last fleeting kiss she left leaving me alone in my thoughts.

I rode Tessarion to Dorne and the north, Tyraxes to Valyria and Meleys back so who should I choose now? I watch each of them as I tough about Aegon's words. Walking over to Tyraxes I patted her gently scratching under her chin before, hot scale pulsing beneath my hand as I rose onto her back. With a hard flap of her wings, we rose into the air Kings landing here we come. 

Tyrion POV 

I walked along the cobblestone roads the high hot sun hung over me as the clear sky loomed over me. Men dressed in Lannister red and gold extracted us from the docks and up the hill to the dragon pits we went. 

The streets were clear for our arrival but I could see hungry eyes staring at us but they weren’t hungry for food no they were hungry for something else vengeance. But was that hate and greed directed towards us or my fool of a sister?

It didn't take long for us to get out of the city and up to the dragonpit. Ser Jorah, Missandei, Varys, and lady Arya walked at my side. The stark girl's eyes were cold and murders as she glared at each man in red and gold leather with hate so real and tangible that it scared me. The hound walked with the cart thought he didn't look the least bit pleased about it thought the prince didn't give him much of a choice. 

As we drew closer to the dragon pit the faded brown and white stone started to crumble turning into white whips and grains of sand. Missandei looked at the pits in utter confusion her wide golden eyes were filling to the brim with confusion when she could no longer take it. "Why did they build it?" She asked in a cool tone but I could still see the confusion in her eyes.

"Dragons don't understand the difference between what is theirs and what isn't," Ser Jorah informed, "land, livestock, children. Letting them roam free around the city was a problem." I couldn't help the bitter laughter that left my lips as I looked over to Missandei her eyes now filled with a new kind of confusion.

"I imagine it was a sad joke at the end, an entire arena for a few sickly creatures no smaller than dogs." As we began to approach an intersection more men in the leather of red and gold started to make their appearance. 

"Welcome, my lords," Bronn announced and it forces a sly smile on my face as he gestured down the road. Bron and I fell into the same pace behind the others as I spoke in a low chilling voice. “Lady Nym and her sister?” I looked over to Bron his blue eyes spark as he spoke in an even lower tone. “Aye and much more I'll try to get out as many of them as I can but they moved the dornish prince one minute he was there the next minute he isn't.”

That doesn't sound good don't tell me that my sister madness got the best of her and she killed the prince he was a hostage that she could have used against the Dornish instead she might have killed him. A shiver ran down my spine as I nodded my head numbly and at that moment Bron ran off with Pod following after him in the guise that they were having a drink. 

Finally, I managed to make it through the entrance of the pit my legs cramping and aching already. In the center was a wooden platform were seat but not nearly enough room for all of us. Sitting in the middle sheet was first my sister her golden curls shimmering in the light as she wore a hideous crown on her head.

A tight black dress that reached to her lower legs with silver trim, to her right sat Tommen a golden crown in the shape of stag horns staring back at me. He looked subdued and weak but when he saw me his eyes began to widen in shock as his green eyes pleaded with me.

Jaime wasn't any better he gave me a sad look one that said this is all your fault and for a moment I feared that it was a trap but after a moment I took a deep breath, this would be fine, they wouldn't dare try to attack us without armies at their gates. None the less there is a tension in the air as we made our way to our pavilion. Tension only grew worse as I noted Euron greyjoy about to speak oh goody. 

Bron POV 

The stench of mold filled my nose as the soft dripping of the water slipped between the cracks of the rock as the soft ground and whisper of the prisoners filled my ears. The usual guard halls were emptied as I turn to look at the black iron bars. The first cell that I came to the filled with a broken and disheveled man. His faded auburn curls stared back at me as his faded blue eyes the color of the trident stared back at me. 

Slowly I stalked over to the cell the soft jingling of keys filled the air as I look at the rigid grooves of the key. The man looked up at me pale skin shimmering with layers of sweat, confusion filled his eyes as I spoke in a low voice. “The dragon king and queen are who I work for stay silent and you will be out of here and able to exact your revenge.” 

Those were the only words that need to be said rage and purpose-filled him as he gave me a sharp nod I flung his cell door open with a simple twist of my keys. I looked across his cage to where I knew the Prince of Dorne once was. 

“What happened to her prince” My voice carried over the air in a hushed whisper as the river Lord looked over to me and then back to the empty cell that held nothing but rats and darkness now. “The queen had him taken I don't know where to, no one does” 

That didn't help ease the worry that had been eating away at me since this morning when I snuck down here. Tyrion really isn't going to like this but there is nothing that I can do. 

Swiftly I moved over to the next cell unlocking his wife door as she rushed to his side in almost an instant. Tucking her head into his shoulder tears for her lost babe filled the air as pain echoed deep in her chest. Her eyes are hidden from me but I knew that they had to be brimming with tears and it forces guilt and pain to ache in my heart.

To lose a babe from natural causes is one thing but to lose that babe to a sword to the throat and have to watch it is another thing. While I do feel bad for them we didn't have time for this. 

I left them in the darkness, knowing that they would follow when they were done, the cool air brushed against my skin as I felt my heart thundering in my chest. I knew that Pod stood at the exit waiting for me. 

Rushing to the next set of cells I could see Lady Nym her cold eyes staring at me with newfound hate and rage I knew that if I didn't explain the situation then she would lunge at me and try to kill me. Quickly I told her what I had agreed to with Tyrion and how her prince was waiting for her so we had no time for this but she seemed to seeth even more in her own rage like this is some elaborate lie.

It wasn't until the Tullys joined me, both of them seething in their own rage and hope for vengeance. As if seeing the out of their cage is more proof then my own words she spoke in an impatient voice. “Well, what are you waiting for getting me out of here.” 

Her tone snapping and harsh as she gave me a dirty glare, her piercing eyes poke holes in me. Shudders ran down my spine as I quickly went about my work releasing the rest of the prisoners. I hope they can keep them busy.

Tyrion POV 

Arya boiled in rage as she gripped tightly to her dagger. Her knuckles a bone-white as tension and her blood lust filled the air. I met Cersei's gaze but her eyes no longer shimmered like emeralds instead they are the color of wildfire. "Where are they?" 

I shifted to look at the sky but saw nothing but white fluffy clouds. When I turned back to look at Cersei. I noticed tommen squirming in his seat. Like he couldn't wait to see a dragon.

"They'll be here shortly. The tension persisted in long sullen silences as I turned to give Arya a cautious look. She looked close to leaping at my sister, but that stopped when the sounds of the dragons screeching filled the air.

Above the Dragonpit, might roar each distinct filled the air. First came Viserion his crimes scales mixed with white and gold glinting in the morning sun. He gave each of us a bored stare before flying off.

Common seems enamored by the sight but it didn't stop there. Iridescent scales of deep blues shine in the light. Meleys roared a thick husky roar. Her ocean-blue eyes studied my sister with hate. 

Watching Ceresi for a moment I think that I saw wonder in her eyes. Soft gasps from her men erupted. Then came in Tessarion and even I had to hold my breath. Her stunning beauty forced all the air out of my lungs.

Shining like diamonds in the light her silver, white, and gray horns, spikes and scales shined. Looks of awe-filled all their faces even the queen's men. I have heard of their beauty but I never went near them unless I had to.

Then came Rhaegal jade scales glinting in the light as a silver-haired boy sat at his back, silver hair whipping from the air that his dragon created with mighty wings. His violet eyes burning with hate and rage which was mirrored in Regals. Rhaegal landed onto the ground the grumbling walls shook. Rhaegal roared out to all of them as he slowly climbed down to the dirt ground. Black teeth started back at us green and yellow flames danced at the back of his throat picking up on the rage that his rider felt. 

Aegon gracefully lowered himself from Rhaegal before he spread his wings and took back into the air, dust clouds rising from the power of his wings. Aegon moved quickly to his seat a slight twinge of rage formed in his glare. A sneer pulled at his lips he looked he might do something foolish but then Drogon came in. 

Thick black mighty wings cracked against the sky as he let out a fierce razor the ground shook and hated brand in his molten eyes. Slowly he prowled down from his spots on the crumbling walls. Steady and easy as if he knew that the queen held a prince or princess in her womb. 

She too slid down his wing with ease while his head was curled around her to make sure that she was balanced as she got off of his back. With a tender part of his snout, he took to the sky dust bowling around his black and crimson wings while he and his brothers took off Tessarion and Meleys were perched upon the walls. Cold blue and silver eyes watching each of us ready to roast us.

The sight put the queen and dragon prince at ease but I could see the way that Euron shifted as he looked at Tessarion she had burned some of his fleets so I'm sure that he is still burning with rage form that. 

Jaime shivered as he looked at Rhaegal and Drogon flying way off into the distnace.No doubt thinking the battle of the gold road. Now, all we waited for is Jon, the queen stalked gracefully over to her seat as I spoke in a low voice. “His grace?” 

The queen said nothing instead calling code at my sister hated flaring in her usually soft and determined lilac eyes. Rage overtook her as Drogon roared in the distance and black flames burned in her eyes. But Aegon who seemed just as angry but not lost in his rage spoke. “Tyraxes is smaller so her wings aren't as large give it a minute.” 

Even as he said that a bright crimson red dragon burst through the air her slit ruby red eyes burning with hate and venom. Slamming hard on the ground, true she wasn't the size of Drogon or Rhaegal but she still towered over us. Her presence imposing and threatening as tension grew the air. Releasing a loud earth-shattering roar she sprawled over to the pavilion. Terrified gasps filled the air as Ceresi leaned back in her chair. 

Some of the man in gold and leather gripped their swords but Tyraxes whipped her head at them and roared so loud that they dropped their swords in shock. Hated burned within her as she let out a few short bursts of crimson red flames to make sure that everyone knew she would burn them before harm came to her father. 

Jon sat on her back a smug grin on his face as Tyraxes untucked her iridescent wing, her heavily plated body stared back at me and while she was smaller than her new brothers and her sisters. Her scales were thick and her deception is a lot more price, she looked like she is made for battle. 

With one last daring look at all of his grace enemies, she took off to the sky as he strolled over to us. Placing a calming hand on the queen's waist he stared coldly at the queen. Hisurned a dangerous violent as rainbow flames filled his eyes. Colors of red, silver and blue, while his dragons hissed low under their breath as Tyraxes took to sitting on the wall behind our pavilion. With those shocking events, we all took our time to sit. 

After a few moments of silence, I rose from my seat as the eyes of the entire pavilion looked at me. Tommen gave me a gentle stare and a small smile but he seems terrified to look at as if his mother might slap him for it. Instead, he turned his gaze to look at the three dragons lining the walls. 

For a moment I let my eyes flicker there as well, would Jon have this whole pavilion burned if they didn't agree. A tendril of sweat dripped down my back as the tension in the air grew thicker. Here goes nothing, I did my speech and for a moment I thought that it was working until Cersei said something that I knew would spark controversy. “Peace with would-be usurpers” Insulted Aegon snapped up while Dany looked away as Jon sucked in a cold breath. 

“Oh I don't see silver hair or violet eyes, I don't seem a three-headed dragon banner streaming behind you. I don't see dragons following your orders I see a Lannister whore that is just upset my father didn't love her. The throne your boy-king sits on belong to the Targaryen family the only uspers I see are you and your bastard.” 

Aegon’s lips curled in disgust as Tommen shrunk from his pointed words and Cersei stood up in outrage but a thunderous roar from Tyraxes put her back in her place. Though if you ask me the fear that filled her eyes shouldn't be for the red dragon but the silver. 

Diligent and cold Tessarions eyes studied each of us with mundane annoyance waiting only for the word form Jon to kill us all. Taking in a thick and heavy breath Jon spoke in high valyrian him and Aegon shared heated stares before finally, Aegon sat down though he wasn't happy about it. 

Again I tried to speak reason to talk about the dead that was coming but she only gave me a mocking grin. What could I say that would change her mind nothing but the proof that they brought back maybe that would help. I turned back to see the hound walking up the steps 

When he reached the center of the platform, he dropped a thick wooden crack with heavy black iron bars. Slowly he began to undo the metal until the last thick heavy metal rod dropped to the ground. Fear flashed in his eyes for a moment as he quickly backed a few steps away.

Everyone remained silent and cool as the air grew fired, I noted Jon, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan gripping their swords as green and yellow flames burned in Aegon's eyes ready to call for Rhaegal the moment that the shit hit the fan.

Then in a flash, Sandor kicked the crate over and without warning the undead soldier rapidly crawled out and screeched as loud as it could. The stench of death sat heavy in the air as his twilight blue eyes scared even me, baring deep into my soul as I shudder as if this was the first time that I had seen him. 

Ser Jorah moved to her grace side, Lord Jon moved to Aegon and Ser Barrstian to his grace side, the Targaryens didn't seem to be affected in the least. His grace looks on with hate while her grace places a gentle hand on her stomach as she looked on with a mix of emotions. Aegon looks bored like he was in a hurry to get his Nym back and nothing else matters.

Tommen jerked back in his chair, resisting the urge to screech out in horror as horror flared in Ceresi eyes as she gripped her stomach with one hand and dug her finger into the chair arm with the other. 

The creature ran as fast as it could at Cersei. Though sadly before it could reach her Sandor pulled onto a chain forcing it to fly backwards. Though now with a new target the cold dead beast sprinted to Sandor.

Just before it reached him, the Hound drew his sword a bit of panic and hate flaring in his eyes as with a powerful killing blow, he separated the soldier's body from its legs. What would kill a normal man didn't stop this beast as his legs jerked back and forth while he tried to crawl to Sandor. With another off-handed slash, the creature decaying arm went flying. 

Tyraxes roared in a rage that was taken up by her sister, I'm sure that these creatures must have uncovered them as much as it scared the rest of us. Qyburn got out of his seat with intrigue in his eyes, picking up its hand, the fingers continued to move. He observed it for a moment before finally, his grace rose from his seat giving it a once over before taking the hand form Qyburn.

Davos had got up from his seat as well to his grace, Jon took the torch as Ser Davos lit it with the flint. Bright orange flames began to dance along with the torch as Jon spoke in a cold and informative voice. "We can destroy them by burning them." 

Jon held the hand in the flames terrible speeches filled the air as he held the hand the tortured screeches force man to cringe. But Jon held onto the hand even as the skin metal away and the flames flicker against his hand he made sure to show Ceresi the magic that protected him before dropping the hand to the ground. 

"We can also us dragonglass." he drew his dragonglass dagger and held it up for all to see the deep shiny black blade stared back at me as he knelt down and stabbed the white in the chest. Finally, he pulled his valyrian sword from its hilt and spoke in a booming voice.

" We can use Valyrian Steel, if we don't win this fight, then that is the fate of every person in the world." He sheathed Longclaw, as he spoke in a low menacing voice one of cold and dark hate his eyes flickered with flames. 

He turned to Tommen and spoke in a cold tone, "There is only one war that matters, the Great War, and it is here, whether we win the war that comes after or you do, the survivors will have to fight the dead without our dragons, our weapons and our knowledge do you really thinking that you will win?"

His words haunting and harsh and I could see the way that Tommen squirmed under Job but it was Ceresi that understood the silent threat, Jon wasn't asking them for a cease-fire he was all but threatening them. 

Cersei only looked mystified, “They have the horn of winter if not they are searching for it and once they have it they will wake giants of ice and they will bring the wall down, and if they do beat the north they will have 6 undead dragons, giants and our armies do you think you can win?” 

Again his voice cool and impassive brimmed with underlying threat and that wasn't the stark part of him but the Targaryen. With those sharp and cutting words, Jon moved back to his wife and looked at me with a sly smirk on his face. Tommen's eyes were filled with fear while hate-filled Cersei I doubt anyone dares threatened her even if they didn't come out right with the threat. 

A tense silence ran over the pit as they gave Jon shocked looks, Jaime stared at me as if to say this is some serious shit you got us into. I could only nod at him before turning my gaze to the dragons. 

The queen's dragons were off hunting not worried about their mother safety maybe because they knew Jon is here to the projector but Jon’s dragons knew better. He died at Castle black because of people that he trusted killed him. They would never trust humans that were not Targaryens or trusted allies to Jon ever again. 

After a long silence, Ceres spoke in a guarded tone one that I could hear a hint of doubt in, but something strange happens her hands began to shake and she had to ball them up into fists to get them to stop. That is new and if what Bron told me is right her descent into madness has only gotten worse. 

"Let's say I refuse to this cease-fire then what” No I felt panic creeping in me as I hear Rhaegal raspy roar filled the air as Aegon let out a clipped laugh. “Don't agree and I'll burn you alive right now my brother won't do it but I have no problem with it. I don't like you and I would gladly see you raped, tortured, beaten bloody, I’d make you watch as your son died and your lover for a brother too. But burning the lot of you will suit me just fine. 

Aegon rose from his seat stalking over to Ceresi as loud clapping flaps of wings filled the air. With a mighty bellowing roar shaking the ground and forcing the winds to rise. Rhaegal snapped at Cersei from the air, his bronze eyes burning with hate. I watched fear flash in her eyes as her men were frozen in fear to stop him. “Well, what shall it be death now or later?” 

With shocking gasps and breathless words she spoke in an almost terrified tone, “You will have your cease-fire Targaryen brat and when this is over I'll make sure the mountain smashes your head in this time for good.” 

Cold and venous her voice forced a laugh out of Aegon’s mouth as Rheagal let out a furious roar “Not too smart to threaten me with my dragon right here.” With a heavy sigh my chest cave in as I dropped in my seat. Rhaegal dropped onto the guardian and Aegon quickly climbed him and then they were both in the air. 

Exhausted confused I watched as he hovered over the ground ready to send streams of fire at the queen at any moment. Slowly she left the dragon pit with the rest of us sighing in relief she might give us the cease-fire but her armies won't be marching. At least I got that much.


	64. What Comes Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of three and I know the last cannon scene seems pointless but I put it in only to sway Jaime to the side of the north and to help the prisoners escape unnoticed but from this point on its back to the original storyline I created   
Also, the battle for Winterfell is the next chapter Jons going to be fucking shit up lol

Nym POV 

The soft clinks of the military camp around me put me at ease but not so much as the jade and black dragons flying overhead. They both landed on the ground their might roars shook the ground more then there landing did. 

Even from here I could see the rage burning in Aegon's violet eyes as my heart quickened as my feet rushed forward. My heart pounded faster, so hard against my chest that I thought my heart my leap out. My legs ache and my body hurt something fierce, but after bathing in the river and putting on fresh clothes I’m ready to see him. 

The warm air whipped up my hair as I ran, Aegon didn't notice me until my face as buried deep in his chest. The scent of metal and smoke filled my nose an intoxicating scent that I always wanted to breathe in. Rhaegal let out a victory screech as he rested his head as Aegon's feet. 

My heart warmed and my mind grew easy as I felt his fingers running gently through my soft locks while the other hand wrapped firmly around my waist. It felt like bliss and heaven but one that had to be ruined by the sound of a man clearing his throat. 

As I turn back there was Lord Congition his fiery red beard stared at me as his cold blue eyes stared at me with disgust and hate. I didn't know what I might have done to offend but I'm sure a dagger to the heart would offend him just as much if not more. I glared coldly at him as he spoke in a polite and reserved manner. 

“My prince the hands of the queen and king are waiting in the command tent along with your aunt and the other lords of the Reach, and Dorne.” I watched Aegon take in s heavy breath as he nodded his head and spoke in a low tone one that is clearly annoyed. “Very well, Nym join me?”

His voice tender and filled with love as he turned to look at me, it forced my heart to quicken and my face to turn a beat red. I don't know if the embarrassment is for the fact that I'm acting like some foolish girl and not like the warrior my father raised me to be. Or if it was from all the love in his voice and the fact that a man that clearly hates me is watching me. 

Wrapping my arm around his and turning back to give Rhaegal tender eyes we made out way through the camp. There is tension in the air that I didn't understand. We have camped out along the king's road another thing that I didn't understand. I was under the impression that Bron was taking me north or south. But since we came to this camp it's been a few hours. 

The unsullied are stilling marching their way to the camp but the Dothraki got here around the same time that the Aegon and the queen got here. Confusion ate away at me as we made our way into a large looming black and red tent. 

As I made my way into the room I looked over to see Tyrion a depressed look on his face as he looked at the map of the north. Along with the kings, roads are a cluster of moon crest with birds on them. I instantly knew them as the arms of House Arryn. A shudder ran down my spine is the Lannister trying to block us? 

Another man that I didn't know well but knew as the lord hand of the king stood beside him a hand on his chin as his worried gray-green eyes were located to three dragon pieces making their way to Winterfell. While one of the queen’s hands is pressed firmly on her pregnant belly. 

The lord of the Reach Randall Tarly stood still as stone his eyes drawn to the map as his sword heartsbane sat on his back as he glared. My cousin Arianne looked intently at the map as well before her head snapped up at the sound of our arrival. 

Before I even know was going on she slammed into me as her arms tightened around my neck as I felt her wet hot tears streaming down her face and onto my shoulder. I held her close as guilted filled in me. How could I tell her that her father wasn't rescued that he is missing?

Though it was like I didn't need to say the words because with one throat-clearing form Grey Worm we all snapped to attention. The roar of both the camp and the dragon began to fade as Tyrion spoke in an exasperated voice. 

“His grace has headed north before all of us he means to take back Winterfell we are to ride with his men and Ser Davos to Winterfell. Our scouts found a large portion of men moving through the realm as of late. 3,000 men from the Vale are only a few miles out from the north my guess is that their plane is to catch the king's men unaware while the rest of the Vale greets them from the north.” 

I don't understand if they are a battle shouldn't Aegon and the queen be there as well, I felt a confused frown pulling at my face as Ser Davos spoke in a more firm voice. “The north isn't exactly a welcoming bunch and they don't like outsiders the king thought it best that only he goes and he also thought that it would be a waste of an entire army we need our numbers for the dead as you say these are all too real. We are going to break camp and head there no doubt you all need to be aware of the situation. By the time that we get to Winterfell, it will be a rush to get prepared. So now is the only time that we can truly talk, we are heading there on horseback and with any luck should make it there in a few moons turn with the weather it's hard to get an accurate times but if the roads are clear it might not take us as long that is it for now get ready we move out in a few hours.” 

With a sharp and final nod I turned to Aegon he gave me a sad frown and he placed a gentle kiss on my temple as if to reassure himself rather than me. I'm sure that he had to be worried about his brother. 

Guilt ate away at me here I am happy to be free to be here with him and he and my cousin and so many others like that poor Tully Lord are facing a loss or potential loss and it doesn't just stop here but with the coming wars.

“Prince Aegon may I speak with you?” The Griffin Roost lord’s voice cracked against my nerves as I looked to see Aegon nodding his head numbly with one last chaste kiss to the cheek he was gone leaving me utterly alone and confused. 

Aegon POV 

I don't know what his problem is but as of late he has been angry with me and anyone that goes near me. I didn't know what I did but I'm glad that we are about to get it out into the open. With a sad shake of my head, I turn over to see Viserion flying high in the sky among the clouds not a care in the world. 

He didn't seem the least bit saddened by the fact that he has no rider my guess he prefers it that way. But at this moment when the tension is so thick and heavy in the air that you can cut it with a blade.

I didn't think that he would go for a pleasure flight. I could only shake my head Viserion the carefree kid in the bunch but still no he isn't as free-spirited as Meleys, will she be alright in battle?

A shudder ran down my back and a spike of fear filled my heart brother please be alright I just got started getting used to you I don't think that I could handle losing you. “Why are you letting that mongrel take your throne?” The angry and almost roaring voice of Jon was drowned out by the sound of the rushing of water. 

I looked over to see a thick lack of rushing water standing light gray rocks, darkening its color while Jon glared at me. His blue eyes lit up with fury that matched with a bright red beard. I didn't know what to say to that as angry raised in my throat as I tried to swallow the bile that filled my mouth with a bitter taste. 

“All my life you told me that I had to be the king I never once thought that maybe I didn't want to be king but that it was just something that I had to do. Then Aemon came along and told me that I needed to find my reason for being kind rather than because I was told it is my birthright.

No wonder Viserys went made you people kept telling him that it was his birthright pushing him more and more until he snapped I won't snap Jon. I love Nym I love to begin Rhaegals partner and I'll be lord of Dragonstone I'm happy with that I don't need to be king and honestly, I don't want it.”

Jon only grew grim and annoyed as he all but yelled in my face. “You are his firstborn son a true Targaryen, not that mutt, he is a Stark he didn't have the balls to burn those people you did what does that sound like to you if not a Stark pretending to be a Targaryen.” 

I sucked in a heavy breath as I pinched the bridge of my nose he claimed to have loved my father but is Aemon, not his son as much as I am?

“Look Jon he might not have to silver hair or the violet eyes but he is my father’s son and if you love him as you say you did you wouldn't be trying to plot to put me on the throne I don't deserve it because your right I would kill innocent people to get Nym back to protect my family that might not make me a monster but it doesn't make me a good person either. We are heading to the north in a few hours, things are going to be tense as we prepare for not only the long night but the battle for Westeros and the civil war in the north. I will hear no more of this the next time you speak of putting me on a throne I will put you in irons wasting your death for treason.” 

I gave his dismissive shake of my head before making my way out of the forest and back to camp. My mind spine and confusion welled in me why would he act this way now, why not, in the beginning, did he hope that I would want the throne that I would enact a dance of dragons just to get it. I don't want a dance of dragons I want my brother safe I want to meet my nieces or my nephews I don't want any more family deaths so please Join if you can hear me be safe. 


	65. The Battle For Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day the next is a Sansa POV chapter

Jon POV  
The cold whipping wind slammed against my skin as a mighty whipping of Meleys wings filled my ears. The outrage roars for Tyraxes filled my ears as her voice slammed hard into my mind. “How come you riding Meleys into battle, when I'm better” Her voice almost seemed to be pouting as a small smile pulled at my lips.

The sun slammed at my back as Tessarion snapped at Tyraxes as her voice drifted into my mind in a cold and irritated. “This is not the time Tyraxes” I chuckled again but the sense of levity left the air as I noticed the marching men below me. 3,000 vale men getting ready to attack the north.

Even from here I could see them the silver and grey banners of house stark and the black and red of house Targaryen the sight shocked me. I thought that maybe the north would be enraged for me lying to them but not so much so that they would have abandoned me. The air grew still and charged.

The hot sun didn't shake away the hate I felt as the cold air filled my lungs with purpose clearing out my mind as I gripped tighter to Meleys scales. I could hear the loud orders being spat out in the Vale camp as they were getting ready for battle.

While the silence of an early morning filled the northern camp though the sound of bells told me that the north is coming alive. Many pulled their armor on quickly as a haze filtered over their eyes and face.

Panic gripped some of the young boys while the older and more seasoned warrior stalked through the camp with intent and purpose and not fear. Pulling back on Meleys spikes we hovered in mid-air over the vale camp. I could see their armored men moving into position gleaming silver metal building.

The soft blue and white banner stream rippling in the wind, have they no sense they are fighting for a girl that has no chance of whing even if they did catch the camp unawares and 6,000 thousand men attacked from either side. Even if and I say if they got the Northmen on their side which let's face it would ever happen. How do they plan to stop my girls?

Spending only a few days in the north helped them grow each wild and ready for a fight after sitting on an island board out of their minds for months. I knew that I needed to handle this quickly before the gate to Winterfell opened and the camp is attacked from two sides. Leaning forward, Meleys darted out they are with her sisters plunging in after us.

My heart proudly widely as I felt more alive at this moment then I had even in the real north, air whipped in my ears drowning out the screams but the vibration in my chest told me that I had been speaking. “DRACARYS” Those were the only word that needs to be spoken even a winter winds whipped at me but I felt no chill.

Not as Meleys body began to heat up burning and pulsing with power as I looked over to see thick streams of red and silver fire darting through the air. Meleys own ocean blue flames burned the ground to ashes. The snow melted as the scent of burning hair and flesh filled my nose. The familiar as the scent of urine and shit filled the air.

Skin black and cared stared back at me as Tyraxes dropped to the ground with a thunderous shake. Ripping tearing the screaming men for the ground and gobbling them up as fear and panic gripped them. Tessarion unleashed barrages of silver and white flames as smoke dance along with my vision.

I only knew what I was on the guard when Meleys roar so thick and husky shook the ground beneath us. Her thick spiked blue tail lashed and slammed into men as they tried to flee. Impale on the spaces they scream as crimson flames dance in the air. Blood tainted Meleys tailed as dozens of corpses were stuck on her spike but that didn't dull the sharpness of her spikes.

Her tail snapped widely as her head darted down to the ground picking up men and burning them as they flipped in the air, blue flames burned them forcing their bodies to implodes from the power.

Crimson red fell from the sky drenching me in blood rain as falling body parts fell from the sky. Striking both me and the men that ran away in terror. Even as screeches of death and pain lingered in the air my voice boomed over it all.

“I am Aemon Targaryen of house Targaryen and Stark and I sentence you to death there will be no mercy. Tessarion, Tyraxes burned the camp until it's nothing but ashes Meleys come we should check out the rest of the battle.”

My voice forced some men to freeze as while others tried to run away but they had to know that Dragonfire travel it didn't matter how far they ran. With a dark chuckle, I felt Meleys take off to the sky as did her sisters. But as we started to fly away I was blasted with the heat of their flames.

Silver and red collided in breathtaking colors the soundtrack of war played sweetly in my ear. The fools will get no mercy and when this child Robert Arryn or Henry the heir think of doing something so foolish again they will think of his day in fear.

Meleys rushed forth flying at a speed faster than I thought possible, I looked back at her tail to see dead escaped face frozen in horror. Blood seeping down their faces as their blackened skin or pale clammy white skin greeted me.

Their body whipping in the wind but they refused to let go of her tail I would have to deal with that later. Shaking my head sadly I turn to look at the camp of the north they were getting ready as fast as they could. The Winterfell doors haven't opened yet but I'm sure they will have no choice but to stand and fight or get on their knees and die anyway.

Even from here I could see Lady Lyanna as fierce as my mother, she shouted orders in boiled leather with a thick black cloak. In either hand were daggers longer than her arms, the letter grips a deep brown and the pommel were two snarling bears. The metal ripples a light golden brown color and I knew that it had to be valyrian steel, a gift from Gendry?

As I wheeled Meleys around to do a double-check of the camp, and I noticed Tormund bellowing with excitement as he clutched a thenns ax in his other hand slapped Gendry on the back laughing and whooping as a dazzling smile pulled as his lisp. His eyes were turned to me as he waved as if to say what took you so long? Gendry has a sheepish look on his face as he hefted his war hammer ready for a battle.

He must have gotten here just in time to provide a few weapons I am sure that to the lords were equipped with Valyrian steel or even some of the best fighters. That filled me with relief as I turned to look at Winterfell.

Rage still filled me but no so much that I'm a fool to burn the castle down. Sam is in there Ghost, and all those innocents, I would free them and Bran as well. By the time that I'm done with Sansa, she will wish that I was her brother.

I sat there in the air circling the camp to give the men resolved when Tyraxes and Tessarion started to make their way over to me. Off in the distance, black smoke rose high in the sky blocking out the sun as the scent of death drifted along with the wind.

I could see the silver and red flames dying down as they licked the ground, I could only smile at the sight of my daughter's work. The north would cheer and be Vale would cower in fear, as if they had heard my words I could hear the soft grains of the doors.

The wood stared back at me as it slowly began to open, I knew that the men clumped up on the other side. Hell, I could use a large armor clump up them waiting on the other side but that wasn't nearly 3,000 of them. Did they split up?

Mighty horns from the Vale the same ones from the battle of the bastard answered that question for me. To the east I could see a thousand men rushing and from the west, I could see the other missing 1,000 men rushing. That would have been a good plan if they were receiving support from the south.

“Meleys we are taking the north, Tyraxes take the east, Tessarion the west, be careful of the north men,” I spoke in a powerful and rich voice that boomed over the cheers and shouts, as they rushed off to follow my orders Meleys began to dive. Content to no longer have to fly in circles she rushed out the air. Her wings cracked against the sky like thunder as her furious roars drawing out the horns of the vale.

Though for all their worth they didn't run at the sight of Meleys, not like their so-called brother in arms did they hold their ground as a flurry of blue flames slammed into them and scratching the ground.

Through the blue flames, I could see metal armor turning a bright red hot as it turned into a silver liquid. Burning the limbs of the vale knight as they screeched in terror, grasping the air like they were trying to grab their next breath.

Many others dropped to the ground in a panicked attempt to beat out the blue fire that ate away at the skin turning them a deep black as they rolled around in mud and snow. But the flames continue to eat away at their skin till there was nothing but muscle, then nerves then blood and bone until even that turn to ash in the cold winter winds.

The mighty and light roar of Tessarion’s filled the air as I turned to see the ground aflame as silver fires encircled the vale men the only way out is to run to the fire. Some struggled to survive but the fire and smoke-choked them.

Others made a mad dash through the silver flames only to find death waiting for them. Tessarion sat on the other side the flames gobbling down anyone that would dare run out of her flames. Her lisp sizzled with the blood of her enemies as flesh and bones hung from her lips.

The men to the west fair no better those that made it passed Tyraxes only ended up on the spears and swords of the north men. The clash of metal filled the air as they were trapped between steel and flames. Tyraxes crimson flames burned the ground and forest pines alike as black smoke choked what was left of the morning light.

The now open gates stare back at me as I looked over to the camp and battlefield men lay dead or dying the fire slowly began to die down as the winter winds began to bat at them. The north was cleaning up what was left of the vale knights.

Many yielded but they would still die sword though the throat and blades to the heart greeted them. The fight put me at ease but not by much not when my so-called cousin sat in a seat that by all rights never belong to her. “Meleys land at the gates.”

My voice smooth but commanding as my heart began to slow to the point that it almost didn't seem to beat as I pulled LongClaw form its seeth the ripples of Valyrian steel grew in the light as I felt the ground coming in closer. I would cut down any that reminded.

Quickly I slide down Meleys wings before rushing off into the courtyard of Winterfell some of my Northmen following after me. Meleys took back to the sky her shadow enclosing e as she flew overhead ready to assist at any moment. The cold air slammed at my back as if the old gods were pushing me forward.

Snarls of rage and hungry befall me as I notice the thick walls that encompassed the gods wood that right Ghost they must have been starving him for this battle. The thought made sick. Turning to my left I noticed it is Lord Glover staring at me with piercing eyes awaiting orders.  
“Route out all the vale knight and begin the them to the courtyard and find Littlefinger and Sansa put them in shackles along with the vales and once this battle is over they are to be printed to me at the cliff where my dragons nest all the Lords and ladies of the north are to be there as well.”  
Even as I spoke the words I turned over to see Lord Glover giving me a shape nod before I rushed over to the god's woods. My boots slap against the soft earth as the snow crunched beneath my botos. My heart thundered in my chest as bloodlust overtook me as I got closer and closer to the gods wood.  
Ghost’s rage, hungry and bloodlust washed or me in crashing waves but also a sense of love and ease that I knew had to come from sensing my presence. It had been so long since I had truly seen Ghost and now that the distance is gone that same dull ache that resided in my chest is gone.

With a small smile, I noticed Ghost’s blood-red eyes staring me his body lean and muscular but the hungry gleam in his eyes told me that he hadn't eaten in a few days. What is she, Ramsay? Was she really going to feed me to my own dire wolf?

Rising Longclaw over my head the Valyrian steel cut through the lock with eas the heavy chain and iron padlock dropped to the ground. Ghost sprung with new life tackling em to the ground as he licked my face happily. LongClaw clattered out of my hand as his sandpaper tongue attacked my face.

Then Ghost was just gone, rolling onto my side I quickly grabbed LongClaw confuse way Ghost had left but then I noticed his teeth stained red as he ripped through the flesh of Vale knight’s chest.

The knight had been stripped of his armor in nothing but his small clothes and he wasn't the only one 20 more Vale Knights greeted me. Slow rising with all my dignity I looked at each of them hate burning in my eyes I watched Lord Umber and three of his men pushing sword points at the knight's back.

Little Ned Umber bowed before me taking to one knee while his man stood still but nodded me to in respect. With a shape nod, I turn back to Ghost as he ripped chunks of flesh from this man's body image flashed in my mind. This man locks him away in the god's woods, while flashes of red meat and cold winter winds biting into my fur coat filled my mind to the point that I thought I might collapse.

“Take them as I requested and take Ghost to the great hall and give him as much meat as 4 men can carry and do it quickly.” I gave them sharp orders and as they followed them I made my way to the Winterfell cells.

I knew that Sansa wouldn't leave and even if she tried the girls would see her from the air and tell me. I reach the dark and dank freezing cells as shudders ripped through me. While frozen black bars started back at me.

Some of the first cells that I came to had men as cold as ice and as pale as snow, their eyes once alive with life now dead and lifeless. Their bodies so think that you could see their bones, the sight filled me with rage as well as force a sharp constant ache to form in my chest.

The soft slapping of my boots filled the empty air as the sleek ice began to melt away at my feet. It felt like I'm taking on the attributes of my dragons as I noticed how easily and how well I could see in the dark, I knew the right was foolish but the thought haunted me. Each cell I passed it was more of the same men emaciated and starved, their skin as cold as ice and for a moment I fear that Sam and Bran might be with the dead.

However, as I got to the last cell I noticed a large man huddle up as misty breath left his chatter blue lips. His skin pale and ice formed along with his hair and heavy beard. His thick black cloak seemed to be hiding a few more people.

I stared at him in utter shock he might have a lot more hair but that is him that is the Sam. I stared in shock not even knowing how to procs what I was seeing as Gilly popped her head form the clock and then little Sam and I froze as if I had been in the cells that whole time, but my white-hot anger chased away my cold as I sliced through the frozen bars with valyrian steel.

The clatter of the bars brought three sets of eyes on me as little Sam rushed forward with wide blue eyes, “Uncle Jon” It warmed my heart to hear his voice so high pitched and happy but I wish the same could be said for Sam and Gilly. Little Sam rushed to my side I lifted him with ease trying to share my ever-present warmth.

After that, it was a flash of your grace and lords bowing as we made out way to the great hall. Now here I sat with Ghost is ripping apart smoked meat in the corner. While Sam, Gilly and Little Sam are at vincent stew with freshly baked bread. The heath boom with heat allowing me up and froing me to sweat.

The rest of the prisoner was dead or dying, the only prednisone allows to be about the castle were the cooks, kennel master, and smiths. Everyone else that didn't have a purpose or was too much of a threat force in those cells or starved.

Even as we speak their body are being sent back to their homes for burial or if they didn't have homes are being built pyres. All of it made me stick to my stomach and as I turned to same he spoke in a cold voice as his wide brown eyes studied me

“Sansa first locked me away from trying to tell you what was truly going on how the whole North was against her not with her. But then shortly after your sister and Gendry spaced more people started to rebel.”

“Gilly and Sammy didn't do anything wrong but she locked them down here anyway and then when the siege started she decided that only the men loyal to her would get food. Jon, she left us there to freeze without food or warmth without so much as a few cloaks. Stark men Jon, she let them all die while she and her new husband feasted on duck, lamb, cow and anything that was left in the stores.”

She is a fool if she thought marrying Little Finger would guarantee her a north, did she really think that I'm so honored that I wouldn't use my dragons.

She was at the battle of the bastard she knew that I knew that we needed those men for the great war and I burned them anyway did she think that she is special. Disgust rolled in me and as I opened my mouth to apologize to Sam for all the pain and turmoil my so-called cousin put him through the door slammed open as Lady Lyanna walked in. Bowing once in respect she spoke in a cold tone.

“We have found Lady Stark and LittleFinger they were hiding in the crypts, and we have also found Lord Stark he is awaiting you with all the other lords.” With a sharp nod, I rose from my seat and looked down at Sam and Gilly before tuning to little Sam’s head.

“Stay here I truly am sorry for all that you have suffered at my cousin's hands I will make sure that you and the men that died because of her get justice.” With those sharp and warm words I started to make my way to my girls it's time for Sansa to get what she deserves and her and her new husband.


	66. Death Sentences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for the day  
Tell me you think blow my inbox up with comments lol

Sansa POV 

The ice-cold wind whipped at my bare skin my cloak stripped from me as the black smoke blocked out the sun the only warmth that might have been proved to me. While cold Iron beat deep into my skin threatening to turn my gentle white skin a deep red. 

The northerns forced me and about 30 vale knight up the hill while Litter Finger stumbled up the steep inclined. Like the men he was stripped to nothing but his small clothes, my own small clothes relieved too much skin the cold winter winds bit at me. 

Surely Jon wouldn't kill me, Rob killed our cousin Lord Karstark and his men left him surely they would do the same when it came to me. My heart thundered with false hope as madness gripped my mind.

My legs ache from the climb up the hill turning to jelly while some of the knights were bold and stoned face as they walked up the hill their chin jutted out while others were sniveling begging for mercy from the Mormont men forcing us up the hill. 

I knew that there would be no mercy for them they were foreigners in northern land they would be killed but me I'm the daughter of Ned Stark they couldn’t just kill me. I now hold the fingers and the vale surely they would keep me alive or the men would never follow Jon. 

The frigid wind was chase away with an intense rush of heat as we finally made it to the top of the hill. Standing off to the side on the chard grass were the northern lords, unspoken rage glinting in their eyes. 

Bran is among them wrapped heavily in furs as he gave a look of hate and rage, but it was Jon that forces the real terror into my heart. I sat frozen my legs buckling as fear filled me as I notice the large looming beast. They had grown larger in the months that they were away Jon had his back turned to me but he is standing next to Meleys. 

Her blue ocean eyes filing with depth as she turned to snap at me black smoke and blue flames dancing along her lips as the air grew warm around her. While Jon seemed more concerned with Meleys tail I could see what he's pulling something off of her as the scent of death clung tightly to the air. 

It wasn't until Jon tossed one of those objects up in the air that I noticed what it was a decapitated head frozen in fear. Wide eyes staring back at me as burnt hair whipped in the wind forcing me to turn to Tyraxes. She burned the head in crimson flames before snatching it out of the air. Her proud ruby red eyes slit and dangerous as she turns to me in rage. 

Blood dripped down her scale as steam billowed off of her body as the blood and skin began to sizzle as her victims were burned from her body. She crouched down low prowling over to me as Jon made no attempt to stop her. No his eyes were focused on peeling for the heads and limbs from the fallen knights. 

I felt white-hot tears streaming down my face as Tyreaxes let out a bellowing roar opening her mouth as wide as it could go. Her pretense white teeth stained red as crunched up and split bones and flesh from the dead filled her mouth. Hundreds of teeth stare at me as red flames tickled the back of her neck. Was this what the seven hells were like? 

Finally, after a few bone-chilling minutes, Tyraxes moved back to her spot. Tessarion flew high in the sky her wings crack against the air like thunder as her silver eyes diligent and cold stared at me. Her large wings grew even larger, spanning the whole cliff as she glared at me. 

Her legs kicked at the air and her tail swished back as forth, finally, Jon looked up from Meleys making his way over to Tyraxes. Running a gentle hand along her chin as she lowered her large and slim head to his side. Standing before us with Tessarion to his back and Tyraxes to his right, Meleys rested her head at his feet. 

Jon spoke in a cold proud voice I knew that he meant to kill us all but now I'm sure is going to vary. Surely not me though. Watching the sky for a moment my eyes drifted to Jon his eyes were no longer gray but a deep violet as flames of red, silver, and blue flickered in them, now that is new. 

“Yes, I am Aemon Targaryen of both house Stark and Targaryen. I keep this from the northern lords, from you Sansa and for good reason. I thought that the north might be turned between the two sides as it had been before the battle of the bastard. I had hoped that I could keep you in the dark until the fight with the dead was over. After that, I had every intention of letting you decide if I was worthy of following. But you took that choice for me and now a lot of innocent people are dead. You sent 60 people to those cells without food, water, or warmth. Another 60 were kept as slaves to work Winterfell, the only remnants of the Vale forces stand before you these 30 odd knights and the two of you.” 

Point and cold his voice lashed at me as Tessarion let out a bellowing roar that shook the earth and made the winds rise. Tyraxes was content with Jon scratching just beneath her chin, I'm sure that the moment that he pulled his hand away flames would great my men but not me never me. Turing his cold glare to the Lords and Ladies of the north he spoke in a cold tone “If any of you would like to object to me punishing these tractors speak now” 

I tend to Bran with hope in my eyes but he gave me a cold brown stare one that said I told you so. Shaking from the cold that hid deep into my bones Jon let out another sharp nod before speaking to the knights of the Vale.

“You southerners had no right to these lands or the right to torture, belittled, or beat my people. Your brothers in arm were breakfast for my dragons and fodder for my men. Some fought valiantly while others ran like cowards. Much like all of you who refused to take part, Lord Glover grabbed Lord and Lady Baelish and move them to the side.” 

His commanding tone to put me at ease as though I wanted to scream that I'm a Stark and I will always be a Stark that Winterfell is my home and he had no right to take it from me but I knew that is as much as a death sentence as anything else. 

So I stayed, watching on as the stone arms of Glover and his men pulled me to my feet before dropping me to the ground. Hard and cold it laid beneath me as I looked up from the ground to see Ghost looking at me. 

His blood-red eyes ready for another snack as he licked his chops, right before his fangs sank deep into my face-ripping apart of cheeks but he went no further. Shock filled me as throbbing pain attacked my senses and my vision began to blur. Is this Jon’s punishment. 

Ugly is better than dead, I turned to look at Jon as I peaked through blurry vision that seemed to be clearing up but his eyes were on the 30 men in front of him. Each of them throwing themselves at Jons get only to get snapped at by Meleys. Some wet their small clothes while others screamed in terror. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks as Jon spoke in a cold commanding voice. “I, Aemon Targaryen otherwise known as Jon Snow of House Targaryen and House Stark sentence you to death for the crimes of treason and murder.” 

Jon didn't give them a second thought, it felt like the world has been standing still as if in slow motion Jon’s arms dropped from Tyraxes chin and fierce roars along with crimson flames darted passed Jons shoulder, not hurting him in the least. 

The crimson flame tickled his flesh as the smell of death began to fill the air, I glared at Jon in shock. The men were reduced to a pile of ashes but it didn't stop there, he turned to me and little finger hates flaring in his eyes. 

“Littler Finger for the crimes of treason I sentence you to death….” His words were not even finished when Little Finger spoke in a quick tone, “I demand trial by combat” I glared at him with wide eyes did he really think that he could win. 

Jon, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit brother as one of his men threw little fingers a short sword that he gripped happily as he glares at Ion in pure defense. “Will you fight me yourself or will you have a champion fight for you?” 

A silk and dangerous grin formed on Jon’s face as he shrugged his shoulder before turning back to Tessarion her wings beating against the sky as he spoke in a cool town, “These are the lands belonging to house stark you betrayed house stark, you had assassin come after my brother, you betrayed my father, and tried to lock my sister in one of those cells. Locking away good men who has down no wrong. My champion is Tessarion, she bears the colors of House Stark so she is perfect, she is the embodiment of house stark. Calm, fierce, diligent, and strong, Tessarion come” 

His tone silk and teasing as some of the men bellowed with laughter I think that I might have even seen a smile on Lady Lyanna's face. Little Finger seemed to be frightened now my guess he didn't expect to die by a dragon's hand. His legs shook as Tyraxes a Meleys took to the sky to get out of their sister’s way. Tessarion landed gracefully onto the hill with such tender grace that I thought was only possible if it was a Ghost. The cold force my the trickles of blood on my face to freeze as the baron cold force my pain to be numbed. 

Little Finger moved forward getting into a crouching position as he slashed upward with his sword, hoping to slay the beast and win his freedom. But the sword merely bounces off her underbelly as sparks erupted into the air. 

Jon sat with a blank face watching on with neither joy nor hate but the men laugh as they placed bets on how long that he would last. There is no love lost for Little Finger but would they act that way when it was my turn. Little Finger frantic sliced downward in the hope of cutting off her foot With a slight flap of her wings Tessarion dances over the ground right out of his way. 

In a flash of silver, it was all down with, with a sickening crunch, Tessarion’s jaws slammed down over his head. I felt my stomach toil as I resisted the urge to puke as the site of Little Figure emptied his bowels. Her claws dug into his lower half until she ripped him apart with brute force until his orange blurred form his body in a red showed. 

Hate began to flicker in Jon’s cold dead game as he turned to look at me, “You locked away your own men, let the north abuse and torture those that didn't listen to them, you tired to have our sister captured and locked away our brother. You took my throne and then dare tell me that I am a traitor, my blood doesn't define me my action do so tell me, cousin, what should I do with you.” 

Frantically I rushed to get my words out but they only served to anger Jon. “Jon we are brother and sister father wouldn't wish this for either of us look to Rob he killed kin and he died for it.”

A bitter laugh echoed against the air as he spoke in a cold grave tone one that told me he was not swayed. “So now we are siblings, funny when the battle of the Bastard first happen you stood in the gods wood and lied. 

You have been playing me and scheming behind my back ever since then, you are not a child but a grown woman. Bran will have me believe that you are being used, Arya would have me kill you quickly and be down with it but you deserve to suffer what all that you have done to others. 

You didn't expect to die here on this hill and you were wrong to think such a thing. You expect that my honor would forbid me from using my children to burn your army you were wrong once more and you are wrong now. You will suffer before you die” 

Nodding his head I noticed one of the men had a hungry look in his eyes as he picked me up from the ground as rage burned in his eyes. He looked familiar to me as a gaunt look filled his eyes. I couldn't remember why he looks so familiar but he is staring at me as he knew me. 

“This is Ser Arnold his wife and son were among the people that you left in the cell to die, they froze to death and were starved. You will get one meal a week and you will be stripped snake left in the cells with nothing but a thin black to warm you. You left them in those cells for what 3 months that is how long it is going to take my wife to get here. If you survive until then, then you will be excuted, enjoy your hell cousin it's one of your own making.” 

Screams left my lips as my heart turned to explode from fear, I was hoping that my shrill screams would make some of the men take pity on me but instead there was greed in their eyes as they ripped off my small clothes. 

Some touched me with thick grubby fingers as the words of the queen filled my panicked mind. _ After a war, a man needs a woman. "_No! Any man that lays a hand on her will be gilded she might be a lying bitch but I will never abide the rape of any women." His billowing voice put me at ease but i was still being left to freeze so how is this any better death is death.


	67. Worlds Colliding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have classes all day so this is just a short chapter I'm going to try and put up three tomorrow

Daenerys POV 

The snow fell softly on my hair melting easily as I looked to my right to see Aegon a small smile tugging as his usually frowning lips as he stared up at the gray sky in wonder. Even though he had been north of the wall he stared at the sky as if he had never seen so much snow before. I couldn’t help the chuckle that left my lips as the people of the north stare at me with mixed feelings.

To my left sat Arya her gray eyes cold and piercing started right back at each of the people as if to say that they better not be giving her dirty looks. I could only smile gently at her as she bumped my arm gently and spoke. “Don't worry about it Daenerys they will get to know you, Jon is of the north and so are my nephews it will be fine.” 

I laughed gently at her tone, a soft smile pulling at her own lips as excitement burned in her eyes. I look down at my own stomach any day now I would be giving birth but would it be before the dead got here. I have trouble mounting my horse how could I mount Drogon. 

If I give birth before then how could I possibly be a good mother if I leave them with a wet nurse while I fought the dead what if they break inside and there is no one to protect them. This indecision and fear have been eating away at me for weeks now and I didn't know what to do. What would Jon want me to do? I could understand him so well at times and there were other times when I barely knew what he was thinking. 

It drove me mad but I love him all the same and I know that the dead are real so would it be right to simply ignore the fight and stay with my children but would it be fair to leave Drogon without a rider to leave my sons undefended. 

“Dany stop worrying that everything will work out if need be Rheagal and I can fight alongside Jon, the maester has told you all this worry isn’t good for the babies.” Aegon’s patronizing voice force for a light smile on my lips as I turned to him. He is the only one that I could trust with my doubts, I have grown to know Arya quite well and we have traded stories. But I don't know if there is something about blood family that makes a difference. 

His soft violet eyes force me to smile gently as I looked over to Nym she looked up at the sky with the same wonder as Aegon. The two had been together since they had returned from the capital. Her sister would gag and make disgusted looks on her face that they would both ignore like they never saw her. 

It did put me at ease to know that he no longer held a grudge against Aemon for marrying me it was one of my biggest worries when we got engaged and if it wasn't for Nym I'm sure that it would be a large problem. Taking in a deep breath I looked up to the sky as well I could see Dragons mighty black and crimson wings cracking against the sky as Rhaegal and Viserion followed suit. I felt my own breath escaped my lips when my eyes landed on Winterfell.

Thick mighty gray walls stared back at me, black spikes that I knew to be dragon glass were pressed on top of the walls as well as on the walls itself so that they couldn't climb the walls as they did in HardHome. A thick black trench was dug and thick wooden poles are shoved hard into the ground with black edges that had to be dragonglass. 

Men trained in the yard as make shifted barracks were set up all around the outside walls, mighty screeches greeted me and these were Jon’s dragons. I watched Tessarion burst through the sky her silver, white, and gray wings shone in the light. She looked wild and strong larger than I had seen her three months ago, she looked to be as large as Viserion but she had more of a slim head. 

Next came Meleys she barrelled happily into Rhaegal forcing them both to spiral through the air, Rheagal was much larger than Meleys but she was the same size as Viserion. Rheagal let out a burst of annoying green and bronze flames while Drogon looked for Tyraxes who is nowhere to be seen. It forces worried in my heart as I watched the gate slowly opened for our arrival.

Bran POV 

I watched him walking through the haunted forest thick black trunks stared at me as he watched the horn be dragged by a few of the undead foot soldiers. The golden-brown horn burned with power as the night king ran a huge hand along the glyphs. 

I'm sure that night king couldn't wait to blow the horn as he made his way to castle black, every step they took every time that the horn creek or groan I wanted to scream break! 

“What have you seen?” I looked over to see Jon as the vision of the haunted forest slipped from my mind. Jon had been leaning into the side of Tyraxes exhaustion written clearly on his face as he leaned further into her shoulder. Her silt ruby eyes were cold and murderous as she stared at me. 

Every time that I tried to enter her mind intense hate and spiraling madness great me. I could feel myself losing my touch on sanity each time as my body began to heat up. But Jon warged into their minds as easily as he does Ghost. 

At times it frustrates me but I knew that it had more to do with the Targaryen blood flowing in his veins. Even now as he lounged on Tyraxes as if she were nothing more than a chair or bench.

“He marches on Castle black even as we speak and he had the horn he is going to blow it and everyone at the will die.” My tone grim and grave as I turned to look at Jon he gave me a sharp and cold nod before he looked to the sky. Might roar ripped through the air as a burst of green flames erupted into my line of sight. 

Meleys the blue dragon slammed hard into a jade green dragon as Jon let out a sad chuckle. “Still doesn't know her own strength, come that must be Dany and Egg” Slowly and happily he rose from the ground but I could see the tried black circles under his eyes as he began to push me. Hid body is rigid as I shifted my gaze back to Winterfell for only a moment before turning back to my brother's tired form. 

“It's been three months she has survived albeit barely” I watched the way that Jon’s grey eyes flashed violet with annoyance as he looked down at me. His black curls falling gently on his face as he formed heavily at me. “I ging to let Tyraxes have her you know that” I felt a twinge of pity fill me but not for Sansa but for Jon who actually believes the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

He could have had her flay and then kill if he wants her to suffer, he could have had her rape if he wanted her to suffer. Instead, he kept her in a dark cell with nothing but a small cloak to keep her warm and one meal a week. It had been 3 months since then you would think that he would have killed her long ago. 

Plenty of men have demanded her death for they lose children and wives that had done no wrong. For their own enslavement in the kitchens, kennels, stables and he would say that we will wait for the rest of the household to get here before making a decision. He might have changed but he would never kill Sansa.

Taking in a heavy and sad breath I watch the gates coming closer. Tyraxes roared at our back as she took to the sky. Recently she wouldn't leave Jon’s side he took to sleeping outside with his dragons. That is when he wasn't working non stop to shore up defenses when I told him that I found the horn of winter he never stopped working. 

He helped dig the pit in front of the walls he helped put the spikes on the wall and on the top of the wall. Hells if he could forge daggers and weapons he would be in that forge with Gendry. Gendry who was able to make a total of 100 blades give or take, 20 dagger and beside his Warhammer he has always made a few more of those and some axes as well. 

Jon plans to give one to each of the noble families that fight for him as well as the foreign lords and the best warriors. He doesn't want them to think that they are going to fight and die for him and they don't get so much as a thank you gift.

The other northern lords put up a fuss but they didn't press the issue not with Tyraxes at his back prowling. She had been furious lastly I didn't know why but Jon claimed that it was because of Sansa that it made Tyraxes uneasy to know that someone that wanted jon dead is still alive. 

Even now as we finally made it to the yard and the gate open revealing Arya, while Tyraxes got ready to spew crimson flames at anyone that she deemed unworthy. Arya gave her a cautious stare gray eyes meeting red. A boy rushed forward not giving the terror of the north a single look. 

Soft violet eyes and silver hair studied me as he glared coldly at me for a moment before turning to look at Jon. “Aemon you look like shit why aren't you sleeping?” His tone casual like he wasn’t speaking to his king and why did he call him Aemon? This had to be Aegon Targaryen the older brother to Jon I still found it hard to believe that he is alive. “My love why haven't you been sleeping” 

I turned to a silver-haired woman her stomach round and plump her breasts large and heavy, silver hair spilling down her shoulder as soft lilac eyes filled with worry as they watched jon. He could only glare coldly at his brother as if to say that you just had to open your mouth. 

Jon POV 

I glared coldly Aegon he has his smug grin on his face as he dropped from his horse before walking over to me. At first, I thought that he was going to hit me for being so foolish like the way that Rob used to do. Instead, he pulled me into a tight hug as a soft sigh left his lips. “You had us worried you, idiot, next time send a raven” 

Aegon's warmth choked me as I smiled gently pulling him into a deep and tight hug before pulling away after a few short moments. His soft violet eyes sparkled with love and joy and I knew why sitting on a brown mare sat Nym. Her soft and elegant features always managed to take my breath away. Her flowing brown hair fell in soft ringlets as she nodded her head to me. 

“I want to legitimize her brother and don't you even dare think of saying no because Dany already said yes.” His sly tone and warm smile made it impossible to say no to him I don't think that I have ever seen him this happy except for when he is on Rheagal’s back. “Of course Egg” 

A sense of levity filed me as I felt my own playful girl pulling at my lips as he began to groan clearly it still annoyed him to be called that pet name. “Stop calling me that Aemon it's so lame. Egg is the worst nickname ever.” I chucked at him as he jerked his head to Bran and spoke in high valyrian. “Is this the freaky kid that can see into the future and shit?” 

I frowned at his tone but simply nodded my head before making my way over to Dany her own lips pulling into a troubling frown as I held my arms around. Her large round stomach forces my heart to flutter and love to pool into my eyes as I looked up at Dany. 

She had been chewing her bottom lip before falling gracefully into my arm has a slight pout on her face as she tangled her hand in my hair. “Why haven't you been sleeping” Her cute little pout made it hard to be mad. Her lilac eyes twinkled with worry as her pouty voice didn't fit the seriousness of her high valyrian. 

Placing a gentle and sweet kiss against her puffy pink lips I smiled gently at her as I spoke lowly in high valyrian I knew that the northerns might accept the fact that I'm a Targaryen but that didn't mean that they wanted to hear me speak the language the very people that conquered them and kills two of their liege lords. 

“I have been busy shoring up the defenses, they found the horn of winter and are on their way to Castle black even as we speak.” My grave as I place a gentle hand on my soon to be wife's stomach and spoke in an easy tone. “Onto better news, the wedding is to be held in the god's woods in a few days before the little ones come here and before the dead as well.” 

Joy sparked in her eyes as she gave me one of her dazzling heart-stopping smile that forces me to forget how to speak. “As for my lady wife, I would like to see her.” Tension and hate broke apart the levity of the moment as I finally noticed the rest of the guest in the yard. I knew the two dornish women along with the princes and princess of dorne sitting off to the side on their horse the prince was still not well-liked thanks to sending me off to dorne. 

Then there is Lord Tarly and I have still yet to tell Sam that his father has joined our cause it forces a bit of a worry in my heart I knew that two of them have never gotten along but his brother Dickon is here as well.

I remember him talking about him at length. So that might ease the tension between the two men. Then there was Lord Tyrion sitting on top of his pale mare as he glared at me his cold menacing green eyes studied me. 

“Dany, Aegon, Arya and all of our allies have just gotten here we should take the day to relax and get yourselves caught up to speed on what has happened instead of dragging us all down to cold dark cells.” My tone impatient and slightly annoyed was she even his wife she has been married 3 times and one of them was by choice. 

“Dear, you put her in the cells” I look back at Dany a slight frown began to pull on her face but unlike the cute pout there was no sense of levity in this one, only grave disappointment. “Where else do you put people stand accused of murder and treason?” 

I coked my head to the side in genuine confusion as I look over to Tyrion he gave me a cold glare as dany spoke. “You will tell us of the charges and from there we will decide what to do with her, we are to be wed that makes her as much my problem and family as yours.” 

Stern and cold I knew that there is no way of getting out of this. I could only nod my head sadly as I guided her to meet Bran and the rest the northern lords this is going to be a long day. 


	68. Tomorrow You Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one for the day, usually I have like 5 or 6 chapters saved for a later date but my extra chapter stores on running on empty. I'm gointo t type up a whole bunch of chapters so if I don't update tomorrow that just means I writing a whole bunch of chapters.

Sansa POV 

The cold seeped deep into my bones, thin fur blanket did nothing to keep me warm. That too had crusted of ice along the frayed edges. My body numb I couldn't feel my fingers and two of my toes have already turned black on my left foot.

My shivering body convulsed with freezing pain it's been so long since my last meal that I feel like Jon has forgotten me down here. That force fear into my heart so what if those fools died they are commoners but I'm a noble lady, queen of the north they can not leave me to die.

I felt heavy and my lids were slow to fall, exhaustion and starvation threaten to take me at any moment. Then there was a flash of light, golden and warm. As I turned to my right I could see a large hard man. His cold brown eyes stared at me with hate and venom.

I knew him well he worked in the stables I forced his wife and son in here to make sure he kept working. But they died and now he made it his personal mission to taunt me. Telling me each day that weather I froze or burned I would die nonetheless.

But today there was no cold threat or glares just black heavy irons in his hand. "Stand up the Queen wants to see you" Cold and hard his voice lashed at me my mind so cold and numb that for a moment I couldn't understand the words spilling from his mouth.

Then the words of Jon came crashing back onto me. It had to be three months does this mean that he is going to let me go if his queen demands it? Hope flutter in my chest as I stumbled to my feet. 

The golden light blinded me making it impossible to see as I stumbled onto numb feet. The soft clinking of my chains told me that I'm moving but my body so tense and cold that I felt like I had been standing still.

The walk is long and tortuous as the cold on my bones started to fast away the pain of my two black toes came crashing down on me. The pain almost forced me to crumple as I limped the rest of the way to the great hall.

When I got there, fires blazed and the room was lit up with excitement that stopped the moment I walked in. The fire crackled as I noticed the smile on Jon’s face slipping. He was talking with a silver-haired boy with soft violet eyes.

He is beautiful, the smile that lit up his face faded as he had his right hand rested on a girl’s waist. Her mocha-colored skin smooth beneath a thick heavy golden coat with white fur trim. 

Her brown curls spilled down your shoulder glossy and thick as her elegant noble features pinched as she looked at me. I knew that something foul and awful must be coming off of me as I turned my attention to Tyrion, my first husband. 

His gaze soft and filled with pity as he turned to look at Jon scornfully though he didn't give Tyrion a second look instead I turned my attention to women. Her thick braids were intricate and slipping down her back as she gave me a sad smile. Though her lilac eyes failed to hide the rage that she felt towards me. Jon’s queen. 

I tried to keep my face from twisting into disgust as the thought of so many Targaryens in my home. Lastly, there were a few foreigners that I didn’t know, one of them had wide golden eyes and soft cinnamon curls, she was talking with Arya and Bran when I walked in. Her jaw stops in mid-motion as Jon sneers at me. 

Ghost rested contently at his feet his large muscular body not as lean as it had been when I was the one ruling Winterfell but I'm sure that I know why. Jon is feeding Ghost what a waste of food. I tried to hide my disgust an annoyance for all of it but I knew I failed when Jon spoke in a cold murderous voice. 

“You wanted to see her Tyrion. fine here she is, do you want to know what she was doing while we were busy preparing for war.” He stood up and glared coldly at me as I clutched my fur blankets the only thing protecting my naked body from the sight of all these men. 

Tyrion gave me a look of pity and love as he turned to look Jon with hate “She took nonessential personal and people that side with me and left them in the dungeons to freeze to death. Some were starving others were so frail that if you picked them up the wrong way their body would crumple to ice.”

“The prisoner that did survive were basically slaves to work the Winterfell grounds until they too were no longer need. Innocent people died in those cells if I'm correct in my numbers it was 60.” 

“When her uncle and longtime companions tried to stop her well, then there was no more need for them as well but shouldn't be a kin-slayer so she had them locked in their rooms for their gentle birth isn't that right Sansa” 

His voice dripped with hate and venom as he looked at me like I’m nothing more than some annoying whore that wouldn't leave his bed. Shivers of fear ran down my spine as Tyrion’s emerald eyes filled with doubt.

I could only stare at Jon with hate he is poisoning the minds of my men, as I looked around most of the northern lords were still seething with hate while the foreigners look at me with cold blank stare the one that said they don't care what happened to me.

“So Tyrion tell me what would you do with someone who committed 60 murders, and onto all of that wasted supplies on her marriage feed to Little Finger as well was committing treason.”

“The vale will be punished I will make sure of that before this war is done but I'm wondering what reason could you give me to keep this murderer and traitors out of the maw of my dragon” With each word more venom and hate oozed in his words as he slowly stalked over to me brows dip down with hate as he looked over me with disdain. 

His eyes stopped on my foot, I knew that he had to be looking at the black toes that were starting to grow in pain as black veins started to rise up my foot. Soon the root would take over the rest of my foot. 

Tyrion looks at me with pity while the queen gave a look of hate and disdain as she spoke in a cool tone. “You didn't tell me that your cousin kept slaves Aemon you know I don't tolerate slavery.” 

Her voice hard and cold as she glared at me with newfound hate and rage, her eyes narrowed and disgust burned in her as a sneer pull at her lips. Jon simply glared at me as if to say you survive the three months but will you survive the next moments. 

Fear ate away at me as I felt my body shake and my legs tremble as I collapse to the ground, I didn't want to die. Fear ate away at my mind as my cheek itches, the wound had healed but left a scar. I most likely going to love my foot in the coming days, so tell me what is worse than being ugly and a cripple? I have learned my lesson I simply wish to be warm. 

Tyrion POV 

I watched the tears slipping from her cheeks as she resisted the urge to outright ball pain and pity burned in my chest but Jon had no intention of letting her life. He wanted her to suffer before she died. My only hope was to get the queen to sway Jon but that is too late as well her lilac eyes burned with hate as she looked at the sniveling girl. 

Her auburn red hair half-frozen while the other half covered with dirt and blood. Her left foot had 2 dead toes and if they weren't take off the rot will consume the entire foot. Her nake form shook beneath the thin fur coat surly these charges were false. Sansa wouldn't hurt a fly, taking in a deep breath I looked over to see Aegon. 

I didn't see pity or hate in his eyes just a blank stare one that said he could be swayed either way. A hand was rested on Nyms hip as she leaned into his side to steal the warmth that only a Targaryen body could provide in this freezing winter cold. Jon heeded Aegon’s council and his elder brother means a lot to him I could tell at their reunion. 

“Prince Aegon surely you think that this girl has suffered enough please make your brother come to his senses.” I made sure that my tone is soft and pleading I knew who commanding Targaryen would get me. Rage and fire so instead I pleaded with him and seemed to work a bit. 

Jon turned back to give me a dirty glare one that says don't use my brother as a way of saving Sansa, his sister by all rights but blood. “He's right Aemon she has suffered enough give her to Tyraxes it will put her at ease as will the lords of the north. She killed northerns there not my people but I know that if she had hurt you or my nephews that I would kill her without question. Rheagal would have dined on wolf long ago kill her and be down with it. Once Dany loses pity for a broken bird then you know she truly deserves her fate.” 

He waved dismissively as if to say that was tedious and Jon simply snorted as he looked to me as if to say your plan failed, whats next? His brows were cocked upwards as he walked back to his seat by his wife. My heartache and I could only think that Little Finger twisted her into this he is the one that should be on trial. 

“Little Finger twisted this poor child's mind surely you can not hold her responsible for the mental games he played with her.” My tone is cold as I looked back to see Jon letting out a soft snort as he placed a gentle hand on the queen's large round stomach. 

“I executed little finger, he demand trial by combat he asked me to pick my champion and I did, Tessarion had a nice meal that day. Anyone from the vale that had sided with Sansa is dead and after the war with the dead is over with. I plan on marching to the vale and dealing with them after I have dealt with Cersei. The only one left is Sansa I promised her that I would make her endure the suffering of her victims and she did since she didn't die in the cells she will die here today end of story.” 

His tone cold and demanding, he sounds like a real king like a mad king, though the mad king burned people who were innocent he is giving a punishment that befits the crime of treason.

“If this were a man we both know that you wouldn't bat an eye to any of this.” I couldn't deny that if this were a man of the south or the north I wouldn't think twice about his death but this is my lady's wife. 

I knew nothing would sway him, my shoulders slumped in defeat as he took in a heavy breath while he glared at me. No longer amused by any of this he turned to the lords of the North. 

“What say all of you, she wanted to have all of you executed you treason, to shove you in those dungeon cells to die. She killed her own men, Stark men. Would you have me stay my hand any longer?” 

His voice boomed cold and empty as the northern lords shook their head while some outright laugh at the question. “Well, then there you have it Tyrion. On the morrow, Sansa will be executed for her crimes. Whether it be by the sword of the flames I will let her decide. Though if I were you freezing for 3 months I would welcome the flames.” 

He turned his head to Sansa giving her a cold and unforgiving glare and I knew that I couldn't just let her die and I wasn't the only one, off to the side I could see the lord of Griffin Roost giving the girl a sudden look. Pity twinkling in his blue eyes he was thinking the same thing that I am she will not and must not die.


	69. Make A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a few days since I updated I'm working on tons of chapters that way I can release a whole bunch at a time so just bear with this small little tidbit for now.   
Also, let me know should both Lannister kids die in the great war or just one and if so which Lannister

Jaime POV

The sounds of the city died there was nothing but the soft slap of my own boots. The throne room came fast approaching Tommen quaking at my side. His soft green eyes filled with terror running through his whole begin.

I didn't know what this was all about but Tommen rushed only my room in a panic begging me to come quick, now here we are. I haven't gotten a single night sleep since the Targaryens left. A part of me is glad to be this far south but the other greater part feels only guilt.

We should be lending our aid to this cause no matter what her feelings are concerning the Targaryens. My mind raced at night thinking about if i should steal off into the night with my men. But the golden company has been watching the walls like hawks.

Shaking my head sadly I pushed the mighty doors to the throne room open. What I saw terrified me. Cersei sat on the throne looking doing on a crying girl. Her eyes shimmered in the light as they looked like wildfire.

The girl on the floor looked terrified her blue eyes wide as a calf's. Her silver whips of hair we're slowly burning away. Fear ate at her, her shivering form shook wildly. Her clammy skin shimmered with a thin layer of sweat.

The mountain stood over her with dead lifeless eyes. A thick clear green liquid is being poured onto her head. Tears spilled down her face while her eyes looked almost a violet color. She almost looks like a Targaryen but I knew she had to be from Lys or Volantis.

Fear gripped me as I figured out what Cersei is planning on doing. I watched the mountain take a step back a match licking at his armored fingers as orange flames threatened to leap towards the green liquid. Disgust and rage roiled in my stomach as I yelled out to my mad sister. 

"What is the meaning of this!? What crime could she have committed that warranted this?!"

My voice boomed but fell on deaf ears the hate burning so bright in her eyes shook me. Hate clearly on her face as her lips pulled into a sneering one that burned with a new kind of hatred. With a dismissive wave of her hand, I watched the mountain flick his wrist before walking off. 

The scent of burning flesh filled the air green flames the color of the forest shined in the light. Shrieks that were bloodcurdling filled the air forcing goosebumps onto my skin. Tommen gasp in shock before the acidic smell of vomit filled my nose. He hunched over as hate flared in my eyes. 

The flames licked at her tender skin until her skin turned hard and chard black. Her body dropped to the ground shattering to ash as Cersei smiled a wicked and a rueful smile. Hate dance along her lips as cold venomous words left her plump pink lips. 

"She spoke of the Targaryens as heroes the army of the dead has reached the streets they talk of the Targaryens as heroes." Her lips curled in disgust but what did she think that they would hail her as a hero. She was leaving her people to be killed but the Targaryens are trying to stop them dead from marching. 

Shaking my head sadly I tried to keep my boiling temper in check as my shoulders began to shake with boiling rage. Cersei gave me a blank stare as she gave Tommen a disgusted look scrunching up her nose she gave tommen a rueful look. "Clean that up before you leave" Then just like that she got up giving me a heated stare before making her way out of the throne room.

Running a tender hand along Tommen back I gave the girl a small sad frown she had done nothing wrong. She simply looks like a Targaryen the poor girl, taking in a heavy breath my chest began to expand as I made my way out of the throne room. My head began to spin and doubt made it impossible to think straight.

My feet slap at against the hard marble floor as I took in a breath. My mind continued to swim as I started to make my way through the bleak halls. I didn't know where I was going but I kept moving as if on impulse and as my feet stopped I was standing before a large metallic door.

I stare back at the Golden locks as I watched the gleaming metal for a moment the shining metal stared back at me. I looked around the hall I didn't see a single guard in the hall. My stomach lurched and my heart thunder could I stay here after what I just saw. Rage burned in my chest as I leaned back on my heels.

The weight of my armor bored down on me as I struggled to stand no longer accepting the burden of the Kings guard. My mind raced as I rushed into the treasury slicing through the locks with my valyrian steel sword. 

As the door started to slip open the locks fell to the ground in a loud thudding heap, a nearly empty vault stared back at me. I knew that there wasn’t any gold to steal that might stay the hand of the king and queen but I knew that there is only one thing that would appease them

I watched as two swords sat on a thick golden-colored wall. One sword was hidden in a red seeth. The pommel a dangerous red ruby that pulsed in the darkness. The hilt of the sword an arching shape with a roaring dragon on either side. 

Sitting on the wall next to the blade Blackfyre is a blade with a pommel shaped as flames the grip a silver and the hilt golden flames with a red ruby pulsing in the dark much like the other.

I watched the blades for a moment taking in a deep breath I gripped tightly to Darksister and Blackfyre. They burned to the touch but my leather glove helps reduce the burning hot heat of the blades. The blades entrance me as I stared at them in utter shock. The power and beauty of the blades always took my breath away.

Robert had these blades haunted down and locked away. A way of putting an end to whatever remnants of the house Targaryen remained. Hopefully, by giving them these swords, their first thought won't be to kill me. 

Though I knew that it was foolish to think that having two of their ancient blades would wipe out all that I did to them. This could only hope to stay their hands on my judgment to at least to the end of the battle. 

My sister might not want to fight for the living but that didn't mean that I didn't want to. Taking in a deep breath I gripped tightly to my sword gripping as tight as I possibly could while ignoring the burning heat seeping its way through my glove. 

Rushing off down the halls and in the tower of the king's guard I notice Tommen sitting on my bed waiting for me. A miserable look on his face as I slid off my armor off before pulling on a woolen brown coat and matching breeches. My heat thunder in my chest but whether it was from fear or excitement I didn't know, Tommen sat there mute, simply watching me get dressed as I through the Targaryen swords into my bag.

Turning to Tommen he didn't seem as shell-shocked as before as he turned to look at me his emerald green eyes clouded with fear as he clutched his sword tightly as his knuckles turned white. His other hand a castle forge steel sword created just for him and he was over the moon when he received it. 

But his mother madness whipped away that one kind gesture, he lived in fear not knowing what was going to happen next it ate away at him and I know that he would never admit it but he didn't think that he would be alive much longer. 

His name day is tomorrow and he will be dead by the eve of it we both know it no doubts that would be a kinder fate than being torn apart by the dead or fed to the Targaryen dragons.

At this point, I didn't know but I do know one thing for certain if either of us stayed here then we would be killed thanks to Ceresi. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Tommen his mind began to clear as I noticed he wasn't dressed in the same golden doublet with black trim. 

Instead, he had on brown woolen pants and a deep black cloak that hid a white shirt below it, I knew that he was thinking of leaving and came here to gather courage and to beg me to go with him. 

“I can't stay here you know that mother will kill me the moment that you leave, when you went to fight the Targaryens in the reach I lived in fear each day. Not knowing if she was going to kill me today or if I would be killed two days from them or even a year. Father, I can't stay here and if you leave now and she knew that I knew you left and did nothing to stop you I will end up like that girl so burnt that you can't even recognize my face. If you love me father please don't make me stay here.” 

Terror forced his voice to shake as he looked up at me fear evident in his eyes as he gave me a terror-filled gaze one that said he would take his life before he is a prisoner in his own home. 

I felt pain and pity reasoning deep in my chest as I did my best to think through his reasoning. He wasn't wrong Cersei in her mad and she wouldn't see her scared son but a traitor and I know how she deals with traitors. 

If she could kill a newborn babe without thinking twice then she would kill a groan man or what would be considered grown in our lifetime. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Tommen the way that his body shook with terror didn’t make me think of a man but a terrified boy my terrified boy. 

Taking in a heavy breath letting my chest expand as doubt and fear were gone no longer held in my mind and heart. Instead, a clarity took over my mind as I sucked in another steady heavy breath. 

“Quickly before I change my mind we have to head north before the dead get there.” With a heavy shake of my head, I knew somewhere in my heart that not all of us were going to make it out of this alive. 


	70. You Get To Live For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know that it has been a few days since my last update and I have been typing up a storm so on Saturday lookout for 2 or even 3 chapters being upload, you will definitely get two but the third might happen if I have enough time cause these chapters are 4 to 7 pages long each so get pump also look to the end for other comments

Sansa POV 

The soft drip of the melting ice was something that I had gotten used to but to be sitting in a warm room staring at a group of people that hate me shook me with fear. Jon sat at the fire running a hand along Ghost’s head. His finger twirling around the soft arctic white fur as his blood-red eyes were closed. 

Aegon sat on a chair a slight frown on his face as he looked down at his blank hand that I'm sure he wished were wrapped around his dornish lady. I could only roll my eyes at the sight, how whipped is this boy that he can't think of being anywhere but with her. Arya leaned against the wall clearly annoyed by all of this as Bran sat by the window staring at the snow-covered ground. 

The loud pounding of hammers echoed in the air as I looked over to see the queen her face hard and cold as she glared at me. Hate-filled her eyes the moment that she had heard that I made many people that were once loyal to me into slaves. But what did she expect that I would just play nice with people that serve me as if. 

Rage burned my chest what right did any of them have to judge me I'm by right the lawful heir to the north. Taking in a heavy breath Jon exhaled as the door slowly began to open, a large man with a bright red beard greeted me soft twinkling eyes stared back at me as the air in the room began to shit. 

Looking at my bandage foot the black toes go leaving only blood-stained bandages and the scent of burning flesh. My mind whirled as I thought back to the peaceful night the night before my execution. 

_ The other Night  _

The loud slamming of metal grate ripped me from my deep slumber pushed up against the wall I looked over to see a large man with broad shoulders and a sparing look on his face. Hate burned in his eyes but not for me.

Fear hit me in sharp pungent waves for a moment I feared that he had come to rape me. But when he made no attempts to start to undress me. The fear began to ebb like the waves in a storm. 

“Look at you! You are kin and you never kill kin, I'm going to get you out of here sit tight I'll send you on a boat to the storm lands you will be safest there until this mess can be settled. In exchange for my help, I want you to marry Aegon and together you will rule the seven kingdoms.” 

My heart thumped and my mind whirled what did he mean to rule the kingdoms, the last time that I was asked to marry a prince my father lost his head and I endure so much pain and suffering.

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to this man this strange man that I knew nothing about. His daring blue eyes and fiery red bread starred stared back at me large and demanding. 

In his hand is a thick metal ring with heavy steel keys stared back at me, I could hardly believe my eyes. This wasn't some elaborate trick,he was truly trying to get me out of here.

My heart thumped happily as I rose on untested feet, Jon wouldn't spare my life but he had the very least had my infected toes caught off. But only after Tyrion hounded him for hours to do so. 

The pain still fresh and sharp bite into me but I no longer cared about the pain or about my appearance as long as I got to be free if I got a few kingdoms out of it who was I to complain. After that, there is a flush of warmth and things began to move so fast that I could barely understand was what going on.

The bright sunlight blinded me for a few hours soft neighs of a horse told me that I was on horseback. Slowly my eyes adjusted and I had been sitting on a soft white horse who loomed below me. 

The sunlit up the sky as thick gray clouds loomed over head-turning to the storm lord at my side his twinkling blue eyes told me that I was going to be okay and for once I believe him. Taking in a deep breath I took a moment to enjoy my thick woolen clothes as I took in a few cool breaths glad to be warm for once. 

Then a thick black shadow enveloped me with a sense of dread as I looked up to see a thick green dragon with a hard armored underbelly. Bronze wings and shimmering horns greeted me in the sunlight the boy on his back was undeniably John's half brother Aegon his silver hair shining in the light as his beauty force tears of love to my eyes. 

Could he truly be my husband for a moment I thought that he might be escorting us to safety but I could see Meleys her blue scale shimmering like spheres in the light as Jon sat on her back. Thick blade teeth stared back at me with hate blowing in her ocean blue eyes. 

For a moment I didn't know what to think or what to say but as I watched her for a few moments I was hypnotized in her beauty. My heart force as fear leaped into my throat now I would go back to my cell or be swallowed by the flames. Blue and green flames mixed together as I watched thick fiery vines encircling us forcing us to stop. 

Dragon's flames blaze all around me force me as I watched both dragons beginning to descend to the ground with furious roars. I still had hope that I could escape because I didn't see all 6 dragons they might play it off like they tried to find me but only time would tell. 

Though it seems very unlikely, the rage that burned in Aegon's eyes told me he doesn't know about this plan and didn't care to know it either. He simply turned to give the storm lord a look of hate and rage as venom burned in his stare. 

He didn't say a word just kept giving him a hard and cold look as Meleys landed first allowing Jon to slide easily off her wing. She doesn't roar at me with hate like Tyraxes would have done and she didn't give me a cold indifferent stare like Tessarion she seemed almost blank as she glared at me.

She always seemed like she doesn't care what happened to me instead she flew off leaving Jon unguard. Only Long claw strapped to his waist told me that he didn't need anything or anyone else. Aegon landed right after him speaking in a cold hate-filled voice. 

“Jon I warned you I told you that if you made an attempt to de-throne my brother that there would be consequences. You're under arrest for treason.” The loud booming voice of the Aegon filled my ears as he gradually descends from his dragon's wing as cold bronze eyes burned with hate as they turned from me to Jon then back to me. With an angry roar, he took off a well into the with Meleys who seems more somber than usual. 

Rage and hate burned in Jon’s eyes as his lisp pulled into a hard and grim line, I watched Aegon walked over to me the soft shaking of shackles forced fear into my heart, I couldn't go back to there I would rather die. 

The black iron shackles made an appearance but they weren't placed on me but on Jon. He lowered himself from the horse and gave my brother a spiteful look as he spoke in a cold tone. 

“Murdering your own kin isn't something that your father would ever do” That jab forced dark echoing laughter to leave my brother's lips. 

“My father was willing to let his wife, and children die to let his countrymen die all because he would have rather stolen away with his new bride, rather than let it be known to the kingdom that he couldn't keep his word. My father did a lot more than murder his kin.” His town cold and murderous as Aegon yanked on his chin hate filling his eyes.

_ Present Day  _

It hard to get the image of Jon so filled with hate out of my mind but now standing before the storm lord hate filling his eyes I could see the image playing over and over in my mind as well as his. 

Finally in came Tyrion a look of distress formed his face for the man that loomed over him with hate and envy burned in his eyes. I don't know what the envy was for but the hate was clear Tyrion was free and I'm sure that he thought about freeing me as much as the storm lord did. 

Taking in a heavy breath I could only watch the prince as Jon slowly rose from his seat by the fire, “My brother wants you executed today at this very moment I felt obligated to agree with him but it would seem that every time that I pass a sentence that the lord that doesn't like the sentence goes behind my back so we are going to story something different.” 

His voice trailed off as he turned his harsh gray/violet gaze to me hate falling in his eyes as he spoke in a cold proud tone. “I tried to exude you and someone pops out the woodwork to free you. You want to be a lady so be it, I'm going to oblige you, Henry the heir to the Vale just ascended to his place little Robin died we received a letter from him begging me for forgiveness and even going as far to ask for a pardon I have not responded.” 

“When this is over I'm going to ride the vale reduce it to ash and a few meager holdings until no one remembers house Arryn when I'm down Henry tower you will marry him and together you will remain in that castle we're you pose no art. The land that I take away will be given to those that lord that suffered because of you, those who lost everything because of Cersei and those loyal to me.”

“As for you lord Connington you are a fool and one that will do anything to see Egg on the throne he doesn't want the throne he says as much to you and I but still you are determined to make a king, your a fool and that was why grandfather exiled you I think that he would have killed you but ehh..” 

He turned his heated glare from me to the lord Connington hate flaring in his eyes as he glared at me with doubt burning in them. Argon rose from his seat and glared coldly at the man as he spoke in a low tone on that said watch what you say.

Taking in a deep breath Aegon spoke in cold booming tone one that inspires hate and rage. “I told you what would happen if you betrayed Aemon and you did it anyway, you have no regard for what I want or what the realm needs, if my father had lived he would have had his grandfather excited to appease the north Jon is doing the same thing with Sansa but you are making that impossible you and all that would scheme with you.” 

He turned to give Tyrion a dangerous stare as if to say that I know that you want her free and don't think that I q won't kill you. Though he didn't voice his concern instead he turned back to his adoptive father speaking in a chilled tone. 

“In the name of Aemon Targaryen of House Targaryen and House Stark, I Aegon Targaryen sentence you to death by dragon fire come the morning you will be engulfed in Rheagals flames until then sleep well.” 

He jerked his head to the Dothraki guard and spoke in a thick guttural tongue with a sharp nod he made his way out of the room with the storm lord in hand, hate burned in Arya’s eyes like she wasn't happy with this decision but she said nothing.

“Bran I name you acting lord of Winterfell until you have a son that comes of age or if Arya does, the north would never follow a Targaryen lord and with all that is happening I can't seem to argue with that thought.” 

“Sansa you will be given quarters suiting your birth you will have guards on you 24/7 and you will never be allowed to leave that room until the day that we march on the vale. Enjoy your last few bits of freedom because once winter comes in the Vale I doubt that you will survive.” With a shaper nod, a few more guards began to spin me as my heart thunder for joy it didn't matter, I'm going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or will she? Me laughing evilly, lol though really should she die in the great war or do you guys think that she has suffered enough?


	71. It's Time For A Wedding That Doesn't End in Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one of two the great war is coming and then the Targaryen Conquest

Jon POV 

I stalked amongst my girls Tessarion stayed quick and diligent as Meleys and Tyraxes snapped at each other. The cliff is too small to fit 3 more even larger dragons so the boys were just outside of the gate of Winterfell. 

“Well, you looked like you in a poor mood!” The teasing tone of Arya took me by surprise, as I spun sharply on my heels I noticed her standing at the very edge of the hill not sure if she would climb up or not. I looked over to Winterfell the large looming gray building stared at me. Taking in a deep breath I turn back to Arya her soft gray eyes studying me not as piercing and cold as before. 

Though I could see her body racked with tension even though she had ridden Tessarion she still doesn't look comfortable begin around my girls. Though I would understand this they are gorgeous as they are fierce. They don't fear anything and they don't understand everything here is there for the taking, which I'm sure worried, Arya. 

She stared at them with wonder but also with fear I could only chuckle at her as I shifted my attention back onto her. I knew that whatever she wanted to talk about is serious but being around the girls made it hard for us to talk. So I made my down the hill taking each step slow as my muscles began to tense the future I got from the girls.

Tessarion eyes were cold as they bore through my back not really seeing me but Arya, Meleys screeched as if to tell me that I wasn’t allowed to leave yet. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to Tyraxes she seemed silent which wasn't like her. Cold ruby easy greeted me as she gave Arya a murderous look, I don't think that I have ever seen her this quite before even though she has been acting strange since we got back to the north. 

It is funny that she trusted the southerners more than the northerns which I got the men that were loyal to me not only killed me but revolted against me the moment that I left the north I'm sure that they would kill everyone here given the chance. A always thought the northerners had a code that they had honor but when it comes to power they are just as hungry for it as the southerners they despise. 

At least in the south I know that no one can be trusted but here in the north they all do things to help, people that I have known for years have now begun to stab me in the back, I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to kill me on the battlefield that wasn’t a walker. Taking in a heavy breath I looked to Arya as I made it to the bottom of the hill a sad smile began to pull at her lips as she spoke in a sullen voice. 

“It's a stupid idea to let her life the power in the veil won't fade she will come back to the north to the capital with vengeance as long as she lives you, Aegon, Dany, your kids they aren't safe.” 

I knew there was truth in her words as I misled evilly at her as I shrugged my shoulders casually. “It's a good thing that she isn't going to the vale, the moment that the great war is over and we march to first retake the River land I'm sending her to the rock. The Lannister forces what is left of them will die in the war. The veins of the mine are dry and with Tyrion as their lord I mean really what damage can she do. Even if she gets some foolish notion in her hand to attack I'll fly there and burn her that simple.”

I had gone over this with my advisors at length Tyrion begged me for a solution that does kill her and after that mess with Jon i didn't have time to keep focusing on this shit. Aegon, Dany and I decided that she would go the rock to spend out her dad poor, weak and haggard and if the gods are good they will give her dwarf children that will bring as much shame to her as she has to this family.

“My my, they may make a southerner of you yet” I chuckled as I pulled Araya into my side resting my hand on her shoulders as I placed a loving and warm kiss to her temple. “Come one we have a wedding to get ready for.” 

Daenerys POV 

My heart thundered in my chest as excitement and terror took over my body the rational parts of my brain began to shut down as I ran a tender hand along my large rounding stomach. My little dragons in response kicked fiercely at me demanding to be released from their prison. Honestly, I don't think that I could hold out much longer. 

“Stop that day” I looked over to see Aegon, he frowned at me from his spot on my bed, I sat in my chair as Missandei ran a smooth brush through my noted my silver locks. My silver curls spill down my shoulders as she began to braids my hair into a long elegant braid that came down the middle of my back while the rest of my hair spilled down my shoulders.

“You look beautiful and I don't that Aemon is going to care that you are a little bloated considering your holding my nephews in there. You need to relax the first step is getting married then we can worry about the babes and the dead after, this is supposed to be a good day and it would be if not for a certain lord not to be named.” 

As Missandei finished up my hair I turned back to look at Aegon he was laying my bed clearly annoyed while he stared up at the ceiling. His lovely eyes burning with rage that he didn't dare speak. He is dressed up nicely, he wore a red doublet with black satin trim with a three-headed dragon printed proudly on his chest. 

His silver hair was combed to the right as his cleanly shaven jaw stared back at me, thick black trousers and niece leather boots with black fur lining stared back at me. He seemed relaxed as he grinned at me a heart-melting grin as he took in my form.

I was clad in a silk and lace red dress with a long black trimmed and a low neckline that showed my budding breast, the sleeves of my dress is black lace while Missandei places the thick black cloak with red rubies in the shape of a dragon on my shoulders. 

My heart thundered in my chest I couldn't believe any of this it is like I'm living in a dream, taking in happy breath my heart thunder even louder as Aegon jumped to his feet. A loving smile began to pull at his lips as he looped his arm in with mine. “Trust me Dany you look great first the wedding then the feast and come tomorrow we can start worrying about the little things.” 

With a sly grin on his face, we walked out the room and down the hall in long careful strides as my dressed followed behind me. The stone and wooden floors faded with time leaving us in the yard. The moon loomed over the head as the stars twinkling in peaceful silence as the snow cover ground felt cool beneath my feet as I made my way to the god's woods. 

As I made it past the looming gray wall I noticed soft golden light shining as lords and ladies alike were holding paper lanterns. Jon stood at the heart tree a small smile on his face as Ser Jorah at his back spoke in a billowing voice.

"Who comes before the Old Gods tonight?" His voice boomed against the empty air as I look to Jon he stood in a silver doublet with a high collar and a gray trim but on his back a cloak of crimson and black.

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?" 

Again Ser Jorah’s voice boomed against my skull as love twinkled in his eyes though it wasn't a mad searing love like before a soft platonic love like a proud father. Aegon tapped my arm gently as Jon gave me a look of pure adoration. 

"Aemon Targaryen, of House Stark and House Targaryen, The King in North and the rightful king to the seven kingdoms. Who gives her?” His stoic voice filled me with a bubbling warmth as he doesn't dare shy away from his title not any longer, Aegon stood firm at my side as he spoke in a cool booming voice. "Aegon Targaryen of House Targaryen, who is her nephew."

As we made our way into the god's wood my heart began to thump widely as my mind began to swim and my legs threatened to give out. I think that I might have been drunk on my own happiness I felt my lips curling into a smile.

Many people stared on in envy as they looked at me. Envious of what I did know I'm fat and bloated, and I felt like I was sweating from every pore in my body. I stared deep into Jon's eyes love pooling in them as I walked trying not to fall as my heart hammered wishing for this to be over so that we could be husband and wife already. 

In fact, I was so nervous that I didn't even know that I missed almost all of the ceremony until Jon walked behind me and removed my Targaryen cloak before placing his cloak on my back. Both the shivering onyx of house Stark's dire wolf and the shining rubies of house Targaryen sat on my back. The cloak felt heavy on my shoulder as my heart thumped with joy. 

The north let out thundering cheers that let me know what I'm welcome but I had a lot more to do if I ever wanted to earn their trust and respect. I knew that it wasn't something that I could force. 

I felt a warmth bubbling in me as I watched with wide loving eyes as the lanterns floated in the sky and the dragons screeched happily as the girls dance in the sky and the boy roared off in their nest.

The cheers only grew louder as Jon swept me into a passionate and heated kiss, my heart thumped in my chest began to pound and then there were a burning stinging pain and a slosh of water hitting the ground. 

At first, I don't know what it was I thought maybe I soiled myself but then stabbing pain shook through me a second time, my body and my back began to spasms I dropped to my knees.

Jon caught me with ease before I could hit the ground, I could hear him call out for a maester and I don't know why until he looked up at me with a slight frown on his face but his tone light and joking. “It seems the little ones didn't want to wait a few more days.” 

Jon POV 

My heart pounded as the tap tap tap of my foot began to irk the nerves of Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. After all the eventful things that have happened in Winterfell, they weren’t going to let their queen be murder in the middle of childbirth like her mother had been. The thumping of my heart began to be deafening as I looked up from my spot in the hall. 

Even from here I could hear the painful groans and moans of pain that were spilling from any mouth. The screams echoed against the empty halls as Ghost lay at my feet, with each scream his ears twitched as his lids hid his piercing crimson eyes that I have come to know and find relaxing.

I didn't know what to do, there was no enemy to fight or to talk, there is no dragon that needed taming or a loving word. Just my wife giving birth to our children in pain and I was forced to sit here. 

Taking in a few deep breaths to steady my heart the loud screeches of pain stopped as the door open. Missandei walked out her golden eyes staring at me as she smiled sweetly. “You have a baby girl and baby boy” Her tone light and loving as her eyes have this misty look to them as they are filled with love. 

I could feel the smile tugging at my lips as my heart thunder even louder this time it wasn’t with fear or panic but joy. Each step that I took I felt a bit lighter, walking into the room heat blasted against my skin due to the blazing hearth. Dany laid on the bed, a lazy and tired smile pulling at her face as she grinned at me. 

Her supple lips pulling into a heart-stopping smile as she bounced a babe in each arm, once screamed loudly for no other reason then they could this one was my daughter. Her stormy gray eyes were lit up with rage her balled up little fist waving in the air. Her whips of silver hair force a slight smile to form on my face. 

“What wrong Rhaella?” My tone sweet and suggestive as Dany laughed gently walking over to her in long strides I pulled Rhaella from her arms and arms cuddle her close to my chest. Rocking in a slow smooth motion that got her to stop screaming, her little red face began to turn light alabaster. She had her mother coloring and beauty, I couldn't help the smile as she gave me a gummy smile of her own. 

“That’s better” I cooed at her as I poked a gentle finger at her forcing her to giggle as she gripped tightly to my finger and yanked hard forcing a good-natured chuckle to leave my lips. Turning over to Dany I could see my son silent and nursing as he hid his face I could see the whips of silver hair and wide alert lilac eyes just like his mother. 

“Rhaegar and Rhaella Targaryen it's nice to meet you” I spoke in a loving tone as I walked over to Dany placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as she leaned into the comfort. “That was definitely an eventful wedding, to say the least.” I chuckled gently as she frowned at me as if I dare make fun of her. 

A little pout formed on her face an I turn to look at our daughter if he's anything like her mother then she will have me wrapped around her little finger. “She was born 4 minutes first that would make her heir to the throne” I looked over Dany a smile pulling at her lips like the thought of seeing our daughter on the throne brought a smile to her face and I had to admit that it is amusing.

To see this wailing baby in my arms sitting on a throne that came pout on her face, or those fiery stormy gray eyes as she lost her temper with one of her advisors I could see it and it did bring a small smile to my face. 

“For now the three of you should rest we can talk matter of succession and another day right now this moment is ours.” Smiling gently at her we both smiled falling into a warm loving silence, the hours went by silently as I look down at Rhaella in my arms and I wonder how I could ever love a person this much. 

BOOOOM! A loud horn went off in the sentence so loud that the ground shook with furry and the walls groaned not able to support the weight of the roof. I stumbled to my knee careful not to drop Rhaella as her loud screeches ripped through the air.

Panic gripped me as I looked over to Dany, her eyes snapped open in pain as she clutched tighter to Rheagar who had been sleeping on her chest. Panic gripped her as I smiled gently at her but I knew what this was I didn't need Bran to tell me and I didn't need to see the wall, they blew the horn of winter they would be here in a matter of days. 


	72. Some Say The World Will End In Fire Some Say In Ice

Jamie POV 

The ground shook the gravel shook and the dragon roared in rage in the distance, the gray sky was lit up with flames from the compound. Winterfell loomed in front of me cold and sullen as if the castle had a life force of its own. Tommen sat on his horse he didn't say a word but he knew the same thing that I did. This wasn't a normal horn not one blown but a human hand.

Men ran with a hazy in their eyes some were drunks others were just getting out of bed all were struggling to pull their armor on as soft yells of the great hall filled my ears as men struggled to get to their post. I could see lords and ladies of all kinds northern, southern and dornish, all alive rushing forward into the great hall.

It is utter chaos and then I saw him, Aegon stood by the great hall exhaustion in his eyes as the bastard girl Nym fixed his collar and fussed with his clothes. He gave her a sleepy smile in thank but the moment that he turned to look at me, hate flared in his eyes as green flames flickered in the light. 

A dragon roared overhead as murderous screeches filled the air as thunder clapped against the sky. I could see a large crimson red dragon sat on the wall with cold and curious eyes that burned with hate.

Bright jade green and bronze that I knew belong to the boy roared form over the head. Quickly I drop from my horse Tommen doing the same as the cold air bit at my skin, while panic and tension sat heavily in the air as the boy moved over to me. 

Strong long strides that were filled with rage and hate as he glared at me I could tell that it took all he had no to lose his shit. His jaw is clenched in silent rage as he gripped tightly to my collar and spoke in a cold murderous voice.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?” His strong grip shook as his clenched tightly as his voice sent shivers down my spine. Hate and rage burned so brightly that a part of me worried that he wouldn't wait for my answer instead I spoke in a cool tone. “I have a gift for you and your brother, and we decide to fight for the living.” 

With a shake of his hand, I glared coldly at him, his murderous violet eyes turned black as they twinkled with hate. All the while Nym laughed at his back. “As if your words mean anything king slayer Rhaegar was your friend, his children, and my aunt were yours to protect in his absence. I'm sure you gave Rhaegar your word and then you side with the people that killed him.” 

Cold and venomous her voice shook me with silent shame as I looked over to Tommen his soft green eyes worried that this would be the last tie that he saw me. Freeing in the north the one place that I didn't want to be. “We don't have time for this. Let's go” 

Gripping tightly to me he dragged me through the yard as the winter winds grew wild and erratic as hate burned in his eyes getting rid of what little sleep still plagued his body. The red dragon gave me curious eyes as I looked over to Tommen who did his best not to reappear into me as we make our way into the great hall. 

Warmth assaulted my senses as I looked over to see Lord and Ladies each of them with panic and rage in their eyes and but the moment that they saw me roars of rage filled the air. Words slammed hard against me and soon fist would be crashing against me as well. “ENOUGH!!” Jon's voice boomed against the air as I glared at him with cold indifference and he did much of the same

Jon wore his boiled leather and a long black and red fur coat, the soft mewling of babes filled my ears as I turned to look at the silver queen with two silver-haired babes in her arms. Both were dressed in thick brown woolen onesies that had hoods pulled tightly against their ears. Each wrapped in a black and crimson blanket with a dire-wolf on the center. 

“Brother I found him and his bastard at the front gate he claims that they wanted to fight for the living and he claimed to have gifts to sway our moods.” 

He scoffed coldly as he shoved me before his younger brother, who gave me a cold and curious stare. One that said I don't trust you and I don't like you, when you think about it my family killed both of her father He will take the sword and not hesitate to kill me and my son. 

“Father?” I look over to see Myrcella her soft loving voice shook me I turned to see her sitting with the dornish lords. Bundled up in heavy golden furs with a sun pierced by a spear. Her jaded scar hidden well beneath her curls. But she said no more than that she sat in silence as I started to look at the king digging my hand into the bag until I felt the warmth of the Targaryen blades.

Jon POV 

I'm not sure what to believe other than there is a Lannister near my children and I won't let them do what they did to my good mother and sister to my own children. Rage boiled in me as Tyraxes roared in the distance, asking me to let her set the entire great hall on fire. I had to quell her rage as I burned on my own. All the while Jaime pulled something out of his bag and my breath caught in my chest. 

The pommel a dangerous red ruby that pulsed in the great hall brought silence to the room as I notice the hilt of the sword an arching shape with a roaring dragon on either side. The red teeth, force my breath to catch.

Dany and Aegon did the same as I knew the sword was a Targaryen blade, hell I could feel the heat that could only come off of a Targaryen or a dragon it must have burned simply holding it. “I give to you king Aemon, Blackfyre.” 

I turn to look at Aegon he stared at it with wonder but didn't say a word taking in a heavy breath I shook my head. “No Blackfyre belongs to the eldest son of Rhaegar Targaryen, not the youngest the blade belongs to Aegon, not me.” 

Turning to look at Aegon I could see the shock and doubt that wormed its way into his mind not sure if he should truly take the sword. 

Steam began to rise from Jaime's hand as the scent of baking leather filled my nose if he didn’t give the sword off soon then he would lose the last good hand that he had. Aegon stared at it for a moment longer before taking in a heavy breath and nodding his head. His hand shook with anticipation as he pulled the sword from its seeth. The flames pattern grew in the light as the light red hue pulsed in the dark. 

The oohs and awe of the room shook me out of my shock as Jaime turned to me this time as he spoke in an even more humble voice than the first time. “This sword I present to you then King Aemon please accept it this time.” 

Slowly he pulled out another blade with a pommel shaped as flames the grip is silver color and the hilt golden flames with a red ruby pulsing in the dark much like the other. Only this blade was in a striped red and black seeth. 

As he handed it off to me I couldn't help but smile gently as he placed it in front of me, Rhaella giggled happily as she tried to touch the blade. I could feel the heat pulsing off of the blade as I pulled it from my seeth the blade much like Blackfyre had rippling flames only the hue of this sword is a deep black. 

“Dark Sister and Blackfyre are Targaryen swords thought to be lost to the ages or across the narrow sea with the blackfyres, how is it that you have come to find them” My tone accusatory as I gave him a cold hardened glare one that said lie and I will feed you to Tyraxes. He shuddered at the look that I gave him but he didn't seem in a rush to tell me a thing. 

Instead, he snuck Aegon a curious glance who held Blackfyre in his grip as he glared coldly at Jaime until he broke the silence. “After your mother and your father died Robert had the world searched until the sword was brought he was going to melt them down to erase any proof that your family existed. But then he got another idea he was going to use the blades to kill Prince Viserys and Queen Daenerys the moment that they were found and then melt them down but he never did get around to killing you apart.” 

His tone guarded and nervous as hate flared in my body I looked over to Dany but she said nothing she simply stared down at our babes when I broke the silence. “Very well we accept your gift but what makes you think that you are needed or even wanted for this battle. The dead will be here in a few days the army is on the march and you only have one hand.” 

Cold and teasing my voice ripped at him as he smiled sadly at me before lifting up his stump to see a large dagger the size of his arm as he grinned at me. 

“I fight with both hands now” A gentle smile pulled at his lips one that would have been smug if not for the fact that he is surrounded by my men. Taking in a heavy breath I nodded my head before turning to look at Dany, he murders her father it had to be her choice. 

Her gaze cold and hard as she spoke in a low tone “You may fight for us, but you will pay for all the times that you have killed in the name of your mad queen the moment that this great war is over. Is that understood?” Her tone, not the least bit question but instead filled with rage and hate as she glared at Jaime. 

He could only nod as I looked vore to Tommen a small shy smiled pulling at Jaimes's lips as he spoke again this time in a more worried and humble tone. “I only beg that Tommen and Myrcella be spared they committed no crimes would you kill them simply for being my children?” 

I watched him for a moment I wanted to scream yes your father did the same to my sister to my father to anyone that had the blood of the mad king. I knew the south and north would call for all the Lannister head but then would that mean that Sansa is right that I and Dany should die for our blood? 

“Fine but the boy will fight we have no room for dead weight, now onto more important matters, Gendry, Grey Worm step forward.” My tone boomed, cool and commanding as I looked over to see Gendry jumping to his feet wrapped in thick furs and a war hammer at his back made of pure valyrian steel.

“I have made around 200 Valyrian steel weapons and swords, the walls have been fortified with dragon glass and the smiths and I have made more than enough dragon glass weapons for every soldier.” 

“I have reinforced the crypt door with dragons glass spikes I have given a Valyrian daggers to each high borns ladies and dragon glass to the low borns, at least if they do get into the crypt they won't be lambs to the slaughter and the dragon's armor is finished though at the rate that the dragons are growing it will only last for this one battle.” 

As his voice died down and confusion began to fill the air as I spoke in a soothing voice to calm the lords.“The crypts are protected with magic much like the wall that will keep the dead out anyone that isn't fighting will go into the crypt is the night king steps foot in Winterfell the dead will raise so we have to make sure that they don't get inside the gates. Now we talk attack Grey Worm?” 

Even as I spoke Grey walked forward in his leather not the least bit cold he spoke in a loud accented voice for all to hear. “The unsullied a Dothraki will be the first line of offense and the united force the last defense. We are going to draw them in let them charge us and when they start to get close, my king and queen and the prince will burn the land and the beast with them. 

“Any that survive the first wave of flames will slam into the Dothraki and any that get passed them will meet unsullied shields which have dragonglass on them for extra support. Once they get passed us it will be the united forces turn if they get passed them we light the pitch and hid behind the walls while the dragons raining fire from above. We do not stop until the night king is dead.” 

His astute voice, I nodded my head slowly looking at each of the men before speaking, “Very well you have your orders now get some rest and ready, Bran says that they will be here in 3 days times.” With a firm an attempted out of the room, leaving only me and Dany. 

She hadn't said a word just looked down to her twins our twins, “I want you to return to dragonstone while we fight, our babes are only a few hours old and already we are both marchings into a fight that we might not come back from, I want you to get on Dragons back and fly off.”

Ghost snapped angrily his fur began to rise as his lips curled over his teeth as he snapped at the shadows as if the very mention of the war to come brought the dead to our doors. I knew that he would protect the twins with their lives. 

Dany, on the other hand, thought the same thing only she looked to be burning in rage, she might have yelled but Rhaella had finally gone to sleep and she wasn't willing to risk waking her up. 

“Send Ghost down with Missandei and the twins. How will the north ever trust me, be willing to fight for our families' throne if I won't fight and die for them? They barely know me and they would die for me I must do the same. I refuse I will fight the babes will stay with Missandei and Ghost in the crypts and you will not mention this again.” 

Black flames burned in her eyes as she gave me an outage huff before making her way back to the room. Ghost cocked his head to the side as he noticed Dany’s rage. How am I the bad guy for wanting them safe? They can live without me they cannot live without their mother and I can't live knowing my newborn children are dead I didn't try my hardest to keep them safe or their mother. 

The north is no place for a Targaryen let alone three of them with the dead on the march but I don't think that anyone has gotten dany to do something that she didn't want to do. Damn it the dead are on the march and my wife is too stubborn to leave. 


	73. The Long Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since my last update I have been super busy but this chapter is 7 pages long and features 3 povs and the next chapter which I'm hoping to have up by Wensday is going to be 4 povs. I'm thinking about splitting the long night into ethier 3 or 4 parts. But anyways this is the first part

Jon POV 

The cold air whipped at my skin as a fire blazed in me as the night sky loomed above the darkness swirled around persistent and cold telling me that I better hope and pray that we make it out of this.

Looking over to Missandei I felt like this would be the last time that I saw her there is a sense of foreboding, a heaviness in the air that didn't sit right with me. Her cool golden eyes filling with a storm of emotions, rage, fear, worry and a fierceness to them that I have never seen before. 

Gurgling in her left hand sat my sweet princess Rhaella I felt my heart sized as cold dread filled every inch of my body. Her wide gray eyes stared up at me as her hand reached out like she wanted nothing more than for me to hold her. The panic and pain that seized me made it impossible to resist her cuteness but this was hard already there was no point in making it harder. 

In her right arm held Prince Rhaegar, my sweet quiet boy, he snuggled closer to his blanket hiding his face in the deep warm folds of the fabric as soft little snores left his lips. His soft pink lips pulled into a pout like he would wake up and start screaming unless they got somewhere warm real quick. 

Turning my attention back to Missandei her thick black cloak hiding the both of them as fear cling tightly to my heart and doubt flashed in my mind even if the dead couldn't get in the crypts there was dead already in them.

“If the dead start to rise if the night king makes it onto the Winterfell ground the corpse will resonate if that happens I want you to run to the door there will be a hatch that leads to a deeper part of the crypts one that doesn't have bodies just empty plots go there and hide don't let anyone else in if you do you have a greater risk of being attacked by the dead. Two babes will already slow you down, don't let other people slow you as well.” 

My tone is smooth and worried as she gave me a said smile white stream billowed from both our lips as she nodded her head and turned to look to where the 6 dragons are waiting for me. If the gods are good we will end this long night with 6 dragons alive, injured is one thing but if they died, I don't think that I could handle it. 

“Just watch out for her I know that she is far too stubborn and it would have been better for her to take the babe to Dragonstone but you know that she would never abandon the people that she is meant to protect she did the same in Mereen no matter how many people wanted her dead she stayed to protect her people.” 

Soft and gentle I turned to look at Missandei her lips were pulled into a worried frown as she rocked both the babes in her arms as if their hefty weight didn't bother her slim arms. “I would die before I let anything happen to her, go now before they close the crypt doors.” I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek giving her a warm reassuring pat as she ran down to the crypts. 

Watching her retreating form force shivers of fear and worry down my spine as I turned to make my way to the dragons. The courtyard burned with fear and excitement as the tension of the battle started to charge the air. Looking over to the thick mighty walls of Winterfell some ease ran over me. There are walls and enchanted rooms that are protecting them they will be safe. 

Arya, Davos, and Sansa stood on the wall watching the darkness I would have rather left her in the castle to die but she insisted on being here to make up for her past failures whatever that meant. Tyrion hid down in the crypt, I'm sure that Aegon wished Nym and her sister were doing the same but all the sand snakes old enough to fight are out in the field. 

He had argued for hours with her but she much like Dany is too strong-willed to let a man tell her what to do. Even now as I looked out toward the field the Dothraki, wildings, the unsullied and the armies of the west stood strong. 

Walking up the icy hill I could only get a better view of the battlefield, looking at the ice fields I noticed a second barracuda protecting the front line of forces. A way to protect the army from being swamped by the army of the dead with their vast numbers. 

A part of me burned in rage as I thought about their vast numbers and Ceresi who outright refusal to fighting with us could lead to our death. A part of me wished that they would march on kings landing and taught her the error of her ways. But instead, they were here marching on us most likely to kill my dragons and use them to mount and kill the rest of the world.

I didn't know and I didn't care about the motives of the dead, I would destroy anyone that tried to harm the people that I love. Walking up the hill my legs began to ache slightly as I noticed Tessarion, Tyraxes, and Meleys each of them wore thick valyrian armor plating after this battle the armor would have to be melted down and created into new weapons. I knew that it was redundant but I felt more at ease knowing that their ice weapons wouldn’t be able to pierce their body. 

They aren't as large as Rhaegel and Drogon, Viserion didn't hurt as much as they did so he and the girls were now about the same size 60 feet wings spend with long coiling necks with shimmering scale harder than any steel known to man. 

Rhaegal’s wingspan is 65 feet wide with long coiling neck as the girls but he is leaner and faster than them as well and finally, there is drogon a wingspan of 70 feet, a large muscular body built for power, and ahead the size of a carriage if not bigger with a long coiling black neck. 

I could only watch in awe for a moment as his neck moved slightly to reveal dany sitting on his back a hard determined look on her face as a white billowing cloak with red trim greeted me. 

Aegon ran a tender hang along Rhaegel's neck more to calm him down than his dragon. Turning to look at my own girls a sense of ease ran over me as I looked over to Tessarion, her smooth lying eyes I would need her knowing eyes, I need those knowing white mist rolled in as the storm began to pick up. 

Taking in a deep breath I climbed her bare wing it was the only thing that I couldn't cover with armor so I would have to be very careful on how I flew her if even a single ice spear pierced any of their wings they would be grounded and their power cut in half. Taking in a few deep breaths I sat on her back as the ground lit up like candles in the night. The Dothraki howled with joy as their Arakahs burned with orange flickering flames. 

A horse the color of milk across the field as I noticed a red hood and hidden beneath the red eyes of a priestess that I had banished. She knew that I would kill her for treason the moment that she came back here. 

Taking in a deep breath I looked over to my brother he gave a cool deep violet stare and a firmed node as Dany soft lilac eye had love pooling in them. She had already made her teary filled goodbye and I could see it in her she doesn't want to leave our children but she believed that it was the only way that the north would every start to trust her. I would rather the north hate her and be loyal then for her to be loved as the burning pyre warmed our children. 

Taking in a deep breath I pulled back on the spike of Tessarion as she let out a fierce roar that the other dragon began to mimic. Loud thunderous cracks of wings erupted in the air more than a few times. Thundering sound ran over the field I'm sure that it fills some men with strength while some might have been filled with fear. 

The cold whipping wind slammed against me as it bit deep into my bones as the heat that pool from Tessarion tried to shake away the cold. Meleys flew to my right her spike tail batting against the air. Tyraxes let out a fierce roar that started to fill the air echoing off the silence.

The once chilling silence benga to fill with horrible animalistic screams filled the air over the thundering steppes, then I could see them. Deep blue eyes piercing the darkness as ice-cold air whipped around them. 

Large meaty fist and twisted face with savage white teeth and skin dripping from their faces. Giants all of them dressed white in fur with large clumps the side of trees at their backs. Aegon let out a gasp as our own giant Wun Wun snarled out a loud bellowing roar shook the ground as the wind whipped up. 

The stench of death hung in the air like it belonged there, as the giants didn't seem to move they simply stood with the forest at their backs. Their pale white skin stared back at me at least 40 Giants sat before me a large meaty wall around the forest.

Their cold dead eyes shifted to me and my dragons but they didn't do anything to stop us or even come near us that unnerved me even more. But I didn't have time to think about it as they stood just out of the range of arrows, the hoard of the dead with the terrifying shrieks filled the air. 

Their screeches echoed off of the black sky as the battlefield stood quiet as a horse let out nervous neigh and tried to buck the orders if they weren't able to run away quickly. The Dothraki stood firm as the Unsullied didn’t seem the least bit scared no it was the northern, the Dornish and the Reach that looked terrified, the wildling has dealt with them in their daily life that wasn't anything new.

Not wasting another moment I darted through the air, the cold wind yanking at my collar and freezing my heart. I could see Dany and Aegon both darting towards the ground as thousands of blue eyes came rushing through the battlefield. My girls were at my side as I looked at their dead lifeless eyes.

I didn't even need to say the words for my girls to know what to do, heat pooled in my legs shaking away the bone-deep cold as flames erupted into the air. Silver, red, blue, green and bronze, black, and cream and gold flames cut through the air. Charging the ground until there was nothing left. Shrieks of pain twisted and warped filled my ears as loud boisterous cheers filled the air. 

Dany and her dragons destroyed any weights that got close to the first barricade while I set my sights on the ones closest to the forest. Darkness swirled around them but I couldn’t back down. The heat blasted against my skin chasing away the cold as Meleys let out a fierce raspy roar as wild blue flames lashed against the dead. Black smoke filled the air as the dead kept coming. 

They didn't care if they were being killed it was like the fire was nothing more than an annoyance to them until they finally succumbed. Tyraxes let out crimson waves of flame burning the woods, I watched the trunks consumed the crimes flames as black smoke threaten to choke out the few remnants of light.

The fire blazed continued to swallow the forest as the winter winds that I'm sure the night king was created lashed at the flames they didn't go out. Tyraxes kept pouring on flames as rage burned in her ruby red eyes. The dead rushed out the forest when that happens only to be met by the flames further south that would engulf them 

But it wasn't meant to last with an angry below the giant began to move his way toward me with the startling spread. Pulling hardback on Tessarion’s spikes we flew the air. Banking left and right as a thick hairy meaty fist the size of the building rushed forward trying to grip me. 

In fact, a thick pale hit hand darted out like a viper going in for the kill his hand are clenching around us when Tessarion colored his hand with hateful silver flames, his skin bubbled threatening to melt as the flames consumed his icy skin.

Panic hisses and screeches of pain filed my ear as panic forced my heart to thunder even faster. A shiver ran up and down my spine as Tessarion struggled to get away I fear that his other hand might grip her when Tyraxes and Meleys joined the fight. 

The giant in a frenzy began to swat at the air but Tyraxes and Meleys are to fast for the giant. Banking left is right testing in patterns and angels that I didn't know were possible they speak flames of red and blue forcing him to his knees. 

With a flurry of flames rushing the battlefield, Tessairon joins her fire to that of her sister change the combining purple flames of Tyraxes and Meleys to a light pink as her own silver flames were added onto the pile. As he mele away to nothing the other 39 giant rushed forward no longer content to wait out the fire of the forest burning away their reserve and force their generals out into the open and with their force falling fast they decided to thin out our own numbers quickly. 

Arya POV 

The loud thundering steppes force the wall to shake and the men on it to snivel like cowards they knew that this was going to happen and yet they cry for their mothers. The thundering steppes force my head to pound, their thunderous roars force blood to trickle down my ears. 

Wun Wun the only giant that we had on our side hefted a large sword the size of his arm, the blade a shining black obsidian blade. His own ear-piercing razor filled with the pain of having to face his brothers. He must feel awful he is going to have to kill his own kin whether they were dead or not did matter, not to those beasts at the very least. I watched as an army of giants began to rush forward. 

The rumors of the dragons echoed in the air as Dany and Aegon yanked hard on their spikes drenching the ground in whips of jade and black flames before turning to the giants. Flames of gold, black, and jade reigned down from their maws even from I could feel the heat from their breath as the loud cracks of their wings gave me hope. Their flames refused to cease until the dragon was reduced to a pile of ash.

Taking in a deep breath I felt the weight of real filling me but it would take more than that to stop them, Davos counted their number and they were are least 40 of them. Taking in a deep breath I looked over to see Jon struggling with a giant of his own. I watched in surprise as flames of purple so breathtaking greeted me before caching to a color of pink as all three flames bore down on this giant with a terrible wail. 

Then as if seeing two giants die the others sprung into action they rushed forward forgetting to stay out of the arrow range. Hate burned in their eyes of ice blue stars, their pale skin glowing in the light as they rushed forward. Each hammering step that they took began to weaken the resolve of the men on the wall as well as on the battlefield. “Get ready to knock some arrow boys if those bloody beasts get here then this wall will fall.” 

The booming tone of Ser Davos shook me from my outright shock, instead, I turned to my so-called sister she stared at the failed with wide blue eyes. Her lips parted into an o shape as she gasped at them in utter shock. Did she really think that Jon was made all of this up, did she think that he is so power-hungry that he would fake a dead army just so that he could be crowned king in the north is she truly that foolish. 

“Go head down to the crypts now quickly don't stop until your safe inside, your only a hindrance, here take this” I didn’t know what came over me I knew that she was better off dead she didn't regret a thing but still she is family and there is a small part of me that worried about her. My hand curled around the cool obsidian dagger that I had made just in case my other weapons failed me. 

Handing the dragon glass dagger to Sansa she stared down at the glass in utter confusion “I don't know how to use this” I looked at her only for a moment, she can't be serious can she, it's a dagger and we are at war. What did she think that she was supposed to use this? 

I tried to keep my annoyance from showing as a low rumbling roar of Wun Wun force me to look back at me. As I did there was a large glass sword slicing through the air with a sharp burst of air the impact threatened to push me off of the wall as the giant hell fell to the ground. 

I watched him kill 2 more giants their heads falling from their necks as the blade sliced easily through the thick wooden clubs in their hands. Many began to cheer happily that they were down but that is only 5 down out of 20. 

The soft thrum the loud whacks of bowstrings being plucked filled my ears as many archers missed their mark it would take 40 hours just to take one of them down at this rate. “All of you that just missed your shot aim for the eyes or jump from the wall and kill yourself before you get us all killed!!” The sound of Commander Tarlys cold hate-filled voice, stone-hard and not quivering in fear, not in the least bit. 

“Go now Sansa before I change my mind” I looked her down at her even though she was taller than me. With a quick nod of her head, she rushed down the stairs and I called back out to her in the hopes of being helpful. 

“Stick them with the pointy end” Looking up at me with doe eyes it was almost like she forgot how to use the dagger quickly she rushed through the courtyard in panic as I turned back to my own longbow.

Dripping my obsidian arrow into oil I it ablaze watching the orange flames flickering against the black arrowhead before losing it. The soft wheezing pops, and whizzes of the arrows flying through the air filled me with strength. 

Watching my arrow piercing the skull of one of the giants his eye socket glow a bright orange light as the flames began to swallow his whole head with terrifying shrieking as he died, his limp body hit the ground turning to ice as the flames begin to swallow him. My heart pounded and my arms ached but I kept loosing arrows in the hope of keeping the giants from taking the field and making their way to the wall. 

Jaime POV 

I watched as Wun Wun slammed his thick long sword into the chest of another giant and air exploded from the impact. A loud boom filled the air like a cannon going, I struggled to keep on my feet as the impact force me back. 

Tommen started terrified and in awe at the same time, his wide eyes stared at the icy white giant lumbering over to us. Behind them sat waves upon waves of the dead, the blight dragon flames flickering lighting up the night as the cold icy blue eyes threatened to swallow me whole. 

Tommen held his own dragon glass sword as terrified trickles of sweat rushed down his face. I feared for him I might have even begged for him to be spared and allowed to sit in the crypts but the Targaryens hated my family on top of all of that they are having little girls fight how would it look for my son to cower and hide. 

Wun Wun rushed head unearthing the dirt as he rushed through the waves of dragon fire not charging as they licked his skin. With a mighty roar, I watched the long blade as long as his arm slice through the bodies of 2 more giants. Their deep starry blue eyes began to die out as for a moment I let myself feel hope. 

Turning to Tommen I shook his arm hard and forcefully, doing my best to shake him out of the fear and terror displayed on his face. My own need to fight urgent and pressing as finally, he woke up from his shock staring up at me with confusion in his green eyes locked on me as his confusion began to clear up. 

“Get ready they are coming to your sister is counting on us the whole realm is counting on the man that stands here keep fighting.” Even as I spoke the roars of Rhaegal the jade dragon shook me from my speech. 

Aegon sat on the back of the dragon it's cooling neck whipping back and forth spewing jade with veins of bronze coloring. Aegon had a valyrian steel sword in his hand slicing at the stray figure and limbs that get too close to him or his dragon. The scent of rotting flesh filled the air as the dragon queen and her black dragon dodge and waved out the way. 

Black flames dancing around the chest and arms around the giants, she fought with a princess in her eyes that made me think that she isn't fighting simply for her newly born babes. But for all of the men even the southerners like me that have been opposing her since the day she was born. 

The king even from here I could see him on the back of his dragon, their silver armor glinted in the light. His eyes violently and lashing as he roared his dragon mimicking the action as they were defined in and out of the grapes of the gardens. Flames engulfed the night's air, black smoke billowing high into the air as the burning hot heat of the forest filled me. Even from here I could see the swallowing crimson flames licking against the wood. 

As my heart thunder at the sight of 6 waring dragons while the scent of rotting flesh mixed with death and smoke choking me. The ice hit me as the icey blue eyes of the dead rush over to me getting in a fighting stance I watched them rush to me.

Slashing upward with my left hand while my right thrust hard into the rib cage of the first beast. Hiss and wails filled my ears as they beat fell from my sword as the shining dragon glass dagger attached to my stump gleaming in the light. 

I could see Brienne only for a moment as I looked out over the courtyard, I could see her flaccid blond hair getting in the dark as a thick icy flesh wall of ice slammed against me. Stumbling my legs threatened to give out. 

I could hear the panic shouts of Tommen as the icy bodies of the dead threaten to swallow me whole, manic energy fueled me as I lay flat on my back slashing wildly at the beast my right and left arm working in content. Struggling to breathe I counted to fight until they were lying beside me broken on the ground as I stood up. I notice Tommen barely hanging on. 

Running to my son my sword arm slashed upwards as the right hand slashed downwards as the dead looked over to me with wide eyes before a walking pitching scream filled the air. Wid eyes emerald eyes filled with love as I yanked hard on his collar pulling him out of the way as another beast came toward me. Rushing with a strong one hand thrust I watched the drooling death ridden freak fell from my blade. 

The wind began to pick up as a thick rolling mist force my chest to heaven as I struggled to breathe my senses were pulled my body aches and my arms were numb. But I kept flint as Tommen stood by my side not sure of what to say or do he slashed widely parrying and blocking blow as a new wave of the dead started to rush towards us.

My voice roared over the wind but I didn't hear it only the soft rumbling of my throat and chest told me that I am speaking at all. “Keep fight until they are gone or we are, we will win this.” I didn't know now how wrong I was until I looked up to the sky to see Jon falling from his silver dragon.


	74. The Long Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 sorry for the long wait I was trying to get this out fast but I wanted to make sure that there were plenty of details in the fight scenes.

Aegon POV

The cold air rushed into my ears as I struggled to get away from the giant that I had set my sights on. In the beginning, it was no problem but the moment that I heard a panic screech and whipped my head up to see Aemon falling through the air my heart lurch and my mind rushed. 

The darkness that swirled around him makes it hard for me to see if he was hurt or not. Doubt swirled so heavily in my mind that fear began to eat away at my composure. 

Whipping Rhaegal into a frenzy his wings flapped hard cracking against the sky as he drifted above the silver clouds, even then I could see him falling.

I feared that he would slam into the ground becoming nothing more than a red splat on the pavement and everything that he worked for would be for nothing. 

But then as if sensing the pain and worry of all of us, Tyraxes darted through the air, her ruby red eyes glowing in the dark burning slit with determination. 

The cracking of her wings and the silver armor reflected the twilight. Plunging through the air she caught him. 

Aemon seemed thankful for the catch but not shock like he knew that if he had fallen for Tessarion then Tyrxes or Melesy would have caught him. 

For a moment my mind darted back to dragon stone he jumped from the cliff as if he knew that Tessarion had been there lurking waiting for him. 

The thought forced a smile on my face as I turned my attention to the ground. The giants were falling with loud screening roars but they were reduced to moans as they fell dead to their knees. 

Many fell to their knees before they even got the chance to attack the wall, black and red flames burned the ground as Viserion's golden flames lit up the night choking the life out of the dead. 

Drogon and Dany roared with rage and worry at the thought of Aemon being hurt with murderous wails the giant began to fall one after the other. Balck flames engulfed their massive bodies.

The black flames drenched the ground and blocked out the smell of decay. Winterfell stood safe but threatening icy dead stare were determined to knock the wall down. 

The night king is no were in sight and i knew why soon his forces would overwhelm us. He is waiting until his men thin the herd, the thought force rage, and panic into my heart. 

Taking in a deep breath calming breath, Blackfyre pulsed at my side the ruby looked to be on fire as the roaring dragons started back at me. I am Aegon Targaryen my name's sake conquered the kingdoms so I think that I can fight one undead army. Gripping tightly to the sword I looked to the battlefield trying to figure out where I'm needed most. 

The first thing I noticed were the giants, there are only 20 of them and 5 were surrounding Wun Wun. Urging Rhaegal to dive his wings slide through the air as the cold wind whipped in my ear. 

Even with the heat of Rhaegal to protect me, I felt ice numbing pain but still, he dived faster. Rhaegal maw opened wide bright green flames shot out of his mouth as veins of yellow slapped against me.

The burning hot heat hit me and it's a welcome comfort. The scent of decay sat so heavy the air that it threatened to choke me but gripping tightly to Rhaegal's spike I watched a thick meaty hand with gnarled black fingers coming toward me. 

Moving quick and on instincts, I slashed upwards my valyrian steel sword sung as it sliced through both the air and the flesh of the dead. 

Manic wails of pain were like music to my ears as I looked to see hate flaring in the dead blue stare. I could hear the cheers of the United army cheered in loud billows. As the giant fell to its knees I could see that they were making headway. 

Flames drenched the giant as Wun Wun let out a victorious roar before gripping the nearest giant. Thick meaty tan hand dropping to the pale icy skin of the giant. Pulling backward ripping his head clean from his body with a mighty roar. 

Turning back his deep brown eyes gave me a firm nod of thanks as Rheagal's drenched the nearby giant. All the while Wun Wun gripped tightly to his dragon glass blade slicing through 2 more giants. 

Death rattles filled the air as I pulled hard to the right Rhaegal pulled away. There was no longer the 10 giants left. Can't soaked her in black flames and as i turned to Aemon I watched longclaw burning with silver flames. His dragons bathed him in flames. 

Crimson flames danced along with his head like the shape of a crown. While blue flames cloaked his whipping cloak. I started in aw as his body bathes in flames. I might have to start for a bit longer but bronze demanding eyes of Rhaegal forced me to look at the ground. 

My heart crawled into my heart as I noticed, Nym along with the hound, Baric, Obara, and Quentyn with 100s of the dead swirling around them. 

Nym POV 

The flashing starry blue eyes grated me cold and daring as I turned to look at Obara her spear tip black and gleaming in the light. Her harsh cold brown eyes looked to be an obsidian color in the darkness. The cold lingering darkness was unlike anything I have ever felt, I could practically breathe in the darkness. The fear became consuming for a moment I thought that I might be paralyzed. 

But then I turned to look at Quentyn I could see his hands shaking as thick mist pooled from his mouth. Panic rang out clearly in his eyes I knew that he wanted nothing more than to run. I'm sure that there is still a part of him that thought that he had a chance to get with Daenerys. 

But the babes that were suckling at her breast did nothing to deter him, he knew that he didn't have the skills to fight. He might have earned his spurs but that didn't mean that he was any better than the children that were trained while we were hiding away in dorne. Looking at him forced pity into my heart he would die if he didn't run and there is a good chance that when he runs, my sister and I will be the ones to die. 

Loud roars burn me with purpose as heat flush against my skin chasing away the cold as bright jade flames swallowed the icey corpse, their blood-curdling screams escaped from their fleshy lips. There dead blue eyes get black as night as the flames burned what was left of their life away. 

Rhaegal roared overhead as he flew off with Aegon looking over the side a look of love and relieve burning in his eyes when we made eye contact. I could see the worry falling from his face as his shoulder loosen, as he rushed off to fight the giants. 

A wall of jade flames projected the Dornish forces as I watched the army around me turning to my left I could see the hound. His burnt scared flesh stared at me as I glared at hate burning in my eyes. 

He looked like a whimpering child fear burning in his eyes as he watched the licking jade flames. Standing next to him with a blazing sword sat Baric. 

I didn't know if the fear in his eyes is for the flames from Rhaegel or if it was from the blazing sword. The tense roaring when and screeches and death rattles of pain faded off into silence as the dead started to rushed through the flame walls. No longer protected my heart began to thump in panic. Obara roared with power and rage, “Hold your place stand here if they get to Winterfell all is lost.” 

The loud bellowing voice of Obara vibrated off of my ears as the Dornish force cheered loud bellowing cheers. Cold swirling air settled deep into my bones chasing away the heat that only Rhaegel can provide. 

As I looked up to the sky, I could hear the panic screeches of panic as I noticed Jon falling from the silver dragon. I didn't have time to watch him as the hoard of the dead rushed against us. Gripping tightly to two dragonglass daggers the length of my arm. Not even thinking about it I fought with a mad intensity I slashed upwards with my left and downwards with my right I slammed the black blade into the men that stood before me. 

His starry blue eyes lost their shine as the blade sunk deep into their icy skin, Obara to my right thursted her spear into the first beast as a second dead man whipped at his right. My heart thumped wildly as I rushed to her. 

But lifting her right hand from the wooden shaft her left hand tightened around the shaft her knuckles turning a bone white as she clutched tightly to the spear. With her right hand, she pulled a dragon glass dagger off of her hips. Gripping tightly to the torn leather hand she slammed the dagger into the face of the dead. With a shattering screech, he dropped to the ground as Obara pulled her blade from his face. 

Whipping my head back to the I notices Quentyn gripping tightly to his valyrian steel sword panic gripping him. His lips were trembling as his lips started to turn a bright blue from exposure to the cold. I could see him shivering in his cloak as he slashed with fear evident in his eyes. 

To my left there as the hounds his large great sword slashed through the air killing 10 dead men at the time. His mighty swings were whipping the air as the ground as his eyes were wild with rage and desperation to live. Baric roared about the lord of light as he swung the flaming sword with magic power. 

Panic filled the air as my man started to scream at my back telling us that we needed to run. Whatever honor and power that they might have fled them as they rushed back to the opening gates of Winterfell. 

I watched them abandoned us fear in their eyes as the dead were on opt of us warming us. Cramping together, Obara, Quentyn, the hound, Baric, and myself were forced clump together in a defensive stance. Back against back, we struggled against the dead as the same against us. My arms were numb and aching but we continued to fight until the world around me began to become numb. was like a 

Obara’s spear began to crack threatening to shatter under the weight of the dead that she had killed. My own aggers were riddled with crack and I knew one more kill would be the end of them. Dropping them on the ground I gripped tightly to my two daggers of valyrian steel. I could sense the power behind the valyrian steel. 

Taking in a deep breath I rushed forward my sister at my side as Quentyn, he stumbled forward facing each strike that he landed his arms seemed to grow heavier as fear flashed in his eyes. 

Their shrieks and death chatters filled the air panic gripping me when I realized that there were 100s of them and only a few of us. I watched the deadman before me’s eyes bug as soft hiss filled the air as the dagger sliced through its icy skin like butter. 

Quentyn and Baric stood side by side slashing at the beast that came clawing at their backs. Twist howls from the undead beast filled my ears as I watched them rushing off to the far west. I knew they were heading to the god’s woods hoping to get passed the wall. The loud resounding slam of the front gates filled the air. The hard slamming of iron bars told me that I wasn't going to be able to get back into Winterfell. 

I knew that this would be our last stand that there was no way that we would make it back there not with the dead at outback. Claws of black dark fingers, rusted spikes, maces, and swords came flashing at me. Quentyn was the first to fall. 

A dead man large and muscle hidden the large black icey frosted plating, his hands were curled around Quentyn neck. Tears pooled in his eyes as his face began to turn a blue, fear-filled in his eyes as he wet his small clothes. His eyes began to turn a bloodshot red as he clawed at his throat in panic. 

His right arm flayed as his sword desperately through the air doing his best to slice off the arm that is killing him. But a wary dead man rushed at him flesh dripping from his face as madness burned in his blue eyes. what is so in ap acne stamped he slashed his veins steal stored at the dead man. 

But a skinny warier dead man rushed forced. His thin nimble fingers gripped tightly to his arm so deeply into his skin that it drew blood. Panic gaps turned into pain-filled screams that curled my blood and forcing me to flinch away. 

With a sickening snap, I heard the wet gurgling sound I watched blood erupts out of his decapitated arm as the dead pulled all the way back the bone-shaped sliding from the gummy string of muscle. Skin turning a dusky white as a jaded crack bone that shined in the light, in those final moments the light died from his eyes. 

I couldn't shed a tear I had to keep fighting but I knew that the rest of us wouldn't last this long. I wish to say that the death stopped there that we were going to make it out of this the 4 of us but Baric is the next to fall. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a flash of white, a large white hand with thick black heavy fingers greeted me. Worry flashed in my heart as I watch the white hand shooting through the darkness almost in slow motion. Fear gripped me when I noticed that the hand was darting for my sister. 

His one lasting blue eyes sparkled with purpose as he rushed through the darkness, his muscle taut as he pushed Obara out of the way. Gripping tightly to his sword he slashed upwards but as he brought his hands over his head to slave downwards the dead man sliced through the air crusted and jaded blade cutting through his chest. 

But then a fierce roar exploded into the air, shaking the ground and whipping up the air around me as cracking thunderous wings slapped against the air. I looked up to see Aegon rage burning in his violet eyes as he looked over to me panic burning in his gaze like he was afraid that he wouldn't make it in time. He began to duck down low as jade flames burst to life cutting to the air in the hopes of reaching the dead. I knew that it would reach them but it would also swallow us whole. 

Turning to Obara I gripped tightly to her arms dropping both my daggers to the ground they would only weigh me down. The hound looked at us not sure what to do to what was going on. I wasn't going to save him and I knew that Aegon didn't want to save him. Flames bathed the dead in front of us forces the hound to jump back in terror. 

“Nym grab my hand” Rhaegel darted quickly as Aegon was half leaning off of Rhaegals body, his right hand was lower as far as he could get, Rhaegal skirted right over the land but not really touching the ground. Aegon’s eyes were manic to reach me, yanking hard on Obama's hand she caught on dropping her spear as I stretched out my own hand forward. 

The jade flames flushed against my skin creature snapped and roar as they were separated to reach us before the skin killed them. Taking in a deep breath jumping upwards my hand outstretched as the dead began to close in. Panic filled me as the dead got a lot closer my legs were already starting to reach the ground again when Aegon's hand slammed hard against my skin. 

Relief filled me as panic flaps of his wing had us climbing higher in the air as the horn scored in rage. Hate burning in his eyes as he slashed wildly at the dead in a desperate attempt. White icey skin swirled around him blocking him out of the view. 

“Hold on the both of you the rest of the army has retreated behind the wall they were given the order but you guys didn't run for some reason!” Aegon's voice echoed off of the air as we head back towards Winterfell. 

Daenerys POV 

I didn't know what to make of them, I watched the dead swirling around the ground in darkness, while rainbow of flames burned the ground shocked me. I didn't think that 6 dragons could breathe this much fire but they could stop not until they were all dead. I could see Drogon burning the land below me as I looked over to see Jon he looked fine. Even from here I could see his eyes filled with worry as his eyes scanned the ground looking for the night king. 

The field lit up his worried face, the rest of the army had hidden behind the wall even Wun Wun had hidden behind the while. Even as I floated here I could see Aegon and Rhaegal. I could see two girls hanging off the thick jade leg gripping so tightly to his legs afraid that they might fall at any moment. 

“Dany!” The wind roared in my ears threatening to make me deaf but even then I would be able to hear the love and worry in his voice. Turning to look over to Jon I could see fear evident in his eyes as he jerked his head back to the general as if the direction that I knew was the generals would be.

Jon banked right slapping hard against Tyraxes black as a white spear began to grudge against her armored flank. Blue spikes came off the metallic armor as hse skyrocketed through the clouds as they parted. Climbing higher he dodged a second ice lance panic in his eyes as he narrowly dodge. 

Turning to look at the general the two of cold wispy white hair iced man stared at me both held an empty hand. While another 3 generals were rushing to cock their arms back bright icy blue spear held in their hands. “Run those will kill the dragons” I knew that it was right even from here I could sense the magic that pulsed off of them. 

Pulling hardback on Dorgons black spikes my leather gloves kept my hands warm as I began to climb through the sky. Rhaegal is hidden behind the wall and out of range, so only Viserion and Drogon are in danger. Climbing through the sky the silver wispy clouds spilled as we broke out of range. 

Even from here I could see the bright red flames ripping at the forest, forcing the dead out of the forest. Even from here I could see the cold blue eyes burning with hate and they looked at me. 

“For now we should head back to Winterfell its not safe to fly around while the night king is still missing.” Jon’s tone was easy but I could tell that it was forced and he really only wanted me out of harm's way. But I knew that my children were in danger and if he thought I would sit idly by then he is out of his mind. 

Darting through the air the cold air roared in my ears as I stayed hidden above the clouds landing on the eastern part of the wall. I snapped my head over my shoulder to see Rhaegal. He sat on the western part of the wall with Aegon still on his back. 

His face looked a lot more peaceful as now that his Nym is safe, Viserion lowered next to me which helped put me at ease, I wouldn't lose a single one for my children dragon or human. Turning over to look for Jon I found him at the northern part of the wall each one of his girls resting on the wall raining fire from above in their shining valyrian armor. 

Tyraxes looked ready to lunge, Meleys was claimed but I could see the rage that bubbled in her blue eyes. Tessarion didn't make a sound she drenched the land in silver flames but not s single emotion appeared in her calm expression. Taking in a deep breath I pulled my attention to the crypt door. 

I couldn't see it but I knew that it was there hidden amounted the darkness and frozen towers of Winterfell. I knew that they would be safe for as long as we hold the wall. Turning back to the only protection that my children and people have I noticed Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan. Both were on the wall watching the dead with mix cold eyes. Grey Worm and the unsullied were hidden behind the wall they didn't lose that many of their numbers and that help put me at ease. 

My Dotharki were sitting on horses or they were on feet but nonetheless, we lost no less than a thousand men. The North took the most of the damaged they stayed on the battlefield until they were sure that the battle on the open field was lost. 

I could see Tormund standing along the wall with Brienne they were huddled close together talking in hushed whispers. Arya and Gendry were standing together they both had grim looks on their face as Ghost stood at her side. His lips curled over his teeth as hate burned in his blood-red eyes. 

I could see him looking at Jon to see if he was still in one piece, Sam, Edd and Lord Tarly were glaring at the dead from the wall as the lands before us, the field coated in flames as the flaming barricades kept the dead from attempting to climb the walls. 

Tension began to grow in the air as the temperature started to drop and the wind grew in power as a thick white misted swirled around the field quenching the dragon’s flames. The dead through themselves on the barricades until they too were no longer aflame. 

The tension so tense and charges that I started to grow unnerved as Tyraxes let out a rage of roar. The girl’s wings began to beat against the sky as fear started to settle in the men as a strange power charged the air. Rising from the ground, all those that had once fought for the living now fought for the dead. 

Their lids snapped open revealing an unnatural blue color as their skin turned white and as cold as ice. Fear and offered cries echoed in the air as I watched him walking out of the darkness. 

Drogon began to shift his long coiling neck swaying from side to side, Viserion’s golden eyes began to burn with hate and worry even Rhaegal let out an unversed screech. Panic yells to lose arrow filled the air but my eyes were drawn to the forest. 

A man with icy blue skin and cold vindictive eyes greeted me hate burning in his eyes as he glared at me and then Jon before turning to look at Aegon. At that moment I knew what he was thinking. We have the die if he wants to take not only Winterfell but the dragons that we road and bonded with. 

Slowly with each step that he took more and more dead began to rise as his hand slowly move upwards as if to display his power. Bodies were pulled off the ground as many dead began to rise I thought that if we didn't end him it wouldn't matter how many we killed more would take their place. 

6 dragons roared as we each dove off of the wall and flying high up into the air a part of me wanted to look back to the crypts if they are rising on the battlefield then are they safe. Could the dead become alive? 


	75. The Long Night Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd part

Missandei POV

It was cold but not as cold and bone-chilling as it had been outside, my thoughts went out to all of those that are fighting. My heart ached with worry for grey worm and my queen, terror-filled me at the thought of losing either of them. Then there is Jon he looked so worried like he knew something that I didn’t like he knew that the shit would hit the fan and when it did there would be a lot of good people hurt or dead. 

I worried about all of it, I wish that I could ride a dragon, or hold a spear but in the end, I was here protecting Rhaegar and Rhaella I knew that it was a great honor and I would do anything for the queen and my king. But a part of me couldn't help but feel guilty that I wasn't more useful than this.

“They're cute they have a good mix between their father and mother I'm sure Rhaegar will make a good king.” The soft gentle voice of Tyrion shook me from my thoughts as I looked over to see his soft emerald green eyes meeting my own. I thought on his words for a moment not really understanding what he was saying why would Rhaegar make a better king then Rhaella would make a queen. 

A slight frown began to pull at my lips as the soft screech of hinges filled my ears, tossing a glare over my shoulder fear stilled my breath, thinking that maybe the dead have gotten in. But Sansa hobbled into the room favoring one foot over the other I knew why it was because of the loss of her toes. 

She gave a weak timid smile as her eyes shifted to the babes in my arms, Rhealla gave her cold stormy gray eyes that said don't even think about coming over here. While Rhaegar snuggled even closer into his blankets the soft furry onesie forces a smile on my face as I looked back to Tyrion. He looked desperate to get his mind off of the fighting above every once in a while I would hear the dragon's roar and the babes would giggle like it was the best thing that they ever heard. 

“Rhaella was born first Queen Daenerys and King Aemon have declared that she will be the heir to the throne.” The look that filter over Tyrion's face was a mix between confusion and doubt like he couldn't understand why the queen could allow a girl to sit on the throne. It's laughable really because you are a boy even if you are born last you are the one that gets the throne even if you are terrible at being king. 

Shaking my head sadly I looked over the hatch that Jon told me would lead to the lower levels of the crypts. From the smallness of the hatch, I knew that the steps would be narrow and slippery not to mention steep. I would have to be careful and make sure to lock the hatch when I got down there. 

“How does it fair up there?” I looked over to see Arianne and Myrcella, sitting on Arianne's hip was a gold and black valyrian steel dagger made for her, Myrcella had a dagger of red and gold colors of her house. Both had wide questioned eyes as they turned to Sansa her own complexion pale. 

Taking a seat across from me a look of guilt began to form in her eyes as she shifted to look at me then Tyrion before as Varys who walked over to us. “Not well I suppose, the giants are attacking the last time that checked, Jon had fallen from his dragon and the giants were making their way closer to the wall. After that, there was a lot of screaming as the army started to get swarm but after that, I just don't know.” 

Her tone weak and lowered so that no one other than us would be able to hear but that didn't stop the girl from dancing, Myrcella gripping tightly to her good sister arm trembling in fear as her lips quivered in panic. Arianne patted her hand gently and smiled weakly at her but I could see the hesitation in her eyes like she wasn’t sure if she had it in her to be brave for them both. 

Varys smiled sadly as Tyrion took in a deep breath looking to me and then to Sansa as he spoke in a chilling voice. “If I was up there I might be able to see something do something create a plan” Sansa scoffed as she spoke in a chilling and knowing tone. “You would die we would all it is why we are down here and not up there none of us can do anything.” 

Her words were right and they stung but I leaned further into the walls not saying a word instead I looked at the cold looming eyes of the winter kings. I didn't know what to make of them some had rusted steel sword sitting in their laps but others were missing them. 

Taking in a deep breath the warmth of the twin filled me with relief as the mighty roars of dragons shook the very walls. Rhaegar snored soundly while Rhaella giggled happily. Her wide gray eyes stared up at me as her tiny balled-up fist are covered in small fur gloves. Spit dribbled down her chin as she reached a hand up toward me face trying to grab one of my curls. 

Seeing her fiery spirit force me to laugh as I let her grab hold of one of my fingers the warmth that slammed against me as she gripped tightly to my finger shocked me. I didn't realize how warm either of them was, just like their father, mother, and uncle. Smiling slightly I like over to the rest of the crypts. Some had their eyes on me glad to see the prince and princess in good spirits. 

Others were curled up in a corner with panic in their eyes as they glared at me, like how dare you to smile at such a time. I noticed the young Martell boy he was lost in a pray as panic threatened to seize him at any moment. His brother the sad little frog prince could die in this battle we all might. I did my best to shake that thought from my head but then a cold biting chill ran over me and then this sound filed my ears. 

Sort of thunk, as the sound of breaking stone, forced my head to snap up panic screams filled the air as I noticed decaying people crawling from the tombs. Looking at the path I watched as dead bodies were pulled out of heavy thick slabs of rock. Most of them nothing more than withered bones covered in rags with holes and dust. My heart lurched as I jumped to my feet. 

The crypt door was only a few feet away but madness broke out panic screeches echoed in the crypts as women went down tears and sobs filled the air. Tyrion and the others started to rush the people into the deeper parts of the tomb but I knew better. Sprinting through the crypts my feet slapped hard against the ground, Rhealla screeched in rage as Rheagar slept soundly like this was not his concern. 

I kept running in fear as my heart thunder in my chest becoming so deafening that not even the manic screams of others as they went down filled my ears. I could see Arianne rushing down a dark corridor her good sister no longer holding on her arm. The trap door was within reach the thick black iron handle started back at me. 

Taking one look of it I felt both a rush of relief and panic fill me. How am I supposed to open the door without dropping the babes? I dropped down to one knee shifting the weight of to Rhaella into my right hand as I looked back or my shoulder. 

Panic gripped me as I noticed the cold blue eyes of a woman. Matted black hair and soulless blue eyes. Her skin a paperwhite and covered in ice and the place that she had appeared form. The tomb of Lyanna Stark, pity made its way into my mind as I rush pulling hard on the trap door. 

Frozen from lack of use the door wouldn't give with soft groans the hinges protested as panic gripped me. The manic limp running of the corpses, of the she-wolf, started to worry me.

Pulling hard against the trap door I pooled all my might into my arm yanking backward with all my might. With a furious shriek, the hatch snapped open. 

Fear gripped me as I rush to my feet sliding my legs into the hatch then my upper body and the twins. Only my head and left arm remained exposed when the corpse of Lyanna stood over me. 

Her blue eyes first turned a shocked white before all the light died from her eyes. The scent of death wafted off of her but that wasn't what shocked me. It was Sansa, she stared at the beast with fear looking down at her hand which held a dragon glass dagger. I thought about leaving her there but she just saved my life. “Come on let go” 

Jon told me not to let anyone else in but she saved me and his children surely he wouldn't be angry with me. I didn't think about it I rushed carefully down the steps. Sansa began to dance down the steps carefully. The loud shrieks filled my ears as I looked up to see Sansa locking the hatch. 

Sansa POV 

Darkness swirled around us as thundering screeches overhead shook the walls the steps were slick under my hobbling feet but I kept walking. We didn't stop until we made it to the very bottom of the steps of the crypt. A large oak door stared back at us like a thick torch stared at us, sighing with relief Missandei looked at me with luminous golden eyes. “Take the babes I'll light the torch”

I was shocked that she knew how to light a torch, didn't she have someone that set her fires for her, taking the babies out of her arm they both screamed at the top of their lungs. Rhealla gave me a cold hateful glare as she balled up her little fist slamming them against me while Rheagar had angry tears in his eyes lilac-colored eyes filled with hate as he too began to scream. 

I feared that their cries might wake the dead but as I looked over to Missandei, she held a torch with orange flames flickering against the wood. The twins stopped crying almost in an instant. Both looked at the flames with wide eyes as they lifted their hand out in an attempt to touch the flames. 

Taking a deep breath she yanked back on the iron handle of the deep brown oak door, the hinges were rusted and frozen from lack of us, but as thick chunks of eyes fell from the door, it slowly began to open. 

Each step that she took was careful and slow as her feet adapted to the ground as we went further into the room I watched as deep black holes on ethier side of the ground greeted me. Taking in a deep breath Missandei’s chest began to expand as she placed the burning hot torch and the only source of warmth against the twisted metal once used to hold torches. “I'll take the babes back.” 

Taking the twins back she lowered herself slowly to the floor letting her back slid against the cool wall as she cuddles the babes to her chest. She stared down at them love pooling into her eyes as she shifted them in her arms. 

Her golden eyes shifted from the babes to me not sure what to make of me as she spoke in a cold tone. I knew that even though I had saved her from my dead aunt that there is a part of her that does not trust me. 

“Why did you save us? You wanted his grace and her grace gone from the south if they die tonight then the prince and princess are all that remains of the line aside from Aegon and if he were to perish they would be the last of the Targaryens.” 

Her question cold and dripping with venom as the coldness in the crypt began to feel like a gentle breeze compared to the hate in Missandei's golden eyes. Guilt and regret burned so brightly in my chest that I didn't need the torch to warm me. A part of me wonders what it would take to make up for all of my mistakes.

Guilt washed over me like dangerous black waves, seeing the dead, seeing their cold starry eyes and white skin forced fear into my heart but also this deep seed guilt that resonated in my bones a feeling that a just couldn't shake. 

I knew at that moment that Jon was right and if it wasn't for me we might have been better prepared. Thanks to my greed my selfishness how many people are going to die because of me because I refuse to believe in Jon. 

I could feel guilty tears pooling in my eyes but they went unnoticed in the dark looking over to Missandei, her fiery eyes told me that she wanted nothing to do with me but we were stuck here so we might as well get along. 

“Guilt, I was wrong I know that now, I was so focused on power a power that wasn't going to last that I didn't once think about all those I would be hurting with my selfish actions. I let Little Finger poisoned my mind and when I had a chance to stop it I decided to give in to that madness, that hunger for power. There is no one to blame but myself and I know that now I can only strive to make amends.”

My voice husky with emotion as I watched Missandei studying me with unbelieving eyes, her face tipped down to look at the twins. I knew that she would die for them if need be, she kept fighting to keep them safe when I would have laid down and quit. Facing the dead she didn't stop trying to get the babes in this tunnel. She kept fighting yanked back on that handle and rushed into the tunnel, she would have lost a body part in the process but she would have gotten that hatch door close weather I stepped in or not. 

Knowing that forced an even bigger pit to form in my stomach as self-hatred rolled in me, she doesn't owe Jon anything and yes the queen might have freed her but she didn't have to come here. She didn't have to protect these babies, she chose to protect them to love them as if they were her own despite the outcome of this battle and I couldn't even rise above my own need for power. Will I have truly make amends?

Arianne POV 

The minute that the dead broke out panic gripped me as well as Mrycella she looked like a terrified cat mewling from her mother. I felt my own panic tears filling my eyes but I gripped my dagger attached to my hip. Pulling it from its seeth the valyrian steel greeted me as I looked to see Trystane, he looked ready to piss himself. His eyes were searching for us and the moment that he found us, he rushed to us. 

Swarms of white flesh and blue eyes filled my vision as the wardens of the north and the kings of winter alike began to rise from their crypts. Slamming their fist against the rock wall as fear gripped people. The cries of the babe and the panic shrill screams of women and old men alike filled my ears. The only thought that formed in my head is that the night king is here if they end this quickly then we will survive. 

Now the only thing to do is to run and hide, yanking my arm hard out of Myrcella’s grasp I looked at her and then my little brother who looked terrified and I'm sure that I didn't look any better. “We need to run let's go” I started to rush forward though my leg felt weak and my muscles felt awkward. Panic shrieks filled the air as Trystane and Mrycella rushed after me both had their own daggers in their hands but their fingers are clumsy and numb from the cold as we rush through the crypts hall the screams began to fade and the death rattle started to grow deafening. Whipping my head back my curls slapped against my cheeks as I noticed the white bodies and soulless blue easy boring into me. 

Cold chills ran down my spine as I watched their teeth stained red, flesh dripping from their teeth as the soft dripping off blood falling from their stained hands filled my ears. Shudder rushed down my spine as I yelled back to my brother and his love. Both could barely keep up, they looked like they might collapse from exhaustion at any moment. “Run faster there right behind you” I kept running turning back to see that there is a three-way split in the walkway.

You could go left, right, or straight I didn't know which way was best but the heavy death rattles filled the air from the left channel and the straight more death rattles filled the air. Snapping my head back I was getting ready to yell that we should take the tunnel to the right but my voice died in my throat. 

Stopping dead in my tracks I felt my mouth shut as Myrcella dropped to the ground tripping over her flowing silk gown. Trystane stood a few feet away from me watching as Myrcella dropped to the ground. Three dead were rushing toward her snarling and snapping at the air. 

My heart began to hammer it felt like my heart going to explode as I gripped tightly to her arm and yanked hard on his arm. “Leave her, love or not she is going to die we can't die for her. If we try and grab her we will die along with her please we must run” I tried to make my voice commanding but it shook with fear as I watched his own eyes wide with shock. 

Yanking hard his arm fell from my grip as a terrified but strong look began to form on his face, “How could you say such a thing.” With that, he ran off after her and this cruel smile began to pull at the dead’s lips.

He would be nothing more than an added meal to them, I wanted to scream out that he can't but the loud death rattles from two of the tunnels force shivers down my spine we were out of time. 

I could see their eyes glowing in the darkness as they glare at me hunger burning in their eyes. Trystane raced but the dead race faster white skin swirled around Myrcella, terrified shrieks filled the air as blood erupted like a geyser. My heart started to break as I watched them rip Myrcella limb from limb. Trystane reaches a hand outwards tears of pain streaming down his face as he gripped tightly to her body. Arms pulled from her body, her lips tremble as her skin turned pale as blood pooled from the jadded white bones with gummy red flesh. 

What was left of her beauty was taken as they ripped the very flesh from her face muscle and bone exposed colored a deep crimson as the light in her emerald green eyes began to die, Trystane clutched her tightly to his chest pained sobbed filled the air. 

In my heart, I knew that there was nothing that I could do for him as the dead swirled around him I didn't see his blood but his shrieks of terror filled the air. Spinning on my heels I ran I couldn't stay a moment longer. 

Slipper clade feet slapped against the ground as I ran my heart thumped with pain as the air grew heavy and thick in my lungs. I didn't dare look back I knew that that would only slow me down so I ran faster and with more power. Pumping my legs and arms in concert in the hope of getting just a bit more speed. 

As I rushed down the hall, I could see a large metal door heavy doors greeted me, snapping my head back my body slammed against the door. I could see the dead rushing towards me, images of my brother and Mrycella flashed in my mind, my blood rushed in my veins. 

I yanked back against the handle the door shrieked as I pulled back until a heaviness settled in my arms, exhausted and filled with terror I continued to yank. Apart of me wants to lie down and die the door was so heavy but as I continued to pull back as heat rushed against me as I made my way into the room. 

At that moment when I knew that I was safe, I collapsed against the closed iron door tears spilling down my face as my heart spasmed in pain. I pulled my knees to my chest and wept, white-hot pain flooded in my chest as warms tears stream down my face. Waves of sobs racked against my body as my vision began to blur. 

I looked up at the room the empties and the warmth swirled around me as the question of why blared in my head and the shrieks of pain from my brother and Mrycella filled my mind. Screaming out in tortured pain I looked around the room clutching tightly to my chest, was there going to be anything good from all of this death.

I thought that all of this was for not but then a spark blossomed in my chest, looking at the room I notice something glinting in the light. Dragons roared over the head and I thought back to the story I heard. Jon found his eggs at the wall where his Targaryen ancestors visited. But Vermax rested in these very crypts in this very room. 

Pulsing with warmth in the darkness sat 5 dragon eggs shock and disbelief filled me as I felt my legs pushing me forth as I sat down at the eggs. One egg was a crimson red with swirls of black, the other a bright pink, one a deep purple, another was blue with white swirls, and the last gold with swirls of red. Maybe some life might be birthed from this death. 


	76. The Long Night Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I have 4 exams and haven't had much time to spell check or type this chapter, starting next chapter we have the conquest of Aemon and Daenerys

Aegon POV

The sight of him forced my heart to thump with panic. Rhaegel grew unsteady around the beast the thought of having to take him on was equal parts exciting and terrifying. The kind of pressure that only he could exert forced shivers down my spine and cooled my air as I sucked in a few unsteady breaths.

The winds grew more wild as the heat from the burning forest is nothing more then a few heats of remnants of heat died quickly. Thunderous cracks of wings filled my ears as the murderous screeches of Tyraxes filled the air. 

The moonlight glinted off her armor as her coiling neck was curling upwards hidden in silver armor as silt ruby eyes were trained on the night king. Aemon sat on her back his body stiff as he clenched tightly to her exposed scales on the space in between the shoulder blades. 

Though I could see something uncertain about his eyes, shifting my gaze to the right I could see Dany. Her silver brows furrow and her lips were pulled into a nervous sneer. Hate flared on her lilac eyes forcing them to darken as Drogon roar with his mother's fury. 

The roar of wind filled my ears as the battlefield stood still for a moment the night king, on the other hand, has this twisted amused grin on his face. His blue eyes glittered in the light as he shifted between the three of us. Tessarion and Meleys roared with power as they did their best to stop the wights assaulting the walls.

They were flinging themselves against the wall as their death rattle filled the air. Pasty white skin slammed against the wall and panicked archers were losing an arrow in heavy volleys the sharp whizzes of arrow slicing through the air filled my ears. As silver and blue flames swallowed the darkness and pale bodies. 

Taking in a deep breath I had to have faith that Nym would make it out of here. Gripping tightly to the hot spikes I flew to the right, the cold chill of the air bit at my skin. Turning my skin a bright pink as strong winds forced my mind to focus. Along with the night kings he had two generals flanking either side of him and one at his back.

I wished that this nightmare would just end, and I wanted it over now before Nym got her, Rhaegel flew through the air as his body burned with power. "Dracarys" All my rage, fear and hate pooled into that one word as Drogon, Rhaegel and Tyraxes encircled the night king and his men. With that one word, Rhaegel was far too happy to follow my command. My heart thumped as I watched jade and bronze flames shoot from his mouth. 

Drogon roared with rage and join in thick heavy black flames with veins of red while Tyraxes seemed just as happy her piercing tense eyes as she spews crimson flames slammed against the soulless bodies of the walkers. Thick black smoke filled the air as Dany flew to my right and Aemon to my left.

For a moment I thought that the walker had been killed but then I noticed that there were no pained wails or panic speeches. The flames died down and standing there with a cold smile on his face is the night king. His pale ice blue skin and boiled leather stared back at me, the smoke clogged my eyes so I couldn't see a single thing. 

Something in the thick heavy black smoke forced shivers down my spine as the cool darkness swirled around me. Aemon screamed at the top of his lungs but the wind roared in my ears. 

When the smoke cleared I could see that both Dany and Aemon were climbing higher into the air leaving only me looming over the night king. His muscles constricted as a devious spark formed in his deep start blue eyes. Cocking his right arm back I could see an icy white lance arching its way to me. Rhaegel seemed almost panic with a thunderous crack of his wings we skyrocketed through the sly. 

A white ice lance didn't stop though it followed us into the air until it couldn't climb anymore. My heart thumped with panic as I noticed Dany and Aemon circling the generals but if the flames didn't work that would mean that we would have to dismount and attack from the foot. I didn't know what to make of any of this the terror that filled me at the thought of having to take those beasts on the battlefield forced my heart to the still, would two be able to take on 6. 

I didn't like the idea of any of it but as I turned to look at Aemon I could see it in his eyes, they sparked with the same knowledge that I did. That our flames were not going to work and there is no way that we would risk bringing the dragons anywhere near him. Whipping my head back at my shoulder the loud cracking of wings helped drown out my panic gasp for breath. I didn't know what to do if we all died then there would be no one to guide the dragons. They could be lost in a rage in burning everyone before leaving. 

Rhaegel glided through the air, darting over to Dany and Aemon their eyes glinted the dark as they race and rushed to figure out what our next move was. I didn't think that they would be able to hit us from here but as I looked at the ground. The icey walkers didn't pay us any mind they started to make their way to Winterfell and if they make it there they would kill Bran. 

But if we did stop them then we risked the dragons dying and coming back as one of them, looking at the night king his body stiff like he knew that we were watching him weighing our options, he 

“We need to stop him but we need to be careful those lances can kill a dragon or us. Most likely we will have to dismount and fight on foot the Valyrian steel will give a leg up but even then we would be taking a big risk all those dead on the ground they would rip us apart so Dany after me and Aegon dismount you have to pelt them with fire, Tyraxes will follow your lead I'm sure that Rhaegl will do the same. Though we are greatly outnumbered we must do this if we can kill the night king then the other doesn’t matter. So Aegon are you sure that you want to do this?” 

His tone loud and booming over the whipping wind as he looked over at me his eyes shined with worry as his hand was flexing nervously like he was going to go down no matter what. The thought of leaving him alone down there to fight those beasts by himself forced shame and disappointment bloom in my chest. What kind of man would I be if I left my brother to die alone? Nodding my head I gulped down the fear that might have otherwise crippled me. 

“Let's do it” I force determination to fill my voice as I looked over the ground there is a clear patch of land stared back at me begging me to land.

Dany turned to give both of us a calculating lilac gaze one that told that she didn't like the idea of any of this. Her lips were pulled into a grim line like she wanted nothing more than to argue about this. But a cold pinning look for Aemon forces shudders to leave her pink lips as she glared at us both. 

“Come back alive or I'll never forgive you there are a set of twins and 6 dragons that need you both to come back.” Her tone harsh and whipping as she yanked hard on the spikes of Drogon his crimson and black wings cracked dangerously against the sky as his large imposing presences burned with power. 

The ground started to come into view as Tyraxes tucked her wings plummeting into through the air, cold darkness shrouded us as thick heavy clouds hid the silver light of the moon. The smooth warmth of Rhaegel’s burning hot scales helped to put me at ease as my heart started to slow as the ground came closer. 

Swing my leg over I jumped and rolled onto the ground, pressure slammed against my knees as I rose up from the ground I could see Aemon doing much of the same. As he came out of his roll, Long Claws shine the light the rippling steel stared back at me the silver metal had a soft gray aura. 

Blackfyre pulsed with power as the bright ruby shined in the light pulsing with power and light, the thought force a slight smile to form on my face. Pulling my blade from my sheath I watched it pulsed with power. The red ruby glow with ominous light as I rush through the darkness my feet shaking. 

My arms pumped in concert as my hand gripped tightly to the smooth leather hand as I through my scabbarded to the ground. Aemon moved to the right, he had only one hand on Long Claws as it cut smoothly through the air. Looking at him I felt a sense of relief as I watched his cool violet eyes shining in the light. His black curls whipped at his back as his jaws located as determination burned in his eyes. 

The night king whipped his head back the cold wind slammed against me as grin smile formed on his face. All of them snapped back on a sharp pivot on their heels like there were connected through some hive mind. Their cold start blue eyes gripped tightly to my soul as I noticed the night king pulled out a long triangular blade. To the right of him stood a general with two long ice dagger the length of their arms. 

The second one to the right has a bow doubled cured with pure white wire and sharp-pointed ice arrows. The sight of them force shudder down my spine as I glared at them, the one at the back had his arms cocked back with a large pointed ice lance ready to launch. Shudder rushed down my spine as I turned back to see Dany on Drogon's back. Black flames danced in the air as Tyraxes roared with hate by her side. Flames dance around her making her look even more striking in the light. Panic gripped me as Aemon notice it too, “Don't let them get that spear off.” 

Aemon commanding tone force shivers down my spine as he lurched forward hate burning in his eyes as the shape cling of his blade against the ice saber of the night king. That smug smile never left the night king's face as his ice blade shine in the light, all the while that sharp lance looked ready to launch. 

I rushed the general with the lance his cold blue eyes poked holes of hate in my body as he adjusted the course of the lance to slam against my own body. I felt my heart thumping but I ran in a straight line until he let lance go. In that split second, I dived to the right and pushed off with my back left foot forcing me to duck low as I slammed my blade into the chink of the armor with a two-handed thrust. 

A sly grin formed on my face as I watched the generals looking at me with hate as Aemon parried the strikes of the king and give his own two hands thus just for the blade to deflect the attack. I watched them for only a moment my face as I turned my attention to the other generals glared at me with piercing blue eyes. One of the generals with the icy bow stared back at me his cold blue eyes were locked on Dany as he looked ready to loose the arrow when my heart lurched in my throat. 

Daenerys POV 

I watched the flames dancing against the sky and ground as the scent of burning soil and flesh filled my nose the panic wails filled my ears. A shiver ran down my spine as the cool wind bit at my body. Looking down at the rushing white dead, many attacked the wall but the new rising dead rushed to Jon and Aegon. 

Manic blue eyes shine like candles in the dark as white waves of flesh made their way to Jon and Aegon swirling around them. I could see archer, one of the dead generals, there is a cruel look in his eyes as he glared at me. Panic filled my heart as I thought about the ice lance that narrowly misses us once before.

The terror that filled me, drove Drogon into a frenzy he left out a fierce roar as Rhaegal and Tyraxes follow his lead. Black, jade, crimson flames dance in the air, the ground swallowed by rainbow flames stared back at me. Flames flickers around the back of Jon and Aegon as the generals gave me cold hungry gazes. 

I could see the icey blue hands of the night king curling around Jon’s throat, my heart leaped into my throat as the cold chill forced me to act without thinking. I willed Drogon to move through the air his cracking wings force my heart to ease as his murderous roars echoed off the ground and empty air. Jon looked up at me with rage in his eyes as he shook his head no as if to say don’t get to close.

The ground came in close as the cold sour smell that would leave my nose, I knew that it was a risk but I didn’t want him to lose this fight I won’t lose him. Drogon heated pooled in between my legs as I felt the smooth scales beneath my skin. Tyraxes and Rhaegel were burning the battlefield with fire. 

But the moment I stood in place for too long I noticed the same general with cold blue eyes and a double curves bow with icy arrows. His fingers fall from the string as he devious smile on his face. The bright arrow shined and pulse with power as it arched through the air. 

Yanking hard against the thick black spike of Dragon's back he marched to the right but he wasn’t fast enough. The arrow broke off into his flank with a panic wail, his right leg flayed through the thick black skin peeled away with thick black blood, shining in the light the sharp pop and sizzle filled the air. The blue ice began to melt from the bubbling hot blood of the arrow wound. Drogon let out a wailing panic shriek his wings flapped against the night scale as he whipped through the air. 

Yanking hard against his scale he climbed into the air panic filled his body as Tyraxes let out a protective roar and spew crimson flames to cover our exit. I could hear Jon yelling out in pain as he glared at me.

“Go beyond the wall go to the nest stay there, now!” Jon’s voice grew shirt with panic as he slammed his blade against the night king though I could see his arms dragging he is getting tried. Running a tender hand along Drogon's neck as I spoke in a soothing voice. “Go to the nest” 

The sharp pops filled the air as his blood sizzled against the skin as he let our mournful cries as the heavy crumbling wall stared back at me. Drogon shook his legs wildly, the pain in his leg thumped in my own chest as grass burned black as the scent of sulfur filled my nose. I felt relieved but the panic cries of Dorgon force my heart to turn to lead.

His wings batted against the sky as he dropped to the ground, Molton eyes burned with pain. Gripping so light to his scale until I cut my hands he stumbled to the ground crumpling hard into the ground.

Drogon roared with rage as his thick black teeth appeared as his neck whipped back to rip the arrow that struck from his body. Pain filled screech filed my mind and ears as Drogon wired packed on his head. The pain that filled his voice force shudders of guilt down my spine but the pain that had once been biting and consuming began to lesson as the black sizzling blood fell freely down his thigh.

Even from here I could hear the scream from the battlefield, the loud slamming swords filled the air. Slowly sliding down his wings I ran a tender hand long his muscle to see both of our thumping panic hearts. The air grew cold chill as the unsteady silence that filled the air as the soft thumping of feet slammed against the ground. Snapping my head back at this point of the hill, I could see the pale icy flesh and cold marauder blue eyes stared back at me. Jon, Aegon please hurry I don't think that an injured Drogon could hold out for long. 

Jon POV 

The soft cracking of wings echoed in my mind as I watched Rhaegel and Tyraxes flying off since they were out of reach for the ice weapons, Drogon was injured we didn’t need another dragon to be injured and the thought of Dany being in danger forced power to blood in my body. Aegon stood at my side his shoulder bumping against my own as he did his best to fend off the general.

Taking in a deep breath I slammed my arms down with all my might, looking at the night king his starry blue eyes were shining in the light. A cruel smirk on his face as his icy lips pulled into a knowing sneer as he brought his blade against me. 

My arms were still overhead I knew that I wouldn't make it in time, I did my best to bring the sword down faster but I knew I wouldn’t make it when blood pooled into my mouth. Staring down at my body I could see the haggard ice tip sticking in my leg I glared at the blood flowing from my leg. 

My blood begins to boil with power as Tyraxes let out a furious snarl all at once their voice filled my ears as all three dragons rushed to my aid. “Father!!” Tessarion screamed into my mind as Tyraxes snarled with hate. “You will die screaming” She would scream and then there was Meleys only let out a pained cry. 

Heat flushed against my sin as ruby, silver and blue eyes greeted me, they drenched the entire land in whipping dazzling flames. Thick black smoke curled around me as I glared at the night king the dragon flame started to eat away at the blade. The once permanent smug grin on his face disappeared in an instance. 

My heart thumped as the cold ice blade fell from my legs and my skin boiled with newfound power and energy like my own body was soaking up the dragon flames. Looking at the night king I watched his blue eyes glaring at me with hate burning in his gaze as desperation filtered across his face. 

But I moved to face for him, slamming my blade into his chest with a two-hand thrust I watched his eyes widen with shock before bursting into ice shards. As the night king exploded into twinkling blue ice shards there is last panic round of wails, they all imploded at that moment and finally as the tension and magic power left me I collapsed heavily. 

I didn't know how long that I passed out for it might have been days, hours, minutes even but the wailing shrieks of pain filled my ears. My eyes snapped up almost on impulse I was in the great hall. Sitting in my chair as the warmth of the walls swirled around us. Dany sat at my side with our children in her arms.

My head lolls to the side as a weak smile formed on my face as Rhaella erupted into a fit of giggles when she noticed me looking at her. Rhaegar snoozed soundly, could nothing wake this babe. Dany sensing the change in mood of our daughter snapped her head up relief pooling into her wide lilac eyes. 

I could feel heavy hands wrapping something around my right leg. Looking down I noticed a Maester with heavy sets of chains resting over his neck. His eyes study my wound with intrigue like there was something strange about it but he made no move to look at me. So instead I look around the great hall. Off to the right, I could see both Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan swords in hand as they stood at either side of the wide-open door. 

The lords of our army looked decimated no more so then princess Arianne her pain looked so fresh and cold in her eyes that it forced shudders down my spine. Her tears trickled against her cheeks threatening to freeze at any moment. "Both her brothers are dead" Dany's whispers reeked with grief and guilt for the lost princess of Dorne. 

But she wasn't the only grief sticker person sitting around the hall, to the most right table sat Sansa and Tyrion. Both were doing their best to soothe a crying Tommen. His bright green eyes were riddled with pain as tears followed in gushing waves down his face. Jaime sat out at his side holding a golden lion pendant in his remaining hand as ash streaked his face. He looked almost frozen in place, but I knew who that pendant belonged to, Mrycella wore it a lot at DragonStone.

The pain held in Jaimes’s eyes forced so much guilt to pool in me that I could hardly believe it, as I looked around I could see the cold and mournful looks of my people. Pain and guilt threatening to cripple me, but then warm billowing laughter for some light into the room. Tormund looked more happy to be alive then sad for the living, his bright blue eyes were lit up for the love that he bore to the woman beside him.

Brienne didn't look as uncomfortable as before when she first met the jolly giant, he had a hand resting on her waist as a small smile pulled at her pink lips. The sight of them warmed my heart as I looked around the great hall to see Sam and Gilly with little Sam chatting happily as they ate some brown bread. 

Arya sat by the hearth with Gendry on her hip, their fingers interlaced but they acted as if no one could see them. Missandei chatted happily with Grey Worm for a moment it felt like there was some light in the grief.

A silence rested over the hall when then Master pulled away from my leg. A tight pressure wrapping stained a light red stared back at me. Looking around the hall, I could see the lords from the iron islands, dorne, the reach, and the north. I could even see Lord Tarly hate flared in my eyes at the very sight of them made but I did my best to hide my hate for him as I spoke in a booming voice.

"I know that we lost a lot of good people do today but they will go down as heroes of the age. There lost will not be in vain, Cersei will be taken down and a better world will be forged from all your sacrifice. I know that right now things seemed dark and we will never be able to heal from our losses but we have defeated the worst enemy. All that remained was to take down a made queen and her lords. Ceresi will feel our ire and our hate, she will feel our pain and when this war is through she will learn that even as Lannister can be brought to justice.” 

Loudest roars echoed off the air as I watched the crowd booming with roars with wide smiles, others still looked sullen but nodded their head in agreement. The wildlings slammed their horns of sours goats milk against the table as they cheered. 

Arianne looked almost lost in her disappears but her tears no longer rolled down her cheeks as a sullen sweat smile fell onto her lips. As she stood up she walked down the allies of the cramp tables making her way to the high dias. 

Behind her carrying a large basket stuffed with thick blankets was that man the one from dorne that I said with the ash ax. Taking to one knee I could see the haunted look in her eyes as she spoke in an almost broken tone. “In the lost of my brother and my good-sister, I hid in a deep part of the crypts where I found these dragon eggs” 

Even as she said the words I noticed the basket being pushed closer with wide doubtful eyes both Dany and I leaned forward in our thrones. A tension fell over the room as many others stared on with silent awe. 

Shimmering eggs stared at back at me in varying colors and sizes. A fire blazed in my chest as I looked at them my heart thump and adrenaline course in my veins waking me up. I could only imagine what a Lannister would do to get their hands on these eggs. I leaned back into my chair and sat there not sure of what to say

  
  
  



	77. Time To Grieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we are in the final stages of the story and when I finish this one there is going to be an AU Targaryen fix going up

Daenerys POV 

I watched the flame flickered against the eggs the soft crackle of the fire helped put me at ease, Rhaella giggled when she played with her father. Jon looked over her crib of red and black with dragons dancing in the air. His eyes were lit up with love and relief as he tickled her chin. Her lilac eyes lit up with love as she burst out into a fresh fit of giggles. 

All the while Rheagar slept I swear it is like the only time that baby is awake is when he is sucking me dry of my milk before sleeping again. Grinning at him, all the same, his smooth gray and white crib stared back at me as dire wolves dance at the top of the crib. We swap them in between the cribs since they are both wolves and dragons. 

He had his blankets clutched tightly in his little meaty fist as his large round face stared back at me. He let out a tired wet yawn as his lips parted as his gummy little jaws glistened in the light. His arms and legs are hidden within a thick fur onesie that one of the handmaids of the north made for them. 

The north hailed us as heroes, the dornish grieved for their lost lords and princes, the Lannisters of Casterly rock were broken and sullen, there was once a time that you could never get them to stop talking but now they are lost in a sea of grief. 

“You know our great uncle Aemon he told me once that all Targaryens when born are given an egg so that when the dragon hatches they have a strong bond with their riders. Maybe we should do the same” 

Jon’s voice was absent of any real thought as he looked down at his crib, a soft chuckle left my lips as I walked over to the crib. Rhaella is so full of life and his wide eyes wanted to drink in every moment of it. It has only been a few days since we got the eggs and burned our dead. Though it feels like a lifetime and that lifetime this little girl refused to sleep unless it is against her daddy’s chest. 

Her plump little lips were pulled in a wide gummy smile as she held her arms out like she wanted nothing more than for Jon to hold her. But like he had since his leg was injured he refused. He is afraid that he might take a tumble while holding her even though the master said that he was fine. 

But the problem with that is if he didn't pick her up like the daddy's little girl that she is, she starts screech until he does pick her up. Arya thinks that it is hilarious, Missandei says that it is adorable and Tyrion doesn't say much of anything he looks at Rhaella and then Rheagar and then there is this look that forms in his eyes. “Go on and sit I’ll hand her to you” 

I spoke in a sweet voice that forces a smile to form on Jon’s face as he shifted his eyes to look over to Rhaegar. Jons soft gray eyes flashed violet for a moment before turning back to their natural color. 

Making his way over to the heart he collapsed happily in the chair looking over to the brazier of gold. Scarlet flames flickered against the blackening logs as the sharp pops and crackles filled the air. 

Turning my attention back to my daughter it looked like she had a little pout on her face as I picked her ups cradling her close to my breast. I could see the way that her lips trembled and her face threatened to turn red as she got ready to search for her daddy.

Her brows began to furrow as her lips started to break apart but right when I feared that she would stretch and wake her brother she closed her lips and looked at the eggs resting on the brazier. Each time that I looked at them I would feel my breath taken away they are stunning in beauty. 

The largest of the eggs is a crimson red with swirls of black the complete opposite of Drogon the egg much like the other glinted in the light shining and looked like metallic, the licking orange flames look so natural.

The egg sitting next to the red and black egg is pink of the egg shining even brighter as the licking orange flames bathed the eg and the purple egg that rested next to it. The purple air seemed to grow darker in the light. While the sky blue egg shined with purpose as thick white clouds ran vertically along with the egg. While the yellow egg shines like the sunny rays of the east. 

Rhealla giggled as she reached her hands out to the fire the hope of gripping the red and black egg her eyes sparkled with joy and a want. When she tried to launch herself into the flames but Jon gripped her with ease bouncing her in his lap as a smile pulled at his face. Only the howling of the winter winds filled the air filling the chilling silence that swirled just outside. 

“Rheagar can have the blue and white egg and for my sweet little princess, she wants the red and black” Rhealla giggle with joy as Jon smiled gently at her, the love that played in his eyes force my own body to warm up for the sight. 

Thick black smoke rises into the air and into my eyes but it doesn't bug me as I let my hand dip into the flames the warmth flush against my pale icy cold skin. Wrapped up in furs I still shivered and shook but Jon didn’t look the least bit affected. 

Taking the bright red and black egg out of the fire gripped tightly to my hands. Pulling the egg from the fire there is a coolness to it as the icy air helped to cool the egg. Turning sharply on my heel I started to make my way back to her crib. 

Jon who I thought was still sitting in the chair was on his feet silently creeping across the room until he was looming behind me. He smiled down at the bundle in his arms, Rhealla giggled with joy as her soft lilac eyes shined in the firelight. 

Placing her in the crib, I slowly lower the egg into the crib and almost on an instance she reached her hand over to the egg. Pulling it close to her chest as she snuggled the eggs. Chuckling at the tender moment I rested a loving hand on the railing of the crib as Jon moved his way over to the brazier grabbing the blue and white egg. 

Rhea snuggled close to her egg as Jon made his way back to the crib he place the egg into Rheagar’s crib and while he didn't wake up I could tell that he senses that there is an egg in his crib. Rolling onto his side he pulled his egg to his chest snuggling contently under his soft silk gray blanket. 

Tyrion took that moment to nock gentle on the door before popping his head into the room. A jagged white scar stared back at her as he noticed Jon standing over Rheagar’s crib. “May I come in?” Jon didn't say a word he just his nodded his head as Jon made his way back to the remaining 3 eggs shimmering in the light.

Tyrion shifted to look at the egg, he had told me the day we were meant to burn our dead that we should hatch the eggs and take advantage of the magic rich lands to help the new hatchlings grow up at a faster rate. The idea forced to digest and doubt to fill my chest these eggs were meant for the future targaryens, not us.

“I know that you would like Rhealla to be heir but I must insist that this is a bad idea this is not Dorne or the east the last time that a woman was supposed to be heir of the throne there was a civil war that nearly ended the Targaryen household losing almost all of their dragons.” 

His tone was harsh and clipped as he glared at me and then Jon who let out an annoyed growl one low and cold. We have had this conversation at least 4 times in the past week. 

“My daughter is going to be a queen it's that simple there is no debate to it we have a war because foolish men were in charge we should be more focused on winning the war and surviving rather than the heir of succession.” 

Jons biting tone forced shivers down my spine, I watched his eyes flare with hate and announce as Tyrion nodded his head sensing his rage. A new submissive look formed on his face as he bowed in apology. “Right I'm sorry your king and you are right.” 

Jon started to walk over to the door but stopped so that he could loom over Tyrion as he spoke in a cold demanding tone. “Of course I am the know the reason that the dance of dragons happened and it wasn't because she was a woman. It is because of power-hungry men who went behind her back and council members and kings guards that didn't care about loyalty.”

“Let me make this clear Tyrion I will not have a Lannister betray me like they did the past 4 kings, Tommen was a young boy I don't blame him, Joffery was a madman, Robert a fool and Aries man and the one thing that they all did that got them killed was trust their advisor to keep them safe. Plot against my daughter and Tyraxes will eat you.”

His voice is menacing and almost numerous as Tyrion with pointed eyes, he doesn’t trust Tyrion and a part of me agreed with him. But another part felt like he was just looking out for the best way to keep the Targaryens in power and are safe. But Jon gave him a cold glare as he started to make our way out of the room his hard slapping boots filled my ear his steps were cold and filled with hate. 

Jon POV 

The loud slapping of my boots filled my ears as the cold chilling wind helped to ease my annoyance it had been a week or so since the battle with the dead is over. I have been doing my best to manage the damage ever since.

My brothers and sister make it out of it alive as did Sansa, I heard that she had saved my children and Missandei from my undead mother and the thought of Lyanna being warped by that beast forced hate and savage rage to burn in my heart. 

Speaking of rage, Drogon rested in his nest the pain from his wound begins to fade or so Dany tells me but he has been testy from the wound. While my girls have grown more at ease since the dead have vanished and Tyraxes didn't follow me sound like she was afraid that someone would kill me.

Rheagel and Viserion were searching for joy even as I walk down the hallway I could hear their shrieks rising over the winter winds. Now that the night king is dead the winter wasn't a hard and biting as usually is. 

After hearing the hard slap of two sets of boots against the ground, I tossed a cautionary look over my shoulder I could see Tormund with his bright blue eyes and shining beaming white smile. I felt a twinge of guilt filling my chest I didn't feel right dragging them into this war I would have to make it known that he and the rest of the free folk owe me nothing. 

The other heavyset moved to my left and I noticed Ser Barristan standing at my side his hand on his sword as his scaled black armor shined in the light as a bright ruby red dragon stared back at me. 

“You look annoyed was it the half-man? Talking about the wee princess and prince?” Even as Tormund spoke I could feel my anger flaring as I started to turn my head over to Tormund his bright fiery red hair and beard stared back at me. 

Smiling sadly at his remark I spoke in a calm voice. “Yup, he fights for a woman's right to sit on the throne, but the thought of my daughter sitting on the throne unsettles him. She was born first I won't pass her over because it makes men upset, she will be a warrior like me and a great queen like her mother there is no discussion to be had if he brings it up one more time the girls will have something to feast on.” 

My tone cold sparkling with dark humor that forced Tormund to laugh. A loud boisterous laugh bounced off my ears as he slapped me so hard on the back that I steered forward. "Well if the kneelers ever revolt you now that you have us!"

His tone is so sure and strong that it forced coiling guilt to sit in my chest threatening to choke me. I looked over to Ser Barristan he didn't say a word but I could see the way that his eyebrows scrunched up in doubt like he didn't like the idea of me feeding anyone to my dragons.

“It was just a figure of speech Ser Barristan, he is far too small to satisfy my dragons” My tone grew a bit light as I could see the humorous smiling pulling at his thin lips as he turned to look at ms with sparkling blue eyes shining in the light.

“Have you had any thoughts about the meeting we are heading to. The united forces are exhausted. Do you think that it would be best to move out now?” 

His tone smooth and concern but not in the least bit commanding like he doesn't want to make it seem like he knew best and upset me. Honestly, I had no intention of moving out anytime soon. I wanted time with my children before I went off and possibly due in war. 

The large impending metallic door stared back at me as I spoke in a cool voice. “I don't plan on making them march now, this meeting is only to figure out how much we have lost when the castle came under attack. How many men, resources, and horses that we lost in the battle with the dead. This meaning is more of a check the tranny needs to end but not at the cost of any more lives. We lost our members advantage so I won't risk my men's lives if they need rest we will give it to them" 

My tone is casual as I curled my hand over the golden-colored mob of the door at the end of the hall. A sense of relief washed over me as I pushed the door open to see my most trusted advisors and family. Arya leaned against the wall looking out the window as Gendry stood firm at her side. 

Both had looks of doubt on their faces but they didn't say a word. Ser Jorah I'm sure was with Dany and Grey Worm stood hunched over the maps a look of concentration formed on his face as he ran his fingers along the Kings Road. 

Ser Davos sat by the fire lost in thought as his eyes race to figure something out, Princess Arianne who speaks for dorne sat mute at the table in a leather chair as grief took over her once beauty full face. Now her brows were furrowed and frown lines formed on her face. The sight of her depression and guilt force cold spikes to slam into my heart to lose both of her brothers and her father in such a short time I know the feeling. 

Pity to well into my heart, looked over at Lord Tarly I could see how stiff his posture is as he looks at my brother Aegon. Whose violet eyes were looking up at the cloudy sky of the north hoping to catch a glimpse of Rhaegal. To make sure that he is okay, I know that he worried about surprise attacks from the south but they wouldn't dare make the journey if they thought the dead were still a threat. 

Making my way to the head of the table I watched as Bran came in, Meera pushed him in his chair as a sullen air swirled around her. Her father was one of the men that perished in the battle with the dead I knew that it would be hard for her to move on. Bran looked panic as his wild blue eyes scanned over each of us as his thick wild auburn curls slapped against his pale and gaunt-looking cheeks. 

A tension-filled the air as Dany, Missandei and Ser Jorah were some of the last ones to make their way into the room, all three looked tense as the soft clicking of shoes filled the air. The moment that Tyrion walked in, it was like a heavy silence settled into the air it was time to get this meeting started. 

Tyrion POV

There is a tense silence that passed over the room as I watch the lords and ladies of the greater lands. There is a heavy passing silence that filled the room as I looked to the queen and then the fiery dragon wolf who doesn't seem to kind on the idea that Rheagar should be king. 

“I didn't call you here to tell you that we were moving out I only called you here to see how long that you think the men need before we march to the river lands. Princess Arianne, how much time does Dorne need?” 

The coolness that filled his voice and the blank mask on his face did nothing to give away his feelings of rage that he was just simmering in a few moments ago. There was a smooth tension that filled the air as I looked over to see princess Arianne her brows are furrowed as her mocha skin grew pale and calmly. Pain and are evident as she chewed her bottom lip while speaking in a hollow and almost broken voice. 

“A few months at most of our men were injured those that didn’t break their bones are crippled by grief it would be best for at least 3 months' time. Our horse was ripped to shreds by the beast and those that did serve have broken legs, 3 month time is the bare minimum” 

All the lords and ladies in the room silently nodded their head in agreement and the king and queen could only agree to their terms. Bran, on the other hand, looked frantic as he spoke in a quickened voice. 

“I have seen visions of King Landing even as we speak the mad queen shores up her defenses, lining the city with scorpions. Leaving pots of wildfire underneath the city so that if you try to overwhelm the city with dragon fire, all of the people will be swallowed by the flames.” 

The panic in his voice is then he glared at me and then Jon, before letting his cold heavy gaze fall over each one of the lords in the room. Aegon bristle with rage as he jumped to his feet dangerous jade flames dancing in his eyes.

“I would like to see her try I burned those scorpions, her, and everything that she has ever loved. If she thinks that she is going to take Rheagel away from me then she is a bigger fool than she let on.” 

Bran gave him a bored stare as if to say that your anger would do nothing to change the situation instead he spoke again in a cold urgent voice. “I wish that were all Euron at the queen's command has been taking sellsword companies from the east and ferrying them over here, she has increased her number even now they are on their final leg of the journey.”

The news forced chills down my spine as I looked over to the queen a slight frown began to pull at her pink lips as she spoke in a cold device voice that told me she meant business. “Call for Dahrio, it is time that he and his company come home the second sons will help to bolster our numbers thought it won't be a lot.”

“Tell them to set sail at once it will take them four months to get here so tell them to meet us at the river lands. Tell him to find the nearest port by either by the twins or River Run.” 

Jon took that time to speak not noticing the way that his wife's voice quiver at the mere thought of her spurned lover. “Very well then also see if your allies of the east can bring supplies with them we're going to need reserves for the march through the Riverlands. The mad queen will fall but for that to happen we are going to need food and gold to do it. But make no mistake she will die for her crimes.” The Coldness in his tone force shivers down my body as the conviction in his voice told me that he meant every word. 

It's not like I could stop him and it's not like the other Lannisters would want to, Tommen hasn't stopped crying since he found out that his sister died during the battle. He spends his days alone in his room he refuses to eat or see anybody. 

Jaime is hollow almost as if he wasn't there, to begin with, he spent his time slashing widely building up his left hand’s strength while his right-hand slashes using that dagger apparatus.

He would spend days fighting only to stop a bathe before going back out into the practice yard. I swore that I would hear him mumbling the names Ceresi and Qyburn over and over again. I think that he was preparing to kill them both. There were times when I was still at Kingslanding that I would hear a whisper from her room about that prophecy. 

She had always been mad but the words from that witch started her madness and hate. She is supposed to be killed by her younger brother I'm thought and I'm sure that she did to that I would be the one to kill her. But now I'm not so certain it will be me, I thought one thing's for certain in four months' time the true Targaryen Conquest begins. 


	78. The Battle Of The Twins

Jon POV

The soft gurgle of rushing water filled my ears as the dew-covered rolling hills just south of the twins stared back at me. The wind bit at my skin while tossing my curls wildly as they slapped across my face. 

The soft hiss of Meleys filled my ears as her thick blue scaly lips pulled back over her dagger size black teeth. Her form only grew larger and larger in the passing days, her body grew muscular and her wings were growing wider as more spikes started to protrude down her lower back. 

The bright green hills north of the twins started below me as I started to make my way up the neck. The thunderous steps and neighs of horse filled my ears as my dragons shadows developed the road. The twins were almost in reaching distance when I tossed a look over my shoulder.

Off in the distance, I could see Dany her billowing curls pulled into 4 interacted braids as a large imposing dragon black as the night with a redbone crest greeted me. The sharp pressure around Drogon could be felt even from here. 

His tail curled protectively around Dany as he looked to be growing larger soon he would be larger than Balerion. Larger 85 wingspan stayed back at me his long coiling neck stared back at me as his large blocky head is turned to the sky watching us. 

Dany, the lords and ladies, and the babes were with the remaining 2 dragons I knew that we couldn't risk all 6 dragons in the first battle for the throne and I didn't want her on the front lines just yet. A second thunderous crack of wings directed me to look right were bright jade scales shimmered in the golden light. 

Rheagels bronze eyes greeted me as I noticed the dashing silver-haired boy on his back, Aegon’s critical violet eyes greeted me as Blackfyre gleaned on his back. The roaring aching dragons stared back at me. 

His eyes were lit up with bright green fires of excitement as the war drums hammer away at the empty air. The roars of the Twins towers filled my ears the mighty graystone walls stared back at me. "Do you think that they will be man enough to meet us in the open field."

The coolness of Aegon's voice carried over the wind with ease as the sun bathed the dragon in a burning hot heat. The bright blue sky loomed over the head as Tyraxes and Tessarion hid amongst the clouds ready to help when I give the order. We decide that it is too risky to use all 6 dragons. Even now just a few feet away from the twins and coming in close I could see the scorpions that line the wall. 

Worry gripped tightly to me as shudders rushed down my spine at the thought of Meleys getting shot down didn't sit right with me. I knew that it was a chance that might happen throughout the war but now the reality of losing anyone that I cared about forced a strength I never knew to fill me.

Panic shouts filled the air as men rushed to their position the terror fresh in their eyes as a manic shrill voice filled the air carrying easily along with the wind. “Man the scorpion get ready to lunch” 

The manic screeched of a terrified order of this man quaint in a thick silver armor flying with an eagle painted on the breastplate. The thumping steps of the army came to a stop as a large man stood on the battlements the drawbridge is placed upwards as banners flickering in the wind. 

Shimmering blue stain shined in the light as a bright silver eagle in mid-flight I knew the symbol even if I wasn't from the Riverlands I knew the symbol for my lesson with the maester. The fresh scent of warm air and heavy thick warm air opened up my mind. Looking over to the gates I could see men and women hidden behind the walls. 

The thick gray bedrock wasn't as imposing as they might think but the thick brown and metal scorpions that line the wall as thick barbed arrows tips stared back at the dragons and I. My heart thumped with anticipation as I glared at the lord that loomed on the wall standing on the battlements. 

Lord Jason Mallsiter loomed overhead a cold look in his pale blue eyes that sparkled in the light as I glared at him for a moment. The thousand crashing steps and cracking wings slapped against the air drowning out the sound as I noticed him speaking to Arya as Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah flanked her left and right.

I watched them both cold death pinning glares as their lips move at a rapid pace, Lord Jason thin lips were pulled into a grim line as his jaw clenched shut. Even in his older age he stood firm and resolved with a broad chest and long muscular arms. His greatsword rested at his back as he gave them a cold murderous glare. His lips were pulled into a sneer of hate as he looked to the sky, he lifted his arm glaring at me and Aegon. 

“That doesn't look good Aemon” Aegon’s worried voice filled my ears as I looked over to him I could see a look of worry on his face as he stared at the barbed arrow tips. The bright jade and bronze scales shined in the light as I glared at the very sight of the scorpions. Ceresi has been busy while my people bleed and die for her right to be mad. Like hell I won't lose a single dragon to them what right does a lion have to judge a dragon. 

“The moment that they attack bank right I'll bank left, burn the twins to the grounds. Those that try to escape south will go for River run but by then we will have made our way through the gates and onwards to River Run.” 

My tone is cold and calculating as I looked at Aegon he didn't so much as an object he simply nodded his head as we watched the battlefield below. Negotiations started to break down as Arya gripped tightly to her dagger and Ghost began to creep out of the forest a look of utter hate on his face as his bloodlust slammed against my mind as the taste of blood began to fill my mouth. 

The nervous neighs of horses and the pawing of hooves against the ground filled my ears as my mind slipped into Ghost. I could see through his eyes looking up at Mallister as I stood stiff as Arya’s side. The warmth of Ghost’s fur swirled around me as the cool winds whipped up the hair on my flank and hunches. 

I could smell Arya’s hate it rolled off of her in sharp pungent red waves as she sat unyielding on her pale mare. A frown pulling at her lips that would turn into a cruel murderous sneer at any moment. I could smell the crows their soft screech began to fill my ears as I looked over to the blue sky to see 30 crows flying away in a panic. 

They were almost out of reach but that didn't stop the arrow from flying sharp thanks and whack filled the air as sharp pops of arrows cutting through the air as they cut through the sky but fell short. 

“This is your last chance we have 6 dragons, 3 dragon riders and an army that won't stop until we cross the river and make our way south. Lay down your weapons and I won't have to kill you the way that I killed the freys” 

Her tone taunting and cruel as the eyes of Lord Mallister began to widen I could see the doubt and mistrust that burned in them as she tilted her chin up in utter defiance a look of pure hatred forming on her face as I stood at her side. 

Ser Jorah rested a hand on the pommel of his sword, I could sense his hate as a mix of brilliant colors came across my eyes as distinct smells that I never knew existed slapped against my nose.

The gurgling of the river snapped me out of my house as the rushing blue water began to pick up as if sensing the tension that hung in the air. The drawbridge was not lowered but the soft rattle of the chains as the air slapped against the air. Lord Mallister didn't look the least bit fazed by the taunts or silent threats. “Archers take your marks to kill those beasts and if their riders survive to kill them as well” 

Tension and overbearing rage forced me out of Ghost’s mind as he grew wild and erratic with rage. The bright blue sky no longer loomed ahead but sat just above me as the power and heat of Meleys muscles sat just below my body. The knowing eyes of Tessarion and the hate of Tyraxes slammed against me. 

My jaw locked into a resolved grim lin as I felt my heart pulsing and my blood rushing as my rage began to simmer just beneath my skin. My mind began to vamp up as I spoke in a cold commanding tone one that echoed off of the empty air. “Dracarys” 

It is only one word but it is all that needed to be said, I could feel the heat in Meleys pooling in her throat and chest, like water building behind a dam. Banking left Meleys wings cracked with power as a new sense of purpose bubbled in my chest. Bright cobalt flames ripped through the sky as screams and burning scents filled my nose. 

A mighty battle roars ripped in the air as the ground shook with the furious screeches of Rhaegel, snapping my head over my shoulder my curls hit my face as I peeked through my whipping black locks to see Rhaegel and Aegon. Jade flames dance along the sky as veins of bronze shined in the light. Thick black teeth came slamming down on a man as screeches of pain and terror filled the air.

His long coiling neck came darting down ripping people apart as the jade flames and thick black smoke raced in the air dancing and licking against their skin as they turned black as night and the scent of puss bubbled up against their pale skin.

The scent of burning mud and bricks forced me to look back to the wall, shit and death pungent and shape attacked my sense as I gripped tighter to his Meleys spikes. Thick black smoke swirled around my eyes as her tails whipped at the scorpion reducing them to splitters as her spiked tail slice as early through the flesh of her victims. 

The once-mighty walls of the twins began to burn up until nothing but black smoke and the burning scent of cement-filled my nose. The heavy splash of thick heavy bricks slapping against the water in sharp thanks. 

I thought that this might be easy but then a sharp burning pain slammed in my right shoulder the soft pops and slight sizzling of blood against flesh made me shudder. Burning pain and annoyed screeches. Meleys let out a furious roar as I looked down to see a large brown shaft stuck out of her shoulder. Her wings flapped with easily unbidden as she let out an annoyed hiss. 

Power radiated in her body as I felt a fresh wave of hate slammed against my body as the hate-filled screech of girls filled my ears. I knew that I couldn't hold it back neither one of them would wait any longer. 

To earth-shattering rumors filled the air as bright shimmering silver flames and murderous crimson flames slice through the air. Thich heavy flames swallowed the tower and the castle and heavy black smoke shocked out the sky only the flames lit up the battlefield. 

With two more dragons joining the battle the destruction is legend the crippling rock and breaks were reduced to bubbling liquid dirt. Silver, red, blue, and jade and bronze flames hsien in the light. 

Arya POV 

I watched the dragons fly overhead as the heavy rattling of chains form the drawbridge filled the air. The army waited patiently as the heavy thick cedar drawbridge slammed against the water. With a loud splash and rushing river, I noticed Aegon standing on the cedar bridge. 

Aegon’s soft violet eyes were searching for something in the crowd and I knew what she is looking for, his precious Nym. Tossing a cautious look over my shoulder I notice Dany atop her horse bouncing the twins gentle as Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan stood at her side. Ghost stalked next to her dangerous red eyes shined in the light as his white fur is tinted red with blood. 

“Aemon is with Meleys she took a scorpion bolt to the shoulder it didn't do any real damage but he refuses to leave her side all the same. He asked that we meet him there to talk about our next moves, the army is supposed to stay a safe distance from the twins. Stay on the southern hills and be careful of any falling stones.” 

His tone commanding as he glared at me before tossing his aunt a weak smile before spinning sharply on his heels with stiff shoulders making his way to out brother. Dany handed my nephew and niece off to Missandei before getting off her silver mare. 

Flesh burnt black with buzz exploding from welts and three-degree burns stare back at me. The scent of urine pungent and attesting hit me as I noticed the bodies lying about the ground. All of them so burnt black that part or all of their bodies flew away like ashes in the wind. The once-mighty towers were nothing more than burnt wood and melted towers. 

Missandei and the army borek off Ghost at her feet she snarled and snapped at anyone that thought of coming close to the prince and the princess. The thought force a slight smile to form on my face as they began to fade from the sight of corpses. 

While the lords and ladies of the allegiance looked like they would be sick a reach lord doubled over. Clenched tightly to his stomach a young boy that looked terrified. Bright yellow vomit pooled from his mouth. 

Lord Tarly curled his lips in disgust as a look of hate formed in his deep blue eyes as he glared at the young lord. I knew that he didn't like Jon that his allegiance is to Aegon that swayed him and them the rest of the reach to switch sides. Princess Arienne had a silk sleeve hovering over her nose as she cringed at the sight of their bodies. Her skin began to pale as the warrior Hotah stood at her side.

We followed Aegon his shoulder were rigged and cold as his body position seemed to grow more at ease as we make it out of the castle and into a more open area surrounded by thick heavy brown trunks and shining green leaves. I could see a rushing blue river separating the forest and the rolling hills. While Jon sat on the ground, a look of worry ran over his face as Meleys was curled around him. 

Her thick head rested on the ground by his feet as he ran a gentle hand on her laying head I could see the knitting brows of the blue stare back at me. Bright blue sizzling blood greeted me as her dangerous black teeth stared back at me. Deep ocean blue eyes filled with so much depth stared back at me. Jon leaned into her uninjured shoulder as her large imposing presence forced shivers down my spine. 

Though she didn't look any worse for wares as John seemed to think different, his eyes were lifted to the bright blue sky the thick white clouds started back at me. I could see Tyraxes and Tessarion their wings cracking as they searched the forest hungrily. 

“A few men escaped the battle but the girls will hunt them down and if they don't it doesn't matter since some of the ravens have made their way south. I have no clue how many but if even one of them gets to king landing it won't matter if we catch these men or not.” 

His tone is smooth and cool as he looked from the sky to his wife a loving and trump grin formed on his face as he began to rise from the ground. Dany gave him a loving smile as she glided over to her husband. 

As she stood at his side her hands interlocked behind her back as Edmure made his way forward taking in the silence and thinking that maybe this would be the best time to bring up his claim to River Run. “Once they see me they will lay their weapons down” 

I tried not to laugh or burst his bubble but Dany didn't seem to have that problem, Jon didn't say a thing either but I could see it in the doubtful look in his gray eyes. “That won't happen I'm sorry to say but all your men were replaced with Lannister and Frey men anyone loyal to the Tullys was killed a long time ago or run out of the river lands. But it doesn't matter if they know that we were coming I received a raven from Daario this morning. He is only a week way out from River Run he will attack them from the south. While we attack him from the north.” 

Jon gave us a sharp nod as I looked to him he seemed firm as Meleys rose from the ground her wound shallow and all but healed as she let out a mighty roar. “Let the raven go they will find that there is nothing that they can do but die or rollover. Now let's get to the part of this meeting our next move, get the military commanders together it is about time that we plan the battle of River Run. 

  
  



	79. Recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like 10 more chapters and then this one is done but hey I will upload a new fanfic shortly after that

Cersei POV 

The sharp thud of the large doors filled my ears as the empty throne room stared back at me, only the crumpled dornish man stood in front of me. Bright red aching swollen joints and the scent of mold filled my nose, his deep brown eyes darkened, wet with rage as he glared at me. 

His thick black locks fell into his face as he glared at me with defined narrowed eyes, his once fine golden silk tunki now a tattered rag with mud and grime clinging to the hem. His thick black fingernails stared back at me as shudders rushed down his spine as grimaces of pain formed on his face every time that he moved the wrong way. 

The loss of the Dornish girls wear no big blow and if the gods are good the dead decimated their army. Even now looking at the man that sat nothing more than a pile of bones and fabric in front of me force a haunted smile to pull at my lips. 

Tommen had run away with his father both of them were scared and they took the Targaryen swords with them, if they had taken them then I know where they are going to the North did they die in the fight? Do I even care?

Taking in a deep breath I gave the crumpled man in front of me as bored expression as I spoke in a cold tone. “When they get here you will order your men to stand down and fight for the true monarch of Westeros or you will be the one to lose your head is that understood.” My tone cold and biting as I jutted my chin, my thick gold looks rippled down my shoulder as a new wave of outrage washing over him. 

The once every present pain that lingered in his eyes was gone as he spoke in a thick annoyed tone, each word oozed with hate and venom. “They do fight for the true monarch the Targaryens you stole their throne and killed my sister and now you will reap what you sow.” The hate in his voice and oly smile shook rage into my chest. 

The cold gravelly growl of the mountain filled my ears as the large brute of a man walked over to the Dornish prince in his thick black armor. Pointed hate shined in his hazy eyes as his hands curled around the pommel of his sword as he looked ready to lunch at the man. But a few calculating words from me forced him to stand still, mute and brimming with murderous intent. 

Looking around the throne room I watched as the once lively throne is now black and dark. There was once people with bright vibrant silks and laughing lords and ladies kissed the feet of the royals. Now with the threat of the dragon queen and her bastard king, the throne remained empty the once bright joy of the room removed leaving only silence and darkness.

Qyubrn walked in his deep gray robes stared back at me as a worried expression formed on his face. His bright blue eyes shifted to look around the throne room before finally letting his eyes fall cautiously on me. He did his best to hide the worry and fear that he felt as he spoke in a blank voice. “Your grace urgent news from the Riverlands” 

Shifting to look at the Prince of Dorne disgust rushed over me as the stench of the black cells filled my nose. “Take him out of my sight and Qyburn proceeds” I keep my tone as even as possible as my hands shook nervously and maniacally as my heart fluttered with worry. Qyburn didn't have his usual sly grin or that I know all look that forms on his face. 

Taking a few nervous short breaths as I gave him a firm nod as if to say that you may speak at that moment I could see the worry in his eyes as he spoke with trembling lips. “The Targaryens lost a large portion of their military power but they still hold all 6 dragons, if the reports are right they burned the twins to the ground nothing remains of the castle but rubble. Even as we speak they are wagging their battle with River Run. It is assumed that even as we speak they are fighting Emmon and your lady aunt.” 

My mind race my heart thumped and I didn't know how to form a single word thanks to the rage in my body that is so great that my mind went blank. To make matters worse I could tell that there was more information to be told when he let out a heavy sigh. His shoulder dropped as his chest concave like he was trying to grow smaller as if he feared my response to the knew. 

“Also my little birds in the east tell me that the second sons have left Volantis and are making their way to the Targaryens in the Riverlands. If taking into account the amount of time that passed between when I got the letter and when they set sail. Then the second's sons will be on the shores of the Riverlands around the same time that the king and queen attack. The Riverlands army will be hit from the north and the south and with the overwhelming power of 6 dragons, it doesn't matter how many men were lost the dragons are one army on their own. At the twins, one of the king's dragons was shot with a scorpion bolt after that 2 more dragons joined in and the lands were obliterated. They say that the smoke is still rising in the air.” 

The main burst of worry and joy-filled my chest as I turned to studied his face the laden joy burned in my chest as I spoke in an urgent and extranet voice. “The bolt that hit the dragon was there any permanent damage done?” 

Qyburn only shook his head sadly as he spoke in a cool tone, “The bolt simply annoyed the beast, all the dragons then went on a rampage out of rage.” For a moment I felt panic but a numbing sense of calm washed over me. They aren't the only ones that can rain fire down from above. A wicked grin pulled at my face as I spoke in a chilled icy voice. 

“The pots of wildfire how are we doing?” I looked over to Qyburn he had a confused look on his face like he couldn't understand how it relates. “There are enough pots to fill the whole city, all the major places of trade, the red keep, the dragon pit even the tunnels beneath the wall and the sewers. Plus there are extra pots to regain fire from above onto the army.” 

“What about Euron?” I looked over to see a sad smile on Qyburn face as he spoke again in a regal tone “He ferried over the last of the companies we lost 10 ships to the winter storms. But in total 20,000 returned with him. Not inducing the other 12 companies the gold company included.”

The thought force a devious smile on my face as I nodded my head and spoke in a cold tone, “Get some of the most loyal Targaryen men from the revolt, get 10 of them and have them meet the Targaryen in the south. Tell them that they are they're going to claim that they wish to serve the rightful king and queen. In the dead of night, they are to kill the target and their babes even the dragons if possible. Get it down quickly if they leave now they could make it to the River Land before they left for the crownlands.” I will keep my throne and kill all that stand in my way.

Daario POV 

The rushing blue water and the scent of fish began to fade as we moved closer to the thick brown and green coastline. I could hear the roar of dragons but the bright blue sky hadn't been clouded over with smoke just yet which meant that the attack hasn’t commenced yet. 

The bow of the ships ripped at the water as the fluttering of shimmering black sails brought pride to my heart. 30 war galleys just like this one swirled around me their black and red sails brought me pride but not as much pride as knowing my love have taken a majority of the kingdoms and only one kingdom stood in her way was Kinglanding. 

The thought of seeing her again was almost more than to bear my heart flutter and my hands began to sweat profusely worry pounded in my chest as the banks of the northern shore stared back at me. The castle that rested on the bank of two rivers is made of red sandstone walls which rise sheer from the water, its battlements are crenelated and have arrow loops, and its towers command the opposite shores. I was given strict orders not to fire on the castle and my first impulse would be to ignore those orders but since this is my first time seeing the dragon queen my dragon queen I knew that I couldn't simply ignore those orders. 

Shining golden armor with red leather stared back at me with lions on their chest and shoulders blades started back at me. Among them was another color that I wasn't as familiar with, their sigil was high two high twin towers started back at me their armored nothing more than boiled leather instead of gilded plating metal. 

Blue-gray color banner stared back at me one banner had a grey background with two twin towers connected by a bridge the smooth shimmering fabric. The golden sunshine bathed the countryside as the thick rolling green hills were littered with thousands of men. At least 20,000 strong if what the queen's letter said was true then they lost a large part of the northern forces and the dornish forces were destroyed in the fight with the dead whatever that means. 

She did lose a portion of her unsullied but about the 8,000 that made the way over here about 7,000 or so left from the battle with the dead and she still has her 3 dragons, I'm sure that she could easily kill them all. 

Among the many men is a small man, thin and nervous and mostly bald. The sullen man has a prominent apple in his throat. The nervous neighs filled the air as I looked over to see my men they rush about the ship as I spoke in a cold tone. “Get ready to set the anchor, I'm sure that they are going to attack any moment the moment that you see a billow of flames I want us on that shore is that understood!?” My voice echoed over the empty air as sharp cool air flushed with warmth and power.

Looking up to the sky, I felt my breath catch in my throat as I noticed Drogon one small horse size dragon was no more. A large beast with the wingspan of at least 85 feet is not larger with a jaw so wide that they could swallow a horse in two bites. His thick black body shimmer in the light as the thick redbone crest of his wings shimmered as the red plates and spikes stared back at me. 

His loud bellowing roar filled my ears the beast cracked the sky ready to fight at any moment but that wasn't the truly shocking thing. My chest hitched as another thick roar shook the ships and sent dangerous ripples across from the water. Looking to the sky I felt my jaw snap open as a bright crimson-colored dragon with cold ruby eyes glared at me coldly and filled with hate. 

The boy that sat on the back of the dragon, but this boy didn't have silver hair or violet eyes like Aegon and Dany. I didn't know what to make about this boy but he circles the field as Dany landed gently on the ground the thick heavy roar forced me to look at the molten red eyes of Drogon. Dany’s lips moved but I couldn't hear the word I could only stare at the new dragon with wonder and confusion. 

Daenerys POV

I could see the shimmering black and crimson sails of what is left of my fleet, the churning green water of the Riverlands stare back at me. Sitting on the flagship is Daario his eyes were turned up the sky in shock and disbelief. Tyraxes roared overhead her brewing ruby eyes were turned to stare at the rolling green hills stared back at me. 

The ground came in close as my heart thunder in my chest and my mind race I knew that Aegon is hidden behind the rolling hills with our army. I knew he couldn't wait to lead the charge that he hungered for vengeance for Rheagar for our family. 

Taking in a deep breath I landed just in front of the frey in charge of the military he is skinny little thing smaller than I am. A grin pulled at his face as he spoke in cold tone “You really must think that you mad if you can take us with just your dragon.” His eyes had a daggering and a devious twinkle in his eyes as that same hunger shone in the eyes of the frey men. But the Lannister men were a lot more intelligent about it.

“No, I have 6 dragons and an army resting just over the hill. I offer you, bend the knee and there's no need for bloodshed. Fight on and die or live and serve the true rulers of the kingdoms. I am Daenerys Targaryen rightful queen of the kingdoms and if you do not bow you will die.” 

My tone echoed off of the air as I watched him for a moment I could see the frown of doubt in his eyes as something in his change. The pressure in the air began to build as I notice a change in the formation of men. 

“Take aim men” He all but boomed as I turned to look at Emmon did he think that Drogon couldn't attack while on land. “Very well then dracarys” My tone cold and hated filled as the thunderous crack of wings filled my ears feared gripped Emmon’s Frey face as he looked up at me with wide eyes. 

Heavy black smoke filled the air as flames of black as the night sky with veins of red bath both him and his men as pain-filled screeches echoing in the air. I watched the flames engulfing him and all around him. The scent of burning flesh sharp and pungent filled my nose as the burning ground and earthy scents filled my nose.

The furious crack of Drogon’s wings filled my ears as the loud war cries boomed off the empty air as thousands of men and horses rushed onto the green field. Taking off to the sky the land faded from sight. Rhaegal let out a murderous roar as Aegon sat proudly on his back a twinkle of blood lust forming in his eyes. 

All the while Tyraxes let out a murderous cry as red flames sparkled to life as red as her body heavy black smoke choked out the light as I watched the scorpions burst apart as wood and metal shreds fell through the air. Let the battle for River Run commence. 


	80. The Battle Of River Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it has been a long time since I updated I have been having trouble with the end of the story I should be finished all that is left is the battle of Kingslandings and the aftermath so I hope to be finished with this fanfic by Wednesday

Arya POV 

I gripped tightly to my Valyrian dagger the black sky threatened to envelop the golden light as I watched the battlefield grow alive with chaos. As I steeled my nerves as I noticed Ghost running off into the woods the exact opposite from where we need his. His large horse form rushed off hidden in the thick brown trunks. 

The tridents green waters stared back at me I could partially see the blood staining the green waters as images of a man in black and red armor began to fill my mind. The slamming of steel and the panic neighs of horse filled my ears. The scream of panic screams and power-filled roars echoed in my ears. 

Shimmering steel areas, gleaming tips of spears, and the razor-sharp blades came crashing down on their enemies. A hate-filled fire filled my chest as I felt a need for vengeance flooding my mind as the colors of the Freys and the Lannister taunted me. 

Jade and bronze flashed before my eyes as I saw Rhaegal and Aegon flying over me douching the calvary in bright green and bronze flames. The scent of burning flesh assaulted my nose as the heat from the flames flushed over the battlefield bathing me in heat. 

My blood rushed in my ears roaring almost as loud as Drogon that took care of the rear guard, while Jon bathed assault forces with flames. Hate-filled all of the dragon's eyes as they marched through the sky with might cracks. 

As I looked around the battlefield a panicked mess I didn't even notice that my body gravitated to my own enemy. A man in a sharp golden and red armor loomed over me, hate flared in his pale blue eyes the sight of roaring lion drove me mad. Hate and bloodlust force my blood to boil in my veins as my hand began to ache with a need to kill. 

Pouring all of my strength into my feet I punched myself into the air so that I could see his face to face. My arm darted out into the air as my left gripped tight to the nape of his neck I plunged my blade deep into his eyes not stopping until his guttural screams were followed with a wet pop of his eye burst.

My mind went blank after that there was only one purpose running through my mind and I went to work. I slashed and hacked cutting down the men that loomed before me. A red haze of hate kept me moving as my limbs grew heavy and the battle drowned on for hours. My legs felt like led my back aches and spasms with pain but I can't go. 

The thick black smoke chokes out my sense as I glared into the darkness of the smoke, the scent of death and burning flesh swirl around me. For a moment I took a break watching was man rushed through the field with flames of green and black living their skin. Reducing them to ash only the might crack of wings remind. 

As the black smoke dance and move I could see a form taking in the smoke in the shape of a man, he was large and looming almost as big as Celegane, he had red and gold Lannister armor. A dangerous murderer's presence that forced even me to still as terror threatened to fill me but I could only think of my time in Bravos. Not today death. 

As he began to close in on me I could see the large blade that was the length of my whole body, I tried to dance out of the slashing path of the blade but the ground was silk with blood and corpse. 

I could dance out of the way no longer the ground move beneath my feet as I fell to the ground with a heavy thump I watched him loom over me a trumpet grin on his face. When I tried to get back up I could only claw at the ground magically in the hopes of getting away. I knew that today was my day until a thick blur of gray fur and golden eyes shone in the dark. 

The sound of the furious snapping of powerful jaws as dangerous snakes and a chorus of howls erupted in the air. An army of wolves moving silently through the black smoke howled with renewed fury as they went to kill but my eyes were focused on the large direwolf that ripped my enemy to pieces. “Nymeria?” 

Daario POV 

The howl of wolves filled the air, snarling and snapping filled my ears as I looked to the shadows of black smoke that enveloped the battlefield. The dirt explodes to my right as heat singed my arms as Drogon's mighty roar echoed in the air as I dodged to the left barely dodging the black flames with veins of red. To the left of me, men scream in a hurried panic as they rushed through the black smoke. 

Horses neighed with fear, I watched as a man in gold and red armor ran in a panic, as they failed to escape an army of wolves closed in on him. Eyes of gold and yellow appeared in the dark, their hair stood up, they ripped men to pieces with ease. I could barely understand what I'm seeing are you telling me that the northern forces have dragons and an army of wolves. My mind rushed but I didn't have time to think about any of it. 

I rushed through the dark my arch in my hand as my feet unearthed the smoldering dirt I could see a large collection of Lannister forces, there was fear filling their eyes as they looked out into the darkness. Squinting as their eyes looked to the sky before quickly shifting to look at the ground now plagued with wolves. I walk with silent ease towards them. The battlefield was in chaos the loud roars of men and women alike drowned out my steps. 

Gripping tightly to the worn leather of my arkah I lurched forward with immense speed, only the sharply tangy taste of copper blood on my lips told me that my blade sunk deep. Men screamed in panic as they looked at me with utter confusion in their eyes. I looked to the arch buried deep in his chest slicing with ease through the light armor. 

The scent of burning flesh filled my nose as all around the battle raged on, I had no clue how many men I lost and how many of them might have been lost to the dragon fire. All I could think about is the men before me. The smooth whisper of my steel slicing through the air force a devious smile to pull at my lips as the men scream in fear.

The sharp snap of bones filled my ears as I yanking the arch with my right hand while my left when my dagger. Blood erupted into the air like a gyre spraying all of his men with his blood. Pivoting sharply on my feet I sliced downwards watching as the arm of the man next to my first victim went flying paling.

As blood erupted from the jagged white bone and tender ribbons of muscles. A sickening smiled pulled at my lips as I slashed in a downward again until my blade struck him in his head cleaving him in two. 

A cruel smile formed on my face as quick as a viper I gripped my dagger and flung into the right eye of the man to the right of my first victim. A wet poop filled the air as his eye burst from the force of the blade. The scent of urine filled my ears as their armor grew slick and stained yellow. 

A twinge of pity might have filled my chest though only for a short moment before lurching forward and slicing the others to pieces. A madness filled me as I cut them down as easily as I could cut a piece of cake. 

A roar with renewed power and fury rattled against my rib cage as I lurched forward slicing as I made my way through the black smoke. The scent of burning flesh still filled the air but the black smoke began to thin as the green ground littered with blood stared back at me. 

The green hills ran red with blood as black and gray ash carried along with the warm guest of wind. The wind seemed to be picking up with the manic tempo of battle. A smile pulled at my face as I noticed women fighting leading a pack of spearmen. 

Two girls slashing and hacking with a mad grin of revenge on their face, they dance with ease on their feet the shape cracks of whips, the sharp thrust of spears and daggers slipping through the back of skulls stared back at me. 

Their piercing eyes burned with blood lust as their cruel murderous grins force men to cry in panic and they begged for mercy. The thunderous screeches of Rhaegal echoed in my ears as I looked up to see Aegon. 

His deep violet eyes were content as they rested on the girl with daggers and a whip, the coldness in her eyes forced relief to wash over the dragon prince as he turned back to the battlefield. Men were dead or dying begging for the Mother's mercy as the large white flag began to rise I could see the drawbridge being lowered the last remnant of war filled my ears as I looked around the left side of the battlefield. 

A girl with mousy brown hair painted red with blood stood off to the sidemen lay at her feet dead and soulless looks in their eyes. An army of wolves swirled around her and the largest of the wolves the size of a horse if not large with cold yellow-gold eyes and soft gray fur sat proudly at her side.

The girl's hard gray eyes burn with Venice and a need for further bloodshed as her eyes ran over the gold and red colors that began to lower. Whipping my head over my shoulder I could see Missandei peering at the peak of the hill, she sat on a golden mare, her cinnamon-colored curls ruffled in the heated wind as her eyes seared the battlefield. 

Ser Barrsitan and Ser Jorah were racing across the battlefield to a large patch of land as I turned to see what they were racing towards. I could see Dany descaling her dragon. Her silver curls spilling down her face as she lifted her chin out. 

A sense of power echoed off of her body as Drogon roar with such fury that I didn't even know what to make of it. The sight of her, her soft lilac eyes and delicate yet fierce feature still took my breath away. 

I felt my feet carrying me to her first as a slow walk than a sprint, and before I knew it, I’m running to catch up with the thundering hooves of her knights. The sight of her force a smile on my face, my chest huffed and puffed my legs ache for me to stop after running and slicing my whole body feels heavy but I kept running. Only stopping to get down to one knee my head bowed and pride filling my chest. 

When I looked up at her I could feel my eyes pooling with love as my chest began to expand with pride. “Dany” A sweet smile pulled at my lips as I rose to my feet, Ser Barristan curious blue eyes stare at me with worry.

His white hair shined in the morning sun as Ser Jorah hid an amused almost taunting smile. Don't tell me that she bed him? I looked at her, questions filled my mind that I never thought to ask until this moment. Did she do what she said she would? Did she find some perfume lord to marry for his land and armies? 

My mind spiraled with confusion as I looked to Dany she only grinned at me as pride filled in her eyes weather it as for me or for the destruction that her dragon brought I could not know.

But she grinned easily at me as she spoke: “Daario I have long to see your face, we must speak shall we make our way to the castle?” The warmth in her tone helped to give me hope as I notice a smaller party of Unsullied moving through the hills. 

Holding out my blood-stained arm, she gave me a weak yet warm smile before taking my arm, Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan said nothing, they walked behind her silent as a shadow. Though their cold piercing stares could not be ignored, and it only furthered my confusion, I knew that neither of them was happy that I had an affection for their queen that I had shared her bed something that they both wanted but was never man enough to take. 

A cocky air began to swirl around me as we made our way across the battlements and into the castle the war room was where we headed. Or at least I can only assume that it was the war room. There were large mahogany tables with a map with lions, wolves, and dragons resting across all of the westeros. 

Aegon stood by the wall his arms wrapped contentedly over the waist of a woman with a whip and daggers resting on her hips the same one that forces fear into the hearts of men. Resting at his foot was a wolf of the purest white fur and murderous red eyes. He was lean and muscular, far larger than the wolf that I saw on the battlefield, a sad smile pulled at my lips as I noticed Aegon's furrowing brows and cold eyes. 

“They're almost here the lords and ladies of the other realms. Lord Tarly how are the reach force not too many loses I hope?” I watched the commanding presence of Aegon swirling around the room. He is not the same boy left Meereen, he wasn't the same cocky shit that none of us could stand. I could tell by the way that he carried himself but he didn't have Jon with him I wonder why? 

Looking over to the man that I could only assume is Lord Tarly, he is a lean and balding man with a short, bristly grey beard. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked over me with disgust before turning to Dany as he spoke he wore his mail and boiled leather with a breastplate of grey steel all of which were drenched in blood. He carried a large greatsword on his back in a jeweled scabbard, he didn't think twice about his lord's command as he spoke. 

“The reach doesn’t have the finest army but they did well enough against the frey masses there were only a few death more injuries than anything. My Queen, who is this man?” His tone polite but stiff as he looked over me, Dany gave him a warm smile as she let go of my arm making her way to the head of the table and taking a seat. “The captain of the Second Sons the reinforcement that we talked about at the Towers. Daario you remember Aegon, this is his lady wife Nymeria, and this is Lord Tarly Warden of the Reach.” 

Her words were laced with decorum and grace, she held herself not just as a conquer but as a queen as well. I grinned gently at her as the door open and the heavy steps of a few more men filled the air. Ser Jorah walked to his queenside not saying a word, I did the same thing taking up the seat to her right as I looked to see who walked into the room. 

One is the very same girl that I saw surrounded by wolves her large wolf rush to the white, snarls and snaps of joy filled the air as the gray-eyed girl gave them a weak smile as Dany spoke in a warm tone. “So that is where Ghost ran off, I can assume that this is Nymeria the dire wolf and she brought a wolf pack with her. It would seem that there is more than one queen under the Stark banners.” 

The joking tone and warm smile of my queen forced the brown-haired girl smiled warmly as she nodded her head. There is agentless to her eyes as she made her way to the seat on the left of the queen giving me a cold glare we all looked to the door waiting for the next man that walked into the room. 

A boy that couldn't have been more than a year older than the queen in his early 20’s we walked gracefully and quick, he has a lean build and a long face. His thick black curls rolled down his shoulder as his deep gray eyes looked almost black but they flashed violet when he looked over to the queen.

A loving smile formed on his face as he walked over to her with a purpose. Ser Barristan moves with a purpose like a shadow of this strange boy. Come to think about it, this is the same boy that had been on that red dragon.

What truly shocked me as not the way that everyone reacted him but the way that his lips brushed against my queen as they looked locked in a passionate kiss, their breathing seemed to stop at that moment as relief flooded both of their bodies. 

Hate began to pool in my chest until I was remembering that he is nothing more than a perfume lord used to gain a land and an army she didn't truly love him. When they pulled apart he looked over time place a sweat chaste kiss on the gray-eyed girl's cheek. 

“You are Daario the captain of the second son, your men seem very comfortable around my dragons though seeing as they were around Dany's dragons when they were nothing more than the size of a horse I'm sure that you got used to their presence.” 

With those quick words he made his way over to the head of the table giving a warm smile to the playing dire wolves as the queen called them, they rushed out of the room as the lords and ladies of the realm came in. Missandei walked into the room, her golden eyes studied me nervously as she spoke to the queen and this boy. 

“Princess Rhealla and Prince Rhaegar are safe and sound resting in a private room in the master of the castle’s bedchamber. The 6 dragons have gored themselves on the rest of the meat that was leftover from the battle and rest just outside the castle walls and even as we speak the men are gathering up what is leftover of the forces they are waiting for your commands, Queen Daenerys, King Aemon” 

With a polite bow she took up a seat next to the wold girl, my brain couldn't understand the words that pooled from her lips. I felt rage and hate burning in my chest and jealousy gripped tightly to my heart, I could barely breathe. I felt my mind went into a dark spiral as hate-filled my chest she didn't just get married she had children and shared a common bond between them. “Who are you exactly King Aemon?” 

My tone cold and pointed as he gave me a smug grin and leaned forward, Aegon pushed for the wall in that given moment his wife moving to the side as he spoke in high valyrian that only made the king grow smuggler as he spoke in a cool tone. “Aemon Targaryen though my friend calls me Jon, I'm Danys husband and nephew the king of the seven kingdoms.” 

His tone all know and smug forcing hate to fill my chest as a giant of a man with deep red hair stared back at me with popping blue eyes. When he spoke he did so in a guarded tone that forced the king to laugh as he leaned back in the chair a competitive air swirled around him as he glared coldly at me. I knew that he knew that I and Dany were a thing and now he soaked up my jealousy but if he thought that I was going to let him simply take her then he was wrong. 

“Boys can we focus on something that is more important than the capital city of the kingdoms” I turn to look at my queen her eyes were icy and annoyed as she gave her king a warning glare that said don't start. He only winked playfully her until she turned bright red at the thought of him, as he spoke he did so in a cool tone.

“She has jars of wildfire littering the city she knows that we won't burn innocent people to get to her. If she were smart then she would have her armies hold up behind the wall but she is mad. She will have the bulk of her force meet us on the open field the walls are lined with scorpions so we are going to have to be careful about where we fly the dragons. They are our assets and could win the war but we can't risk it. Not to mention that the fleet of blackwater bay will be filled with ships from the Iron Islands. Dany you are going to take out the ships with Drogon and Viserion. Aegon, Rheagal, Tessarion and I will take the scorpions we will meet in the middle to the battlefield once the danger of the scorpions is put to an end I'll bring out the last two dragons.” 

Grey Winds' cold brown eyes landed on me only for a moment as he pointed to the battlements. “The Dothraki will make up the vanguard when they break down the shields and formation of the Westeros forces the Unsullied will charge in after them. The united forces of the west will be in the rear guards to protect the archers and when the walls are breached they will enter unharmed and ready to fight.” The plan seemed logical and well planned out as the girl with cold eyes jabbed a roughy finger to the spot on the map that looked to house a castle.

“Just in case things don't work out I and a small group of men will go into the red keep using the secret entrance at the cove where the dragon skulls are hidden in the dark. If the queen is caught fleeing we will capture her and bring her to full few of the army let them know the battle is lost. If capture is not possible alive though I'll slit her throat myself.” 

The cold bleakness to her voice forced shivers down my spine I looked around the table it would seem that they have the whole thing planned out. Aemon glared coldly at the map ruining a gentle hand along his jaw as he let out a heavy breath he looked ready to pour over the map. 

“Alright then who do you plan on taking with you?” His tone seemed almost regretful and they both look so alike that it was uncanny they had to be related in some kind of way. “Ser Jaime volunteered if the off chance that we can't get her out of the city alive he wants vengeance for his daughter. Bron agreed to come as well I figured one more person would be all that we need I was thinking Brienne” 

Her thoughtful voice forces me to look over to a golden-haired man with broken green eyes that looked so lost but quickly filled with intense hate as he rested one hand on his sword-hilt. The other arm didn't have a hand but a dagger resting on his stump. 

“Sounds good well we all have our orders for now let's rest here for a few days give the power of the River Lands back to Lord Edmure Tully then move on from there, for now, throw the men in the dungeons and we can deal with them in the morning.” 

With a heavy weary sigh, the king began to rise and all raised with him aside from the queen who sat there looking blankly out the window for a moment. I lost the queen while I was in the east but I would her back. If the king had to die in the battle of King's Landing so be it. 

  
  



	81. The Battle Of Kings landing And It's Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last and final chapter of the story thanks for reading!

Daenerys POV 

The golden light that flooded the tent helped to warm my skin and relax my manic beating heart. Looking down at my sweet children’s purpose-filled me I knew that as long as I had them to come home to that I would never die. I looked to my sweet yet fiery Rhealla there was a wide gummy smile pulling at her lips as she pulled her egg tight to her chest. Her fat little fingers curled tightly around the red scales. 

Her soft gray eyes were warm with love as they slowly opened to stare hungrily at me but I knew that it wasn't milk she craved but attention. Jon moved silently behind me a smooth smile pulling at his lips. There was a softness to his eyes that force a sadness to fill my heart he looked as if this would be his last time seeing us. He pulled Rhealla from her crib with deft gentle hands. 

Love shimmed in his eyes as he bounced her gently her eyes drank in his very sight as I shifted my gaze to the identical crib to the right. Silk black sheets stared back at me as Rheagar snoozed eagerly. His fingers tracing the white swirls of the azure sky blue egg shined in the light. His soft tumble tresses of silver hair began to grow out from rough patches to nearly his entire head begin to cover with shimmer white-gold hair. 

His soft snorted put my beating heart at ease, Kings Landing loomed just outside I could hear the thunderous steps of the army. The roar of dragons and the panic neighs of horse I could hear the low trumpetings of elephants as the ground shook with the weight of those beasts. The thought of the impending war took away any warmth to this moment, Jon’s brooding look lost its charm in moments like this. 

“You have nothing to worry about we will wind this madness will end and for the first time since the revolt, the Targaryens will be safe I promise you, my love. Our daughter will sit on the throne long after we are gone.” His tone sure and kind as he turned his loving gray eyes to me, a warmth filled my chest as I felt sure for the first time in a while. It was only when the flap was flung open and Missandei walked in that it was time for us to go. 

With a heavy sigh, Jon moved swiftly over to Missandei golden eyes reaching gray as a warmth filled his eyes. “Take care of them” There were warmth and love to Jon's tone that I couldn't help but feel hopeful. I gave Rheagar one last look before making my way over to the tent flap where Jon and Missandei were waiting. With a gentle kiss to her cheek, we both made out way out of the tent. 

The golden sun that hit me bathed me in a blinding light, my hand grasped at the air as I squinted, letting my hand run over Jon’s arm as he directed us both. The roar of the camp forces my heart to thunder as we both made out way to the nest. A part of me worried that something might happen to Jon. He and Aegon by far had the more dangerous job. There are plenty of places to hide in the city. 

The buildings are tall and mighty that would make it a lot harder to move around one wrong command and they would be falling out of the sky. My heart thundered against my rib cage manic energy burned my blood as my chest threatened to heaven. “I told you my love thing will be fine. You have more to worry about with Daario.” He chuckled lightly as his playful tone forced a weak smile to form on my face. 

As my eyes adjusted to the golden light I looked over to Jon a smooth smile pulled at his pink lips as he grinned gently at me. He wasn't wrong that is for sure things were tense with Darrio. Of course, I came clean about my relationship with Daario to Jon, he seemed rather smug about it amused even he didn't seem to mind much. Until things grew tense Daario made it clear that he wasn't going to give up on me. He found a reason to be alone with me there were times that he would climb through my window when I was taking my bath like when we were still in Meereen. 

Jon wasn't some perfume lord I'm using for land and armies and I know that drives him crazy, the thought force hates to fill my chest because I knew that by the time that this ends we will have to deal with him more permanently. I could send him back to the east but he has no reason to follow me after the war is done. Taking in a heavy breath I no longer felt fear as my shoulder dropped. 

Instead, I felt trepidation filling me because there was still a part of me that cared for him but I knew that he wouldn't give this up until he was dead or Jon was. Shaking the thought from my cluttered mind I looked to see Drogon, his long coiling neck dipped down so that his large looming head sat right in front of me. His cool Molton eyes shined with purpose and bloodlust, the sight of his power the way that heat radiated from his body. 

At this moment I knew that I could wind, the soft screeches of Viserion rang in my ear as I mounted Drogon his smooth leathery wings felt a bit warmer than usual. As I climbed up his back I could see Aegon sitting on Rhaegal, the dark black grass littered with animal bones started back at me. His smooth violet eyes were studying me as he gave me a weak gentle smile that told me not to worry about a thing. 

The sight of Jon on his own dragon Tessarion glittering body the embodiment of the Stark colors stared back at me. Her cool diligent silver eyes stared back at me as Jon nodded his head as he looked to Aegon. A cool smile pulled at his lips as he spoke in a warm tone filling with pride. “We will take our throne back and with it secure not only our family's safety but the safety of the entire realm.” 

With those words, the war horn began to sound as I pulled sharply back on Drogon’s scales with a rage-filled roar he took to the sky with Viserion coming after him. The wind whipped up my silver curls as the cool air grew course with sand and salt as we flew over the black waters of the bay. 

Soaring down through a break in the clouds, I looked to Viserion his glittering scales and eyes as golden eyes shined with a curiosity that I don't think that I had ever seen in his before. The cracking of thunderous wings whipped the clouds into a fury as the moisture swirled around me. 

I could see the bay racked with ships the sails were the same the only difference is that one of the Krakens has a golden circle and I knew that one to be the enemy. The golden circle sails litter the bay. The soft creeks of the rigging and the loud groans of the ship filled my ears like the roar of men and the thunderous booms of the shore filled my ears. 

I knew that the war had to be starting just by the singing of steel that filled the air, the sight of the ship's force my heart to thunder threatening to jump out of my chest. Viserion and Drogon roared as bolts fly through the sky the sharp metallic tips cut through the air as we dodge them I could hear the sharp pop and whizzes as they flew by. 

Though the wind howled loudly as Drogon flew, Viserion bellows with that same fury as I yelled at the top of my lips. The blinding sunlight flew at outback as the words fell from my lips with ease. "Dracarys!" An inferno of Dragonfire burst forth black, red, and gold flames flew from their mouths. 

Reigning flames down on the ships, the scent of burning flesh has become commonplace to me, the ships broke apart and splintered as panic seized the men that loomed below. Hate-filled my heart as Theon's ships rammed hard into the ships, flame engulfed the bay.

Blac and cream flames melded together turning them a false gray as they were blackening the sea salted wood with ease. The force was devastatingly incredible, destroying ships in a great explosion when they met the great flames. In one pass alone, over a dozen ships were annihilated. But the bolts kept coming to the mighty wall of the coast, as I arched right, Viserion arched let. 

Cream a black flames met in the middle bathing the ships with renewed fury and flames, as Drogon circled, Viserion arched his way to the wall diving and dipping until golden and cream flames swallowed the whole wall, men screamed in a frenzy to fire and so Viserion did, with each might roar and volley of flames I felt our victory itching just a bit closer.

I could hear a mix of cheering from her allies and screaming of her enemies after that as Drogon turned his head and set fire to other surrounding ships. Black flames were swallowing the ocean black flames licking the ocean water killing those that tried to escape me. Black smoke swallowed the sky blocking out the light. Rage and hate burned in Drogon and Viserion washing over our bond.

Looking to the flagship I could see Euron a smug smile pulling at his arrogant lips as he helped move the scorpions into position in the hopes of killing us. As Drogon gained air, I could see that some ships were beginning to flee the battle but they weren't any safe. As they began to flood the bay a shadow fell over them. 

Viserion in fury, rushed from the smoking melting wall as he moved to the ships there was a sharp thunk, Viserion dipped hovering just over the sea as thick heavy jar broke onto the water. I could barely believe what I was seeing they don't seriously think that wildfire can kill a dragon. 

I watched as the green goop in the jar aiming for Viserion missed, the green goop settled on the sea thick and visit I watched as the goop came alive. Burning bright green flames burst to life swallowing the water but not Viserion. He flew high in the sky until his shadow enveloped the fleeing ships. Then nothing but a sharp cracking sound filled the air as the heat of his flames flashed over the bay fanning the wildfire. 

The green flames swallowed bath Iron Fleets, I turned my attention to the flagship I watched as they ready the scorpions. Drogon roars of rage echoes over the burning bay as he banked left and right. I could see large jars of a green liquid being loaded up into a Capulet. The aim was for Drogon this time not Viserion but neither of my children would be lost in this battle. I could feel the heat of Drogon’s flames being stoked deep in his throat and chest.

The sea was beginning to be filled with burning ships, nearly all of the fleet was burning in the bay. Smoke rising into the clouds blocking out the golden sun leaving only darkness that quickly enveloped the ships. I watched with sickening joy as Drogon reached the flagship, all at once thick heavy black flames blanketed the ship, I could see Euron his eyes widening with panic as he rushed from the flag shi diving into the water. Maybe he hoped to meet he drown god I couldn't know but I did know this even Dragons flames would be quenched by ocean water. I watched as the black flames blanket both the ship and the water, the wildfire caught flame and burst to life black and green flames batter their heat flushing against my creamy skin as the cheers of my men filled my ears.

Theon had anchored his ship to the shore the last remnants of the fleet were taken out by Viserion as they tried to flee the bay. Did they think that stout wooden ships would be able to handle dragon fire? Did they learn nothing from the battle of the black water? The thick white sands of the beach came in close as I notice Yara and Theon both standing side by side with pride in their eyes and relief in their hearts. 

Both were slick with blood and had wild blood-hungry grins on their faces, their men cheered their newest lady of the iron islands as the roared with a victory. Viserion loomed in predatory circles over the bay ready to fight at a moment's notice. I rushed to meet Theon and Yara, a smooth victorious smile on my face. Both looked ready to fight as their blue eyes shining in the morning light. 

Their men's eyes were watery from all of the sand whipped up by Drogon’s wings and mixed in with the heavy smoke from the still raging flames. This battle was easily one though their might have been many casualties the battle of the Krakens has been won there was only one last remaining battle. 

My mind went crazy not knowing if the scorpions were down if my Job was okay. My heart race and my mind whirled as I spoke in a booming and commanding tone. “Regroup your men then it's time to reave we will join the battle of the Kings Landing and kill every last one of them.”

Ser Jorah POV 

The pounding of war drum the thunderous roars of dragons filled my ears as the scent of burning flesh was blown along with the hot coarse wind. I watched the golden company with wide eyes I could barely believe it. I didn't think that they would be able to get the elephants across the narrow sea. Their thick meaty gray skin stared back at me litter with thousands of wrinkles stared back at me. 

The horse neighed nervously as the large mighty beast had sharpened trunks with a hunger in their eyes. Ser Barristan sat on his horse his gleaming armor reflected the light as he looked to the large beast. The plan was to have the Dothraki horde despite their formation to allow the Unsullied to make their way to the gates. But instead, men sat silently on the wall green flames flickering against the arrow. 

Jar of a thick green liquid that I knew to be wildfire litter the wall ready to be launched at any moment if we even did get to the wall they would pour fire down on us. My heart thundered in my chest as I struggled to think of a way out of this. The thick scorpions and shimmering steel tips started back at me. Gleaming and pointed to the sky ready to take out the dragon when they showed up. 

The sight of the wall lined with scorpion it forces a sense of worry to fill my chest I didn't want the king and prince to begin shot out of the sky the queen would be heartbroken. His children left alone in this world and who knows how long they would live with the Lannister after this battle is concluded. 

With a mighty roar echoed in the air as the men rushed forward the gleaming gold metal of the army. The cool red and leather armor stared back at me, their eyes hungry and filled with fear and anti captions. Their helms hid their terrified expressions as they looked on with terror and restraint but they didn't move they stood firm. I watched from the hill the large united force of Westeros rested behind me. 

Arrows were loose over our head slamming into the men and bouncing harmlessly against the thick meaty flesh of the elephants. The wild Dothraki screed wall with pride as they stood on their saddles. Almost in a union movement taking over the system with their volleys of arrows the shape thongs and whistled did nothing to stop the mighty roars of the Lannister army. 

Death filled the air as elephants trumped with fury their large trunks slapping the horse aside with a panic scream and neighs. Their ivory trunks began to rip apart the red tender flesh of the Dothraki but that was not enough to stop them. Arrows kept flying though they didn't peace the thick muscular flesh of the elephants a few times they managed to land in the eye sockets and throat of the men on top of the elephants. 

The danger that swirl in the earth didn't subdue their had to be a few 100 elephants and they all lurched forward their black and brown eyes burning with a renewed hunger. The sound of thunderous feet as they slammed against the ground trampling the Dothraki with ease and those that did get passed the elephants were cut down by the storm crows. I could see another 10 companies rushing behind them. 

The sight of their pointed spear and murderous look I knew that as long as those elephants were in the way we were as good as dead. Panic gripped me as the Unsullied stood ahead of us. A cold look in their blank stare as they watched their allies getting cut down I knew that they wanted to fight. The body craved vengeance against the south, for their refusal to help us to let us all die at the hands of the dead. 

I knew that if this continued then we would all be wiped out before we shot even one of those elephants down. A roar of panic rippled through the Dothraki horses, the men atop the horse stabbed and slashed at the elephant's thick might legs only to be ripped to shreds by razor-sharp tusks. The sight of the beast force despair to fill my chest as my shoulders began to dip and my chest threatened to cave in. 

I thought that all hope would be lost in the face of such overwhelming power and force I forgot our superior advantage a think might roar filled the air furrowed and enrage. I looked to the clear sky, the bright blue sky already had a column of black smoke filled the air. The sight of a thick silver and gray dragons forced relief to fill my chest. 

Hate-filled diligent silver eyes as she roared, sharp burst of silver flames shot from her mouth bathing a large column of elephants. Panic cries filled the air as the dying sound of high pitch trumpeting filled the air. The sight of the dragon renewed out men, the Dothraki charge through the smoldering gray corpse of elephants. 

The juices and oils that left the large beast bodies stared back at me, their gray skin blackening as large explosive wart exploded. Boiling fluid burning their riders as they screamed in agony. Black smoke heavy filled the air as the silver flames were fanned by the might wings. 

They jumped and leaped as the Dothraki slammed against the shield and spears the wall exploded with a mighty force. A second outrage roar fills the air as thick jade and bronze flames soaked the wall. Devouring the scorpion and burst apart the brick allows for a large entrance into the wall. With a mighty roar of two dragons echo in the air as they dodge and weave, I watched them make a predatory circle their silver and green flames bathing the walls. 

I roar as the Unsullied and the United Forces surged through the dark gray ground, the dornish screamed the accent words of the Martells screaming vengeance for their losses. I could see the hate filling their eyes as they made their way through the field. Slamming my spurs hard against the thick muscular side of the horse. I could feel the muscle of my horse contract as the thundering pound of hives slammed against the ground louder than any dragon roar. 

The sight of the dragons renewed me with a power I pulled my freshly forged Valyrian blade craft by the flames of Drogon himself. The sight of the glimmering metal only filled me with more power, I slammed my blade down with all my might. Cutting through the men that rested before me as easily as I could chop wood. The sight of blood erupting into the air stared back at me bathing my horse light white fur with crimson. 

He reared back in panic and as his hooves came slamming down onto the slick earth there was a sickening crunching sound of bones filled my ears. A could see thick gray and white matter resting on the ground the caving in skulls stared back at me. Slick thin blood stared back at me bubbling and mixing into the ground. The power that rushed over me as I continued to slash my mind went blank. 

The large imposing presence of elephants still riding the scent of burning flesh and the heavy thick smoldering rocks that well from the wall force shivers into the hearts of lesser men. Elephants came barreling towards me more than at least 10 or 20 of them all of them with wild panic looks in their eyes. Doing their best to get away from the sight of the burning wall, as the worms closed in I watched the wall erupt into a new set of green flames. 

I knew that the walls had to catch fire as the flames fell from the side of the wall spilling on the Mad Queens forces. The elephants were closing in on me I knew that these would be my final moments until two more furious screeches filled the air. I looked to the sky just as blue flames bathed the elephants that were closing in on me. 

The heat flushed against my face as I yanked hard and backward to the right my mare moved shifted out the way I slammed my heel against the side of the beast. I could see Daario and his men cutting down lesser men dressed in gold red armor as lions dance on their helms.

The sight of them there burning ferocity told me that we would wind so I rode into the thickest of the battle as 4 dragons now roared over the head. Flames bathed us from above blue, red, silver, and green licked and lashed at their victims. We would wind this war I knew it and then the wheel would be broken. 

Arya POV 

The thick jagged rocks stared back at me I watched Brienne pulling the boat close to shore, he had a hate-filled sneer on his face as he looked to Jaime who stood at my side. A smug smile on his face that said yes I might have lost my hand but now I don't have to do grunt work. I might have smiled if not for the coldness in his eyes he looked lost in his rage, letting his emerald green eyes rest on the black bay. 

Even from here I could see the black smoke and ear the thick groaned of ships as they died and the panic screams of men that fell to their death into the murky deeps. The thick sloshing sound of blood mixing with the water-filled my ear as the thick heavy white waves crashing against the rocks. As the tides began to pull back into the bay I could see a man pulling himself out of the depths of his watery grave. The sight of him first made me think that maybe he was one of my men but I knew him from the meeting at the dragon pit. 

Hate-filled my chest as I glared coldly at him pulling my needle from the seeth I watched as Jaime pulled his stump from his hip as he pulled a dagger attaching it to the metal apparatus as the steel shone in the light. Brienne gripped tightly to her sword but it was Bron that moved a swiftest. Before anyone could blink I could hear the slosh of saltwater as the sharp sting of a dagger cut through the air. 

When I blinked and the sun fade from my eyes I could see Euron Greyjoy with a blade to his throat and a sneer on his face. Hate-filled his deep blue eyes as he glared at me a smug look on his face. I'm sure that he had the same idea as us he was going to entire the red keep. The sight of us drove him to rage I'm sure that he put it together we are here to kill the queen that he is trying to knock up. 

“Brienne we have more than one pair of shackles don't we, give Euron here a matching set so that he and his queen can live together in the same bracelet. Bron stay here and watch him you are the most deadliest and the fast if he makes a wrong move take his hand” The cold commanding tone that left my lips to force them both to nod their head coldly, I knew that there must have been some of my hair in my eyes as I watched him blink the saltwater from his eyes. 

His body drenches in seawater as his clothes clung tightly to his skin I could see the way that he looked ready to murder us. We made quick work of him and before we knew it he was rested in both with a knife pressed firmly against his throat. “You three better hurry you're going to have a hard time getting her away from her bodyguard. That undead cunt isn't just going to let her go.” 

I smiled slyly at him as I casual shared my shoulder and made my way through the dark, with Jaime at my side, and Brienne at my back. The heavy moist air threatened to swallow my lungs holes as I moved through the darkness. The shadows dance around us as I spoke in a low venomous whisper.

“Ser Jaime you are going to lure Qyburn out here I will do the rest from there I tried with the faceless men. I'll take his face and then from there I will convince her to come with me, I'll order the mountain to the battlefield from there he will be slaughtered and we will have the queen in hand.” 

Even as I spoke the words I moved swiftly and silently through the caves the slick rock walls brushed against my fingertips. The coolness of the wall felt good against my fingers as I put Needle to my hip and my fingers curled around my dagger hilt. For a moment I was transported back to the time I hid in the darkness. Listening to the very man that has aligned themselves with my brother about how they were going to murder out father. 

I let my eyes close my feet gliding easily along with the darkness as we crept from the caves and into the hidden dungeon filled to the brim with skulls. We sulked in darkness using the hidden passage as Varys instructed. Before I knew it, I was in the solar of the king's bedroom. Qyburn stood there wide eye with Jaime pointing his sword stump at his back, his eyes were blue and watery with tears. 

I knew that he could barely comprehend what was happening, I moved to him with style and grace I didn't so much as make a noise as I stood before him, my fingers were deft and quick as I slice his throat and slowly began to prepare his body. Brienne and Jaime stood silently watching the door as I quickly slipped off his robe cleaning his body and slicing his face-off with ease just like I was taught long ago. 

The thunderous booms and the roar of dragon-filled my ears as I slipped on the thick gray robes and pulled his face to mine. I could hear the mighty roar of men and beast alike. Panic spread over the city as the screams of women and children began to fill my ears, as I looked to him I began to peel back his face carefully. Taking in a deep breath I let my chest expand as power began to fill my chest and warmth my heart. 

I slipped on his face as easily as I would slip on a mask, my face confirmed and contrasted to fit the skin. I felt my body morphing all the same until it was the same as the crumpled man below me. “Get rid of the body and then make your way back to the boat if I can bring her then I'll bring back her head now go.” My voice sounded strange low pitched almost a whisper but I knew that it was the voice of Qyburn. 

I turn to Jaime his face looked unearned his lips pulled into disgust as Brienne looked away startled. I smiled gently at them both, though I'm sure that look creepy with snow silently movement my feet gilded with ease over the hall floor. The walls and the floors of the castle were the same and it made me feel nostalgic for a time that has long since passed. Each step I took memories flooded my mind as I make my way to the queen's apartments. 

The mountain stood off to the side, his grey skin hidden under golden armor, his dead eyes were locked on me as I spoke in a commanding tone “Ser Gregor go to the battlefield hold off the forces as long as you can. My queen the wall was breached there are 4 dragons on the field and another two on the way.” 

“The bay is allowed in flames and they have Euron it will be only a matter of time until he turns on you. I have a small ship resident in a small hidden cove. I have the cove well protected long enough to get you out. I have a ship ready to set sail to the east from there we can mount a new offense but that can happen if you are here” 

Her blond curls were not as long as when I first met her they have grown back after her walk of shame but only reached her shoulder, a silver circlet rested on her hand as her golden hair hid the stiffness of her muscles. I turned back to see mountain he still hasn't moved just yet the sight of him forced hate to fill my chest but I kept my expression blank. 

The queen after a long pause spoke in a commanding tone I could see the way that her hands shook with madness. “Sir Geroge do as you are commanded, I have set the wildfire filmed the tower will be the last to be consumed they will all be decimated their army is already in pieces this will be the last below to end them. Shall we go Qyburn.” Her eyes were manic and filled with crazed energy. 

Her eyes flicker with madness like wildfire in the light a shudder rushed down my spine as I looked to the madden sneer on her face. Something about her force shivered to rush down my spine but I kept a cool face.

Quickly she moved gracefully despite her madness the thick black gown she wore moved as she gripped tightly to the ends lifting them so that she could run. A sly smile pulled at my face as I made my way out of the room leading the way as a sly grin began to pull at my face. But there was still a part of them that filled with panic is she so mad that she would burn the entire city and the surrounding land. 

Jon POV 

The wind whipped at me as Tessarion, Tyraxes, and Meleys slaughtered the men below flames engulfed the battlefield threatened to rip the land apart. Panic gripped the Lannister forces as they screeched in panic. Rheagal roared as he flew close to Tessarion the clap of her wings drowned out the panic screams as I yelled over the head. 

“Aegon I'm going to descend I'm going to fight with my men!!” I yelled as loud as I could but only the vibrations in my throat told me that I was even speaking. The roar of the wind as the heat whipped up my hair I didn't think that he would be able to hear me but I could see the frown on his face. I knew that he didn't think that was a good idea with all the scorpions gone this is the safest place to be. 

“Fine, I'm going to find Nym and help her if need be just keep one dragon with you at all times.” I nodded my head numb as I took to the ground came in close as the rushing season of the wind swirled around me. Hate-filled my chest as I noted the men locked in deadly combat. The Dothraki roared like they were dragons, the northern snarled and snapped with rage. 

Dire wolves and wolf race across the field killing and snapping destroying until there was nothing left. The ground is soaked in blood and ash, the scent of death began t clung so tightly to the air that I could hardly believe the amount of destruction released on this battle. I could only stare on as finally, Tessarion landed and after that, it was like the whole world stops. The men of the south began to look at Tessarion like a beacon. 

A battalion of 100 men if not more rushed after me panic enveloped my men as Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah roared with rage. “To your king!!” Tormund came rushing after us with the free folk in the toe. They screamed in the guttural tongue of old and more vicious roars echoed in the air. I slid from Tessarion Swing as she bathed the people that lurched forward with the murderous rage in their eyes. 

Hate began to fill her eyes as thick silver streams flew from her mouth bathing a couple of men with flames. Her long coiling neck whipped right and then left a hungry burned in her roar as I rush through the flames unharmed. I could see the second sons, Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, and Tormund all rushing to our side. 

I paid them no mind letting the flames bathed my body as I slashed and hacked with a long claw, the sweet singing of metal and the roar of dragons filled my ears. Rage threatened to force my heart to explode in my chest as a raging inferno burned in my heart and mind. 

My throat felt on fire as I roared with rage as if fire would spew from my mouth, I knew better than to slash away without a thought. I parried and thrust, sidestepped out the flames as men ran by the dozens. Mu men roared as they slammed into them from behind and e and Tessarion assaulted from the front. 

The Tyraxes roared as she bathed the remaining golden company with flames as Meleys landed on the ground devouring all of those that came near her. Her tail thrashed and slapped against the ground. My heart thundered in my chest as the flames began to fade as I dance further and further from the ground Tessarion. 

The second sons slammed into the flank of to the right while Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan stood at my side. The armor gleamed in the light as they slashed and hacked with panic I could see the hate that filled their eyes at the thought of losing me. Tormund smiled like a made man an ax in either hand as he slammed the smooth steal into the base of their skulls. 

My arms were a bit heavy but I kept slashing even as the men rushed at us in panic droves, blood rushed up into the air as swords, maces, javelin, and the arrow went flying in each direction. The battlefield was utter chaos the second sons would kill 10 or even 20 men before they went down as well. Before the battle was over only the three of us, Tormund and Darrio remained. 

His blue hair gleamed in the light as his eyes grew cold and jaded I slashed and hacked I could hear the furious snaps of ghosts filling the air as he rushed to my side. Running over the backs of the dead. My eyes roamed over the battlefield I could see Regal circling two girls they slashed and hacked as I noted who they were up against. A large brute of a man at least 6 feet tall if not taller. He had died slowly eyes and the black armor for the queen guard and I knew who he was. 

The mountain had barreled through the gash of the wall a large sword hefted in his hand as he sliced apart the men with ease. With sharp cracks of a whip filled my ear as the sharp thrust of spear sliced through the air. They dance around dangerously fear to fill their eyes as they fought with a dangerous snarl on their lips. Rheagal roared with silently panic as Aegon jumped from his back Blackfyre in hand as he got ready to rip them to pieces. 

Rheagal bathed the surrounding land with flames of jade as they slashed and hacked, the eldest sand snake thrust sharply only to have the shaft of her spear. Her eyes were wide with worry but she kept fighting on it wasn't until the mountain clamped his hand around her throat and the other on her waist. I watched in terror as he ripped her apart, her body imploded with bright red blood, thick wedding fleshy einstein stared back at me as she let out a sharp panic screamed. I could see the light quickly falling from her gaze as she gripped tightly to a dagger and with the last moment of her life stabbed the beast of a man with a dagger. 

The blade sunk into the gray flesh of his skin but he didn't look the least bit phased, Aegon slashed at his back, Blackfyre bit deep into his skin but even then nearly cleavage his back in half he didn't look the least bit effect. I could see the doubt in his eyes Aegon knew that he couldn't be killed. Nym had angry tears pooling in her eyes but she wouldn't let them be shed I knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him an Aegon knew it too. 

I watched him grip tightly to her waist a sadness in his eyes as he threw her to the ground and used his body to shield her. I didn't hear the words but I knew what they were, I watched as Rheagal bathing the imposing presence of the mountain in green flames but I couldn't tell what happened after that it was the bitter flashing of a steel arkah that force me to jump back the shocking part wasn't how close the blade came to my face but the person that thrust the blade at me. 

Daario’s cold blue hair gleamed in the light as he thrust his arkah I was too shocked to move he strike fast and swift “There is the only one that is meant for the consort of the dragon is me!!” He snarled with rage and hate, I couldn't even so much as move my arm when the second slash that would surely kill me came in quick. But with a sharp slammed into my shoulder I watched as Ser Barristan took my place. Just as the slaves came down on his head he gave me a weak smile and said: “It was an honor to serve you, your grace!” Just like that with a sickening crunch, the arkah slammed into his skull. Ghost snarled as he slammed his right shoulder into Daario with a sharp powerful snap of his jaws, his happened teeth landed on his right arm. 

Hate-filled my chest as I lurched to my feet Ser Jorah was cutting down 2 to 3 Lannister men at a tie. But even he had to turn back looking at Daario with doubt as hate-filled his eyes. Tormund's loud bellows turned to from joyful to fill with hate as he lurched through a small army to get to me. But I wouldn't let them die for me, Longclaw sat in my right hand the worn leather grip felt good against my skin as my heart filled with sorrow and bloodlust. 

I made the first move slashing upwards with my right but as he blocks it I slammed down my leg into his chest sending him flying as Ghost unblanched his teeth he lurched forward ready to give the killing blow as I rushed after him. Tessarion let out mournful cries that shook the ground as she wrapped her wings protectively around the fallen corpse of a great man.

Daario jumped quickly to his feet bring his hand downward in a killing arc, I narrowly sidestepped out of the way barely keeping up with his speed. He might be fast but I'm the better swordsman, as he gave a shocked look I slammed my right shoulder into him locking my hand around the child of his weapon.

I waited until I hear the clatter of his arkah against the ground did I know that he was disarmed but with his renewed free hand he punched me in the face the dull crack of his fist against my jaw force blood to pool in my mouth and my teeth to lose.

My mouth throbbed with pain as the taste of copper bitter on my tongue filled my mouth threaten to choke me. The thick thunders crack of wings force us both to look up to the sky, Tessarion mournful cries summon Drogon, Viserion flew overhead hate filling his golden eyes as if he senses Ser Barristan had died. 

I jumped back from Daario slamming my right foot hard on his right knee cap, as he let out a panic cry Danys mighty cracking black wings began to swallow my ears as her eyes locked with mine. I could see the black flames of hate dancing in her eyes as her eyes shifted to Tessarion who revealed the hidden body of her protector. Her eyes burned with hate and rage as she spoke the words that would lead to Daarios ruin. 

His eyes were widened and frozen in shock, fear swallowed him as tears began to well in his eyes as trailed down his checks. His lips were frozen in a shocked gasping expression as his hands heaved heavily I knew that he was filled with fear as the flush of heat and black flames engulfed him. I wish that I could say that this is the end of the terror but a loud ignored rage and not one that was started by dragon fire. 

I wanted the whole city to burst apart green flames swallowing the land as people screamed in a panic the flamers piled to form the wall from all the major through fairs onto the land and the army located to the walls. The panic screams began to erupt filling my ears as the force of the blowing force all to fall to our knees. Drogon struggled to stay in the air as Dany let out a panic scream all I could think so that my sister is still there I just sent her to her doom. 

Cersei POV 

The heat swirled around me as I move softly with Qyburn leading the way, his shoulders were stiff his movement fluid and all the way he would look back periodically to make sure that I was still following him. The scent of salt and smoke began to fill my nose as the bright golden sun staring back at me finally reached my eyes as we got to the mouth of the cave I noticed figure looming in the dark, my first thought was the guards that Qyburn mention but as he moved to stand behind me his hand reaching his chin I watched as his face was pulled back. 

A girl with brown hair and the cold gray eyes of a Stark greeted me a devious smile pulled at her face as a cold hate-filled tone spoke taunting me as I turned to look at the origins of said voice. “This a punishment of your creation you horrid bitch!” The cold hate-filled tone of Jaime shocked me I turned to see his hate-filled eyes. 

Arya Stark shoved roughly at my back forcing me forward as her hurried tone echoed in my ears “We don't have time for this crazy bitch as already set off the wildfire we must go.” Her tone is urgent as I heard the sound of robes dropping reveal her tight-fitting pants and weapons. Brienne the large oaf of a woman came over to me thick black shackles in hand as a look of hate burned in her eyes. 

Gripping tightly to my wrist I felt the cold iron biting deep into my skin taunting me as I noticed sitting in a small boat was Euron. He has indeed captured a cold look in his eye as he waved his shackles at me a cruel smile pulling at his lips. I felt hate filling my chest as I was pushed into the boat the scent of the sea filled my nose as I turned to look at Jaime his lips were pulled into a cold hard unrelenting sneer. 

The hate in his eyes was unbridled in his eyes was new and even as we got onto the boat and escaped to the safety of the bay I watched Jaime only for a moment. “Jaime please we were meant to be together you won't let them kill me will you?” I felt tears of pain filling my chest as I looked at him only for a moment 

We were father into the bay and just out the mustache a stip of land with tents stare back at me I knew that it had to be the camp of the soon to be dead rebels. “Myrcella is dead, that is on you, your refusal to pledge aid to the north and she was killed for your inaction and madness. I would kill you myself if that wasn't treason be thankful that you even get these few fading moments bitch.” 

His lips curled with disgust and pain filled his eyes as he looked coldly at me, I opened my lips to speak bile and hate filling my chest. But the loud explosion and a sharp boom took away any words that I might have spoken. Green flames engulfed the red keep as more systematic books began to go off one right after the other. 

The panic screams of men, women, and children were all music to my ears. The shock wave of the blast shook our boat threatened to take us over. The waves grew and the wind whipped but even then we stayed afloat but I knew that it would be foolish to think that even then I would make it out of here alive. 

By the time that we made landfall the camp was in utter dismay some wanted to cheer with victory but the loss of the entire city haunted them. Crying children and the scorching accent of people began to fill my ears. Westeros born men and eastern men alike lurched forward. Helping steaming citizens with severe burns through the camps were healers would attend to them. My heart thunder in my chest as the eyes of many fell on us, Euron stood mute at my side a sour look on his face as we made our way to a large opening in the camp were no tents seemed to be settled. 

The loud rattling of chains filled my ears as I looked up to see hate filling in the eyes of the Unsullied guards, boys with no balls or hair on their chin only cold dead eyes. Their clean-shaven mocha or pale skin stared back at me as they gripped tightly to their spears in hate, I knew that any one of them wanted to kill me but no such thing happened instead we kept moving to that open space. The stark girl had a cunning grin on her face, as blood dribbled down my chin whenever I tried to speak she would slam her fist against my face I had already lost 3 teeth and another felt cracked. 

The sun was bloated ou heavy curtains of black smoke choked the sky as my heart thundered with panic. My eyes searched desperately and the few men that I saw wearing Lannister red and gold were panic and filled with fear their eyes averted to the ground their head bowed in shame. 

By the time we got to the large open space, I notice the background and steaming corpse of red. Half burnt half-raw meat stared back at me as I notice the King and Queen both were aborted in the little bundles in their arms, they bounce two babes both with silver hair but while one had the deep gray of a stark the other the lively lilac of the Targaryens. The girl giggled as she claws at her father's freshly cleaned face, his bloody armor was gone leaving the smooth silk colors of white and gray for the starks. 

The boy sucked eagerly the breast of his whore of a mother the smooth silk strap of her black and red dress rested at her arm. It was only when Arya stark spoke that they both snapped their heads up. “I'm sorry I would have helped them when I could but if we don't get out of the keep when we did we would have been counted among the dead.” 

Her tone cold and penitent as she looked to be regretful about all of it, taking in a deep breath the king looked relieved as he ground gentle at her, the babe squealed angrily but the bastard handed her off to the golden hair bitch. Quickly she took the other babe and marched off it was only the relief that filled his eyes that told me that I wasn't going to die just yet. 

The white wolf of his prowled at his back his thick white lips curled over his razor-sharp teeth as he snapped at us both. I could see bits of flesh and tender nerves running along with his teeth as he snarl grew in intensity. 

Joy filled his gray eyes as he pulled Arya close to his chest, the other got to one knee bowing before their queen who gave a quaint smile. Euron socked with hate and I could only leer at them fear threatened to swallow me I can't be killed I'm the queen. They are nothing more than weaklings to be crushed under the paw of a lion. 

After the warming passing moment left all of my captors moved to stand in the back of the queen, the king, however, stood before us his wolf circled us twice before sitting at his master's side. A thunderous roar shook the very earth; a red dragon slammed into the ground her cold crimson scales shimmering in the light as she screeched with all her might. I watched as crimson flames danced in the back of her throat, even as she prowled closer to me.

“You betray my family, twice, killed innocent people for your greed, betrayed all of the realms and refuse to help us fight the dead how do you respond to this.” His tone boomed with power as a thundering roar shook the earth once more. Only this time the roar excluded power as the large black a red dragon that the bitch queen mounts, his col molten eyes locked on me as he landed with a sharp thud on the ground. 

Each question Jon lashed at me, my own heart began to thunder with fear as I watched the flames flickering in his gray eyes. His lips pulled into a dangerous snake-like expression as panic yelps rushed through the air. I watched as my stunted monster of a brother rushed into the clearing a pleading look on his face as he looked to the queen but he had no words coming from his lips only a look of pity. Calmly he walked over to the queen not saying a word simply watching as the king passed his judgment. 

He turned his attention to Euron hate filling his eyes as he spoke in a cold tone “Your crimes are less chance but still crime beating death. You sided against the rightful monarchs, your men have betrayed those that are still alive. You aspired to save the queen form justice and tried to kill my dragons for these crimes you are both being put to death. Do you have any last words” 

Righteous fury burned in him as his beast snapped up to his feet as his thick lips curled over his teeth, razor-sharp canines stared back at me as a healthy dose of fear-filled me as well. Four more dragons circled overhead hate filling their reptilians eyes Euron gave him a smug grin as he jutted his chin out and started to spit cruise but not me. “Burn me, rape me, kill me I will come back again stronger and faster I'm the true queen of the realm and all who are loyal to me will rally to my side once again.” 

Even as I said the words my voice grew thick and raspy with emotion as all looked at me as if I had two heads. Madness filled me and my body began to convulse with manic energy, the beast and the bastard walked off leaving only two dragons, their eyes burned with hate and their mouth opened wide. 

Black and red flames dance at the back of their mouths until it was all that I could see. Flesh and death confirmed their mouth it felt like I was looking at the seven hells themselves. I laughed uncontrollably as tears of realization ran down my face I truly was about to die. I felt my eyes sizzling as blinding pain washed over me manic screams caught off my laughter as I gazed upon my precious twin one last time. 

Tyrion POV 

The heat of the tent swirled around me, the soft faint cries of Nym filled my ears as she clutched to Aegon for dear life. His clothes once nothing more then the tatters of burned robes were instead replaced with a silk doublet of red and black. There was a hint of sadness and grief to his eyes that I had never known until now. The sight of their grief so fresh and cold force me to look to Jaime. 

His face was blank his eyes cold as he looked out to the tent where I'm sure Tommen was waiting he had a few scratching but he was in the rearguard the furthest from the battle that he could get. The Queen and the King had taken pity on Jaime after the lost of Myrcella and allowed for him to be safe. The thought of the sweet girl made me think of how her mother once was a long time ago now she was gone and the madness that took her place was nothing but ash. 

The King and Queen both walked in with Ser Jorah at their side and a sense of sadness in their eyes as they made their way into the room I could see the grief that hung about both of them. Tormund the wildling came inbounding after them not a care in the world or at least that was how he made it seem. But I could see the grief in his eyes, soon the whole tenet was filled with the lords and ladies of each realm. 

As Daenerys took the center stage she spoke in a cold tone “The silent sister and septas are about their work cleaning up the dead who fell on the battlefields. Soldiers that can still walk have been instructed to search the city for any living people. Ser Barristan seemly will be returned to his homeland since the entire city was burned down it won't be possible to bury him there. All the other fallen knights will be cleaned and take with him to their respective homelands. Lord Tarly I would like you to oversee that when you reach the Reach please instruct as much food as you can be spared to go the relief efforts of the city. The mad queen has been executed along with the lord Admiral of her fleet. All the other have bent the knee and I have let then be pardon and returned to their homes the top priority is saving the people injured due to the made queens actions” 

Her tone cool and commanding as we each nodded our heads but confusion filled me surely they would live in tents until the new capital is erected. “Also the body of your lord father frowned Princess Arianne it was one of many that were tossed into the ocean when there wasn't room enough to bury them or burn them. Sadly it would seem that they took his head what's left of his body isn't much but I figured you would like to bury him.” 

There was a gentleness to the queen's tone as she spoke to the princess of Dorne who could only nod her head. Her skin pale and have sworn sword and last remaining friend was among the dead. Her eyes were red rim with pain as she simply looked down at her feet, finally, I spoke to the issue of command. 

“With the red keep gone and the city decimated where shall you go it will be years before the land is livable again and I doubt that the land will be stable for you to live on with all this shifting rubble” Even as I spoke I could see the sad smile on Jon face as he spoke in a loud commanding tone. 

“The power of the Targaryens has been with dragons for centuries before the dance, and Dragonstone was were our ancestors first plotted taking over the kingdoms and it was the crownlands that first pledge for us. Our dragons grew weak and small trapped in the city I would not allow for that to happen again. Once relief efforts are up and running we are taking our dragons and family to the island. Were dragons again can flourish, once the unsullied are done with helping they plan to leave to the Summer Isle to finish what Dany has started before making their way finally back to Meereen to keep the peace in that Targaryen post it will help when winter comes in full force. The Dothraki what little remained after the onslaught will be returned with us to the island where they can roam the grassy fields. We will reusable this country after years of war. Ser Jaime, you will become lord of Casterly Rock your family as suffered enough thanks to Game of Thrones. Your son will inherit it after you and so forth but as a Lannister, not a Baratheon. Arya and Gendry will be given Storms End to rule over, the Tarlys will get the reach until Garland or Willas can be found but the chances of that happening are slim to none. The new small council can be picked later but for now, let's focus on the city.” 

Even as he said the words something in me told me that this just won't do, I moved my lips to speak and as I did so I could see the king's patience running to an end. “To be removed from the mainland that is surely a mistake. We could have harrenhal or Summerhill rebuilt if need be.” I spoke in a cunning tone but he laughed and shook his head.

“We will be returned to dragonstone that is the only place that eggs will be able to hatch without a blood sacrifice not to mention that you know better than anyone that a crowded city is no place for a dragon let alone 6 of them. Dragonstone will be the new capital that is the end of it for now let's focus on the people your sister killed and injured.” With that, the cold tone force shivers down my spine as he walked so did all the lord and the thought force shivers down my spine this is going to be a long day. 

Aftermath chapter 

Daenerys POV 

It had been 3 months since we have taken over power, Lord Velaryon was made admiral of ships, Lord Davos remained as hand true he isn't the most scholarly but people seem to flock at him and he is a good honest man. Ser Jorah became the Lord Commander of the white swords, Lord Hightower became the master of coin for his immense wealth, Lord Tarly the Warden of the reach became Master of Laws. Varys, of course, became the masters of whisper and now we were in the lull of a conversation. 

Jon sat at my side a bored look in his eyes he hated these council meetings because they weren't about important matters of state but rather the line of succession. “The president set forth by the Conciliator says that….” I scoffed angrily as Jon gave me a weak smile and a loving look, the roar of dragons filled the air as the bright blue sky loomed just outside the windows, Rhaegal returned to Volantis with Aegon and Nym, she needs time to grieve and she wanted to do it with her mother and like a good husband that he is, Aegon went with her. 

The twins were resting in their cribs, Missandei and GreyWorm were going to leave for the Summer Isle within the week. The people of King Landings flooded the south some stayed at Kings Landing to rebuild the city while others went with the reach to replace the field hands in the battle of the gold road. Some came to the islands but others got far away from the south as possible no longer willing to lie in squalor. 

“That president is what caused the dance of dragons and I will hear no more of it, Rhealla will be ruling monarch she will marry Rheagar and that will be the end of it is that understood!” Jon tone grew to bellow as he stood u getting ready to lay into Lord Hightower that incurs his wrath. The other knew better than to bring up the line of succession but without fail each time that we had a meeting he would bring it up. 

I moved my lisp to speak the door flung open and Missandei rushed into the room her wide golden eyes shined with pride and her chest heaved. “Your grace you must see this! Its the Princess and Prince” Her voice high pitched and breath as she called out to me my heart thunder with panic as I rushed out of the room with others at my back, Jon moved swiftly with long-legged strides. 

The sight of the wall swirling around us began to fade as the cold chilling winter wind whipped at our backs as I rushed through the hall panic filling my chest. As I flung the door open to see two little babes giggled as they sat up their back pushed against the railing of their dragon lace caged. But what started me was the sharp crackling and pops filling my ears. 

As I leaned over Rheagars crib I was shocked to see him wide awake and his hand was running over the small square head of a dragon with a deep blue body, white wing crest, and starling white horns with deep blue eyes. He looked strong and screeched happily as he nuzzled the fat meaty fingers of his new friend. 

Jon loomed over Rhealla’s crib a wide smile on his face and a look of disbelief in his eyes as a soft ring of gray smoke fell from the lips of a dragon, with a red body and wings whose bones crest as gold and horns matched with piercing red slit eyes. Rhealla roared with excitement as she clapped her hands tougher and said her first words ever. “Dracarys” Jon laughed as thick smoke rose in the eyes but thankful no flames they both giggled loudly as the screeches and roar of dragons sounded the rise of the Targaryen empire once more. 


End file.
